Second Chances
by la reine creole
Summary: It has been years since Bella's death and Edward is still having a hard time dealing with it. But while on a soul searching trip and with a little help from Alice, he meets a woman that changes his life. She's beautiful, talented and full of her own secrets. Can he let go of his past, love her the way she deserves, and allow himself this second chance at love and life?
1. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters S. Meyer does.**

**So this is my first entry to fan fic. But not the first story I've ever written. I just loved The Twilight Series and the characters so I thought it would be fun to do something with them. I can't wait for your feedback. I hope you enjoy it.**

1. Ghosts

Edward

It had been at least a month since I left home. I had been traveling cross country stopping every so often to see the sights or to hunt. I needed the time alone to think, sort things out in my head.

It had been five years since Bella had died and I had become a walking shell of my former self. In the three years after her death, I had been filled with anger and hate but I needed that to do what seemed to be the impossible. Hunt down those that killed her; to make my daughter and my family safe again.

The past two years that followed were a blur. I was just going on with my so called existence, trying to be strong for my daughter making sure she was okay. She was all grown up now and my life had come to a crossroads it seems.

I had always thought that I couldn't go on living without Bella and on many occasions had considered letting the Volturi kill me and let my family exact my revenge. Something wouldn't let me. Every time the opportunity presented itself I couldn't do it. I didn't know if it was because of Nessie my daughter, the pain it would cause my family or if it was the feeling that there was something else out there for me.

****

Siobhan had been right about the Volturi; they hadn't forgotten or forgave what happened in the field that day 10 yrs ago. I had been right also; they started to pick us off one by one.

It had started with Mary one of the nomads. Her death, although troubling, set off no real alarms with any of us. Vampires had disputes all the time amongst themselves and most of the time it ended badly. We were, by nature very territorial, possessive and aggressive. Most covens were not like my family, there were no bonds there. They were together only for convenience.

It wasn't until after the second unexplained disappearance that we started to notice anything. Alice was coming up empty she saw nothing except that there was some sort of dissention within the Volturi. She hadn't seemed all that worried about it, even thought it would work out to our advantage.

Before we started to put the pieces together Bella and Nessie went missing. They were supposed to be at Charlie's for a visit. When she didn't return that night I called Jake and asked him to go by Charlie's to see what was keeping her. I didn't want to panic Charlie by calling or showing up frantic asking if he had seen Bella and Nessie that day. Jake called soon after he arrived and said that they never made it. That Bella had called and said that Nessie wasn't feeling well. Nessie never got sick.

When we figured out that it was the Volturi that had her it was already to late. They had used Nessie to get to her. Nessie was only half vampire; she had blood in her veins. The Volturi had threatened to drain her if Bella didn't cooperate. So of course she did, nothing meant more to her than our family. They didn't even try to subdue her, they knew that she wouldn't run or fight while they had Nessie.

When she arrived in Italy is when Alice finally saw her, she was with the Volturi and they had condemned her to death. Alice was crying but could shed no tears. We never would have got there in time to save her, but still we tried. It had been too late; all that was left of her was a pile of burnt ashes on the floor where she had stood, the same spot in Alice's vision.

****

I hunted them fearlessly and without mercy with the help of my family and friends. The others helped because they were tired of the Volturi's senseless rule. Picking and choosing who lived and died on a whim or for their own selfish gains. They would no longer live in fear. They had all had enough.

The Volturi had all went into hiding. We organized and took out every member of the guard first, leaving the Volturi defenseless. It took years to hunt them all down and kill them. We finally caught up to Aro. He being the last put up no fight. Instead he begged for his life or lack there of. I was hearing none of it. I was going to give him as much of a fair chance as he gave Bella.

He had used a half mortal, half immortal to capture Bella and Nessie. Bella being his target all along. The first two missing vampires were merely a test to make sure Alice didn't pick up on his plan. That's why Alice couldn't see what was going to happen, he knew her limitations. He kept them separated once that got to Italy, for that I was grateful. I didn't want Nessie to be haunted by her mother's death. So his death was quick but I know it wasn't painless.


	2. First Impressions

**I don't own Twilight characters S. Meyer does.**

**2. First Impressions**

Edward

Now I was in New Orleans, Louisiana. I'd stopped here to hunt and enjoy the music for a few days. I loved New Orleans, it was a great city. It held a lot of history, especially for my kind. It was a great place for vampires in every season believe it or not. The exception being summer, but only because the sun got too hot. It was a city with a rich, wonderful culture of indulgence and decadence. It was filled with beautiful people, most of them from different cultures and backgrounds. All things we vampires could truly appreciate.

****

I was in my hotel room lying on the bed considering going out for the evening when my phone rang. I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello, Alice." I answered.

"Hello Edward, how are you?" she asked, something in her voice.

"Don't you know already?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I just called to give you some advice." She laughed.

I didn't argue with her. I knew she'd tell me whether I wanted to hear it or not.

"Go on then."

"You should definitely go out tonight, and may I suggest Sid's bar in the quarter. I got a feeling you're going to like it there."

"The quarter? I wasn't planning on going that way tonight, Alice."

"Trust me Edward, go to Sid's. I think there's something there you're going to like. You can thank me later by the way, and don't worry, I'll think of something you can do to repay me."

"Whatever Alice, I'll think about it," I said.

"Sure you will. Call me later and tell me how it went okay. Love ya, Edward."

"Me too shorty," I said, and hung up.

Alice was my favorite sibling because no one understood me like she did. She must have had a good reason for calling and suggesting this Sid's bar to me. I was a little leery. She never made suggestions without motive behind them. I wasn't going to try and figure it out though. I thought about it for a minute and decided to trust her. That little voice in the back of my head told me to just go with it. 'Never bet against Alice' it said. So I got dressed and headed out into the night.

****

I was sitting on the rooftop of Sid's bar listening to the great blues band that was playing inside. Truthfully, that's the only reason I had stayed on the roof this long. The music here was great. Sid's had one of the best bands I had heard in a long time.

I was lying out, looking up at the stars when I heard a woman start to sing. I sat up and closed my eyes. Her voice was captivating and that was saying a lot with my sense of hearing. I could pick out every note and hear every breath she took in between them. I immediately wanted to see the woman whose voice was so beautiful that it made me feel like I was floating. I jumped off the back of the roof and walked to the front of the building.

As I entered the smoky room I held my breath. I never could understand humans fascination with cigarettes. I walked to the bar and sat in the far corner finally looking toward the stage. If it could beat my heart would've stopped at that moment. My god... the woman on stage was a vision. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen... and that voice. I had never heard anything like it. It soothed and called to me. And at this very second it was singing the best rendition of Billie Holiday's, 'Lover man.'

I gestured to the bartender and he walked over.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Information...who is the woman on stage?" I inquired.

I could feel him looking at me but I didn't turn my gaze from the woman on the stage.

"That's my Skye," he said, watching me. "She's great isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. She has a great voice," I said smiling.

"Yes she does. Been singing in this bar since she was sixteen. She's like a daughter to me, her family and I go way back." He warned, watching her. I looked at him. He was hiding something. He was trying very hard to focus his thoughts. I couldn't tell if it was his over protectiveness of the girl or something else. I looked back at the stage. I could 'hear' her thinking of the song lyrics in her mind as she sang, but nothing else. That was interesting.

I couldn't help but stare at her no matter how rude it was. Song lyrics? A woman this beautiful and all she could think about was song lyrics? How odd that I could hear what she was thinking but couldn't read her thoughts in their entirety. I wanted to meet her but quickly decided against that. No... that would be too risky, too risky for the both of us.

****

After her set she came to the bar and ordered a coke. I allowed myself to breathe then. I wanted to smell her. The scent of her blood intrigued me. It was different and I couldn't quite place it. It was very sweet but repulsive at the same time. I wondered why that was. It was right on the border of the very best and very worst. It was a good thing that I had gotten over my thirst for human blood, otherwise I may have been tempted to taste the tempting and forbidden. If nothing else but out of curiosity. She smelled like lavender and wildflowers with a hint of poison. It was calming, exhilaratingly wild, and a warning all at the same time. And it wasn't just the scent of her blood, it was her entire essence and I was drawn to it. I found myself committing her scent to memory.

She looked in my direction, her beautiful eyes meeting mine and she smiled. It took me completely by surprise because it lit up the dark room. She had dimples in her cheeks that looked like craters and would put Em's to shame.

_Damn it!_

I couldn't take my eyes off of her and that bothered me. Her face, that smile, those dimples, and eyes were going to hunt my thoughts, I just knew it. I had smiled back at her knowing in that instant that I wanted her.

She finished her coke. The slurping sound made me want to do nasty things to her. I licked my lips and her heart sped up. She quickly turned to the bar, breaking our gaze and tried to slip Sid a five. He caught her and gave it back.

"Oh come on, Sid. You never make me pay. Take it, please," she said, in her deep southern accent, which wasn't noticeable when she was singing.

I watched her interact with him. She was worried about the old man. She loved him.

"No cher, your money is no good here. Your singing was all the payment I needed." He smiled.

She shook her head. She knew this was a losing battle, apparently they had gone over this many times before.

"Ok fine. But next time you have to let me pay."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Was all he said.

"Umm hmm." She sat her glass on the bar. "Well I'll see you in a few days I guess. I'm really tired so I'm gonna head on home. 'Z's' probably starving by now and he hates sleeping without me." She chuckled.

Who was this Z? Was he her boyfriend, or worse, her husband? Maybe it was her child...

She leaned over the bar and gave Sid a hug goodbye. As she headed toward the door she looked in my direction, her eyes smiling. I think she wanted to see if I was still watching her and of course I was. Was she just as interested as I was? I watched her hips sway from side to side as she walked and I wasn't the only one. Every man in the bar with the exception of Sid was watching her leave. All of us thinking the same thing. I wasn't the only one who admired her beauty and her 'assets'. Sid's thoughts brought me back to reality. He was laughing at the way every man in the room looked after her as she left.

_That's my girl,_ he thought, _always could take control of a room. _

I got up, and going against everything in my being, followed her out the door.

****

"Excuse me, miss!" I called after her.

She stopped and turned toward me.

"Skye, my name is Skye," she said, in her smooth southern accent.

I smiled.

"Well Skye, my name is Edward. Dr. Edward Cullen, and I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your singing tonight." A_nd watching you walk,_ I thought to myself.

She laughed.

Did I say something funny?

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I've never seen you at Sid's before. Are you new in town?" she asked, trying to hide her interest.

"Just Edward, and no, I'm just passing through actually. My sister suggested I stop by Sid's tonight. She was under the impression that there was something special here." I smiled crookedly as I thought of our conversation.

"Is that right? Well Edward, she's right you know. Great things have been known to happen at Sid's. Too bad you won't be in town long to find out how great. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your stay though," she said, as she turned to walk away.

Was that an invitation? I loved how she said my name.

_Shit...this is crazy Edward...walk away... _I thought to myself.

I couldn't though, my feet refused to move.

_Fine...just let her walk away then…_

I stood in place but before I knew it my mouth had opened.

"Skye…!" I called to her.

I wasn't letting her go that easy.

"I'll be at Sid's Wednesday night if your interested..." she stopped and looked back, "...and Eddie, welcome to New Orleans."

I smiled.

What was another week or two to a vamp? It was like a minute to a human. Who knew, New Orleans was really starting to grow on me.

****

That morning I lay there in bed and visions of her filled my head. Her face, voice, and beautiful body consumed my thoughts. I grabbed a book and tried to read it so I could focus on something else. It wasn't working. All I could think about was the beautiful human that I saw last night. Was she as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside? I wanted to know. One thing was for sure, she could give Rosalie a run for her money.

Her skin was the color of buttery caramel, it was smooth, shiny, and flawless. She had waist long hair that formed loose, looping curls, that were perfect ringlets and smelled like sunshine. It was sandy brown with golden highlights making it look a dirty blonde color. She had full lips, almost too full for her petite facial features. In the past few hours I often found myself wondering how those lips would feel against mine. Small hands, feet, and tiny, thin nose rounded out her petite ness. She was about 5'6" tall and her body was voluptuous, round in all the right places.

She had the most beautiful face I had seen in years, decades actually. But it was her eyes that intrigued me the most. They slanted up in the corners slightly and were a stunning shade of blue. This caused a beautiful contrast against her golden skin. She was clearly of mixed decent. I could pick them out in her features, African, Native American, and Caucasian. She truly got the best of all them. Yes, my stay in New Orleans was about to become longer, and if things went the way I hoped they would, I would owe Alice big time.

****

Skye

I had just found a parking spot in the alley behind the market. It was going to be packed tonight at Sid's if I couldn't even find a spot for my bike. It was almost a block away and I had to walk to the bar. I wasn't too happy about that because tonight was like any other spring night in New Orleans. It was hot and dense with summer humidity. It was May 20th, and today was my birthday. So despite the hot weather, I was going to have fun tonight.

I walked slowly through the French quarter, ready to dance the night away. I could hear the music by the time I reached the corner. The upbeat jazz tune was making me pick up my pace. The closer I got the more anxious I became. I wondered if Eddie was going to be here tonight. I was glad he had decided to stay in New Orleans, even if it was for just a little while. He came by Sid's every night that I was there for the past couple of weeks to listen to me sing. I wasn't singing tonight though, but I told him that I'd be here. I didn't know if it was just my singing or me that he was interested in. So I was testing my theory. I had a feeling or at least I hoped that he would make an appearance tonight.

When I got to the door I quickly reminded myself to turn it off as I always did when I went to Sid's. I didn't feel like listening, and I planned on using the loud music to drown it all out. I walked through the door into the smoky room. It really wasn't much more than that either. It was a big room with a small bar, stage and a dance floor. The music changed, and the heavy bass line hit me so hard I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, dancing, laughing and drinking. That would be me soon, but I wanted to go to the bar first to say 'hi' to Sid.

"Happy Birthday, cher!" he shouted and leaned over the bar to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah, I made it another year. Thanks for remembering," I said, smiling. "You can give me the usual."

He laughed.

"One coke, coming right up."

I'd known Sid forever. He knew my mom and all of my family secrets. He was a crazy old Cajun with dirty white skin, darkened from sitting out on the river in the sun all day, and wild, curly, salt and pepper hair. Born and raised in the Louisiana bayou's, he spoke with a heavy Cajun accent. He'd come by the house frequently when I was a younger, to buy good luck charms and remedies from my mom. He was the owner of this little hole in the wall bar and I loved it here. Sometimes I would sing with the band, usually at his request or if I felt so inclined. Sid took care of me, he always made sure I was safe. He was like an uncle to me and I loved him as such.

He slid me my coke and I put a ten on the bar.

"Not tonight cher, it's on the house."

"Sid, no, come on you always do this. You can't keep serving me for free," I groaned.

"My bar, I do what I want. Sides it your birthday. You will not pay for anything tonight." He winked.

I wasn't going to win this.

"Okay then Sid, thanks." I smiled and made my way to the dance floor.

The music felt like it was sweeping me off my feet. I danced slow and steady, swaying my hips to the beat. I danced alone and in my own space. It was as if there was no one else in the room. I heard no unspoken voices; my head was clear, calm and quiet.

After a few moments into my self indulgent dance I felt someone's eyes burning a hole in me, watching my every move. I slowly opened my eyes following the burning sensation. Sitting at the bar in the far corner was Eddie. I'd recognize his tall, slender, muscular form anywhere. I hadn't noticed when he entered the bar though.

He was handsome, male model material for sure. His skin was pale, his hair a dark, coppery, red and wild in a sexy way. He looked a little young for his age, but then again so did I. His lips were full and pink. He had such a beautiful mouth, I thought to myself and he smiled. His best feature was his eyes. I had always found it very hard to break their gaze. They were a light, golden color that seemed to glow in the darkness. They were so familiar, like I had seen them before I met him, but I couldn't place it.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I motioned with my finger for him to come join me on the dance floor. He didn't hesitate; he stood up immediately and walked to me slowly. God, even his walk was sexy. He grabbed me softly by my waist and I pulled his ear to my mouth so he could hear me over the loud music.

"Good evening Eddie, will you dance with me?" I asked softly.

"Of course I will, Skye," he said, pulling me into him firmly. Oh god, I love a man that knows how to hold a woman and he did.

The music changed to something slow and we started into a slow grind. He was perfect. He smelled good, and he was masculine and hard. And heaven forbid, the man could dance. Our bodies moved as one as we swayed to the beat. I closed my eyes and turned around to grind my hips and ass into him. He grabbed them and pushed back into me. He gave as good as he got. I felt his cock sweeping across my ass. Oh god, yes, he was**_ all_** man.

I smiled to myself.

"You are so bad; I think you're enjoying torturing me," he said in my ear. Then he kissed my shoulder oh so softly. It was beautiful and familiar.

I wanted him and I was sad that I couldn't have him. I needed to let him go right now before I was no longer willing to.

"I'm not trying to torture you, but I am very bad for you. I'm a very complex woman Eddie, not very many people understand me. I like you, so you should probably run before this goes too far." I tried to make the warning more severe with my eyes.

He chuckled a little.

"I like bad and complex and –I want this to go too far." He smiled crookedly as his hands dropped to my ass. He caressed it slowly making me wet instantly.

I had to know what he was thinking. I had to break my own rule tonight and listen.

****

Edward

It had been a couple of days since I had seen her but I noticed her scent as soon as I walked in the door. I had become so in tuned to her. I tried to listen to her thoughts, and again I got nothing. Weird...

It's funny, she was always trying very hard to keep her mind preoccupied, to block everything out, and keep it closed off. I wondered why she was always doing that, mostly because it was working. I could tell what she was doing but I couldn't get around it. How was it possible to hear but still be deaf? How was she doing it? I had only met one other person who could keep me out of their head. Was this why she intrigued me so, and if so what did it mean? Did I only like her for that reason? For the quiet?

I sat in the corner and watched her as she danced. She was alone, swaying her small waist and full hips to the heavy bass line. Her movement was seductive and slow. It did things to me that I wish it hadn't. She had on a white, sheer skirt that hung to her ankles, and sat very low on her hips. When the light hit it just right you could see through it. She had beautiful legs. What I wouldn't give to have them wrapped around my neck.

The white lacy top she wore was cropped and showed off her pierced belly button. She had two tattoos, one was on her lower back in the shape of the infinity symbol. It had two white and blushed tipped Magnolia blossoms in the loops. The other was at the nape of her neck, and was a purple and gold fleur de lis. _Flower of the lily,_ I thought.

Her eyes were closed and she was into the music. It was all I could hear playing in her mind. Her voice was tranquilizing as she sang the words silently to herself.

Why was she dancing alone? I scanned the room for answers. The women were jealous of her...not surprising. The men looked...intimidated? Too scared to ask I thought. I probed deeper. No, they were scared of her. I continued to scan their thoughts. How could they be scared of her? Now I was really intrigued by this lovely human and I was staring at her without realizing it.

She opened her eyes and looked my way. She had felt me watching at her. Interesting...

She thought I was handsome...that I had a beautiful mouth. I smiled at that thought, because it was also deadly. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then she beckoned for me to join her on the dance floor motioning with her finger. I rose from my chair and walked over to her. I took her by her waist holding her firmly.

She reached her hand up behind my head and pulled my ear to her mouth.

"Good evening Eddie," she whispered to me. Her hot mouth was so close to my ear. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course I will, Skye." I'd do what ever she wanted.

The music changed to something slow and I pulled her into me. I held her tightly to my body by her hips, and we swayed slowly to the hypnotic rhythms. She closed her eyes then turned and put her ass into my groin, grinding slowly into my hips.

Shit! I was enjoying this a little too much. I was trying very hard to control my erection. I put my face in her hair. Big mistake, that made it worse. After struggling to find the best way to angle myself I gave in. Fuck it... I let it come. I had on a long shirt, no one would know but her and who's to say she wouldn't like it. I grabbed her by the hips and pushed into her backside.

A smile crossed her lips as my erection brushed her ass over and over again. She liked it and I could have sworn she was purring.

"You are so bad. I think you're enjoying torturing me," I whispered into her ear and kissed her bare shoulder.

Shit, I couldn't seem to control myself around her. I waited for her to flinch from my cool mouth, but she didn't. She didn't even think about it. She didn't even break her stride.

She turned to face me again.

"I'm not trying to torture you, but I am very bad for you. I'm a very complex woman Eddie, not very many people understand me. I like you, so you should probably run before this goes too far." Her eyes were intense now, like she was warning me.

I chuckled a little and looked into her eyes. She was serious.

"I like bad and complex and –I want this to go too far." I smiled.

I didn't want to break our gaze. I wanted her to know that I meant what I just said so I dropped my hands from her waist to her ass. It was round and firm, and was a little too big for my hands to hold all of it. It was perfect, just how I liked it. I had always been an ass man. She was wet and ready. I could smell her arousal in the air. It was making me dizzy.

Did she want me as much as I wanted her?

Just then her mind opened up to me for the first time.

****

_What rule did she not want to break, listen to what?_ I wondered.

She paused her thinking.

_How did he know that?_ she thought then froze.

I froze too and tried to look deeper into her eyes.

_Can he hear me?_ She thought skeptically.

_Can she hear me? _I thought.

_Shit!!!_ We both thought at the same time.

Suddenly she broke our eye contact, my grasp, and started for the door. I tried to hear what she was thinking but she had blocked her thoughts again as she ran out the door.

How does she do that?! I wanted to yell.

I went after her trying to follow her at a natural human pace. Once outside, I saw her round the corner. She was fast and there were too many people around to use my 'normal' speed to catch up to her. When I turned the corner I saw her fumbling with her keys. No one else was in the dark alley so I flitted right behind her.

"Skye, wait, please don't go," I said, softly.

She spun around and her hands were up defensibly.

"Please Eddie, just let me go, I don't want to hurt you," she said, agitated.

I laughed.

"Okay, I don't want that either. Can't we just talk? That's all I'm asking."

I'd rather not throw all my cards on the table just yet.

"What about?" she asked, looking up into my eyes nervously.

Her face was tight. Was she going to act like everything that happened between us just now didn't happen at all? She almost seemed annoyed with me for bringing it up.

Her eyes were mesmerizing, and for a short moment I lost myself in them. She didn't say anything. Ok, so she was going to make this hard.

"About what happened in the bar back there."

I watched her for any changes. There were none, her mind still blocking me.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Block me from listening. It's like a black screen on a television," I said.

Her eyes widened in shock.

_"I was right then, you can hear me!?"_

"Yes, I can." I spoke out loud. _"And you can hear me."_

Now she spoke out loud.

"Yes, but how can this… I've never met anyone besides myself that could...you know, 'listen'. I mean I had always heard that there might be others. It was silly of me to think that I would be the only one…" She trailed off in thought.

_How did this happen to him, was he 'like' me? s_he wondered.

I answered her question without even thinking.

"I was born this way," I said, trying very hard not to think of my 'birth' because she would see. "And I've never met anyone who could read minds either. At least not the way we do," I said, pausing to think of Aro's gift.

She thought about what I had said. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure she could trust me.

"Skye, you can trust me. There's more to this, to us, than the mind reading stuff. If you would just explore the possibilities with me... I was having a really good time with you before this happened. I feel like we have a connection."

She looked at me surprised. "The mind reading stuff? You dismiss it so easily."

She totally missed the entire end of my statement.

"That's because it's only part of you Skye, and it's not the part I'm attracted to. I'd really liked to get to know _you_ better. We can start off slow, maybe have dinner tomorrow? I'd really like to talk with you." I smiled.

"Tomorrow?" she asked hesitant.

"Yes tomorrow. Of course you can pick the place. It's your city, and I'm sure you know where the best places are to eat. You might feel a little more comfortable in familar surroundings as well, yes?"

She nodded.

"So let me take you out then. I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman. Please go to dinner with me."

_Am I begging?_ I thought.

She laughed.

"It sounds like you are. So dinner, huh? Sounds like a...date?" she smiled.

I thought about that. I guess I could've said lunch or just have her meet me somewhere. It had been awhile since I'd been on a date but I had to know more about her. She had been invading my thoughts for a weeks now. She was very beautiful, and I can't say my interests were just in picking her brain. I did have my own ulterior motives.

"Yes, I guess it does." I smiled.

She smiled back. She had liked my answer.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" she asked me smiling.

I laughed. She was reading my mind. This was going to be interesting. Soon there would be no secrets between us. There's no way I could keep them from her. If she wanted to know she could just look and listen.

"Yes, I do." I answered. "And very sexy."

"You're not so bad yourself, Eddie." She smiled at me climbing on her bike.

"Where should I meet you tomorrow?" I asked.

Just then a picture of a small café flashed in her thoughts she looked around to show me what it was near.

_"Do you see it?"_

I nodded.

"Yes, I'll be there. Eight o'clock okay with you?"

"Yes, eight is fine," she said, as she tucked her skirt under her bottom.

Her motorcycle roared to life and she rode off into the darkness. I didn't know what to think as she drove away.

****

Just then my cell phone rang.

"Yes, Alice." I answered, annoyed that she had been avoiding my calls lately.

The one thing I hated about having a psychic for a sister was that I could never keep anything from her.

"Isn't she beautiful, Edward!?" Alice asked with a little too much glee in her voice.

"Yes, she is, Alice." I agreed. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I just wanted you to do this on your own. I didn't want to tell you what decision would be the right one to win her over. I was staying out of it, this time."

There's a first.

"She really likes you, Edward. That I can see, but Edward, there's another reason I didn't call. There's something different about her… I can't see her clearly. Her future is...vague." She paused. "I can't see where this will go. Its so strange. I'm just getting bits and pieces," she said.

"What does that mean Alice?" I asked. I couldn't read her mind over the phone.

"I'm not really sure. Either she's blocking me or she's something I'm not familiar with," she said.

"How can she block you? Is that even possible?" I questioned.

"Well no one has ever been able to do it before, but there is a first time for everything." Then she hesitated. "Maybe she's not…human."

"What? Of course she is! I was dancing very close to her tonight. I could smell her blood, hear her heart, and trust me she's human."

"Well then I can't explain it, Edward." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't have an answer for you. I can see that there's a lot of flux in her future. A lot of indecision and it has something to do with you. I keep seeing your face so that's a good thing right?"

"I hope so. And don't worry, Alice. I love you anyway. I'll figure it out. I'm meeting her for dinner tomorrow. Maybe I'll get something from her mind...well if she let's me."

"Wait... what do you mean if she let's you? God, I hate being blind," she said, clearly irritated.

I laughed.

"She can block me from reading her mind. And get this, she reads minds too."

She gasped.

"Oh my Edward, this is going to be interesting. How are you going to keep her from finding out about us if she can read your thoughts? This could be dangerous. If you even let one memory slip…"

"I know, Alice. I'll be very careful, I promise."

I quickly changed the subject.

"How are Nessie and Jake doing? Are the wedding plans coming along smoothly?"

I laughed because I knew the task ahead was going to be a challenge for Alice's perfect party planning gift. Nessie and Jake couldn't agree on anything when it came to the wedding. So far, all I knew was that the wedding would take place on the reservation and that it was going to be outside under a tent. Nessie made these compromises with Jake so that he would leave everything else up to her. The funny thing was that they were actually going to allow all those vamps on the reservation. Maybe it was their way of policing and controlling the influx of vamps to the area.

Of course that meant that the Cullen's would have to make a trip back to Washington. Back to the old house on the outskirts of Forks, where Nessie and Jake now lived. The house that had held so many memories of another life for me.

"Everything's fine so far. At least I know the weather will be cooperating that day. I can see the pictures in my head. It's going to be great. The best your money can buy." She teased.

Of course, this was Alice, so money was no object with her. And this was Nessie, my only child, she would have the best.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said.

"I will tell you most of the money will be spent on food. The entire Pack is coming and you know how they can eat," she said, seriously.

I laughed thinking about the amount of food I had seen Jacob consume in a day. It seemed nearly impossible that anything could eat that much without exploding.

"Well I can't wait to see how you're going to work your magic this time. Tell Esme not to worry, I'll be home in time for the wedding. I'll call you guys tomorrow, give everyone my love," I said, quietly.

"Have a good night, Edward. Good luck with Skye." I could tell from her voice that she was smiling. "Don't worry I won't say anything to everyone else. Well maybe Jazz, but otherwise my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Alice, I knew you'd understand."

I hung up and started toward my car.

****

I had loved the way she said my name with her thick southern accent. 'Eddie', I never thought I would like my name shortened but it sounded great coming from her lips. It was part of her charm to change things and make them her own. I thought about how this first 'date' would go. How much would slip out in my thoughts? I was really going to have to focus to keep them under control. This probably wasn't the best of ideas now that I had a chance to think about it clearly, but I couldn't think of any other way to get close to her. I needed to find out who she was. I was drawn to her mentally and physically. Especially physically and it was a different feeling wanting a human for something other than their blood. I was suddenly much more understanding of Tanya and her sisters' choices.

I smiled at that thought.

I was sitting in the chair in my room listening to the radio. I watched out the window for the sun to rise. The day seemed to be taking longer than any other since I had been here. I couldn't wait for twilight, it wasn't coming fast enough. I knew it was only because I couldn't wait to see Skye again. Tonight would be a night of nights, a turning point in my life, of this I was sure.


	3. Confessions

**I don't own the characters from Twilight, S. Meyer does.**

**3. Confessions**

Skye

I waited in front of the café for Eddie. I was worried that he wouldn't find it until I saw a black Maserati Quattroporte Sport GTS with dark tinted windows pull up. He parked behind my Jeep then got out and walked across the street.

I smiled as he approached me with a big bouquet of beautiful blue roses.

"Hello, Eddie," I said, smiling as he stepped onto the side walk.

"Good evening, Skye. You look beautiful tonight," he said, in his velvety voice. "These are for you." He held the flowers out to me.

My god he was handsome. I took the roses and inhaled them deeply.

"Thank you Eddie, they're beautiful. I didn't know roses came in this shade of blue."

"They don't, usually."

I looked at him.

"I hope you didn't go out of your way, Edward."

"Even if I did, you're worth it."

His gaze was intense now. And what do you say to that?

"Thank you again then," I said, returning his gaze.

"You're very welcome, Skye," he said softly, sending chills up my spine.

I shook my head trying to shake off the intensity between us. I knew he felt it too by the look in his eyes. I had to change the subject quickly.

"I love your Maserati by the way. It's a beautiful car and I've heard they're really fast."

"Unbelievably so." He smiled. "I never pegged you as the car type, Skye. I have to say that I'm really impressed that you even recognize the make."

"Oh yeah, I love a fast car...or bike," I said.

"Well maybe I'll let you take it for a spin one day soon," he replied, smiling crookedly.

"That would be great." I smiled.

"I was uh...surprised, to see you on a motorcycle. They're very dangerous," he said.

"Yeah maybe, but I'm not as fragile as you may think," I replied, avoiding eye contact.

He raised his eyebrow. Then I thought that maybe I had said too much.

"Well... I love a woman who can appreciate a great car as much as I do." He winked.

"So, I'm glad you didn't get lost." I blushed.

"Well once I got close enough I could 'hear' you thinking about me."

He looked directly in my eyes when he said that. I looked away because I could feel my face heating up even more.

He laughed.

"Shall we go inside where it's cooler? You look a little flush."

"Yes, perhaps we should."

I turned toward the door and he put his hand on the small of my back as he led me forward. His touch was soothing, and very gentle. Once inside we took a table in the back of the restaurant. He was quite the gentleman pulling out chairs and everything for me. After I placed my order, Eddie said he wasn't very hungry, we started to talk.

"So Skye, tell me about yourself," he said.

"Well what would you like to know?" I didn't want to give him too much information. I wanted to feel him out first.

"Well let's start with your name. Skye's and unusual name."

"I guess so, but Skye's my middle name. It was given to me by my Grand pere. When I was born he said my eyes reminded him of a clear, blue sky and so Skye became my middle name. My full name is Angelique Skye Moreau. Angelique is a family name. It belonged to my father's mom's." I sipped my coke.

"Yes, well your grandfather named you appropiately. He was right about your eyes, they're...mesmerizingly beautiful," he said softly, causing me to look down at the table. "So, Moreau, that's French right?"

"Oui, tres bien." (Yes, very good) I smiled. "Do you speak French?"

"Oui, je parle couramment le francais." (Yes, I speak French fluently.)

"Yes you do." I blushed.

"So where are you from, Skye? What do you do?" he asked.

"I was born right here in New Orleans. I've lived here and there over the years, moving around from place to place my entire life, but New Orleans is home. It will always be home. And right now I'm a student. I just finished my first year of med school and I'm on break for the summer." I rambled off.

"Medical school? How old are you? You look awfully young," he said.

"I'm nineteen as of yesterday and I am a little young for medical school I suppose, but I'm advanced for my age. I tested out of high school." There was no way I was going through that hell again. "And out of most of my college courses." I watched his face and listen to his mind.

"Interesting..." was all he said, all he thought. "And your family, do you live with them?"

I looked at him across the table as I thought about my family. What was my story now?

"No, I live by myself. My mom died… cancer." That's true. "My dad, well he's another story. We don't see each other that much since I left home. He's been distant since mom died. He tookher deathveryhard." Some truth. "Sid is a family friend, but he's like an uncle to me so I consider him family." True some details left out. "And my big brother PJ, lives in Baton Rouge, and I see him often." Again true.

"You have a brother?" he asked.

"Yes, Pierre, he's older than me by a few years. He's got the whole big brother thing down to a tee. He's very protective of me...too protective really." I rolled my eyes.

The waitress brought my food and sat it on the table. Then she asked Eddie again if he was sure he didn't want anything.

He nodded and she walked away.

"Man, she's got it bad." I laughed.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I get that a lot unfortunately."

"I'm sure you do," I said, staring at him. "Can you pass the hot sauce please?"

He absentmindedly reached for the hot sauce and held it out for me. When I took it, my hand was very close to his. Instantly he pulled back and his eyes looked worried.

My eyes narrowed. That was weird.

"Is it my turn to ask the questions yet?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No, not yet. Your 'gift', when did you discover it?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

I watch him as I thought back.

"I guess I always had it. I was born with it like you. But I was sheltered," I said popping a fry in my mouth, "so I didn't know I was different until I started preschool. I think I was about three. I was answering the teacher's questions before she asked them. Freaked people out you know? It wasn't long after that that my parents realized I was different. I was smarter than all the students and some of the teachers. See I learn fairly quickly. I absorb and retain information fairly easy. The teacher's suggested a special school for the gifted but my mom and dad didn't want me under constant observation so they pulled me out and I was home schooled."

He nodded as I spoke. I knew he'd understand and it was nice to finally have someone around who did.

"And the blocking thing?" he asked.

"Oh, that came later and with lots of practice I might add. It was really hard at first, now it's like second nature. I just got tired of listening to others people's private thoughts. I felt bad, like I was prying. So I taught myself to do it."

"So you do it to block yourself from listening, not to keep others out?"

I laughed.

"What others? You're the only other person that I've ever met besides myself that could do this. There was no one to 'keep out'. I had no idea that it would even work in reverse, nobody to test it on." I smirked.

"So what did your parents think of your gift? Were they...afraid?" he asked.

"Of me? Of course not. I think they were kind of waiting to see what gift I would end up with, if any. My mom thought it would be something similar to her own because my brother's was..."

"Your brother is gifted as well?" he sounded astonished.

"Yes, besides being very intelligent too, he can see a person's past and future when he comes into contact with their skin. He's also very strong."

His eyes narrowed in interest. What was he trying to figure out? I stopped and let him chew on that. I wanted to see where it would lead him.

The waitress was coming back. We both heard her and the conversation turn to something light. She added to my drink and was eyeballing Eddie. Without reading her mind I knew what she was thinking. I looked at her, she was getting on my nerves.

"I think we're good, can you just bring the bill?" I growled deeply.

Eddie looked at me wide eyed. Oops, I let that slip. She looked at me but knew better than to take it there. She walked away murmuring under her breath.

"I think you scared her," he said chuckling, but I could hear the underlying tone in his voice.

"She'll get over it. How rude can you be? She keeps checking you out right in front of me, like she doesn't even see me sitting here."

"So you read her thoughts?" he asked.

"No, I didn't have to. I'm a woman, Eddie. I saw how she was looking at you. I know what she was thinking."

We both burst into laughter.

****

"You said your mother thought that your gift would be similar to hers and your brother's. What exactly was her gift?"

I paused, he was fishing now. He was trying to put it together.

"I don't know, Eddie, maybe we should end this conversation here. Knowing isn't always better." I told him.

He looked at me.

"Too late for that, Skye. I want to know everything about you."

I hesitated. What the hell was I doing?

"Please...you can trust me. I promise that whatever you tell me, stays with me."

I swallowed hard and tookadeep breath.

"Okay, you asked for it." Shaking my head I continued. "My mother was an oracle of sorts. I think today they call them psychics or fortune tellers. She could see the future, you know, things to come. She also had a knack for charms and potions."

I was watching his face, and reading his thoughts to see if I was freaking him out. I wasn't, he was very interested in what I had to say, so I continued.

"Let me explain, the women in my family have been known for our 'gifts'. We have a rich history and a very colorful past. I am a direct descendant of a Creole priestess's. Some like to call us voodoo priestess's, witch doctors, even witches, although magic really has nothing to do with it. It's all inherited from the mother and passed to her children."

I waited for his reaction. Was he scared now? Would he take off running? He was thinking about my story. His eyes watched mine. Then he burst into laughter.

I wasn't expecting that reaction.

"You don't believe me," I said.

"No, on the contrary. I believe every word. I'm just amazed that I would run into someone like you...here...and now." He chuckled and I looked at him like he was losing it. "And you're so nonchalant, like it was just an everyday kind of story. I have to say, I admire your candor and appreciate the trust you have in me. I get the feeling that you were trying to scare me off though. Did you think I'd run?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I nodded.

"I did, but I was hoping you didn't. I don't know, Edward. I feel this weird connection to you. I can't quite put my finger on it. I feel like I can trust you with more than just my story. I know this sounds crazy and I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. I would so understand it if you left here tonight and didn't ever want to see me…"

He interrupted my speech by slowly… so slow that it was almost as if he were hesitant, brushing my hair back with his hand.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I could tell he was waiting for my response, and I had given him the one that he wanted. So he spoke.

"Skye, I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not running anywhere. As a matter of fact... I think you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me from now. I'm quite taken with you. Besides, my story is far better than yours, a lot more interesting."

I opened my eyes, would he still think that when he knew my whole story.

"Really? Well, do tell," I said.

"Not now, tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" I asked, feeling a little bit like I was being put off.

"Because, there's a lot more to my side of things and it's late."

"What a cop out," I said, smiling.

"Tomorrow, I promise." He smiled.

He walked me to my jeep and opened the door for me. I climbed in and he shut it. I let him read my mind. I wanted him to know how good it felt to share that part of me with someone, and that my brother was going to kill me for doing it. I put my roses on the passenger seat and started my car.

"I'm sure he'll understand, Skye. I'd like to meet him," he said.

I shook my head.

"Not yet, that's not a good idea. I told you how protective he is."

"Okay then, later maybe. By the way, are we meeting back here tomorrow?"

"No, come to my place, it's a little more private there. We can speak freely and not have to worry about who's listening." I gave him my address.

"Oh…by the way, I have a dog. He's a good boy, he doesn't bite, but I can put him up if you don't like dogs."

"That might be for the best. I'm sorry," he said.

Guess he wasn't a dog lover.

"No, it's okay, I'll put him up. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded.

Edward

Tonight was a beautiful night. It was warm and there was a gentle breeze blowing. The sky was pitch black, but the moon was bright and the night sky was filled with stars. Out here in the bayou everything seemed to slow down. It was quiet except for the crickets and occasional toad.

Skye lived out in no mans land; there wasn't a house for miles. I was suddenly concerned for her safety. A young woman as attractive as Skye should not be living out here all alone. She apparently, had no concerns what so ever. I could see her as I pulled up lying on a blanket under a big willow tree. Her dog started barking wildly from inside the house and she didn't even budge. As I walked closer to her I realized that she was sleeping. She slept like the dead. No, she wasn't worried in the least bit about her safety.

Should I wake her? She looked so peaceful. Rough night I guessed. I wondered how much sleep I had cost her. How long had she been up, going over our conversation in her head? It's not everyday you find someone that can read minds. Trust me I know.

Her breathing was hypnotic, and the rise and fall of her chest relaxed me. I could hear her heart beating slow and steady. I sat next to her on the blanket and when the wind blew I took in a deep breath. Her scent was glorious…wildflowers. I loved it.

She had on a pair of khaki short-shorts and a pink gauze tank top. She was barefoot and her toes were polished a bright red. I don't know why, but I was astonished by her beauty. If she was this lovely as a human, I could only imagine what she would look like as an immortal. Surely there would be no one that could even compare.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was looking into mine.

"You checking me out, Eddie?" she teased.

"Maybe." I laughed

"How long you been here, watching me sleep?" she asked.

"About ten minutes. You looked so peaceful. I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake you."

"Ten minutes, Eddie, you should've woke me up. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. If you're tired, you should sleep. We can always do this tomorrow."

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy. Today's your story day," she said, shaking her head.

We made small talk while she ate. I told her that I had just had something. Which was true, it just wasn't the something she thought.

After dinner she was getting antsy. I knew that was coming. She was ready to hear my story. Why did I tell her that I would let her in on my little secret? I thought I had cleared this up in my head this morning. Now I wasn't so sure. I shook my head as if I were trying to clear the thoughts away. I wanted her to know my story because I wanted to be with her, and the longer I stayed around the surer of this I was. I also knew that it was only a matter of time before she saw it in my head anyway.

It had only been two weeks and a couple of days since I'd first seen her and already the thought of her was consuming me. My every free thought was becoming about her. Now that the Volturiwere gone, I didn't have to worry about making her one of us or having to kill her. She could live as she wanted and I could be withher just the way she was. But I wouldn't lie to her. She would make her decision withasmuch knowledge as possible. If she chose not to take that chance with me then I trusted her enough to keep my secret. She understood what it was like to have to hide who you were for the greater good and self preservation.

"Eddie, you okay? You don't look so well."

"Trust me. I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out the best way to tell you my story," I said.

"I was wondering if we were ever going to get to that." She took my hand, not at all surprised by it's coolness. "Just start at the beginning," she encouraged.

"It's a little more complicated than that. I'm bound by the laws of my…people. I'm not allowed to speak as freely as you do." I told her watching her face.

She smiled at me and said, "Then don't say a word. Just let me listen."

Of course, that was the best way to go. I wouldn't have to say a word. But I didn't know how much I could filter if I let her run free in my head.

"I have to warn you first," I said very seriously, "What you're going to see will be my unfiltered memories. Don't be scared. I will explain and answer your questions after you've seen everything, and if you need to, we can stop whenever you want."

I waited and watched her expressions. She smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded and I began my story.

Skye

I listened to his thoughts and watched his memories. I saw him as a young man dying from a fatal disease and the doctor, his new father trying to save him and his mother. He was losing the battle. With her last breath his mother asked for the doctor to save him, and so he did, the only way he knew how to. He bit him, giving him another kind of life. I watched as he suffered through the transition. I could almost feel the burning myself.

Then the scene changed and I saw his rebellious days after he had left his parents. He fed on the blood of humans he deemed unworthy of the mortal lives they had been given. I could see their thoughts in his. I could see his guilt and anguish over the decision he made to take human lives of any kind. And I saw his parents welcoming him back with open arms when he returned home full of sorrow and regret.

I could see his family, all of them very clearly. He showed me each of them as he saw them. The abilities that he, his brother, and sister had. The battles and the struggles they had with others of their kind. I could see the love he had for them. And the love they had for him.

Then I saw her, his wife, and all the feelings and memories that came with her face. Flashes of their wedding, their honeymoon, her pregnancy, and the birth of their daughter, all invaded my head. He loved her deeply.

His memory of seeing her ashes, and realizing that she was gone was hard to watch. The hunt for his daughter afterward and his revenge was filled with rage and unpleasant happenings. He had succumb to the beast within and had killed them all with the help of his family and friends. He was both glorious and terrifying in his rage. A leader and vigilante. A monster and a murder. Two different sides of the same coin.

His work complete and family safe, he wanted to die himself, but had fought it out for his daughter. I saw why he was here. He was trying to find himself again after undergoing all the darkness of the last decade. His family was worried about him, because once again he was alone. It made them unhappy when he was unhappy, and he felt bad that they had to see him this way. So he left.

I saw myself in his memories. Me singing on the stage, and the way it made him feel. I saw us spending time together over the past few weeks and the conflict that I was causing in his heart and in his head. I looked into his eyes then. He hadn't meant for me to see that much. There was sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I didn't mean to look...so far."

I instinctively reached for his cheek and caressed it slowly. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against my palm. He wasn't afraid of me feeling his skin anymore.

"You're so warm," he said. "And its okay, I wanted you to see everything. I wanted it to be clear for you."

"I don't think I've ever met such a tortured soul," I said.

He smiled a crooked, one side of the mouth smile.

"That's me, the tortured one. So why aren't you headed for the hills? You're not screaming and you're taking this very well. Too well. Are you in shock?" he asked.

"No, and you were wrong. Your story isn't better than mine."

"Okay...what does that mean?" he asked.

"Well... I'm not really sure what your motives are for telling me yet, but I think I always knew something was different about you. I really must be taken with you because all the signs were there and I chose to ignore them. The cold, pale skin, the sweet scent, and the lure. God, even your _eyes_are the same. Out of all people, I should'veguessed that you were a vampire." I swallowed hard when he moved back suddenly. "The truth is Edward, I've heard of 'your' kind before. But maybe 'our' would be a better word," I said, looking down.

He looked at me confused.

"Our? Skye, what are you talking about?" he grimaced.

"Umm...where to start?" I said.

"The beginning," he said throwing my own words back at me.

****

"Okay... My father's family was one of the first French families to settle here in New Orleans. They were very wealthy, old money, and even back then money could buy anything. My grandfather was very ill, he was only thirty years old and was dying from consumption. His parents, not ready to let their only son die, sought 'alternative' means to cure him. There was a very distinguish gentleman, down on his luck, that offered a cure for his ailments for the right price.

"Of course they didn't know what they had gotten themselves into. At first it seemed like his illness was getting worse. My grandfather's parents thought they had been swindled. He cried out in burning pain for days. And right before they sent the law to look for the stranger, the pain stopped. And yes, he seemed fine, but something was really off about him. He no longer ate, his throat was on fire, and the thirst he felt couldn't be quenched by drinking water.

"He sought out the one who had 'saved' him from the illness. And when he found him, broke again from gambling, he found out what he had become. He knew then he could never go back home. Louie, the one who created him, offered to show him how things were done. But Louie was a leech, and he only wanted my grand pere aroundfor his money. He did however, teach my grandfather how to live without killing humans. He also taught him how to blend in with them, so my grandfather didn't have to live in hiding his entire existence. He lived amongst humans, passing as one of them.

"Eventually my grandfather left Louie and returned to New Orleans. By then years had passed, and his parents were long gone. He claimed everything they left him, pretending to be his own son, and started a new life. He met my grandmother, my namesake, when she was sixteen and fell in love with her. Like you and your wife they consummated their marriage while she was still human, not knowing what would happen." I paused and took adeep breath.

"She died during child birth. My grandfather didn't know or think to change her to save her life. He was filled with sorrow, but loved his son, my father. The second time he wed, he learned from his mistakes. But his wife wanted a child and he loved her, so he gave her what she wanted. After she gave birth to my uncle Bastian he changed her."

I looked at Eddie, he was astonished.

"So your father and uncle are...hybrids, like my daughter?" his mouth hung open.

I nodded.

"And you and your brother…" he started, but I interrupted.

"And cousins...are the products of their unions with human women." I smiled.

"Cousins? You have cousins too?"

Now he was floored.

"Yes, my oncle (uncle) is married, my tante (aunt) used to be human. He changed her after their second child was born."

"How were your mother and aunt able to survive the pregnancies and remain human?" he was confused.

"Well, my mother used one of her potions to control our movement and growth. It made it more bearable for her fragile human body. But my brother, my cousins, and I are more human than anything else, so we didn't develop quite fast as my father and uncle did. Me and my cousin's strength is no where near that of a full vampire. But I am very strong for a human. My brother's is comparable, but he got it from both sides we think. My dad's vampire side and a gift from my mother we believe." I shrugged.

"So she knew what your father was?" he was dumbfounded.

"Well not at first, but of course he told her, he was her husband."

Eddie shook his head in disbelief.

"My dad would come to my mom for potions, but she told me he never used them. It was just an excuse to see her. She was young, and beautiful, and he was in love with her. They would sneak away and see each other because her mother didn't approve, and was leery of any white man courting her daughter. She was thinking of her own bad experience though. My mother had been the product of her union with a rich frenchman's son. They had loved one another, but he gave her and my mother up to please his parents. He could bear to be cut from the will." I sighed. "That was how things were back then I guess."

"One day my father asked my mom to read his fortune, knowing what she would see. She saw herself, my brother and me. She also saw him in his truest form, and she was afraid, but it was too late, she was in love with him. Shortly after they were married, much to her mother's disappointment. I think my grandmother started to notice things about my dad. Old legends and such, so he moved mom away. She got pregnant with PJ, and then with me a few years later. They were happy together, but unlike my tante she wouldn't let my dad change her. She wanted to grow old, but it wasn't to be. She got sick, and my dad didn't take it well when she still didn't want to be changed. He didn't want to live forever without her, but she had made her decision. She made me and PJ promise to not let him change her when she got too weak to resist. It about killed my dad when she passed. He went into a deep depression. It was a bad time for my family."

"Wow, that took a lot of courage on her part and a lot of strength on his. When a vampire mates, it's usually for life. We don't let go easily. I don't know if I could have let her go," he said. "I 'm really sorry for your loss."

"Its ok, it's been a long time since she's passed, over twenty years now."

"Wait...what? Twenty years? I thought you said you were nineteen?" he questioned.

"Well I was born May 20th, 1966, so I'm fifty as of two days ago." I smiled and his mouth fell open.

"I don't age like a normal human, a gift from my father, or maybe my mother's potion. I know, it's backward because my father and uncle aged quickly and then it stopped. But me, my brother and cousins all seem to be doing the opposite. We aged normally at first, but when we hit around twelve or thirteen everything slowed down. Biologically I'm about sixteen, maybe seventeen. So for the last thirty eight years I've been stuck as a teenager. Not fun."

He laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"My brother is fifty three, biologically he looks about twenty one. I hate that he looks older than me. My dad is over one hundred and twenty two years old, but he doesn't look a day over twenty five. My uncle is eighty seven, but looks twenty three. His wife's young for a vamp she's only seventy. She was twenty five when she was changed and that was just forty five years ago. My Gran is one hundred and twelve she was in her mid twenties when she had my Oncle and that was the day my grandfather changed her. My Grand pere (grandfather) is two hundred and one and like I said before he was thirty when he was changed."

"So what other things did you 'inherit' from your father?" he asked.

"Umm, I'm a lot stronger, faster and smarter than the average human, but not as strong, or fast as a full vampire. If I get hurt it usually takes some doing. I'm very...durable, and I heal quickly. You should've seen how hard it was to get my belly button pierced and these tattoos. We couldn't do it the normal way. My skin is...resilient. What else...let's see... I'll never need glasses, my sight is keen. As well as my hearing. I can hear everything that's in a quarter mile pretty well if I'm concentrating. Again, it's not as good as yours, but very good for a human. Same for my sense of smell."

"And the thirst?" he asked, staring, eyes narrow.

"I don't have the thirst really. I do enjoy blood, but I don't have to have it. When I do drink it, it's like getting an ice cold glass of water in the middle of the desert. There's nothing like it. But I guess you know that."

"Yes, I do." He smiled. "You said that you still talk to your family sometime..."

"Yes, I kinda lied to you about that. I didn't know if I could trust you." I told him honestly.

"I know, I understand," he said, rubbing my hand urging me to continue.

"I do talk to my family. We get together at least once a month at my grandparents house. PJ andI stayed with our grandparents and my dad until we looked old enough to go out on our own, which was just a few years ago for me. Now dad comes and stays in stints since PJ and I have left home. I love him, and we're really close."

"You were right, your story is better." He laughed. "I can't believe this! Of all the people to meet in New Orleans, I find you, a human hybrid. You must have sensed me? Why weren't you afraid? Not all vampires are like our families," he said.

"I know that, I haven't been that sheltered, Eddie. My grand pere told us stories about the others and why he lived apart from them. I honestly don't know why I didn't sense you. I think I ignored all the warning bells and similarities because I didn't feel like I was in any danger. You don't have that whole monster vibe going on, or maybe it was the eyes. They reminded me of my grand pere. Besides, I can take care of myself," I said, proudly.

"Oh really?" he laughed crawling towards me playfully.

I laughed.

Since I was laying it all out on the table…

"Eddie, reading minds is not the extent of my 'abilities.'" I paused, a little unsure now, but continued.

"I'm also...telekinetic."

"Telekinetic?" His face twisted as he considered it.

Just then I looked at a small boulder that was sitting by the lake. I slowly lifted it off the ground and it floated toward us.

Eddie watched in astonishment. His eyes were wide.

"Damn!" he murmured.

I hurled the small boulder into a tree about fifty yards away. It was going so fast, it broke a path through the branches and they all came tumbling to the ground.

"So you see, I'm not as vulnerable as you may have thought. I can protect myself if I really need too. But it's not something I go around doing very often. If people knew the things I could do or what I was. I'd be in a lab somewhere being experimented on." I looked at the ground.

"Skye, you're amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything like you before. The amount of brain power you must use to be able to do that..." he pointed toward the trees "...and read minds. No wonder you can block me out so easily. I can only imagine the mental capabilities you must possess, the things you could be capable of. You are truly amazing."

_"Do you really think so?" _I asked silently.

_"Yes I do, I've never met anyone like you before in my one hundred and sixteen years on this earth."_ He smiled.

_"So you don't think I'm a...freak?"_

_"No more than me."_

"Oh god, do you know how that sounds coming from you, Eddie." I laughed.

"Yes, unfortunately I do." He laughed.

****

_"So how old were you, when you were changed?_"

"I was seventeen," he replied. "I was born June 20th, 1901 in Chicago. Carlisle changed me in 1918."

"You look good for an old guy, and too young to be a doctor. How old are you passing for?" I wondered.

"Now I'm passing for a twenty year old. Obviously advanced for my age as well but I assure you, I am a medical doctor. I've been to medical school three times. And now that I no longer crave human blood, I can finally work around it. I'm doing something that I feel good about, saving lives instead of taking them." He smiled.

We talked all night about our families and friends. He told me about his daughter and her up coming nuptials to a werewolf! How cool is that? He praised her bravery, she had grown up without her mother and she was a great kid he'd said. I had a feeling that Eddie had a lot to do with that, but of course he gave himself no credit what so ever. He told me how much he loved his daughter. She had become his single reason for existing. I loved the way he loved her. What they had seemed to be very special.

I was already tired from the night before, and when I yawned Eddie didn't miss it.

"It must be bedtime. You should sleep. We can talk tomorrow," he said, standing up slowly.

"Eddie wait..." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

**************

**AN: By the way, I have links on my profile page to pics of how I picure my Skye and Edward in my head. This is how I imagine them looking. But the girl I chose for Angelique (Skye) is just the face. Her figure is very shapely. Think Beyonce' or Kim Kardashian. She's very seductive and feminine. Also Consumption is what they called TB (tuberculosis) back in the day.**


	4. Inseparable

**i don't own twilight characters S. Meyer does.**

**I know this is a long chapter, but i hope it's worth the all the reading.**

**4. Inseparable**

Edward

Did I just hear her right? I had to. My hearing was excellent. I wasn't sure how long it took me to answer her, seconds maybe, while I deliberated in my head my answer. I was a strange vampire and she wanted me to stay the night with her. Sure she was a hybrid, but she had blood in her veins and I was still stronger than her on my weakest day. I wasn't sure where this was going, and even though everything in me said to leave, not to get her mixed up in this mess of my life, I couldn't go.

I didn't want to leave her.

So I slowly sat back down on the blanket and lay next to her. I could feel her looking at me as I looked up into the starry sky. I took a deep breath and turned my head and eyes to meet hers. She smiled at me.

_"Thank you for staying with me. You know, no one really understands how lonely it can be." _She thought.

_"I know, and you're welcome."_

We talked silently until she dozed off. I picked her up off the blanket and carried her into the house. Her dog was barking loudly from a back room but she didn't stir. When I got upstairs there were four doors. One was really small, and I could smell the fresh linens behind the door so I figured it was a closet. I heard the water dripping in the bathroom. That only left two doors.

I opened the first one. It was a bright, apple green room with a small bed and a chest dresser. This wasn't it. I went to the next door and opened it. As soon I did I knew it was her bedroom. Her scent was strongest here, and the room fit her more.

The ceiling had been fitted with skylights and the moonlight lit up the room. There was a big king size bed that took up most of the space. It was massive, with thick tree trunk pillars at the four corners. They were connected at the top of the bed by smaller branch like extensions that she had covered with purple mosquito netting. The pillars were entwined with white twinkling lights that cast lighted shadows along with the moon onto the bed. The sheets and covers were rich purples and gold, and were made of the softest silk.

There was a small purple chaise sofa in the corner of the room. It had a rhinestone encrusted throw thrown over it and the big armoire that sat against the far wall had lit candles on top of it. They gave off the most pleasant fragrance of lavender and chamomile.

I stopped in the doorway. I wasn't sure if I should go in. This is silly, I thought. How else was I going to get her to the bed, throw her? I laughed softly to myself and walked in the room. I placed her on the bed and she tossed a little. I had started to back out of the room and was almost out the door when she called to me.

"Eddie?" she said, groggy.

"Yes, Skye."

Damn it! I almost made it.

"Come here." She called out softly, holding her hand out for me.

I walked back to her bed.

What the hell was I doing?

"Stay with me, please. I don't want you to leave," she said.

I took her hand and let her pull me onto the bed. I lay down beside her and she crawled into my side and curled up beneath me.

Did my cold skin not bother her at all? Cause the heat from her body was doing crazy things to me.

_"No, it doesn't bother me. I'm use to it. Besides you're like my own personal AC unit." _She looked up at my face. "_Don't be ashamed of who and what you are Eddie, you're beautiful."_

"Thank you Skye, so are you."

I looked into her eyes and she slowly uncurled herself from beneath me. She placed her hand on my chest and pulled herself up to my face. She slowly kissed me. Her mouth was hot on mine and smelled like cherries from her lip gloss. She used her tongue to open my mouth and began to suck my bottom lip long, and slow, as we kissed. The kiss was so intense, that_ my_ head was whirling.

She moved almost feline like and positioned herself on top of me. I took my hands and let my fingers run through her massive curls. Before I knew it she had my shirt off. She broke our kiss to admire my body, running her tiny fingers along the muscles in my stomach. Her hands were so warm.

_So beautiful. _She thought.

I slid her shirt up over her head exposing her perfectly round breasts. I sat up and immediately took one of them into my mouth. The coolness of my tongue made her golden nipples contract. I could feel every ridge with my sensitive tongue. I sucked slowly, careful not to let my teeth get to close to her skin, which was resilient, but oh so soft. She moaned and I felt her tiny hands getting lost in my hair as I continued to suck. I was working my way back to her mouth with my kisses, but when I reached her neck, her heart stopped. I slowed my pace but didn't stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked, between kisses.

"Nothing, I've just never been with a vampire before," she whispered.

I saw in her thoughts that she was nervous about my teeth being so close to her neck. Neither of us knew how my venom would affect her.

_"I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I promise you."_

I could see in her thoughts that she wanted this as much as I did, so I continued.

I wrapped my hand in her hair and pulled her mouth to meet mine. I was already there, in the moment. I wanted this. I wanted her. I could feel myself rising, struggling against the fabric of my jeans. She had felt it too and was pleased.

_Shit...he's only 17? _She thought.

I smiled and kept kissing.

My hands found their way to her behind. It spilled over the tops of my hands. It was soft but firm just like the rest of her. I kneaded her cheeks softly in my hands and pulled her closer to me. I tugged at the button on her shorts. I wanted them off but I didn't want to scare her by ripping them off her body like I really wanted to. I wanted her in the worst way. I had since the first day I saw her. I couldn't believe this was about to happen.

"Eddie…Eddie...wait," she whispered.

I froze and pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, you're great… too good actually. It's just...I don't think I'm ready for all this yet."

Damn...cold shower time. I thought as I lay back on her bed.

"I'm sorry. I just think I should know Edward the 'man' first. Not Edward, the very sexy, very seductive vampire that I can't seem to keep my hands off of before we take it to the next level."

_Edward the 'man'? _Was he still lurking inside of me somewhere? I wasn't so sure. Anyway, I knew what this really was about. She thought I was using some kind of vampire voodoo on her right now and that's was why she wanted me so bad.

"It's not that Skye and you know it. I can see you want this to happen just as much as I do," I said, knowingly.

"Please don't be upset with me. I do want you, but I have to be sure. I don't want just a sex thing with you, Edward. I think we could be so much more..."

I took a deep breath and sat up. I kissed her shoulder.

"I'm not upset with you, Skye. Whatever you want I'll do. I'll just let you lead from now on. When you're ready, you let me know. I can wait, because I too think we could be more."

I kissed her lips and one of her breasts then lay back on the bed.

"Come here." I smiled, hoping that she saw that I wanted _her_ and not just her body.

She lay on top of me and put her head on my chest. Her warm breasts were resting on my stomach.

"We've got all the time in the world," I said, and kissed the top of her head.

_"Stay with me Eddie, don't leave."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

I played with her hair while she slept, twirling her curls between my fingers. I watched her dreams as they played out like movies in her head. I was a little surprised that I was the star in most of them.

****

There were a thousand things going through my head. So many that I found it hard to focus on just one. I had just stumbled on a family of vampires that had been living and procreating with humans for centuries. Her grandfather, father and uncle had all loved human women and made families with them. This was unheard of, even Carlisle wouldn't believe this. I'm not sure I did. If Skye wasn't right here with me, living, breathing proof, I would think it impossible.

I looked down at Skye's half naked body lying across me. She was truly something, and her lineage astounding, unbelievable. It explained a lot, her beauty, her voice, the scent of her blood, and the grace in which she moved.

I ran my finger lightly down her spine. She felt so good on my cool skin and in my arms. This was where she belonged, where she was meant to be. From this moment on I knew that we would be inseparable.

****

I started her breakfast when I heard her stirring upstairs, French toast and bacon.

_"Morning, sleepy head."_

_"You stayed! Thank you, Eddie."_

_"For what? I told you I wasn't going anywhere."_

I heard her on the stairs. She went into the kitchen to grab her plate. I had fixed it for her and sat it in the microwave. I could feel her standing in the doorway and listening to me play while she ate breakfast. When she was finished she came into the living room with me, she had on my button up and her short-shorts.

"Damn, that looks way better on you." I tried not to let my mouth fall open.

She smiled and came to the piano. She sat on my lap.

"Play something for me."

I knew she like old music, from the songs she sang at Sid's so I played her a little Sam Cooke. She started to sing along. "Darling you, you, you, you, send me." Her voice filled the room, it was soft and heavy. I closed my eyes as I played. When we finished the song she wrapped her arms around my neck to thank me. The shirt she had on, my shirt, was too big for her and was only secured by a couple of buttons so when she reached around to hug me I could see her breast. I lifted her up instantly and kissed it.

"Skye, you're killing me here," I said, kissing her chin.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. You're more than welcome to them." She winked.

My chest rumbled and I slipped my hands under the shirt and fondled her breasts. She closed her eyes. I squeezed lightly and teased them with my lips through the shirt. Our lips met and I was wondering how long I would be able to keep my promise and let her lead when I wanted her so badly. She broke our kiss to speak.

"Let me ask you something. If we made love could you get...carried away, and you know, bite me on accident?"

"Skye, I'm very much in control of that. I wouldn't bite you unless I wanted to or unless you wanted me too." I looked at her.

"It's just, I'm not sure what your venom would do to me. I think it would convert me to a full vampire. Are you sure you can control yourself? I'm not sure if I want to be a full vampire."

I laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've worked very long and very hard to build up the strength to resist human blood. I'm over that, Skye. I don't want to bite you or drink your blood. My strength is in check as well, in case you were wondering. I could rub my hands around a soap bubble and not burst it. My sense of touch is that sensitive. I can be as gentle with you as you want me to be." I smiled.

"But I saw you with your wife in your memories, you struggled…"

"I was a virgin the first time I had sex with my wife and she was my singer. Her blood called to me, so it was especially difficult to be intimate with her. So yes, I struggled. She was a virgin too, and neither of us knew what we were doing. We didn't even know what to expect. It was extremely dangerous and very hard for me to channel the strength of that first orgasm. I'm surprised I didn't rip her in two. But I got better at it with practice, and once I knew what to expect."

"Well I'm not worried too much about the strength thing. I told you, I'm not as fragile as a human woman. You can be a little rough with me, I don't break as easy." She teased.

Oh…my god, this wait was going to be torture.

"Why did you change your wife? Was it just because she was dying? I felt from your memories that you didn't want to do it."

"I didn't, I didn't want this life for her, but I was backed into a corner. She wanted it even before we got married. She begged me everyday to change her. Then the Volturi, the ones from my visions, found out that she knew about us and condemned her. It was either death or this life. Not much of a choice in my opinion. Then there was the pregnancy. After that I felt like I had lost the battle. I had no choice then, I couldn't let her die." I shook my head. "All that and I lost her anyway." I looked down.

"You know Eddie, I'm not the most religious person. But I do feel like there is a god, an almighty one. And I believe he created us both mortal and immortal alike. This all had to start somewhere. So, if I have a soul and he has provided a resting place for it, why not yours too?" she said, raising my chin up.

"I'm still not so sure the walking dead have souls to enjoy this resting place. But I refuse to believe that Bella isn't somewhere safe and happy. My father, Carlisle, believes that even the immortal have souls, that if we do good things we will have and afterlife."

"I believe that too. And I hate that word… 'immortal'. My Grandfather says he's...'timeless'. You don't age and you're hard to kill but you can die. I think mortality is a definite for all beings. Everything eventually comes to an end. Something's just take longer than others. And why do you keep referring to yourself as being 'dead' when you're sitting here right in front of me. If you were dead you'd be more of the spiritual world, not the physical. The man in my bed last night was definitely of the physical world." She smiled and continued.

"Think about this, why can't you turn a dead human into a vampire? I think it's because the soul has already left the body. That is a more religious concept of death, but after everything you've seen, how can you not believe spirits don't exist? I think if you change someone before the body dies then soul remains in tact. Why can't the soul be converted as well? How else do you take it all with you, the love, the emotions, and the true sense of who you are? I don't think these things couldn't manifest themselves in a soulless person, Edward."

I considered her theories. She was wise beyond her years, and she gave me a hope. No one had ever broken it down for me that way. Maybe I had been wrong all along. It was definitely something to think about.

"Angelique, about last night...I just wanted to say I understand that you want us to get to know each other better. That you want to know Edward the 'man', and I'm more than happy to do that. But I need you to understand that I'm not a human man anymore. I know you understand that better than anyone else could but I had to tell you. I barely remember my human life. I have retained some of my mannerisms and values. But being what I am, some of them no longer apply. I am a vampire with all that entails, and it's a very big piece of who I am. Even more, I'm afraid, than the human piece."

She kissed me.

"I know that Edward and I understand it both figuratively and literally. Don't worry...I know what I'm getting myself into by choosing to be with you. I've been around it all my life."

"Not quite like this Skye, trust me."

"Eddie, I'm okay with this, with you, with us. I can deal with it, trust me," she said, taking my face in her hands.

I nodded.

"I want you to meet Zeus." She smiled. "I've got to let him out the room. He needs to go potty by now I'm sure."

"Skye, animals don't like vampires," I said.

"Don't worry, he's been around us since he was a puppy, Eddie. He's use to vampires."

"I don't know why I expected anything less from you. A family full of vegetarian vampires with a dog for a pet." I shook my head.

"Well he's actually a wolf," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"A wolf, a real wolf." I laughed.

She nodded.

"Of course... Ok Skye, bring him out. But I'm telling you now, if he attacks me, I'm draining him dry." I smirked.

"Damn it Eddie, that's not funny!" she said, walking to the back as I roared in laughter.

****

Skye

Over the next couple of months we were always together. Eddie only left my side to hunt, which was frequent because the sun was draining him. The hot summer sun here made him burn the blood he consumed faster than he should so it weakened him a little. That was a common myth about vampires that the sun killed them, made them spontaneously combust or sparkle. Sure it made them illuminant, but I wouldn't call it sparkly. Most vampires loved the sun and could walk among us during the daylight hours just like everyone else. But most didn't because if they did they would have to kill more people and run the risk of being exposed.

We spent our days in the bayou at my house because it was secluded. And Eddie and I liked lying out by my lake all day and swimming. It was one of my favorite things to do so he indulged me. Zeus had kind of bonded with Eddie, which surprised me. He hated my last boyfriend. The only conflict was when it was time for bed. Eddie made Zeus sleep at the foot of the bed or on the floor. Zeus was use to sleeping with me but Edward had put a halt to that.

We went to the bookstore often to get novels. Eddie would lay his head in my lap and I would play in his wild hair while I read to him. This was one of our favorite things to do together. We both had a passion for music. I introduced him to new kinds of music like soul and R&B. He liked the soul better because it was closer to jazz and the blues. And he introduced me to classic rock and classical music, which surprisingly I ending up loving because he played it so often on my piano. Sometimes at night we'd go to the late movie. I loved movies almost as much as I loved music.

But mostly we went by Sid's to listen to the band and dance the night away. Eddie was a great dancer. Sure he was graceful but I would have never guessed that a vampire could have so much rhythm. No one in my family besides PJ and I did. Rhythm and gracefulness were two different things. He could even salsa. He had learned that down in Puerto Rico when he was on one of his many trips. He had been all over the world and I loved listening to his stories at night while we lay in bed. I always wanted to travel the world but had only traveled the states. My Grandfather was from Paris and I always wanted to go there. Eddie promised me that he would show it to me one day.

We spent our nights at Eddie's usually. It was a little closer to town so when we left Sid's the ride wasn't as long. He had purchased what he called a 'modest' eight bedroom plantation that was sitting on thirty acres of land. I could tell already that he never did anything modestly. He was very wealthy, because when you can live forever you tend to accumulate a lot of wealth. You really can take it with you. And like most vampires from his era he enjoyed the finer things in life. Edward was very generous with his money and didn't mind sharing even though I didn't need it. He spoiled me rotten. For our one month anniversary and a late birthday present he bought me 4 carat diamond stud earrings.

_"Eddie, this is way too much," I had said._

_"No it's not. It's what I want you to have, what I want to give you._ _I would be hurt if you didn't accept them."_ He _took the small black box from my hands. "Just put them on," he had said, moving my hair to place the earrings in my ears. I pulled my hair up into a big wild bun and secured it with the hair elastic I always kept on my wrist._

_"There, you see. They look very nice on you. Go and look." He smiled._

_I went into my bathroom and turned my head from side to side as I looked in the mirror so I could_ _see my ears. The diamonds flickered in the bathroom lights. They were beautiful. I wished he didn't spoil me so. He was just like my brother, dad and grand pere always fawning over me._

_"I know you're very independent, but there's nothing wrong with a man taking care of his woman. It's the way I was raised Skye, I'm sorry. I was taught that a man is supposed to take care of the people they care about. I want to take care of you and I like giving you nice things."_

_"I know… you're right and I love my present. Thank You. I'm just use to being treated like a child. It's hard being the only girl in a family of male vamps. They're always trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do and they have a tendency to smother, and spoil me," I replied, walking back into the bedroom._

_"I'm sure they'll come around. But in my case, you should just start getting use to it because I'm going to spoil you in every way possible."_

_I laugh thinking about it now._

_"Hmm…well I guess I can get use to 'you' spoiling me, but only you, and within boundaries, Eddie. I have my own money." I teased, mocking him._

_He flitted to me and grabbed me around my waist pulling me closer to him. He took my hand in his and danced me around the room like there was a song playing that only he could hear. I laughed loudly as he dipped me slowly. He followed me down kissing at my neck._

_"My beautiful Angelique. What am I going to do with you?" he shook his head._

****

Eddie had hired a crew of people to fix the place up and get the grounds in order. They were almost finished and it was turning out beautifully. Esme was proud of him. He had been getting her advice trying to keep the house true to its history. He had been emailing pictures of the completed work to her. He even bought me a wonderful cherry wood, canopy bed from an antique shop in Baton Rouge when I took him to meet my family. That had been and experience.

_We got there around noon and I could hear my Grandpere wondering who it was pulling up in the driveway in this fancy car._

_I got out and called to him._

_"Grand pere (grandfather), it's me."_

_"Angel..." I heard him call through the door before it flew open. When it did I jumped and he caught me with one arm._

_"My Angel, you're never going to change. How's my favorite granddaughter?" he asked me._

_"I'm your only granddaughter Grand pere. And I'm great, but I've missed you. Is everyone here? I don't hear dad." I kissed his cool forehead._

_"He's not here yet. For once you're not the last one." _

_The wind blew and he eyed the car. He could smell Eddie. He looked at me and stood me on my feet._

_"Angel, what have you done?" he growled._

_"Pere, please calm down. Eddie's a good man. Please Grand pere, he means a lot to me." I begged stepping in front of him._

_"Angelique, he is not a man, he's vampire. How could you bring him here!? Your cousins are here!" he said, pushing me behind him._

_"Pere, smell him, look at his eyes, he's like us. He doesn't hunt humans," I said, stepping back in front of him. __"Grand pere, just meet him." I pouted._

_He looked down at me. He could see how much this meant to me. He sighed and kissed the top of my head._

_"I trust your judgment Angel, and only because it would be hard to get something pass you. How much does he know?" he asked in French, his young face grimacing._

_"Everything... and he speaks fluent French Grand pere, so you mind as well speak English," I said, back in French._

_He looked at me. He was angry and now my entire family was on the porch. Eddie got out and stood by the car. I had asked him to let me talk to them first. My brother flitted to me and lifted me into the air by my waist like I was a small child. He gave me a big hug._

_"Hey baby girl. What's up?" he asked, then he looked at my face. __"What...what's wrong?" He looked at Grand pere and followed his line of vision to Eddie._

_He looked at me realizing at that instant what was wrong._

_"Who's that, Angelique?"_

_"My boyfriend," I said._

_"Way wrong answer, Skye. You can't date a damn vampire!" he hissed._

_"Oh stop it Pierre, you're not my father!" I said, rolling my eyes._

_"Well you just wait until he gets here. The shit is going to hit the fan then." He laughed._

_I turned back to my Grand pere. "Please, just meet him."_

_"I'm not helping you with your father, Angel. So go on and bring him up here, but if he steps one toe out of line..." He looked at Eddie, knowing he could hear us._

_I waved to Eddie to come up. He flitted to the porch._

_"I'm sorry, they're just really cautious."_

_"Don't apologize Skye, I understand."_

_I introduced him to my Grand pere and Grand mere (grandmother) first. _

_"This is my Grandfather, Jacques Moreau, and my Grandmother, Josephine."_

_He reached for her hand and kissed it. "Madame, nice to meet you."_

_Then he shook my pere's hand. "Thank you for having me."_

_"Don't make me regret it!" my grand pere said, easing up a little when he saw Eddie's eyes up close._

_"Pere, please!" I said, shaking my head._

_Then I introduced him to my brother. "This is my knuckle head brother, Pierre or PJ." PJ held his hand out for Eddie._

_"Remember what I said about my brother's abilities," I said, silently._

_"Its okay, I have nothing to hide." He responded in kind._

_He took Pierre's hand and I watched his past and future with PJ. We only saw parts of it, but most of his future was centered around me. I looked at him speechless and he smiled. He had been watching in PJ's head also._

_"Well that was interesting," I blushed._

_"Yes it was, but I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He smiled._

_I turned to PJ._

_"I like him, he's got a good soul. I'll talk to dad for you."_

_I hugged him. "Thanks PJ, I swear I love ya."_

_He looked at Eddie._

_"Take care of her. Trust me, you'll never find another woman like her."_

_"I know, and I will," he said, shaking PJ's hand again._

_Then PJ turned to Grand pere. "He's cool grand pere." He patted his shoulder._

_My pere looked at me. "Ok Angelique, bring him in."_

_I smiled._

_****_

_When we got in the house there was food on the table, but I wasn't finished with my introductions yet. Zeus went right to the table and sat down. He was waiting for my brother to toss him some scraps. His thick black and white fur had been shedding terribly with the increasing summer heat._

_"Z, get away from the table, you're shedding everywhere! No one wants dog hair in their food. PJ will bring you some. Go wait in the living room," I said. His golden eyes looked at me and he walked toward the living room._

_I walked around the table pausing behind each chair to introduce them._

_"Ok... pay attention. There will be a quiz later." I smiled and he smiled back. "This is my oncle Bastian and his wife Claudette. My little cousin Emmanuel, we call him 'Manny', and this is his brother Francois, or 'Frankie'." _

_Edward greeted them all. __He was amazed when he found out that Manny was twenty eight and Frankie twenty three. They looked like they were fifteen and thirteen. Now he had a clearer picture of what I meant by aging slowly._

_The evening went by quickly. Eddie fit right in of course. Our families were so similar in many ways. He and PJ were instant friends and that made me happy. My grand mere loved him. She thought he so handsome and was such a gentleman. My grand pere was more hesitant, he had sheltered himself for so long from our kind that he was uncomfortable around them, vegetarians or not._

_I took Eddie upstairs to show him my childhood bedroom. It was all decorated like a boutique in France. It was pink on the top half of the wall and black and white stripes covered the bottom half. Crystal chandeliers and sconces hung from the ceiling and along the walls. My bed was a classic white wrought iron canopy bed. It had pink silk covers and pink ruffled canopy. In the corner were antique shoe and hat boxes with expensive collectible dolls sitting on them. There was also a huge bay window that faced the stables with a plush sitting cushion on the sill. I remembered laying there, waiting for my dad to come home from his hunting trips._

_"This room was made for a princess," Eddie said, looking around._

_"Yeah...I told you my dad has a hard time telling me 'no'." I confessed._

_"Humm...I think I'm coming down with that affliction myself." He teased, pushing me softly to the bed._

_We were laughing, kissing, rolling around on my bed when I froze._

_"What?" Eddie asked, his tongue in my ear._

_"My dad's here." I stood up quickly straightening my clothes._

_Eddie chuckled. _

_"I didn't realize you could move so fast. I feel like a kid who just got caught at his girlfriend's house when he wasn't supposed to be there."_

_"Stop making fun! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed._

_When we got to the grand staircase I slowed down. I held his hand and we started to walk down. My dad came to the staircase and waited at the bottom in the foyer. When I saw him, he held out his arms and I ran to him. He swung me around. I was always going to be daddy's little girl._

_"How's my girl?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Eddie. He kissed my cheeks over my dimples one at a time, like he always did._

_"Is it possible that you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He teased and I blushed._

_"Dad, I want you to meet someone," I said, walking back to grab Eddie's hand._

_"Yeah, your brother called to 'warn' me before I arrived. He said you invited a friend. He also says you're a good guy. Edward right?" he said, holding his hand out to Eddie._

_"Yes sir Mr. Moreau, that's right," Eddie said, shaking my dad's hand._

_"Call me Pierre, Edward," he said._

_Then he started in..._

_"So look Edward...the bottom line is Angel's a grown woman in so many ways. So I can't tell her what to do. She's seen a lot of time pass but she was sheltered from our way of life. I understand that your family is much like ours and that's good but I need to know that she'll be safe with you. She's my only daughter, my baby girl and I couldn't bear it if something happened to her. I know that there were...problems, in your past with our kind and that it's been resolved but I need to be sure. You're the first vampire outside this family that she's been in contact with and quite frankly I'm not so sure I like that."_

_"I understand your concerns, and I can tell you that Skye will be safe with me. I would never let anything harm her, I promise you that."_

_"Well I hope your word is good Edward, because I'm going to hold you to it," he said, hugging me._

_"Thanks dad, for understanding. I love you," I said, hugging him back._

_"I love you too sweetie, but don't thank me yet. I'm not really sure if this is the right thing for you but you've got to live your own life." He sighed then kissed the top of my head._

_"That went way better than I thought it would. I really have to thank PJ." I said silently to Eddie._

_"Yeah me too." Edward thought._

_The ride home was long and I fell asleep in the car. Over all, I considered the night a success._

_****_

"Good morning, beautiful." Eddie smiled at me.

"Mornin', handsome." I reached up to kiss him.

"Looks like rain, you sure you want to spend the day furniture hunting with me? I know how you women are about getting your hair wet." He grinned.

I got up and went to the bathroom.

"Whatever, the house is almost done. Of course I want to go. We can't leave it empty."

"Good, because I wanted your input on everything, since you'll be staying here."

It took a moment for me to register what he had said. I was brushing my teeth and humming to myself. I spat in the sink and turned the water off.

"Come again?" I said, sticking my head out the bathroom door.

Now he was laughing.

"This..." he said, gesturing with his hands. "Is for you. And before you start. I'm not saying you have to sell the house in the bayou. Keep it. But I want you here…with me."

"Wait, what are you saying, Eddie?" I asked, walking back into the bedroom.

"I'm saying I want to be with you Skye. I want you here, with me, in _our_ house," he said, sincerely.

"What about Astoria? Your family and your job are there."

"We'll split our time up between the two places. Summers there in Oregon and winters here in Louisiana. We'll make it work. I can get a job here or take my vacations in the winters instead of the summers. You can finish medical school there."

"Are you sure, Eddie? It seems like an awful lot of changing."

"Changes I'm willing to make, if I get to be with you. I've come to realize that I need you in my life. There's no way I could leave you now. You are my new beginning. So the question then becomes, are you willing to sacrifice and make changes to your life to be with me?"

There was no hesitation on my part. "Yes, of course I am."

I ran and jumped in his arms. He caught me mid air.

"Hey be careful!" he laughed.

"I knew you'd catch me." I said.

"Yes Skye, I will. Every time." He kissed me. "So, I was thinking its time you met my family. Nessie's wedding is in two weeks and I want you to come with me."

"You want me to meet your family? This is getting serious." I teased.

He smiled. "Yes it's time. Besides you talk to them almost everyday on the phone. Don't you want to meet them in person?"

"That's just Alice, Jazz and Esme, and I have seen them. In your head," I said.

He nodded then looked at me.

"Jazz? Why are you talking to Jasper?" he asked me.

"I called one day for Alice and he picked up. We started talking and we have a lot in common surprisingly. He's a southern gentleman. If anyone can appreciate that, it's me. It's a southern thing, you yankees wouldn't understand." I teased.

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, well now they can put a face with the voice. Now go get dressed, we got some shopping to do," he said, as stood me on my feet. He pat me lightly on my behind as I walked back in the bathroom.

*****

Edward

Skye was in a great mood today. I had hoped that I was the one who did that. Asking her to move in with me went against everything that I believed in but it felt right and it was what my heart was telling me to do. And this time I was going to follow my heart and not over think everything. I was tired of doing what everyone expected of me or at least what I thought everyone else expected of me. I just wanted to be happy and enjoy my existence for once, and she made me so very happy.

My way of thinking was quite old fashioned I guess and I always did things the 'right' way. I would have never moved in with a woman who wasn't my wife, before Skye that is. Skye was different, she was a free spirit and hopefully she was rubbing off on me. She always did things her way and always spoke her mind. I loved that about her, envied it actually. She lived life completely on the fly. What happened happened and she dealt with it. She took it all in stride, she was so easy going, so relaxed. This was good because I worried enough for the both of us.

We strolled down the street hand in hand stopping in antique shops for custom pieces. Most of it was going to be delivered but everything that would fit in the trunk of the Maserati we took with us.

"I need to stop at the drug store," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask why but of course she did.

"The drug store? For what? I know you're not sick." She looked confused.

I hesitated to answer.

_"I need to get some condoms."_ I looked down at her. "Just in case, no pressure, I want to be prepared," I said, out loud.

To think I'd have to worry about something _so..._human. It sounded stupid even in my thoughts. She chuckled at my silent embarrassment.

"Don't worry Eddie. I can't have children."

I heard the sorrow in her voice even though she did her best to cover it up.

"I don't have menstrual cycles like human women. I don't think I ovulate at all. I've only been with one man but we never used anything and I never got pregnant."

I stopped walking and pulled her close to me.

"I'm sorry, Skye."

"Thanks, but it's okay, I'm dealing with it. This life comes with its pro's and con's too." She smiled warily. "I guess I should've told you sooner, I'm sorry. Did you want more children?" She looked down.

I pulled her face up.

"I want you, your all that matters. Nessie was a blessing, but an anomaly as well. I never suspected I could have children, that it was even an...option. But if your asking me if it's a deal breaker I'd have to say no. I'm not letting you go that easy."

She smiled and I leaned in to kiss her. My lips stuck to her cherry lip gloss. I licked them when she pulled away.

Trying to cheer her up I changed the subject. "Hey, how about I make you some gumbo tonight?"

"Can you cook gumbo?" she asked.

I smiled.

"I can cook anything mon amour. I've been studying southern cookbooks at night while you were sleeping. I wanted to make something authentic for you. You know how much I enjoy cooking."

She laughed.

"You're so funny, Eddie. You act more human than most humans."

"Practice makes perfect," I said.

When we stopped in front of the grocery store Skye turned to me.

"Hey, I need to run down the street and get something. I'll meet you at the car."

"Alright," I said, pulling her into a kiss before I let her go.

****

As I put the groceries in the car it started to drizzle. I wondered what was keeping Skye. She was off my radar. She had her mind closed to me. When I saw her jogging around the corner I got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Merci," (Thanks) she said, as she sat on the leather seat.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

When I got in the car I notice a small bag on the floor. She saw me look at it.

"Girl stuff." She shrugged.

As we drove home the rain got heavier, and it was apparent that a storm was on the horizon. I helped Skye to the porch when we got home. Home...it made me smile just thinking about it. Skye was grateful. I was so fast her hair barely got wet. I took the groceries in the kitchen and started dinner.

Skye insisted on helping. I don't think she trusted my gumbo making skills yet. But it was alright, we had fun cooking together. We were kissing and touching each other as we did. Who knew cooking could be this much fun. We had no furniture except for the bed, so we sat on the dining room floor while she ate.

"It was good, Eddie. Your gumbo gets an A plus," she said licking her lips.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." I smiled, staring at her mouth.

"Do you mind? I want to take a shower." She gestured toward the dishes.

" No, I got it, go ahead."

The dishes didn't take too long, there weren't too many to do. I started up the stairs and could hear Skye singing in the shower. I stopped in the hallway and listened for a minute. I couldn't help smiling. I walked in the bedroom and lit a few of her candles. They filled the air with a soft lavender scent. I walked out the double doors onto the balcony and sat on the chaise lounge. I laid back and watched the storm from under the shelter of the balcony's roof. I liked the rain, and it was almost tropical here. The drops were warm and would come sideways if the wind blew just right. I heard the shower turn off and Skye's footsteps on the floor. She was headed this way. When she opened the door I turned to face her. I think my mouth must've fell open because I was sure my tongue was hanging out.

"You like it, then?" She smiled, turning in a circle giving me the complete picture.

I didn't say or think anything. But she knew my answer.

_"So…that's what was in the bag?"_

She just smiled and nodded.

Her hair was wet and heavy from the shower so it hung in loose waves to her behind. She had oiled her skin with coconut oil and the scent was blowing in the air all around me. She smelled wonderful, like a fresh island breeze. She had on a short, simple, white negligee that hung to the top of her thighs. That and nothing else and it was completely sheer. She was perfect, all the way down to her pretty polished red toes. The lightening flashed and lit up her face. Her blue eyes glistened like Ceylon sapphires in the moonlight.

"Come here, Skye." I called to her.

She walked slowly to me and I held my hand out for her. She took it and I pulled her toward me.

"Come… sit." I patted my lap and she did as I asked.

She straddled my legs and her eyes met mine.

"Vous etes magnifique." (You're stunning(beautiful)) I whispered and she smiled shyly.

I ran my hands over her hips then under her gown. I stroked her round, naked behind and still her eyes didn't move from mine. My hands made their way to her waist and when I got to her navel she let out a low moan and inhaled deeply. They continued, traveling up her belly to her breasts. I gave them a light squeeze and made circles over her nipples with my thumbs. They hardened under my cool touch and protruded against the sheer fabric. I took my time kissing them through the negligee, making sure I gave each of them equal time.

My kisses soon found her collar bone, her neck and eventually her mouth. It was moist and hot against my cool one. I wondered how hot and wet that other place was. With that single thought I was struggling against my pants. As I kissed her neck and ears she removed my shirt. I let her lead, and even though I wasn't sure how far she would take it. I had a pretty good idea of where we were headed.

She shoved me back softly and I let her have her way. She put her hot mouth on my neck and worked her way down to my chest. She stopped and ran her warm tongue over my nipples. Then downward she continued, running her tongue over my stomach, kissing my navel. I was so amazed by the sensations she caused that I hadn't realized she had unbutton my pants. I felt her warm hands stroking my shaft eagerly. Bliss, that would be the best way to describe what I feeling.

I let her ease off my pants so that she could have me however she wanted me. She finally broke eye contact and the muscles in my stomach flexed and tightened when she took me into her mouth. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I took in. I was glad that I didn't have to breath because I may have passed out. No woman had ever done this to me, taken me into her mouth. The feeling of her warm tongue working me over was… oh shit... my head felt heavy.

I growled and a shiver overtook me when her teeth lightly scraped the sides of my cock. She opened her mind to me. She was enjoying herself. It pleased her to know that she was pleasing me. Our minds and bodies were connected. Every pleasure and emotion I felt, she felt and vice versa.

I gently grabbed a handful of her hair and let my hand follow the natural motion of her head. I watched as my cock slid between her full lips, which were already stretched to their capacity to allow for my girth. My head fell back involuntarily, and I closed my eyes when I hit the back of her throat. She was swallowing me whole, taking in every last inch of me. My breathing was heavier now. I let go of her hair and my hands gripped the sides of the chair. A low deep rumbling sound escaped from my chest as I spilled down her throat. She didn't release me until my entire body had relaxed. When I opened my eyes I was staring into the dark rainy sky.

_"My god...that was...shit…!"_

The words had escaped me. And before I could even complete my thought she had climbed back into my lap. I sat up and kissed her voraciously.

" You're _very_ good at that." I praised, still euphoric.

"Am I?" she smirked, leaning in to kiss me again. She knew the power she wielded.

"Edward?" she had called my name quietly.

"Oui, mon amour? (Yes, my love)" My eyes met hers. She wanted something and I didn't care what she asked for, it was hers.

"I want you," she said.

I took a deep breath. I'd waited months to hear these words.

"Are you sure?" I searched her face.

"Oui, faire l'amour avec moi, Edward." (Yes, make love to me, Edward) Her voice was soft and sure. Her eyes blazing.

With those words I was ready once more. She wouldn't have to ask twice. I wrapped my hands around her tiny waist and lifted her up. I lowered her and slowly entered her hot, wet, welcoming body. Her silky wetness surrounded me and we both moaned as I struggled and pushed against her tightness to fit. I buried my face in between her breasts and took long deep breaths. Her heartbeat quicken.

Her body had just become an ultimate high for me. I couldn't imagine anything feeling better to me than she did right now. Drinking human blood was now a mere second compared to her, to this. It was becoming clearer to me why making love with a human for my kind almost always ended badly. It was very hard to have these two great pleasures at your fingertips and succumb to one and not the other. Just controlling my strength in the waves of pleasure took tremendous self control. I was glad I didn't have to worry so much about breaking her, but I was still gentle.

I took her face in my hands while her body adjusted to me. My lips brushed against hers, and I lost my fingers in her hair. I broke our kissing and moved to her neck, rubbing the tip of my nose against it, breathing in her essence. Our thoughts became one and I could feel how my cool skin sent electrical sensations through her body. Is that how I felt to her? I was glad that I was giving her as much pleasure as she was giving me.

Her hips started grinding into mine now. I lay back and let her have me. Matching her grind for grind. She was amazing to watch. The movement of her body was hypnotic against the dark rainy night sky. Watching her was driving me insane.

The rain had turned into a full blown thunderstorm and the wind was blowing a fine mist onto the balcony. We were getting wet and her gown clung to her body like wet tissue paper. It was completely transparent now. The lighting strikes lit up the balcony and her. The visual of her riding me, and the feel of her sliding up and down my cock was becoming too much. I wasn't ready for this to end so I sat up and held her still, pulling her into my chest. She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. She knew how close I was.

"You first," I whispered into her ear. Now making it my mission to please.

She held her arms up for me and I slipped her wet gown over her head. I clasped my hands around her back and suckled at her breasts, giving them my full attention. She grabbed the back of my head. She was lost in my touch, floating in her mind. I wanted her on the bed. The one I had brought for her, for us, for this. I stood up effortlessly and without leaving her body, I carried her inside.

****

My hands were cupping her round derrière as I lay her down softly on the bed. I took her hands and pinned them above her head with one of mine. My other hand slowly slid down her arm and across her beautiful face...over her mouth, where she kissed my fingertips. Then over her throat, I could feel her pulse racing…down further now to her breasts. Her back arching in response to my teasing. I lightly pinched her nipples and when my hand traced across her belly she shifted and giggled.

Damn, even her giggling was sexy.

I was teasing her with the coolness of my hand, and I could see in her mind the sensation, the craziness it was causing. Her mind was in a frenzy. I put more weight on her hips and began grinding them into the bed. I'd use just enough strength and pressure to get her there. I lifted her leg and went deeper. Her body tightened in response making me smile.

"There it is..." I teased, quietly. I had found her spot.

She tried to free her hands, but I held them. I wouldn't let up until her beautiful body was quivering beneath mine.

She moaned my name softly. "Edward…"

I lifted her other leg and she threw it around me. Now that they were both wrapped around my waist and she was completely open to me. She was almost there I could see it, feel it. I went deeper, faster. She felt so good. I couldn't stop now even if I wanted to. I separated her hands, pinning them on either side of her head. The movement of sliding in and out of her was sending me over the edge. I buried my face in her neck but I didn't let up.

"Damn it Skye! You feel so fucking good!" I moaned into her ear, kissing the hollow beneath it.

"Ooh...Yes!" she stammered lifting her hips.

The sounds she made, the things running through her mind…

I pumped and rotated my hips into her, making sure I hit her sweet spot everytime. I grunted with each thrust. We were rocking the bed. She was a lot stronger than I thought and I found myself worrying about the bed. I hope it held.

"Oooooh, God!" she called out through gritted teeth.

I felt her orgasm as if it were my own. The sudden wetness on my thighs and the clenching of her pussy set me off. I released into her, letting out a long growl into her neck. I continued until my cock was completely spent.

Her mind had started to float. Her body was trembling and was all flush. I had never seen anyone's entire body blush before. It was beautiful.

Her orgasm lasted for what seemed like minutes. I was lying on top of her. I couldn't move. We were both spent, breathing hard. I waited for her body to calm. To loosen its grip on me, then I slowly, reluctantly, pulled out of her. We both groaned.

Tonight had been worth the wait. But I was so glad the waiting was over.

"Edward, you're a fantastic lover." She smiled seductively. "That was perfect."

"You're perfect," I said, kissing her lips.

I smiled and sighed a little as I slowly rolled off her voluptuous body. I held out my arm for her. I wanted her near me. She laid her head on my chest, her wild hair thrown across my arm. That actually took me out a bit. She and I could give Em and Rose a run for their money.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said, still smiling.

"About?" she questioned.

"You and me, and the fact that we're going to need a stronger bed," I said.

"Oh..." she smiled, snuggling into my side.

I hadn't known I could feel this way about anybody else. I was happier than I had been in a long time and it felt good. Her warm, naked body felt good next to mine. We laid there in each others arms and listened to the storm. Less than 5 minutes later she had dozed off.

****

At about 3 a.m she woke and called out for me.

"Edward?"

I shifted toward her. Her back was to me so I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm here."

She didn't turn around.

"Umm...Edward, I need you."

I didn't have to read her mind to know what she needed from me. The longing in her voice had told me everything.

"Again?" I growled.

"Um Hmm."

"I thought you'd never ask," I said, in a low, deep whisper.

I snaked my hand up her belly and palmed her breast. She arched her back pushing her ass into my stomach. I closed the space between us. I sucked roughly on the back of her neck as I took her from behind.

****

I don't think we left the bed for two days. Just enough to bathe and for her to eat. Then we were at each other again. Making love two and three times a day. We had 'blessed' every room in the house so to speak by the weeks' end.

The furniture deliveries continued throughout the week, and the house was looking more like a home. The day before we were to leave, I went hunting while Skye was still sleeping. Zeus was glad to see me go. He hadn't been allowed in the bed for a week now and he was pissed. He was snuggling into Skye's side when I got up to leave.

"Don't get too comfortable Z, I'll be back soon," I said to him, and he rested his head on her belly. She unconsciously rubbed his fur.

"You're such a spoiled ass," I hissed and he closed his eyes ignoring me. He had Skye back and that's all he cared about.

****

When I returned, Skye was laying on a blanket on the back lawn in bikini bottoms. That's it, no top, and Z was lying under the tree by the patio.

I wanted to take her right there in the damn grass. I bent over her carefully and sucked her nipple into my mouth roughly. She gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck instantly, pulling me closer.

"Umm Edward..." she moaned, so I deepened the suction. She opened her legs for me and I ran the back of my finger over her crotch. She was wet...so very wet. I was untying the strings to her bottoms when Z's head popped up.

"Damn it!" I stopped my assault. I had been so into Skye I had blocked everything else out.

"What?" she asked, not wanting to let go of me.

"Delivery truck," I said, tying her strings back up. I stood up and slowly walked toward the house.

She lay back down and closed her eyes making no attempt to cover herself. I didn't even turn around when I called back to her.

"Skye, please love. I don't want to break any necks today," I said.

She reached over and grabbed her top. I shook my head. That was my Skye, wild and free.

**************

AN: So yes I took some liberties with the sparkling thing. I hated that part of the book, sorry. So in my story the vamps just have beautiful smooth skin that 'seems' to glow when kissed by the sun. Nothing drastic.


	5. Skeletons

**I don't own twilight characters S. Meyer does**

**Thanks to those of you leaving feedback, its appreciated.**

**5. Skeletons**

Skye

"Eddie!" I called up the stairs. "Can we stop by Sid's before we hit the highway? I want to say bye."

"Yes that's fine. It's on the way out anyway." He came downstairs carrying our bags.

"You need some help?" I asked.

"No, stronger than I look." He teased.

I sat on the porch steps while he loaded the Maserati.

"You call your family?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I told them I was going home with you to meet your family."

"And what did they say?"

"Nothing really…" I lied.

"Um hmm...and Pierre, what did he say?" He stopped on the stairs and looked at me. I didn't answer him.

"Skye, what did your father say?" He pressed.

"He said...he said to tell you that he better not have to come up north because he hates the cold."

"That's all?"

"Well, I'd rather not repeat the rest..."

"Hell, your father hates me," he said.

"No he doesn't. I told you he's just a little over protective, that's all. And I'm his baby Eddie... Trust me if he didn't like you he would have kicked your ass out that first night and locked me in the house."

"Hum..." he hummed.

I changed the subject.

"You sure you want to drive? It's a long way to Washington."

"It won't take me that long. 2 - 2 ½ days maybe. I can drive straight through. If I push it at night we'll be there by Wednesday night. " He smiled. "Besides, I've got to get the Maserati home. There's entirely too much dust here for this kind of car."

"Alright then." I threw my hands up.

I went to grab a water out the fridge and didn't realize I was standing there with the door open. Eddie was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching me. Suddenly he was behind me, his cool kisses on the back of my shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts, mon amour," he said, sweeping my hair away from the back of my neck. His cool breath made the hairs stand up.

"I'm just a little nervous about meeting your family. You haven't brought anyone home since your… wife." I stared at the ground.

"Yes that's true. But don't worry, they're going to love you. They just want me to be happy, and I am." He kissed the back of my neck. "Don't tell me you're scared. You of all people." He laughed spinning me around.

"I didn't say scared. I said nervous, Eddie."

He scooped me into his arms quickly and carried me toward the door.

"Well don't be nervous, I'm not. It'll be fine," he said, hitting the lights on the way out.

****

When we got to Sid's he was behind the bar. He waved to us when he saw us come in.

"Skye, Eddie, what brings you out this evenin'? I haven't seen ya'll in about a week. Where you been?" he asked.

Eddie smiled. "Working on the house, Sid."

I looked at him grinning from ear to ear. "_Is that what we were doing?"_

He smiled at me with his eyes trying hard to keep a straight face.

Sid slid us our regular drinks and Eddie slipped him a twenty.

"Keep the change," he said, smiling.

He never protested when Eddie way overpaid him for a coke and water. He kept his money. Men, I swear, I'll never get it.

"Sid, I just came to tell you that Eddie and I are headed out of town. We're going to his... niece's wedding and I'm going to meet his folks. I didn't want you to worry when you didn't see us around for a while. I'll call you when we get there, to let you know we made it safely."

"You going to meet his folks? Must be getting serious," he said, looking at me knowingly.

"It's...getting there," I said, winking at him, letting him know that it was cool, that Eddie knew about me.

His eyebrow rose and he gave me a half nod.

"Getting there huh? Okay cher... look you gotta sing for me 'fore you go."

"Oh Sid... I don't have time. We were just heading…" Before I could finish Eddie touched my arm.

"Go ahead, mon amour. I'd like to hear you as well." He kissed my hand.

"Alright, fine."

****

I walked to the small stage and Jimmy the bass player handed me the mic. I spoke with him quickly about my selection and he winked at me.

_"_This is for Edward, you know why," I said into the mic, looking over at him. He smiled and the music began. I sang Jill Scott's, 'The Way'.

_"Woke up this morning, with a smile on my face. Jump outta bed, took a showerr, dressed, cleaned up my place. Made me some breakfast, toast...two scrambled eggs, gritsss. Grabbed my keys, grabbed purse, grabbed my jacket off to work. Beaming all the wayy, down thirdddd..._

_Is it the wayyyy, you loove, me baaaby...."_

When I was finished everyone stood up and clapped and whistled. I took my bow. I went to step off the stage and a hand from the crowd reached up to help me down. I followed the arm to a face.

"Chevalier?" (she-valle-`ay). My eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled.

"I'd know that voice anywhere, Angelique. I heard you singing from outside. Will you let me help you down or are you going to leave me hanging, mademoiselle?"

I took a deep breath and took his hand. He stepped forward and lifted me off the stage effortlessly. He pulled me close to him in his big muscular arms. When he leaned in to kiss me I turned away.

"What are you doing, Chevalier?" I asked quietly, pushing him back. My hands looked childlike on his massive chest.

"Don't be that way ma dame (my lady). I've missed you so, Angelique." I loved and hated when he said my name. It flowed so smoothly from his lips and caused unwanted reactions from my body.

I needed to get away from him. I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm. Before I could protest Eddie had made his way through the crowd.

"Skye, is there a problem?" he asked taking my hand. I should have known that he was watching, listening, he didn't miss anything.

"No, no problem Eddie, lets just go." I tried to walk away with him but Chevalier grabbed my other hand.

"I'm not done talking with you, Angel!" he said louder, his eyes now on Eddie.

Now Eddie was fuming. He was reading Chevalier's thoughts I was sure. I didn't need to be a psyhic to see where this was headed. I had to diffuse the situation before it got out of control.

"Let. her. go!" Eddie said, almost growling.

_Shit!_

I stepped in front of Eddie, being sure to make eye contact. I had to get him focused.

_"Eddie, look at me. Please control yourself. I'm fine really."_

His eyes looked down at me.

_"He better release you if he wants to keep that arm attached to his body."_

I turned to Chevy.

"Not here Chevalier, please. Let's go outside, this is Sids place…" I said, not knowing what else to say.

He looked at me and let my hand go. He didn't want to mess up Sid's place either. He loved him as much as I did. He started for the door and I followed, Eddie in tow. I couldn't believe he was back. Sid could have warned me. When did he get here? And how was I going to explain this to Edward?

_"I know he's your fiancé, Skye. There's nothing to explain."_ He was gripping my hand tighter as we walked toward the door.

_"Don't listen to his thoughts, he's not my fiancé. It's been over between us, Edward."_

_"Perhaps you should tell him that, Angelique. Because he doesn't seem to be aware of it! And when were you going to tell me that I was sleeping with a woman who had promised her heart to another!"_ He was angry.

I stopped walking and looked at him.

_"There's nothing to tell, it's over with him. We are not engaged anymore, he's the ex I was referring to. And I know you're not angry with me, after the week we just had! Surely you know who has my heart, Edward."_

He looked at me and seemed to calm down...a little.

Sid saw the altercation and came from behind the bar. I held my hand up. "It's ok Sid." But I knew that wasn't going to fly. He followed us outside anyway.

When we got outside I heard Zeus's barking coming from Eddie's car.

Then Chevalier started in.

"Who the hell is he, Skye!? he asked.

"That's none of your business, Chevalier. I don't belong to you."

"The hell you don't! We're supposed to be getting married!" he shouted, staring Eddie down.

I shook my head.

"Newsflash... That's over, Chevalier! You left, remember. You can't just come back and think we're going to pick up where we left off. Do you have any idea what it did to me when you left? Do you have any idea how many months I cried for you!" I yelled. I wasn't going to cry damn it! I refused to let it all come back to the surface.

He was looking at the ground now. He was hurting as well. And like a fool I felt bad for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake, Angelique. Can't you forgive me after everything we've been through?" His voice was softer now. "Je t'aime, Angelique."(I love you, Angelique)

The pain I felt when he said those words were like a knife in the heart. Then he drove it in deeper.

"I came back to say I was sorry. That I was wrong. I went to the bayou but you weren't there and Sid wouldn't tell me where you were. I need you, Angelique. I can't be without you. I won't be without you. I'm not ready for us to be over. Tell me you forgive me."

He wasn't paying Eddie any attention now. He was just looking into my eyes. I didn't say anything. I just held onto Eddie's hand, squeezing tighter and drawing my strength from him as my frustration built up. Chevalier looked at our hands twined together and was furious. His fists balled up and he closed his eyes.

"Please tell me you're not giving up everything we had for some stranger you just met!" he growled.

I saw the hurt in his face and I couldn't look at him. I closed my eyes wondering if I could walk away from this chapter of my life and start another. Change was so hard and he was familiar to me. Lord knows I had loved Chevalier with all that I had. He had been my first everything and he had known me like no other. Could I walk away from him now and not look back? I could never give a man half of me. It was always all or nothing. I didn't know how to love any other way. When I loved, I loved completely. So was I ready to give my heart to another? Take a chance and start a new chapter? Could I let Chevalier go after everything we'd been through?

Edward released my hand, he had read my thoughts. I wasn't blocking because I wanted to read Chevalier's mind while he spoke to me. I turned to look at him, his face was stoic but I could tell he was hurt. He said nothing, his eyes staring into mine. He was waiting for me to answer my own questions. I looked between the two of them. One my past, and man I had loved so deeply, but had torn my world to pieces. The other, my possible future. And I say possible because Edward was still in love with and mourning his dead wife. Would he ever come around? Could he give me his heart? Was I strong enough to wait for him? Was he worth the wait? All these things ran quickly though my head before I opened my mouth.

"Chevalier...I'm sorry but you completely destroyed what we had when you left. You made your decision then. I just want to be happy, I deserve that. I'm starting a new chapter in my life. So if you'll excuse me…we were just leaving."

I held my hand out for Eddie's not sure if he would take it. He smiled and took it.

"Shall we go then?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed my hand. We walked toward the car.

"You can't be serious, Angelique! You're leaving with him!" Chevalier shouted and Sid put his hands on his shoulders and patted them tenderly.

"Let her go," Sid said, whispering.

I looked at him over the car. He now understood how I felt when my tante told me he left. I saw the water pooling in his eyes. He slowly turned and started down the street. What had I done? I didn't want to hurt him this bad even though he had hurt me. Eddie opened the car door for me and I sat in the soft leather seat. I knew I had some explaining to do but right now he was happy that I took that chance with him. That I had chose and put my trust in him. He leaned over the arm rest and kissed me passionately. He started the car and we pulled off. I couldn't even look back. He reached out for my hand. He knew that it hurt me to hurt Chevalier and he understood.

****

I woke up to Bach playing on the radio. My mouth was dry and I reached for my water. It was a little warm but I still took a long swig of it. The sun was high in the sky so I figured it was after noon.

"Good mornin'." I turned to him.

"Good afternoon." He corrected.

I looked at the clock in the car. It was 2 pm. I must have been more tired than I thought. I sat up from the recline position and shifted uncomfortably. I needed to stretch my legs and I'm sure Z needed a restroom break.

"The next exit is in a couple of miles. I've stopped already for Z, but we'll stop so you can eat and use the restroom."

A bathroom break would be nice and I was hungry. He knew me better than I knew myself. I knew I had made the right decision.

"So do you want to clear the air now or later because it feels like there's an elephant in this car with us?" I said.

"If you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen. I saw most of it in his thoughts, but I'm sure you have a different take on the events as you so clearly stated last night."

"You have no idea. His version is only half the story and is probably skewed a little. It's quite different from my side." I shook my head and continued.

"Chevy's younger than me literally but not physically because of my...genes, and we've have known each other a long time. He's a good friend of PJ's. Chevalier's mother is a priestess as well and her gift to Chevalier was strength. He's very strong, like PJ. He's probably as strong as a vampire which is why he and my brother got along so well."

Eddie's eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"He had to learn to control his strength just as I had to learn to control my mind reading and telekinetic abilities. It was hard for him to just drink out of a glass and not shatter it in his hands. And the older he got, the stronger he got, but eventually, with PJ's help, he learned to control it.

"Like my brother and I, he was born this way and always felt different, like an outcast. So we were outcasts together and for a time it was just us, me, PJ and Chevy. We knew each others secrets and that brought us closer together. We felt like we were keeping each other safe, protecting one another. Once Chevalier matured into a young man we started to look at each other differently and eventually we went from friends to lovers," I said, watching Edward.

"A few years after he finished high school, Chevy asked me to have my dad change him. He had asked me to marry him and didn't want to get too much older than me. I loved him so much I considered asking my father to make the man that I loved 'timeless' so we could be together. Soon that was all he cared about. It had become an obsession with him and I no longer felt that he was doing it for the right reason." I looked at Eddie who was quiet just listening.

"So I asked him to wait a little longer. I wanted to be sure and he freaked out. We don't go around haphazardly changing people. We've only converted two humans before, my grand mere and my tante," I said.

"I'm sorry to say I think I was right about Chevy. Sure he loves me. A fool could see that, but is he _in love_ with me? I'm not so sure. If he were, he wouldn't have cheated on me with some tramp when he didn't get his way. Anyway...later he called off the wedding and left town with her. That was the last time I saw him before last night."

"He cheated on you with another woman?" he asked looking confused. He hadn't seen that in Chevy's thoughts. And to Eddie I was the most beautiful, loving person that he had met in a long time. Our sex life was spectacular, so he couldn't understand why Chevy would be attracted to anyone else when he had a good woman at home. It wasn't adding up for him. More so Eddie was a gentleman, old school. You just didn't hurt someone you claimed to love so deeply that way.

I tried to explain.

"Chevy knows I read minds, he wouldn't be dumb enough to think about her around me. And I don't understand why he cheated either. Maybe it was his ego or some man thing. Maybe I hurt him by not asking my father to change him for me. Maybe he just wanted to hurt me. I don't know... My tante told me he said he was sorry and that he just wasn't ready, he needed more time. Whatever. He shattered my heart. I spent the next month in my bed crying. I didn't answer my phone or my door for that matter. I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"And Chevalier?" Eddie asked.

"He knew I was suffering, tante told him. He didn't want to see me that way, knowing it was his fault. So he stayed away. He never could stand to see me crying and hurting, but it never stopped him from doing it."

"So he knew and he left you like that?"

I nodded.

"My grand mere and PJ came over after the first month, worried because they hadn't heard a word from me. They could see I wasn't getting over it. They let themselves in. I had forgotten to move the spare key. PJ wanted to kill him after he saw me but I told him to just let it go. My grand mere stayed with me a couple of weeks and got me together. I'll never understand why everything is so permanent with me when it comes to life and love." I started to cry as the memories came flooding back in a cold wave of unresolved emotion.

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. It makes me feel helpless because I don't know how to fix it, to stop the hurt."

"Crying is not a bad thing. It helps to relieve stress and frustration. It's a good cleansing for me, then I can start over." I told him and he nodded in understanding.

We made our stop for gas, food and a restroom break. The day came and went.

The ride seemed so long. Eddie and I laughed, talked and listened to our favorite music as he drove. He had forgiven the whole Chevalier incident because he now understood everything. Besides that he couldn't stay mad at me too long and I promised that there would be no more secrets between us, no more skeletons.

****

By the next evening we were already in Nevada, almost to Washington. We had only been on the road for one day. I wasn't really surprised though, not with the way Eddie drove.

"Eddie, I need a shower, and a real bed tonight." I griped.

"Alright we'll stop in Reno. We're almost there now, we're making good time." He smiled and the engine revved.

When we got to the hotel in Reno Eddie got a high roller suite. The staff recognized him and were all, Mr. Masen this and Mr. Masen that.

"Who is Mr. Masen?" I asked as he opened the door to the suite for me.

"Me of course, it's my human last name. I use it on some of my papers instead of Cullen. We have to move around a lot. That's why we live in Oregon now instead of Washington. We had been there over ten years and none of us were changing physically. I mean hair dye only gets you so far. But even the gray hair couldn't hide the fact that Carlisle wasn't aging. It helps, but eventually we have to move on. We change our last names when we move, usually using those from our human lives. We just take turns using each others. Cullen is a constant though because it's our father's name, we'll all, always be Cullen's." He talked as he turned on the bath water.

"Oh, I see," I said, undressing.

"Do you see? Because this is what you're signing up for by being with me. Constant changes, a life on the go. We'll never be settled anywhere too long." He sat on the tub edge and watched me.

"I'm here aren't I? I'm used to being unsettled." I sat on his lap. "I know this won't be easy, but walking away from you now wouldn't be either. It's too late. I'm in too deep, Edward," I said, the weight of my words crushing me.

I knew when I walked away from Chevy that I was in love with Edward and it both scared and freed me. The tightness in my chest released and I felt light headed. I'd been afraid to love again, but happy that I could. I hadn't expected this to happen so quickly. I thought that I just cared deeply for him but this was more than just caring about him. It was unconditional, unrelenting love. I didn't even realize what it was until I decided to walk away from everything that I had with Chevy to be with him, just hoping that one day he'd feel the same about me. I looked at Eddie. He was staring at me with an endearing look in his eyes. He knew. My thought's were open to him. I wasn't blocking him as I thought things through.

I started to speak. "Edward, I'm in lo…"

He put his finger to my lips.

"I know, Skye." He spoke with his eyes closed.

When they opened his mouth was on mine. We said nothing else the rest of the night. Our bodies did all the talking from that point on.

****

He sat me in the hot tub and undressed himself while I watched. He climbed in across from me and called me to him with a nod of his head. I moved across the tub to him and touch his hard chest with my hands. The hot water had made his skin feel warmer. It felt nice. I climbed onto his lap. He sat forward so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His hands ran slowly over my behind and up my back as we kissed, leaving a cool trail of water in their place. He seized the back of my neck and gently pulled my head backward. He slid his cool tongue up my neck and under my chin, licking me from my collarbone to my mouth. My body was already trembling when he lifted me onto him. The anticipation was too much, and as I slid down the length of him I was already cumming.

Now I was hungry for him. My body was flush, and the hot water didn't help. His cool body was my only salvation. It kept me from being overwhelmed by the heat. He held my ass in his hands as I made love to him, using his arms to guide and lift me. He growled and laid back putting his hands above his head, smiling.

_"It's all yours. Do with it as you wish."_

I rode him until I couldn't move my legs. And as my second orgasm hit I collapsed into his chest with a whimper. He rubbed my back laughing to himself.

"Goodness woman, you're insatiable." He grinned.

He lifted me out of the tub and sat me on the edge. He lay a towel on ledge surrounding the tub and pushed me back slowly. He leaned over me and kissed down the imaginary line that divided my body in half. My legs, still wrapped around his waist now required some support from him. He sucked my breasts eagerly as he entered me again. My back arched, he used the movement to pull me further onto him. I moaned his name melodiously.

"That's it Skye, sing for me, mon amour."

He was a gentle but aggressive lover. He knew what I wanted, needed, and did everything in his power to give it to me. Even though he could have pulled it right out my head he didn't. We were kindred spirits and he knew instinctively how to please me. He took my legs and moved them to his shoulders, taking time to kiss my toes as he did. That drove me crazy. I watch as his slow movements became faster, more fluid. With my legs in this position he filled me up easily and he was well on his way to achieving his own high. Our eyes were locked together, the intensity increased our experience.

"Ugghh," he barked out loudly, as his seed flowed freely from his body to mine. He slowed his stride and eased my legs to his sides. His breathing was rapid but uniform. He lifted me quickly into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his head and he planted kisses along my jaw line as he carried me to the bed. He wasn't going to let the night end...not just yet anyway.

****

It was after 3 p.m when I woke. Eddie had gone into the casino to gamble a little. I was tired. Keeping up with Eddie in bed wasn't easy. He could go all night if he wanted to and in theory I could too but I would pay for it later. I was more human than vampire and needed my rest. I wanted our love making sessions to never end so I would make love with him until my body completely gave out. So because of last night and not sleeping well on the road, I had slept half the daylight away.

Eddie had order brunch before he left so I ate, showered and got dressed. I put on a blue tube top and a long gauze skirt that was all shades of blue. My hair was in a single messy ponytail at the top of my head and I wore my big silver hoop earrings with the matching bracelets. I topped it all off with cherry lip gloss.

When Eddie got back to the room I was laying across the couch watching tv.

"You ready to go, mon amour?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." I stood up slowly.

He frowned. "What's wrong, Skye?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Why are you moving so slow, are you hurt?"

I laughed.

"No, I'm tired, Eddie. Sleepy that's all." I hugged my arms around his tight muscular waist and lay my head on his chest. I listened to his breathing.

He looked down at me then bent over to kiss my forehead.

"I can carry you if you want." He proposed out of concern.

"No thanks Eddie, I'm a big girl. I can walk." I laughed.

****

The valet pulled the car around and loaded the bags into the trunk. He liked the car and was thinking how he enjoyed driving it when Zeus and I walked out of the hotel lobby. Then all his attention was on me. He looked older than me, maybe 23, or 25. He was cute, tall, dark skin, and curly black hair, so I smiled when our eyes met and he smiled back. He went to open the car door for me then Eddie stepped in.

"Thanks, I got it from here," Eddie said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Masen." He frowned.

_Damn, he always has a honey on his arm. _The valet thought.

I sat in the seat as Zeus climbed into the back. Eddie tipped the valet then got in the car.

"Wasn't that his job?" I asked, smiling.

"Not funny, Skye. You're a hopeless flirt, smiling at him like that."

"Like what? That's how I always smile," I said.

"And you read minds just as well as I do, so you know what it does to members of the opposite sex." He chastised.

"I can't help it if all men have a one track mind. Apparently your mind tracks that way often." I laughed.

"The 'honeys' he's referring to are my sisters and family friends. Nothing more," he replied, smiling.

"Umm hum, sure they are," I said, rolling my eyes.

****

We were once again on the road headed toward Washington for Reneesme's wedding. It was this Saturday but the festivities were starting Thursday evening. I was being thrown right in the mist of things. I wondered how the first meeting would go as I dozed off. We were making good time and would be there by morning for sure. I was finally going to meet Edward's family, the Cullen's.

**********


	6. Family Affair

**I don't own Twilight characters S. Meyer does. I do own the others in my story. Review, Review Thanks**

6. Family Affair

Skye

My face was warm and the back of my eyelids were glowing a familiar red. I realized that the sun was shining on my face. I shifted a little and noticed I had more room than I should've. We weren't moving either. The Maserati drove smooth but not that smooth. We were already here. We must have arrived early this the morning.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was light and airy and I was almost positive that it was Edward's. There was an entire wall filled with CD's and old records. In the corner was small couch, and next to it a Bose stereo that had head phones plugged in. Scattered across the sofa were sheets of music paper and old journals. A flat screen TV hung on the far wall. The other was completely made of glass. The room was very inviting and surprisingly homey. I closed my eyes and rubbed them with the back of my hand clearing the sleep away. When I opened them again, Eddie was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning sleepy head. You feel better today?"

"Yes, thank you. How'd you know I was up?"

He pointed to his head.

"Do you ever not listen?" I rolled my eyes.

He laughed.

"I'm not as good with the blocking as you are. I just ignore it, which is not the same thing. You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Well get up and get dressed. I've got some eggs, sausage and cinnamon bread for you downstairs." He stood up but I didn't budge.

"What is it?" He turned around.

_"Your family is downstairs?"_

"Yes of course, where else would they be?" he asked, reading my thoughts.

I hesitated.

"Come on." He smiled, picking me up off the bed. "Get dressed, they're waiting to meet you," he said, dropping me off in the bathroom.

"Oh great...no pressure there." I shook my head and sat on the toilet. "I guess there's no putting off the inevitable."

"Nope." He shook his head. "Skye, you're being silly. Get up and get dressed. By the way... I filled them in on you and the whole mind reading thing."

_"Great...now I'm the freaky new girlfriend."_ I sighed.

_"Freaky, they're used to. They're going to love you. I promise."_ He winked and walked out the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and turned the shower on.

*****

Edward

I heard the shower cut off and I knew it wouldn't be long now. Everyone would finally meet the woman who had taken over my life.

I took a quick glance around the room. Carlisle and Esme were in the corner chair reading together. Jazz and Em were watching Sports Center, Alice was on the phone making last minute preparations for the wedding and Rose was in the garage still fussing about my car. When I got home this morning she pulled it into the garage to check it out.

_"Edward, this is not the kind of car you drive on dirt roads!" She hissed when lifted the hood to the Maserati. "You're such an idiot! Your hillbilly human girlfriend didn't have a tractor or something?"_

_"Love you too. Rose," I said, smiling as I left the garage._

Hillbilly? She must not have gotten a good look at Skye this morning when I brought her in. I couldn't wait for Rose to get an eyeful of Skye. She'd eat those words.

Reneesme was still asleep. She and Jacob stayed in the cottage since we were all back in the house. I didn't want Skye to have to sleep in the house I once shared with my wife. It wasn't fair to her and I wanted to keep my memories of Bella and I in the cottage sacred. I had called Nessie on the phone after Skye fell asleep yesterday. She was all too happy to do me the favor. She was just glad that I wasn't sulking anymore.

_"Daddy, I'm just glad you found someone. It's been 5 years since mom past on and I was beginning to worry about you," she said._

_"Don't worry about me Nessie, I'm ok."_

_"Now maybe, but I was starting to get scared. I think we all were daddy. If Uncle Jazz hadn't been around to lighten your moods…"_

_"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized how bad I'd been. I didn't mean to worry you all so much."_

_"We know that and we love you daddy. We all know how much you loved mom. That kind of love doesn't just go away. You just needed to find someone you could love just as much. A woman who would love you as deeply as you would love her. She was always out there, waiting for you to find her. Whoever said you only get one chance at love, surely not an immortal." She laughed. "Love is all about second chances for us. Anyway y__ou're old fashioned. And love is what brings out the best in you. No one loves the way you do daddy."_

_"Thank you Ness, I love you honey. You know you're very perceptive for your age. Just like your mother," I said, smiling to myself._

_"I love you too dad. It's good to hear a smile in your voice again. She must really be something. I can't wait to meet her," she said, yawning. "Oh...Auntie Alice got your new bed in today, so Skye will have some where to sleep. I'll see you in the morning okay and Jake says 'Hi'."_

_"Ok Ness, get some_ _sleep. Tell Jake, hello and goodnight."_

_"I will, night dad." She hung up._

****

I heard Skye coming before I saw her. My eyes zeroed in on her face then slowly moved down her body. Her hair was down and she had on large silver hoop earrings. She wore a short, low cut, floral print sundress and no shoes.

She sauntered over to me. The sway of her hips was seductive. Her long, curly hair, swung at her waist and glistened in the sunlight. She was flawless. Everyone was watching her now. She had taken over the room without even meaning to.

"Everyone, this is Skye," I said, smiling.

Carlisle and Esme were smiling too. Esme quickly came to hug her.

"Welcome Skye, please make yourself at home and thank you for taking care of my Edward," she said, as she released her.

"You're welcome...but I think we took care of each other." She looked at me and I smiled.

Alice hung up the phone and came over to hug her.

"It's nice to see you in person," she said. She had only seen Skye's face in her visions, which were still vague but not completely unseen.

"Nice to see you too, Alice." She responded, only having seen Alice's face in my memories.

"Thank you." Alice continued.

"For what?" Skye asked.

"For bringing my brother's heart back to life." She smiled, looking at me.

"Oh god, Alice! You have to forgive her. She's a hopeless romantic." I tried to explain.

"No, it's great." Skye laughed. "I didn't know I was doing that, so I guess you're welcome, Alice."

Jasper and Emmett were marveling at her beauty. They were both just staring at her. Jazz flitted to Alice's side and kissed the top of her head.

"Alice was right. You are quite the beauty, mademoiselle," he said, kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Jasper." She blushed.

Emmett liked her already and she hadn't spoken two words to him yet. I knew he would approve, Emmett loved beautiful women, didn't matter how bitchy or mean they were. He saw that as a challenge. Hence Rosalie.

"Way to go kid… she's hot!" he said, shaking his head while he checked her out.

"Thanks, I think." I laughed.

He knocked me out of the way and took Skye's hand. He kissed it.

"Welcome beautiful. I'm Emmett, his much bigger, and more handsome, brother," he said, gesturing toward me with his head and eyes.

She was laughing too. "I know who you are. It's really nice to meet you, Emmett."

She had seen all their faces in my memories. She knew almost as much about them as I did, so the introductions were pretty informal.

"Eddie, we're missing some people aren't we? Your sister Rose and your daughter, I think?" she asked.

Emmett burst into laughter.

"What did you call him?" he asked though his laughter.

I rolled my eyes.

"Eddie, that's his name," she said, in her slow southern draw.

Em looked at me.

"Eddie? You let her call you Eddie?" He laughed.

Skye looked confused.

"Its official, 'Eddie' here is whipped! He's gone... head over fucking heels." He teased. "No one and I mean no one calls Edward 'Eddie' without getting into some serious trouble. He hate's it with a passion." He roared.

_"You never told me that Eddie… Edward."_ She corrected herself.

_"Because I like it when you call me Eddie, and I love it when you call me Edward."_ I winked.

She smiled catching my meaning. She only called me by my full name when were making love. I took her hand in mine and pulled her into me, kissing her neck softly.

"No fair! No private head conversations." Em teased.

"We weren't talking about you, so calm down," I said, peeking up from Skye's neck.

He looked at Skye.

"Are you reading my mind right now?" He asked her smiling.

She shook her head.

He was imagining himself pulling her into a kiss.

I growled.

"Emmett…she may not be reading your mind but I am."

He laughed again.

"I know, I'm just messing with you 'Eddie'. You should have seen your face."

"Not funny ass!" I said, punching him in the arm.

The sound was so loud it sounded like I had punched a tree. Skye turned toward us and shook her head.

"It's like I never left home. You two act just like my brother and cousins."

We started laughing.

"So why didn't you 'hear' me?" Em asked her.

"I blocked you out. I try not to listen unless I'm invited to or if I have to. Your private thoughts are your own and none of my business."

"You need to teach your boyfriend here how to do that." He smiled. "Can you block him?" He winked.

"I can when I want to. He knows that I'm doing it. And I am teaching him how to do it. He's getting better at it, he just can't hold it as long as I can." She answered.

Just then Rose came into the kitchen from the garage. Rose had heard everyone talking about Skye and had come to see what all the fuss was about.

"Babe, come and meet Skye!" Em called to her. "Edward, I really like her." He smiled at me.

"Me too." I smiled back.

"Edward's new human...why would I want to do that?" She snarled.

"Why are you so rude, Rose?" I asked.

"Oh god Edward, don't expect everyone to have such a fondness for humans as you do," she said, walking around the corner into the living room. "Must you always 'bed' and 'wed' them." She chuckled, amusing no one but herself.

"That's enough Rose!" Esme said.

She was laughing now, happy with herself. Gloating until she came all the way around the corner and saw Skye. Instantly she was taken aback by her. She had never met any woman she thought could give her a run for her money in the beauty department, especially a human woman. She was already thinking of the beauty Skye would become if I changed her. I smiled reading her reaction. The smile on her face was completely gone now. She looked at me through narrowed eyes when she saw me smiling. H_illbilly my ass, _I thought_. _She was jealous and now she was pissed because I knew it.

She was so superficial. Things like her beauty and the attention it got her meant a lot to Rosalie. She didn't want anyone taking her shine. Skye could care less about such things. She knew she was beautiful, but it was just a part of who she was. Her beauty was not her entire being and she resented it when someone tried to make it so. She hated it when people treated her like just another pretty face.

Rose looked at Skye but spoke to me.

"Tell me Edward, why do you torture yourself so? Holding back, restraining yourself so you can be 'with' a human woman. How terrible that must be for you," she said, eyes smiling, looking at me then back at Skye.

We were all stunned by her forward rudeness and her obvious direct challenge toward Skye. I hissed at her but before any of us could speak Skye stepped forward.

"You tell me something, Rose," she said. "How long have you wanted what you couldn't have?"

I looked at Skye. I instantly knew where she was going with that question.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm sure you heard us talking, so you know I read minds as well. Would you like me to speak your thoughts for you? You and I both know Edward is too much of a gentleman to ever say."

Rose quickly got the hint. She crouched down and hissed.

Skye was going for the jugular so to speak. She knew how Rose felt about me rejecting her all those years ago, and that it still bugged her to this very day. Rose understood why I didn't want her after Carlisle had changed her. That doesn't mean she liked it. And she couldn't understand why I would want someone that she considered to be mediocre when I could've had her.

Even though I wasn't in love with her and she wasn't in love with me, I didn't think Emmett would like it too much if he knew that after 80 years, Rose was still worried about what didn't happen between her and I. Besides she should be happy now. Skye more than met her standards judging by her reaction.

"Skye don't let Rose get to you. Ignore her, we all do," I said calmly, hoping she was reading my thoughts.

She looked at me. She had been reading my thoughts and didn't want to hurt anyone.

"You're right Eddie. I think that's for the best." She was going to let it drop. She turned to Rosalie and winked.

Just then Rose hissed and sprang at her. It all happen so fast, even I didn't catch Rose's intentions in time. And before I could jump between them, Rose was suspended in mid-air. Everyone gasped, astonished and wide eyed. I hadn't told them about that yet.

"What the hell!?" Emmett jumped back.

I touched his shoulder. "She's okay Em, its Skye. She's doing it. She's telekinetic."

Everyone looked at me. "Guess I didn't tell you guys about that… I was getting to it."

Alice was laughing. I wasn't sure how much of this she had seen but she hadn't told them either.

They all looked at Skye.

Skye looked at Emmett, who looked confused.

"She's okay Emmett, it doesn't hurt. I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let her jump on me. It's an automatic defensive response."

I started laughing too when Rose started shouting profanities at Skye. Her arms and legs were swinging about helplessly like a fish out of water. Everyone else started laughing at her as well and that pissed Rose off even more.

Nessie and Jake walked in the door and followed the screaming and laughing.

"What the hell!" Jake shouted, looking at Rose. "Don't fucking tell me you all fly now!"

That sent Jazz into a fit of laughter.

"Aunt Rose!? How'd you get up there?" Nessie asked, looking at Rose who was pasted to the ceiling.

Alice was laughing hysterically. "Skye put her up there after Rosalie tried to jump on her."

"Oh wow, that wasn't very nice Aunt Rose," Nessie said, looking at her.

Rose growled at her and then looked at Skye. "Let me down you goddamn witch!"

"How long can you keep her up there?" Emmett chuckled.

"As long as I want to." She answered.

"And can you move her around?" He made some spinning motion with his finger.

"Yes, but I don't think that would be a good idea. Do vampires get motion sickness?" She teased knowing we couldn't.

Everyone was howling with laughter now.

"Emmett, get me down right fucking now!!" Rose growled.

"How babe?"

"I don't know, knock the bitch out!" she hissed. I gave Emmett a warning look.

_"Don't worry I'm not going to touch her, Edward." _

"Okay you're getting me in trouble. Please let her down, Skye." He smiled.

Skye looked at Rose. "You've got to be still so I can stand you up."

More profanities filled the room. Skye shook her head.

"Emmett, hold your arms out please. You're going to have to catch her if she won't be still."

Rose floated slowly to Emmett's arms. He caught her and stood her on her feet. She instantly spun on her heels and looked at Skye. Skye looked at her surely reading her thoughts.

"How was the air up there, blondie?" Jacob teased and Nessie elbowed his side. He laughed loudly.

"I wouldn't do that Rosalie, not unless you want to be back on the ceiling." I chuckled.

She sneered at me and left the room furious.

Skye looked at me.

"Maybe I should go apologize. I didn't want to start off this way. She was just being too disrespectful. I wasn't going to let that slide. I had to say something."

"It's okay Skye," I said, wrapping my arm around her and kissing her head.

"Just let her cool off. She'll be fine. She's always bullying someone. It's good that she's finally met her match," Carlisle said.

"Let me go check on her," Emmett said. "Don't worry Skye she'll be fine, nothing's bruised but her ego."

_"She's just mad that she's got some competition now."_ He winked and kissed her hand.

He knew Rose better than I thought. I pulled Skye closer to me.

"Do you see me standing here Emmett?" I laughed, looking at him.

"I don't know baby bro, she might be too much woman for you." He teased and they all laughed.

"You clearly don't know your brother as well as you think." She smiled seductively, running her hand down my chest.

"Hot Damn!" Em shouted. "I really like her, Edward."

I pulled her into me and kissed along her neckline and down into her cleavage. I was completely immersed in her when she cleared her throat.

_"Everyone is watching us."_

_"So… let them."_

"Eddie!" she said aloud.

Everyone started to laugh and I finally looked up at Skye's face. She was flushed.

"Sorry… he gets a little carried away." She smiled.

"Me? You started it. I was just trying to finish it." I smirked.

****

Everyone started filing out of the room. When we were alone in the living room I turned to Nessie and Jake. I held out my arms and she ran into them. I hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you daddy," she said softly. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too Ness."

Skye stood behind me and let us have our moment. It made her happy to see me with Reneesme. I held Nessie's hand and reached back for Skye. I looked at Nessie.

"I've got someone I'd like for you two to meet," I said. "Nessie, Jacob, this is Skye."

Skye stepped from behind me and held her hand out to Jake. He shook it.

"Nice to meet you Skye," he said.

"Nice to meet you too Jake."

I could tell Jake was on the fence. Sure he liked her. If for no other reason than for standing up to Rose but he missed Bella terribly. He took her death almost as hard as I did. He hid it the best he could from Nessie because he couldn't stand for her to be unhappy, but I could see all the grief it was causing him. He knew that I had met Skye and thought it may have been some passing fancy. Just someone to satisfy my manly needs, but he could see now how serious it was between me and Skye and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nessie." Skye smiled, turning to Nessie when Jake released her hand.

Nessie let go of my hand and walked up to Skye taking her into a snug embrace. I smiled and winked at her.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Skye," Ness said.

"Really?" Skye said, taken aback.

"Yes really." Ness laughed. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"Yes, dad and I talk a lot. He's very fond of you."

Skye turned and looked at me. I shrugged and smiled. I don't think she was expecting Ness to be so accepting. But she didn't know that I had been talking to Ness about her for months already, so she knew a lot about Skye and my feelings for her. Ness was selfless and even though it tugged at her heart to see me with a woman other than her mother, she was happy for me.

"Well...I'm very fond of him too. I have to tell you...I was more nervous to meet you then anyone else. I wasn't sure how you'd react to me. How I might be perceived," Skye said.

"My dad thinks the world of you, and that's good enough for me. I don't know if you know this but you are very special to him. He wouldn't have brought you here if you weren't. He's very protective of our family and we all trust his judgment. He's always been a good judge of character." She smiled at me.

_Funny that's what my family says about me_. Skye thought.

"You make him happy. And that's all I've ever wanted for him. He deserves it and I would never take that opportunity from him. He wants to be with you so of course you'd would be perceived well."

"Thank you Nessie, this really means a lot to me coming from you," Skye said, hugging Nessie tighter.

When they released each other I took Skye into my arms and hugged her. She rested her head on my chest and I ran my hands over her hair. I mouthed 'thank you' to Nessie and she smiled.

_"I told you they'd love you."_ I thought as I rubbed her back.

****

After Skye, Nessie and Jacob had breakfast we were all sitting around the table talking. Skye fit in great with my family. She and Alice had become quick friends but Alice was so easy to get along with. Skye was glad that there were women in the house her own age. She grew up in a family full of males and had always wanted a sister. She wasn't a girly girl like Alice but she liked frilly feminine things. Alice now had someone in the house who loved to shop as much as she did, even though they're taste in clothes differed. Skye could care less for designer brands. Alice saw that as a minor flaw and thought it would be just a matter of time before she could make Skye see the error of her ways.

She and Emmett bantered back and forth and I was surprised with her quick wit. It was something I hadn't noticed about her before. I wondered what else I had over looked. She was a triple threat, funny, beautiful and intelligent. And her brain did work a lot quicker than most humans and vampires I had met. I wondered if she did use more of her brain than anyone else. She had too, both of her gifts were of the mind, and a strong one at that.

She and Carlisle discussed her, mostly. He was very interested in her upbringing, and in her family. He had never seen anything like her, none of us had. He questioned her about growing up basically human, in a house full of vampires. It was so fascinating to him.

"It's no different than Nessie growing up with you guys. I was never alone and always felt safe and loved. My grand pere is the glue that holds our family together. His sons loved humans because he did. I love him and I've never known anyone, until now, with his capacity to love," she said, looking at me.

"He and my grand mere practically raised me and my brother, so we're very comfortable around vampires and humans alike. I'd go to school with humans and then come home and go hunting with grand pere."

Carlisle gasped. "He took you with him while he hunted?"

"Yes, when I was a little girl he'd carry me on his back. That was so much fun. Nothing like a good run," Skye said, smiling at the memory. She was remembering what her curly hair looked like after it had been wind blown. It was all wild and standing on end.

"He never lost control with you there…your blood?" Carlisle asked wide eyed.

"No...never…why would he?" She seemed confused. Her father was right, she had been very sheltered.

"Well when we hunt we let all our senses take over. And let's just say sometimes we can't distinguish between prey and non prey. Blood is blood, it can get confusing when we're in that state of mind," he said, looking at me.

She understood.

"Oh, I was wondering why Eddie wouldn't let me go with him. I never got the feeling that I was in any danger from grand pere. He was always in control. He would even share with me and my brother sometime."

Now my entire family was looking at her wide eyed. Then they looked at me.

"I know...I couldn't believe it either. It gets better." I smiled.

"What?" she said, looking around. "He could never hurt us, he loves us. We're a part of him. You all don't hurt Nessie when she hunts with you and she has blood in her veins."

"Well yes, but you're more human than she is, it's different. You drink blood?" Carlisle asked stumped.

"No, it's no different, Carlisle, blood is blood remember. You don't hurt her because you love her and you couldn't bear it if something happened to her. And yes I drink blood. I am vampire as well. Or at least I did. I gave it up when I left home a few years back. I haven't hunted since then. I'm on a human diet now." She grinned.

"Gave it up? Just like that?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, I don't have the thirst like you do, but blood does appeal to me. It tastes better than any human food I've ever had. I don't have to have it though. Like Carlisle said 'I'm mostly human' and I can survive on human food alone."

Carlisle smiled. "I must meet your grandfather. He seems like a very interesting man."

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

They were all amazed by her life and they bombarded her with endless questions. All of which she answered happily.

****

Skye, Alice, and Esme planned a shopping trip to Seattle after Alice informed her that the wedding was a formal event. She didn't have a dress she thought would fit the bill. So Em, Jazz, Carlisle and I planned to go hunting while they shopped.

Rosalie came into the room and sat next to Em. I knew she wasn't going to start anything with Skye. She didn't like being suspended from the ceiling or being embarrassed. Skye stood up and walked over to her. I didn't move, I knew her intentions were amicable. We all watched in silence.

"Rosalie, I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for what happened this morning. It was wrong for me to invade your memories and thoughts, but I'm not going to let you bully me." She sat in the chair next to her. "I want to be friends with you because I love your brother. I know you want him to be happy just as much as I do and he won't be if he has to constantly stand between us."

Rose looked at her.

"So what do you say, can we start over, without all the drama?" She smiled.

You could here a pin drop in the room. Everyone waited for Rosalie's answer. I could see her mulling it over in her head. No one had ever laid it out like that to her. If she said 'no' she would look bitter and bitchy. She didn't want to say 'yes' because she wanted to hate Skye but she couldn't.

She finally looked at Skye.

"I think I could manage that. And I apologize to everyone for what I said. It was rude and very unbecoming."

Skye hugged her and Rose went stiff.

"All is forgiven and forgotten then?" Skye asked, letting her go.

Rose nodded. "So you're _in love_ with my brother, huh?"

"Yes Rose, I am." She looked toward me and I smiled.

She had just professed her love for me in front of my entire family and I stood there smiling like a dunce. No words came out of my mouth. I just couldn't say it. I felt like such a dumb ass.

****

That evening we had all left the house. The women went shopping, Jacob and Nessie went to visit the reservation and me, Jazz, Em and Carlisle went hunting.

After we were full and the burning in our throats cooled, we sat on some large boulders that were scattered in an open field. I was lying across the top of the smallest one looking at the stars when Jasper spoke.

"Skye is beautiful Edward, only you could find a human hybrid that was raised by vampires." He chuckled.

"Yes only you Edward." Em teased.

I smiled.

"Thanks, I think she is too," I said to Jazz, ignoring Em.

"Hey, wasn't it you who gave me all that flack about loving Rose's beauty and how it wasn't worth all the trouble?" Em questioned.

"Yes, I wondered how you put up with everything that came with that pretty face. Honestly Em, she's very self centered and I know you see that. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly but everything has to be about Rose or she gets upset." I rolled my eyes. "Skye's not like that at all. She's got a great heart and spirit. She's puts everyone before herself. Her beauty is just a bonus."

"Yeah right, this is me you're talking to, so save that shit for someone else. It wasn't her _heart _and _spirit _that you saw singing and swinging on that stage." Em laughed and Jazz joined in. "It was that ass!"

They hi-fived each other.

"Ok, okay...you're right. I knew as soon as I saw her that I wanted her. And no it wasn't her blood that I craved." I confessed, smiling slyly.

"I don't blame you, bro. She's sexy as hell." Em smiled.

"Tell me about it. I'll admit that it was the physical attraction first, but that changed rapidly. I can't see myself without her now. We have so much fun together. She's such a free spirit. I love that." I smiled.

Em smiled. "So let's cut to the chase. What's it like being _with_ a human?"

I didn't see that coming, he never asked how it was when I was with Bella. I think he just blurted it out. Typical Em. We all looked at him and laughed.

"Well...it's different. But only because you have to be so careful. It's a delicate balance, trying to figure out how much pressure and strength to use. You get use to it the more you do it. With Skye its better, because she's a little more resilient. I've learned to gage her reactions. The involuntary ones her body sends, and the voluntary ones, like the sounds she makes while I make love to her. It all let's me know if I'm doing everything right and not hurting her."

They were watching me with intense eyes. It felt strange knowing something they didn't. I was one of the few of our kind that had ever been able to be _with_ a human woman, let alone prefer them. I laughed at the thought of me being an incubus, my 'victims' were all too willing.

"So how is it for you? Is it better with one or another?" Em asked, sitting on the edge of the boulder.

"No, it's all good," I said, smiling. "But they both have there pros and cons I suppose. When Bella was immortal, I enjoyed not having to watch my strength. I liked letting myself go and I liked that we could love equally. It was hard with her as a mortal. Her blood burning my throat every time I smelled her was the biggest issue. I learned to control the urge to bite her but I couldn't make the burn go away. It's easier to be with a human now that I don't crave human blood like I use to."

I grinned.

"I have to say though...I love Skye's soft, hot, pliable body. Her scent is more like Nessie's, a cross between the two worlds, so it not so bad. It doesn't burn my throat. Being with a human woman is like being with immortal woman, but because of our differences and my skin sensitivity, everything is a little...more. She's softer obviously, and hotter because of our body temperature differences. So imagine how that feels with our skin sensitivity. Just her warm breath on me drives me wild. And god her mouth...it's so hot. I think you were wrong when you said sex is second to drinking blood. It's so much better." Carlisle even laughed at me this time, but I was lost in my thoughts, wanting to get back to Skye.

"Damn...sounds like this human thing is something I should try," Em said, looking at me.

We all looked at him.

"Yea, yea wishful thinking, I know Rose would kick my ass."

"Sounds like you two have a very...physical relationship." Jazz laughed.

"You have no idea. I can't keep my hands or mouth off of her. I thought that's all I would want. You know, someone to fill my lonely nights. But the more time we spent together just getting to know one another, the more I wanted from her. She's great, her family's great, and I don't know why, but she loves me unconditionally. After we made love that first time, I could feel the changes that that kind of intimacy would bring us. It scared me. She had opened my heart up again and I've been fighting against it ever since. I'm not sure what my feelings should be anymore. I'm not sure if I can love another woman the way I loved Bella. But I can't see myself or my life without Skye." I took a breath. "She's so different from Bella and I loved her completely. How could I be falling in love with her total opposite? I don't want to hurt Skye, but I can't let her go. I need her." I sighed feeling melancholy and ashamed.

Carlisle sat up.

"Hold on Edward. Surely you're not comparing Skye and Bella." He looked at me. "They're two different women, two different beings for that matter. What you loved in Bella shouldn't be the same as what you love in Skye. You should relish in their differences. And of course you can love them both, why couldn't you? Your heart will accommodate the love of Bella's memory and the new love you feel for Skye. Don't ever think you can't love again. What a lonely existence you would have if you couldn't, or in your case, wouldn't allow yourself to love again."

"What do you mean...allow?" I asked.

"You know what I mean Edward. You're not allowing yourself to love Skye, and it's so obvious that you do. You're holding on to a ghost son." He sighed. "Bella would want you to be happy, to move on. Why are you doing this to yourself? Let her go Edward, she's gone."

Now he was next to me with his arm around my shoulder and I felt pain and sadness washing over me. Jazz tried to change it to something happier.

"I know it hurts, but if you don't open your eyes and your heart you'll lose her, Edward. And son I think you'll regret that," he said. I nodded in understanding.

As we ran home, I thought about all the things Carlisle had said. He was right, he always was, but I didn't know how to let go of something so... permanent. Did Skye see what they saw? Was she worried that I would never love her the way she deserved? The way she loved me.

****

When I got home I went to my room. Skye was sleeping on the bed. I sat on the couch across the room in the dark and watched her breathe. Her hair was thrown all over the pillow and covered her face. I couldn't help it. I needed to see her.

I flitted to the side of the bed and swept her hair back gently. She tossed a little and opened her eyes.

_"You're back_." She smiled, reaching for me.

I climbed in the bed next to her and lay back.

_"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."_

She immediately crawled in close to me. "_I was barely asleep anyway_. _It's hard sleeping without you."_

She tucked herself into my body. It was still odd to me that the coolness of my skin never bothered her, even considering her family. I appreciated it though, because I hated not having her close to me. I leaned into her and she held her face up so I could kiss her lips. Then she lay back in my side and fell into unconsciousness. I lay back on the pillow and closed my eyes. She was the best thing that had happened to me in such a long time. She was a light in my dark life and it filled every void. I was completely taken with her and had been since we spent the night in her bedroom just wrapped around each other. That night she revealed all her secrets to me, and I knew then that when she asked me to stay with her I would never leave again. So why couldn't I say those three little words? Would I lose her if I didn't?


	7. The Wedding

**I don't own twilight characters does.**

7. The Wedding

Skye

The morning blew by in a blur. The wedding festivities were in full swing. Alice had left early that morning to go to the reservation and meet with the men who were setting up the tent and dance floor. She was swamped and I tried to help where I could.

The rehearsal went smoothly, thanks to Alice's meticulous planning. We were headed back to the Cullen house for dinner before we knew it. I wore a red halter dress and red stilettos. Eddie had on a simple white Armani button up that he wore with the top few buttons undone and some dress pants. I watched his throat move as he spoke, my eyes continually drifting to his muscular chest. He caught me staring and smiled.

"_See something you like?"_ He teased and I blushed.

_"What do you think?"_ I looked at him through my eyelashes across the room.

_"Just say the word, the bed's right upstairs."_ He smiled crookedly.

_"They'd notice if we disappeared, Eddie."_

_"And? They'd understand. They've all been here before." _

_"No, we need to be good for Nessie's sake. She needs you here." _

_"And I need you."_ He smiled now, walking toward me.

He came to the table and kissed my neck. It sent chills though me. I almost had to grip the table to stay seated and not let him carry me off to the bedroom.

_"Later." _I promised. "_If you behave."_ I added.

"I'll do my best," he said, running his nose across my bare shoulder.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled.

"Mon amour, I love it when you say my name," he moaned under his breath. I could hear where his thoughts were headed.

_"Later_." I laughed.

******

Most of the humans around here thought Nessie was Eddie's cousin who had come to live with the Cullen's right before they moved. Only family and close friends knew the truth. The secrets were definitely something I had to get use to. Keeping it all straight was the hardest part. It was second nature for them. Their entire existence was built on secrets. This weekend however was only family and close friends, so they could be themselves.

Dinner was good for those of us that ate. It was the first time I met Jacob's family and the pack, his werewolf brothers and sister. Eddie had told me Jacob's story one night back home in New Orleans, so nothing about Eddie's family could surprise me anymore. He told me that Bella and Jake had been best friends, and that Bella loved him almost as much as she loved Edward. He spoke of the conflict this caused for him and Bella's early relationship. He told me how Jacob had saved Bella's life on many occasions and how this lead to them fighting together and becoming what he now described as brothers. He was grateful for everything Jake had done, and had given up for Bella, so when Jake imprinted on Nessie, he understood. They were soul mates, destined to be together Eddie had said.

The wedding was tomorrow and the Cullen's friends were starting to arrive. Their cousins from the north came in early this morning, and were staying at the house. Esme introduced me to Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett. Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were there by noon and Siobhan and Liam reached that evening. They had made it just in time for the bridal shower.

****

Nessie received a lot of lingerie and monetary gifts but I gave her a necklace. I had made in New Orleans by a tribal blacksmith. It was a simple onyx carving of a wolf with his head tilted to the moon, which was made of yellow turquoise. The charm hung from a silver snake chain. She put it on immediately, she loved it and I was happy that she did.

The guys were on the reservation with Jacob and his pack for the bonfire slash bachelor party. I wondered how much fun they were having. They were probably running around the woods being wild and crazy.

We laughed and talked into the late night. Nessie excused herself shortly after midnight. She wanted to be well rested for the wedding and I went up to Eddie's room shortly after she left. I fell heavily across the soft bed and passed out from exhaustion.

*****

Edward

Today was the big day. Today was the day my daughter would be married. I was so happy for her, and sad that Bella couldn't be here to see her best friend, who she had loved so deeply, marry the woman we both loved the most, our daughter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was not going to ruin this day for Reneesme. I quickly got a grip on myself.

More vamps would be arriving today just before the wedding, the Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir, the Egyptians, Ben and Tia and our former houseguests Huilen and Nahuel. The house was quite full already and we were doing our best to accommodate everyone.

*****

I was cooking breakfast for Skye when I heard her light footsteps and Z's heavy ones, upstairs walking around. She didn't seem too mad that I had made her sleep alone last night. The party went on until the wee hours of the morning and I had a great time. The pack sure knew how to party.

Skye came into the kitchen and let Z out the backdoor.

I smiled.

"Sorry about last night. The party went on 'til this morning. I just got in."

She laughed. "Yeah, I figured that. Did you have fun?"

"I did actually, they throw a good party. Those boys are wild."

I thought of them dancing and howling around the bonfire. Skye started laughing after seeing what I was thinking about.

"Wow, you guys did have a good time."

"Yes they're fun. I think Jazz and Emmett had more fun then I did however." I shook my head.

She looked at the pan on the stove.

"Smells good, what's for breakfast?"

"Omelets with cheese and veggies. There's some fresh fruit over on the table if you'd like some."

She walked over to me and wrapped her warm arms around my waist.

"You're so good to me." She purred.

Her lips were begging to be kissed. I lifted her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She used them to pull me close to her. I stroked her cheeks lightly and bent down to kiss her mouth. I put my hands in her hair and when her head fell back I started kissing and sucking at her neck. She reached her arms around me and caressed my back as I feasted on her. Her hands traveled down my back slowly then rested in the back pockets of my jeans. She was starting to purr loudly when Alice and Emmett walked into the kitchen. Alice cleared her throat as if we hadn't heard her enter the room. I paid her no mind. I was too busy enjoying what I was doing.

"Edward, we have guests here." Alice teased.

I growled at her so she would leave me be.

"Fine, can you at least take it to _your _room?" She rolled her eyes.

Skye pushed me back and I let out a deep groan. "Damn it Alice!"

"She's right Eddie, later ok?" She smiled removing her hands from my backside.

"Fine," I said frustrated, lifting her off the counter.

Em was laughing. "You two are like a bunch of horny teenagers."

We both turned to him.

"Oh… right, you are a bunch of horny teenagers. I just mean every time I see you you're going at it. Do you ever take a break?" He laughed.

"You've got to go easy on her kid, you're going to kill her." He teased.

Skye looked at me.

"I can't think of a better way to go. Can you?" She winked and I shook my head. "Besides we're just making up for all the lost time." She finished.

"Well when are you going to let him change you? You'll be on an equal playing field then. He won't have to hold back or worry about fucking you to death."

I turned and scowled at Emmett.

"What?" he said, looking at me. "_It's true, haven't_ y_ou two talked about this already?"_

I shook my head.

"What are you talking about holding back? Changing me?" She looked at him curious.

"Surely you know that he has to be careful with you. If you were a full vampire like us then he could show you his … 'full potential'." He smiled.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Enough Emmett, and thanks so much for your fucking two cents."

"Anytime baby bro." He chuckled.

_"Eddie, what's he talking about?"_ She looked at me.

_"Later Skye, eat your breakfast."_

_"You're not getting off that easy." _She was trying to get in my head.

_"I promise, later okay. Now get out of my head."_ I smiled.

_"Promise."_

_"Yes, now please eat ."_

****

The rest of our friends staggered in throughout the day. When Huilen and Nahuel got there I wanted Skye to meet them. They were like extended familynow. They had come up from South America to help save my family from the Volturi after Nessie was born. Nahuel was like Nessie, a hybrid vampire. After the confrontation with the Volturi he and his aunt stayed with us for a few years and converted to our 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

_"Skye can you please come down here please."_

A few minutes later she was descending the stairs. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on a pair of yoga pants that sat low on her hips. She also had on one of my old t-shirts that she had cut up. It showed off her belly ring and smooth stomach. The diamond sparkled when the sun hit it causing my eyes to divert to the soft skin there.

She walked over to me and I kissed her quickly.

"What's up handsome?"

"There's some friends I'd like for you to meet." I smiled.

I took her by the hand and led her to the living room.

"Skye, this is Huilen and Nahuel from South America. They lived here with us for a short while after Nessie was born."

She held her hand out to Huilen.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, shaking her hand.

Then she turned to Nahuel, and held her hand out to him. Instead of shaking it, he took her hand into his and brought it to his mouth. He kissed it, his eyes locking onto hers. She had him mesmerized. I looked at him. He had not yet released her hand and I didn't like where his thoughts were headed. Skye must have heard them too because she pulled her hand politely out of his hand and grabbed mine.

"Nice to meet you too, Nahuel." She smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine, Skye." He smiled back, winking.

My temper started to flare.

"Eddie, will you help me upstairs please?" she said, pulling me toward the stairs.

"Nice to have met you both." She smiled.

As we walked to the stairs, I could see how he was watching her body move. His gaze was glued to her ass. Huilen elbowed him. I paused to turn around but Skye pulled my arm.

_"Come on Eddie, keep walking."_

When we got to the room she started to laugh and went and sat on the bed next to Z.

"What's so funny?" I asked, fuming and went to sit on the couch.

"You're funny. I can't believe how jealous you get. You need therapy." She giggled.

_"You heard what he was thinking, and right in front of me! He knows I can read minds. He didn't even try to hide his 'wants'."_

_"He's a man too. I told you before, all of you only think about one thing." _She came and sat on my lap. "_Maybe he doesn't know that we're together."_

_"Bullshit, he knows. He's just wishing we weren't so he can act out his fantasies, the fucker!"_

She fell off my lap laughing. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"I'm glad I fucking amuse you," I said, smiling.

_"Oh come on, don't be mad. Smile, you know my heart is already yours."_

_"I don't think it's your heart he wants, Skye."_

"Perhaps not, but it's a package deal. You can't have one without the other." She smiled softly.

I picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.

"Is that right?" I asked, crawling over her.

"That's absolutely right," she said, looking into my eyes.

I could feel the feelings rising in me. Why couldn't I just say the damn words? I looked into her lovely face, the words stuck in my throat. I gave up and I pushed them back.

"We're going to be late if we start this now," I said, sitting up. "We should get dressed, but before we do... I have something for you."

"What is it?" She asked, trying not to sound excited.

"Close your eyes."

She closed them tight and I grabbed the box out the dresser drawer.

"Okay… you can open them," I said.

****

Skye

When I opened my eyes there was a velvety blue jewelry box in his hands. It was too big for earrings or a ring.

He was reading my mind.

"Skye, just open it." He shook his head.

I took the box. When I opened it my mouth fell open.

"Edward, oh my god, are you kidding me!?"

"You like it then?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Inside the box was an emerald cut, light blue, Ceylon sapphire necklace. It was at least 15 carats and was surrounded by brillant, round cut, white diamonds. It hung from a diamond link chain, each link had an half carat, diamond solitaire on it.

"Yes, it's beautiful. I think this is the biggest sapphire I've ever seen," I said.

He laughed.

"Mon amour, that's not a sapphire. It's a blue diamond. I went through a lot of dealers trying to find one that I thought would match your eyes perfectly."

"A diamond! Edward, I can't take this. Do you ever think small? This must have cost you a fortune," I said, shaking my head.

Small presents I could handle… this… this was too much.

"A small one yes and you will take it. It's a gift and I want you to have it." He smiled, looking from my face to the necklace. "God, I was right. It matches your eyes perfectly..." he said, caressing my cheek. "...so it was worth every penny. You should be surrounded by beautiful things, and I want to give them to you. Don't worry yourself about the money. I have plenty."

I was silent.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I just can't believe how bad you spoil me," I said, shaking my head.

"Yes I do, but it is as it should be. You deserve it."

"Thank you Edward, it's truly beautiful." I was tearing up.

He kissed me.

"Thank you for loving me the way you do. You've made me whole again," he whispered.

Now the tears flowed freely and he pulled me onto his lap. He soothed me by rubbing my back and kissing my chin as the tears ran over it.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just happy. That's all."

"Good, that's all I want." He kissed me tenderly.

When I calmed down I looked at him.

"We're going to be late. You'll have to take a shower with me." I grinned.

He scooped me up effortlessly and carried me to the bathroom. I stripped on the way in.

****

We rushed though the shower, no time for fun, and hurried getting dressed. Alice and Rose came in the bathroom to help finish me up since we we're running late. Eddie was already dressed in the Armani tux Alice had ordered for him when I came out the bathroom. He was...beautiful. He didn't look real. I had to look twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming him up.

My hair hung loose to my behind. Alice had worked very hard to straighten all my curls out. The makeup she used subtly except for my eyes. She really made them stand out with different shades blue and silver eye shadow. My dress was a cornflower blue, satin, backless gown that came to my ankles. It was form fitting all the way to my feet and the fabric clung to my hips, thighs and behind like saran wrap. The top secured around my neck, and the front plunged into a low 'V', stopping just above my belly button. As if I didn't have enough cleavage already. The back and sides of the gown were non exsistent except for the thin crystal beaded band that held the front panels in place. Just under my behind there was a small train that dragged the ground. It was a beautiful dress and my strappy rhinestone stilettos were the icing on the cake.

I waited for Edward's reaction. He was staring at me but he said nothing. Finally he walked toward me.

"You, mon amour, are breathtaking," he said.

I turned to look at Alice and she smiled.

"I told you he'd love it. I know my brother."

"Thank you. You look fabulous as well...very handsome." I smiled.

He grabbed me by my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Alice made me comb it." He teased and I giggled.

He rubbed his nose over my lips barely touching them.

"Umm, cherries..." Was all he said before he attacked my lips.

He kissed me long and passionately. My hands were now lost in his hair and my mind was getting lost in his scent.

"Edward, you're messing up her make-up and don't you dare touch her hair!" Alice scolded. "I'll be so glad when you two get this out of your system." She complained.

"Alice...don't you have some thing to do... elsewhere?" he asked, motioning to the door with his head.

"No, now unhand her. You've had enough! You can make though the night." She huffed.

He smiled.

"Look at it this way then, if I mess her up, you'll have more time to treat her like your own living Barbie."

Now she was pissed.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you ungrateful son of...!"

"Ok, ok!" I interrupted. "Eddie let me go. Alice worked very hard to make me beautiful for you tonight. Show her a little appreciation."

"Mon amour, she didn't have to work that hard." He was smug and trying to irritate Alice.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry Alice. You did a great job, and the dress is...great." He smiled, his raking over my body.

"Um hum, you're welcome. Now hurry up, the limos' are here to take us to the reservation." She was still angry as she walked out the bedroom.

"Alice!" He called after her. "You're still my favorite. I love you."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up."

He walked to the bed and got the necklace out the box.

"May I?"

I turned and pulled my hair to the side. He put the necklace on me. It sat beautifully on my chest.

"Let me see. Turn around," he said.

I did a double turn to give him the complete picture.

"Perfect," he whispered. "I must say, blue is definitely your color. It goes so well with your eyes. Did I ever mention it was my favorite color?" He smiled and continued. "And this dress is… sooo sexy."

"I told Alice it was too much for a wedding, but she insisted I get it."

"No, it's great, just great..." He smiled, eyes wondering over the length of me as he spoke.

"I don't know. I think it makes my butt look big..." I said, turning to show him my backside in the dress.

"Yes, it does…but I like it," he growled, staring at my ass.

"Ugh... remind me to thank Alice again." He teased, adjusting himself in his pants.

I laughed.

_*****_

When we got to the top of the staircase he stopped and took my arm in his. I looked at him questioningly.

"By the way, tonight… I want you in my bed with nothing but this necklace and those shoes on." He smiled crookedly and arched his eyebrows.

I looked into his eyes.

"Your wish is my command."

We walked outside and the limos were lined up waiting for us and the rest of the Cullen's guests. Eddie helped me in the car and I sat next to Esme. She looked at me and stroked my hair softly.

"My Skye, don't you look beautiful tonight?"

"Thank you Esme, so do you. You all look beautiful tonight," I said, blushing.

They were a stunning family, every one of them was beautiful. Eddie sat on my other side and I leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I snuggled into him and put my hand on his chest. We all made small talk as we rode to the reservation.

********

Edward

We pulled up to the tent where the wedding and reception would be held, and I helped the ladies out of the car. Alice took my hand and led me to Nessie's room in the back of the tent where she had been getting dressed. I was overcome with emotion when I saw her. She was so beautiful in her wedding gown. It was a beautiful white, off the shoulder gown with intricate beading along the bodice and train. It was sleeveless but she wore long white gloves. Her bronze ringlets hung loose down her back.

"You're so beautiful honey," I said, wishing I could cry tears.

"You okay daddy?" She smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?"

"Never better, a little nervous, but I've never wanted anything more than I want Jake. I love him so much."

"I know and he's a great man." I added.

Then she smiled her mother's smile and my heart melted.

"I love you, Reneesme." I took her face in my hands and kissed her cheeks.

"I love you too, daddy." She smiled curling into me.

I wished I could hold her forever. I'd missed the way she used sleep against me as a child. Her tiny warm body snuggled into my chest as she slept. Her slow breathing and rapid heart beat such a contrast.

She reached up and and touched my face. Her memories of us playing, laughing, reading and snuggling ran though my head. The pictures played like movies, but were clear and vivid. I closed my eyes when her memories of Bella flashed into my mind. There weren't as many but the ones she had were still loving.

She pulled away and looked at me.

"I wish she could be here."

"I know Ness, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be daddy. You were the best dad any girl could ever have. I miss mom, but you more than made up for her absence."

"I hope so...I tried my best..."

"And you did well."

"Well thank you, honey. You ready, I believe it's time." I smiled.

She nodded and pulled her veil down.

"Let's go."

******

At the end of the white runner Jacob stood with Seth by his side. He was crying and in his head all I could see was Reneesme's walk down the aisle. He was totally focused on her and her alone. When we reached him, I placed her hand in his and he smiled.

_"You know I will keep her safe, and love her always." _

"I know this Jacob," I said, and hugged him tightly.

I took my seat next to Skye and she quickly took my hand.

_"Its okay, she's in good hands."_

_"I know."_ I looked at her and smiled.

_"I know you wish her mother was here, you don't have to try and hide it." _She gave my hand a squeeze.

_"I'm not." _

She looked at me out the side of her eyes.

_"I just didn't want you to feel out of place. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hide anything from you."_

_"Eddie, I'm okay. It's only natural for you to want her here right now, I understand. She is here in spirit if that helps."_ She smiled and I kissed her hand.

The reception immediately followed the ceremony. I have to say, I didn't think Alice could out do herself, but she did. There were flowers covering everything and hanging from everywhere. She had ice sculptures of wolves and exotic flowers on all the food tables. And of course there were endless tables of food and drinks. She even had a special cake made with sweetener for Billy, Jacob's father, who was a diabetic.

The dance floor was in the center of the tent and it was packed. We sat at our table and watched as everyone whirled past us.

"Shall we?" I looked to Skye.

"Absolutely." She took my hand and we were off.

We moved well together. We were like one person on the dance floor. All those nights at Sid's came back to me. Everyone was watching us and when the song ended they clapped. Skye's face was beet red. I pulled her into me and we took our bow. A slow song came on and I pulled her close to me.

"Do you mind if I switch partners for a bit?" she asked.

Seeing what she was planning to do I shook my head.

"Be my guest," I said, and kissed her nose. "Good luck."

She walked across the dance floor over to Charlie's table. Charlie had aged considerably since Bella's death. He took it very hard. I hated even thinking about the day I had to go over to his home and explain that his only child had died and that I was helpless to stop it. I blamed myself and I know he blamed me as well, but he never spoke it out loud. He decided that there was no way I could have stopped a car accident and let it go. I felt bad that I had to lie about how she died. I told him it was a car accident, that she total the Ferrari, and that her body had to be cremated. He was still on a need to know basis and he didn't need to know the truth of the matter, it would only hurt him more.

"Hi, I'm Skye, Grandpa Charlie right?"

He looked up at her. "Yes that's right. You're Edward's new friend, right? Nessie's told me a lot about you."

"Really? All good things I hope?" She smiled, and he sat up a little straighter and nodded.

"Well that's great. I adore Nessie, she's a wonderful person. I've heard great things about you as well." She was pouring on the charm. "And you look like you cut a mean rug. How about a dance?" She held her hand out to him.

He chuckled. "Oh I don't know, honey. I'm not really a good dancer."

"That's okay." She winked at him. "I am, just let me lead. I won't tell if you won't," she said, teasing.

Billy shoved his shoulder. "Oh… go on. It's not everyday a pretty young woman asks you to dance."

Ater some coaxing, he stood up and took her arm as he led her back onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Skye guided him across the dance floor.

The music slowed. "Today is a great day. Your granddaughter just married the man she loves and she looks so beautiful." She stated.

"Yeah she does, reminds me of her mom." He smiled.

"I've heard that. Bella must've been a good woman. Everyone loves and misses her."

"She was, and from what Nessie tells me, so are you. She adores you, speaks very highly of you." He seemed a little down about that.

Skye had picked up on it as well.

"I'm not trying to take her place, Nessie has a mother. I'm completely fine just being her friend if that's what she wants. If she needs more, I can be that too, but I won't push, it's her decision. I know you miss Bella and wish that she was here to enjoy this day with you, but I want you to know she is here, in spirit." She sighed. "I know this sounds crazy but things aren't always black and white. There are shades of gray."

She looked at him and he instantly knew what she was speaking of. He knew that she knew something was different about us.

"Even though she's not here physically, she's still present today. If you close your eyes and listen, feel with your heart, I think you'll see that I'm right. I don't think she would miss this day for anything." She smiled.

He smiled back at her.

"Nessie was right about you. Edward is lucky to have you," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for your words today."

"You're welcome," she said, and then without warning he spun her out and pulled her into his arms. They laughed loudly.

"I thought you couldn't dance," she said.

"Don't get excited, that's the extent of my abilities." He laughed.

Leave it to Skye to take that on. She hated for anyone to be unhappy.

I walked over to them and tapped Charlie on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked.

"Sure Edward, but I get another dance later," he said, looking at Skye.

She nodded. "Anytime Charlie."

"Take care of her, Edward. You've got something special here." He kissed her hand and handed it to me.

"So everyone keeps telling me. Thanks Charlie." I pulled her close to me and Charlie went to ask Susie to dance.

_"Thanks for that."_

_"No problem, he's a great guy."_ She thought, laying her head on my shoulder.

_"What is it about you that draw's people in?"_

_"My charming personality." _She teased.

"Perhaps." I smiled.

"Did I draw you in?" she whispered, looking into my face.

"The very first time I saw you standing on that stage at Sid's you had me." I answered.

She giggled a little and the song came to an end. I walked her back to the table. Dinner was being served.

****

Skye was just finishing her plate of food when three figures approached our table. We all looked up. It was the Romanians and…Damien. Where they'd dig him up? I hadn't seen him since my wild, rebellious days. He was a vampire that I used to run with back then and from the redness in his eyes he hadn't changed much. I was surprised to see him, especially with the Romanians. This couldn't be good. Carlisle was thinking the same thing and our eyes made brief contact.

_"What's he doing here, Edward?"_

I shrugged slightly. No one would've notice unless they were looking for it. I was getting nothing from Damien but incoherent thoughts.

"Good evening Cullen family and guest," they said, but did not look at us. They were staring at Skye with too much interest.

"Hello," we all said in unison, and I addressed Damien directly.

"It's good to see that you're well Damien. It's been a long time," I said, hoping that this would unlock his thoughts or at least make them more coherent, but still I got nothing.

From what I could pick out of his thoughts, he was just here to reunite with me. I didn't think that would happen. I was a different person now. My wild days long behind me.

Like me, Damien was gifted. His gift was a little more dangerous. He could make human and vampire alike do his bidding, controlling them with his mind. Most could resist if they had enough will power though or if they were ready for it. It never really worked on me, but it had worked very well on intoxicated humans. It was underdeveloped the first time we met; both of us were fairly new vampires, and hadn't had over a century to perfect our gifts. Where and when had he learned this new gift of blocking me was the question I wanted an answer to? Was it a new development or was his old one getting stronger, better? Perhaps this was why the Romanians were so interested in him.

"Good to see you too Edward, it's has been awhile. You seem to be doing well for yourself," he said, looking around the room. "Vladimir and Stefan said the beautiful bride is your daughter?"

"Yes, she is," I said.

"I hope I'm not barging in but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you again, Edward. When Vladimir and Stefan said they were attending a wedding for your daughter, I couldn't believe my ears. I had to see it for myself. And you are indeed that girl's father, she looks just like you," he said, smiling and shaking his head.

"I know, who would've ever thought." I smiled.

"Edward, won't you introduce us to your human friend." Stefan interrupted.

I thought twice about that, but didn't want to be rude.

"Yes, Skye this is Vladimir and Stefan from Romania, two of the elders of my kind. And this is Damien, an old friend. Vladimir, Stefan, Damien, this is Skye."

"My child, you are very pleasing to the eye. Where are you from?" Stefan asked.

"Umm... thank you. I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana," she said, looking at me. She didn't want them to know about her family.

"What is your lineage? Are you a mulatto?" he asked, curiously.

_"Skye, I'm sorry, they're really old. They don't know any better." I quipped._

_"Its okay Eddie, I know."_

"Not exactly, my father is French and my mother was Creole. She was a 'mulatto'. Her mother was a black Haitian creole, her father a white Frenchman. So I guess that makes me a…quadroon. I believe that's what the older people called it," she said.

"Indeed. What a beautiful thing you turned out to be. The French were onto something when they started mating with there servants. What beautiful creatures they made."

I put my face in my hands and shook my head. Stefan turned to me.

"Edward, she's exquisite. Does she belong to you?" They all turned to me and waited for my answer.

I knew what he meant by that. The Romanians loved having beautiful things around them at all times, and women were no exception. They kept them by the dozen. If they liked a human woman, instead of feeding on her they would change her and keep her as a concubine. They wanted Skye for their 'collection'.

"Yes, she does." I answered.

"That's too bad, she would have been perfect," Vladimir said and Stefan agreed.

_"Are you sure young friend? We would pay handsomely for her of course."_ Stefan thought.

Skye grabbed my hand under the table.

"Gentlemen please, you're scaring her. She's with me, she's mine."

They looked at each other, then at me like I let the cat out of the bag.

"She can hear you as well. So please control thoughts." I urged.

"Ahh... well Edward, it seems you have a knack for finding 'special' humans." Vladimir smiled. "A wonderful addition indeed." He continued, now intrigued.

_"Edward?" _Skye's grip tightened on my hand. She was strong when she wanted to be.

_"I'm sorry Skye, don't worry they won't hurt you."_

"That's enough Vladimir." I growled quietly.

She had never seen vampires like these before. Transparent skin and red eyes, she was scared of them, and the interest they had in her.

"Touchy, touchy, Edward." They spoke in unison.

Stefan looked at Skye then to me.

"Will we see you in Paris this May?"

"Yes, we'll be there." Carlisle spoke up, sensing Skye's tension and trying to shift the focus. They looked at him.

"Well good. We look forward to seeing you two there."

"Ok gentlemen, we'll see you in May then," I said, effectively ending the conversation.

They said their goodbyes and prepared to leave for the airport.

"Edward, it's been so long since we've seen each other. I was wondering if I might stay for a couple days, you know, to catch up?" Damian asked.

I thought about it but the fact that his mind wasn't clear to me made me uncomfortable. I knew what he was capable of. Also his hunting could become a problem for us if he wasn't careful.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, you know how we live here. Your hunting could cause us some problems."

"I'll hunt outside of state lines if I get thirsty. It's only a couple of days, so I doubt that I will need to feed before then. But I give you my word, I will not hunt near your home," he said, smiling.

What kind of friend was I being by sending him away? He had come all this way to see me. If I let him stay it would give me a chance to understand his new friendship with the Romanians and his new found talent for blocking me.

I looked at him and smiled. "Sure, why not, a couple of days will be fine. Plenty of time to get us caught up."

"Good, then we'll talk later Edward," he said and walked toward the door.

_"The old guys are creepy, can you say 'Dracula?'"_ She cringed.

I could feel Jazz keeping her calm.

"I'm sorry about that. They're really, really old. Even for our kind." I apologized.

"I'm okay, but I'm glad they're leaving," she said, and I kissed her hand.

Skye excused herself for the restroom and I watched her until she was out of sight. I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Are you enjoying the reception?"

Esme smiled. "Reneesme looked so beautiful, Edward. She's a good kid. I'm so proud of you. You're such a wonderful parent."

"I learned from the best." I smiled and took her hand to kiss.

_"Edward, we need to talk."_

Carlisle rose and we walked toward the back of the tent.

_"What's he doing here, why is he with the Romanians, and why the hell did you tell him he could stay?"_

"I'm not sure why he's here yet. He's thoughts are all choppy. But he seems to really be here to see me. He had been wondering the globe alone when he met the Romanians and they were impressed by his gift. He's been with them for a couple of years now learning what he could from them," I whispered. "I think he's safe enough for two days." I reiterated.

"Ok Edward, but you sure are taking a risk with Skye being here. Don't forget, she is mostly human. I'll take your word for it, but I'm going to have Alice watch him as well," he said, quietly.

"Okay, I think that's a great idea." I agreed.

His attention was diverted toward the stage. I turned to look as well. Skye was talking to the piano player and he handed her the mic.

"Hello, I'm Skye, and I wanted to sing a song for the happy couple. That is, if you y'all don't mind."

Jacob and the pack whistled and clapped.

"Thanks Jacob," she said, smiling, a little embarrassed.

Skye started to sing, 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' by Roberta Flack and suddenly everyone was still and quite. They were focused on the stage and on her. I was still amazed at how she could take over a room.

When Carlisle and I reached our seats everyone at the table looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, she's just full of surprises," Jazz said.

"Come on, you guys know I met her in a bar, singing on stage."

"Yeah, but Edward she's great... really great," he said.

"I know," I said, looking up at the stage.

"Anything else you conveniently left out?" Jazz asked.

"Not that I can remember right now." I grinned.

Her voice vibrated off the walls of the tent and was sweet and soft. I closed my eyes. The sound surrounded me and drowned everything else out of my mind. I felt like I was the only one in the room, and that she was singing just for me. When the music stopped I opened my eyes. Those that could cry were but everyone was clapping. Em and Jazz whistled and she took her bow.

"Thanks everybody, and congratulations Reneesme and Jacob." She smiled.

When she came off the stage, Reneesme ran to her crying.

"That was beautiful, Skye!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Skye said, hugging her.

Jake scooped her up in a big bear hug. "Dang girl, you got some pipes on you. That was great! Thank you."

"You're welcome, and congratulations again you two."

She walked back to our table smiling.

"That was great, as always," I said, kissing her.

"Thanks Eddie."

Esme came over to us and kissed her cheeks. "That was wonderful, you have a lovely voice."

"Thank you, Esme."

"Hey Alice, you want to get some fresh air?" She asked, not sitting down.

"Sure that sounds great." Alice smiled.

I stood up to go with them.

"We're good Eddie. I'm just a little hot."

"Alright then, but don't be too long," I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I can not wait to get you out this dress," I said into her ear, running my hand over her ass.

She grinned wide. Then Alice grabbed her arm rolling her eyes. They strolled out together.

My dance card had been so full, that by the time I realized she hadn't come back yet a half hour had passed. I went to find out why they had ditched the party. It was a warm August night and the sky was clear and full of stars. I tried to tune into their thoughts, but got nothing. Skye had tuned me out and I couldn't hear Alice. Where had she gone too? Finally I heard Skye she was on the beach talking to Damien. I had found her though his jumbled thoughts. As I came around the bend I saw two figures standing in the surf. One was Skye, she had her dress hiked up in one hand, her shoes in the other. The other figure was Damien, he was smiling, watching her play in the water. I flitted to her side and she jumped.

"Eddie, you got to stop popping in on me like that!" She wrapped her arm around my waist. "Your shoes are going to get wet," she said, looking at my feet.

I took them off before the tide came back in.

"Skye, you need to turn your other senses on when you're out by yourself. You would've heard me coming. And where is Alice?"

"She went into the woods. She said she'd be right back. I don't think she went too far but she's out of my range. And I'm not by myself, Damien is here." She gestured to him with her head.

I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"So what are you two talking about?" I asked.

"I was just telling Skye how much I enjoyed her singing," he said, casually.

"A beautiful voice, for a beautiful woman." He smiled.

"Thanks Damien." She smiled back.

"Hey, Damien was just telling me that he was going to be in town for a couple more days. He told me that you used to hang out together a long time ago. I was just trying to get some good stories out of him before you interrupted. You know, learn how you were in your 'younger' days." She winked and gave me a good squeeze.

"Skye, I told you all I wanted you to know about those days. They're a dark part of my past. Please don't go digging that up." I kissed her nose.

"Oh Eddie, I'm sure you did more than just hunt humans at that time, especially if you were hanging out with Damien here. He's so funny. I can just imagine the things he got you into, or were you always this serious?" She said, making a face at me.

Damien looked at me in surprise. He wasn't aware that she knew my history. He was even more surprised that she didn't seem to give a shit.

"Of course he was always this serious. This is Edward we're talking about. I still got him to do some wild things though..." He laughed, looking at me. "...But I won't tell it if he won't," he said, looking from me to her.

"Oh...you guys are terrible! I thought we had no secrets Eddie." She teased.

"It's no secret mon amour. You know everything already, why do you need the gory details. It's just something I'm not comfortable with, or proud of," I said, pulling her close to me.

I heard Alice approaching and I turned to the sound of her coming out the woods. Skye was walking in the surf when a strong wind came off the ocean. Her hair blew straight up into the air and fell over her face. She starting laughing and was sweeping it back into place when I walked over to her. I starting brushing through her hair with my fingers. I rubbed her cheek as I pushed her hair back. She laughed loudly and I kissed her smiling mouth.

_The control it must take to hold her like that, to kiss her._ It was the first clear thought I'd heard from him all night.

We both looked at him. We almost forgot he was there. Just then Alice flitted to our side and Damien's focused changed to her.

"Oh Damien, this is my sister, Alice."

"Edward, I wasn't aware you and Carlisle's coven had grown so large," he said, looking at Alice.

"Alice came to us later with her husband, my brother, Jasper. My brother Emmett and sister Rosalie also joined us after I'd met you," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." He smiled, extending his hand to her.

"You too Damien," she said, shaking his hand.

"Alice, will you take Skye back to the reception? Damien and I have some catching up to do."

"Sure Edward. Come on Skye, let's go," she said, wrapping her small arm around Skye's waist.

Once they were out of my range. I turned to Damien.

"Thank you for your silence." I held my hand out to shake his and he took it.

"You're welcome, Edward."

"So Damien, what have you been doing all these years my friend?"

"Traveling from place to place. Resting when I needed to, and hunting as I went." He replied.

"So how is it that you find yourself in Forks?"

"You my friend. I've been living with the Romanians for 2 years now. Strictly a union of convenience, but those guys know how to live. Everything is in excess, money, women, and 'food'. Not usually my thing, to live so... decadently, but I'm learning to deal with it." He grinned wickedly. "So when the invitation arrived for your daughter's wedding, which you'll have to explain to me how the hell that happened, I had to come see you. See how you were doing."

"I've been up and down, I guess you could say. My daughter was conceived with my wife while she was a still human."

"So I've heard, Vlad and Stefan told me your regaling tale. Only you could pull off such a feat. Marry a human, make love with her and conceive a child of your very own." He shook his head. "It's unheard of."

"It is...rare, but not unheard of. There are others."

His eyebrows rose.

"Well, looks like you're on an up moment right now. The human woman you were just kissing, is absolutely gorgeous, very sexy. Looking at her I can see why you've chosen her. We vampires do have a passion for acquiring beautiful and rare things don't we? I guess humans are no exception."

"I guess, but that's not what I'm doing. It's a little deeper than that. Skye means a lot to me," I said.

"I'm a little confused. Is it your feeding preference that makes you able to resist their blood?" He asked.

"No, it's will power and my conscience. You know how I feel about hunting humans, that's why you and I had to part ways so long ago."

His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I remember that."

"Your gift...it's matured. I can barely 'hear' you. Have you been working on that?" I asked, trying to sound interested and indifferent.

"A little yeah, I wasn't sure if it would work though. I'm willing you not to hear me, just like I would will someone to my bidding. My gift never worked that well on you through, too stubborn. Is it working, can you can still hear me?"

"Yeah, bits and pieces. The longer you stay here though the more familiar you'll become. Maybe I'll get more then," I said and he nodded.

We started walking toward the reception making small talk along the way. He told me of his travels and years with the Romanians. I filled him in on the missing years up until I met Bella. The Romanians had told him most of the story from there. No need to go into anymore detail than that.

When I got to the tent, Jasper told me that Skye was tired so Alice took her home. I introduced Damien to the rest of my family and excused myself. It had started to clear out and I wanted to be home with Skye. Em and Jazz said that they would bring Damien to the house when they came home. I went to tell Jacob and Nessie goodnight. They weren't leaving until the morning for their honeymoon. I walked over to our table and wished everyone a goodnight before making my exit.

I debated whether I should just run or take one of the limos. In the end I decided to take a limo. I used the time to clear my head as the driver drove very slowly to the house.

****

When I got to the house Alice was in the living room watching TV.

_"Who's the mystery guest?"_ She asked_._

"An old friend from my past. A past I've been trying to forget," I said.

"That's always easier said than done, Edward. Besides that 'rough' patch in your life helped make you the man that you are today, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did help me make some life altering decisions." I paused.

"Did you talk to Carlisle before you left?" I asked her.

"Yes Edward, but there's nothing really to report so far."

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate this." I went and kissed her forehead.

_"You're welcome Edward. Skye's in your room waiting for you."_

I flitted up the two flights of stairs to the third floor and waited outside my bedroom door. I hoped she wasn't mad at me for sending her away while I talked to Damien. I opened the door and there was Skye lying diagonally across the bed. She was on her stomach with her head propped up on her hands. Her legs were folded, feet in the air. She was completely naked except for the stilettos and the diamond necklace. I shut the door. She was looking out the glass wall into the woods.

"You're home." She turned to face me.

My eyes followed every contour of her body as it glistened in the moonlight. I couldn't focus on anything but her. I walked slowly to the bed and she stood up to meet me. It was like she was moving in slow motion. I marveled at her body.

"You're not mad at me, I take it."

She put her finger to my lips to quiet me. I kissed it.

"No, I know men need their space sometime too. It's okay, when you're ready to tell me everything, I'll be ready to listen." She continued. "But you must fill me in on your friend tomorrow. I don't recall him in any of your memories."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow, because tonight, I want you focused on me."

She was taking off my clothing piece by piece.

"Are you focused, Edward?" She asked, her eyes intense.

"Yes, I couldn't see anything but you when I walked through that door."

"Good," she said, once my shirt was off.

She ran her warm hands down my chest and across my stomach. I took a deep breath and focused my eyes on hers. She slid my pants down and stroked the length of me. I was fully aroused while we stood there naked exploring each others bodies with wet kisses and loving strokes. Her heavy hair was resting on my hands and I pulled it slowly making her head fall back. I sucked at her neck carefully and she melted under my touch. I lifted her to the bed.

The light from the moon lit up the entire room. It caused the diamond on her neck to cast blue shadows across her chin.

I carefully crawled over her. Her hands caressed my back. I put my mouth over hers and she parted my lips with her tongue, lightly brushing it over my teeth. I kissed down to her round breasts, running my tongue through the natural part they made when she lay down. Cupping them in my hands, I feasted on them tenderly while Skye played in my hair.

She wasn't up for much foreplay tonight. She was ready for me and I was all too happy to comply. I moved my hands to her thighs and spread them apart. I positioned myself between them ready to enter her when she closed her eyes...waiting... I paused and stroked her hair.

"Look at me, Skye," I whispered into her ear. "I need to see your eyes."

She smiled and opened her eyes.

I watched them as I entered her, connecting our bodies. Her lips parted slightly and she took in a slow deep breath causing her body to heave toward me. Her eyes never left mine. What I saw in them at that moment suddenly made everything clear to me. If the eyes are truly the windows to the soul, I knew at that very second that Skye's was mine and mine now hers. I wanted her forever because I was eternally hers.

"I love you Edward," she whispered to me. Her breath was sweet on my face, her eyes endearing.

I had lost myself in her, totally and completely. I felt like I needed to consume her and I couldn't get her close enough. I pulled her hips tighter to mine, pushing deeper and she moaned my name softly. I watched as the word left her mouth, loving the way my name danced on her lips. There was no part of me that she didn't possess anymore… and so I let go.

"I love you too, Angelique," I said softly.

And with those words, the weight that had held me down lifted, and I was floating. She looked at me, her eyes now sad. I slowed down then paused my movements.

"Angel, what is it? What's wrong...tell me?"

"Edward, I know you've been struggling with your feelings for me, so I have to say this. I'm not, Bella. I will never be her. I'm just me and I can't and won't compete with a ghost. I'm trying very hard to be understanding and give you time. What I'm saying is, don't do this because you think I want to hear it. Don't say this to me unless you mean it with your whole heart. I don't take those words lightly," she whispered.

I smiled.

"Neither do I Skye, and I would never say them unless I meant them."

I laid down on top of her body, our faces only an inch apart now. I wanted to be sure she heard me. I didn't want there to be any doubts.

"Skye?" I spoke soft but clear.

"Yes Edward." Her heart was pounding.

"I love you."

She closed her eyes and then opened them up again. She kissed me softly, wrapping her arms around me. Then we were once again lost in each others touch. Our bodies dancing to the sounds of our love making. It was the most beautiful music I'd ever heard.

****

We laid in bed, our bodies tangled together in ecstasy. Her small hand stroked my chest as she planted small kisses there. Her heart was finally beating at a normal speed. I took her hand in mine and held it against my chest. I parted her fragile fingers with mine and twined our hands together. I brought them to my mouth and kissed each one of her fingers one by one.

She shook her hair out and looked up toward my face. The scent of it filled the air around us. I took in a deep breath. The curls around her hairline were slowly reemerging from the moisture on her face. I swiped them back with my free hand, then pulled our bodies tighter together.

"I love you, Angelique." The words flowed smoothly from me now.

"It's so good to hear you finally say that out loud." She smiled.

"Out loud?" I questioned.

"Well, you think about all the time, but you always suppressed your feelings around me. I knew why you were doing it. I was trying to let you grieve."

"Skye, I'm sorry you had to hear my ramblings and insecurities over Bella. I didn't want or mean to hurt you in any way."

She looked into my eyes again. "I know that Edward. I know that you needed more time and that's ok. You finally figured it out." She smiled. "I hope this means that your heart is mine for always."

"It is, mon amour. Forever," I whispered kissing her ear.

We made love off and on until dawn. Skye had finally fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion and I was on cloud nine. I had a feeling that she would sleep half the day away, keeping up with me in bed last night had knocked her out. I carefully slipped from underneath her body and headed for the shower. Her scent was all over me and I loved it, but I'd rather not give Emmett any ammo for his wisecracks today.

*********

**AN: A link to Skye's dress is on my profile page.**


	8. Damien

**i don't own Twilight Characters s. meyer does.**

8. Damien

Edward

After I got out of the shower I went downstairs. Emmett, Jazz and Damien were on the couch watching ESPN. Alice and Rose were shopping online.

"Good morning," I said, breaking the silence.

Alice turned toward me.

"Nessie and Jake left this morning for the rainforest. She said to call her. She didn't want to...disturb you." She smiled.

Em and Jazz started laughing. I figured I'd mind as well get this over with. I walked to the empty chair and sat down, all three watching me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, waiting for the jokes to start.

"You baby brother. I didn't think you had it in you," Em said, laughing and shaking his head.

"What do you mean? Of course I have it in me. I was with Bella…"

Jazz cut me off.

"Yeah, but not like this. You guys go at every single day. Sometimes two and three times a night. Emmett is right, you're going to kill her." They laughed together.

Damien just watched as we bantered back and forth.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about Skye, she can hold her own."

"Obviously!" They said in unison.

"Oh come on, give me a break. I was a virgin for over a hundred damn years. I think I deserve to be a little wild for awhile. Besides the urges will die down, it will get easier." I laughed.

"That could take decades, Edward. And with a woman like Skye, that's going to be a real challenge for you I think." Emmett smiled.

Jazz looked at me. "Where is my future sister in law by the way? I can barely hear her breathing. She is still alive isn't she?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's sleeping and what do you mean future sister in law?"

"We don't need Alice to tell us where this is headed. You're so far gone. When are you going to ask her?" Jasper chuckled.

How had everyone but me see where this was headed? Was I really that blind? I guess late was better than never. I wanted Skye with me forever and I only knew one way for that to happen. I wondered how she felt about becoming a full vampire. Would she let me prolong her life so that I could have her with me for an eternity? I knew it would be wrong to ask her, selfish even, but wasn't she half way there anyway.

"I don't know, Jazz. I'm not sure if she wants this life. If she did she could've had her father or grandfather change her a long time ago." I sighed.

Damien gasped.

Shit, me and my big mouth. I had said too much. I read his thoughts. He was putting it all together, her scent, and her candor even when she was in a house full of vampires, her gracefulness and beauty.

_She's vampire!?_ He looked at me.

"Yes, partially anyway," I said, answering his silent question. "Her father is a hybrid like my daughter. Her grandfather a full blood."

"If she's smart she doesn't want this. She's got most of the benefits and only a few of the withdraws." Rose said without turning away from the computer monitor.

Rose was right. Being stuck in a teenage body and thirsting for blood was not an easy life. I know Skye wanted to grow older, and had no problems saying no to blood.

"Don't worry Edward, she loves you and you love her. You'll make it work." Alice smiled. "Besides, she's aging very slow, you have plenty of time to persuade her."

I smiled back. Alice, always the perpetual romantic.

****

We were all sitting at the around the living room talking and telling stories when Emmett turned toward Damien.

"So Damien, what's your story?"

"My story is a long and complicated one." He answered looking out the window. I had heard his story before. It was a gruesome tale.

"Well give us the short version," Emmett said.

_"_Skye?_" _I called for her. She looked toward me and I motioned for her to come and sit with me.

She smiled and walked over to me, Z hot on her heels, and sat on the sofa. Once she was comfortable, I lay my head in her lap. She leaned over to kiss me, her hair blanketing my head. Z curled up on the floor and Skye rested her tiny feet in his fur. He lay his massive head over his paws and closed his eyes. As Damien began his story her little fingers twisted in my hair and I closed eyes.

****

"I was born in 1903, in the Australian bush to a small indigenous desert tribe. It was customary in my tribe that at the age of 18 you'd pass over into manhood. To do that you'd have to spend 7 days and 7 nights alone, hunting and living off the land. If you made it back you would be permitted to claim a wife and start a family.

"On the third night of my excursion I was sleeping in a tree and was awakened by the sounds of animals running, almost as if they were fleeing. I sat up quickly and grabbed my spear. I didn't know at the time that my spear would have no affect on my attacker. He leapt at me coming out of no where. He moved so fast I couldn't tell from which direction he was coming. All I could feel was the wind. I sat back against the tree trunk and he swooshed past me yanking the spear from my hands. On the next pass he knocked me out of the tree and I fell on my ass. Another gust of wind and he was on top of me. Growling and laughing at the same time.

"He was so strong that he held me down by the neck with one hand. I struggled effortlessly. He moved slower for some reason as he came in to bite me and I held my arm up defensively. He bit into it and I remember screaming. The pain was like the sharpest of knives tearing through my flesh. He drank from me for what seemed like minutes but I know now it was only seconds. If it had been minutes I would have been dead, completely drained. He released me, probably to go in for my neck. I was light headed from both fear and blood loss but I managed to reach my dagger. I thrust it into his mouth and down his throat, cutting my knuckles on his teeth as I shoved.

"It didn't kill him of course, but he hadn't expected it and in his surprise he released me. It was long enough for me to scurry away into small hole that lead to an underground tunnel. My insides were burning and pain radiated from the bite wound. I could hear him digging at the entrance to the tunnel it was too small for him to enter, but I was still scared, so I crawled in deeper.

"I wasn't sure how long I had been in there or when the growling and clawing had stopped. But when the burning ceased everything was different, and when I climbed out that tunnel I knew I was no longer human but something else.

"The one who created me was sitting in the tree top waiting for me to ascend from my makeshift grave. I could hear him breathing. I looked up and he jumped down and landed in front of me. I growled and hissed and he stepped back. He held his hands up to me. So I backed down and let him speak.

"He apologized for the death he'd given me, because this new existence was far from living. He explained to me what I had just become. He told me how I would have to live and the food that I now needed in order to be strong. I had heard the legends and stories of vampires. They were the dark ones that were cursed to walk the lands for an eternity. I was angry and scared that this was what I had become. I would never have a family or a normal life. I could never go home again. Everything that I loved and held dear had just been snatched away. Suddenly I was wishing for death, because it was much easier. I wished for anything but this. When he finished talking, I felt like I was losing my mind. I was so angry at what he had done to me that I killed him right there, I ripped him to shreds and set him ablaze."

We all sat there stunned, even me. I was still amazed that he was able to pull himself together after his ordeal. With no one there to show him the way things could've been very bad. Skye felt sympathy for him. It upset her that he hated his own existence. She didn't understand that most vamps hated who and what they were. Skye didn't hate what she was, but she was born into this life. It was all she had ever known. This was the norm for her. Unlike her, full bloods weren't born, we were made, and all of us had been human at one point. She was also human for the most part, it was easier for her to blend in, well except for the aging thing.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. No one should be changed without consent," she said, looking at the ground. She was thinking of her grand pere and how his family was tricked and he given this existence. She had to remind herself that he made himself different and made the most out of his existence by starting a family and loving them.

"I hope that one day you find someone to love you. I think it will help with some of your sorrow." She smiled.

"I don't know, Skye. I'm so used to being alone," he said.

"No one should be alone, Damien. You should find yourself someone special. Being in love and having a family can make this life a happy one. Trust me I know from experience," she said, rubbing my forehead and smoothing my eyebrows with her thumb.

He watched her every movement. How gentle she was with me, even though she didn't have to be. The care she put into every caress. He wondered if maybe she was right. It was different watching how she was with me through a stranger's eyes. My family knew how she doted on me; how much she loved me. It just becomes routine when you see it all the time. And my family has never been shy about showing our love for one another or our significant others. We hugged, kissed, laughed and played together all the time. We never considered how we must've looked to other covens or vamps. For us, it was just what families did.

That night I went to bed with Skye more grateful than I had ever been for my family. Skye was right, having people with you, who loved you, made this existence easier to bear. I couldn't imagine and enternity without love and without family. I would literally go crazy.

********

Skye

After breakfast I decided to go for a quick swim down at the river and lay out in the sun at the gazebo. I put on my bikini, grabbed a towel and headed for the river. As I headed out the door I yelled to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, I'm going down for a quick swim. When Eddie gets back will you tell him I'm down at the gazebo?"

"Yes, I'll tell him." She replied and I walked out the back door, Z in tote.

The water was warm because it was a good 95 degrees today in the shade. I swam like a fish. I could hold my breath for a long time and I loved the water. I lay in the shallow end and floated carelessly on my back. Z sat on the grass under a tree. I guess he didn't feel like swimming today. I went under and swan a few laps when I heard Z growling. I came up for air and looked around.

Standing on the riverbank was Damien in a pair of swim trunks. Z had him backing away from the waters edge growling at him.

"Skye, you mind calling him off," he said, with his hands up.

"Oh shit...Zeus, stop it! Go sit down before I make you go home!" I yelled at him. He looked over at me and whimpered. Then he slowly walked back to the tree and sat down. He watched Damien carefully.

"Sorry, he's a little overbearing at times." I smiled.

"That's okay, he's just doing what he's supposed to." He smiled back and walked to the waters edge.

He was a very handsome man. Edward's beauty was sleek and refined. Damien's was rugged and wild. They were total opposites. What had bought these two together? Damien was shorter than Edward but not my much. He was about 6'0" tall and had smooth brown skin. His hair was pulled back in a long braid and was the blackest black. It was so shiny, it looked like shimmering silk when the sun hit it. His body looked like it had been chiseled out of stone. He had thick arms and legs and a tiny waist. There wasn't one spot on his body that didn't have a muscle. I stared in awe at his physique.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, smiling.

"No, come on in, the water's great. It's nice and warm today." I smiled back.

He jumped in with a cannonball splash and we laughed when he finally came up.

"So you're a swimmer?" He asked.

"Yeah, Eddie and I used to go swimming all the time back home at my lake."

"So how did you meet Edward?" He asked.

"He heard me singing at my friend's bar, Alice told him to stop by. He was very persistent and I warmed up to him quickly. When he asked me out to dinner, I went. We've been together ever since." I laughed.

"You do have a lovely voice." He smiled.

"Well thank you."

"So just like that you fell for him?"

"I think the attraction was physical for the both of us at first, but went far beyond the physical really fast. We were always together and we understood each other. It's great what we have." I smiled. "What about you, how'd you meet him?" I asked.

"I was in Boston and ran into him. We were hunting the same person, a big burly gentleman. When we crossed each others path Edward didn't fight me for him as I was ready to do. He simply said, 'You can have him, just do me a favor and make sure it hurts a little bit. He's a bad one.' After I disposed of the gentleman, I went looking for him. I found his scent and tracked it to an old brownstone. Of course he heard me coming, but knew my interest was strictly curiosity. He didn't want a companion and had made it quit clear that he wanted to be alone, to wallow I think. He wasn't like this back then, he was self loathing… like me." He shrugged.

"Anyway we kept running into each other and would be cordial each time. I wore him down I guess because within weeks we were friends. We hunted together, but Edward insisted that we only hunt those whose minds revolted him. I did as he asked for awhile and for the sake of our friendship, but I had a thing for beautiful young women," he said, looking down.

"I would lure prostitutes with my gift, have sex with them and well I think you know how that story ends. After Edward found out he was furious and we didn't speak for months. Eventually he left. He had decided that this kind of life really wasn't for him and that he was going home to his father and mother. He asked me not to follow unless I willing to change my ways and try their 'alternative' lifestyle. I said 'no' at first, but eventually I tracked him down and I tried it. Obviously it didn't work out. I just couldn't help myself. I gave up the human women but not the human blood. So he and Carlisle asked me to leave."

"Wow, you're full of surprises," I said, eyes wide.

"You have no idea." He laughed.

******

We swam some more and splashed each other. He tossed me around and dunked me under. I jumped on his back and he let me push him under.

"Whoa, you're a lot stronger than I thought," he said.

"Whatever, you let me do that. Eddie does it all the time," I said, shaking my head.

"I did, but you really are strong," he said. "Not at all what I expected."

I flexed doing my best Superman pose and he laughed.

"So, do you love him?" he asked serious now.

"Yes, I love him. I've never loved anyone like I love him," I said, without thinking about his question.

"Do you believe that every one has a soul mate, Skye? You know someone that they are destined to be with," he said, swimming close to me.

"Yes, but I don't think a soul mate is just someone you're destined to be with. I believe it's someone who is the other half of you, the one who can help define you and make you better. You can be destined to meet a lot of people. Some you end up being very good friends with and that's all, some you never see again." He watched me intently as I spoke.

"Do you believe Edward is your soul mate, your other half?" He watched me.

I didn't speak, I was tangled in his red gaze and couldn't turn away. He moved closer to me and ran the back of his hand across my chin, sweeping away a piece of wet hair that was plastered to my face. My breath got caught in my throat but the coolness of his hand broke the trance. I shook my head and gathered my thoughts. He looked at me, he was still waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I do think Edward is my soul mate." I finally said.

"Hum." Was all he said, but he was thinking, _she took way too long to answer that._

I suddenly felt guilty, like I was doing something wrong. I didn't understand why I was staring at him like that. I started to swim toward the shore when he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"Where you going?" he asked playfully.

"I...I think I need a break," I said.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Please don't leave, we were having fun. I really like being around you, Skye. If I have offended you, I'm very sorry."

"No, I'm not offended," I said, looking down.

"What is it then, why do you want to leave?" he asked.

"I don't know...it's nothing. Just me being silly, that's all." He let his arm slide from my waist. He picked me up and tossed me softly into the water.

I laughed.

"Damn it, my hair was almost dry!" I shouted at him and he laughed.

I jumped on his back and took me under. He was a good swimmer, very fast, like the sharks I had seen on the Discovery Channel. I held on tight as we glided through the water. He turned back around and headed for the shore. When we came up I took a deep breath and started giggling. He was walking toward the shoreline so I wrapped my legs around his waist to secure myself to his back.

"That was awesome! You're so fast!" I giggled.

I held my head up and swept my wet heavy hair back with one hand, still using the other one to hold onto Damien's neck. When I finally got the all my hair out of my face we were coming out of the water. Eddie was standing on the shore with Z sitting by his feet. He was waiting for us with my towel in his hands. He was looking sexy in khaki cargo shorts, a v-neck, navy t-shirt and a crisp pair of air max's on.

How long had he been there? I was having so much fun I hadn't even noticed him until now. He didn't look happy. He was scowling at both of us.

"Hi Eddie," I said, hoping to calm him down. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Edward." Damien nodded and Eddie half nodded back. He was being really rude.

Eddie flitted to us and pulled me from Damien's back. He wrapped me in the towel.

"I thought you were going to be at the gazebo," he said, looking at me angrily.

"I was but I got caught up here swimming with Damien and lost track of time. We were headed that way now. All this swimming has made me so hungry." I rubbed my growling belly.

"I figured as much. I brought you some lunch. It's up at the gazebo," Eddie said, looking at me.

"Thank you, mon amour," I said, kissing the corner of his mouth and he grunted.

"Edward...?"

"Yes."

"You can put me down. I can walk," I said to him.

"Oh... "

He stood me on my feet and I took the towel off to dry my hair. I could feel him and Damien both watching me as we walked to the gazebo. Eddie looked at him and a low growl emanated from his chest. Damien quickly turned his head and looked forward.

_"Sorry Edward, it's hard not to look."_

_"Stop it Eddie, he's your friend!" _I wrapped the towel around my waist and took his hand.

_"Skye, I will fuck him up over you."_

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

I could see the gazebo getting closer. Eddie had set up a picnic lunch for us.

"Well I think I'll go to the house and shower," Damien said.

"No, come have lunch with us," I said, not wanting to be rude. Eddie looked at me.

"No thanks Skye. I wouldn't want to intrude." He smiled looking at Edward.

"Well okay then. I guess we'll see at the house."

Eddie picked me up and flit me to the gazebo. Damien flitted toward the house.

*****

"What's going on Skye? What the hell was that all about?" Eddie asked, his eyes narrowed.

"What? He came all this way to see you and you can't have lunch with him?" I asked.

"Hello, we don't eat! And I'm not talking about lunch Skye and you know it. I'm talking about what was going on at the river," he said.

"Nothing was going on at the river, we were just swimming. Having fun, that's all." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Why are you lying to me? I can see that you're hiding something. Are you going to tell me the truth?" he asked, holding my arms to his waist.

"I'm not lying, nothing happened. I'll show you what happened but only because I promised no secrets between us," I said and thought of the exchange in the river.

I looked down, a little embarrassed.

"I see," he said softly. "Maybe I need to remind Damien to keep his hands to himself."

"It wasn't his fault Eddie. It was an innocent touch on his part. He didn't know I would have that kind of reaction."

"So what...you're attracted to him?" he asked, a little too angry.

"I think he's handsome, but that's all," I said.

"Are you sure that's all there is?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I'm positive. You are the love of my life." I locked my eyes with his.

*****

Edward

So the woman I loved was physically attracted to another man. I could handle that. Who the hell am I kidding, I couldn't handle that. It was driving me crazy and I thought about it the entire afternoon. The fact that he had been with so many other women and the fact that they were no longer alive pissed me off even more because now he was eyeballing Skye.

I didn't think he would hurt her. He was fawning over her way too much. He followed her around the whole day, like a love sick puppy. I kept my cool. Then I realized that he liked her, and not as a damn friend either. He wanted her. The only thing that kept me from jumping down his throat was knowing that he could never have her the way that I could. He would never be able to make love to her, he didn't have the self control to do it without killing her. And he didn't want to kill her because he wanted her. Either way it was time for his ass to go.

Skye was trying to be so nice to him. She felt sorry for him and wanted to make him feel better after his sad, sappy ass story. We all had it rough, got the raw end of the deal, none of us wanted this. I never knew anyone who wished for this. Well except Bella, but I guess she had her reasons.

****

_"Skye, can you just keep your distance from him?"_ I asked as we lay in bed that night.

_"Oh god Eddie, you're just being silly. I don't want Damien in anyway."_ She smiled.

_"It's not you I'm worried about."_ I thought and she rolled her eyes. "_Fine then, just turn the blocking thing off until he leaves tomorrow. I really don't want you off your game and relaxed with him hovering around you so much."_

She looked at me to see if I were joking. I wasn't.

"Okay Eddie, I will." She replied seeing that I wasn't kidding. "Happy now."

"No but it's a start."


	9. Fate

9. Fate?

Edward

I heard Skye getting out of the bed and heading down the stairs. I washed the shampoo from my hair quickly.

_"Skye, where you going?"_

_"Getting some breakfast. You seen Zeus?"_

_"He's running around outside somewhere. I let him out early this morning."_

_"Ok, well thanks."_

_"You're welcome. Angel, I was really hoping you'd join me this morning."_

_"I thought you were pissed at me. You didn't even touch me last night, Edward."_

_"I'm sorry, you know how I get. Let me make it up to you." _

_"Later maybe."_

Maybe…what the hell? This was just great. Now she was mad at me. I really needed to get a handle on this jealousy thing. It's such a weak human emotion.

I jumped out the shower and flitted down the stairs. I was still soaking wet and had a towel wrapped around my waist. Skye was headed out the back door, getting ready to call for Zeus. I grabbed her by the waist pulling her back into the house and shut the door.

I spun her to face me.

"Skye, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, I fucked up. I'll get the little green eyed monster inside of me under control." I smiled.

She looked at the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Let me make it up to you. I promise you won't be disappointed." I smiled slyly, grabbing her ass.

I was so horny. One night...I barely made it through one night. Em was right, it was going to be very hard for me to get control over the lust I had for this woman.

"This I know," she said, a slight grin crossing her lips. She took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully. "You're getting me all wet!" She griped, her eyes finally meeting mine.

"In all the right places I hope," I moaned, rubbing her round behind.

"Damn you Edward." She groaned. I could smell her arousal.

She ran her nimble fingers across my wet back and I knew all was forgiven. I scooped her up and flitted up the stairs.

"Wait... I was getting ready to eat." She giggled

"I'll feed you as soon as I'm done with you. How's breakfast in bed sound?" I asked, not wanting to let her out of my reach.

"It sounds great actually."

****

I opened the door to my bedroom, the sun was shining brightly this morning and consumed the room. I lay Skye softly on the bed and she looked up at me.

"Your eyes are sparkling," I said, taking in the new shade of blue the sun lightened them too. They almost looked clear as glass.

I was stuck in her gaze until she lifted her leg and used her foot to caress my dick through the towel. I snapped out of my trance and proceeded to undress her, silently thanking her for not having on too many clothes.

Starting with the offending foot, I removed her sock and kissed from her toes to her knee. Next to go was the shirt. It was one of my buttton ups that she made into a sleep shirt for herself. And since she never really wore a bra, I didn't have to worry about that.

I didn't take my eyes off her golden perfection as I let the towel fall to the floor. I climbed in the bed and settled next to her. I kissed the side of her neck as I slipped my hand in her shorts and under her panties. Her feminine folds were slippery and hot. Her scent permeated the air around me and took over my instincts.

My mouth found her swollen nipples and I attacked them with a hungry fury trying to take her entire breast into my mouth. I sucked hard and greedily on them. I loved the way her golden red nipples would swell when she was hot and aroused, then contract when I put my cool mouth on them. Extreme opposites, they were very temperamental, and I relished in their responsiveness.

"Damn, you taste so good."

Skye moaned in response climbing on top of me, smiling bright. Her smile took my breath away. It should be illegal to have dimples that deep. I pulled her face to mine and kissed them, dipping my tongue into the deep holes in her face. Finding her hot mouth was all too easy. She took my tongue into her mouth and slowly sucked it as we kissed, fisting handfuls of my hair. When she let me have my tongue back, I had to catch my breath…me...of all people.

"Fuck me, that shit was so hot! God I love you." I spewed and she smiled. She knew what I wanted, what I needed, and she was teasing me. I loved it.

She ran her hands along my chest and down my stomach, tracing the lines of my muscles with her fingers. Her warm hands did wonderful things to me. I watched her as she took me in, her eyes brightened when she felt my cock rising on her thigh. She slid her hand down her belly and into her shorts. I watched the fabric move as she touched herself. Taking her hand from her shorts she grabbed my cock tightly and rubbed her slick juices down my shaft as she stroked the length of me. I lay my head back with a moan.

"Ungh...Skye."

I wanted to pound her pussy so bad. But she wasn't ready for that, not the kind of pounding I was capable of, not yet. I don't care how much vampire DNA she had in her.

As she stroked me she leaned into my chest and sucked and lapped at my nipples. She released my cock and climbed up my body. Her mouth latched onto my neck. She sucked hard and slow like she was drinking blood that I didn't have. My hands slid down her back and found her ass. I kneaded it with my hands and squeezed it within my palms. She bit down on my neck, almost breaking through the tough marbled skin causing me and my cock to flinch. Who knew her bite could be that strong? I looked at her astonished and she winked at me. It turned me on and pushed the last button of restraint that I had.

"Fuck this... no more games!" I growled.

I wanted her now. I wanted to be inside of her hot, tight, wetness. I grabbed her by the waist and ripped her shorts and panties off.

"It's time for these to go." I grunted as I threw them to the floor.

She giggled into my neck. She knew she was driving me insane. She pulled me up to a sitting position while she sucked at the bite, her vampire instincts kicking into over drive. We were now chest to chest, stomach to stomach. I lifted her and slowly lowered her onto my cock.

"My… fucking…god… Skye." I felt her lips smiling on my skin.

Hands down, the best of her gifts was right here between her beautiful legs. She squeezed my cock with her muscles as I entered her. She was my greatest addiction yet. I craved this woman's touch, body and love like nothing else. My blood lust was nothing compared to lust and love I felt for her.

She started grinding into my hips. I took a deep breath and held her steady. I needed a minute. I started her movements out slow. My big head needed to catch up with the smaller one. She threw her head back and arched her back. Her legs locked around my waist bidding me further entry.

"Ughhh Edward!" She called out, as her round hips dance and swayed over mine.

I watched her as the sun played across her skin. How the hell did I get this lucky?

Her movements were getting faster, her breathing heavy, she was close, I could smell it. I grabbed her around the waist and quicken my pace. I needed her orgasms as much as she did.

"Oh Shit!!" She screamed as her sticky sweet love spilled onto me, her body blushing immediately upon release.

She fell into me, her head finding my shoulder. I stroked her hair and planted kisses along her shoulder as her muscles relaxed around me. We sat like this for a moment just breathing.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Edward."

Her hand came up to my face and I took it in mine and kissed it. She traced my lips with her finger and I sucked it into my mouth. That seemed to bring her back to life and she sat back to look at me. Unlocking her legs from behind me she brought them to her chest opening herself up to me.

I smiled crookedly and my eyes narrowed. I looked down to where we were still connected. The sight of my cock glimmering in her wavy, wet mound was…

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I teased, releasing her finger.

She followed my line of sight between her legs and smiled.

"And it's all yours."

"Yes it is, all mine," I said, grabbing her ass and pulling her into me.

She moaned loudly, her hands dropping her legs.

"No, grab those knees and open up for me. I want to see _my_ pretty pussy while I fuck it," I whispered.

"God Edward..."

She grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest. I slid her ass repeatedly across my thighs and hips into my rock hard cock. She was so wet, her slickness covered my thighs and created a natural lubricated barrier for the friction of our skin rubbing together.

I thrust into her over and over again, making her grunt and exhale with each blow. I'd bring myself to the brink, then stop to taste her neck or suckle at her breasts. When I knew she was cumming again I let myself go with her, gripping her ass and hips roughly, growling loudly into her hair as she whimpered my name.

****

We were breathing heavy and her heart was racing so neither of us moved. We were both spent. She dropped her legs and they fell to my sides shaking. I rubbed them tenderly, while she came down from her high. Her forehead fell into my chest, it was wet with sweat. She was mumbling incoherently under her breath and in her head. I was glad I had this kind of affect on her. I pulled her heavy hair to one side so she could cool off. It was sticking to her wet back.

"Thank you." She managed to say.

"You're welcome, mon amour."

After she calmed, she shifted and started to move away from me. I grabbed her softly around the waist.

"Wait, don't go yet, don't move," I whispered and closed my eyes. "I want to stay inside of you a little longer."

She looked at me, her eyes understanding my need. She laid her head back on my chest and curled her body around me. So there we were, the two of us, sitting naked, our bodies twined together, in the middle of the bed with the sun shining on us. We watched the birds and squirrels running through the trees outside through the glass wall. I hugged her tightly and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. It was peaceful and surreal. This was my heaven on earth.

****

I went downstairs to fix Skye's brunch. She was in the shower, singing. She was still high from the morning's love making session and so was I. I hummed along in my head with her singing as I cooked.

Just then Em and Damien came into the kitchen. They were covered in grass. Finally Em had someone that would wrestle with him. Behind them Zeus came in looking at me like he knew it was my fault Skye hadn't come downstairs to see him yet.

"Sorry boy, she'll be down soon." I laughed, petting his head. "How about a steak? I owe you a nice treat."

He wagged his tail and his mouth fell open. I placed the steak I cooked medium well for him in his bowl. He really was a smart dog. He understood everything.

"Isn't it a little early for a wrestling match." I asked Em and Damien.

They both looked at me.

"No, besides we tried playing a quiet game of chess but neither of us could concentrate with you fucking the shit out of Skye upstairs." Emmett smirked.

I froze. I hated living in a house full of vampires with super hearing. I turned to him.

"Well payback is a bitch isn't it?" I smiled. "How long did I have to listen to you and Rose? Don't be mad because I'm keeping up now."

"I'm not mad baby bro. I'm happy you're finally getting it on a regular basis. You're so much easier to live with now." He laughed.

"Fuck off Emmett." I smiled.

I took a plate out of the cabinet and put the bacon and eggs on it.

Emmett just laughed. "You are so gone!"

I picked up the plate laughing. "I know, but damn… she is sooo fucking worth it."

"Sounds like." His eyebrows arched and he smiled.

We slapped each other fives doing our little hand shake and I flitted up the stairs.

****

When I got into the room Skye was getting dressed. I saw my hand prints on her ass and hips.

"Damn, you okay, I'm sorry." I rubbed her backside.

"I'm fine Edward, I don't think it's going to bruise too badly. I heal quickly remember." She smiled.

I kissed her backside trying to soothe it and say sorry again.

"Edward, unless you want me to rip those clothes off of you, you best keep those beautiful lips to yourself."

I smiled. Was she serious? I would love to have her in my bed all day, everyday, making love.

I laughed at that thought. I was going to kill her. Kill her with my increasingly intense sexual appetite. I had to relax a little bit. I had plenty of time to ravish her.

"You're not going to kill me with sex Edward, but I think we're driving your family crazy." She laughed. She must have heard me and Em's conversation.

I swept her into me and kissed her mouth, it was minty fresh. Yuck, I preferred her natural sweet breath to this but I understood the need to keep her mouth clean. I would have to get her some toothpaste without any flavor. I released her and handed her the plate. She sat on the couch and started to eat. I must have made too much because she didn't finish it.

"Zeus!" She called and you could hear the thumping of the big dogs' paws on the wooden stairs. He was in our room in seconds, rubbing his soft fur on Skye's legs.

"What have you been eating?" she asked as he licked her face.

"Oh... I made him a steak," I said.

She looked at me smiling then turned to Zeus.

"Is Eddie spoiling you, 'Z'?" She kissed the side of his muzzle and scratched behind his ears. He nudged into her, tongue hanging out.

"Me spoiling him? Skye he's in the bed with you more than I am. I even think he gets jealous when we send him out to make love," I said.

"Not we Eddie... you. You send him out." She laughed.

"Well... he watches to intently for my good. It's like he's taking notes or something. And I don't think he likes me touching you."

"He's a dog Eddie, he doesn't care. He's just not use to having to share my time. It's really just been us since he was a pup."

"Yeah I know but he's very protective of you." I noted.

"And you're not?" She eyed me.

"Point taken, I guess we both have your best interest at heart." I conceded sitting on the couch rubbing the dog's fur.

"I know you love her, but I love her too, Z. Ease up on me." I smiled at the dog.

****

Later that afternoon Skye, Alice and I went down to the river to swim. They left me in the water to go lay out in the sun at the gazebo. I saw from Alice that Damien had shown up and wanted to talk to Skye, to say bye he had said. Skye got up and walked away with him. She didn't have her mind open like I told her too.

"Z ,come here boy." I called to him and he came out of the woods covered in leaves.

"Go to Skye, watch her. Call me if there's any trouble. Do you understand?" I asked. He wagged his tail and ran off to find Skye. Now I could watch her without having to look so jealous.

*******

Skye

So I walked into the clearing at the end of the Cullen property with Damien. He was telling me he had a good time and that he was grateful for the hospitality but he had to leave.

"Well it was good that you stayed. You're the first one of Eddie's friends that I met and I didn't nearly get enough info out of you. Too bad you can't stay longer." I smiled.

"No, I really should go. I'll need to hunt soon and I don't think Edward and I would remain friends if I stayed any longer." He confessed.

"What, of course you will. Why wouldn't you? You can go hunt in Nevada or somewhere like that. He understands the need he just doesn't want it to draw any unwanted attention to the family."

We then noticed Zeus coming from the woods. He came to my side stood there watching Damien. I rubbed his head and picked a few twigs from his fur.

"God Z, Esme's not going to let you in like this. You'll have to take a bath tonight," I said to him.

Damien continued speaking.

"No, I'm not talking about the hunting. I'm talking about you," he said.

"Me...? Why would he be mad because...?" But before I could finish he had flitted right in front of me. I backed up a little.

"Skye, I probably shouldn't be saying this…but I don't think Edward is the one you should be with. There's something between us and I know you feel it too." He reached for me and Zeus started to growl loudly at him.

"No Z, stop it!" I ordered, looking down at him then to Damien. "Look I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong idea, Damien."

"No, I don't. Skye I wasn't completely honest when I said I just happened to show up here. I came here for you, to find you. Only I didn't know it until I got here and I saw you. I couldn't believe it. You're the woman from the visions. This was no accident Skye… me being here, now…"

I stopped him. "I'm with Eddie, Damien. I love him."

He grabbed me in his arms, holding me tightly…lovingly. I barely heard it when Zeus started to howl. I was getting lost in him… again. What the hell was this, why did he have this affect on me?

"Tell me you don't feel what I feel when we're together, when we touch. I know you do. I can hear your heart stop and your breathing getting shallow. Well I feel it too. What a cruel fate for me to come here and find the woman that is to be mine in love with another man. It's so hard watching him hold you…and hearing him make love to you, knowing I can't be with you that way. I can and will learn to control myself so I can please you. If you leave with me right now I promise I will make you happy, whatever you want it's yours. Just give me the chance." He closed the gap between our faces.

Oh shit, I couldn't move. His mouth covered mine and he was kissing me. It felt right, too right. It scared me and I didn't kiss him back. I wasn't sure if it was because of Eddie or if it was because I was stunned.

Edward's roar is what bought me back to reality.

"Skye!" he growled, grabbing Damien by the neck. Alice caught me as I fell from Damien's grasp.

Damien growled at Eddie but I knew he was no match for him. Not after the dark years in combat Eddie had endured hunting our kind.

I got my head together quickly.

"Edward let him go, please don't." I begged.

He looked at me confused and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean let him go? He was hurting you!" He gritted out.

I didn't want to speak but if I didn't I was afraid Eddie would rip his head from his shoulders.

"No Eddie he wasn't hurting me," I said, looking at the ground. "Please let him go."

I looked up at Eddie, I saw the hurt in his eyes as he realized that I had let Damien molest me. He dropped him and walked up to me.

"What are you saying to me Angelique? You wanted him to touch you, to kiss you!?"

"No and yes, I didn't want or let him..." I looked over my shoulder at Damien. "...but I didn't stop him either. I'm sorry Eddie, it's just… he's got some kind of pull on me. I can't explain it," I said, grabbing for his hand. He pulled it back and turned to Damien.

"I'm not using my gift on her, Edward. She's drawn to me because she is to be with me, to be mine," Damien said.

Alice's mouth fell open, but no words came out. Guess she didn't see that one coming.

"Over my fucking ashes! Skye is mine!" he growled at Damien.

_"Edward, please calm down." _Alice and I both thought at the same time.

_"Maybe I should go and get Jazz and Emmett before this gets out of hand." _Alice thought and the visions of Edward and Damien crouched at one another started to flood her head. They were ready to tear each other apart.

I looked at her.

"Yes Alice, please do that and hurry." She ran off toward the house.

"Edward, Skye doesn't belong to you. She is free to do and be with whom ever she wishes." He looked at me as he spoke. I was standing behind Eddie and Eddie stepped in front of me blocking his view. I reached forward and touched his arm.

_"I'm okay Edward, will you just calm down?" _He didn't answer me.

******

Edward

Skye kept trying to communicate with me silently but I ignored her. I was too focused on Damien. I couldn't let my guard down just in case he got any ideas.

"What is your deal? You just met her a couple of days ago." I barked.

"Edward, some thing's are beyond our control. Some thing's are just meant to be. I think you of all people could understand that. I've heard of how your daughter found her husband."

My eyes widened.

"Wait...you think that you have _imprinted _on Skye?" I asked.

"Imprinted, no, but I do believe it's fated. It's no accident I ended up here. I knew of her existence but I didn't seek her out. I didn't believe and that was a mistake. When I first saw her at the wedding I knew she was the one from the visions but I decided not to act on it, that maybe the visions were wrong. Yesterday when I touched her… the feelings I felt... I can't let it go," he hissed.

I growled as the waves of anger ripped through me.

"To think I may now lose her because of this infatuation she has for you." A look of distain on his face and in his tone.

_Infatuation. _I growled at that last remark. How dare he dismiss what we had as infatuation.

His memories filled my head. The soothsayer of his tribe had seen him and Skye together. I saw her visions as if she were showing them to me. Skye gasped at the visions in Damien's memories, his pull now making sense to her.

"So you see, she is to be mine Edward and I will have her." He almost smiled at me.

He was challenging me. His thoughts taking me to a place I never wanted to be. He was fantasizing about having her, making her _his_. I roared loudly at him. I was full of fury now. I couldn't think and before I knew it we had wrestled each other to the ground.

Skye shouted out my name and I heard Zeus growling in the background. We snapped and snarled at each other. I pinned him to the ground. I was getting ready to take a chunk out of his neck but when I lunged forward I got nothing but air. I was being pulled back.

"Whoa there bro, calm down," Em said, grabbing me, trying to pull me off of him but I wouldn't let up. "Edward let him go, now!" he said, jerking me harder, snapping me out of attack mode.

When my head cleared I noticed Jasper holding Damien in a choke hold and I was vaguely aware of someone sobbing behind me.

It was Skye.

"Let me go Emmett," I said slowly.

He hesitated.

"I'm cool, I swear. Let me go to Skye."

He released me and I walked over to Rose who was hugging Skye while Alice rubbed her back.

_"Back off Edward, you're an ass."_

"Rose let me talk to her." I held my hand out to Skye and she ran into my arms. This was where she was meant to be. I took in a deep breath.

She started to ramble on through her tears.

"Edward, I'm sorry this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let him…"

"You're right you shouldn't have let him kiss you." I wasn't letting her off that easy. "But I should have controlled myself better so I'm sorry as well. I know I need anger management." I teased.

She looked at me and Rosalie grunted under her breath. I held her face up to mine and put our foreheads together.

_"Angelique, I love you. I need to know that you feel the same. Is there any truth in what Damien is saying? Am I just some infatuation you'll eventually get over?"_

She looked at me stunned.

"_Edward, how could you even think that? Can't you feel what I feel when we make love, can't you see what I see when we look into each others eyes. I saw his memories, and he's right, he's too late. I'm in love with someone else."_

I grabbed her up quickly but kissed her slow and passionately.

I heard Damien growling behind me.

_That's right asshole, she's all mine._

_"Stop it Edward." S_he broke our kiss and started toward Damien and Jazz.

I grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Edward. I need to talk with him," she said.

I was nervou. I didn't like her being so close to him. I looked at Jazz.

_"I got him Edward, he's not going anywhere," _Jazz said.

When Skye got in front of him he stopped struggling and spoke to her.

"Skye, you have reached a decision then?" he asked, visibly upset.

"Yes, my mind never faltered. There was never a question as far as I was concerned. I'm with Edward and just so we're clear... I will always choose him. He is the one that I love. I understand how you must be feeling right now but I never wanted to add to your pain. I was only trying to help you get rid of some of it by being your friend. That's all I can give you now because my heart is taken."

I reached my hand out for her hand and she took it, slowly rubbing her thumb up the side of my hand.

Damien looked at our hands.

"Stolen is more like it. He took what was never his to possess."

Now she was angry.

"Don't blame Edward for you hesitation and his opportunity. You didn't even believe, you had no faith, so you didn't bother to look for me. Edward believed, he had faith and trust when fate threw me at his feet. He was determined to have me and that's why I'm his now," she said, looking to Alice smiling. Our divine interventionist.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way Damien. Maybe in time you'll find someone else that can make you happy. Who knows maybe you and Edward can be friends again."

I looked at her and she smiled slightly. She knew that shit was never going to happen.

"Well I guess I've over stayed my welcome then," he said, then looked at Skye. "Maybe one day you'll see that I was the right choice, and you'll come begging for my forgiveness."

I growled. He was getting on my damn nerves. I pulled Skye back and gave her lips a peck.

"Alice, Rosalie, will you take Skye to the house please."

Skye looked at me questioningly.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise."

Rose picked Skye up and they ran her back to the house. When I was sure they were out of range. I spoke to Damien calmly.

"So Damien, she's made her choice, now I want you to stay away from her. It would not be in your best interest to ignore this warning."

"Are you threatening me Edward?" he asked.

"No, it's not a threat, but I'm sure you're aware of what I'm capable of. Especially if I feel that someone I love is threatened or has been hurt. Do not fuck with me Damien, I am not an enemy you want to have," I snarled and turned to walk away.

"Jazz, Em, will you please make sure that Damien doesn't miss his flight?"

****

When I got into the house Skye, Alice and Rose were sitting in the kitchen. Zeus was lying at Skye's feet.

"Edward, is everything okay?" Skye asked.

"Everything is fine."

"Damien?" She looked worried.

"He's fine, he's on his way to the airport. I didn't hurt him and as long as he stays away from you I won't."

"I can't believe all this just happened. I just want this day to end already and for things to be back to normal," she said.

We all laughed at her.

"Nothing's ever _normal_ around here," Rose said.

"Well I just want to forget that the past two days ever happened," Skye said.

"Well this morning was memorable." I smirked.

"You know what I mean, Eddie," she said, smiling.

"Let's forget about him then. No one ever has to think or talk about him from now on," I said kissing her forehead.


	10. Astoria

**i dont own twilight characters.**

**10. Astoria**

Skye

I loved the house in Forks. It was beautiful and right by the river so Eddie and I could swim every day. But by the end of August it was time for the Cullen's to go back to Astoria, Oregon. They had started new lives there just a year ago and it was time for them to start living 'normal' lives again.

Astoria was very similar to Forks, weather wise anyway. It was cloudy and rainy all the time. It was right on the Washington, Oregon border and was a shipping town. It was small, but quaint with markets and some of the best and freshest seafood I'd ever had.

The Cullen's home there was big and nestled in the woods just off the coastline. It was an old historic mansion that was in mint condition so Esme didn't see the point in changing much of it. She did however add more windows and make the others bigger. She loved her windows. There was a big stain glass window in the entry way of doves and flowers original to the house that I just loved, and she did as well, that's why she couldn't bear to have it removed she said. At the height of the day the sun would shine through it just right, casting rainbows on the white walls and wooden stairs of the foyer. Both levels of the dove gray house had full wrap around porches that were completely furnished. Every bedroom had French doors that led to a section of the porch. It was perfect.

Edward's room was a light blue color with dark mahogany wood trim. Mahogany wood beams lined the ceiling and thick light blue colored carpet covered the floor. There was a big window that sat behind the head of the bed we had recently purchased. I bought snow white sheets and down comforter bedding to lighten the room up. The walls had been insulated for sound Eddie told me and I was happy about that. Maybe we wouldn't bug his family so much anymore.

The best part of the room was the entertainment system he had installed. With just a push of a button on the remote the entire wall facing the bed opened up. Inside there was a big flat screen TV with premium surround sound speakers, every video game console known to man and of course Eddie's Bose headphones. The rest of the wall was filled with DVD's and music. Mostly CD's but there were still those old records that he brought with him everywhere they went.

****

The months were flying by. My trip to the weekend wedding had turned into a four month visit and counting. Fall came and went and winter was starting to settle in. I didn't like the cold, cold weather here and to make matters worse Eddie wasn't home most nights because he was at the hospital working.

I had been enjoying my time with the Cullen's but I was beginning to get very home sick. I was calling home everyday now. I missed my family and I wanted to see them but I wanted to be with Eddie too and he was at a point in his residency that he couldn't leave. So we stayed and I didn't complain. I knew he would drop everything to take me home if he thought I was unhappy and that wouldn't be fair to him. I agreed to give this splitting our time up thing a try and I would stick to my word. Although I thought we would go back to New Orleans before we settled in here but that didn't happen. So now I was considering having my credits transferred to the University here.

It was almost Christmas, and I had fun shopping and bonding with Alice and Rosalie. I had become best friends with Eddie's sisters and we did everything together. Rose even showed me how to tune up a car. Surprisingly, she and I were very close considering our rough beginning. She seemed like a happier person, still a little sarcastic, but I was use to it now.

"She's glad to have someone besides family to talk to. It can be very lonely living this long." Eddie had told me one morning while I cooked breakfast.

I knew he was right. Even though I hadn't lived as long as all of them had, I watch many of my friends come and go. They got older, sick and some had died. It made me appreciate my friendships with Rose and Alice that much more. I knew this would never happen to them and I'd always have them as friends.

I also became great friends with Jasper. He was a ton of fun and we had a lot of similar interests. When the weather was still warm he'd take me out on his motorcycle and we'd go the bookstore and get new books to read. Everytime I started to feel lonely in Edward's absence he'd come to the room to talk and cheer me up, and he never used his gift to do it.

*****

Christmas wasn't a big deal at the Cullen house. I think they only celebrated it this year for me. That morning we exchanged gifts. Eddie bought me a Range Rover and had it custom painted in my favorite color, a dark purple. He didn't want me to be too scared to drive in all the snow and ice but I still let Alice drive everytime we went out together. I bought Eddie a guitar. I wanted him to expand his musical talents to other instruments because he was so good at it. I gave everyone else presents that I felt suited their personalities and mailed gifts home to my family and Sid. After opening gifts, I convinced Eddie and Alice to go to the soup kitchen in Portland with me and help serve the homeless. By the time we left he made a big contribution to the cause because our visit had touched him.

"This is what Christmas is really about. It feels so good to give back. I'm glad you came with me. Thank you guys both," I said, hugging them on the way home.

Reneesme and Jacob had come into town to celebrate with us. They brought Seth with them so I made a big Christmas dinner. Ham, Turkey, green beans, Mac and cheese, candied yams, dirty rice, the works. I went overboard but it was nice not to be the only one eating for once. Then the entire family sat in the living room and watched old Christmas movies for the rest of the night. It was one of the best Christmas's I'd ever had.

*******

New Years Eve we all decided to go out dancing to ring in the up coming year. We drove to Seattle and hit all the dance clubs we could. It was morning before we got back home so I slept until the afternoon. I yawned when I woke up. Not a good sign. I was still tired after sleeping all those hours. I sat up in the bed. I still had my party dress on. I guess Eddie didn't want to wake me up.

_"You finally up."_ He thought walking through the door. "_You sleep like the dead when you're tired. I have to listen very hard to hear you breathing."_

_"Sorry, I know."_

He came to the bed and sat beside me.

"I need a shower. Care to join me?" I asked.

I stood up and slid the straps of my dress off my shoulders. It fell to the floor and I walked out of it. I turned my face back to him.

"Well?" I asked and walked into the bathroom shimmying out of my panties.

He smiled and stood up. Then he followed me into the bathroom quietly.

******

The hot water steamed up the glass door of the shower and the mirrors that made up one wall of the bathroom. I tied my hair up on top of my head and stepped into the hot water. Before I could turn around to face him, Eddie was planting cool kisses on the back of my neck. It sent chills down my spine and I shivered.

"Etes vous froid mon amour?" I loved it when he spoke to me in French. It flowed smoothly from his perfect mouth.

"No, I'm not cold at all." I responded turning to face him, my hands exploring his body.

"What am I going to do with you _woman?_" He shook his head. "The things you do to me."

His thoughts were guarded; he was trying to hide something.

_"What are you trying to hide, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing's wrong Skye, but I do have something to ask of you." He smiled.

"Well go on then." I pushed wondering what he wanted. Knowing I would give him anything.

He sat me down on the shower chair and got on one knee. He looked me in my eyes and spoke, "Je vous veux avec moi toujours, Angelique."(I want you with me always, Angelique). My name rolled off his tongue like silk. "Will you marry me and be mine forever?"

I was stunned. I couldn't speak or think. I wasn't expecting this at all. A thousand things had started to run through my head. Forever with Edward was truly an eternity. Did he mean 'forever' in my life time or his?

_"Whichever way you want it," h_e said, reading my thoughts._ "I'm not going to lie to you. I hope it will be 'my lifetime' but it is your decision. If you say you'll marry me, but won't be changed, I will love you until your life here ends. If you agree to let me change you, then you and I will be together, loving one another for an eternity. And this doesn't have to happen today, Skye. I'll wait until you're ready. We have time." _He kissed my hand.

I loved Eddie and I wanted to be with him. I wanted it more than I've ever wanted anything else. Deep in my heart I always knew that it would come to this. My father would have asked this of me sooner or later, knowing that I wouldn't live forever and not wanting to lose me as he did my mother. Now I was in love with a vampire and he too wanted this of me for the same reasons. There never was any another choice for me. No matter how much I rationalized, of this one thing I was now certain. I would be a vampire, and it was just as much a part of my destiny as being with Edward. I would do anything to be with him, even give up my life as I knew it. And how could I say no to him, when he was hot, naked, wet and on his knees?

"Yes Edward, I will marry you." I grinned.

He smiled and opened his hand. In it was a ring. He placed it on my left hand ring finger and kissed it.

"Forever then?"

I nodded.

"Yes always."

****

I held my hand out in front of my face so I could admire my engagement ring. It sparkled in the bathroom lights and looked huge on my tiny finger. It was a purple princess cut diamond solitaire. It was at least five carats, probably more knowing Edward, and was set in a simple platinum band. It was rare, therefore, expensive.

"It's so beautiful, Edward, and my favorite color too."

"Yes, I thought you'd like that," he said.

"I love it!" I said, kissing him. "And I love you."

I started laughing and he looked at me puzzled.

"I can't believe you just proposed to me in the shower, and naked…very hot, Dr. Cullen."

"I had to do it while I had the nerve. Look at it this way, you'll never forget it." He laughed.

"No, I don't think that I will."

"Come here, beautiful," he said softly, lifting me into his arms.

*******

He kissed me passionately under the spray of the water. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pinned me to the shower wall. It was cold on my back and I arched in response, my breasts lunging forward. His eyes darkened and he quickly seized one in his mouth. I giggled as I watched him lick the water off with his tongue.

He lowered me onto his cock. My back slid up and down the wet shower wall as he slowly moved in and out of me. I buried my face in his shoulder to stifle my cries.

"Mon amour…" he moaned, kissing my shoulder.

He cupped my ass and slid his hands to my thighs, gripping them tightly. His big hands digging in my sensitive flesh.

He always took his time loving me, being sure to make love to every part of me. He left nothing untouched in his intense passion. He often left me weak and my whole body blushing, a detail he had come to love.

As I climaxed I sat up and grabbed the towel bar above my head. He held me tighter and passionately kissed my neck. My cries were stifled no more and I was glad the walls were sound proofed.

He started thrusting, and grinding me into the wall. He didn't look at me. He buried his face in my neck, his cock deep within me, and let his body take over. The skin on my back was rolling and squeaking against the wet shower wall. I called his name and growled profanities between each one of his lovely grunts.

"Fuck…Edward…you…are…the…fucking…best…!"

My declaration only made him fuck me harder. But he was the best and I wanted him to know it.

"Grrrugh…!" he grunted out, slamming me into the wall, as he succumbed to his own orgasm, releasing inside me.

I collapsed against him.

*****

"You okay?" he asked once we settled down. "I thought you were going to pull the towel bar out the wall."

I could feel my face burning.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're so lovely when you cum," he said, walking me to the center of the shower.

"Don't tease me, Edward."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry. I am glad that I please you. And I love watching you succumb to me..." he stroked my cheek. "The fucking best, huh?" he smirked.

"You know how good you are."

I squirmed to be let down.

"You sure you can you stand on your own? Your legs are still trembling." He smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." I kissed his chin sliding off of him. He stood me up slowly making sure I had my balance.

He grabbed a washcloth and began lathering it up.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, while he washed my back. "How will you feel to me after you...change me?"

"Well, your senses will be a hundred times better, so it will be very intense for you at first. It could take awhile before you get use to it. We'll feel the same to each other then, no extremes in body temperature, or strength. It will be much more pleasurable for you."

"More pleasurable?" my eyes widened. "It's so good now. I can't imagine it getting any better. I'm never going to want to leave the bed."

He looked at me smiling. "I think I can live with that."

****

After our shower we got dressed and went downstairs to tell the family the good news. Everyone congratulated us.

Alice and Rose wanted to see my ring.

"Wow, Edward, you've out done yourself. This ring is gorgeous." Rose commented turning my hand this way and that, taking it in.

"Thank you, Rose. I think it suits her, beautiful and rare," he said, looking at me. I blushed.

"I'm glad were going to be sisters. I'm happy it turned out this way," Alice said, looking at Edward and hugging me. _"You owe me big for this, Edward." _He just smiled and nodded.

Jazz and Em put me in a bear hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, guys," I said, smiling.

Carlisle hugged me. "I'm so glad you're joining our family Skye, welcome."

Esme was the happiest I think. She even asked me to call her mom.

"Are you sure, Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone else does. Unless you're uncomfortable doing it…" she seemed a little sad.

"No, I would like that very much," I said, hugging her.

"Welcome to the family, Skye. Take good care of my dad," Nessie said, smiling.

"I will Nessie, you know that." I hugged her.

I asked Alice to do our wedding. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Just family, Alice. Think small and intimate. Promise me," I said.

"Don't worry, it will be perfect. Trust me," she said.

"I do, I trust you." I hugged her.

****

I went to the bedroom and called my family. My grand mere answered the phone.

"Gran, it's me Skye. I've got some good news. Is everyone there today?" I asked.

"Not everyone, honey. Your dad couldn't make it today," she said.

"Oh, ok. Well put me on speaker, that way I can tell everybody at once."

I could hear her walking. 'Hey Angel's on the phone. She's got something she wants us all to hear.' I heard her tell them.

"Ok Angel, go ahead we're all here now," she said.

I took a deep breath.

"Edward and I are getting married!" I shouted into the phone.

I heard my tante and grand mere gasp and shout, 'Congratulations'. My uncle and cousins sent their well wishes.

My pere picked up the phone.

"Angel, you sure this is what you want?" he asked sadly, knowing exactly what marrying Edward could mean for me.

"Yes grand pere, I love him," I said.

"Okay honey, you know what you're getting yourself into. You've been around it your entire life, so if you're sure, then you have my blessings," he said softly.

"Thank you, pere, it means a lot to me...to us, to have them."

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, pere."

Then PJ got on the phone.

"Congratulations sis, I'm so happy for you! I can't say I didn't see this coming." He laughed.

"Very funny...thanks, PJ."

"Hey, make sure you call dad. He should have his cell on him."

"I will, he's my next call. I thought he'd be there with you guys today," I said.

"Nope, business trip, he couldn't make it. Hey, is Eddie there with you? I want to speak with him."

"Why? You're going to behave, right?" I asked.

"Skye, I like Eddie, he's a cool dude. I just want to congratulate him."

I opened the door and called for him. He was there in seconds.

I handed him the phone.

"It's PJ."

"Hello PJ," Eddie said.

I didn't listen to their conversation. I went to the kitchen to get a drink. When I came back into the room Eddie handed me the phone back and said that PJ said to call him later. I dialed my dad's cell.

"Hello, Angel," his smooth voice said.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great sweetie, and you?"

"I'm great too daddy, and I've got some good news. No, great news." I corrected.

"What's that?"

"Eddie asked me to marry him, daddy. I said yes."

There was a small moment of silence.

"He finally worked up the nerve, huh?"

There was a smile in his voice.

"You knew already?" I looked at Eddie.

"Yes, he called me a month ago and asked for my permission to ask you. I was beginning to think he changed his mind."

I should have known that Eddie would do this by the book.

"A month ago? So you're really okay with this dad?"

"Angel, that boy loves you. He's a good kid and I know you love him."

"I do daddy, and I'm glad you approve. Daddy...will you be here to walk me down the aisle?"

"I wouldn't miss that for the world, Angel. I'll be there," he said.

"Great, thanks dad. Do you want to speak to Eddie?" I asked.

"No, we've already had our little heart to heart." He chuckled and I looked at Eddie.

"Ok then, I'll call you later, love you."

"Love you too, Angel." I hung up the phone.

"A month ago? What were you waiting for?" I asked, looking at Eddie.

"I told you I had to build up the nerve to ask you."

"Did you think I'd say 'no'?"

"I wasn't sure if you would or not," he said, honestly.

I looked at his face.

"My answer will always be 'yes' Edward, and I'll always choose us."

He leaned in and kissed me slowly. "I can't wait for you to be my wife, Skye."

****

The next day Eddie and I went to the market to get some fruit. I also needed shrimp and peppers for my jambalaya. When we got home Eddie watched me as I cooked. He laughed at me when I'd stop to stare at my ring.

"I can't believe we're getting married, Eddie." I smiled.

He flitted to the stove and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why not? You know how much I love you."

"I know, it's like a dream though. I feel at any moment I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone." I chuckled. "I mean, my life is filled with superstitions and the supernatural. I would think that I was going crazy if I couldn't feel the coolness of your skin on me right now or the fire of your touch when we make love. If I were dreaming these things wouldn't be so…vivid, I tell myself."

He laughed.

"I promise you, mon amour, you're not dreaming. I'm real, everything is real."

He spun me around and stroked my cheek.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"What about this?" he asked, kissing my mouth. His sweet breath made me light headed.

I nodded absentmindedly.

"Skye, I'm not a dream, or a mirage. I'm right here, holding you...loving you," he whispered.

"Good, because I'm so happy right now that I'm afraid if I were dreaming, I would never want to wake up. I'd rather just stay sleep so that I could be with you forever."

"Well you don't have to sleep forever to be with me." He smiled.

"No... I guess I don't." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled myself into his chest. I had totally lost myself in this man.

************


	11. UnExpecting

I don't own Twilight

**11. UnExpecting**

Skye

I had fun spending the next week with Eddie. He had taken off from the hospital for the holidays so he was home with me all day. I was just happy that I didn't have to sleep half the night with Z. We spent the first couple of days reading novels to each other and watching movies, just veggin' out. Toward the end of the week a big snow storm was headed our way and in the Cullen house a snow or thunderstorm meant game night. Since the snow was going to be significant they planned a football game. Twelve inches of snow on the ground would make a good cushion for their colliding bodies.

It was the night of the game and I was feeling under the weather and decided not to go. I never got sick so this was really weird.

"Eddie, I think I'm going sit this one out. I'm not feeling too well." He flitted to my side and checked my pulse and head for fever.

"Your pulse is a little weak. I think I should take you upstairs so you can lie down." He started to take his coat off.

"I can stay home and take care of Skye, Edward. I know you want to go to the game." Rose offered.

"I got it, Rose. You go ahead and go to the game," Eddie said.

"Aww, come on Ed, let Rose stay. You're on my team this time." Emmett complained.

Rose slapped his arm.

"No offense babe, but Edward's the fastest. We're a shoe in to win this time if he runs the ball."

"No, go to the game you guys, both of you," I said. "I'm fine; it's probably just the weather. I'm not use to all this cold. My body's just adjusting."

"Thanks again Rose, and sorry Em, but I'm staying with Skye," he said, totally ignoring my last statement.

"Fine, Edward." Rose kissed my forehead. "I hope you feel better. We'll talk when I get back."

I nodded.

Alice gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"See ya when I get back." She smiled.

As they walked out the door Eddie scooped me up and flitted up the stairs.

"Alright beautiful, to bed with you. How about some soup?" he asked, laying me on the bed.

"That sounds good actually."

"You want the TV on?" he asked and I nodded.

He scanned the room for the remote. I saw it sitting on the dresser across the room before he noticed it. It started floating across the room then hovered in front of him. He grabbed it and looked at me.

"You really don't feel well, do you? You never use your other gifts. Are you that tired?"

"Yes."

He turned the TV on and handed the remote to me before walking out of the room.

"I'll be back with your soup, rest," he said.

My head was spinning. What was wrong with me? I never got sick. As I sat there I thought back. Not one time did I remember being sick.

Eddie interrupted my thoughts when he entered the room. He handed me the bowl of soup and I drank it down fast. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I was starting to feel better already.

"Maybe I was just hungry," I said to him.

"Maybe," he said, looking worried.

"I'm fine Eddie, it'll pass." I grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you're off tonight. I miss having you home with me," I said, changing the subject.

"I know I've been working a lot, but I'm almost done with my residency. And after I'm done I'll take some time off and we'll go on a trip somewhere. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He smiled.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"Wherever you want to go, Paris, maybe. You said you've never been."

"You mean it, Eddie? You'll take me to Paris?" I sat up.

"I'll give you whatever is in my power to give, Skye. All you have to do is ask," he said, laying his head in my lap.

I stroked his hair and lay back on the big pillows behind me. We watched CNN for a little bit. Then I surfed the channels.

"Nothing's on, how about a movie?" I asked.

"What do you want to see?" he asked, lifting his head and turning toward me.

"Umm… I'm not sure. Maybe…" I started, then he held up his hand.

"Shhh!" he said, reaching for the remote.

I handed it to him and he muted the TV. He lay his head on my belly and wrapped his hands around my waist. He pulled my body closer to his and smashed his ear to my lower stomach.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" I asked.

Was my stomach growling?

"Shhh!!" he said again.

I rolled my eyes.

Then he sat up quickly and jumped off the bed. His face was grimaced.

"Shit, shit, shit, not again!" He flitted to the dresser and grabbed his cell phone.

"Carlisle, how fast can you get back here?" He paced the floor as he spoke. Most of the conversation I didn't catch, he was talking too fast. Even with my sense of hearing I was only catching pieces. Then he hung up the phone.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't seem to hear me; he just continued to pace the floor. I knew he heard me. He had vamp hearing, which meant he was ignoring me.

"Edward!" I said louder.

He looked at me finally realizing I was in the room and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Skye, we need to talk." He looked concerned so I sat up and he continued. "Have you ever had any testing done to prove that you couldn't have children, that you didn't ovulate?" he asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" I didn't understand his line of questioning.

"Did a doctor tell you that you couldn't conceive or did you just assume that you couldn't because you never had a menstrual cycle?"

"No, I saw a doctor about it, but he had never seen anyone with my 'unique' genetic characteristics. It was like the blind leading the blind. He had no idea what to think about me. He seemed pretty sure that I couldn't have children, because I wasn't ovulating."

"How long ago was this?" he asked.

"Right after my mom died, about twenty years ago, I guess."

He shook his head.

"Skye, you're fifty and look seventeen years old. Twenty years ago you may have been thirteen biologically because you age so slowly. Did you ever consider that maybe you just hadn't had your first menses yet? Human woman start their periods at different ages and you don't really know your biological age. Some of them have their periods sporadically as well. Some don't have periods at all, but they still ovulate."

"I know all that, Eddie. I understand human anatomy and physiology very well. What's this all about?"

"Well, I think that doctor you saw was right about one thing... He really knew nothing about your 'unique' genetics, and he was wrong about you not being able to conceive."

"Come again?"

"Skye, I...I think you're pregnant," he said slowly.

I looked at him.

"That's not funny, Edward!"

"Skye, I'm not joking. That doctor was wrong. You weren't ovulating because you weren't old enough biologically yet to ovulate. And when you did start ovulating you didn't have a bloody show. Which actually makes a lot of sense in your case. It would be beneficial for you not to bleed when you live in a house full of vampires. It may have been some kind of defense mechanism. You do have vamp DNA, it may be some sort of evolutionary mutation. A female with vamp DNA shouldn't bleed. That wouldn't be good."

"I can't be. I was with Chevalier for years and I never got pregnant." I was trying to rationalize.

"That means nothing, maybe it was him that couldn't procreate. Maybe your body wasn't ready or mature enough to sustain life. It's not a perfect system," he said.

_Pregnant...? _I couldn't think. I looked at Eddie, silently asking if he were sure.

"I can hear its heart beating when I lay on your stomach. It's very different from your own. It's like Nessie's, very fast and very distinct."

"Yes, like my dad's." I recalled in my memories laying on his chest as girl while he rocked me to sleep. The rapid fluttering of his heart sounded like hummingbird wings.

"Yes, exactly like that," he said, listening to my thoughts.

I couldn't breath. I felt like I was suffocating. I laid my head against Eddie's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just give me a second. It's a lot to take in." I paused.

"Edward, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite positive. Our baby is growing inside you right now," he said, looking down at the floor.

My hand went to my belly.

"That's why I'm sick. I was wondering what was going on with me."

I was overwhelmed. For over twenty years I thought that this was an impossible dream for me, and here I was, pregnant. I started to cry.

"Skye, I'm sorry. I've should've known better. I knew this could happen. I have no excuses this time."

He wouldn't look at me. He thought my tears, were tears of sorrow.

"What are you talking about? What are you sorry for? I didn't even think I could have children."

"I should've been more careful. If you don't want to have the…"

"Stop it, Edward! Don't even say it! Of course I want this child, your child, our child." He was feeling guilty and about to say something stupid so I stopped him.

"Skye, the pregnancy will be hard, even for you. I know you're stronger than a human, but the child will be stronger than you. You know that. Carlisle and I learned a lot from Bella's pregnancy, but I can't make you any promises on your mortality. I will change you if you're dying. I won't let you leave me. Do you understand what having my child may cost you?" he asked, still not looking at me.

I climbed on his lap and lifted his head. His eyes met mine.

"Yes, I understand, and I don't care. I told you I'd let you change me. It'll just be a lot sooner than I hoped. I don't want to leave you or our baby, so if I'm dying Edward, change me."

I tried to read him. He was unsure so I continued. "Do you love me, Edward?"

"Of course I do," he replied, looking at me.

"This next question is important..." I whispered to him, "...so tell me the god's honest truth," I said, looking into his eyes. "Do you want this baby, Edward?"

I was scared of what he might say after everything he'd gone through with Bella and Nessie. What if he said 'no'. What would I do?

"I've never wanted anything more than this, than us... I want you to have my child," he said, rubbing my stomach.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Then we'll make it work. I trust you and Carlisle. I know I'm in the best hands."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me long and slow. It took my breath away.

"Thank you, I know this isn't easy for you. I love you so much right now," he said, closing his eyes.

He wanted this child as much as I did and he felt bad about that. He thought he was being selfish and not considering me.

"Don't feel bad for wanting our child, Edward. I'm doing this for us, for our family. Everything will be alright."

****

When Carlisle arrived he came up to the room. He examined me and I took a pregnancy test.

"Well there's no doubt. You are pregnant, Skye. We need to get you started on the blood, the sooner the better. We can't go by your menstrual cycle to determine how far along you are...so when's the last time you two had sex?"

Eddie laughed."Yeah, that's not going to work either, Carlisle. We've had sex everyday for the past month."

Carlisle looked at Edward and shook his head. Edward shrugged, smirking.

"Ok Skye, stand up."

Eddie helped me up off the bed. Carlisle measured around my belly which was protruding just a little already. How did I miss that? He pulled out a chart of measurements.

"These are from Bella's pregnancy. Some of them are just our estimates, and probably not very accurate, but it should give us an idea of where you are," he said, looking at the chart.

"Looks like you're about eight or nine weeks along. That would mean you got pregnant about six days ago, give or take a day or two."

_"The shower." W_e both thought at the same time.

The day he proposed to me is the day I got pregnant. Now I would remember it for two reasons.

"Two months already? I need to start my potion so I can slow things down," I said, looking at Eddie.

"Of course, the potion, the one your mom and aunt took. Will it work on you like it worked on them?" he asked.

"It may not slow it down to a normal human rate of pregnancy, but it will be more bearable," I said.

Carlisle looked at us confused. So I started to explain in the short version.

****

"The reason my family has been able to exsist is because my mom knew how to make potions, among other things. When she was pregnant with my brother she knew her pregnancy wouldn't be a normal one. My father had told her of his conception and birth. So she made a potion that slowed the growth of the baby inside her. It also bound the baby so that it wouldn't kill her from the inside out. The potion made it so she could have a relatively normal pregnancy. She started the potion late with PJ so he was born in 6 months. But he was a healthy, full term baby. It was lot easier with me. As soon as she found out she was pregnant she started her potion, and I was only a month early. I helped her make the potion for my tante who used it with both of my cousins. I need to start it right away if I'm already two months."

"There's more isn't there?" Carlisle asked.

"It's just I'm not sure how _well_ it will work on me and our baby. I have vampire blood as well as human and our baby is more vampire than my cousins, my brother and I are. I don't know if that will make a difference," I said.

"We can just up the dosage," Eddie said.

"No we can't. You can only take one vile a day, anything more would be too much for the baby to process," I said.

"How does it work?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, in theory, it slows the metabolic rate down. It decreases the speed of cellular division, slowing the fetuses' growth to a more _normal_ speed. We'll know if it's working by the heart rate. If it slows, that's a sign that the fetuses metabolism is slowing," I said.

"And how is it administered?" Carlisle asked. He was worried that it wasn't safe.

"In the blood that I have to drink. That way it goes directly to the baby. The baby gets most of the blood I consume so the potion won't have the same affect on me." I sighed. "Please Carlisle, I know this will work. It's safe, my mom used it with me and I'm fine. It's worked for my entire family."

He was thinking about it.

"_If this works we could keep her human. What do you think, Edward?"_

"I've seen her family, it works, Carlisle," Eddie said.

"We'll try it after I research the ingredients. Give Edward the recipe," he said and I wrote it down.

"Skye, I'll want to examine you daily until we're sure of the drink's affect on you and the baby." He looked to Eddie. "Edward, we need to get started, everyday is precious now. Make me a copy of that and I'll start the research. You go see if you can find the ingredients. I hope they're common," he said, looking at me.

"Fairly, the best place to get the ingredients around here would be an Indian medicine man. Is there a reservation around here?"

"Yes, and if all else fails I'll call Jacob. If I can get everything tonight, I'll have it ready for you by the morning."

"Oh...umm...Eddie, I'll need to make it. There are incantations that go with it and I'm not sure if it will work if you do it," I said and they both looked at me.

"Incantations? Skye, you say it like this is magical stuff," Eddie said.

"It is more of a...spiritual thing...yes. The incantations with this are more of a blessing if you will." He looked at me in disbelief. "Eddie, my mom was a 'voodoo' priestess, and a lot of what she dealt with was…other worldly."

"You said magic had nothing to do with it."

"I said magic had nothing to do with my abilities. And it doesn't. That's mostly genetic stuff. Regular humans could possess the same abilities with the right genetic predisposition. Their gifts may not be as strong as mine, but with my mom being who she is, and my dad being what he is, I think it heighten my predisposition." I smiled.

"Hocus pocus, huh?"

"Eddie, I would never do anything to hurt our baby, you have to trust me. This will work."

He took a deep breath and kissed me. "I know, and I do."

****

We could 'hear' the family's impending return. They were wondering why Carlisle had left the game so abruptly. He just told them to finish the game and not to worry. We looked at him.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"It's not my news to tell." He smiled, looking at Edward.

We were in the bedroom waiting for them. They came right upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Eddie said.

I was sitting on the bed in between Eddie's legs and Carlisle was on the sofa.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "Go on, son."

"Skye's with child. We're going to have a baby." He smiled.

There was silence. They weren't even breathing. They were all worried about me. Nothing filled the room but their thoughts and memories of Bella's pregnancy.

"It's not going to be like Bella's pregnancy. My family is filled with hybrids remember. There is a way to make this work," I said.

I filled them in on the history a little more, our plans, and what we thought the outcome would be. They all listened and said nothing.

Finally Rose spoke up.

"So I was right then? You are a damn witch." She smiled, walking over to the bed.

"Not really. I don't practice. That was my mom's thing." I smiled.

She hugged me, then Eddie.

"Congratulations, this is great. I'm going to be an auntie again!"

"Damn Edward, you're a fucking baby making machine. You just keep popping 'em out." Em teased and Edward smiled crookedly. "Seriously congratulations, little brother. If you're happy, I love it." He hugged Eddie then turn to me. He picked me up off the bed and held me in a tight bear hug. "You're making me a uncle again, thank you."

"You're welcome." I gasped because he was squeezing me so tight.

Esme was delighted that soon there would be another baby in the house. She kissed and hugged us both.

Alice looked worried.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

_"I knew something was up. I can't see you anymore,"_ she said. _"The baby is a hybrid. I can't see hybrids very well and it gives me awful headaches to try. You were already vague; but now with the baby inside you I'm totally blind. I'll try to watch you through others, but as long as you're pregnant, I won't be able to see you."_ She looked at me then at Eddie.

"Well that's okay, Alice. It's not your job to be my protector." She looked sad. "Alice, please don't be sad, be happy for me. I'm having a baby, and you're going to be an aunt again."

"I'm not sad, just worried. I don't like being blind, Skye." She sighed.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, it really is wonderful news." She perked up a bit.

I walked to her and we hugged.

"What the fuck!?" We all turned quickly. "Am I the only one who thinks this shit is crazy? You're putting her life in danger. If you can't keep your dick in your pants Edward, can you at least wear a rubber?" Jazz said.

"Jazz!" I yelled and Em laughed.

He was distraught. Jazz and I had become the best of friends and he was very protective of me. He was leaning against the wall by the door. I went to him and took his hand in mine.

"Jasper, don't worry, I'm going to be fine." I smiled.

He smiled back but he was not completely assured. I reached up to hug him. If got upset, his mood would change everyone else's. He let me go and kissed my hand.

"If something happens to you Angel, I'm going to kill Edward," he said, looking at Eddie.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." I laughed and hugged him again. "Be happy for us."

He sighed and took a deep breath twisting my hair around his finger like he did when we read together.

"Please Jazz, you know how much you mean to me. I need you to be okay with this," I said and kissed the corner of his mouth.

He conceded.

"Fine, you know I'll do anything for you," he said and kissed me on the lips.

For us it was nothing, but everyone was watching our interaction wide eyed. He went to Eddie and they did some weird guy hand shake and hugged.

"Congratulations, kid, I love ya," he said.

"Thanks Jazz, same here. I know you two are close but you know I would never hurt her. I love her too much. And by the way, watch where you put those damn lips of yours, cowboy," Eddie said.

Jazz laughed and pulled me to him quickly. He dipped me backward and licked up my neck before planting a soft kiss on my lips. I smacked his arm and giggled.

"Damn it Jazz, quit fucking playing with me!" Eddie growled not looking happy.

"Oh shit Ed, you know I'm just fucking with you." Jazz smiled slyly.

"That shit isn't funny! I don't go around licking Alice."

_"You could, wanna trade?" H_e teased, wagging his eyebrows. Eddie pounced on him. They wrestled around on the floor like two small children.

"That's enough boys," Esme said and they stopped.

Edward looked at Jazz.

"That's it, your little late night visits to my room to 'read' with my fiancee' are over, asshole."

Jazz laughed but he knew Edward was serious.

"Oh come on Ed, I was kidding. Damn, can't you take a joke?"

"No," he said and I laughed.

I yawned and everyone noticed, even Eddie and Jazz as they helped each other up off the floor. They all started to clear out.

"You guys don't have to go," I said.

They all just yelled at me to get some rest. Eddie sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm going out to get these ingredients. I should be back by tomorrow morning. I think everything is going to be alright." He smiled.

"Me too Edward, and I'm so happy, and I love you." I lay my head on his shoulder.

He reached around and stroked my hair. "I love you too, Skye."

I could tell he didn't want to leave.

_"Eddie, go on. You have to get the stuff. We don't have time to waste."_

He stood up and kissed my nose.

"Alright get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." He left the room.

I lay back on the soft bed and the first thing I thought was that I needed to call my dad. I sat back up.

_"Tomorrow Skye, you can call them tomorrow. You need your rest," _Eddie said.

_"Okay, and don't forget to call Nessie and tell her."_

_"I won't, now sleep."_

I lay back down and closed my eyes. I was so happy, and so tired, I didn't protest.

*****

Edward

In the car I finally had a chance to think. Everything was happening so fast. I had just met Skye eight short months ago. Now we were engaged and she was pregnant with my child. She had entered my life calm and quite, and at a time when I wasn't even sure if I could love again. She changed that, she changed me, and now everything between us was raging and passionate.

It's funny how life has its twist and turns. I lost one great love only to find another. Two great loves in one decade, what had I been doing wrong those first hundred odd years? Had I not been receptive enough or had loving Bella opened up a flood gate and my heart. I would always be grateful to her for teaching me how to love and to Skye for showing me how it felt to be loved, to be a lover and what it means to be a man. I was learning to love and just enjoy life, something I had never done before.

****

I didn't reach home until after noon, not morning as I had said, but I had everything I needed. Skye met me at the door and jumped into my arms. I shook my head.

"Skye, you've got to be more careful." I chastised her.

"Eddie, I'm fine. Besides I knew you'd catch me," she said and kissed me.

"Every time." I smiled, carrying her into the house. "Did you call your family?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. They're so excited for us. I told them we'd come see them before the baby is born. My grand mere wants to be here with me when I have the baby," she said, glowing.

"I think we can make that happen." I stood her on her feet. "I don't know if we'll be able to visit though. I don't think it would be wise in your condition."

"I don't have a _condition, _Eddie. I'm pregnant. Once you and Carlisle figure out a due date I want to plan a trip home."

I shook my head.

"I don't think that's going to be possible, mon amour."

She looked sad and turned away from me. I felt bad that I had to tell her 'no'. I didn't want to, but I wasn't sure if it was safe to be that far away from home not knowing what to expect with the pregnancy.

I sighed and took her by the waist. I couldn't take it if she was mad at me.

"I'll see what I can do, okay? No promises. Maybe they can come here or something."

She turn to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I bent over to kiss her.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"Don't thank me yet." I winked.

*****

In the kitchen she already had a big, cast iron pot boiling on the stove. She sat the bag on the counter and started to add the ingredients. I sat and watched as she mumbled spells and chants as she stirred the pot.

Carlisle had been in his office all night researching the list of ingredients. He felt it was safe but couldn't understand how these things would work. Most of them were just mild sedatives according to the internet. But being Carlisle he was intrigued and he never underestimated myths, legends, superstitions, the supernatural and now magic. He had seen too much to think it couldn't work.

Skye explained to him that it was a much milder form a potion that they used to make zombies, the living dead. She said that it would restrict the baby's movements, not totally but enough that she could bear the occasional movements. It would allow her body to gradually get use to changes and the demands of pregnancy as well. She wouldn't be so sick because the growing baby wouldn't be demanding so much from her body in such a short time.

The only thing she was worried about was how long the pregnancy would last. The longer it lasted, the better for both her and the fetus, but she didn't think it would last as long as a humans, or her mother's even. She was guessing that she would be pregnant at least three months, maybe more depending on how well the baby's body accepted the potion.

The potion took two hours to make and smelled horrible. Skye let the potion cool then she ladled it into small glass vials. She gave one to Carlisle, because he wanted to study its composition. Then she explained to me how to prepare the drink, demonstrating as she did.

"Warm the blood first. You can't reheat the potion once it's cool. Pour it in the blood. It's best if I have it with my first cup of blood for the day, more time to process it. I can only have one a day and it has to be stored in a cool, dry place, preferably dark," she said as she sat the remaining vials in the cabinet and shut the door.

I nodded. "I got it."

She picked up the glass of blood and started to drink it very fast almost choking.

"Whoa, Skye slow down," I said wide eyed.

She licked her lips. She was remembering the taste, savoring it. I watched, amazed at her fondness for blood. She looked at me.

"What? The baby's hungry." She smirked. "It's going to be hard giving this up again. And human blood is so much sweeter." She smiled, looking at the glass. She had never drank human blood.

I laughed. "It is, and you don't have to give it up you know? Well the human blood you will eventually, but the other kind..."

"I know. We'll see." She laughed.

****

A couple of weeks had passed and Skye's belly wasn't growing as fast as we had thought it would. That was good news. It meant the drink was working better than we expected. The baby's heart rate was slower, closer to that of Skye's so not as slow as a humans. There was only one side affect to the potion, after Skye drank it she got very dizzy, and a little lightheaded, but it usually passed after a few minutes.

I had good news for her today and I smiled as I walked up the stairs. She was curled into a ball sleep when I entered the room. She slept a lot, ate a lot, all normal human pregnancy things. Her bouts with morning sickness had started to slow down and she usually did better if she didn't let the baby get too hungry. She was able to keep more human food down if she didn't. Over all this pregnancy was a lot more enjoyable than the first one I had experienced.

I sat her glass on the dresser. I was going to let her sleep but she would've been angry if I didn't wake her to tell her this.

"Mon amour." I called, rubbing her back.

She stirred and rolled over to face me.

"Edward, what's up?" she asked groggy.

"Carlisle and I have come up with a tentative due date for you. We've been going through the numbers and we're pretty certain." I smiled.

She sat up slowly. I helped her because she seemed a little disoriented.

"When then, when's the baby coming?" She was excited.

"Well if we're right and everything goes smoothly, late June."

"That long? Is the potion working that well?"

"Yes, it is. Those six days that you were pregnant were equivalent to ten weeks in utero. Bella had Nessie in one months time remember, so the baby was growing really fast without your potion. But the rate has decreased tremendously since you started it. So if the measurements continue to change at the same rate it will be late June, possibly mid June. We're taking some other things into consideration so we'll probably do the caesarean section early. We don't want you to go into labor naturally. It would be hard on you and the baby."

"Well I guess nine months of pregnancy in six is doable. Better than three like I thought it would be." She smiled. "Have you figured out a way to see the baby yet?"

"No, we're still working on that. We can't figure out how to get around the sac. An ultrasound won't work, the membrane is too thick."

"What about sonar or infrasonic, they use sound waves bouncing off an image to produce a picture. Some can even see through rock, right?"

I looked at her. She was right.

"Yes, that's right. You may be on to something. I need to go talk to Carlisle," I said and flitted down the stairs.

When I came back upstairs Skye was sitting on the bed drinking her glass of blood.

"Carlisle thinks it will work. He ordered the equipment. It should be here before the end of February."

"February, that long? I was hoping that I would get to see the baby sooner than that." She pouted.

"Skye, you can't just buy these things at a store and it has to be modified so that it can be used in office. It's the best we could do and we put a rush on it. By the time it comes you'll be about four months, that's perfect timing. We'll actually be able to see body parts and not just a blob."

"Okay, I'll try an be patient," she said, kissing me.

I growled and pulled away taking shallow breaths.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The blood. The taste is still on your tongue," I said.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Eddie," she said, getting up to go rinse her mouth. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed. I handed her the glass.

"Drink some more."

She smiled and took a long drink. The dark ruby liquid stained her pink lips. I licked her lips for her and attacked her mouth. Instantly the scent of her arousal fill the air. I felt my eyes going dark from the taste that lingered in her mouth and the scent that permeated the air. I wanted to rip her clothes off and bury myself in her heat while I enjoyed her sweet, bloody tongue. Skye's hands found their way down the back of my jeans and I pulled away leaving her breathless and a little pissed.

"Edward...don't stop," she begged softly.

"I have too...too much...go rinse," I said, licking my lips.

She opened her eyes and watched my tongue. I smirked as she fought to control her breathing. I helped her to her feet and pat her ass as she made her way to the bathroom. I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. The taste of my two favorite sins on my tongue. Skye and blood, the deadliest of combinations.

***********


	12. Double the Fun

12. Double the Fun

Skye

Ness has been coming to the house every weekend since Eddie told her I was pregnant. She was so happy that she was going to have a sibling. She didn't want to miss any part of my pregnancy. She was even trying to convince Jake to move to Astoria, but I don't think it was going so well. I was waiting for her arrival today but must've fallen asleep on the couch. I was awakened by a warm gentle touch on my stomach. When I opened my eyes, I was in our bedroom. Eddie must've brought me up when I fell asleep.

"Hey Ness, you made it," I said, smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You're getting big," she said, rubbing my belly.

"I know, Eddie says I'm only 4 months but I feel much bigger. How'd you get pass him anyway?" I asked. He was very serious about me getting my rest and bit off anyone's head who disturbed me.

"Oh, he went hunting with Uncle Jazz." She smiled.

"Good, he has a tendency to hover," I said.

She looked at me.

"Please let him. He's so very happy about this. He's happy that everything is going so well."

"I know he is." I smiled.

"He loves you, Skye. You make him happy, and the baby has him elated. I'm glad he'll have this experience in his memories. Maybe it will replace the ones he has of my birth."

"Nessie, don't say that!" I barked.

"No, it's okay. I want it to. My birth was very traumatizing for him. It about killed him to watch my mother suffer like that. Now he can enjoy the whole process, being pregnant, holding you, and watching the baby grow inside you, safely. He won't have to worry how many bones it's going to break."

I stopped her. She was very much like Eddie this way. She tried to carry the weight of the world on her narrow shoulders.

"That's enough! It doesn't matter how you got here, you're here, and your father loves you. Don't ever think that he regrets the fact that you're here or that he doesn't want to remember how it happened. Having you was one of the happiest days of his existence. He wouldn't change it for the world."

She hugged me and started to cry. I kissed her warm forehead and there was a long silence between us. It was hard remembering that Ness was so much younger than me, nearly forty years. She looked just as old as I did, but she was still a very young at heart. Her intelligence was astounding, but her short time on this earth was apparent in a lot of her thinking.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a big sister," she said, calming down.

"Believe it. He or she will be here soon enough, annoying you to no end." I laughed.

"I can't wait!" she said, happily.

"Me either." I smiled.

*****

We watched Letterman until we dosed off. I wasn't sure what time it was when Eddie woke me with a kiss. I opened my eyes to his golden ones smiling at me.

_"What's this all about_?" Motioning with his head to Nessie.

_"Girl talk._" I let him see our conversation, replaying it in my head.

_"Ahh, I see. I'll talk to her tomorrow."_ He went around to lift her off the bed.

_"No, don't wake her. She can stay."_

_"I guess I'll just be on the couch then." _He looked at me with his eyes narrow.

_"Sorry Eddie, but it's not like you sleep."_

_"Right." _

_"I love you,"_ I said, smiling.

_"I know, go on back to sleep."_ He smiled as he sat on the couch and put his head phones on.

_****_

When I woke up Nessie was gone. I could hear her downstairs talking with Eddie. My glass was full and on the table beside the bed. I was really hungry this morning. I drank it down quickly and lay back to let the dizziness pass.

At least I thought it had passed. When I stood up I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Damn it!" I sat there disoriented and tried to stand.

Before I could pull myself to my knees, Eddie was already there lifting me up.

"What happened, Skye?" he asked concerned, putting me on the bed.

"I fell. I was a little dizzy. I'm fine now. I'll just wait longer before I try to stand next time."

He was checking me over as I spoke. He lay me on my back and placed his ear on my belly.

"Mon amour, you have to be more careful." He scolded.

"I know, I will. I promise." He looked at me worried.

I put my hand on my stomach.

"The baby?"

"The baby's fine," he said and I took a deep breath.

"If you're not feeling well I can have Carlisle examine you in here today," he said.

"No, I'm okay. It was the drink. Can you help me up? I was headed to the shower before I fell."

He scooped me off the bed and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me on the edge of the tub and turned the water on for me. I watched as the tub filled up. I realized that it had been over a month since we made love. That was so unlike us.

"Eddie, take a bath with me," I said, taking his hand.

"I can't today, Skye. I've got to go help Carlisle set up." He didn't even look at me. Was he turned off by my swollen belly?

_"Don't be silly! You're beautiful. I love watching your body go through these changes. It's amazing...you're amazing."_ He kissed my hand.

He sat in between my legs on the bottom step that led to the tub and put his head in my lap. I stroked his wild, copper hair.

"I miss you, Eddie," I said softly.

He sighed.

"I miss you too Skye, but I'm a little nervous about being inside of you. I don't want to hurt anything."

I leaned over him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Pregnant women have sex all the time," I whispered.

"I know but this is different. They're evenly matched with their mates. If I get too excited it could be very bad...for you and the baby."

"Please..." I rolled my eyes "...no one has more self control than you. I need you."

I ran my hands down the front of his body until I reach the button on his pants. I opened them and slipped my hand inside. I stroked his cock to attention as I kissed the back of his neck. His breathing increased. He wanted to get up but couldn't, it felt too good to him.

I climbed around his body and he helped me carefully manuver the stairs. I sat on his lap and took my shirt off. He took my swollen breasts in his hands and teased them lightly. I winced from the soreness.

"Sorry, mon amour," he said and kissed them gently.

I climbed off his lap and got on my knees. I was suddenly glad that I had bought the plush rug for the bathroom. I pulled his pants to his ankles as he reached over to turn off the faucet. I ran my hands up his muscular thighs, and then spread them slightly taking him into my mouth. I sucked him slow and deep. He groaned and lay his head back on the edge of the tub.

He was getting close and grabbed a handful of my hair, moving me faster over his smooth shaft.

"Shittt!" he growled as he released into my mouth, dropping his legs.

He pulled my face to his.

"I love it when you do that." He smiled.

"I know you do."

He lay me across the floor on the heavy carpet and hovered over me. Slowly he removed my panties. He kissed between my breasts then over my swollen belly. He lay out on the floor between my legs and placed cool kisses along my inner thigh until he found what he was looking for.

He feasted on me hungrily, sucking up every drop of my natural juice. I moaned in response to the furious flickers of his tongue on my clit. My hands pulled gently at his hair as I panted out his name over and over. He took me to new heights and I never wanted to come down. I looked down to find his golden eyes watching me over my small hump. He smiled, then slipped two fingers inside me, softly stroking my g-spot. I smiled and closed my eyes as my head fell back between my shoulders.

"My god, Edward!" I screamed as I climaxed.

I felt the juices flowing from inside me and Edward thirstily drinking them from my body. I lay there on the floor staring at the lights on the ceiling. Edward came and lay behind me. I curled my back into him and he kissed the back of my head, rubbing my belly softly.

"You taste so sweet, mon amour," he whispered into my hair.

I blushed and turned to face him. "You've never put your mouth on me like that before."

"I know, do I have to show you all my tricks right away?" He winked.

"There's more then?"

"Yes, mon amour, much, much more." He smiled astutely raising his eyebrow.

"Will you make love to me?" I asked.

"I thought that's what I was doing." He smiled.

"You know what I mean, Edward, don't be coy," I said, pushing into his tight chest.

"Yes, I'll make love to you," he said as he rolled me on top of him.

I smiled and kissed him ready to go, but he gently pushed me away.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't say right now, Angelique." He smiled.

"Edward, that's not funny. Why not now?" I whined.

"Carlisle is waiting for us."

"When then? I'm not letting you up until you give me an answer," I said, using my arms and legs to cage him in.

My hair fell over my shoulder into his face. He laughed at my feeble attempt to trap him under my body. He took a handful of my hair and put it under his nose, inhaling deeply.

"God, I love how you smell. Will tonight work for you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, tonight would work...only if you promised though."

"I promise. Can I get up now?" He laughed.

I nodded.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and jumped to his feet bringing me with him. He stood me on my feet carefully and helped me into the tub. The water had cooled off, so I turned on the hot and lay back for a few minutes. I cleaned my skin and started washing my hair while Eddie showered. I dipped my head under the water to wash the shampoo from my hair. When I came up, Edward watching me through the glass walls of the shower.

_"Damn, you're sexy woman!"_

I smiled at him as I wrung my hair out. I puckered my lips into an imaginary kiss. His eyes narrowed and I thought he was going to jump through the glass to get to me.

****

When I got to Carlisle's office, Eddie was sitting at the desk smiling. I walked to Carlisle and sat on the exam table. He took some blood. A thin needle wouldn't penetrate my tough skin so he had to make a small incision with a scalpel. Not the best way to get a clean sample but it works. The incisions were small and were usually healed by the following day. Next was the urine sample and the measurements, all routine stuff. He talked and Eddie wrote down the notes. He helped me off the table.

"I'm going to need to see you tomorrow too," he said.

I looked at him and got nervous.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked and looked at Eddie.

"Nothing, you're just a little bigger than you should be," he said.

I knew I was big for 4 months. I was already showing.

"What does that mean Carlisle? Is the baby growing fast again?"

"Not necessarily. I think it's just a big baby. That's why I want to check you tomorrow to make sure your just big and not growing daily," he said. "Also the sonar will be here tomorrow and I know you're anxious to see your baby." He continued smiling.

"Tomorrow really!? This is so exciting!" I giggled giddy.

"Yes, I'm excited as well," he said. Carlisle loved new information, anything to feed his brain. Eddie was a lot like him in this way.

The rest of that day I couldn't think of anything but seeing my baby. Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough. I sat on the sofa and half watched 'Ghost' with Alice and Rose. I ate a freakin' pound of crab legs with wild rice and washed it all down with a glass of blood. They were all stunned at the things I could eat, human food and blood, it disgusted them. It didn't bother me at all and I think the baby liked it too.

Edward had finished his residency at the end January, but he was on call for the next few nights. I went up stairs to spend time with him before they called him in. I opened the door and walked to the bed where he was laying down reading a book. I lay next to him and he looked over at me. I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. Before I could speak he was taking my clothes off.

"Eddie!" I laughed.

"What, I'm just keeping my promise." He smirked, his eyes intense.

He was thirsty and it wasn't for blood. We made love on our bed, there in the moonlight. He was gentle and soft with me, taking time to caress and kiss my belly. It was perfect, he was perfect.

****

We were lying in the bed, surround by nothing but the darkness. Eddie was humming softly to my belly. His was voice deep and smooth. I was drifting in and out of sleep when his cell phone rang.

"Love, could you?" he asked not wanting to move.

I focused across the room and the glowing screen of the phone came floating toward us. It landed in Eddie's hand.

"Shit!" he fussed, looking at the screen.

"Dr. Cullen..." He answered.

"Alright... I'm on my way," he said, closing the phone and sitting up.

"Skye, the ER's swamped. I've got to go. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's okay, I know. You were great tonight."

"You too love, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning." He kissed me then flitted to the bathroom to clean up.

****

Today was the day that I would see my baby. The sonar had arrived and Rose and Edward were helping Carlisle set it up. Alice, Esme and I were in the living room watching Oprah. My head was resting on a pillow that was on Esme's lap. She gently stroked my hair. Her touch was so soothing I was starting to drift off.

"Leave her be Edward, she's tired, let her rest." I heard Esme say and my head popped up.

"Honey you can sleep if you're tired," she said.

"I'm okay, Esme. Is it ready?" I asked Eddie.

"Yes, are you ready to see our baby?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded and before I could blink... swoosh... I was on the table.

"Oh god, Edward, you know that makes me nauseous." I felt green so I laid back.

Just then Esme was behind him, popping him in his head with a loud thud.

"Sorry mom, I get a little carried away," he said to her, but kissed my hand.

"I'm going to get you ready and then we'll let everyone back in," he said.

"I want the ladies to stay." I told him.

They place themselves around my head and out of the way. Eddie helped me out of my bottoms then draped a sheet over me after he placed the probe. He rolled my shirt up exposing my little hump. Then he turned on the monitor and called for Carlisle.

Carlisle flitted to my other side, by the monitor. While he opened the program Eddie explained.

"Skye the probe that I placed will send out a signal into your uterus. As the sounds bounce off the baby the hand piece here will pickup the images and put them on the monitor."

I nodded and he squirted some warm gel on my belly.

Now everyone was back in the room. Carlisle placed the hand piece on my belly and swirled the gel around.

He slowed and pointed to the screen.

"There it is." He smiled.

We all looked at the screen and there it was, our baby. It was all blurry and perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off the monitor. Carlisle took measurements of the head, body and limbs. The baby started moving and I felt the flutters and smiled.

"I don't think the baby likes the sound, Carlisle," I said.

"Me either Skye, but I'm almost done." He smiled at me.

Everyone behind me was talking about the baby on the screen. Then Carlisle stopped moving the hand piece and he and Eddie were focused on the screen.

_"Did you see that?"_ He thought.

Eddie nodded.

"See what? What's wrong?" I asked out loud.

Now everyone was watching Carlisle and Eddie.

"Nothing's wrong, Skye," Carlisle said and I relaxed a little.

"Well what is it then?" Jazz asked before I could.

"Be patient Jasper," Eddie said, then turned to me, "Skye, listen, I'm going to put some pressure on your stomach to get the baby to move so we can get a better picture, okay?" He kissed my hand.

I nodded.

"_Is this going to hurt?"_

He shook his head and started to press on my stomach. We all watched as the baby shifted on the screen.

"That's cool, look at that!" Em said.

When Eddie stopped pushing, Carlisle moved the hand piece and looked at Eddie.

"What is that?" Nessie asked, looking at the second image.

Carlisle smiled. "It's a baby."

We all looked at Carlisle. Eddie was just grinning.

"Wait...what do you mean, baby?" Rose asked, shaking her head.

"There's two of them! It's twins!" Eddie laughed.

"Twins?" I said, feeling faint. "Are you sure? There's only one heart beat."

"That's because their hearts were beating as one, at the same rhythm. That's why we didn't hear the second one," Eddie said.

"Two babies! Damn you the man, Ed." Emmett laughed, and they did their little hand shake.

"Oh god, daddy, this is so exciting! Wait until I tell Jake," Nessie said, leaving the room.

"This is exciting. I'm thinking baby shower." Alice smiled.

Eddie shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"My god, Alice, you're relentless. Enough with the damn parties already. Just concentrate on the wedding stuff for now please." He looked at her.

"Well that explains why I'm showing already. I've got double the load," I said, rubbing my hump, looking at Edward.

_"Twins, I can't believe it. Who would've ever thought?"_ I smiled.

_"I know...are you okay?_ he asked.

_"I'm fine, a little shocked maybe. How about you?"_

_"I'm so happy right now, Skye. I can't think straight."_

He was overcome with emotion. I pulled him to me and we kissed passionately.

_"I love you Edward, more than you could ever know."_

_"No...I think I know."_

The emotions in the room quickly changed and it got quiet. Everyone was watching us. Was Jazz doing this? I looked at him. He wasn't doing this. They were so happy for us. Every last one of them was beaming with joy. I fell more in love with my other family at that very moment. They loved each other more completely than any human family I'd ever encountered. I was happy and proud that I was going to be a part of this soon, and that my children would be born into two loving families.

Eddie smiled.

"They are special aren't they?"

"Very special, thank you for sharing them with me," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied.


	13. Obession

I don't own Twilight but I do love the characters.

**13. Obsession**

Skye

Early March brought in another big snow storm so I didn't leave the house much. One because I hated the cold and snow and two because Eddie was afraid that I would fall or drive over an ice patch. I felt like a recluse. The upside was Edward. He catered to my every need, and when he left for work, he made sure that someone else took his place.

*****

We were lying across the bed and Eddie's head was resting on my swollen belly. It was his new favorite pillow. He was watching TV and I was looking out the big window into the trees surrounding the house. The snow blanketed everything. It was pure white and glistened in the sunlight. It really was beautiful to look at but I still missed home. I missed my bayou and the plantation. I missed the music, the food, Sid's bar and my family.

"I knew this was coming." He sat up.

"What?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"The home sickness and the sulking. I promise that after the twins are born, I'll take you home. I just don't want to be away from home if something happens."

"Eddie, I have until the end of June," I said.

"In theory, we're just guesstimating, Skye. Anything can happen."

"Please Eddie, just a couple of days." I begged.

"I'm sorry Skye, I have to say 'no'."

I started to cry and he took me in his arms.

"Skye, please don't cry. I know you miss your family. But please think about our babies."

"I'm going crazy, Edward. I need to go home. Just for a little while."

He sighed.

"I'll talk to Carlisle, if he thinks that it's safe I'll consider it."

I felt bad for being so emotional and he felt bad for hurting me.

"I'll tell you what," he rubbed my face, "it's supposed to be nice tomorrow. Maybe you, Alice and Rose could do some shopping. Buy the babies some nice things."

"I don't even know what to buy. I don't know what we're having or what size to buy." I sobbed.

He smiled. "Buy neutral then, and get all different sizes. I don't know, buy whatever the hell you want."

"Well maybe that'll be fun. Let me go ask Alice and Rose," I said, sliding to the edge of the bed.

"We heard you, of course we're in!" They both yelled up the stairs.

At that moment one of the babies moved.

"Ohh!" I said, taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" He jumped to my side.

"It's nothing, one of the babies just moved!" I rubbed the spot. "They are strong."

He jumped from the bed. "This isn't good." He began pacing.

"Eddie, I'm fine, it was just a kick or something, calm down."

"You're fine now, but the bigger they get the stronger they'll be. Maybe I should call Carlisle." He grabbed his cell and I stood up and took it from him.

"No Edward, I'm fine. They're going to move sometime, I can deal with," I said.

He looked skeptical and worried.

"Come and sing your song to them. They really like it. It calms them down," I said, grabbing his hand.

"It does? How do you know?"

"I just know. They always calm down when you speak. They like your voice and it makes them happy when we sing to them. It's like I can 'hear' them, but it's just feelings and incoherent thoughts."

He looked at me surprised.

"I think they're trying to communicate with you."

"They're talking to me?" I smiled.

"Sounds like they are to me. Their thoughts are incoherent because their brain is still developing. The further along you get I bet the more clear they'll become." He looked at me smiling.

"Can you hear them?" I asked.

"Not yet. But they're inside of you, so you got the inside track. If I'm right, I think I'll be able to hear them soon." He smiled at that thought. "This is amazing. I can't believe you can hear them so soon."

I rubbed my little hump. "I love you guys so much."

****

I was in the shower getting ready for my shopping trip with the girls when another kick hit me. I winced quietly, hoping Eddie didn't hear me, but of course he did and was in the bathroom before I caught my breath.

"Skye, maybe you should stay home today," he said, worried.

"Oh no you don't," I said, sticking my head out the shower, "it's this or Louisiana, and I'm not kidding. I need to get out of this house."

"I just think it would be for the best. The babies have been moving around a lot since yesterday and..."

I stopped him.

"Edward, I'm leaving this house today. Alice and Rose will take care of me. I'm in good hands."

"Yes you are. Everything will be fine!" Alice yelled.

"Stay out of this Alice!" Eddie shouted back even though he didn't have to.

"See, I told you," I said, stepping out of the shower. Eddie took my arm and helped me out handing me a towel. After I dried off, the coconut oil floated across the bathroom to Eddie's hands.

"Will you do my back please?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm glad to see that you're more comfortable now using your other ability."

"Yeah, I'm just getting lazy." I smiled.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My little hump was now the size of a volleyball. I started to laugh at the irony of the situation. We'd come so far since that night at the bar. He watched me smiling but was ready to start in on me again.

"Eddie, I'm going. No more discussing this, please."

"Skye…"

"No Edward, I'm leaving this house today. Don't make me have to call Alice and Rose to come spring me. You know they will."

"Damn it, Skye!"

I smiled at him. " I love you, Eddie."

He walked out of the bathroom. He was pissed.

****

After I got dressed I went into the bedroom and sat on the couch. I slipped my shoes on and realized I couldn't tie them. I looked at Eddie.

"Will you tie these up please?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

He looked at me.

"Eddie, don't be mad at me. I'll be very careful, I promise."

He got to the floor and tied my shoes for me.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me, that I can go?" I grinned.

He sighed.

"Take the Range Rover, its better in the snow. Alice drives, not you, and any signs of pain you bring her home." That clearly was for Alice and Rose.

He kissed me and handed me his black card.

"Thank you handsome," I said, kissing him all over his face.

He laughed and pulled me to him. "You're welcome. Please be careful with my babies."

"Yes Edward." I smiled, kissing his nose.

*****

When I got downstairs Alice had the keys in her hand and Rose was smiling.

"Way to hold your ground," Rose said.

"You heard me, Rose." Eddie called from upstairs.

"Whatever Edward, she's fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go shopping!"

****

We piled into the Range Rover and drove the roads at 75 mph, which was slow for Alice. She had on the oldies station and we all sang along laughing.

When we got to Seattle we hit the maternity stores first. I bought some cute maternity clothes and Eddie some new sweaters. The leather jacket I bought would look so good on him. He looked beautiful in black leather.

"Maybe I should get him another I-pod. His other one is full."

"You'll use it more than he will," Rose said.

"Probably." I agreed.

"Edward's just old fashioned, and he doesn't like change. You should've seen how long it took us to get him to use CD's. It's a constant battle." She laughed. "I guess that's why I'm so surprised at the relationship you two have."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it's not like Edward to... how do I say this? Have a lover? I guess is the best way to describe it. I know he loves you, but it's not like him to sleep with a woman he isn't married to. He never would've approved of such things…before you that is. I bet it's killing him that you're pregnant and you two aren't married yet. It's shocking to me the hold you have on him, you've got him breaking all of his own rules." She smiled.

"We're getting married as soon as the babies are born." I paused. "I never got the feeling that it bothered him. It doesn't bother me. People do it all the time."

"Now-a-days, they do. But in the time period that Edward comes from, it's unheard of. Maybe he's coming around." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Maybe..."

*******

We went into a baby boutique and ohh'd and ahh'd at the tiny clothes. I bought a few items of clothing, mostly sleepers and blankets, and two of everything. At an antique shop I found two wrought iron cribs with intricate swirling patterns instead of bars and had to have them. I scheduled to have them delivered. I had fun with my future sisters' in law but was tired, hungry and ready to go.

"I think we've done enough damage today ladies. I'm tired, let's go home." I smiled. "Thanks for helping me get over my cabin fever."

"It was our pleasure," Alice said, wrapping her small arm around my waist."

They carried my bags for me as we walked back to the Rover. A familiar scent filled my nose and I took a deep breath.

"You smell that?" I asked.

They both looked at me. "Which smell?" Alice asked.

I laughed.

"The chocolate chip cookies. I want some!" I said, walking toward the smell. "I'll meet you at the car."

They laughed at me. I was always eating and never seemed to be full.

****

As I was leaving the bakery with a cookie stuffed in my mouth I heard a familiar voice calling to me.

_"Hello, Skye."_

I looked around searching for someone I'd recognize. Who'd know me in Seattle, and how'd they know to call me in my head?"

_"I'm over her, in the alley."_

I walked into the alley and he stepped out of the shadows.

"Damien? What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." He smiled.

"Oh really? I thought you were in Australia?"

"I was, but there's something here, in America, that I really want."

I swallowed hard. "And what's that?"

_"I think you know the answer to that question."_

I frowned and squint my eyes.

"Damien, I'm sure you've heard that Edward and I are getting married and that I'm pregnant."

He looked at my stomach and rolled his eyes. "A complication I can deal with. It's you that I want."

"A complication…? Damien, I'm in love with Edward. We're getting ready to get married," I said, shaking my head.

Just then Rose and Alice were behind me. He took a few steps back when Rose hissed at him.

"I'm okay, Rose," I said, touching her arm to calm her down.

"Look Damien, this, obsession you have for me... you must get over it. I'm with Edward and he would not approve of you doing this. You two were friends for heavens sakes. Why are you being so disrespectful?" I asked.

"This isn't about Edward. This is about us and what we could have. Besides, if he truly loved and respected you, he would've made you his wife by now. Especially in your condition," he hissed, looking at my stomach. "Where is his honor?"

I was angry now.

"Us!? There is no, us! And who are you to talk about honor when you're chasing another man's fiancée. A woman who doesn't even want you. How fucking honorable is that!?" I turned and looked to Alice and Rose. "I think it's time to go," I said, walking away.

"Skye wait!" he called to me. "I'm sorry I upset you, but this isn't some obsession I have for you, its fate. We are destined to be together. My tribal soothsayer says its so. I know you believe in fates and oracles, being who and what you are."

I stopped and turn to him. How did he know who I was? Who the hell did he think he was?

He opened up his mind to me freely and I read his thoughts.

"You know that the predictions are not always right. Just because she saw us together doesn't mean we will be. I told you, there are other types of relationships." Then I saw the vision she had put in his head. It was us, me and him, together, making love and…children. I closed my eyes.

"Do you see now?" He smiled. "I want that, and I want it with you."

"She's wrong! Her visions won't be the same now. I've chosen a different path. I've chosen Edward." I turned slowly and walked away with Alice and Rose.

I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves and for the first time in fifty years, I was afraid. Afraid of what he would do, and afraid that he would stop at nothing to have me. He had risked a lot coming here. He had exposed himself and now Edward would know, and he would be livid. Edward was not the type of man you wanted to have as an enemy. He was smart, cunning, spiteful and down right scary when provoked. The man had led a war, and with the help of his equally talented brothers, single handedly brought down the most powerful family in our mythical world. No one fucked with Eddie, which made me question Damien's sanity.

****

When we got to the car and drove off I was relieved to be out of his range. I was finding it hard to block him. I was so upset I couldn't concentrate. He kept showing me the images that his soothsayer had put into his head.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Rosalie hissed, breaking into my thoughts, thankfully.

"Me, he's here for me. He's been watching me," I said wearily.

"You're kidding!" Alice said.

"That's not possible, we would have heard him, seen him," Rose said.

"No, he's been very careful, keeping his distance, using others with his gift. He's knows how far he can take it without being caught. He's knows everything about our gifts and that you can't watch all of them, Alice. I think his gift is far more powerful than he let on."

"What's wrong with him? Why can't he just let it go? Alice asked.

"His beliefs are similar to those of my mother's people. Most old cultures and tribes have a teller of fortunes. The belief is that they are all knowing, all seeing. Our people trust and believe what they see to be truths. And for the most part what they see always comes to pass. But as you all know, you can't mess with free will, and if someone changes their mind or has the will power to resist, the future changes and becomes distorted and usually for the worst."

"What do you mean for the worst?" Alice asked.

"Well, a lot of the old cultures believe that our lives are already planned for us. Certain events and life experiences set us on our course. If we go against what the fates have put in place for us, it can be disastrous. The fates can be cruel." I tried to smile.

"How are you supposed to know when you're making the wrong choice?" Rose asked.

I chuckled.

"Some of us won't know, we're just not perceptive enough. Have you ever felt that a decision you were making was just wrong? And not just wrong, but that if you chose it, there could possibly be terrible consequences, but you did it anyway?" They both nodded. I mean we've all had gone against that little voice in the back of our heads. "Well that's it. Some of us call it intuition, and women tend to pay attention to it more than men do. How many times has making that choice, going against what should be, turned out for the best. Not very often right?"

I sighed and they looked at each other.

"Damien's tribal soothsayer did see me and him together. I saw her predictions in his memories. He truly believes that our fates are linked and I think they were too at one point. But I took a different path when I fell in love with Edward. If I had met Damien before I had fallen for Edward, I have no doubt that it would be him I was with right now...carrying his child even."

I frowned at that thought. I couldn't see myself with anyone but Edward anymore.

"I'm afraid of how much I've altered the course. Just because I'm with Edward doesn't mean that Damien won't still be a part of my life. It just won't be as my husband, lover, or father of my children as he thinks. I need to make him understand before he hurts someone I love. Our paths will still intersect and how it happens will depend on how well I can defuse this situation. If Damien thinks that Edward interfered or has taken something from him, I'm afraid of what he will do to right the so called wrong."

"Well don't worry about that. He'll never be able to get to him. Edward, would see his intentions before he even got close," Alice said.

"Alice, there are other ways to get to Edward, to hurt him that are not physical. And don't forget, he was working on blocking Eddie and me. If he wills us not to see, I don't think we would see very much. I need to talk to Damien. I have to make him see reason."

"Oh no, he's a lunatic, Skye. He's been stalking you. You need to stay away from him." Rose demanded.

"Rose, if I don't this could end badly."

We were pulling onto the street that led to the Cullen house now.

"I think she may be right. We'll have to deal with this, with him," Alice said.

I looked at Alice. What had she seen?

"What is it, Alice?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing..." She was hiding something.

"Alice if you don't tell me. I'm going to look for myself."

"I would prefer if you didn't do that, Skye. You promised," she said.

"I did, but I need to see what you saw. I'm sorry Alice, I have to know."

She was trying very hard to think of something else.

"Alice, please!" I yelled at her.

Just then her barrier brokedown and her visions filled my head. It was Eddie holding a small body in his hands, his face was anguished. I couldn't see the face that belonged to the small body. But it was clearly a child.

My eyes widened in horror.

"Alice, is that my baby!" I started to shake. The engine revved as she sped toward the house.

"Skye, calm down, I don't know," she said.

"Why can't you see the face, why is it so vague!? Tell me the truth!"

"I am, Skye, I can't be sure. Please calm down…the babies. Rosalie, will you get her!" she screamed.

I was shaking uncontrollably and the windows in the car began to tremble.

"She's going to blow the freaking windows out, calm her down!"

"I'm trying to!" she growled at Alice. She stroked my hair. "Skye, remember Alice's visions change. The future is never set in stone. Please calm down...breathe deep breaths."

When I caught my breath, I started sobbing heavily. Rose pulled me into her arms and the shaking stopped.

"He's going to try and hurt my babies!" I cried.

"We don't know that. And you know that we would never let that happen. Edward, would never let that happen," Rose said.

_"Edward, meet us at the car. I'm sorry."_ Alice thought as we sped up the driveway. "Edward's not going to like this." I heard Alice whisper to Rose.

"No shit!" Rose responded, then the car stopped.

The door flew open and Eddie grabbed me out of Rose's arms. I wrapped my arms around him.

"What the hell happen!? Why is she crying like this?" He hissed at them.

"He's going to hurt our baby!!" I cried louder.

"What? Who love, who are you talking about?" he asked confused.

I tried to let him see, but my thoughts were all jumbled up and he only got bits and pieces. I watched as he picked the story from Alice and Rose's thoughts. When he got to Alice's vision I was in hysterics again.

"Skye, calm down... Skye, please," he begged, but I couldn't be reasoned with. We were in the house now and the glass in the windows started to vibrate.

_"Would you like my help?"_ It was Jasper.

I saw Eddie nod and the last thing I felt was Jazz's cold hand on my neck.

*****

Edward

I lay Skye in the bed after Jazz literally, knocked her out. I felt bad for doing it but she was beyond hysterics and getting ready to blow all the glass out of the first floor windows. Damien, would be dealt with, he would pay for this. I walked back downstairs to speak with my family.

"Jazz, how long will she sleep?" I asked.

"Until the morning at least," he said.

I took a deep breath. I was glad for that; she wasn't stable at the moment.

"I'm sorry Edward, I tried to hide the visions from her. I should've been watching him better, but I never saw him as a true threat," Alice said, very upset with herself.

"No, it's okay, Alice. There's no way I'd ever let that vision come to pass. He'll never get near them," I said, fuming.

"She's afraid of what he'll do to have her, Edward. She thinks he might try to hurt you or someone you love to get rid of you. I think she could be right."

I laughed darkly. "Let him try, not that I need anymore justification for killing him."

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "You can't do that, Edward. He hasn't done anything wrong. You can't kill him for being in love with Skye."

"He's not in love with her! He doesn't even know her! He just wants to possess her, like an object. He wants what he can't have. Don't worry Carlisle, I'll wait until he makes his move. Then I'll kill him."

"Edward, you're being unreasonable. Maybe we can talk to him, let him down easy and avoid all the drama," Carlisle said.

"That's what Skye thinks is best too. She wants to talk with him and try to make him understand," Alice said.

"There's no way she's ever going to see him again! He's fucking stalking her, Carlisle!" I growled. She was never going to see him because I was going to kill him, I thought to myself smiling.

"Edward, stand down," Carlisle said like he could read my mind.

"And do what Carlisle, wait until he flips out and tries to kill her or my children?"

"He's not going to kill her, he wants her. I think you should let her talk him down."

"No! That's not an option!" I roared.

"You need to calm down, Edward. I can't talk to you when you're like this. Go and be with Skye and try to relax. We'll talk later," he said, shaking his head.

"I don't know if it makes you feel any better Edward, but I want you to know I like your plan more," Jazz said.

"Me too." Em smiled.

Well at least I had their support.

_"Edward, should we postpone the surprise? What if she's not up to it tomorrow?"_ Alice asked.

"No, it happens tomorrow. I can't wait any longer for her," I said and started up the stairs.

****

I was sitting on the couch when Skye woke up. She instinctively reached for her drink. It was sitting there, waiting for her, as always.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said and flitted to the bed.

"Morning," she said, calmly.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Good actually, best sleep I've had in a long time. Maybe I should have Jazz knock me out more often. I didn't even have any dreams." She smiled and looked at me out the corner of her eye.

"Sorry about that, but you were hysterical and I was worried."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I scared you. I just couldn't calm down. Every time I thought about Damien hurting one of our babies…" She looked down.

"Skye look at me." I pulled her chin up. "I'll never let him hurt you or our children. You know that. You're safe."

"But Alice saw it Edward..."

"You know everything that Alice sees is subject to change. That may not have even been our child. The child was faceless and I didn't see Damien in the vision anywhere. It doesn't have to be that way. It won't be."

"You're right it doesn't. I'm going to talk to Damien and clear this all up."

"No you're not, Skye! You're going to stay away from him!" I hissed.

Was she totally losing it? There was no way I was letting her near that asshole.

"Eddie, it's for the best. I have to make things right."

"Right? You don't owe him anything," I said slowly.

"I know but I feel like it's the right thing to do." She looked at me. "Edward, he lied to us. His power is a lot stronger than he let on. He was blocking me yesterday and he can control more than one human at a time. If it's a vampire he has to focus more and can only do one at a time but I'm afraid of what he'll do."

"I knew it! That god damn bastard! At least we know now that he can't block both of us at the same time. I'll have Alice watch him and you're not going near him Skye, so forget it."

"I'm going to talk to him Eddie, I have to do this."

I stood up. "It's not safe, Skye!"

"I'll take Emmett with me," she said, not letting up.

"Damn it Skye, why are you so damn stubborn!?" I growled and rolled my eyes. She had made up her mind and it was going to take a lot to change it. I was quickly trying to figure out how to do just that.

"Fine, I'll go and talk to him." I huffed.

"Oh no, that's not a good idea. He would never leave alive. Then you'd be in trouble for killing him."

"Well then who do you suggest?" I asked.

"Jasper and Carlisle," she said after a long deliberation.

"Jasper and Carlisle?"

What had made her choose those two?

"Yes, I'm sure he'll leave alive if Carlisle went. And if it got out of control, Jasper could handle things. He can control the environment and if it got ugly, he could handle that too. You said he's one of the best fighters you've ever seen," she said, pleased with her choices.

She had made wise choices and I had to concede for now. We had too much to do today. We'd have to continue this later.

"I'll think about it, that's all I can say right now. No promises."

"I'll take that for now," she said, standing.

"I want to talk to Alice and Rose. I hope you didn't yell at them, Eddie. I think I freaked them out enough in the car."

"I didn't yell... much, and no you didn't freak them out. They know what you can do. You have stuff floating around the house all the time now. And what was that window thing you did? I've never seen you do that?"

"I don't know what it was. I just remember needing and wanting more space. I think if Jazz hadn't knocked me out, I would have blown the windows out of the house. I'm sorry, I was totally out of control." She took a deep breath. "I should talk to Rose and Alice, apologize to them."

"Well you'll have to do it later, they went out this morning."

"Oh," she said, a little hurt they hadn't invited her.

"I must have really freaked them out."

"Skye, they're fine. Trust me they've seen worse. Besides I have plans for us today." I smiled.

"Plans, what kind of plans?" She smiled.

"I was thinking breakfast, and some pampering for you. I have everything all set up and ready to go. So what do you say?"

She smiled and nodded. "I could use some pampering today."

"Good, go get dressed then."

I wasn't going to let Damien take this day from me.

****

Skye

Our first stop was breakfast and I was glad because I was starving. The next stop was the spa. I was massaged, exfoliated and soaked beyond relaxation and had fell asleep twice. After they were done with the pampering, I was beautified. I ate lunch with Eddie in the small café that was attached to the spa while my hair was under a towel being conditioned.

"This is great, thank you." I smiled, leaning over the table to kiss him.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

****

He was very specific about the way he wanted my hair. The front was pulled back into a messy bun, and the back hung free to my waist. Wild flowers and daisies tied throughout the curls. He smiled with satisfaction when the stylist was finished with me. He tipped her very well. He was more than pleased.

"One more stop, then dinner." He smiled.

"Today has been the perfect day. I loved having you to myself," I said, turning to him in the car and reaching for his hand.

He took my hand and squeezed it gently. He brought it to his mouth and kissed my palm.

The last stop was a dress shop. The women there sat me down and brought out some of their latest fashions and gowns. I looked at Eddie.

"Get whatever you like," he said, winking at me.

"But I'm pregnant."

"They have gowns to fit around your belly, you're not that big. After the twins are born you can have them altered or I can buy you new ones."

I picked out a few gowns with the shoes to match. He insisted that I leave on the silk and lace white off the shoulder gown. It really was the most beautiful one. Eddie himself had chosen it for me. It was made from the softest silk and finest lace. The fabric so smooth that it tickled my skin when I moved. It fit snuggly at my swollen breasts and though the bodice showing off my baby bump. The lace covered the entire dress and edged the deep V's that dipped in the front and back of the dress. It also flowed freely over the bottom of the dress as well, which was long enough to cover the tops of my feet. The shoes were my favorite. They were white high heeled laced up boots that complimented the vintage dress perfectly.

"Where are we going to dinner at? Do I have to be this fancy?" I asked.

"Humor me Skye, you look beautiful."

When we got in the car he was staring at me. I smiled.

"Are you watching the road?" I asked.

"Of course." He stated matter of factly. Then he put his hand to his forehead.

"I forgot something. I have to stop at home."

It wasn't like Eddie to forget things, but we both had a rough evening yesterday so I didn't think too much of it. Five minutes later we were pulling up to the house. Eddie flitted to my side of the Range Rover and opened the door.

"What? I'm getting out too? I thought you were just running in to get something," I said, too lazy to move.

"I got to look for it. Come on, I'll carry you if you don't want to walk," he said, lifting me from the truck.

"Fine, I won't protest since I apparently have no say." I looked at him sarcastically and he kissed me smiling.

"Where did everyone go, I can't hear them?" I asked.

He flitted to the porch and opened the door.

The scent of lavender hit me as soon as he cracked the door. I took a deep breath wondering if I had left my candles burning. Surely I wasn't so tired that I was being careless. I was watching Eddie intently. He seemed to be jovial and proud of himself.

When we enter the foyer I noticed everyone was standing on the staircase all dressed to the nines. The banisters were covered in wild flowers and candles twinkled on every stair from the top to the bottom. The entryway to the living room was covered by silk, lavender colored curtains.

What's going on here?" I looked at Eddie confused.

He stood me on my feet.

"Well, I was wondering…" He got down on one knee "...if you would marry me…today...right now."

"Oh my god, Edward, is that what this is all about. How did you do this without me knowing?"

He smiled.

"It wasn't easy. I had to let Alice and the others do all the work because I knew you were blocking them out. If you saw anything in my head I hoped you'd think it was about the wedding you wanted after the twins arrived. I avoided trying to know details so I wouldn't blow it."

"You are such a romantic. Who has surprise weddings?" I gushed.

"We will if you say 'yes'...again." He smiled.

*****

AN: For those of you who don't know I've posted links to pics of celebs that I think closely resemble the characters I see when I write. Skye's wedding boots are up there too. Sorry to those just now reading the story, but link for the dress got erased and I couldn't find it again.


	14. Always and Forever

I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do however, own my characters and my story plots and themes.

**14. Always & Forever**

Skye

I was frozen and couldn't speak. Of course the sooner I was Edward's the better I would feel. I never knew you could lose yourself so completely in a person and frankly it scared me. He had total control over my soul. The love, longing, and burning feeling I felt in my chest and body when he touched me and when we made love, was all consuming.

I had always considered myself a strong and independent woman. I had built a wall around my heart to protect it, afraid of loving and losing. Edward had torn that wall down brick by brick, crushing each one to dust as he did. It was forever gone and couldn't be replaced. I was totally bare and my heart open to him.

If I said 'yes', there could be no turning back…ever. I no longer had months to get use to the idea of being Edward's wife, a Cullen, or a full vampire. I had seconds and there was only one answer that called to my heart.

"Yes, Edward, it will always be yes."

I was tearing up and the family clapped and cheered. Edward pulled me into his arms and we kissed for what seemed like minutes.

"Don't cry," he said, planting light kisses on my eyes.

"These are tears of joy, Edward. Not the bad ones." I promised him.

_"I wish that my dad were here to walk me down the aisle."_

"I knew that was something that meant a lot to you. I considered it heavily when I thought to spring this impromptu wedding on you…" he smiled "...so…I flew him in."

"What!? Edward, you did!?" I shouted and he nodded.

Just then my father walked out of the living room from behind the curtain.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He hugged me tightly then held me back so he could look at me. He stroked my belly lovingly.

"Look at you, Angel, you're glowing. You're so beautiful." Tears were rolling down his hot cheeks from his blue eyes.

"Thank you daddy, I'm so glad you're here. It just wouldn't have been the same without you." I sobbed.

"Angel, I told you I wouldn't miss this for the world. When Carlisle called me I was on the next plane here." He smiled.

"How long have you been here daddy?" I asked.

"I arrived last night. It's not easy to surprise you sweetie. They had to wait until the last minute to call me so none of them would give up the surprise. I stayed at some hotel in town." He looked at Edward and Edward nodded. "We all did."

My eyes widened when all of my family came pouring out of the living room from behind the illustrious curtain. Every one of them was here, even my grand pere.

"PJ, my god, I've missed you so much!" I cried hugging him.

"Angel, we talk everyday." He laughed.

"I know but it's not the same," I cried.

"I know, I've missed you too Angel. My god, look at you. What have you and Eddie been doing besides making babies?" he asked, laughing and rubbing my belly.

"I don't really get out that much. The winter's here are very cold and I don't like it. There's nothing to do here but lay in the bed all day… and all night." I smiled looking at Eddie.

"Shit T.M.I!" PJ cringed. "Please spare me the details Skye." He rolled his eyes and pulled me tight to him.

I missed my brother's bear hugs. He was a big guy, about 6'5" tall and nothing but muscle. He was a gentle giant with the face of an angel. He looked just like our dad except his skin was golden in color, like mine, and he had a head full of curly, dirty blonde hair, which he wore in a wild, crazy mop pushed off his face. He had recently grown out a scruffy low cut beard that framed his blue eyes and made him look older.

I rubbed his face.

"What's with the beard?" I asked.

"The ladies like it." He smiled.

"Do they now? Why is that?" I asked.

He grabbed my face and ran his soft beard across it. I started laughing and pushed into his chest.

"Stop it PJ, that tickles!" I laughed.

"Exactly." He smiled and Edward laughed, rolling his eyes.

The mental picture I got with that statement made me frown and I slapped his arm.

"Eww, you are so gross!" My brother was a true freak.

"So I'm going to be an uncle," he said more as a statement than a question.

"Look's that way." I smiled rubbing my belly.

"God, I can't wait." He smiled.

****

While I made my rounds hugging and kissing everyone, my dad was talking to Edward. They shook hands and hugged.

"Pierre, it's good to see you again." I heard Edward say.

"You too son, my Angel looks healthy and happy. You've kept your end of the bargain and I'd like to welcome you to our family."

"Thank you Pierre. I really appreciate that." He smiled.

"Call me dad, son. You're about to be family." My dad said smiling.

****

I introduced my two families then let them talk. They had all met Carlisle and Alice since they did the escorting from the airport and getting them settled into the hotel. Hors d'oeuvres were being served while everyone got acquainted. I watched as my biological and soon to be family interacted with each other. I smiled when my brother and Jazz slipped Z quiche off the serving platters. I yelled at them both that if he got sick they were cleaning up the mess. Emmett, my brother, and cousins were already planning a midnight baseball game with my dad and my uncle. It was like they'd known each other forever. I was so glad everyone was getting along.

"Penny for your thoughts," Eddie said hugging me from behind.

"I'm glad our families are getting along so well. Thank you for this."

"Did you think they wouldn't?" He smiled and I shrugged. "You know I'd do anything to make you happy, Skye."

I turned to face him.

"I know. Are you ready for this? I mean we don't have to do this now," I said.

"Yes I'm ready and of course it happens now. I can't wait for you to be my wife." He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

He took my face between his big hands. "Are you ready to be Mrs. Angelique Skye Cullen?"

"Yes I'm so ready," I said smiling.

****

"Okay I think we've got a wedding to get started," Alice said watching us smiling. "Edward, go get cleaned up and dressed. Skye, come with me so I can get you freshened up. Everyone else please enjoy the refreshments, we won't be long."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. Edward had already gone to our room. I sat in Alice and Jasper's bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Not too bad for all the crying I was doing." I laughed.

"Says you maybe. You're all flushed now. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara." She fussed.

After Alice worked her mojo on me, she put a long veil on my head. It was secured to my hair by a simple silver and crystal combs. It was a perfect match to the lace on my dress. I looked at her. How long had they been planning this?

"Where did you get this? I guess the better question is, how long have you and Edward been in cahoots?" I asked and she just smiled.

"Awhile, Rose told you Edward was old fashioned. He wasn't going to let his children come into this world and not have his name properly bestowed upon them. And you didn't think you were going to give birth as anything other than Mrs. Edward Cullen, did you?" she smiled. "Despite what he says about me, he too is a hopeless romantic. And besides that, he loves you. He just couldn't wait any longer," she said pulling the front of my veil over my face.

"Come on...he's ready." She stood up and walked toward the door. I was right on her heels.

"You ready?" she asked and I nodded. "I'll go get your dad. When the music starts you two come down."

"I love you." She smiled and hugged me.

"I love you too, Alice." I was on the verge of crying again.

"No, Skye, don't cry. Hold it off for a little longer." She pleaded, holding my face in her tiny hands. "I'll send your dad up." And with that she flitted down the stairs.

****

There was a knock at the door and I opened it slowly. My dad looked at me and I stared at his young face. He was a very handsome man, and quite charming. It was easy to see how he wooed my mother. He was as tall as Edward, at least 6'2" but was a little bit heavier. He had deep blue eyes and light blonde hair which was combed back into deep rippling waves. He and my grand pere could have been twins. His creamy skin was flush now from crying and his strong muscular jaw was clenched as he tried to fight off the tears again. I hugged him and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, daddy," I said.

"Me too, Angel." He smiled and I heard the music start.

"Ok daddy, that's our cue, let's go." I gave him Edward's wedding band to hold. I was glad that I had already bought it.

'At Last' by Etta James was playing as we made our decent down the stairs. It was the perfect song for Eddie and me. Edward and Alice had thought of everything. The lavender curtain was now drawn back and as we walked through the entry way my heart skipped a beat.

****

The dim room was lit by candles and strands of twinkling lights that lined the ceiling. All the furniture had been removed and white benches lined the mossy runner that led to a glistening weeping willow tree that stood in front of the big bay window. There was greenery everywhere and lightening bugs flying all around the room. Alice had turned the Cullen living room into my bayou on a clear starry night.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They poured from my eyes and as we passed Alice I grabbed her and pulled her into me.

"Alice, it's beautiful, thank you so much," I sobbed.

"You're welcome, sis. But I can't take all the credit...it was Edward's idea," she said smiling at him.

I looked in Edward's direction and he smiled. I took my dad's arm. I couldn't get to him fast enough.

Once we reached the end of the mossy runner my father gave my hand to Edward and kissed my cheek.

"Edward..." I cried. "It's so beautiful."

"Just a little taste of home. Since we couldn't go to the bayou, I thought I'd bring it to you," he whispered.

"I love it!" I cried louder.

The preacher turned to us.

"Wait..." Edward said and got on his knees reaching for my foot. "You wouldn't really feel at home with these on would you?"

I laughed and lifted my foot. He slowly removed my shoes and my family laughed in the background.

"Now that's_ my_ Skye. Everything's perfect now," he said laughing.

We turned to the preacher together.

"Mr. Cullen has prepared his own vows and wishes to recite them to you himself," he said.

I looked at Edward and he lifted my veil pulling me closer to him. His golden eyes bore into mine and he began to speak.

"I needed to see your eyes." He confessed. "I'll make this brief because I'm in a hurry for you to be my wife." He smiled.

"Angelique, there aren't very many ways to explain what we have, it all happened so fast... You, Angel, are like a wild fire that's burning out of control and like a moth I'm drawn to the flame that is you. Everything you touch you set ablaze, me included. My heart, mind, and body have been in flames since I first laid eyes on you. Sometimes the heat is so intense I think I'm going to spontaneously combust just from being near you.

"I've never felt like this before, and I'm doing things that I would never have done just so I can be with you. I've only been in love once before and I did everything by the book. But this time around I did what I had to, to have you in my life and I don't regret any of it. You have taught me how to live again and what it means to enjoy life. I didn't think I would ever feel that way again, but I do, and it's because of you. I want to be happy and nothing makes me happier than you. And so I will no longer try to douse the flames and put out the fire. I'm letting you consume me."

Tears were rolling down my face and he wiped them away with his cool hands.

"I'd like to say something. Just…just give me a minute please." I took a moment before I spoke.

"I really don't have anything prepared. I wasn't expecting all this. So bear with me." I smiled.

"You too Edward are a force of nature. So if I'm fire, you most certainly are water, making us the perfect balance to one another. Ever since I met you I've been caught in a whirlpool, my life spinning very fast beyond my control. At first I was scared, I'll admit it. I was afraid that I may drown. But like you I couldn't pull myself free from what was happening between us. I was being engulfed and could barely keep my head above water. You pulled me under, but you kept me safe, taking with you, my heart, soul, and spirit. Today I can say to you that I now give them freely. No longer do I want, or have the will to fight and so I surrender to you Edward, always."

I could feel the emotions rising in him. He grabbed my face and kissed me slow and smooth. There wasn't anyone in the room who could not feel the love radiating from us and they were all very emotional.

"Je vous aime," he whispered. (I love you)

"Je vous aime aussi," I replied. (I love you too)

"Well there's not much to say after that," the preacher said. "Except...do you, Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Ms. Angelique Skye Moreau to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I most certainly do," he said stroking my face then placing the wedding band on my finger.

"And do you, Ms. Angelique Skye Moreau take Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I smiled and turned to my dad taking Edward's ring from his hand.

"I absolutely do," I said as I placed the ring on his finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride… again." He smiled.

Edward picked me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his. I put my arms around his neck and found his hair, my mouth found his, and we kissed until the room was spinning. I didn't want to stop and I didn't until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"You're all mine now. There's no turning back," he whispered to me.

"Who was running?" I said and he laughed.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled.

I closed my eyes.

"Say it again," I begged.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said with a smile in his voice.

"I love you too, Dr. Cullen." I sighed happily and opened my eyes.

****

The wedding guests flowed into the dining room. There was food already set up and ready to go. Alice had followed our instructions to a tee. Our wedding and reception was simple, intimate, elegant, and beautiful.

Edward grabbed my hand under the table and I looked to him.

_"I like you're hair like that. It makes you look older,"_ I said to him.

_"Thanks, Rose did it. I wear it back like this when I'm trying to pass for an older man." _He thought running his hand through his thick bronze hair.

_"It's so perfect, too perfect. I can't wait to mess it back up."_

He looked at me and smiled.

_"I can't either but you won't have too. I give it another hour before it's back to it's unruly self. Gel only holds it so long." _I laughed because Edward's hair did have a mind of it's own.

****

Our families chatted and talked amongst themselves. I had been worried that my grand pere would be nervous around other vampires since he wasn't very fond of them, but he and Carlisle got along splendidly. Carlisle asked him if he could record his story and include it in the vampire histories. He was impressed with the decisions the men in my family had made about choosing and loving human women for mates. My grand pere was biologically older than Carlisle but had not lived as long. He respected the family Carlisle had made, and the fact that he had 'raised' conscientious vampires.

Everyone was engaged in various conversations around the table when Emmett stood up and lightly tapped the side of his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to say something." He cleared his throat. "I'd like to propose a toast to my baby brother and his beautiful new bride."

Everyone turned to him and the room got quiet.

"First, I want to wish you both the best that life has to offer. Edward, you have changed and grown so much in the last ten years, sometimes I feel like I'm the little brother. You're a father, a son, a husband, and the best damn brother anyone could ask for, and I love you like no other.

"Skye, what can I say babe? You're one hell of a woman to tame this man and I'm glad my brother has you. I don't know if you know this, but your Eddie here doesn't fall in love easily. His heart was closed, he let no one in, and believe me there were those that tried and failed." He, Edward and Jazz, laughed at their private joke then Emmett continued. "But here you come and he's breaking all his own rules and falling all over himself for you, and why… because that's what you do for love. You make a complete ass of yourself." Edward gave him the finger.

"Seriously...you're a great girl. You've got a great heart and you're sexy as hell..." he winked "...and I think I speak for my entire family when I say, welcome to the fam, thanks for loving my brother the way you do, and we love ya."

"HERE, HERE!!" Jasper shouted and raised his glass. Everyone at the table followed his lead.

"CHEERS!!" we all said in unison.

We walk over to Emmett and I hug him.

"That was a great toast Em, thank you," I said.

"Anything for you, beautiful. Edward, I love ya man," he said hugging Eddie.

"Me too, Em."

****

I was finishing up my piece of cake when Eddie stood up. I looked up at him.

"Skye, I've got a little something for you," he said.

I swallowed my cake.

"You do?"

"Yes, well, I feel bad that I can't take you on the honeymoon that you deserve. I promise that after the twins are born, and you can stand to part with them, we'll go somewhere and have a proper one. For now I was thinking we should go somewhere a little closer to home." He smiled.

"Really Eddie, where we going?" I asked.

He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and gave me an envelope.

I opened it and started to cry.

"You're taking me home, Eddie?" I asked, crying harder.

"Yes mon amour, I know you miss it. We're flying back with your family in the morning."

"How long are we staying?" I asked.

"A week or two, depends on how well it goes," he said rubbing my belly.

"I love you, and I so need this." I smiled.

"I know and I love you too," he said, smiling as he pulled me into a long kiss. He pat me on the ass. "Go ahead upstairs and start packing. I'll be up in a minute."

****

Edward

Tonight had gone off without a hitch and I was the happiest man on earth right now. I sat back down in the chair and thought of Skye's face when she walked into the house. I would remember it forever. Everyone standing on the stairs dressed to kill. Even Zeus had on a bow tie. I'll never know how Alice got him to keep it on. Then she agreed to marry me right here and now, it was priceless. Every tear was worth its weight in gold to me. I could feel how happy she was. It was a great idea to have her family flown in. She was right, it would never have been the same or had the same effect if they hadn't been. It was beautiful how they doted on her. Caressing her belly and talking to it.

Then of course there was the ceremony. Watching her walk down the aisle took my breath away. When her father finally gave me her hand I had to see her eyes. I had to make sure she was with me, that our souls were connected as I bore my heart to her. And they were, her words to me were true, and heartfelt. I knew this because they came off the top of head. You can't make that kind of shit up on the fly.

I needed her...and right now. I smiled at the thought and stood up slowly trying to excuse myself and get to my wife.

"What's so funny, Edward?" Em asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I chuckled.

"Care to share?" he asked smiling.

"No, I don't." I smiled back.

"That figures... You in tonight?" Jazz asked.

"What?" I said, looking confused.

_"Well if you could get Skye's pussy off your brain you would know I was talking about the baseball game." _Jazz thought.

I looked at him. He was running his hands through his hair, looking frustrated. He must have felt my arousal.

I laughed. "Whatever, you just make sure you keep it off of yours."

He looked at me and laughed. "_I have been, ass, but you're not making it easy."_

I knew Jazz had very strong feelings for my wife. She knew it too, but I trusted him to never act on it. He would never hurt me or Alice so I let it slide and I never brought it up because of Alice. I didn't know how she would take it if she knew. I wasn't really sure why I was taking it so well. I think it was because Alice didn't know. If something was going to happen she would've seen it. And I knew for a fact that Skye loved me. Her heart and body belonged to me.

"And no...I'm not playing baseball tonight," I said walking up the stairs.

****

When I got upstairs to the bedroom Skye was in the bathroom humming our wedding song to herself. I walked into the dim room undressing as I did. I found her sitting in the garden tub surrounded by candles. The water was hot and fragrant. The steam carrying the scent throughout the room.

Skye's hair was dark, wet, and wavy from the water. Some of the flowers from her hair were floating in the tub. I stepped in and sat opposite her. She didn't move she just smiled.

"Here, let me help you get these flowers out of your hair," I said turning her so that she was sitting between my legs. I unraveled the ties that held the flowers in her hair.

"You looked very beautiful today." I commented.

"So did you. You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met... and not just on the outside," she said.

"And now I'm all yours." I smiled kissing the back of her neck.

"Yes you are. Come, let me show you how happy I am to be yours Edward. Let me pamper you tonight," she said, changing positions with me.

My head rested on her belly as she shampooed my hair. I was totally relaxed as she massaged my scalp with her fingernails. The soapy suds were running down her round belly and thighs as she rinsed my hair.

Then she took a washcloth and lathered it up with a spicy smelling bodywash. I sat forward as she washed my back and chest. She moved around to face me and sat between my legs as she washed them. I propped my legs on the sides of the tub and she washed between my toes.

Her hands ran up my legs. She had saved the best for last. A tiny smirk crossed her mouth as she ran the washcloth down my cock. She was sure to wash my balls and the sensitive spot between them and my ass. She grabbed my dick firmly in her hand and stroked it hard and steady. Her head disappearing under the water occasionally to suck me into her mouth. I closed my eyes and groaned.

When I was close to my release, my breathing irregular, she went back under the water. I watched the water as her hair waded on top and waved as she released air bubbles. Then ever so slowly she took the washcloth and rubbed it against my asshole. My body stiffened and my eyes widened. I grabbed her hair and gently tried to pull her up but she only sucked harder and rubbed faster.

The pleasure it was causing hit me hard as she pressed against the soft spot behind my balls. I came so hard into her mouth I wasn't sure how she didn't choke. My legs fell from the sides of the tub causing some of the soapy water to run over the sides onto the floor.

Skye came up smiling and laughing. She swept her hair back and wiped her eyes.

"Was it good for you, mon amour?" She smiled.

"God damn it, Skye! Just when I thought I knew all your dirty little secrets you pull some shit like that," I growled, pulling her up to straddle me. "You're such a bad little girl," I whispered, kissing her.

"Are you going to punish me?" she asked.

"I can't do that properly until my babies are out of you. But I do plan on torturing you with immense pleasure. I won't stop Angelique until your body has given me everything you have." I smirked.

I slid her onto my cock and she moaned, shutting her eyes.

"So how many will you give me tonight, mon amour?" She looked nervous. "Don't be scared now, love. You started this and I'm damn sure going to finish it. There'll be no sleep for you tonight." I smiled, fisting her hair.

**************

**AN: So how'd you like the wedding vows?**


	15. Home Sweet Home

Don't own twilight. I hope you're enjoying it so far.

**15. Home Sweet Home**

Skye

Nessie came upstairs to wake me. Shortly after, Alice and Rose came up too. We were all sitting on the bed talking when Eddie came in.

"Ladies..." he nodded toward them and winked at me.

"Edward," Rose and Alice said.

"Morning, daddy." Ness smiled as he hugged her.

"Ready to go, mon amour?" he asked, as he leaned over me, running his soft, cool lips across my cheek.

"Yes." I yawned.

"You okay Skye, you look tired." He teased.

"Payback's a bitch Eddie, that's all I'm going to say. I'm hungry and tired...this isn't going to be a pleasant flight for either of us," I said.

"You'll sleep the entire flight. Besides, I warned you." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes as he gathered our things.

"Oh shit, I forgot to pack my drink!" I said, trying to get up.

"Skye, slow down." He shook his head then helped me up. "You can't carry blood on the plane. They have too many restrictions and security checks now."

"How am I going to get my drink to New Orleans?"

"I took care of it. Your little care package should be there by the time we arrive."

"How'd you do that? You can't mail it. It won't keep. And you can't just buy blood..."

"Why can't you? This is America, Skye. You can buy anything, no questions asked, if you have enough money," Eddie said, taking our bags to the Range Rover.

I thought about that but said nothing.

Alice and Jazz were going to drop us off at the airport. My family was meeting us there.

I didn't want to get sick on the plane, so I grabbed my drink before running out the door. Eddie lifted me into the truck and climbed in beside me. I lay my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. When we arrived they were already calling for our flight. We hugged Alice and Jazz quickly and I handed Alice my glass.

"Thanks again for the beautiful wedding, Alice. I'll call you," I said.

"You're welcome, and have fun." She smiled.

****

We settled into our first class seats, the soft leather was cold. Eddie asked for a blanket when he saw me wrapping my arms around myself. I snuggled into the blanket and into Eddie's chest. He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my belly lovingly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Better than ok," I said.

"My babies?" he asked.

"Sleeping, I think."

"Good, so should you. I'll wake you when we land." He promised.

_"Mrs. Angelique Skye Masen Cullen. I still can't believe it."_

_"I love the way that sounds."_ He admitted and kissed my nose. "_Now get some sleep, beautiful."_

_****_

I was seated between Edward and PJ on the plane, so I'm sure I tossed back and forth between them. When we landed Eddie woke me up. I could tell he didn't want to but it would've been weird if he carried my limp, sleeping, pregnant body through the airport. We rented a car and said our goodbyes to my family. They were all headed to Baton Rouge.

"Skye, call me in a couple of days. We'll get some lunch or something since the amusement park is definitely out." My brother teased, rubbing my belly.

Going to amusement parks was one of our favorite things to do together. We'd ride roller coasters and eat junk food all day, it was great.

"Ok PJ, lunch would be great." I smiled.

"I wish mom could see you now. You know, like this, getting ready to be a mom and married and everything. You look so happy, Angel, and very beautiful." He hugged me.

"Thank you, Pierre. I wish she could too." I hugged him back.

He helped me into the car, then kissed my cheek.

"Call me when you get to your house. Let me know you made it safely," he said as he shut the door.

I laughed and nodded. It wasn't like I was riding alone. Eddie would make sure I got there safely. But I would call PJ, even if it was just to soothe him and make him feel needed.

"Eddie, I love my sister. She's been my baby for so long, it's hard for me to trust her care to someone else. But I understand that she's your wife now and I know I have to let her go…"

Eddie stopped him.

"PJ, she's always going to be your sister, and she'll always need you. I won't ever stand in the way of that." He smiled and they did that funny little hand shake and gave each other man hugs. I smiled because I was so happy that my two favorite people got along so well.

Eddie got in the car and took my hand in his. He kissed it and the engine revved. We pulled onto the street and we were on our way home.

****

When we got to the plantation there was a box on the porch.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The blood I bought I believe."

"They left it here like that?"

"Yes, it's packed in dry ice. Its fine, trust me."

"That's not what I meant, Eddie. Anyone could've come and took the box...or opened it."

"It just got here. I timed the delivery very carefully."

Eddie parked in the circular driveway in front of the porch. I looked up at the house smiling. I had missed the plantation. I had missed New Orleans and it felt good to be home again. It was already dark outside, and even through it was nighttime and only mid March, it was already warm and muggy here. Eddie opened my car door and picked me up. He carried me into the house, over the threshold smiling.

"Welcome home," he said, standing me on my feet. "I'll get our things."

I looked around the house. Everything was still covered in white sheets. I randomly started removing and folding the sheets. I took them to the laundry room. When I came out Eddie was in the kitchen opening the box that was on the porch. He pulled out a white Styrofoam cooler and started to unpack the packets of donor blood. He put some of them in the fridge and the rest in the deep freezer in the back of the pantry.

I was just leaving the room when he cut open one of the pouches. The scent assulted my nose and I bolted to the bathroom. He was right on my heels.

"Skye, you okay?" he asked, pulling my hair back as I puked into the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thirsty. It's been too long since I had a drink and I'm hungry." I told him after I caught my breath.

He picked me up off the floor and flit me to our bed. I loved this bed. I reminisced on the first time Eddie and I made love here in the rain.

"You relax and I'll get you a glass of blood. Did you bring any of the potion with you? You'll need it in the morning and you don't look like you'll be up to cooking a pot tonight," he said.

I reached into my cleavage and pulled out one vial. That was the only way to get it through airport security.

"Well this will get us through tomorrow, but you'll have to make more," he said.

"I know. I'll make a small batch tomorrow."

"Okay, did you want something to eat as well?" he asked.

"Pizza." I nodded.

"Pizza? I'll never understand how you can mix human food and blood and not puke."

"Don't try, just go with it. It's what they want." I laughed, pointing at my belly.

Two minutes later he was back with my drink. I drank it slow; I didn't want to throw it back up. Then the pizza arrived and I ate that too.

"Can we go to the Bayou tomorrow?" I asked Eddie as we lay in bed, watching season one of The X-files DVD.

"If you'd like." He answered.

"Merci, Edward (Thank you, Edward)."

"Votre bienvenue, mon amour (You're welcome, my love)."

****

I woke the next morning to the smell of sausage and pancakes cooking. My drink was by the bedside as usual, so I grabbed it and headed out on the balcony. The sun wasn't shining today. It was cloudy and a lot cooler. After the dizziness passed I took a long, hot shower.

I dressed in black leggings and a long, gray turtle neck sweater. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I brushed my hair. My bump was unmistakable now, and soon I'd be waddling instead of walking.

After breakfast I made my potion. Most of the ingredients I packed and brought with me. The ones that I couldn't bring Eddie went out last night and bought. I was anxious to see my cottage. I hadn't been there in a while and I hoped that nothing was wrong with the place besides being dusty. It was very secluded and if someone wanted to rob me blind there'd be no one around to hear or see it.

Eddie and I talked about the things we wanted to do while we were in town as he drove to my cottage. I wanted to go to Sid's, which Eddie thought wasn't a good idea in my present condition, too smoky. He wanted to check out some antique shop downtown so we could furnish another room. I told him I wished we'd come earlier, we were about a month too late for Mardi Gras. As soon as we pulled up to the side of the cottage I knew something was off.

"Your friend has been here," Eddie hissed.

I looked at him.

"What friend?"

"Chevalier, I can smell him."

"What!?"

I was going to kill him. I listened for him inside my head.

"He's not here right now, but his scent is very strong...and lingering. I think he must be staying here."

What the hell made him think that he had the right to crash at my house?

My sense of smell was pretty much shot with the pregnancy. I really had to concentrate to smell anything other than food and blood. Those I could smell a mile away. Here in the bayou it always smelled like summer rain to me, fresh, and clean. It dominated every other scent, so I didn't smell Chevy right away.

I ran to the porch and looked under the stone frog, the spare key was missing. I was getting more pissed by the minute. I opened the door and walked in. Nothing seemed out of ordered except for a couple of unwashed dishes in the sink. Inside the house Chevy's scent was heavy. I followed it to my bedroom and opened the door. Now I was livid. He had been sleeping in my fucking bed. The sheets were in a disarray and I could smell him all over them. I went to my armoire and opened it up. He had been through my things. How dare he take over my house!

"Well, what do you want to do? I can handle it if you like." Eddie grinned.

"I don't know, just let me think a minute. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant or married. I really don't want to expose you or my pregnancy if I don't have to," I said.

"He will figure it out eventually, Skye. He knows of our kind already."

"How am I going to explain the pregnancy?"

"You don't have to explain shit about your pregnancy. You're a married woman," he said.

"You know what I mean, Eddie. I thought we were keeping it underwraps until we clear if we were going to need a cover story."

I mean that was part of the reason why we hadn't come back to New Orleans. We weren't sure how fast the twins would grow after they got here. I didn't want to show up pregnant one month and six months later show up with twins that looked like three or four year olds. I looked at Edward confused and read his thoughts.

"You want him to see me like this, married and swollen with your babies."

He smiled.

"His lost is my gain."

I walked away from him.

"I don't need this jealousy shit right now, Eddie. I just want him out of my house. Can we focus on that please?"

"Speak if the devil," Eddie said.

Just then I heard a motorcycle roaring up the road. The sound of the bike was familiar.

"Oh…hell...no! He is not riding my fucking Ducati!" I gasped running to the kitchen to see that my bike keys were in fact missing. "His ass is mine!"

I turned to Eddie.

"You stay out of this. I don't want his death on my conscience."

"Fine…" he said, heading into the kitchen to wait it out.

****

Chevalier opened the door slowly. He didn't know whose car was in the driveway because we drove the rental. I was waiting for him in the living room and when he saw me his eyes got really big.

"Skye, you're back! I knew if I waited here long enough you'd be back," he said happily, not at all like a man whose been living in my house for god know how long without my permission.

"Chevy, why are you in my house!? You have no right to be here!" I griped. "And why did you have your rusty ass on my damn Ducati!?"

"I bought that Ducati for you," he said and continued. "And I told you, I was waiting for you to come back. I knew you'd see reason sooner or later. What happened, your pale, little, rich friend wasn't enough for you?" He smiled, his white teeth gleaming. They were such a contrast to his dark red skin.

Chevy, was Creole and Native American. His mom was bi-racial, French and African American and his father a full blooded Sioux Indian. He had high cheekbones and dark eyes that were permanently squinted from the sun. His hair was coal black and pin straight. He kept it cut in a close crop so it stood on end and was all spiky. He was 6'4", gorgeous, and nothing but muscle.

"I knew you were too much woman for him, Skye. Christ, he's a god damn kid. How old is he nineteen...twenty? He couldn't possibly know how to love a body like yours properly," he said moving closer to me. "But I do. Will you let me show you how much I've missed you? How good I can make you feel. I know you remember..."

Damn it he was a smooth talker. Before I knew it, he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face when he spoke.

"I want to be the only man to ever claim this beautiful body of yours, Angelique." He reached out for me and I took a step back but it was too late, he had heard enough, Edward was already out of the kitchen and in the living room.

Chevy looked at him and recoiled.

"What the hell is he doing here, Skye?" he asked, looking down at me.

I put my hands in my hair and tried to shake my head clear. He grabbed my hand quickly. He had finally noticed my ring.

"You're engaged to him!?" he yelled at me.

"That's none of your business, Chevy. You need to leave, you can't stay here!" I said without much emotion. My anger dissipating after seeing his hurt feelings.

"You're engaged?" he asked again.

"Yes…I mean no… Not engaged. I...I'm married. Edward's my husband." I stumbled over my words.

He was beyond mad now and worst he was hurt. He was glaring at me and took a step in my direction. Eddie immediately wrapped his arms protectively around my waist pulling me behind him. The sweater pulled to my body showing off my very pregnant belly.

I could see the thoughts running through Chevy's mind. He wasn't sure what to think. He, like I did at first, thought I wasn't able to conceive. But he couldn't deny what his eyes just saw. When we were together we had talked about the fact that I couldn't have children because both of us wanted them so badly. Now he could see that the problem wasn't with me.

"Are you…pregnant?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, the doctor was wrong," I said, swallowing hard.

_"I see, so boy wonder over here gave you what you always wanted, and you married him, is that it?" _He was very sarcastic.

"No, I love him. I wouldn't have married him for any other reason and I think you know that, Chevy."

"You can't possibly love him...you still love me!"

"Chevalier..."

"What, you don't love me!? If not then say it! Tell me you don't love me! I want to hear you say it!" he spat.

"I do love you Chevy, but…" he cut me off and looked at Eddie.

"There are no 'buts', either you love me or you don't." He smiled at Eddie and he growled.

"Yes, there is a 'but', Chevy. I love you, and I always will, but, I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Edward. I'm sorry you're hurt and I know it's not easy seeing me this way, but it is over between us."

He was fuming mad and his muscles were tight.

"Him, Angel..." he pointed at Eddie. "Why him?" He looked at Eddie who was smiling very smugly.

"Perhaps I'm better equipped to handle her body than you thought. These are my babies she's having after all. And you may have been the first one to claim her, but I'll be the last, because make no mistakes, this shit's all mine now," Eddie said, knowing he'd hit a soft spot with Chevy having read his mind.

And with that statement, all hell broke loose.

You could almost see Chevy's temper rising like mercury in a thermometer. He balled up his fist and was bringing it down over the top of my piano. With a quick flick of my hand, I moved it across the floor and out of his reach. He looked up and set his sights on Eddie who was standing in front of me.

"Damn it Chevy, calm down!" I yelled, but he was already coming across the room at Eddie. Eddie smiled and crouched down.

I quickly lifted him off his feet before he and Eddie collided.

****

"Let me down Skye, you know I hate it when you do this!" Chevy yelled.

"I know, so you better calm down." I told him.

"Let him down. Let him come," Eddie said.

I looked at him. This shit with him was getting out of control.

"Shut up, Edward! I'm so sick of your god damn jealousy. I can't take it anymore."

His head snapped in my direction.

"What!? What the hell did I do? He came after me!"

"You just couldn't keep your mouth closed. I asked you to let me handle it. I can't believe you put _us_ in danger like that!" I yelled.

"You weren't in any danger. I would've never let him…" I cut him off.

"No… well what do think would've happened if you and Chevy got into it. You two would've torn my cottage down. Em and Jazz aren't here to pull you two apart and I couldn't have done it."

Chevy laughed.

"You give him way too much credit, Skye."

I rolled my eyes. Men and their egos.

"Chevy, are you dense!? Look at him! Does he remind you of anyone?"

Eddie winked his golden eye at him and Chevy's eyes widened.

"Impossible!" he said.

"Nothing's impossible when it comes to my family, you know that. Did you really think that my family was one of a kind? There are others, Chevy. Now if you promise to behave, and not tear up my house, I'll let you down."

"Fine," he said and I stood him up.

I stepped closer to him and Eddie grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

_"He's not going to hurt me, Edward,"_ I said and he let go of me, reluctantly.

"Look Chevy, you're going to have to go stay with auntie. You can't stay here. What we had, is over. I would like to try and be friends, if you can manage it."

"I don't know if I can just be your friend, Skye. But I see now that you've made your choice." He watched my hands as they came to rest on my belly. "I'm sorry for scaring you. You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"Yes, I know that," I said as he stepped closer and Eddie's body tightened.

_"I wish things could've been different. I wish I'd never left. Now I've lost you. I was such a fool. But I want you to know that it was always about you, Angel. It wasn't about being changed. I know that's what you thought. I loved you then, and I love you now. I just wanted forever with you."_ I closed my eyes as he went to touch my face but Eddie growled and his hand fell to his side. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through," he said out loud.

"Thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry things couldn't be different." He began to walk out the door. "Chevy, my keys." I called to him.

He tossed them to me without turning around.

"You can just toss my things out. I won't be needing them."

****

Edward

The ride home was a quiet one because once again I had fucked up. When we pulled into the plantation driveway I looked over at her but she didn't look back. I knew I was in for a short night. Not exactly what I had in mind. As soon as the car stopped Skye jumped out and headed toward the house. How was I going to fix this mess? Skye went right to the kitchen to grab her drink.

"Can we talk, Skye?"

"Not now Edward, okay. I really don't have anything to say to you," she said taking a swig of from the glass.

Shit, this was a mess. She'd never let me touch her now.

"Skye, I'm sorry about what happened. I lost my temper...again. It was stupid and I apologize. I just…I just love you so much…please don't let this ruin our night."

"I didn't like what I saw in you today. You read his thoughts just as I did and you used it to hurt him. This gift we have, Edward, should not be used to hurt people. It was wrong what you did." She sighed heading up the stairs.

"I know, and your right. I behaved like a child today. I…I don't know what to say to make it right with you…"

"You can say sorry and mean it, not because you want to get laid tonight," she said and I heard the door to the bedroom close.

****

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. This was supposed to be a great trip, a great night. I sighed and started grabbing pots. I needed to cook something, it always seemed to clear my head and I needed to think.

She was right. I should've and could've, handled this whole situation better. This was our first real fight. She screamed and cussed at me. She'd never done that before. I needed to set things right. I didn't like having her angry with me. I fixed her a plate and packed up the other food.

It was dusk now and I hadn't realized that I'd been pacing the floor. This is silly I thought, just go talk to her, she's your wife. I grabbed the plate and headed upstairs.

I opened the bedroom door slowly and peeked in. She was lying in the bed with her eyes closed. The netting, pulled back and tied to the posts. The candles were lit and the room was heavily scented with Jasmine. I sat the plate by the bed.

_"Skye?"_ I called to her without opening my mouth.

"Yes, Edward," she said not opening her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you today. You know I didn't mean too. I admit to my errors in judgment. And what I said to him was uncalled for. But it wasn't easy listening to him, the things he was saying, the thoughts and memories he was having about you. I'll be honest, I don't know if I'll ever like another man looking at or thinking about you, especially him. He was your first and he knows you as intimately as I do."

"I understand that Edward, but he is part of who I am, just like Bella is a part of you. I've seen you two together in your memories. You think about her...often." She sighed.

"Skye..."

"It's okay, Edward. I understand that it's different for you and me. It's hard to have a relationship when you can see each others every thought, good and bad. There's truly nothing sacred and I'm okay with that, but you need to be as well or it will never work between us. You have to trust me and really know that it is you who has my heart. This is us Edward; me and you. Angelique and Edward, and no one can ever change that." She grabbed my hand. "I need you like I need the air to breathe. My love for you knows no bounds, it's limitless. I've never been so completely enraptured by anyone, so trust me when I say this to you. I am yours, in every way that there is to be had by someone."

The candle light flickered and the light danced across her face. She shut her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"When you do things like this, it makes me think you don't trust me, that you don't have faith in me or our love. You act like someone could come and steal my heart from you or yours from me. Do you really think our love is that shallow?" she asked.

"No Skye, I'm just scared I'll lose you. If I did, I couldn't bear it. You are my everything and I hate how that makes me vulnerable. I know I tend to be overbearing, jealous, and overprotective, but it's only because I love you. Don't you see that? Please tell me that you see that. I need you to understand, that this is not some ego thing. It's part of my baggage." There was a short silence after I spoke.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I know it's hard losing someone. I will try harder to understand your insanity, if you promise to continue working on improving it." She smiled a little.

"I will, and know that I love you like I've never loved anyone else. You are showing me how to love again." There was a silence.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked.

She nodded her head and held her hand out for me. I lay in the bed next to her spooning against her back. She smelled like coconuts and cherries.

"You smell great," I said, sniffing her hair.

"Thanks, so do you."

I pulled the blanket down to kiss her shoulder. Nothing but skin. I lifted the cover and looked underneath it. She was completely naked.

"Umm… I like this," I murmured quickly undressing.

I curled my body tightly around hers. When my skin warmed up, I went under the covers and planted small kisses down the length her spine. I palmed her ass in my hands placing more kisses at the small of her back, right below her tattoo. A few more on each cheek and she was moaning. Her breathing increased as my hands explored her body. Her full hips and small waist, her swollen breasts and belly, I loved it all.

My hands found her hair and I lifted her heavy curls above her head while I kissed the nape of her neck. She turned her head sideways and I kissed her mouth. My hand came up to her neck and I held her still while I kissed her ear.

"Edward, faire l'amour avec moi (Edward, make love to me)," she moaned, arching her back, allowing me access to the loviness between her legs.

I held her still as entered her from behind. Her head fell back on my shoulder leaving her neck exposed to me. I could hear the blood rushing through her veins. I put my lips on her jugular and felt the vibrations of the rushing blood. I kissed and sucked it slow as I watched her breasts jumping with my every thrust.

She was cumming already. Her body was so different with the pregnancy. It was more responsive and more willing to give her that release. Her orgasms were stronger, longer, and more frequent. She was having two to three of them every time we made love now.

I slowed my pace while she rode out the last wave, kissing her back.

"Get on your knees," I whispered to her.

I helped her up, watching as her beautiful body moved in the candle light. I stopped to stare at her once she was standing on her knees. She looked at me behind her.

"_What's wrong?"_ she asked.

"_Nothing, just admiring true beauty," _I said positioning myself behind her once more as she blushed.

I took a handful of her hair and took a long sniff, running my nose along the back of her hairline. She purred… I loved it when she did that. It rumbled thoughout her entire body.

I pushed her softly to her hands. Now this was a beautiful sight. Skye, on all fours, with her round ass in the air. She tossed her hair as I kissed and nibbled her ass cheeks, it fell wildly across her back. I grabbed a handful of it with my left hand and grabbed her hip with my right as I entered her again.

Her sweet loving was slick, warm, and addictingly tight, but she welcomed me as I pushed into her. I closed my eyes and pumped my hips slowing into hers. She matched my thrusts, and as my hold on her hip tightened she gripped the sheets of the bed. My thrusts came harder, faster and deeper now. I pulled her hair roughly causing her to arch her back.

"Fuckkk!" I said, dropping in deeper.

I watched her ass shake every time our bodies clashed together.

"Oh…Oh…Oh…!" Was all she could get out while she took my dick lashing.

Ohhh fuck… Edward!!" she yelled, as her second orgasm fired off.

Her body was trembling, and she was red all over, but I couldn't stop now. My orgasm was too close and I couldn't pull back.

"Aghh!" I roared long and loud as I slammed one last time into her forcefully. It caused her to cry out and slide a few inches across the bed.

With my seed, went all my strength and I couldn't move. I collapsed on her back supporting us both on one hand.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? I was a bit rough at the end," I said, kissing her shoulder and she nodded.

"You're fantastic," I whispered in her ear.

"As are you, mon amour."

I separated our bodies and fell to the bed. I pulled Skye on top of me, mindful of her bulging belly. She adjusted herself and put her head in the crevice between my arm and chest. I watched her fingers dance lightly over my stomach.

"I love you like this," I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Naked, lying next to me, with no cares, no worries… just us. I want it to always be this way."

"It will be, Edward, forever," she promised.

I closed my eyes. Yes, forever was just fine with me.

**********

AN: I know the story is complete...You can still review people. Leave me some love.


	16. Inked

I don't own twilight but I love the characters, and this is how I hoped they would be if the book wasn't for kids. LOL

**16. Inked**

Edward

I woke Skye up with a little morning head. I could never get enough of her sweetness or the sounds she made when she was cumming. Hell, I even loved how she pulled my hair while my head was nestled between her soft thighs. After her second orgasm I thought maybe I should feed her before she passed out on me. I gave her lower lips one last kiss before I went to make her some breakfast. I served her in bed and fed her too. I had no words to describe the love I felt for her anymore, so I would just show her in every way I could.

******

We were sitting on the sofa cuddled up together watching the second season of 'The X Files' when I got up and headed to the door.

"Hey, where you going?" she asked.

"Sid's coming up the driveway."

"Eddie, you might want to let him ring the bell first." She laughed. "It's a little weird if you answer the door before he knocks on it."

"No it's not, he knows you can read minds. He'll know you heard him coming."

Skye had told me how she knew Sid when we were on our way to Forks. He had grown up with her mom. They were good friends and he was one of the people with whom she confided in. He knew all of Skye's secrets because he had pretty much seen them first hand her whole life. It was baffling how many people knew and kept the Moreau family secret. How they managed to live under the radar for so long was nothing beyond astonishing. It was a good thing the Volturi weren't here today. This would've been a big problem, and people Skye loved would've died. Skye herself would've been forced to become some kind of pet or weapon for them, because Aro would've never let anything as special and as beautiful as Skye slip through his grubby little hands. I had never been happier that we had disposed of them.

"Shit, he knows," I said. Chevalier had gone to Sid as a shoulder to cry on.

"Yeah, I know. I hope you're ready for this. It's time to come out of the closet." She smiled.

The door bell rang and I open the door.

"Hello Sid, good to see you," I said.

"You too, Eddie. Is Skye here, I'd like to speak with her please?" he said, walking right in.

Just then Skye walked into the foyer and Sid's eyes dropped to her belly.

"I'm here, Sid. I'm just resting," she said, walking to him and giving him a hug.

"Cher, look at you!" he said, running his hand over her belly. "You look...beautiful."

"Thanks, Sid." She smiled.

He gave her a tender squeeze.

"I guess you know that Chevy came by the house last night cryin' bout you. He said you were back in town, and pregnant by Eddie here."

"I'm sorry about Chevy, Sid. I didn't mean to drag you into this," she said, looking down.

"Don't be, cher. I'm more upset that you didn't call and give me the good news yourself. Chevy will get over this. Trust me, love. I'll talk to him. And don't you feel bad either. He had his shot and he blew it." He smiled taking her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the wedding or the pregnancy, Sid. Things have been a little crazy in Astoria. And Edward's family is a little more...tight lipped..." she chuckled and looked at me.

"Yes, well I heard of Eddie's...affliction. Chevy told me," he said, looking to me.

"_That's a good word for it."_ I thought and Skye smiled.

"So the baby is doing well?" he asked.

"They're great Sid, thanks for asking." She smiled.

"They?" he asked confused.

"Yes, they, we're having twins." Skye told him.

"Well hell, congratulations, honey!" He hugged her.

Sid turned his attention to me then.

"Eddie, I see you're taking care of my girl."

"Yes Sidney, she's in good hands." I smiled.

"Her mom would approve." He smiled.

I smiled back. That one sentence made my day.

********

Skye and Sid sat and talked while I watched ESPN. He caught her up on the latest town gossip and she told him how cold and rainy it was in Oregon. She also told him how glad she was to be home in Louisiana. They ate crackers and cheese and drank iced tea and Skye invited him to dinner later that week. A couple of hours passed and he slowly got up to leave. Skye stood up to help him to his feet.

"I got him Skye, you shouldn't be trying to lift him." I flitted to his side.

"Good lord in heaven. You're going to give me whiplash! You're quick." He laughed at me.

"Sorry... I wasn't thinking." I let him use my arm to pull himself up.

"No, I guess its one of those vamp things."

I smiled.

"It is." I steadied him.

"Well thanks Eddie, getting old's a bitch." He laughed. "Hey, make sure you stop by the house before ya'll head back north. I know you can't come to the bar with all the smoke and stuff."

"Sure Sid, I'll come by," she said.

"Eddie, congratulations on the nuptials and the upcoming birth." He patted my back as I helped him down the porch stairs to his truck. "Take good care of her and those babies."

"I will, and thanks for coming by and letting her know Chevy was okay. She was worried about him."

"I know she was, and you're welcome," he said, shaking my hand.

************

I went back in the house and sat on the couch next to Skye. She lay her head on my chest.

"Eddie, he's sick," she said.

"I know, mon amour." I had seen it in his thoughts as well. His diabetes was cutting off the circulation to his right leg and it may have to be amputated soon. I looked at Skye, she was already thinking of how she could talk me into letting her stay to help Sid.

"Skye, you can't stay with him. We have to go back home. Besides there's not much you can do for him in your condition."

"I can help him around the house and make sure he eats right. Edward, I need to be here for him. He needs me and he doesn't have anyone else."

"I know you love him, but I love you and those babies you're carrying. I have to do what I know is best," I said.

She started to cry.

"He's going to die if I don't help him, Edward."

I stroke her hair trying to calm her. Of course something like this would happen when we came down here. I rubbed my forehead trying to think of another option.

"What if I get him a nurse and we have PJ check on him?"

"I don't know, Eddie. He doesn't like strangers and a nurse is too expensive, he can't afford that. I'd rather just stay myself." She sniffed.

I closed my eyes and opened them slowly. How to get this through to her? She could be so damn stubborn.

"Skye, think of the twins. If you had a complication, I couldn't handle it here. I'm not equipped and we damn sure couldn't take you to the local hospital. We'll pay for the nurse of course. He'll have the best care. I know what he means to you but I can't let you stay here."

She was thinking about it.

"Can I pick the nurse?" she asked.

"Yes Angel, of course you can." I responded

"Can I come back after the twins are born and check on him?"

"If...everything goes well, then yes, you can." Meaning if I didn't have to change her and she's not a blood crazed newborn.

"Okay then." She conceded.

************

Skye

I spent the next few days looking for and interviewing nurses for Sid. After I found one that I liked I called in reinforcements to help convince him.

"PJ, I'm so happy to see you. Sorry I had to postpone lunch," I said hugging him as he walked into the foyer.

"It's cool, nice digs by the way." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"What makes you think that I can help you convince Sidney? He's a stubborn old fool. He won't listen to me."

"I know, that's why we're going to gang up on him. Three is better than one." I smiled.

"Three? I know you're not making Eddie go are you?" He laughed.

Just then Eddie came down the stairs laughing.

"What's up, PJ?"

"Eddie, what's up? You let my sister talk you into this?" PJ smiled and they did their hand shake.

"I have nothing to do with this. Its all Skye. She swindled you into this, not me. I'm going hunting." Eddie smiled.

"I invited the nurse I hired to join us. She's really pretty, smart, and feisty. Just what Sid needs," I said.

"This just might work then. Sid's a sucker for a pretty face." PJ chuckled.

"Well good luck," Eddie said, kissing my nose. "I'll be home by the evening."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

We all said our goodbyes in the driveway and PJ helped me into his H2. We picked Sid up and headed to Deena's Resturant.

****

The restaurant was packed and we had to wait because I wanted a booth. Finally the hostess came and wade us through the people and chairs. Our booth was off to the side and was fairly secluded. There was a small votive candle lamp on the table near the wall and a hanging plant in the window next to our booth.

We settled in and placed our drink order. I had told Kelly, the nurse I chose, to come at a later time so that I could break the news to Sid first.

"Sid, I have something I want to tell you and I want you to hear me out before you speak," I said seriously.

"Shoot, cher," he said, sipping his unsweetened ice tea.

"Well, the day you came over to the house I know you were trying to hide the fact that you were sick." I watched him.

"Damn it cher, I thought you didn't like going in peoples head without their permission." He griped.

"I don't, but I was worried about you when you couldn't stand up. Why didn't you tell me that your diabetes was acting up?"

"Cause I'm fine, that's why."

"Sid, I know what the doctor's said. I saw it in your thoughts so don't even try to lie to me."

"Ahh whatever... them damn doc's don't know shit bout me."

I shook my head.

"Sid, I'm worried about you and I can't stay here with you, so I did the next best thing."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"And just what is that missy?"

I put on my best smile.

"I got you a nurse and I want you to hire someone to help you manage the bar."

"What!? Hell no, that bar is my baby. And I don't need a nurse to come wipe my ass for me." He fussed.

PJ looked at me and grimaced.

"She's not there to wipe your ass, Sid. Just to help with house stuff and to make sure you're eating right. She'll cook for you and make sure you're taking your meds. I just want to be sure you're taking care of yourself."

"No, Skye!"

"Sid, be reasonable. Eddie and I are paying for her so you don't have to worry about the money."

"No, it's too much," he said.

"Just think of it as payback for all the free cokes." I smiled.

"No!" he said sternly.

Shit I was losing him. I looked at PJ for help.

_"What do you want me to say?" _He thought and I shrugged.

"Sid, my mom would've wanted us to do this for you. Please let Skye help you before she bugs me to death and makes her husband drag her back home kicking and screaming," PJ said and continued. "Besides, she said the nurse was hot. I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind a pretty woman fawning all over me." He smiled.

I looked at him. "Very smooth, PJ."

"What? It's the truth," he said, stuffing a cocktail shrimp in his mouth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Kelly, perfect timing!" I said smiling.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Cullen. I couldn't find a parking spot," she said.

"No, you're fine Kelly, and please call me, Skye." I motioned for her to sit down next to me as I slid over.

"This is PJ, my brother, and this is Sidney LeBeau."

"Hey, how are y'all doing this afternoon?" Kelly smiled shaking their hands.

"Damn Skye, I think I'm coming down with something," PJ said, fake coughing. "I think I might need a nurse as well."

I turned pink and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about my brother. He's a big flirt," I said, kicking him under the table. "Stop embarrassing me."

_"She's beautiful, hook me up with her."_

"No, you can do it yourself," I said and laughed when Kelly looked at me. She was wondering who I was talking to.

She was very pretty. She was tall and had dark sepia skin. Her mouth was full and wide, her eyes, a deep chocolate brown. She had her thick black hair loose today and it hung over her shoulders in soft blown out layers.

I noticed that like my brother, Sid, was staring at her. He liked her.

Jackpot.

"So Sid, whatta ya think. Will you please let me do this for you?" I asked, knowing now what his answer would be.

"Well maybe I could give it a try." He smiled at Kelly.

Men, so predictable.

****

After lunch we dropped Sid off. Kelly was going to start on Monday and I was so happy everything was working out.

PJ and I talked as he drove. Well, mostly we argued about how much hot sauce I ate on my crawfish at lunch. He thought I was going to have heartburn later. Little did he know I had been eating hot sauce on everything and hadn't had one symptom of heartburn yet.

"Why do you have that silly smile on your face?" PJ asked.

"Because I'm happy." I shrugged.

He smiled and pulled my hair.

"I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it. But...you'll be even happier if you hook me up with Kelly."

"Why would that make me happy?" I asked.

"Because you might get a niece or nephew out of it." He winked.

I laughed.

"Okay I'll ask her if I can give you her number. The rest is up to you."

"That's cool. I just want to know if she's interested," he said.

"You know, you're awfully shy for someone your size." I noted. "It's not like you don't stand out already."

"Tell me about it, but I'm not shy...anymore. I just always attract attention. I don't like it when people stare at me. Besides, if she isn't interested I can just move on and not waste anytime trying to woo her." He confessed.

I could so understand that. I sat back and thought about texting Eddie. I missed him.

"Hey, let's go to Indie's. I got a great idea," I said.

****

We walked into the parlor and I could smell the incense burning. 'Patchouli' I believe.

"Indie! Girl, where you at!?" I called out.

She came out the back room and I could hear the door beads slapping together.

"Who dat callin' fa me?" she asked.

"It's me, Skye, and PJ's with me," I said.

"Oh ma god, Skye! What cha doin' here woman!?" Her Jamaican accent was still very heavy.

"I need a tattoo, what else?" I smiled.

She eyed me up and down and smiled at PJ. She always had a thing for my 'dirty red' brother, as she called him.

"Dirtee red, it's good seeing ya bowy."

"You too, Indie." He smiled grabbing her by the waist. She ran her brightly painted fingernail down the center of his chest, smiling. I knew he had hit it already. I knew my brother. I didn't even bother to read his thoughts.

I shook my head.

"Excuse me, my tattoo."

Indie looked at me.

"Ya crazy girlie, ya with child."

"I know Indie, but it's a small one, and it's a wedding gift for my husband. It might take thirty minutes at the most. PJ's here if you're scared something will happen."

"Skye, you and Red don't get traditional needle work, ya get ole sckool carvin's. They have a tendency to bleed, child. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that's no good fo' the likkle one," she said.

"Trust me, I'm fine. Please do this for me, Indie." I begged.

She looked at PJ as if she needed his approval.

"Go ahead, she'll be fine," he said.

"Come on then, gal. What'd cha have in mind?" she asked, taking me in the back room.

********

I went and took a shower while PJ raided my fridge and cabinets for junk food. I wiped the steam from the mirror so I could see my new tattoo. It was the Cullen family crest and right below it was 'Edward A. Masen Cullen', in Eddie's perfect script signature. I had it placed on my left ass cheek since it was one of Eddie's favorite spots. Indie was a true artist. She had copied his signature from an old love letter he had written me. I smiled to myself. He was going to love it.

I went downstairs to find PJ lying on my sofa watching 'Live Free or Die Hard'. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of blood and a bowl of chocolate chip ice cream. PJ looked at me when I sat down slowly.

"Your ass still sore?" He laughed.

"A little, it'll feel better tomorrow," I said.

"What the hell are you eating?" He sat up and looked in my bowl.

"Hey, I didn't see ice cream in there." He fussed.

"I know, because I hid it. You can have what's left." I smiled and he ran to the freezer grabbing the entire carton and a spoon. That's exactly why I hid it.

*****

About a half an hour later my cell rang. I leaned over PJ to get it. Then slapped him in the chest for not handing it to me.

"Hello Alice, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm well Skye, and you?"

"Good Alice, how's Zeus? Is he behaving for you?"

"Yes, Z's a good boy," she said.

"Good, hey you should see my new…"

"Tattoo... I did. It's cool and don't let Edward give you any shit about it. He loves it and he's flattered."

"How did you see it? I thought you couldn't see me?"

"I saw it through Edward's future. There was a very vivid picture of him...kissing it." She grumbled.

"Ohh…sorry, Alice." I laughed. "How's Astoria?"

"Boring, as usual. I miss you." She sighed.

"Well one more week and we'll be home."

"That's what I called about, Skye. I've already called Edward, he's on his way home now."

"What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I been keeping tabs on Damien for Edward, and well, it looks like he's coming to Louisiana. I'm not sure why or where he is yet and I don't see him doing anything to you or Edward, but he's definitely coming that way," she said.

"Are you serious?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I know this is stressful for you. I'm going to stay on the phone with you until Edward gets there. He said to tell you to keep your mind open."

"I will, but you don't have to stay on the phone. PJ's here with me."

"Is he? That's good, but I think I should still stay on the phone until Edward gets home."

I heard Edward running toward the house. He flew in the door and held his hand out for my phone.

"Alice, anything new?" he asked her. "Good, can you get us a flight out of here first thing in the morning? Thanks, see you tomorrow." He hung up and turned to me.

"Skye, you ok?" he asked.

"Yes Eddie, PJ's here with me. God, I just want this to be over," I said, laying my head in his chest.

He stroked my hair.

"I know."

PJ walked up to Eddie and me standing in the foyer.

"What's going on?" he asked.

*********

I explained everything to him. The whole Damien situation and he was pissed.

"Who the fuck does this asshole think he is? And what the fuck century does he think he's living in, soothsayers, really? Give me a fucking break. Skye, you need to call dad."

"No Pierre, he'll go ballistic!" I said, grabbing his big arm.

"Somebody needs to," he said, looking at Eddie.

"Trust me I want to, but the council… I can't kill him without justification," he said.

"What fucking council? This is my sister and my little nieces or nephews. It's your wife and children. If something happens to them Eddie…" he fumed.

"I'm speaking of the vampire council, PJ. After I killed the Volturi, the rest of the covens decided to have a council with heads voted on by the others. My father and I are council heads and the council has voted that killing each other without justification is breaking a law and the offender is subject to punishment and possibly death." He paused. "My damn hands are tied. I can't do anything until he makes a move." He sighed.

"Fuck that, Eddie! I don't have to follow your rules. I'm not one of you!" PJ barked.

"PJ, you are one of us. Pierre's vampire venom runs through your veins just like your mother's blood. They will judge you. They'll hunt you down..."

"I don't care..."

"PJ, don't be foolish. Damien, is a full blood. I know you're as strong as I am but you are still mostly human. If he gets his teeth into you, he will kill you. You can't go after him alone," Eddie said, touching PJ's shoulder.

I froze. Just the thought of losing PJ caused me to panic.

"Oh god… PJ, promise me you won't go after him. Let Eddie handle it please! I can't lose you!"

"You won't lose me. I'm better than Eddie here gives me credit for. Trust me." He smiled.

I started crying.

"PJ, stop it! Stop being so stupid and macho. You can't do this without Eddie. You've never fought vamps before. Please do it his way."

He looked at me and pulled me into his big arms.

"Okay Angel, don't cry. I didn't mean to get you upset okay," he said, looking at Eddie. "I'm coming to Astoria."

"That's fine with me, PJ. We can always use more help. I think she'll feel better with you there," Eddie said.

"Good, now that it's settled I'll call and get a ticket on your flight," PJ said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Alice saw this coming. Your ticket will be waiting as well," Eddie said.

His cell chirped and he checked the message.

"Angel, we should head to bed. We've got an early flight and you need to rest. PJ, take any room you like and keep your ears open." Eddie held his hand out for mine.

PJ nodded and released me. He grabbed my hand before I could take Edward's and closed his eyes.

"So far so good." He smiled. "Let's keep it that way. Love you Angel, sleep tight."

"I'll try, goodnight, Pierre."

********

"You okay?" Eddie asked as he shut and locked the door.

"I'm okay. Alice said he wasn't here yet so we'll probably be gone by the time he arrives. If he decides to come at all."

I watched as he walked onto the balcony and scanned the yard. He came back in and locked the doors before setting the alarm. I wondered why he bothered. It wasn't like Damien couldn't breakdown the doors.

"Motion sensors," he said. "I had them placed in the yard and in the trees around the property."

"What, you did?"

"Yes, I had it done when I had the security system installed. They're on a different code. It only turns them on."

"I didn't know that. Will they be able to catch a vamp's movement though?"

"Yes they're specialized, highly sensitive. And I know you didn't know. I didn't want to frighten you. I know that all vamps aren't like us and I couldn't take a chance with you. Its just a warning for them actually. If they're bold enough to risk getting that close it triggers the lights around the property and a high pitch alarm that only we can hear. I still rely on my internal radar more than anything." He pointed to his head.

"Regular security firms offer that kind of stuff?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Yes, you just have to know who and what to ask for, mon amour."

"Ohh, well...okay," I said.

"Come, let me show how to work it."

I went to him and he stood behind me explaining everything to me silently.

"You got it? he asked and I nodded.

I went to sit on the bed and my face grimaced. I had forgotten about the tattoo.

"What's wrong? Is your back hurting again? I can rub it for you." Eddie offered.

"No, I'm fine, but I've got a surprise for you. A wedding gift." I smiled.

"Really?" He chuckled. "What is it?"

I stood up, pushing him to the bed. I turned to the I-pod deck next to the bed and put on Terrence Trent Darby's, 'Sign your Name.' I turned my back to him and pulled my shirt off slowly. I turned my head to look back at him and smiled. He was watching me intensely.

"You're so beautiful," he said, seriously.

"Thank you, so are you my handsome husband," I said, softly as I eased my skirt off my winding hips.

His breathing increased as I let the skirt puddle on the floor. I now stood before him in nothing but black, lacy, boy short panties. I swayed and started to sing along with Terrence. The words ringing so true for us. I slid my panties down my legs and bent over in front of him, giving him a full view of my ass and a peek at my pussy.

"Fuck me, is...is that what I think it is?" he stammered.

I smiled and looked over my shoulder, wiggling my ass to the beat.

"Yes."

"You did this today?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, standing up slowly caressing my hips as I did.

"Who would give a pregnant woman a tattoo?" he asked.

"I have my sources." I grinned.

He caressed it with his cool hands.

"That's my signature."

"Yes, it is." I continued dancing, lifting my hair.

"You know...once I change you, that will be there forever." He smirked.

"As it should be," I said, slowing down my dance.

"So this ass is truly all mine? Has my name on it and everything." He smiled crookedly.

"Yes, it's all yours. Do you like your tattoo, Edward?" I teased.

"FUCK YES, I LOVE IT!" he growled, dropping to his knees.

He grabbed my hips and kissed the tattoo. Then he kissed down the back of my thighs, trading legs until he reached the back of my knees. He bent me over the bed and spread my cheeks, eating my pussy from behind. I gripped the sheets and moaned into the mattress as his tongue worked it's magic. When my first mind blowing orgasm hit, my knees buckled, so he lay me softly across the floor.

"You alright?" He smiled. His beautiful, golden eyes sparkled in the now dark room.

"God, Edward, I love you so much. I think my heart is going to burst," I said, running both of my hands through his hair while I glared at his beautiful baby face.

"It won't burst, mon amour. If it did, I would already have a gapping hole in my chest." He smiled.

"Edward, will you do something for me?" I asked.

"Anything..."

"Make love to me. Make me feel like we're the only two people in the world tonight," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me, eventually braking contact with my lips to move down my neck. He sucked my skin slowly and deeply, marking me as his. I melted under his touch and kisses. I completely surrendered my mind and body to him.

"That's it, mon amour, just let it go. Feel me."

He took my tender nipple into his mouth and sucked it slowly. With light touches he cupped my breasts, pushing them together so he pass between them easily. I moaned as he ran his perfect mouth over my nipples. He was so gentle with me, careful to give me just the right amount of pain and pleasure.

"Edward, I love you. I need you," I said, wrapping my legs around him. Begging for him to take me.

"Then you shall have me," he whispered into my ear, licking down the side of my neck as he entered me.

We both groaned in satisfaction.

He propped himself on his elbows so he didn't put too much weight on my belly as he slowly, deeply, lovingly, thrust into me. I watched his every movement. I watched as his muscles flexed in his chest, and arms, as he pushed and pulled himself from my body. I watched as his eyes closed in concentration, and how he sucked and bit his bottom lip when he tried to fight back his release. I watched through his eyes as well. I saw my body's responses to his slow but powerful thrusts. The way my breasts rocked when our hips met and how I looked when he went deep and I moaned in relief. I saw, how I felt to him.

"You like what you see...what you feel?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It's all you, mon amour. This is how you make me feel, Skye," he said, stroking my hair as I came all over him. My pussy was quivering, sending tremors down my legs.

He sat up and grabbed a pillow from the bed, tucking it under my bottom. Gently, he unwrapped my legs from his waist and held them by the ankles. My ass was in the air, propped up by the pillow. He used my ankles to spread my legs into a Chinese split. He stretched them as far as his arms could reach. He looked like a god as he looked down on me. His tight muscular arms outstretched holding my ankles, while my legs framed him was a sight I wanted burned into my memory. When he entered me again I could feel him in my stomach.

"Ohh shit!" I gasped.

An evil grin crossed his face.

"Let's see how many you got for me tonight."

He picked up his pace to something steadier. He went so deep I could feel his pubic hair tickling my clit and his balls caressing my ass. In this position with every thrust he hit my spot, damn near sending me over the edge every time he moved. After my third orgasm his grip on my ankles began to tighten and I knew he was close.

"One more, Skye. Do you have one more for me?" He asked as he moved his hips rapidly.

"Yes!" I called to him.

"Good girl…cum with me," he said, now gasping.

Our minds connected and we both cried out as our walls fell down in perfect synchronization.

Edward released my ankles and gently lowered my legs before he collapsed on the floor.

"God damn!" he said, pulling me close. "Come here, I...I need you close to me."

I rolled over to him and snuggled under his body. We lay there for a few minutes just breathing.

"Did I fix it, mon amour? Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes Edward, you made it all better." I answered, kissing his chest and chin.

"Good, I aim to please." He chuckled.

"And that you do, every, single time."

He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Get some rest, because this isn't over yet. I'll be waking you back up." He smiled.

I smiled back. I knew that was coming.

****

I don't know what time it was, but it was still dark out when I felt his cool lips and tongue on my ass. He was licking my tattoo, his venom tingling my skin. He crawled behind me and pressed his face into my hair.

"I don't know if I thanked you for my present yet. So just in case I didn't, I'm going to say it again. Thank you Angelique, it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"You're so very welcome, Edward," I said, sleepily.

"Skye…?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Are you ready for round two?" he asked, licking the back of my shoulder.

I turned to face him and looked into his eyes. I kissed his lips and his hands fisted my hair as I climbed on top of him.

I broke the kiss and smiled as I descended under the sheets.

"Umm…god...Skye…" he moaned.

****


	17. Passing Time

**I don't own twilight. **

17. Passing Time

Skye

Eddie had packed and loaded the car while I slept. He woke me up just after dawn because we had a nine o'clock flight out of Louisiana to Oregon. On the chaise in the corner of the room was a pair of leggings and a long sleeve baby doll sweater for me to wear. My Ugg boots were sitting by the bedroom door. I walked down the stairs as I braided my hair into a single braid. My brother and Eddie were waiting for me when I reached the bottom.

"I guess it's time to go," I said, looking around, everything was covered in white sheets again.

"I'm sorry we had to cut the trip short. I just think you'll be safer at home where I can watch you better," Eddie said.

"It's okay Eddie, I had fun while I was here. Thanks for bringing me home," I said, hugging and kissing him.

He handed me a cup.

"Here, drink up, we got to go."

We all walked to the rental car and headed to the airport. The ride was quicker than it should've been thanks to Eddie's driving. PJ and I got breakfast while Eddie returned the rental. When we finally reached the ticket counter we found that a ticket was waiting for PJ just like Eddie said it would be. They called for our flight and Eddie grabbed my hand as we boarded the plane.

After I settled into my seat I put on my I-pod. Eddie kissed the side of my head and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. We were on our way back to Astoria. I was going to miss New Orleans.

***********

Jazz picked us up from the airport and when we got to the house everyone was sitting at the table waiting for us. The discussion table as I called it. We were never all sitting here unless there was some clearing of the air needed.

Everyone welcomed Eddie and I home after he and PJ unloaded the car. Esme had already set up one of the guest rooms for PJ and had lunch ready for us. I made us plates while he got settled. After about 20 minutes we were all present and ready to talk.

"So let's see it," Em said.

"See what?" I asked.

"The tattoo!" Jazz said. "You know Alice told us."

"She did huh?" I looked at Eddie and then at Alice who just shrugged.

"Go on and show them. Get it over with." He shook his head smiling.

I turned and slid the left side of my tights down just enough for them to see it.

"That's cool as hell!" Em said. "And nice ass by the way."

"Emmett!" All of us girls yelled.

All the guys laughed.

"I know right?" Eddie said, high fiving him.

Men, they're all the same no matter what the species.

"Okay so what are we going to do about Damien?" Eddie said, ending the laughter by throwing the question on the table. "Because I say we hunt him down and take care of him."

"I like Edward's plan," Jazz said and PJ second the notion.

"I told you we can't just kill him, Edward. He technically hasn't done anything," Carlisle said. "Son, I won't let you risk your life, and it may mean that if you kill him without provocation."

"Provocation? He's stalking my wife, Carlisle. What other cause is needed? Do you want me to wait until he harms her?" Eddie asked.

"Edward, he's made no attempt to harm her. He hasn't even threatened anyone. We can't just go after him. Think of how that will look to the council? We would look no better than the Volturi if we carried out our own brand of justice. Son, I think we need to talk with him. See where his head is at. We'll make him see reason." He sighed.

"And if he doesn't?" Eddie asked.

"Then we take it to the council and plead our case," Carlisle said slowly.

He hated the fact that it might come to that. The whole reason they had made the council was to restore order and trust amongst our kind, but being creatures of habit made that very hard. Even for our family. Before Damien would've been taken care of swiftly and without regard and Eddie's sure that there were vamps that still dealt this type of justice. But being who they were, they had to mind their actions.

The Cullen's were now the most power coven, and because of that, eyes were on them constantly. They were respected by other vampires and not from fear like the Volturi were. It was because of the leadership, compassion and power they had shown when they led the fight against the Volturi. Both Edward and Carlisle had seats on the council, a position of great power. The Cullen's were the only coven with two members on the council and that pissed some vamps off.

Eddie looked at Carlisle.

"Okay then, Carlisle, we'll try it your way first. But if he breathes too hard in her direction, I will kill him."

I looked at Eddie and took his hand.

"Please Eddie, do as Carlisle says, he knows what's best and you're not thinking clearly."

He squeezed my hand and kept talking.

"So when do we go meet with him?"

I stood up.

"Not we, Edward. Me, Carlisle and Jazz remember, you promised?"

"No, I said I'll consider it, Skye," he said, looking up at me.

"Edward, you're not going. I wouldn't be able to keep you under control and that means we can't control the environment. I don't even think Jazz would be able to keep you calm. You've got the worst temper I've ever seen and Damien brings out the best in you," I said.

"I think she's right, Edward. Your presence would not help at all," Carlisle said.

Eddie finally stood up after a long internal debate. He looked defeated, drained and worst of all angry.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked pulling him down as I sat.

"No... I don't like this. I don't like the fact that I can't go. And you're wrong, I can control my temper. I don't like putting your safety in someone else's hands." He sighed, looking at Jazz and Carlisle.

"Edward, sometimes you have to let us help you. You're making a very mature decision right now, son, and I know it isn't an easy one. But I truly believe it's for the best," Carlisle said.

"And you know I would never let anyone hurt her, Edward," Jazz said, patting his shoulder. "She'll be safe with me."

Eddie looked at him and sighed again. He hated even more that Jazz was the one I'd chosen to go with me. He dropped his head on the table and I stroked the hair on the back of his neck.

_"It'll be okay, Edward." _

_"Skye, I feel so helpless. I don't like this,"_ he said back. I leaned in and kissed his neck. I didn't know what to say to soothe him.

"Okay, it's settled then. Jasper and I will accompany Skye and meet with Damien. I'll set the meeting up. Maybe the Romanians will know where I can find him..."

"Hold on, Carlisle." Eddie interrupted. "This meeting isn't going to happen until Skye has the twins. I won't put her and my babies at risk. She's got a few more months, it can wait until then," he said, looking at me.

"Okay Eddie, I'll agree to that," I said, not wanting to push him any further. "I don't want to put them at risk either, so we'll wait," I said, looking at Carlisle and Jazz.

They both nodded in agreement.

************

The month of April brought life back to normal at the Cullen house. Well, normal for us anyway. There had been no sign of Damien and Alice and PJ were convinced he went back to Australia and was holding up there for awhile.

At the beginning of May I was about 7 ½ human months pregnant but looked 8 or 9 because I was carrying two. I wasn't as mobile as before, in fact I was a lot slower. The babies were moving around more too and everyday I had fresh new bruises to replace the ones that had healed from the previous day.

The other day when they moved, the pain hit me so hard I almost fell over. If Esme hadn't been there to catch me I would have surely hit the floor. Eddie, being Eddie, tried to put me on strict bed rest after that but I wouldn't go for it. I did promise however to stay inside the house and not do the stairs alone.

Edward was worried. He and Carlisle were both thinking that I wouldn't make it to mid-June now. The twins were running out of space, and they weren't sure how much more my body could accommodate.

*************

I was standing in the bathroom getting dressed when Eddie brought me my glass. He looked at my belly, staring at the bruises.

"I'm fine Eddie," I said before he could speak.

"Skye... every time they move you get a new bruise."

"No, not every time, besides its better than broken ribs right." I chuckled.

"Skye, this isn't a joke! You almost collapsed the other day when they kicked you!" He fired at me.

"Eddie, I can handle this," I said irritated, almost growling.

"Skye, I'm just saying…"

"What Edward…what are you saying!?" I yelled. "I don't need this shit right now! I know what I'm doing! I know what it could mean and they're worth it Eddie! Whatever price I have to pay, I'll pay it! Damn it... why can't you be on my team for once about this!" I screamed.

He flitted in front of me and pulled me close to him.

"Are you finished?" he asked softly.

I looked into his face, which looked remorseful and realized I had been yelling.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't do this alone. I need you. I need your support and you just keep tearing me down. You're making me feel bad about the decision I made... the decision we made," I said, tearing up.

Fucking hormones.

He pulled me tighter to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I'm just scared. I thought I could handle this again, but now... I don't know… I can't stand to see you hurting. Pretty soon it'll be time for them to be born and I have to be the one to remove them from your body," he said looking down.

"Edward, we can do this, both of us. I can take the pain, and you can bring our babies into the world safely. I trust you, please trust me," I said hugging him.

His golden eyes shifted toward me.

"You know, you're one hell of a woman, Mrs. Cullen."

I pouted my lips out for a kiss which he gladly gave me.

"And don't you ever forget it." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, mon amour. I'll do better," he said.

"I'm sorry too."

****

It was a week before my birthday and for some stupid reason I let Alice talk me into a birthday slash baby shower. I admit I was a little excited about having a baby shower, but I could've done without a 51st birthday party, or 20th if you went by the age I was currently trying to pass for. She had invited their cousins, the Denali's, and my tante and grand mere. So at least I would get to see some of my family soon.

We had been talking about the party when Rose and Eddie came into the living room.

"Enough about the baby shower," Rose said looking at us.

"Okay how about a movie then?" I said.

"What did you have in mind?" Eddie asked sitting next to me.

"Umm… 'Nightmare on Elm Street'," I said.

"No!" they all said in unison.

"Ok, how about 'Interview with a Vampire'?" No protests. "No kidding, you guys like that?"

"The books were great. Wrong...but great," Eddie said.

I used my gift to put the movie in. Then the remote floated across the room to my hand. I pushed play.

"That's so weird," Em said walking in the room.

"What is?" we all asked.

"You... floating shit around the room," he said looking at me.

"Oh god Emmett, you should be use to it by now, she never gets up anymore. She's always got things flying around here," Rose said.

"Yeah, well it's still a little weird. It's something that you can't really get use to," he said.

"I know and if it bothers you Em, I won't do it," I said.

"No... I think it's cool." He smiled.

"Me too amour," Eddie said hugging me.

I lay back on the couch and rested my head on his lap. I reached over the edge and found Z's furry head. I dug my fingers in his fur rubbing softly. As I got comfy watching a movie about fake vampires with real ones, I couldn't help but think about how ironic the situation really was.

***********

The weather was changing rapidly. It was very warm for mid May, but perhaps that was just me because no one else seemed to notice, not even PJ. The weather wasn't the only thing that had changed. My appetite had increased dramatically. I was consuming double the amount of blood I had been just a month before but Carlisle said it was normal, that the twins were growing a lot faster now and needed more nourishment. I felt bad though. I felt like I had drained the entire state of Oregon of its blood supply. Carlisle and Eddie were calling in favors from around the world to keep me supplied. Packages were arriving daily.

"It's okay, Skye. We just don't want to look too suspicious. I don't mind calling in a couple of favors. We have to stock up for the twins," Eddie said, trying to make me feel better.

"I know but I don't want to get the family in trouble," I said.

"Mon amour, don't worry yourself, it's all under control. Trust me," he said, and I did.

Another change, a good one this time is that Eddie could now hear the twins. Their thoughts were clear, but concise.

****

_We were lying in the bed one morning when Eddie asked me why I wanted him to sing._

_"What are you talking about? I didn't ask you too sing," I said confused._

_"You didn't?" he asked sitting up._

_"No Eddie, I'm half sleep over here," I said, rolling over trying to go back to my dream._

_"Oh...?" he said and lay back down._

_I drifted off to sleep again._

_He jumped up again. _

_"Skye... stop playing with me. You're not sleeping," he said, rocking me playfully._

_I tossed._

_"Eddie, I'm tired, let me be," I said._

_"Did you hear it this time?" he asked, confusion in his voice._

_"It's not me Edward, it's the twins. They like your singing," I said, drifting off not realizing my own words._

_He started laughing. _

_"Skye! I can hear them!" he said jumping up to his knees._

_"What?" I frowned as he rolled me to my back placing his head on my belly._

_"I can hear them! The twins!" he shouted._

_Then it hit me._

_"Oh my god... you can hear them!?" I laughed, putting my hand over his head._

_"Yes, I can…and they're smart, just like Nessie," he said smiling._

_"I know, I told you so. They understand everything."_

_"I can't believe it. I can hear them and so soon. I didn't hear Nessie this early," he said._

_"Maybe you know what to look for now," I said smiling._

_"Maybe…" he smiled looking at me playfully._

_"What Edward?" I asked stroking his face._

_"Thank you for this…for them," he said, crawling up my body. "I love you."_

_"I know and I love you," I said breathlessly as he kissed me and pulled the covers over us._

_"Edward..." I giggled._

_****_

It was the day before my shower / birthday party and I had just got the news so I was kind of out of it. Eddie and Carlisle had decided to deliver the twins early. I was 8 human months now so in 2 weeks they were going to deliver the babies by C- section. They didn't want me to go into labor. They both felt it would be very hard on me and the twins. They also thought they could control of the situation better if I wasn't screaming in pain.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Alice chuckled. She was as giddy as ever about the baby shower. I tried to share her enthusiasm but my mind was preoccupied.

"My very first baby shower." She beamed as I watched her glide around the room.

I looked at Eddie and he just laughed.

"You turned her loose, there's no telling what you're in for tomorrow." He smiled.

"I know, but if I know Alice it will be beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you, Skye," Alice said, rolling her eyes at Eddie.

******

Eddie and Carlisle went hunting. They usually went together now so that they could discuss me and the pregnancy. I took the opportunity to get some air. I went out the back door and walked to the gazebo. I needed to clear my head. Two weeks was all I had left. Two weeks and my babies would be here. I was scared about the delivery and nervous about becoming a mom. I sat on the bench and closed my eyes.

The twins were sleeping, their minds clear and dreaming. I caressed my stomach gently and started to hum. I rarely blocked these days, just in case the twins were trying to speak to me. So I could 'hear' Jasper before I saw him.

"Hey sis, you know you're not supposed to be out here alone. Edward would have a fit." He smiled as he sat down next to me.

"I know, but I needed some air and sunshine. I won't tell if you won't." I smiled.

"I don't know, nothing gets pass him," he said, looking at the ground.

"Just try not to think about it," I said, hoping he caught the double meaning.

He did and lifted his head. I stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So what are you doing taking Zeus out?" I asked. "Where's PJ?"

"He's on the phone with Kelly of course," he said as he threw the ball for Z to go fetch.

"They've really hit it off." I chuckled.

After I got permission from Kelly, I gave PJ her number. They've talked everyday since and he really likes her. I'm worried what kind of relationship they could have beyond a physical one however. Would he ever let her in on our little family secret? Would she accept it?

When I looked up Jazz was staring at me.

"What?"

"Scared huh?" he asked, reaching for my hands.

"A little, yeah. I just want my babies to be safe," I replied, giving them to him. He pulled them to his mouth and kissed them.

"You're in the best hands. There's no two better suited for this than Carlisle and Edward. He's loves you, he's not going to let anything happen," he said.

"I hope you right because I don't think he could take another loss. He deserves to be happy."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he whispered, and I caught the double meaning in his statement.

"Jazz, I know how you…" I started.

"I know you know and I know how you feel too." He interrupted. "I also know that you're in love with Edward, and I'm cool with that because I'm in love with Alice. Maybe in a different lifetime or in the next it'll be us. For now, let's just play the parts we were given. You'll always have a special place in my heart, you know that right?"

"I know and you mine." I smiled.

He pulled me to him and kissed me softly.

How had this happened? How did Jasper and I fall for one another? Were we in love? How could we be and be in love with our spouses? He and I did spend a lot of time together because of Eddie's job and our common interests. I had hoped I was just clinging to him in Eddie's absence but I now know it wasn't that. I loved him. Poor Damien, he never had a chance once the Cullen's stepped into my life. How wrong his soothsayer had been.

We walked back to the house in silence holding hands. Our relationship would remain loving but complex and we promised each other that we would never cross the boundary that deviated from friendship to something more. There would be no turning back from that and we both knew it.

*******

It was the day of my baby shower and my birthday. My grand mere and tante were here, and so were the Denali clan. It was going to be a great day.

Of course Alice had everything planned down to the very last detail, even my dress, which I have to admit, I loved. It was a flowing yellow halter dress with an empire waist. I was glad the back was out because I was burning up. It hung loose at the waist and the fabric was very light and airy. It was so light it would blow and sway when I walked.

Alice braided my hair in long plaits and pulled them up to a cute bun on top of my head. She knew I was this close to cutting all my damn hair off. It was heavy and hot and I was miserable.

Eddie helped me get dressed then I sat on the bed. I was really tired and my back was killing me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just tired is all," I said.

"Skye, you don't have to do this. Alice will understand."

"No, I want to. I'm fine…did you see it downstairs?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw it. Who knew that many balloons could fit in one house."

"I know, it's great." I smiled.

"Are you happy, mon amour?"

"Yes, very."

"Good, happy birthday, beautiful. It was a year ago today that you decided to let me take you to dinner." He smiled.

"Yes, I remember." I smiled.

"Maybe I've been around too long. I never realized what a difference a year could make." He laughed shaking his head. "What did I do to deserve a second chance at love, at life?"

"What do you mean? You're one of the kindest souls I've ever met, Edward. And no one loves like you do. The love you're capable of is immeasurable. The way you love me and your family--You so deserve a second chance, and you're worthy of all the love you get," I said, kissing his bottom lip.

"You know I've never met anyone with your spirit. Its one of the things that attracted me to you," he said, smiling crookedly. He had something up his sleeve I just knew it.

"Can I give you my present now?" he asked.

"Yes, I love presents." I clapped my hands together.

He reached into his pocket and placed a key with a small bow on it in my hand.

"What's this, another car? Edward..." Lord knows we didn't need another car in this house.

"No, the key goes to the lock, on the door, of our own house." He smirked.

"What... you're shitting me! You brought us a house!?" I smiled.

"Yes, I had one built when we found out about the pregnancy. It's nestled in the woods right off the waterfront. We're on a private lot so we access to the river. I know how much you enjoy the water. I even got us a small boat."

I looked at him.

"You're better at blocking than I thought." I never saw the house once in his thoughts.

"Yes, I've been working on it." He smiled.

"Eddie, I'm okay with staying here you know? We don't have to move, I love my new family." I was a little sad about leaving them.

"I know but we need our own space Skye, and it's not too far from here, just about 20 minutes. I could probably run it in 10," he said.

"I may be frozen at 17 but I'm a man in all the ways that count..." He was right about that, I thought smiling "....and it's time to start my own life, my own way."

"Are you sure?" I asked, hugging him, his cool body quickly cooling me off. I would love to be in our own home with Eddie and the twins.

"Yes, I'm sure, its time." He smiled.

"Can I see our house? Is it finished?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll take you there after the party," he said. "Now come on, let me get you downstairs. Alice is getting agitated." He scooped me up and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

_"Feel what?"_

"The pull between us...I feel it all the time."

He nodded.

"Yes, I feel it too."

"Fate has brought us together Eddie, there are forces working in our favor."

"Fate huh, the same fates that has Damien thinking you belong to him?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The fates can be cruel. Just think if it had been Damien who had walked into Sid's that night instead of you…"

He deep growl rumbled in his chest.

"What if he brought me to Nessie's wedding with him and then you and I saw each other then. Feeling how we feel about one another, do you think it would've been easy for you to let me leave? Do you think he wouldn't have fought as hard for me as you are doing?"

"Skye…" he warned.

"I'm just saying Eddie… Anyway the fates will still have the last laugh. In order for me to be with you and our babies, I have to give up my life as I know it. I have to become a vampire. If that's not amusing them I don't know what will. They're putting my life and happiness in direct conflict with each other and it seems I have no choice...I must choose."

He looked at me sadly and I kissed his nose.

"There's no competition, Edward, you'll always win. I will always choose you." I smiled, cupping his cheek.

"Always?" he asked cheering up.

"Without question," I said.


	18. Birthday and Baby Cakes

**I don't own twilight. **

18. Birthday and Baby Cakes  
Skye

The living room was full of family and friends. Everything was draped in lavender and baby blue strands of pearls and balloons. Alice knew how much I hated pink so she went with a variation of my favorite color. She used faux strands of pearls because she hated crape paper streamers. 'Ugh, Skye, they're so tacky', she had said. There were gifts piled in the corner and in the center of the greatroom floor was a chair decorated with pearls and plastic pacifiers. My little throne for the day.

I slowly waddled over and sat in the chair with some help from Eddie. I let out a small groan as I hit the cushion. Edward looked at me with a little smile on his face.

"Do you want me to fix you a plate before I leave?" he asked.

"Leave... where are you going, Edward?"

"Well, apparently the baby shower is first and the birthday party is afterward. No guys are allowed until after the shower."

I looked at Alice. How was she kicking my husband out of my party?

"Seriously?"

"What Skye? He'll be back in a few hours." She rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Angel, us guys are going to get a game of golf going." He smiled.

"Alright, but no betting this time. You guys don't know how to have fun when money's involved and I don't want Em and PJ fighting again." I stated.

"It's all in good fun, sis. I like kicking Em's ass," PJ said kissing the top of my head.

"Dream the fuck on!" Em said shoulder bumping PJ.

_"Eddie, don't let them bet." _

He kissed me softly, handed me a plate of food and nodded as they walked out the door.

*********

Alice had baked ravioli, all stuffed with different meats, veggies and cheeses. She had veal parmesan, garlic shrimp, lasagna, salad and buttered garlic bread for dinner. I loved Italian food. It was one of my favorite things to eat and I would surely miss it when I was changed.

"Alice..." I said, handing her my plate "...once again you've out done yourself."

I looked at the elegant decorations and the table of food. So much food for just me, PJ, Ness and Jake. Although PJ and Jake could probably, in all honesty, eat the entire spread.

"Well it was my first baby shower so I may have gone over board." She admitted.

"No way... not you Alice. Never." I teased.

"Whatever Skye." She smiled.

*********

After I ate I made my rounds, making sure I spoke to and thanked everyone. I spoke with our cousins from the north, Tanya , Carmen and Kate. Then caught up with my tante and grand mere. Who said she'd be back in 2 weeks for the birth of the twins. We played some games and I opened my gifts. Which were quite impressive and some very expensive. Hand woven Egyptian cotton blankets and expensive baby strollers. Designer baby clothes and sleepers from Rose of course. College funds from Carlisle and Esme. Stocks from Alice and Jazz, no doubt they'd do well. Savings bonds and trust funds from my family. They were already accumulating wealth and weren't even born yet. I could tell already that these babies were going to be spoiled.

I was sharing my cake with Zeus when the guys got back. I was really hoping that the icing didn't give him the runs. Esme would have my head. Jake and PJ headed straight for the dining room because that's where the food was and Zeus ran after them hoping to pick up anything that dropped to the ground. They were coming from the dining room with plates in hand when Jake stepped on a balloon and lost his balance. His plate of food went flying. Edward grabbed Jake to steady him while Jazz caught the plate and tried to grab for the flying food.

"I got it!" I said without thinking, and all the food froze mid air. I had been using my other gift so much now it was like second nature.

It had all happened so fast. Jake was already apologizing to everyone and thanking me for stopping the food before it fell on Esme's brand new Persian rug. Our cousins from the north all watched in amazement as the food floated back to the plate.

"Thanks Skye, you didn't miss one piece," Jake said smiling. He was so glad that he didn't ruin Esme's rug but really happy that none of his food went to waste.

"You did that?" Kate asked.

I had forgotten that they didn't know that I had any gifts. Carlisle wouldn't have told them because he knew how I felt about people knowing.

"Umm... yes, that was me," I said softly.

"How?" she asked.

"With my mind... I'm telekinetic," I said.

"Well that's new information." She chuckled.

Carmen's mate, Eleazar, I believe, came and stood next to me.

"That's not the extent of your gifts, is it child? I don't read humans as well as I do vamps, but there's something else there."

I looked around the room for Eddie and he flitted behind me.

"No, it's not." He answered for me. "She can also read minds."

"So you've been listening to us all night!? You could have warned us," Tanya said with irritation in her voice.

"Got something to hide, Tanya?" Eddie smiled and she hissed at him.

_"Edward, not helping." _I thought to him.

"No, I haven't. I've been blocking you all out all night actually. I wouldn't listen unless you asked me to. And I didn't tell you because it's not something I go around announcing. Besides that, it's none of your business," I said and she cut her eyes at me.

"So this blocking thing... How does that work?" Kate asked smiling at her sister who was now agitated.

"Well it's hard to explain... Let me see..." I put my hand to my chin thinking. "The best way to explain it is that it's like placing a mental barrier, a wall up, in my head. If I don't want to listen to someone's thoughts I just throw the wall up."

"I bet that's weird, Edward. Having someone who can read your mind for once." Tanya smiled.

"Not really, she only does it when I want her to." Eddie smiled, kissing the back of my shoulder.

"And how is it for you? I mean having Edward in your head all the time can't be fun. He has to know all your secrets." She smirked.

"We don't have secrets and apparently my block works in reverse. I didn't know that though until I met Eddie. He can't get in my head unless I let him."

"So you can block Edward from listening to you?" Kate smiled.

"Yes, I can." I nodded.

"Skye...do you know what my gift is?" She smiled.

I turned to look at Eddie.

_"Electric shock."_

"Electric shock..." I said softly, with a confused look on my face. Eddie tightened his grip on me, pulling me into his chest.

"No Kate, this is not the time for your experiments. She's pregnant," he said, already reading her mind.

"Experiments?" I asked.

"Read her thoughts," Eddie said.

I looked at her and she nodded.

I saw her with Edward's first wife and Ness. She was helping her test and learn to use her shielding abilities. She thought I had could shield like her and she wanted to test her theory.

"I don't think I could do that. She had a natural ability. I had to learn this."

"Yes, but you can block Edward, and not many people can do that. You and Bella are the only people I've seen that can. Now you may not be able to project like she could but if you can block him, you can block me and others like me," she said.

I was going to tell her that I was teaching the other Cullen's to block him as well but Edward placed his lips on my head and shook his head very slightly .

_"What?"_ I asked silently.

_"They don't need to know everything, Skye. If there's one thing I learned from the my days in the war with Volterra it's that you never throw all your cards on the table. It's always a good thing to have a Ace in your pocket."_

What was this all about, didn't he trust them?

_"I trust my family. That's it."_ He kissed my hair and I snuggled into him.

"Give it a rest, Kate. You can't try it while she's carrying my babies," he said. I could feel the tension in his arms and hear the warning in his tone. He was telling her to back off.

"Fine, maybe another time." She smiled at me.

I nodded. I definitely wanted to see if I could but I wanted to start of with something a little less painful.

"Edward, if she's this gifted as a human, imagine her possibilities as an immortal. She could possibly be one of the most powerful vampires ever created. Who knows how much the change will increase her abilities. And your children… with the two of you as parents…the possibilities are endless," Eleazar said.

"I know, Eleazar. I've thought of that already," Eddie said.

"Well then you've considered how this might be perceived?" he asked.

"Yes, and I don't care. What can they do besides dismiss me if they feel I'm doing something sinister? I won't leave my wife."

"What?" I asked.

Eleazar looked at me.

"Well I'm sure Edward has told you, or you've seen in his thoughts, that our previous law enforcers were tyrants and they liked to collect 'special' vampires."

I nodded.

"Well then you also know that they used these special vampires to intimidate, control, and sometimes kill others of our kind, most of the time without provocation." He frowned and I nodded again.

"The Cullen's are now one of the most powerful covens in our world. Not only because they led the fight against the Volturi but because they have so many 'special' and powerful vampires in their family and as friends. I don't think it's going to go over well at the next council meeting that they have added yet another very powerful person to their family. The fact that you're pregnant with two more possibly very special hybrids isn't going to sit well either. It may look like they're trying to start a collection of their own. The bond you'll have because you're all family will scare them too."

"But don't they understand what kind of family we are? Edward and I love each other. He didn't marry me because of my abilities and he would never use our children that way," I said.

"We have a very hard, corrupt history I'm afraid. The thirst for blood isn't the only thing we crave. We love power and domination as well. That's why we decided to have so many council members, we have to keep each other honest." He smiled.

I turned to looked at Eddie and Carlisle and I knew that there was truth in his statements. I worried if it was going to affect their positions on the council having such a powerful family. I hoped everyone saw how fair and wise these two were. The council needed them.

"Edward, is that true, will they vote you off the council?"

"They could I suppose, but they would need a better reason than my pregnant wife." He smiled but I couldn't return it. "Don't worry about it Skye, if they remove me then so be it. Nothing's getting in the way of my happiness," he said kissing my nose.

I found out the meeting was in a week in Paris. Eddie had already contacted them and let them know he and Carlisle couldn't both attend with me being so close to my due date. So Carlisle was going alone.

********

Edward

Our guests started to leave at about 10 pm and I could tell Skye was already tired. Her grand mere and tante were leaving in the morning. They each had a guest room in the west wing of the house.

"You look worn out, mon amour. Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to see the house," I said.

"No, let's go tonight. I can't wait to see it." She begged.

And I, against my better judgment and because I hated to tell her 'no' said 'ok'.

I'll admit I was excited that she still wanted to go and I couldn't wait to show her our new home. I went and pulled the Rover around to the front of the house. I helped her into the truck and we started toward our new house.

I hoped she liked it since I couldn't get any of her input. I knew her pretty well though and I tried to keep her likes and dislikes in mind when I had the house designed. I think I did pretty well with the choices I made. Alice and Esme helped me design and choose floor plans but we left everything else a blank canvas for Skye to do with as she wished. Well there was one thing we did but it was part of her shower gift from me, Alice and Jazz.

The drive was short, less than 15 minutes from my parents home and that was minding the speed limit. The house was secluded in the trees on the private end of the waterfront. The driveway winded through the woods and opened up into a huge lot. I remember fighting with the builders about the removal of more trees. It was a tedious job and they didn't want to widen the space. They said the house would fit on the lot provided. But Skye loved having gardens and she would want space for the twins to play, so I threw some more money in their direction. The next time I came to see their progress the trees were gone and some of them were chopped into nice fire logs and stacked along the edge of the property.

The house was huge and modern with beautiful angles and lines. It had big windows and lots of glass doors. I looked at Skye, her mouth was hanging open.

_"You like it so far?"_ I asked.

She nodded and I could see the tears starting to form. I pushed a button on the overhead garage opener and the lights on the first floor came on. I pulled around to the side of the house and pushed the another button and the garage door opened. I had programmed them earlier that week.

I pulled into the garage and helped Skye out.

****

From the garage we walked into the kitchen. She and I both liked to cook so I spared no expensive here. Everything was top of the line down to the pots and pans that hung over the large island in the center of the room. It was a kitchen any great chef would love to have. A six burner gas stove with interchangeable griddle and grill plates, double detached ovens, the biggest fridge I could find, and all the kitchen gadgets I loved so dearly. All the appliances were a deep blood red, a beautiful contrast to the bleached oak cabinets and pearly white marble countertops. There was a big area for a table and a breakfast bar at the end of the island.

Skye said nothing she just looked around. I took her hand so we could continue our tour. I led her to the next room.

The dining room was empty except for the two crystal chandeliers that hung from the vaulted ceiling. The living room was too, with the exception of the huge wood burning fireplace in the far corner of the room. There was a wall of sliding glass doors that gave a perfect view of the Columbia River.

Still she said nothing so I continued.

We walked toward the front of the house into the foyer. The two wood and glass entry doors were the focal point of the room. I had to have the glass in the doors hand made because I wanted a wildflower and butterfly design that was accented with subtle colored glass inside the clear. They had to do some glass blowing to get the color into the butterfly wings and flower petals, but it turned out beautifully if I do say so myself.

Skye walked to the door and ran her beautiful fingers over the smooth glass art work. I think she loved it.

She started to cry.

"You did all this for me?" She sobbed. "Every little detail is for me isn't it?" she asked, tracing the lines in the glass.

"Yes, you're my wildflower, and you're spirit reminds me of the butterfly, graceful, floating and free. It's a small part of the house, but it reminded me of you. They're all throughout the house, my own personal reminders. Just my way of saying I love you," I said as she ran up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"I love how you love me, Edward. This house is so beautiful and...thoughtful." She spoke into my chest, sniffling.

"I'm so happy you like, mon amour. Come, let me show you the rest of it." I smiled. "Next stop, the master suite." I scooped her up and flitted up the stairs.

*******

I opened the door to the bedroom and stood her on her feet. She walked into the room and her eyes widened in surprise.

The room was huge and again there was a wall of sliding glass doors that over looked the river. I had automatic drapes installed so we could block out the sun if necessary.

"I hope you don't mind, but I chose the furniture in here. I had it made because I wanted to make sure the bed was nice and sturdy. If you don't like it we can always get something else." I smiled, looking at the king sized sleigh bed. This one wouldn't rock while we made love.

"You can choose the décor. Get whatever you want." I told her.

"No, I like the furniture, Eddie. You did great. Alice and I can get on the internet and start designing the room around it." She smiled.

She was involving Alice, she hadn't learned her lesson. I could do nothing but shake my head.

I moved her toward the master bath. The bathroom and closet were like two more bedrooms.

"Come, let me show you the bathroom," I said. "I took some liberties here. Alice insisted on the size of the closet, the vanity, and the dressing room. I wanted the over sized garden tub because I so enjoy our baths together." I winked at her and she blushed.

"The stained glass window over the tub was Esme's idea. She said you loved the ones at the house. The design was my idea however."

"I do love th..." she paused "...Edward, is that who I think it is?" She smiled looking at the mermaid in the stained glass.

"Yes, but I don't think they got the breasts quite right. The eyes are just the right shade of blue though."

"Edward, that's me!?" She laughed.

"A rough representation. I call her my 'singing siren'." I smiled.

"How did they...did you give them a picture of me?"

"Hell no... I drew a sketch for them. They didn't know it was my wife I was using as my muse, but they liked the idea. I think they did very well considering they were working with glass."

"She's beautiful Edward," Skye said, staring at the window.

"Yes, she certainly is." I agreed looking at her. She smiled and looked at her feet. I pulled her into my arms and lifted her face. I wanted to kiss the real thing.

When we broke apart I took her hand.

"So... the walk in, sit down shower, was also my idea. I may have gone overboard with the size of it but I like it," I said.

The shower was a true walk in. It had no doors and the walls were made from glass block. You had to walk through a small bended walk way to enter. The floor was covered in tile, heated and had a drain in the center. There was a small heated bench in the back of the shower, so Skye's wonderful ass didn't freeze on the cold tiles. I had multiple heads installed that sprayed from every angle. It was great and I knew Skye would enjoy it. She took the longest showers known to man.

As we walked into the closet I could see her mind working. She was thinking how much fun she was going to have trying it fill up.

"Am I going to need another job?" I teased.

"No, Dr. Cullen," she said kissing my chin. "All the stuff I have now will fill it half way at least. We only have to fill the other half." She teased.

"Oh, is that all." I smiled and she laughed. "Come on, let me show you the boat house."

I walked her to the glass doors and slid them open. We stepped onto the balcony and I wrapped my arms around her swollen waist. I pointed toward the river.

"See there, just beyond those trees."

She nodded then turned to look at me.

"Edward, that's not a boat house. It's as big as my cottage. And that isn't a small boat... it's a freaking yacht!"

"A small one, yes, let's call it a...house boat." I laughed. House boat was a good name for it. It cost more than most people's houses did, but I wasn't going to tell Skye that. "And the boat house is also a guest house. It has two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a full kitchen and living room."

She shook her head.

"Do you know how to do small? Is it part of your vocabulary?" she asked laughing. "And how fast is the small house boat?" She smirked.

I laughed, she knew me too well.

"Very... I had Rose modify it a little bit. But it has nothing on the speed boat that's on the other side. It's smoking," I hissed, making a sizzling sound.

Skye leaned into me laughing.

I had one last thing I wanted to show her before I let her roam and explore the rest of the house.

"I have one more surprise for you."

I grabbed her hand and walked her down the hall to the next bedroom. On the door was a wood carving with the name 'Cullen' painted in a vibrant green.

"You ready?" I asked and she nodded.

I opened the door.

****

Skye

I walked in and immediately started to cry. The room had been transformed into a jungle. It had rope vines hanging from the ceiling and there were trees, vines and tall grass painted on the walls. Snakes and monkeys hung from the trees while tigers were crouched in the tall grass, their golden eyes peaking through the long blades. Giant stuffed animals covered one entire corner of the room, lions, monkeys and a giraffe sat staring into space. Another corner held the two cribs that I had ordered. I was wondering what was taking them so long.

"It's perfect. Who did this?" I cried.

"Me and Jazz did the murals. Alice picked out the décor." He smiled.

I walked over to him and kissed him slow and deep.

"You're the best and I love you Edward," I whispered.

"I love you too, Skye." He smiled. "You think the twins will like it?"

"The twins will love it."

I continued to scan the room. There was a rocking chair between the two cribs that was now occupied by a stuffed baby orangutan. I looked into the cribs. One had leopard print bedding the other zebra. I laughed so hard. I couldn't tell if the tears leaving my eyes were from crying or laughing, only Alice.

When my vision was clear of the watery tears I notice the ceiling had been painted to look like you were looking at the midday sky through the tree tops. It took my breath away, it looked so real.

"Edward…" I started, but before I could finish he was behind me rubbing his cool lips against the nape of my neck.

"I'm glad you like it," he said kissing the back of my shoulder. I couldn't speak so I just started crying again.

_Fucking hormones._

When Eddie let me loose, I felt drained from the day and from my emotional rollercoaster.

"Let me show you the rest of the house and we'll get you home and to bed," he said holding my face in both hands as he kissed my nose. I loved when he did that.

"Okay Eddie."

*****

He showed me the bathroom to the twin's nursery which was connected to the next bedroom. That would work out perfectly when they got older. There were three more bedrooms at the end of the hall.

"What's in the other three rooms?" I asked.

"Nothing, they're empty… for now." He smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know." He smirked. "I was thinking... if everything goes well… and you make it through this in tact… then I'd like to... umm…have another baby," he said barely audible.

"Come again?" I prodded.

"I want another baby, Angelique," he said clearer, but nervously.

"Edward, I thought you were against me being pregnant."

"I'm not against it, Skye. I'm just scared I'd lose you in the process. I see that it may actually be possible for us to have a family and I want that. I want it with you. Nothing would make me happier than keeping you round with my children," he said as he bent over to kiss my belly.

"Really? I didn't expect this from you. What about changing me?" I asked.

"Skye, you're aging so slow. I have plenty of time for that."

"God Edward, you're so hard to figure out sometimes."

"That's me, quite the enigma." He smiled.

"Yes, quite." I smiled back.

I didn't know what to say to his request. Another baby... I didn't know if my body could handle that, but only time would tell. I needed to get through this pregnancy first.

*******

We continued our tour of the house. The other three bedrooms had full bathrooms. There was also a half bathroom on the main floor and in the basement. There was a laundry room on the first floor. A sun room that led to a garden with a fish pond. A movie screening room that Eddie added just for me and a music room for himself. All the walls had been sound proofed, but each room in the house was wired with an intercom. There was also a library that had a small office off of it so Eddie could work and do his research. It was the only room he asked that I let him help decorate. I was cool with that, it was his space.

As we walked through the foyer a dull pain shot up my back and I felt dizzy. I reached for the banister and took a deep breath.

"You okay Skye? Are the babies moving again?" Eddie asked as he held me up.

"No, I think I'm just tired," I said, rubbing my back.

"We can sleep here tonight if you want to. I know it's been a long day," he said pulling me into a hug and massaging my back.

Then…'BAM!'... another pain and my knees buckled from beneath me. Eddie held me up.

"Shit... Skye, what is it?" he asked worried.

"I think you better get me home, Edward," I said, feeling drained and looking into his face.

His eyes got wide and he scooped me up quickly. A look of understanding in his eyes.

****

We flew down the driveway and onto the street. The engine revved. Eddie looked at me.

"Something's not right, Edward, they're not moving!" I shouted. "And I can't hear them. Edward, can you hear them!?"

I was starting to panic.

Edward grabbed my hand.

"Skye, the babies are fine okay. I can hear them... and I need you calm down so that they'll be calm okay."

"Why can't I hear them Edward!?"

"They're blocking you. They don't want to scare you," he said.

"Blocking me? They can do that? Block me and not you? Scare me... why would I be scared Edward?" I asked.

Then, 'BAM!', another pain hit me and this one was harder.

"Oww!!" I screamed, the pain was unreal and I doubled over in my seat.

Edward placed his hand on my belly.

"Please wait... I will get you out safely... I promise," he said loudly but calmly.

"Are you talking to the twins?"

"Yes...they're scared," he said.

"Why are they scared Edward?" I asked rubbing my belly, hoping it would soothe them.

"Because... you're in labor Skye..." he said as he pushed the truck to its limit.


	19. Special Delivery

**I don't own Twilight. Thanks to those leaving me some love. **

19. Special Delivery  
Skye

"Labor!? I thought I had at least two more weeks!" I cried.

"So did we, but now you don't, so brace yourself mon amour, this is it..." He grabbed and kissed my hand.

"Edward, it's too soon, the babies..." I panicked.

"They're fine Skye. They're fully developed already. It'll be okay," he said as he took his cell phone from his pocket.

"Carlisle... Skye's in labor we're around the corner get ready," he said into the phone. "About every 3-5 minutes… I know dad, I'm going as fast as I can," he said and hung up.

We pulled in front of the house and Eddie flitted to my side of the car. Opening the door swiftly he grabbed me and flitted me into the house where everyone was waiting for us. We went straight to Carlisle's office and he placed me on the table. He quickly helped me undress as another contraction hit me.

"Oh God!!" I yelled as he rubbed my back.

"Breathe through them Skye. You can do this. You're one of the strongest women I know," he whispered to me.

When the contraction subsided he draped me in two sheets leaving just my belly exposed. He and Carlisle scrubbed up as we spoke to each other.

"Edward, why is this happening now?" I asked.

"I think your uterus has reached its capacity and triggered the labor." He answered then continued. "Skye, I don't want you to panic but we need to get the babies out before they try to get out on their own. Do you understand?" He asked not wanting to say what he was clearly thinking.

I did and I nodded.

"I've asked them to wait but they're scared, so I need you to help them stay calm by staying focused and calming down okay?" He ran his fingers through my hair.

I nodded again.

"Good girl," he said running his hand over my cheek. His touches were soothing me. "Now we're going to numb you from the waist down. After that, you won't feel the contractions anymore."

I nodded again looking worried as he sat me up.

"I love you... don't worry. I'll take care of you," he said quickly kissing my nose.

Another contraction hit me and I screamed. This one was stronger and longer. I couldn't take in enough air.

Just then the door burst open and I looked up. Jazz was standing in the doorway looking sickly.

"Edward!" he growled.

"She's fine!" Eddie shouted at him then called for Emmett.

"Sorry Ed, he slipped by me," Emmett said pulling Jazz out the room and talking to him quickly and quietly.

The door shut and I fell into Edward's chest.

"Breathe Skye!" Eddie said. "You're holding your breath."

The contractions were taking all my strength away. He looked at Carlisle who had position himself behind me.

"Now before another one comes!" He said to Carlisle.

I felt a sharp pain in the small of my back and Edward held me still. I squealed into his chest and he stroked my hair.

"It's okay, mon amour. It'll be over soon. You may feel a few more contractions before the anesthesia kicks in then it'll be done," he said laying me back down.

I could feel my legs getting warm, and numb. The next contraction was smaller and less painful. Eddie grabbed my hand.

"You're doing great," he said as I finally began to calm down. "Your grand mere wants to come in. Now that you're calm, I think it would be fine. Do you want her to come hold your hand?" he asked.

I nodded. I couldn't speak. I felt very weak from the contractions.

"Josephine, you can come in," he said.

My grand mere flitted to my side and took Eddie's place. She wiped my sweaty forehead with her cool hand.

"Angel, you're doing great." She smiled kissing my hand.

I could see my stomach moving and hear the twins fear. I looked at Edward. He placed his hand on my belly and spoke to it.

"Just a few more moments. Please hang on for your mother's sake." He begged.

My stomach stopped moving just as my legs went completely numb and fell limply to the bed.

"Okay Carlisle, she's numb," Eddie said.

************

I could feel the pressure of Carlisle cutting my skin. Eddie stood beside him as he did. My grand mere was talking to me softly telling me it was almost over.

"Edward, you're up. Be careful not to bite her... just the sac." Carlisle spoke calmly and moved back.

Edward propped my legs up then stepped up to my belly. His head dipped below the sheet and I heard the most horrendous sound. It was like grinding metal and nails on a chalk board. I knew he was opening the sac.

He came up with my blood on his mouth and I watched as he licked it away. I felt the pressure of his hands inside me. Suddenly he pulled them free and they were no longer empty.

"It's a boy!" he shouted, holding the bloody baby up for me to see then handing him to Carlisle.

A boy... I heard the baby's loud cries and started to cry without realizing it. I don't know who was crying the loudest, me, the baby, or my grand mere.

He went back in for baby number two.

His hands came into the air again with the second crying baby.

"It's another boy!" he shouted. "Two boys!" he said kissing my knee. It wobbled back and forth because I had no control over it.

He handed the second baby to Carlisle and started to clear the afterbirth from me. I watched as Carlisle checked the two babies over.

Suddenly Carlisle spun around and I was beginning to feel light headed.

"Edward her BP," he said trying to stay calm. "Hurry up."

"I know Carlisle, I hear it," Eddie said working frantically.

I saw him step away.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he yelled.

Carlisle slid in his place.

"Shit...she's losing a lot of blood," Carlisle said. "Josephine, Rose, please... get the babies."

My grand mere moved toward the bassinets.

"Edward I need your hands!" he said.

That was the last thing I heard before it went dark.

****

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was Eddie's cool hand in mine. I could still feel the temperature differences in our skin. That was good. I opened my eyes. I was in our bedroom. I instinctively put my hand to my chest. My heart was still beating.

_"Thank god."_

Eddie sat up laughing.

"You're still human Skye. Well as human as you were before anyway," he said, smiling down at me.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the bag of blood being pushed into my arm.

"You lost a lot of blood and fainted," he replied.

"We had to drain PJ to fill you back up." He laughed.

"Great...how'd you get PJ to do that? He hates being cut," I said looking at my arm, which was wrapped with an IV hanging out of it.

"Yeah, but he loves you. He'd do anything for you," Eddie said.

"I can't keep him out of here. He checks on you every half hour."

Poor PJ, I knew he was worried.

I reached for my belly. It was flat again and sore.

"Our babies?"

"Over there." He motioned with his head to the two bassinets across the room. "Rose and Josephine cleaned them up and everyone's fighting over who gets to feed them next. They're sleeping again," he said smiling.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A day and a half," he said.

"Two days! I missed two whole days!?" I pouted.

"Skye, it could've been worst. If you didn't heal so quickly it may have been a week or more."

"Well, I guess I'll count my blessing then," I said sarcastically.

He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Edward...is everything okay…you know down there?" I asked.

"That pussy is perfect as usual, totally unscathed, and I can't wait to bask in its glory again," he whispered seductively.

I pushed his arm.

"That's not what I meant Eddie and you know it. Did anything get…damaged?"

He smirked.

"Does this mean what I think it means, Angelique?"

I smiled and he smiled back, slowly crawling over me.

"No mon amour, there was no damage. Everything is fine. And I can't wait to have you all fat and round again with my child."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Down boy... I'm not completely healed yet. I'm still a little sore."

"I know. I'll be good," he said.

"Good, now let me see our babies," I said kissing him quickly.

*********

He climbed off the bed and flitted to the bassinets. He took them out one at a time, cradling one in each arm. They were wrapped up in light blankets and were small and fragile looking. Eddie was very careful with them.

He handed them to me after I sat up.

I held one in each arm as I studied their tiny faces, which was so clearly Edward's. A carbon copy really. One of them had a small mole on his cheek and I kissed it softly.

"That's baby number two, the one with the mole." Eddie informed me.

"Baby number two?" I asked.

"Well we didn't name them before you passed out on me and he was the second one to come out of you, so he's baby number two." He smiled rubbing the baby's cheek.

I sat both babies on the bed in front of me and unwrapped their swaddling. I needed a full view of them. And my god, they were beautiful, perfect, and certainly identical. The only difference was the mole. They both had a head full of big, soft, bronze curls and beautiful creamy skin that had just a hint of my golden color. Their full cherry colored lips were too much to resist and I kissed both sets softly causing them to stir a little. I checked their hands and feet for all their fingers and toes, kissing them as I counted. Eddie just laughed at me.

"Skye, they're fine, believe me. I've already done a thorough inspection."

"Edward, they're perfect," I said as my tears ran over my cheeks.

"Yes, they are," he said kissing their little hands.

"They look just like you. I think I just carried them," I said.

"I know... they really do, don't they?" He grinned proudly and I smiled.

"They do have your dimples and curly hair," he said, trying to throw me a bone.

Just then baby number one yawned and I gasped.

"Eddie, he doesn't have any teeth. Didn't Nessie have teeth when she was born?"

"I think your potion has altered them. We didn't expect it to work so well. They're almost like human babies...age wise anyway. They're very intelligent, but they aren't growing nearly as fast as Nessie did, not now anyway."

"Amazing..." I said.

"Yes they are, aren't they?" He beamed.

I chuckled.

"You're so in love." I teased.

"I am... with all of you," he said kissing me soft and long. "Thank you for them," he whispered.

"Thank you. We made them together you know," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"Ummm...yes...I remember it clearly." He smiled and I shook my head smiling.

"So how about some names for our sons?"

"Well, I was thinking that it's only right to name the first born son after his father, so baby number one should be Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. or JR for short." I smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think that's great of course. He should have my name," he said. "Why JR though?"

"Because I don't want to call him Junior, I hate that. So let's just call him J and R, JR."

"Okay, what about baby number two?"

"Well I thought you should name him." I told him.

"Me... why me?"

"Because he's your son. Don't you have any names you like?" I asked.

"I do, but they're old names."

"Tell me?" I prompted.

"Okay, one of my favorites is, Edric (Ed rick)," he said smiling.

"Edward and Edric... Oh, I love it!" I swooned.

"Really, you like it?" He smiled.

"Yes I do. What about a middle name?" I asked.

"Well I'm coming up empty on that one," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"May I make a suggestion?" I asked.

"Of course, he's your son as well."

"Umm...nevermind...Let me think about it some more." Once I thought about it, it didn't seem like a good idea anymore. I wasn't sure how Edward would take it.

"Skye, just tell me the name."

"Umm… I was thinking…Jasper," I said slowly.

"Are you serious?" he asked calmly.

"I was... He's my best friend...well other than you, and he's been so good to me since I've been here..."

"Yeah, because he's in love with you," he said rolling his eyes.

I looked at him. I should've known he'd know. Jazz wasn't so good at keeping his thoughts preoccupied.

"That's not why he's been good to me Edward, and it's not what you think," I said.

"I know that Skye, but that's only because the opportunity hasn't presented itself," he said, waiting for my answer.

"No, it's because you're the one who fills my soul. I don't ever want to lose that," I said shaking my head. "I don't ever want to lose you..."

"Skye, I know that you two have kissed. I've seen it in his thoughts. The thing at the gazebo…did you think I wouldn't see? It took all of me not to rip his fucking head off," he growled. He was pissed, his jaw tightened and his fists clenched.

Okay I wasn't expecting that.

"Edward, I'm not going to lie. I have feelings for Jazz. I care a lot about him but I will never be more than just friends with him. I love you and he's your brother. Too many other hearts would be broken in the process. And yes we've kissed, but we've kissed in front of you. It's never been anything obscene or too intimate. We're just showing we care for each other, that's all it is, I swear," I said pulling his face to mine. "I told you, you're the only man for me and I meant that. Jazz is a good guy with a great heart and he would be so honored Edward."

I looked at Edward who was looking at our babies contemplating his answer.

He took a deep breath.

"I know you mean what you're saying. That you're doing it because you're grateful for his friendship but I can't do it Skye. You'll have to choose another name."

I looked at him. I didn't want to fight with him about this and I didn't want to ruin this moment. He had his reasons. And I knew they were mostly due to his stupid pride and insane jealousy. But he said 'no' so I accepted his answer because these were our children and we made them together.

"Fine Eddie, you win," I said. "We'll think of a different name."

********

Edward

Okay, so how immature was I being? I was a mad and a little hurt that Skye wanted to name one of our sons after Jasper. How could I do that knowing how she felt about him, and how he felt about her? If I didn't want my son named after Jasper it was my prerogative. He's my damn son.

I sighed.

Why did I feel like I was just being an ass? He'd never done anything to hurt me or Skye and I knew he never would. I'd seen him kiss her in his head and in front of me, and he never once got out of line. It was always quick pecks to the lips, shit even Em kissed her that way. The difference was I could feel the love radiating off of Jazz when he did it. I'm sure everyone else did as well, including Alice. Why was she taking it so well? Did she have more faith in them than I did? I wanted to trust him. And Skye has asked me time and again to trust her and have faith in our love.

I closed my eyes.

I wasn't sure if I could.

JR was stirring and left out a soft whimper, he was hungry.

"I think he's hungry Eddie," she said, and I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, me too. I'll get the bottle," I said, rising off the bed.

She grabbed my arm.

"Wait... I want to try something first. My tante and mom nursed but I wasn't sure what to expect with our babies. I want to try it, since they don't have teeth," she said, slipping her gown off her shoulders.

I watched as she brought JR to her breast. He rooted a little then his tiny mouth opened up. He latched onto Skye's breast without hesitation and began sucking greedily. Skye looked at me in disbelief.

"He likes my milk." She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, mon amour." I smiled, pointing at my head.

I couldn't believe Skye was nursing our son and he loved it. He wanted her milk more than the blood. How strange.

His eyes open and he stared at her face like he was studying it. She looked down at him and laughed through her tears.

"My goodness Edward, they even have your beautiful green eyes," she said stroking JR's hair.

I smiled.

"I know, it's a little scary how much they favor me," I said, sitting down on the bed to watch my wife feed my son.

JR's tiny hand found its way to Skye's breast and rested there. He shut his eyes and continued sucking. Just then Edric started to whimper.

"Will you hand him to me?" She asked.

I wrapped the baby back up and handed him to Skye. She cradled him in her free arm and brought him to her other breast. Just like JR he latched on immediately and began to nurse. I was astonished at how human they were, knowing how much vampire was in them. They were more vampire than Nessie and yet this seemed so… normal. Being nursed by their mother was comforting and it made them happy and content. Her milk soothed their human hunger pangs and their vampire thirst.

"Skye, this is amazing, look at them," I said kissing her.

"I know, I would've never thought..." she grinned. "I think it's time we officially introduced our sons to the family."

"Okay, I'll go get them," I said and flitted down the stairs.

****

When I came back up everyone was with me. Skye had covered herself with a blanket. I went and sat next to her.

"First, I just wanted to thank Carlisle and Edward for delivering my babies," she said and I kissed her head.

"You're welcome Skye," Carlisle said smiling.

"Where are they anyway?" he asked looking around. I knew he could hear them sucking and swallowing.

"You're not going to believe this," I said smiling at my dad. I slowly pulled the blanket back, careful not to expose Skye but enough that everyone could see the twins fat little cheeks sucking away at Skye's breasts.

They all gasped, well my family did. Skye's family just awed.

"Well it's a good thing they don't have any teeth," Em said laughing.

"I don't think they would bite her if they did," I said confidently. "They love it and her too much. Besides, they love her milk," I said kissing the boys heads.

"While this is surprising, I'm not surprised that they like her milk. She is their mother and a hybrid. A mothers milk is made specifically for her child…I wonder…" he said in deep thought now. "Skye, can I have a sample of your milk? You know, after you finishing nursing them."

"Sure Carlisle." She laughed then turned her attention back to our family.

"We've given the boys names and we wanted to share them with you." She smiled and handed me JR.

"Will you burp him?" she asked I nodded as placed my son on my shoulder. I made small circles on his back. Did hybrid baby's need to burp?

A small rumbling came from JR's chest and he let out a small grumbling sound. I smiled. I guess they did need to burp if they were eating like human baby's.

She watched me and smiled.

"So that's JR aka baby number one," she said nodding to the baby in my arms. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. is his name."

"God that's a mouth full." Emmett chuckled. "I'm glad we're calling him JR."

We all laughed and Skye looked at the baby still nursing at her breast. "Baby number two here, the one with the mole on his cute little cheek is…"

Before she could finish I interrupted her.

"That little one is Edric Jasper Masen Cullen, we'll call him EJ," I said looking into Skye's eyes.

_"Edward, do you mean it? You're okay with it?"_

_"Yes, I was being an ass. I trust you and Jasper and your right he is honored."_ I turned to Jazz who was astonished.

"Edward, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said hugging him, but mindful of my son in my arms. "You're my brother and my wife's best friend. I know that if I couldn't, you would take care of my family for me."

"Yes, I would," Jazz said hugging me back. "Thank you for your trust Edward, and for this. It's truly an honor."

"You're welcome Jazz."

He walked over to the bed and sat next to Skye.

"Thanks Skye, I'm honored to have your son named after me." He smiled and kissed her quickly.

I groaned, I was never going to get use to this. I don't care how fucking innocent it was.

"It's just a peck... don't worry Ed, I never slip her the tongue." He laughed and planted another soft kiss on Skye's lips.

"You're really pushing it Jazz." I warned.

Then he stood and went to Alice and kissed her.

"So do I get to kiss Alice now?" I asked.

Alice laughed.

"Edward, you are too much like a real brother to me, that's weird."

"I was just kidding Alice," I said.

Alice was pretty, but she was right, we were too close and it would be really weird and awkward.

*********

Zeus walked to the side of the bed and sniffed at the baby in Skye's arms. He stood on his hind legs and started to climb into the bed.

"No Z!" I yelled at him and he whined.

"Eddie, he just wants to see the baby," she said turning to the big dog. "Z, you can see but you can't get in the bed with me until I heal up," she said rubbing his head.

The sucking noises under the blanket stopped and Skye fixed herself before removing the baby from underneath it. EJ's little eyes scanned the room. Zeus stood again and smelled the baby's little feet.

"See Z, now you have two baby brothers," she said showing him the baby.

The dog's tail started to wag and he took a long lick at the baby's foot. EJ smirked a crooked smile and pulled his foot back. We all laughed.

Skye yawned and that was Carlisle's clue to start shuffling everyone out.

"Come on everyone... Skye needs her rest," he said. "The babies will be here tomorrow."

PJ kissed Skye and his new nephews.

"God Skye, they're little Eddie's, you really had nothing to do with them did you?" PJ teased.

"Guess not, I'm just the womb for Edward's little clones." She laughed looking at me and I made a pouty face.

"Mon amour, you're so much more than that." I smiled putting JR in the bassinet.

"Wait until dad sees them... he'll be here tomorrow. I've already sent pictures to his phone." PJ laughed.

"Good, I miss him," she said as PJ heading for the door. "Hey PJ, thanks for the donation by the way." She pointing to the IV.

"Anything for you, Angel. Besides, who else has our fuck up DNA? I was the only one that could do it." He smiled. "Love ya sis, get some rest."

"I know, me too."

"Here give me the baby, and you get some sleep," I said kissing her nose.

"Will you wake me when they get hungry?"

"Yes, if you want me too."

"Yes, wake me. I don't know how long it will be until they get teeth so I want to enjoy being that close to them."

"Okay, I'll wake you." I promised.

*************

The next day Skye was up and about. She was moving slower than usual but she was healing very fast. I expected a full recovery by the middle of next week.

I took her lunch up to her and she ate it quickly.

"God I need a long, hot shower." She complained.

"Me too," I said checking the twins. "Mind if I join you?"

"I would really like that."

I turned the shower on and and stripped off my clothes. I came back to the bed and stood in front of her. She held her hands up so I could slide her gown off. I scooped her off the bed and she laid her head on my shoulder. I opened the shower and climbed in sitting her on the shower seat. She closed her eyes as the water ran over her entire body.

"Better now?" I asked and she nodded.

I took the body wash and lathered the washcloth. I slowly washed her body, starting with her back and neck and working my way all the way down to the soles her feet.

"You're too good to me," she said as I washed between her perfectly polished toes.

"You deserve it. You just gave birth to my babies, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," I said as I kissed her toes.

Her tiny finger ran across her scar.

"It isn't too bad is it?"

"Not at all. Carlisle is a surgical genius, it will barely scar," I said as I ran my cool lips over the wound, kissing her stomach.

I felt her hands in my wet hair. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Not yet mon amour, your body is not ready." She rolled her eyes and groaned in disappointment.

I pulled her down to sit in front of me. I grabbed the shampoo and kissed her back between the shoulder blades.

"Here, let me wash your hair, a consolation prize." I teased.

She loved it when I washed her hair.

"Eddie, do you know how sexy it is when a man washes his woman's hair. It's so intimate and loving."

I'm glad it makes you happy," I said.

"It makes me more than happy…" she said getting on her knees, and turning to face me.

She eyeballed my cock.

"I know you can't have me right now but that doesn't mean I can't have you." She smiled.

"Skye…" I tried to protest but my cock was already hard and taking over my thinking.

"Don't worry Eddie, unlike my pussy, my mouth is totally fuckable right now." She grinned and licked her lips.

_Fuck... this woman... I swear._

"Well then open up for me my love." She did and I grabbed her soapy hair and pushed my cock into her hot mouth.

She groaned around me, the vibration caused me to shiver.

"Fuck Skye…you know how much I love your mouth. Shittt...!" I cursed, trying to keep my composure. My head fell back to the shower wall.

She didn't speak. She just continued bobbing her pretty head like a good girl.

I watched her and her eyes met mine. We held our stare as our thoughts connected.

She continued her assault.

"Shittt...god damn it!" Was all I could manage as I grabbed her head and pushed roughly into her throat, bursting in her mouth. She swallowed my seed and licked her swollen lips.

I leaned into her and pulled her mouth to mine.

"We'll never make a baby that way," I whispered.

"I'm pretty sure that there's plenty more where that came from." She smiled.

"Touché mon amour, and it's all for you." I kissed her.

****

Skye sat on the bed while Alice brushed and braided her hair for her.

"Eddie, have you and Carlisle figured out how fast the twins will age yet?" Skye asked.

"No, that could take weeks. I can tell you that it's slower than Nessie, a lot slower in fact. They don't even have teeth. You know, that's why they were so afraid when you went into labor. They would have never been able to get out of the sac," I said. "I'm glad that we could hear them and speak to them, they could've broken every bone in your body trying to free themselves."

Skye grabbed my hand.

"But that didn't happen. They're fine, I'm fine, and they're safe because of their handsome and smart father." She winked and Alice made a puking face.

"Do they have any gifts other than the blocking?" She asked, ignoring Alice.

"Well, they're very intelligent, and can communicate very well even though they don't speak aloud yet. They have some kind of connection. They can sense and communicate with each other. How strong and how developed that is I'm not sure yet. I have a feeling it will get stronger in time though." I speculated. "If there's anything more than that it hasn't presented it self yet."

"Well that's not too bad I guess. It could always be worst, like moving objects around with your brain." She said, laughing at herself.

Alice stood up.

"Okay, all done Skye."

"Thanks Alice," Skye said looking toward the door. It opened and the rest of the women piled into our room to coo at the babies.

I kissed Skye's nose.

"That's my cue. I'll be downstairs watching the game with the guys if you need me. I'm officially off diaper duty as of now. I think you ladies can handle that."

Skye smiled and kissed at the air.

"I love you too." I smiled.


	20. Dating Again

**I don't own Twilight. Love to my reviewers and those putting me on their favorites. Even if you're not leaving reviews, I'm still flattered. Much love. Oh yeah this chap is pretty much a long ass lemon so fair warning. What....? They were catching up. LRC**

20. Dating Again

Skye

The twins were three months old now. Eddie and I had moved into our house, but it was like we never left his parents home. Someone was always at our place or we were always over there. PJ was staying with us but was preparing for a trip home. He and Kelly were tired of phone sex apparently and I think he was going to tell her about our family soon.

Nessie and Jake still came over every weekend. She loved her brothers and was very attentive to them. If they coo'd she jump to pick them up. I told her that she was spoiling them and soon they'd be on her heels all the time. She just laughed and said she wouldn't have it any other way. I asked her when she was going to start trying and she laughed.

"Oh, I'm so not ready for that yet. I was just born not to long ago," she said. "I just look like a grown woman. I think I need more life experience before I even consider children. Besides, I don't even think I can."

"That's what I thought too." I smiled at her.

"Good answer, Ness," Eddie said glaring at Jake as if daring him to knock up his daughter. I just shook my head, poor Nessie. Eddie could be the most loving, caring, overbearing and stubborn man I ever knew and he was ten times worst when it came to the women in his life.

The twins were big of course for their ages, looking more like five or six month olds, but their aging was steady. Carlisle and Edward thought that they would age slowly thanks to my potion and my genetics. They estimated that the aging would stop in fifteen to seventeen years if it kept at the same rate. The boys would probably look like they were in their early 20's. So they would be my babies longer than I expected and that was okay with me. I wanted to watch them grow up.

Their teeth had started to come in about a month ago but I was still nursing them. They enjoyed it, so did I and they knew better than to bite. They were venomous like most male hybrids. My brother and cousins venom only stung and numbed, it wouldn't change a human to a vampire but it could make them sick for days.

We found out that my milk was very close to the composition of blood which explained its pink hue. It was very rich in hemoglobin which explained why my babies preferred it. It was the perfect mix of both worlds. The only thing was I still had to consume blood daily, not as much as when I was pregnant but still I had to drink at least a pouch a day. I was trying to wean myself and the twins off the human blood and switch them to our 'vegetarian' lifestyle, so whenever he hunted, Eddie would bring me something fresh home. I flat out refused to drink cold blood. The transition was a slow one to say the least.

The boys hadn't developed any new talents, but the connection between them was getting stronger everyday, both Eddie and I could feel it. Eddie would test them by taking one of them into another room and showing him something. Then he would ask the other what his brother had. They were always right. It was like they could have one pair of senses or thoughts for the both of them when they wanted to.

My dad had been coming up on a regular basis since the twins arrived. He wanted to be apart of the boys life. He loved them so much and I liked watching him with them. He and Em talked all the time about teaching them to play baseball and football. Eddie just sat back smiling as he watched them banter back and forth.

I missed my wonderful husband. He had gone back to work just this month and it was killing me to be apart from him. He cut his hours back so he could be home more but it was still rough. We hadn't had much time together since the boys were born. We always had a house full of people or our hands full with the twins.

We managed to have sex, and believe me that's all it was. Just quickies here and there. Whenever and wherever we could get it in before the babies interrupted or he had to run to the hospital. I really missed the marathon love making we had and the cuddling afterward. Would we ever have that again or was our life just bottles and shitty pampers now?

And yes there were shitty pampers. The twins mostly nursed but had recently started solid food. Unlike the blood, it wasn't absorbed into their bodies, and well, what goes in must come out. Diaper duty wasn't one of Eddie's favorite things to do either. He was already trying to teaching them to tell him when they needed to go to the bathroom. He would hold them above the toilet with his head turned away. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen.

*******

PJ and I were down at the river swimming with the twins and Z. They loved the water just like me.

"Not too far out!" I said to PJ who had Edric on his back.

"Skye, he's fine, I got him!" He called back but was swimming toward the shore.

I got out and sat JR on the blanket. I kissed his head and gave him a cookie. PJ ran over to us and placed EJ on the blanket. EJ crawled over to his brother and tried to swipe his cookie. JR's little growl rumbled in his chest, to which EJ did the same.

"Well I can see you both not only look like daddy, but have his terrible temper as well," I said, giving EJ a cookie.

"Come Z, you want a cookie too?" I asked throwing one up in the air. He jumped and caught it in his mouth, which caused the twins to squeal and clap their little hands together.

"You guys are so silly," I said tickling their bellies as they rolled around on the blanket.

They both laughed and crawled to my lap. I pulled them up kissing their cute dimpled faces.

"Mommy loves you," I said between kisses, squeezing them both.

"Hey, save some for me," Eddie said as I turned to his up coming approach.

He lay on the blanket and grabbed the boys kissing them.

"Daddy loves you too." He smiled looking at the boys.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I thought I lived here. Am I at the wrong house?" He teased.

"Okay smart ass."

"I got someone to cover the rest of my shift and left work early. I've missed you, so I planned a little date for us tonight."

"A date? What kind of date?"

"A just me and you kind of a date. No babies, just mommy and daddy time," he said winking.

"I don't know Eddie..."

"Skye, Esme and Rose are going to babysit the twins for us. We'll be back in the morning..."

"The morning! Edward, I can't stay away from them all night," I said.

"Skye, you got stock piles of breast milk in the freezer and they'll sleep all night. We'll be home shortly after they wake. You won't miss anything," he said reaching for my hand. "I know it's hard for you to be apart from them, but Skye, we need this. I need this. I need you. Please." He begged.

I can't believe I was making my husband beg me to go spend time and make sweet love with him. I knew this was hard for him too. We went from making love almost every night to quickies on the kitchen counter every blue moon.

I sighed.

"Okay, you're right, we need this. So where are you taking me that requires and overnight stay?"

"You'll see, come on, let's go get cleaned up," he said pulling me to my feet.

"PJ, I'm going back up to the house, you coming?" I asked as he came from up under the water.

"No, me and Z are going to swim some more," he said, running ashore to kiss the twins.

"Que' pasa, Eddie?" he asked as they did their hand shake.

"Nothing much, care if I steal your sister for awhile?" He winked.

"Naw, go on and take her."

"So good to see you care, PJ." I teased. "I'll see you later," I said kissing his cheek

We picked up the twins and headed for the house as PJ ran back to the river.

****

Edward

Skye and I took Edward and Edric back to the house and she gave them a bath. She didn't want them to smell like river water the rest of the evening. I watched as Skye washed their little tan bodies and hair, which had turned to a light copper color from sitting in the sun all day, everyday, with Skye. It made their green eyes really stand out.

My sons were the spitting image of me as a baby and as a boy. I was so happy to have them in my life. And I was truly grateful to the woman who gave them to me.

I went and kissed her neck.

"Good you're here." She smiled, pulling them from the tub and handed them to me.

"Can you get their pajamas on please? I need to take a shower."

I took the boys in the nursery and lay them both in one crib while I dressed them. They laughed and coo'd at me while I made faces at them.

Once I got them dressed and we were finished playing. They let me know they were hungry and wanted Skye. I took them into our bedroom.

"Skye, they're hungry, do you want me to make them a bottle?" I asked.

"No I'm done," she said as she came from the bathroom in a short, dark blue, silk robe. Her hair was wrapped in a tight bun.

I could feel my cock getting hard as I watched her sashay around the room.

_"You look so sexy in that robe, mon amour. Can we start the evening early?"_

_"Let me feed the babies first Edward, then we'll talk." _She smiled walking toward me.

She took JR from my arms and I used my now freed hand to grab her ass and pull her to me.

Oh shit...no panties. She kissed me and turned to walk away. I saw her cheeks peaking under the short robe. Now I was super hard.

She sat on the chaise. I shifted EJ to my shoulder and kissed his little face. I sat on the bed and watched as Skye opened her robe exposing her full, heavy breast. She nuzzled JR next to it and he latched on. She could only feed them one at a time now. They were too big to both fit on her lap.

JR reached up to touch her chin whiled he nursed and she bent her head down to kiss his little fingers, which made his eyes smile. No matter how many times I watched her like this with our sons it still got to me. Just the fact that they could have this comfort and special time with her was overwhelming. I had never seen anything more beautiful than my wife nursing our sons. The image was forever burned in my memory as one of the best.

She caught me staring at her and held her hand out for me.

"Come here." She called and I walked to her and sat EJ on the cushion next to us.

"What is it, mon amour?" she smiled.

"I just love to watch you with them." I smiled back.

She leaned in to kiss me and I gladly accepted her lips. We kissed passionately, getting lost in the kiss. I grabbed the back of her neck trying to pull her closer. JR reached up and rubbed my chin. I broke the kiss laughing. I looked down at him and kissed his forehead.

"Okay JR, I know it's your time with mommy. I just wanted a little kiss." I smiled at him as he closed his eyes.

He fell into a deep sleep as always after a warm bath and eating. I took him from Skye's lap and his bronze curls tickled my cheek as I lay him across my chest. I slowly walked him to the nursery as Skye held her arms out for EJ.

"Come on big boy, your turn." She smiled pulling him to the other breast.

******

After EJ dozed off, I put him in the nursery with his brother and rushed back to Skye before she got dressed.

I ran to the room and Skye was on the floor on her knees looking under the bed, her naked ass tooted in the air.

_Now that is a beautiful sight_. I thought and my eyebrow rose. I descended to my knees.

"Eddie, I dropped my diamond earring. I think it rolled under here," she said reaching under the bed, but I was barely listening. I was removing my clothes.

"Do you think you could get it for meee…" she stuttered out as I slid into her moaning.

"Well, I got something for you, mon amour… but it's not your earring..." I teased, grabbing her hips to pull her onto me further.

Her head came up and she moaned.

I pushed her head back toward the floor softly and she complied. Head down, ass up...perfect.

"I like this position," I growled. "You know you can't go walking around here with your naked ass hanging out your robe and not expect me to take it." I continued palming her ass, rubbing my tattoo.

"Umm…take it Edward, its yours," she moaned.

"Yes… that's what I like to hear," I growled.

I started out with long, deep strokes, to allow her body to warm up to me. Then I gripped her hips tighter, thrusting roughly into her wetness causing her to squeal. She was there already. Her body blushed pink and I watched her head fly up as she came.

The action caused her back to arch and I fell deeper into her sweet pussy. I wasn't ready to let mine go yet, today was a day of changes for us. There would be no more quickies to get us through the day.

I slowed down my pace and nibbled her shoulder. Her skin was becoming slick under my hands. I hadn't worked her body this hard since she had gotten too big with my babies.

"You okay, you with me love?" I grinned.

"Yes, Edward, yes!" she panted softly.

"Good girl," I said pulling her hair free and wrapping my hand in it.

I pulled her up on her knees and leaned her against the bed. I ran my tongue across her back from shoulder to shoulder, licking the salty, sweetness from her skin.

I slapped her ass.

_Whack!_

She moaned.

"Stick it out for me!" I ordered in a soft whisper and she complied with a hiss.

I got on my knees and spread her legs open. I positioned myself under her ass on my knees, her thighs on the outside of mine. She hovered above me so I had perfect access, the perfect angle to her sweet abyss.

"You like sitting on my lap?" I asked.

She just nodded.

I put my free arm behind me to support myself. I pulled her hair to bring her down on me and I used my knees to thrust up into her.

"Oh Shit!" she yelled, her knees damn near giving out.

I made her ride me reverse cowgirl, hard and continuously while I thrust up into her. She gave as good as I got but if she slowed I'd tug her hair and she'd pick up her pace. I planted small kisses to the back of her neck. I watched as she bit into the edge of the mattress to keep from screaming, only soft whimpers escaping her throat. I felt her juices running down my thighs and dripping from my balls.

"My, my, you seem to like this position," I said, letting her hair go so I could slap her ass.

_Whack!_

She bounced hard on me and I felt her walls tighten tightly around me. She really liked that, and I loved that she liked it. I picked up my pace. I was close, but she had to go first.

"Do it again!" She begged.

I smiled crookedly.

_Whack!_

Her head flew up and she screamed out my name. A rush of warm liquid flowed onto my thighs and that did me in. I was cumming, and cumming hard.

Did she do what I think she just did?

"Mon amour, I didn't know you were an ejaculator," I said as she fell back on my lap.

"Neither did I..." she panted, leaning all her weight on me.

I sat back and softly ran my hands over her breasts and stomach.

"You know what this means right?" I asked, kissing her ear.

She shook her head.

"Now I'll accept nothing less. If you don't squirt for me...I don't stop," I whispered.

She turned her head sideways to look at me.

"Edward..." she moaned.

"Nothing less..." I said, slowly running my tongue over her lips.

********

We were getting dressed when the door bell rang. I looked at Skye. She looked back at me.

"You got me flowers?" She asked.

I shook my head 'no' and went to answer the door.

I opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked the delivery boy.

"I have a bouquet of flowers for a Ms. Angelique Skye Moreau," he said.

"Cullen." I corrected him.

"Excuse me sir?" He looked confused.

"Cullen, her name is Cullen now. Nevermind, do I need to sign something?"

"No sir, I was to leave them if no one answered." He smiled.

"Okay, well thanks," I said as I took the flowers from him and handed him a fifty.

"Shit, thanks mister," he said running to his truck.

As he pulled off Esme and Rosalie pulled into the driveway. I left the door open for them and went to put the flowers on the dining room table. Skye was on her way downstairs in a beautiful red mini cocktail dress. I watched her as she walked down the stairs. The color was doing beautiful things to her dark golden skin. I held my hand out to her.

"You look beautiful, Skye. The babysitters are here, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready. I hope I'm dressed appropriately since I don't know where we're going." She smiled.

"You're great. I'm not sure about the stilettos, but I'm sure you'll take them off anyway," I said.

"So who are the flowers from?" she asked.

"Don't know, I didn't look. But they must be from someone that doesn't know you're a married woman now. They were sent for Angelique Moreau," I said somewhat annoyed.

"Hmm... I wonder who that could be?" she said heading toward the dining room.

Esme and Rose came in and shut the door.

"Mom, Rose, thanks for doing this," I said as my mom hugged me.

"Of course, anytime Edward. Where are my handsome grandsons?" She smiled.

"Sleeping in the nursery. Skye just fed them but there's milk the freezer if they wake. Rose you know how to thaw it out right?"

"Yes Edward," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, well they should sleep through the night..."

"It's okay Edward it's not like we need the sleep." Mom laughed.

Skye came out the dining room with a stern look on her face that caused me some concern.

"Skye, you okay?"

"Yes, are you ready to go?" she said as she hugged my mom and Rose.

"Yeah, sure," I said taking her hand.

We said our goodbyes and our thank you's and headed out into the twilight.

****

Skye

He led me off the porch and onto the path that led to the river. I looked at him.

"Are we going for a swim?" I asked looking at him then my dress.

He smiled.

"Not yet, I thought we'd have dinner first. And if you're up to it later we'll swim a little. Then... bless the boat."

"You're taking me out on the river?"

"No, we're going out on the ocean tonight, just the two of us."

I looked at him and smiled as he led me to the boat house.

He helped me onto the boat and started it up. Just then PJ came out the boat house and handed him a bag.

"Have fun sis." He smiled going back into the house.

"Thanks... I didn't know he was in on this," I said to Eddie

"Someone had to let the caterers on the boat to set up," he said as the boat pulled away from the dock.

****

The night was warm and the stars were bright in the night sky. The moon was full and seemed very close to us as we floated carelessly on the calm quiet ocean. I felt that if I tried hard enough I could reach out and grab it.

I had dinner and now we were laying on the boat deck on a make shift bed watching the stars float by.

Eddie picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to me. I licked the chocolate from his cool fingertips.

"I love chocolate covered strawberries." I smiled.

"I know and I love watching you eat them." He smiled as I licked my lips.

I rolled on top of him laughing.

"You do? What's so interesting about that?"

"Are you kidding?" He closed his eyes as if imagining it as he spoke. "The way you wrap your lips around it when you bite into it. The sucking noises you make trying to keep the juice from escaping. The way the red of the skin stains your lips, even the way your tongue dances in your mouth as you chew. It's so…erotic. Why do you think I keep you supplied with them?" he asked.

"I thought you did it because you love me and you wanted me to be happy." I teased.

"Oh I do. But I also do it because I love to watch you eat them. I love watching that beautiful mouth of yours. Whether it's eating out of my hands or wrapped around my cock. It's truly amazing what you can do with that mouth, mon amour."

"So you like...?" I whispered against his lips.

"I love..." he said sliding the straps of my dress off my shoulders.

"So how about that swim?" he asked, slowing pulling the zipper down my back.

"I didn't bring my swim suit." I teased as he released my hair.

He ran his hands through it and buried his face in my neck as it fell over my shoulders.

"Skye, we're in the ocean, who's going to see besides the fish?" he asked trailing kisses down my neck.

"So were skinny dipping tonight?"

I felt him nod and I pulled away gently. He groaned my name. I stood up in front of him and let my dress fall to the boat deck.

He got on his knees and crawled to me. He licked up my leg until he reached the hot spot between my legs. He buried his face there and grabbed my ass forcing his face deeper. I felt him kissing me through the lace. My head fell forward and my eyes met his. I gripped his head for support as he pulled my red lacy boy shorts down to my feet. I stepped out of them and he brought them to his nose and took a long sniff.

"Umm..." he growled and ran his nose up my inner thigh. He crossed my groin to my silky folds.

I grinned as he threw my leg over his shoulder, his long, cool tongue tracing my clit, eyes watching me. I took a handful of his hair and softly pulled his face into me. He complied by swiftly taking my clit into his mouth, sucking it as his tongue rapidly danced across the sensitive inner nub.

"Yes, that's it!" I panted.

He ran his hands up my thighs and firmly gripped my ass, kneading it in his hands. I was getting close and one of his hands left my ass. Suddenly I felt two fingers slide into me. My hips gyrated over them and his face.

"Oh shit, Edward... I'm going to cum!"

_"Squirt on my face, let me taste you..." he said wordlessly._

He stroked my g-spot roughly and I lost control. I let go. I felt the fierceness of my orgasm and I heard Edward's pleasured moans as he drank me in. When his thirst for me was quenched he let my leg down.

"It seems having my babies has done wonderful things _to..._" he said, stroking my now very full hips and round ass "...and _for_ your body. It's so much more susceptible to me, more complacent." He continued kissing my hips as he pulled me down to him. "I love it." He smiled.

He stroked my face waiting for me to come down.

"Join me when you're ready but don't forget to lower the latter before you come in." He smiled removing his clothes quickly. He walked to the edge of the boat and dove into the water. I walked to the side and looked over.

"Come on in, the water feels great!" He called to me smiling.

I pressed the button to lower the latter then went to get fresh towels and our robes from below deck. I sat them on the table near the I-pod deck and pushed play. Maroon 5's 'She will be loved' came on first and I joined Eddie in the water.

*******

He was right the water was warm and very dark. We played and dunked each other in the water. Then I was just still... taking it all in. It's a strangely calming feeling having fish swim between your legs and around your body. It's also very humbling and a bit overwhelming to be surrounded by nothing but water as far as your eyes can see.

"Want to let me in so I can see what you're thinking about?" Eddie asked, swimming up behind me.

"I'm not really thinking about anything in particular. Just taking it all in. It's beautiful out here, so peaceful. We needed this, this alone time together. I've missed us."

"I've missed us as well." He kissed my neck. "You ready to go back up?"

I nodded and he took my hand. We swam to the boat.

Once on deck we dried each other off and put our robes on to warm up. Carlos Santana's 'Smooth' came on and Eddie grabbed my hand.

"Let's dance."

I laughed throwing my head back and took his hand. He spun me into his arms and we swayed seductively to the sounds of the music. Eddie turned me so that my back was to his chest. He grabbed my hips pulling them into him so he could grind into my ass. He started to sing in my ear and yes he could sing. Was there anything he couldn't do to perfection?

_"…You got the kinda lovin' that could be so smooth yeah, give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it…_" he crooned.

I took my arms and wrapped them around the back of his head, leaning my head back into his shoulder. His mouth came down to my exposed neck and he kissed it softly. He ran his hands to the belt on my robe and quickly untied it. He slowly pulled it from my shoulders kissing every bit of exposed skin as it fell to the wooden deck. I continued dancing naked with his hands exploring and touching me erotically.

"Damn, you're so beautiful..." he hissed keeping up the rhythm.

His kisses rained over my shoulders as his hands fondled my breasts. Our dancing continued.

The music changed to something slower, Journey's 'Open arms'.

I loved this song.

I turned to face Edward. He had that crooked smile on his face as he bent down to kiss me.

"Get up here," he said and I jumped into his arms.

He easily lifted me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He cupped my ass and lifted me higher taking my breast into his mouth.

"You don't think the twins will mind sharing do you?" he asked smiling.

I shook my head.

"Good, because I've been dying to taste you," he said sucking my breast.

I felt my milk let down but he didn't stop as the warm liquid filled his mouth. He kept going so I let him drink from me. There was something erotic about it. It was turning me on to watch him enjoy me this way.

He dropped slowly to his knees on our make shift bed. I slid the robe from his body. His cock was already hard and at my entrance. I pushed down onto him and he moaned around my nipple as my body gripped him. I rested my arms on his shoulders and locked my hands in his hair.

I rode him slow but hard. I wanted him, all of him buried deep inside me. I felt like I couldn't get him close enough, deep enough. He suckled at my breasts never diverting his attention away from them too long.

"Angel, you taste sooo good..." he moaned.

"Thank you Edward."

He lay back and watched me with his golden eyes as I rode him. Every once and awhile he'd sit up to feast on my breasts.

After I came he rolled me on my back and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly ground his hips into mine. My back arched and my head fell over the pillow. He took the opportunity to suck the skin on my neck. I closed my eyes and purred beneath him.

He wrapped his arms under my head, his hands getting lost in my hair and pulled our foreheads together. I opened my eyes and they were instantly met with his. His pumping continued but remained slow and steady.

_"Do you know how much I love you Skye?"_

_"Yes, Edward... I know." _I responded bring my hands to his back. Now we were connected at every point. Our foreheads still touching he tilted his mouth to meet mine and we climaxed together.

We made slow love all night on the deck of our boat, under the stars and in the moonlight. I was so happy lying here cuddled underneath Edward. I had my babies, my Eddie and my family. My life was full of happiness. I had everything I'd always dreamed of.

Eddie pulled me closer and wrapped us up in a blanket. He dug his hands into my thick hair and massaged my scalp. I let out a long sigh before I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

"Edward, you are the love of my life," I said feeling groggy.

"And you are mine Angel. I love you."

****

I woke up the next morning in the plush bed below deck. There was juice and homemade muffins on the dresser and the boat was moving. We we're on our way home.

I grabbed a muffin and a sheet off the bed. I wrapped it around me and went out on the deck. Eddie was in the control room. I opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning handsome," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his back.

"Good morning, Angel," he said pulling my hands to his lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well, thank you. You moved me inside?" I asked.

"Yes, the ocean air got a little cool last night. I didn't want you to be cold."

He turned to face me.

"Last night was wonderful by the way." He bent over to kiss me.

"Yes, it was," I said when he released my lips.

I inhaled his scent and licked it from my lips.

"Time to go home already huh?" I said biting my muffin.

"Angel, we can do this every weekend if you want to. I'm sure mom won't mind keeping the boys for us."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." I smiled at him.

****

I slowly walked up the path to the house while Eddie secured the boat.

"Welcome home," Rose said as I walked in the door. "From the glow coming off of you I think it's safe to assume that my brother handled his business."

I snickered.

"As always Rose."

"Of course he did. I've taught all my boys not to be selfish lovers. They know that pleasing their woman will give them pleasure as well. If she's happy, he will be happy," Esme said winking.

We both looked at her.

"You talk about sex with them...you're their mother...for intents purposes anyway!?" I said. My dad would never discuss sex with me.

"What does that mean? I'm a woman first. I know what women like, and besides they ask me. I want them to be good at everything they do."

Rose and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Well you taught them well," we said in unison.

"Thank you. But I can't take all the credit, they talk with Carlisle more than they do with me. Like father like sons." She smiled and we all laughed.

Eddie walked in the house.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing...just talking sex with your mom," I said.

His head snapped up.

"Skye…please don't discuss our sex life with my mom."

"What Eddie, I didn't give details. Besides it seems mom has given you a few pointers in the past." I smiled. "I'm glad you took her advice."

"Oh hell... where are my sons? I need some testosterone in the room," Eddie said rubbing his forehead.

"They're taking a nap Edward so don't disturb them," Rose said laughing.

Esme and I were talking about the house and what would be our next project when she asked me out of the blue why I had thrown the beautiful bouquet of Calla lilies in the trash. Edward turned to look at me.

"What...you threw them out? Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Shit... I didn't want to do this in front of mom and Rose.

I took a deep breath because the shit was about to hit the fan now.

"Because, Edward, they were from Damien." I cringed.

He let out a loud growl.

"What the fuck!? Why does he want me to fuck him up?! Why can't he just get the fuck over it?" He shouted.

He was pissed. How many times did he just drop the F bomb in front of his mom?

"Edward, it's partially my fault…" I said looking at the floor.

"Skye, it's not your fault. He's a fucking nut!"

"Edward...he sent the flowers to tell me he was looking forward to our meeting next week."

I stepped back and covered my ears, he was getting ready to blow. I could feel it.


	21. The Meeting

**I don't own Twilight. So.... what do you think so far? Let me know. **

**21. The Meeting**

Skye

The sound coming from Eddie was an animalistic roar.

I stepped back from him.

When the sound ended he glared at me. His eyes were no longer their beautiful shade of gold but a color as black as the night sky.

"What fucking meeting, Angelique!?" he roared, stalking toward me. "Please don't fucking say what I think you're going to fucking say!"

He moved closer to me and Rose stepped closer to him.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Rose!" He snapped at her. "This is between me and my conniving ass wife!" he hissed, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Edward, watch your mouth! Don't talk to your wife like that!" Esme growled.

I pushed Rosalie back.

"Its okay Rose. He's not going to hurt me." I assured her then turn to Eddie. "Eddie, I had to. You would have made me put it off again and this has to be addressed."

"Don't- you- fucking -Eddie -me! You should have told me...asked me! I should have been included on this decision!" He was beyond angry and he was hurt.

"You didn't do this alone! Who set it up!?" he yelled.

"I did, Edward," Carlisle said coming through the front door, followed by Jazz. I should've known Alice would send them.

"Skye asked me to. She's right son, it needs to be addressed. The sooner we do this, the sooner you two can move on." He sighed.

"Carlisle, you had no right to do this behind my back, it's my wife, my children's mother! And you…you should have trusted me!" he said, roaring at me.

"I'm sorry we went behind your back, Edward, but you did agree to the meeting. Skye was supposed to tell you as soon as it was scheduled," Carlisle said looking at me.

The babies were stirring upstairs. Edward had woke them up with his yelling.

"Rose, Esme, would you mind getting the twins?" I asked softly.

"No, don't get them! Mom, I'm sorry, but I want everyone out of my fucking house...right now!" Edward said.

"Edward!! What's wrong with you!?" I yelled. "I'm sorry guys, you don't have to leave."

"No, it's okay Skye, we'll go. Call me later and we'll talk," mom said hugging me, glaring at Eddie.

_"You better watch yourself young man. The shit you're pulling right now is beyond rude. I taught you better."_

Edward hung his head then turned to go up the stairs but he made no apologies.

"Thanks again for watching the boys," I said to her and Rose. They both nodded and walked to the car.

Eddie went to the twins as I showed them out.

Jazz stopped on the porch.

_"Do you want me to stick around? Are you okay?"_

But before I could answer Edward was on the top stair.

"Cut the fucking knight in shining armor routine Jasper...just get out!"

Jazz started pushing pass me.

"No Jazz!" I shouted, jumping in front of him. "I don't need that right now. He's just mad please, don't make it worse."

"He needs ta learn some fuckin' manners, Angel," Jazz said, his southern drawl heavy because he was mad.

"And I guess you're going to teach me, huh Jasper!?" Eddie called out.

"Edward, stop it!" I yelled, looking up the stairs. I could see his jaw tightening.

"Jazz, just go on home. Let me talk to him." I turned back to face him.

"Alright beautiful, text me later?" he asked, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I nodded and Eddie growled.

I shut and locked the door as they drove away then went upstairs to face the music.

****

Eddie had one baby in each arm and was rocking them both back to sleep when I walked into the nursery.

"Are you ready to talk and not yell at me?" I asked quietly.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look up from staring at the babies faces, so I continued.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't include you, but I knew you'd tell me to wait and I need this over with. I won't keep worrying about this. It's always in the back of my mind and it's driving me crazy." I sighed heavily. "I know I should've told you yesterday when the flowers came but I didn't want to ruin our date."

"You're a hypocrite!" he said roughly. "You go around here preaching to me about trusting you and you don't even trust me enough to think I'd stick to my word. I told you at the family meeting we would set it up after the babies were born and I meant that. I don't like that I didn't have any say in this, that I'm not going and that it's so soon. We should've waited, planned better. If something happens to you Skye…" he said shaking his head, laying the babies back in their cribs.

"I do trust you Edward, but I knew you'd react this way. So did Carlisle, that's the only reason he agreed to set it up first and tell you after. He knew you'd say no and to wait. Don't be mad at him and Jazz for what I asked them to do. They were just helping me."

We left the nursery and shut the door softly.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings as well. But if all goes well we won't ever have to worry about Damien again."

****

Edward

Surely she didn't believe that. The only way to truly get rid of him is to kill and burn his ass. I would let her do it her way first and then I would do it my way.

I turned to her trying to keep calm.

"I accept your apology because I love you and I don't want you leaving here next week with things bad between us."

I took her by the waist.

"I want to know everything about this trip, the who, what, why, when and where, do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Okay Eddie," she said poking her lips out for a kiss.

"I'm sorry for my behavior as well and I will be calling my family to apologize to them." I bent down to kiss her softly.

"You sure know how to ruin a good day." I teased, smiling crookedly.

"Well let me make it up to you..." she said grabbing my hand, leading me to our bedroom.

I watched her ass sway from side to side as she pulled me along. I'd follow that ass anywhere.

****

The morning they were scheduled to leave was Friday, so I made love to Skye every chance I got this week. I was marking my territory so to speak. I knew my essence would be coming off of her the entire time she was in London. It would take more than a few showers to wash me off. Just a little something for Damien to think about while he sat across from her.

The meeting itself was early Saturday morning around ten and was to take place in a small pub in London. One of Carlisle's old friends owned it and he was letting us use it for the day. It was neutral ground for the most part. Skye, Carlisle and Jazz would be staying at our house on the outskirts of the city during their visit, which would be brief. I wanted Skye back on the plane by Saturday night so their flight out was around four in the afternoon. This meant I would have my wife back to me Sunday afternoon at the latest. In and out, that's how I wanted it, so that's how Carlisle set it up.

I called Carlisle to let him know that we would be by the house soon to pick him and Jazz up. I heard the shower turn on and I flitted up the stairs to find Skye undressing in front of the mirror.

"Morning, beautiful," I said, standing in the door way.

"Good morning, handsome." She smiled.

"I spoke with Carlisle. They're ready to go when you are and I put everything in the car so you're all ready to go."

"The twins... are they up yet?" she asked.

I shook my head.

_"Well can I have one for the road then?" _She smiled.

I growled softly and flitted in front of her.

"You, my love, can have this anytime you want it," I whispered into her hair, rubbing my hardness against her lower belly. I lifted her onto the vanity and quickly dropped my boxer briefs.

I slowly spread her legs and watched her eyes roll back as I entered her. I grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter, which caused me to deeply penetrate her wetness. Her body responded by tightly contracting around me, milking me.

I moaned and took a deep breath. I almost lost it right then. I calmed myself as much as possible and slowly started to grind into her. She fell back on her elbows. Her head and shoulders knocking the mirror behind her.

I looked up and saw us fucking in the mirror. I watched myself as I hooked her legs over my forearms and started to quicken my rhythm.

Skye moaned and her breathing and gyrating increased.

I bent over and licked her nipples, slowly taking them into my mouth. I feasted on them while I took her over the edge.

I gently pulled her blushing body down so that she was lying flat on her back. I watched in the mirror as I tossed her legs over my shoulders. I turned my head from side to side to kiss her ankles. She smiled and opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you watching yourself in the mirror?" she asked.

"Yes..." I said smiling and kissing her calves.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yes..."

I ran my hand down her leg to her soft mound. I worked her clit with my thumb, using quick strokes while I worked her sweet pussy with long, deep strokes from my cock. I knew her body too well. This is how she needed it to give me what I wanted.

She moaned and arched her back.

"You know what I want Angel, don't hold it back," I said stroking her clit roughly now.

"Fuck, Edward!!" she screamed and I pinched her clit.

Bingo!

I pulled out of her quickly and put my mouth over her slit as she sprayed onto my tongue. I quickly drank her juices and drove my cock back into her before she had a chance to fully recover. My quick intrusion caused her to sit up gasping. I gripped her ass and fucked her furiously. She was half groaning, half grunting with each and every thrust.

My god she was tight.

I watched in the mirror as our bodies moved in sync with each other. When her next orgasm hit we climaxed together and she started trembling in my arms. My knees almost buckled from the strength us feeding off each other's orgasms.

I pulled her close and let the sensations subside. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I loved that I could do this to her. Make her turn into a quivering pile of putty in my hands.

I needed to sit down so I pulled her with me as I sat on the toilet. We sat there like this, with her straddling my lap for minutes on end. Everytime I tried to pull out of her, she'd whine and hold onto my neck tighter.

"Angel, as much as I would love to sit here buried in your sweetness, I have to get you ready or you'll miss your flight. The pilot won't wait forever."

She just nodded and started to rise.

I grabbed her waist. Damn it... I was getting hard again.

"What's wrong, Skye?" I asked, holding her to me.

"Nothing Edward..."

"Mon amour, it's okay if you're scared," I said cupping her face. She shut her eyes. "Look at me..."

She did.

"You're in the best hands. Jazz will bring you back home to me safely. It'll be fine, okay?"

She nodded.

"I love you forever," I said kissing her bottom lip, which had started to poke out.

"Me too Edward, always."

"It feels so good knowing that..." I kissed her, pushing her hair back "...now go on and take your shower. I'll get the twins ready then take mine while you eat."

She nodded and stood up slowly. My wet cock slapped my stomach softly as it let her body. I moaned closing my eyes briefly. I was already missing her heat. It was going to be a long damn weekend.

I made a mental note to get a mirror for the bedroom.

****

Skye

Eddie dropped us off at a small airport and the pilot took our bags. We had chartered a private plane to fly us to and from London. I was missing my babies and my husband before I even stepped foot on the plane.

"We'll be fine and so will you. Call me when you land." Eddie smiled.

He and the twins were staying at the house with the family so Esme could help him out.

I nodded and he pulled me into a fierce kiss that stole my breath away. I was crying so hard I couldn't see clearly. This was the first time I'd be away from him since we met. It was going to be a long ass weekend. I didn't even think I'd be able to go to sleep without him or Z next to me. I clearly didn't think this all the way through.

"I love you Angelique," he said kissing my tears away. "Please don't cry. I won't be able to let you go..."

"Okay..." I sniffed, trying to straighten up. "I love you too, and kiss my babies for me." I said pulling, reluctantly, away from him.

Eddie walked up to Jazz and spoke very quickly to him. Something about me and hands. I was getting better at catching the speed talk. The more I was around them the easier it got.

I waved and blew kisses to Eddie as the plane moved toward the runway. He still hadn't got in the car and I knew it was killing him to watch me leave. It was going to be a long weekend for Esme and everyone at the house. He was not going to be in a good mood.

****

I slept the whole flight against Carlisle's arm and my neck was stiff when I got up. It was evening when we arrived and I was hungry. I grabbed some fish and chips and a coke in the airport to tie me over.

We drove into the country and pulled up to a big stone home that was in a small field. It was surrounded by trees and a small well was a few hundred feet from the house.

We entered the home through the side door and were in the kitchen. It was a very old home but it had been updated.

"Well Skye, this is home for a couple of days." Carlisle smiled. "You'll be staying in Edward's room. Jasper will show you where it is," he said walking out into the main living area.

It was beautiful. The entire first floor was open from floor to cathedral ceiling and this was the living room. I looked up at the frescoes of angels and the heavens painted on the ceiling. The only other room on this floor was the kitchen and it had been added on. Near the two heavy wooden front doors were two sets of stairs. Each set of stairs led to the second floor balcony which overlooked the living room. Doors lined the walls of the balcony, bedrooms I assumed.

"Carlisle, it's beautiful in here."

"Thank you Skye, I'm sure Edward told you my story..." he said.

I nodded.

"Well this, was my father's church. Esme made it into a home for us after she had it renovated. It's very old and cost way more to fix than it's worth, but I couldn't stand to part with it. Something's just don't have a price tag. I helped build this place as a teenager." He smiled proudly.

"It's really something."

"Thank you. There's running water throughout. Its well water, but its good enough for flushing toilets and showering. There's electricity too, that cost me a pretty penny. They didn't want run a line out here just for us and I didn't want to keep adding gas to the generator. So I made a large donation to the electric company for a return favor." He smiled.

Jazz took my hand and led me up the stairs. I kept my eyes on the ceilings paintings. They were really beautiful. The third door down the hall was Edward's room. Jazz opened the door and led me inside. He sat my bag on the small desk and flipped the lights on.

The room was a decent size. It had an old desk on one wall and a queen sized bed on the other. There was another fresco painted across his ceiling of a coppered haired angel with beautiful green eyes sitting on a cloud. I gazed at it.

"You like that huh?" Jazz smiled.

"It's beautiful. Do you know who painted it?" I asked.

"Edward did, it's Elizabeth, his mother."

I looked at Jazz.

"A few years after his change he went back home to Chicago to claim his inheritance. He inherited a significant amount of money, they were pretty wealthy from what I understand, and his parent's home. Well, while he was going through their things he found an old painting of his mother when she was a teenager and with all his human memories of her fading this is how he remembers her now. Young and angelic like that painting he found. When Esme renovated this house I guess he was inspired by the other painted ceilings." He shrugged and I continued to stare at the painting. I couldn't imagine what it must feel like not to remember your parents.

"There's two bathrooms, both at the end of the hall, both have working plumbing. Carlisle and I will be downstairs if you need anything," he said and headed out the room.

It was quiet except for the sound of the TV. The announcer had a heavy British accent. I sat on the bed and realized that the linens were fresh. Carlisle must have a cleaning crew. I sat at the desk and ran my hand over it. Not a speck of dust was present. I opened the top drawer and found a stack of pictures. I pulled them out and looked through them.

There was a lot of Edward and a child that I knew to be Nessie. She was a beautiful little girl. Toward the end of the stack were a few that were off center and very close up. It was Edward and Bella kissing and smiling playfully into the camera. I sighed and sat them back in the drawer closing it.

I took my bag and pulled out my pajamas. After I put them on I lay on the bed looking at Eddie's mother, studying her face. I had never seen Edward's father but I didn't think he could favor him that much because he looked just like his mom. I picked up the phone and called Eddie.

He answered it on the first ring.

"Hello beautiful, how was your flight_?"_

"Good I guess. I slept through the whole thing." I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you got some rest. Did you have dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, fish and chips, very British."

"Skye, most Brits eat McDonald's now." He laughed. He was right, they did.

"How are my babies?"

"Wonderful, but missing you and those beautiful breasts. They really hate that bottle. Esme had to beg them to take it. They're sleeping now though."

"They need to get use to it. I'll be weaning them soon. They're getting too big. They barely fit on my lap. Another few months and I'm cutting them off," I said.

"Are you going to wean me too?" he teased, trying to sound sad.

"I don't know, if you're a good boy I'll let you a little while longer."

"I'll be good... I promise," he said chuckling.

"Kiss them for me. I miss you all terribly."

"I will... So are you in my room?"

"Yes, and your mom is beautiful. You look a lot like her."

"I know I do. Carlisle tells me that all the time. And thank you, I think she's beautiful too. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm not really sure what I'll say but I'll speak from my heart and try to make him see reason."

"Do me a favor and stay close to Jazz. He'll protect you if things get out of hand."

"They won't, we're all civilized adults. I'm sure we can get through this without an incident."

We talked until I started to yawn and Eddie refused to keep me up any longer. I wanted him to stay on the line until I fell asleep, so he did, softly singing in my ear.

I drifted off to sleep.

****

I woke in the middle of the night panting. I was having the worst dream ever. Alice's vision of the faceless child was haunting me. I sat up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I placed my face in my hands and shook my head. There was a knock at the door and I startled.

"It's me Angel, can I come in?" Jazz asked.

"Yes," I whispered but I knew he heard me.

"Bad dream?" he asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yes... I can't sleep without him here. I feel like an ass. I never realized how much I depend on him, how much I need him."

"Why's that being an ass? You love him and he loves you. He's having a rough time too, Angel. He's called me every damn hour on the hour."

"He has?"

"Yes and he's driving me fucking crazy," he said.

"I'm sorry Jazz." I laughed.

"It's okay, I've been where he is a few times. You know, feeling like I was missing my heart."

"A few times?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think Alice was my first love did you?"

"I didn't know. I just assumed she was."

"No, there's been other women. Some as a human and some as a vampire. A few of them were great loves to me. I've been alive since the 1840's, Angel. I've seen a lot, and done a lot, and one thing I know is that when you live this long there is always someone out there to love. Some of them even love you back." He smiled. "But you have to find them. That's the hard part."

"I always thought that once you were mated that was it."

"Yes, for the most part it is, but not even vamps live forever. Trust me I know. I've eliminated a few in my day. So what are you going to do? Pine for them forever or try and move on. I don't mind being alone but I prefer to have someone. Being alone can be really shitty. That's why I'm glad Ed has you now," he said pulling me to him.

"I'm glad I have him too." I looked into Jazz's face. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Come here...get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." He lay us back on the bed and I curled into his cool body.

"Better?"

I nodded.

"It is, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea. It's just one more thing for Eddie to be mad about." I sighed.

"He won't be mad. He asked me to lay with you if you had trouble sleeping."

"What? He did? Well, he's just full of surprises."

"Yeah, and apparently if I don't keep my hands to myself he's going to rip them off." He laughed.

"Now that's the Edward I know and love." I laughed and settled into Jasper's chest.

"Thank you Jazz, for everything," I said quietly.

"You're very welcome, mademoiselle."

****

We pulled up to the pub. It was early and the streets were quiet. I sat in the back seat with Jazz and finished my breakfast, tea and scones. We didn't move until the front door of the pub opened. I open my mind up and scanned around me. I wasn't going into this without all my senses on high alert.

Jazz turned to me.

"Anything yet, Angel?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing from him, just the humans in the near by apartments."

"Okay, stay focused," he said kissing my forehead.

He took my hand and pulled me from the car. Carlisle stood on my other side and we walked into the pub.

Carlisle introduced me to his friend, Alek (Ah-Lek), a black South African man with beautiful golden eyes.

"Alek, you remember Jasper. This is Angelique, Edward's new wife and mother to my grandsons'," Carlisle said shaking his hand.

"Of course I remember Jasper, and nice to meet you Angelique. Your boys are very cute. Carlisle dotes on them all the time. I have hundreds of e-mails with their cute little faces attached," he said nodding to Jasper and kissing my hand. "My dear, you have a wonder fragrance, wildflowers and lavender I think." He sniffed my wrist as if he were committing me to his memory. I listened to his mind. He was intrigued. "There's more to it though... what is that smell? It's very familiar."

Carlisle smiled.

"Alek, you do have a sensitive nose my friend. Angelique is a human hybrid. Her father is a half breed, her grandfather a full blood."

Alek's eyes widened.

"Well that's very interesting, and I thought your Nessie was unique."

"Skye, Alek is a tracker. He has a very unique ability to find old scents that no other vampire can smell. He can also find trails vampires may leave behind with his extraordinary senses. Trails that are damn near invisible to even our eyes. He was instrumental in helping us track and kill the Volturi."

"Thank you for letting us use your place, Alek," I said.

"No problem. I'd do anything for Carlisle, he is a great friend." He smiled.

I turned toward the door quickly.

"Jazz, they're coming. They'll be here shortly."

"They?" Jazz asked.

"He has two others with him. Both full bloods. One is an older female, the other one is a newborn I believe."

"Is he fucking crazy...bringing a newborn around you!?" Jazz said.

"He's not thirsty, none of them are," I said.

"I don't care, newborns are unpredictable and very hard to control," Jazz said. "This meeting is over! Let's go Carlisle. He didn't stick to our terms."

"No Jazz, I want this over with! Alek, will you stay with us just in case?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Skye...Edward will kill me!" he said.

"I'll handle Edward. Jazz, we're stay..."

He rolled his eyes and before I could finish he had scooped me up and was headed for the door.

"We're not staying. I don't like it, and we're leaving now!"

As he threw the door open Damien stood there smiling.

"Leaving so soon, Angelique? I was really looking forward to seeing you again," he said eyeballing me.

Jazz growled.

"Move!! We're leaving, this meeting is over!"

"But we haven't even started." He smirked.

"What the fuck are you doing bringing a newborn around her!? She has blood in her veins!" Jazz growled.

"Who Connor...? Don't worry about him," he said dismissively. "He's not thirsty, and I have him under control. He will do as I ask," he said pointing at his head.

"Jazz, please... I'm okay. Let's get it over with since we're all here now."

"Fine, but Alek stays since you brought a newborn," he said looking at Damien.

"Fine, I have no problem with that," he said, stepping into the pub followed by Connor, a short stubby man with blue black hair and a pale face. Behind him was a tall voluptous woman with shoulder length, shiny black hair. She had on a short black dress and black stilettos. Her face was...pretty, but her body was amazing.

"Who's the woman?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I must've forgotten my manners. This is Ameena, she's a seductress. She's an old friend of mine and Edward's. Well mostly Edward's, but that's old news." He looked me over.

I looked at Carlisle who was scowling at Damien.

"Eddie never told you about Ameena here. After all those years they spent together. That's just like Eddie to leave shit out conveniently," Damien said hissing.

I didn't even want to know what the hell that meant. Edward's past was his past and he'd tell me everything when he was ready.

"That's not why we're here for, Damien. We're here because Skye wanted to talk with you."

"Carlisle, you still hiding Edward's dirty little secrets?"

"Enough Damien… I'm not here for this or for her. I wanted to talk to you about this... this thing you have for me. I want to set it right," I said.

"And how are you going to do that? Are you planning on leaving here with me today?" he asked and Jazz hissed.

"No Damien, I'm not. Have you seen your soothsayer yet?" I asked.

He didn't answer so I checked his thoughts. He had.

"Her visions have changed I see."

"Get out my damn head, Skye!" he growled. "Connor...if you please."

We all looked at Connor then I lost my connection.

"So that's why you brought him...he's a shield," I said.

Jazz and Carlisle looked at each other.

"It doesn't matter, I've already seen that her visions have changed. I've seen that and so have you. You can see now that am to be with Edward."

"That's because he stepped in my path and altered my future with you!" he hissed.

"No, you chose not to follow your path and it was offered to someone else Damien. This isn't Edward's fault, it's yours. You have no one to blame but yourself. Please leave my family and me alone. We just want to enjoy our lives."

"He stole you from me, and I will have what's mine!! You belong to me!!" he shouted.

Jasper stepped toward me. He was trying to calm Damien down.

This was getting me nowhere.

"How can he steal what was never yours? He knew nothing of your soothsayer's visions. And I didn't even meet you until the wedding. By then I was already in love with Edward. My heart was never yours..."

"It should've been! It is what fate wanted," he hissed.

"God damn it, Damien! You fucked that up! No one else did. Not me, not Edward, you! You decided not to come for me. You decided not to believe and it changed everything! It's too late, so move on! Edward is my husband and the father of my children. With him is where I belong now. Please understand that and back off. Please stop following me and sending me gifts. Please, just leave me alone!"

I was on the verge of tears. I just wanted to be left alone so I could enjoy my life with my family.

It was quiet then he turned to me.

"I won't let you go that easy, Angel. If Edward were in my shoes he'd do the same thing," he said calmly. "He'd fight for you."

I was crying now.

"No he wouldn't! You're fucking crazy! Edward was right, you're never going to let it go! I don't want you Damien! I'm with the man I love! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Jazz wrapped me in his arms and stroked my hair.

"Okay, now that she's had her say and you're not backing down from this I have to tell you that we will be taking this matter to the council. You are scaring the shit out of my daughter and she is in fear for her family. We tried to do it the right way now your fate will be in our hands," Carlisle said.

"You all have no authority over me, Carlisle!" He stated boldly.

"Of course we do. We govern over all of our species and you should be worried. Edward and I both sit on council along with many of our friends. They won't take kindly to your advances and intimidation of a council member's wife."

"Are you threatening me, Carlisle?" Damien asked.

"Absolutely not, I'm simply letting you know where we stand and giving you the option to choose wisely. I don't like it when someone threatens my family's well being and you my friend are doing just that."

"I have friends on the council as well."

"The Romanians, I assume. There's only one of them on council, clearly not enough to save your ass. You will leave her alone. I did not come all this way for nothing. Your interference stops now, Damien. I care nothing of fates and fortunes, whatever future you thought you were to have with Skye is no longer feasible. She's with my son," Carlisle said walking toward the door. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my family and if you fuck with them, you fuck with me. Are we clear Damien?"

Damien was angry and his fists were balled up but he said nothing.

"Good, I'll take your silence as a yes," Carlisle said looking at him.

Damien turned and stormed out the pub, his goonies in tow.

Jazz and I both looked at Carlisle stunned. That was so unlike him.

"Damn dad, I didn't know you had it in you," Jazz said.

Carlisle smiled and I ran to him.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said sniffing back my tears.

"It was that or let Edward loose on him. I would really hate to have to cover up his death, because I would do that for Edward. But don't you ever tell him I said that." He smiled looking at me.

"I won't. Can I go home to my husband and my babies now?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go home."

We thanked Alek and made our way to the airport. We had already packed our bags. We didn't plan on going back to the house.

Once on the plane I relaxed. I felt good about the day and relieved. The meeting didn't go so well but I think our point got across. No one got killed or hurt so I chalked it up as a win. I sat back in the plush seat and felt a weight lift off my back. I closed my eyes and drifted off.


	22. Disappearing Acts

**Ok so I don't own Twilight.**

22. Disappearing Acts

Edward

I waited in the car for Skye, Carlisle and Jazz to get off the plane. When I saw Skye, I got out and stood by the door. She ran to me and jumped in my arms. She kissed my nose then my lips.

"I missed you handsome." She smiled.

"You did huh?"

"Yes, very much." She pouted.

"I missed you too beautiful. Get in, let's go home," I said opening the door on the Maserati for her.

I grabbed her hand when I sat down in the drivers seat and locked our fingers together.

She looked at me.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too Edward."_

"So did Carlisle tell you how the meeting went?" Jazz asked.

"Sort of, he gave me the just of it anyway. I told Skye he wouldn't back down, but I had to let her see it for herself. I hope Carlisle's threat is enough to keep him at bay and hopefully he'll find someone else to divert his attention," I said.

"You should have seen dad Edward. I've never been so proud. He was using profanity." Jazz laughed. "I think I'm rubbing off on him."

"You're rubbing off on everyone Jazz, even me," I said laughing.

"Don't try that shit 'Eddie', you've always had a potty mouth. You just bite you're tongue better than me and Em." He smirked.

I started laughing because he was right.

"I was angry, and nothing means more to me than you all... nothing. I will do what I must to protect you," Carlisle said.

"Aww dad!!" Jazz teased hugging him and earning laughs from me and Skye.

"Seriously Edward, I think everything will be fine," Carlisle said whacking Jasper in the head.

"Me too Carlisle. I feel so much lighter now. Just having my say has done that. If he continues after this, he gets whatever's coming to him. He's been asked and warned. If there's anymore problems with him his punishment is well deserved," Skye said.

I looked at my wife. Where was this coming from, this change of heart?

"What Eddie?" she asked looking at me.

"Nothing, I've never seen this side of you."

"I know but I tried to do this the right way because I didn't want to hurt him and now I've said my peace. I've done the best I could do."

"Angel, you have such a big heart. I don't think I'll ever see its full potential and capacity to love. Even the way you care for complete strangers astonishes me. You gave him more credit than he deserved."

"I felt bad for him. He just wants someone to love him, he's lost."

"He's psychotic Angel," Jazz said to her. "If you ask me, he hasn't been right since he was changed."

"Maybe you're right. He doesn't seem to have a strong psyche, does he?" She grimaced.

"No!" we answered in unison.

***********

We pulled into the driveway. Carlisle and Jazz stepped out.

"Skye, you look a bit jet lagged so I'll grab the twins and we'll head on home."

She just nodded in agreement.

I followed Carlisle and Jazz into the house.

_"Edward, Damien brought Ameena to the meeting. He was trying to start trouble and was flippant at the mouth. You might want to tell Skye about her before she brings it up,"_Carlisle said.

I looked at him. Great, something else I was going to have to tell her about my dark days.

Esme brought me the twins and helped me strap them into their car seats. Z jumped in the back and sat between the boys.

Skye had already dozed off.

I kissed her lips softly and she stirred a little bit. I pulled out onto the road smiling. I was glad to have her back home where she belonged.

****

Skye

Well no news is good news, at least that's what they say. And we hadn't heard or seen any traces of Damien for the past 4 months, thank god. The twins were 7 months and as cute as ever. They were big boys and could easily pass for 1 year olds. Carlisle and Edward were surprised at their growth rate. At this age Nessie looked like a 5 or 6 year old. My potion had completely changed their metabolism, but that was all it changed, because like Ness they were extremely intelligent and comprehended well for 7 month olds. It wasn't like an adult being trapped in a child's body. They were still children and child like despite their IQ's.

They liked to play games and with their toys. They love fighting with each other and just being the babies that they really were. But most of all they needed me and Edward to care for them and that I loved. They could walk and run very well already and could talk in complete sentences when they wanted to. Sometimes they talked like the one year olds they looked like but that was for mama Esme's sake and her cookie jar. It always seemed to work on her. They could read and write very well but loved playing video and computer games with their uncles and daddy more.

Edward and Jazz tutored them a little at night before bedtime, which they hated because they wanted to play with Uncle Em who always teased them while they worked.

I almost had them off the breast and would only allow them to nurse before bedtime. I wish I could say the same thing for Eddie. I swear that man was getting kinkier and kinkier. He was sex walking.

They ate human food and Eddie was teaching them to hunt but he was still doing most of the hunting and letting them feed since they were still so small. Every once an awhile they'd catch a small fox or rabbits on their own and would come home covered in blood, but they were so proud of themselves.

Everyone doted on them and they were always the center of attention. They fought with each other a lot. Typical boys Edward would say, but both had Edward temper and we had to play referee often. They were already really strong and had broken Esme's antique coffee table in the sitting room wrestling around on the floor. She was livid and Eddie banned them from their video games for 2 weeks. That didn't go over too well with them so they were more careful where they tossed each other now.

Eddie and I were better than ever. He explained that during his rebellious days he had used Ameena to lure men so they could feed on them. He swore that it was nothing more than a relationship of convenience. He wasn't very proud of it and said that's why he never told me or thought about her. He just wanted to forget that whole time in his life. I told him I didn't care either way, I just wanted to get on with our life together.

We planned a honeymoon to Paris in January, right after the New Year. It had been a long time coming and I was excited. The boys were going to New Orleans with PJ and were going stay with my family for the couple of weeks we were going to be gone. My dad was so excited that he was going to have them for two weeks by himself that he could barely contain his excitement. He called everyday and had already scheduled the time off from work. I never understood why he had to schedule time off with his own firm.

So here it was December and Christmas was just around the corner. I wanted to make the boys first Christmas special so I made plans for us to go sledding in Montana the week before. Rose and Emmett were going to London, Jasper and Alice to Canada and Carlisle and Esme were making a trip to her island. We were all going to return home Christmas Eve for our Cullen family Christmas celebration.

**********

We were all sitting around the table at mom and dad's going over our individual plans and making last minute preparations. Edward and I were feeding the twins their lunch when Nessie came in. She took EJ from my lap kissing his cheeks, making him laugh.

"Ness, he's eating." I told her.

"I'll feed him Skye," she said taking his plate, sitting down.

"Alright then."

After she was done she stood up.

"Dad, can I take my brothers out for a walk?" she asked grabbing JR's hand, sliding him off Eddie's lap.

"A walk where Ness? It's cold out." Eddie asked.

"Just outside, they're tired of listening to you all babble on about vacations. They want to go and play." She smiled.

"Alright but stay close by. And put their coats and hats on," he said.

I laughed.

"What babe, they have blood, they can get cold," he said.

"I know but it has to be very cold Edward."

"Ness... coats and hats please," he said to her, ignoring me on purpose. I pushed at him. He caught my hand and pulled me on his lap. He kissed my neck over and over and I giggled and squirmed.

"Edward!! Wait a minute!!" I said pulling away from him, trying to catch my breath. "Ness... can you take Z out too? He might want to go for a quick run," I said and Z's head popped up.

"Sure Skye. Come on Z, let's go," she said as they walked out the side door.

******

I turned to Esme and asked her about her island. She was telling me how beautiful it was and how I would love the warm water there. She offered to lend it to Eddie and me but I declined. I didn't want to go there with him while his memories with Bella there were still new. It would've been too much for me. They had conceived Nessie there on their honeymoon. I didn't want him to feel awkward and I didn't want to relive those memories with him.

Emmett was sitting next to Edward and they were talking about our ski trip.

"Edward, why do your eyes have burgundy rings around them?" he asked getting closer to Eddie's face.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie said backing up.

"Your eyes... they have burgundy rings around the irises."

Edward jumped up and went to the closest mirror.

"What the hell!? I haven't been drinking any human blood!" He confessed.

Carlisle started laughing and we all turned to him.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Eddie said chuckling, having already read Carlisle's mind.

"No... I'm pretty sure that's what did it," Carlisle said laughing.

"What the hell? You want to clue us in?" Em asked.

"Carlisle!!" Eddie said.

"I have to Edward, it's just too good not to share this one." He laughed. "It seems that your nephews' have to share their mother with your brother here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Em looked confused.

I started laughing. I knew exactly what he was talking about now.

"How do I put this…?" I smiled.

"Skye…" Eddie said glaring at me.

"What Eddie, you don't want them to know that you're my third baby." I teased.

"Third baby!?" Em and Jazz shouted together.

"Yeah and mama takes care of all her babies. Don't I Edward?" I smiled.

"Hold on... are you saying Edward is… drinking your milk?" Jazz laughed.

I nodded smugly.

"You've been drinking from Skye's tit!? That's why your eyes are turning red!?" Emmett laughed.

"Skye's milk is made for her babies, who happen to be vampire. Her milk is rich in red blood cells... human red blood cells. Skye's blood and the donor blood she's been drinking for almost a year now." Carlisle smiled. "I guess Edward forgot about that," Hhe said looking at Eddie.

Everyone bust out laughing.

"Damn Edward, I never knew you were so…kinky." Rose teased.

"Shut up Rose!" Eddie said shaking his head. "And I didn't forget. I just didn't know it would do this..."

"So… how good is it?" Em asked.

"Emmett!!!" Rose laughed.

"What... I'm just saying. It has to be good or he wouldn't keep doing it," he said smiling.

Then everyone looked at Edward like they all wanted him to answer.

"What?" he said.

"What's it like?" Alice asked.

"You really expect me to answer that?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" they all said.

"Not me..." PJ stood up with a horrible look on his face. "That's one mental picture I don't need, thank you."

We laughed and they looked at Eddie.

"You're serious!?" Eddie asked.

"And that's my cue to exit..." PJ said walking out.

Eddie sighed.

"Fine, yes it's good. Great actually," he said smiling at me. "It tastes like the sweetest of human blood but it doesn't bring the rage out. It's actually quite calming. It soothes the burning and quenches the thirst."

They all sat with their mouths wide open.

I knew this because Eddie already told me why he liked to do it. Well, other than the obvious reasons.

"Is that why you don't hunt with us that much?" Em asked.

"Yes, I don't really need to until Skye cuts me off. The twins come first," he said smiling.

"God Edward, why didn't you share this with me?" Carlisle asked and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Why would I tell you I have a fetish for my wife's breast milk?" Eddie smirked and Em and Jazz laughed.

"Edward, I'm talking about the things we could learn from this," Carlisle said.

"I don't know, what difference does it make? No one's getting near her tits but me and we're not going to milk her like an animal..."

"Of course not but if we could study it... replicated it some how…" Now Carlisle was in thinking mode.

"Good luck. She's a rarity Carlisle. And you said yourself that her milk isn't quite like a humans because her body absorbs blood differently. It would be a miracle to replicate it," Eddie said.

"Perhaps, but it's worth the research," he said heading toward his office.

Eddie looked at me.

"That's weird..." he said standing up.

"What is?" Jazz said.

"Skye... you hear Nessie and the boys?" he asked. "It's like they just dropped off my radar."

"No... I don't," I said scanning the area. "Maybe she went to far out."

"Damn it, I told her to stay close," he said heading toward the door.

Just then we heard a grueling howl and barking that was followed by loud whimpers.

"Zeus!" I bolted toward the door.

Edward grabbed me and tossed me on his back. I could run fast but not as fast as Edward. The other Cullen's and PJ quickly followed suit. We ran through the woods quickly as Edward followed Nessie's scent. We found her crouched defensively against a tree hissing with JR tucked tightly to her chest.

Eddie stopped and sat me on my feet.

"Ness, what happened? Where's EJ?" Eddie asked her.

"I let the boys go hunting. They were supposed to stay together and stay close but I think they got separated. Zeus was with them and they had only been gone 5 minutes. I heard Zeus howling and barking. I ran to them and quickly found JR running toward me. I scooped him up and threw him on my back. We ran for EJ...but I can't find him daddy... I don't know where he is!" Nessie wept as I grabbed JR from her grasp.

I pulled him into me and stroked his copper curls.

"Spread out everyone, follow EJ's scent," Eddie said looking worried.

"Edward…" I said nervously.

"Skye, we'll find him, I promise. He's probably just hiding," he said kissing JR's forehead, but I could see he didn't believe his own words. He was worried, very worried.

PJ tried to take JR from me and I hissed at him.

"Damn it Angel, give him to me. He'll be fine and I'm faster than you are. You'll be slower with the extra weight. We'll look together okay."

I nodded and handed JR to my brother. He kissed his cheek and he put him on his back.

"Ready little man?"

JR nodded.

We spread out and searched the woods. Esme took Nessie back to the house. She was sobbing uncontrollably, so distraught that she had lost her brother. PJ and I searched the north woods calling for EJ, and found nothing.

"Edward!!" We heard Alice calling. "Come quickly!"

We all ran in her direction. When we stepped through the trees Alice pulled me back while everyone advanced forward.

"Alice, what are you doing? What is it?" I asked.

She took JR from PJ before she let him step forward.

"Damn it!!" Eddie roared.

"What the hell!?" PJ said.

"What is it!?" I asked as I tried to step around Alice. The faceless child of my dreams haunting me.

"Let her through Alice," Eddie said.

I walked up to the clearing and what I saw made my knees buckle. PJ caught me and pulled me to his chest.

"Zeus! What happen!? Is he…?" I cried trying to free myself from PJ's death grip.

Edward looked at me.

"He's dead Skye, I'm sorry," he said and took me from PJ's arms.

"What happened? Where's our son?" I cried.

"Alice can you see him… anything?" Eddie asked.

"No Edward, you know I can't see hybrids well. I'm sorry," she said.

I bent over to look at Zeus. I stroked his fur softly and rubbed his nose. I noticed something in his mouth.

"What's this, there's something in his mouth?" I said pulling the fabric from his teeth.

It was a torn piece of blue jean. It was wet and smelled funny.

I sniffed it. My heart stopped and I went stiff. Edward looked down on me and quickly flitted to my side.

"Skye, what is it?" he asked shaking me.

"Venom... it's soaked in venom." I handed him the fabric, my hand trembling. "Smell this...is that who I think it is?" I said barely able to speak.

He took the fabric then shook his head.

"No... this can't be happening! We've tried every possible way to change the outcome…"

I saw his face drop and I lost it.

"Edward, he has our son! He's going to kill him! Oh god…oh god…!" I sobbed loudly.

"Skye, I will get him back! Do you hear me!? I will!"

"What is it... who has EJ?" Jazz asked scared and worried. His feelings projecting over everyone.

"Damien has him. He's going to kill my baby! Alice's vision was right!" I screamed.

Everyone gasped.

I was hysterical and breathing very hard.

"Skye, look at me!" Edward shouted but I was losing focus. "He's not going to kill our son. I'll find him before he has a chance to lay one hand on his handsome little head. And Damien... Damien is a dead man," Eddie said looking at Carlisle who just nodded in response.

My head started to spin. I couldn't breathe. Everything went black.

****

Edward

I caught Skye as she fell out from hyperventilating. I looked at my family they were all horror struck. How had this happen? How had I let some crazed stalker kidnap my son? I felt sick and Jasper grabbed Skye from my arms.

"Let me Edward," he said, afraid that I might drop her.

I couldn't think clearly. We had to find him, and before he had a chance to leave the area.

"Jazz, will you take Skye home to Esme, then join us in the search. We need to search the area for EJ before Damien gets too far."

Jazz nodded.

"Sure Edward."

I kissed my wife's sweaty forehead. I hated to leave her now but I had to, to find our son. Every second I waited Damien got further away with him. Alice put JR on Jazz's back and he carried Skye's limp body in his arms. He quickly ran to the house.

"Okay guys spread out, keep looking until we lose the scent. Call my cell if you're too far out for me to hear you," I said. "And thank you all for helping me."

"Anytime baby bro, I love my nephew and I want him home safe," Em said.

And with that we all dispersed.

I ran until I no longer had a scent to follow. The scent dropped at the river. Shortly I was joined by my siblings. All the trails had gone cold or ended up here. They were gone, at least from Oregon. I looked at them and took a deep breath.

"Shit!" I yelled out of frustration.

"Looks like they hit the water, we need somewhere to start. Alice have you seen anything yet?"

"I only see flipping pages... the visions constantly changing. Like his mind is undecided." She looked confused.

"He knows you're watching him. He won't make any decisions until its time to do what he needs to do. He's playing us. He knows what we're all capable of. Skye said he could block us from hearing him, but only one at a time. If I can just get close enough…"

"That won't work either...in London he had a shield named Connor. He could block Skye out," Jazz said.

"That must have been the other scent I caught," Rose said.

"So there's at least two?" I asked waiting for a confirmation.

"At least," Rose said.

I thought about what Nessie said earlier that JR came running to her. Was he there with EJ when it happened? I needed to talk with my son and see what he remembered. I think he could fill in the holes to the story. We needed to brainstorm. We ran back to the house.

I ran ahead of them and opened the door to the house.

"Mom, where's JR? I need to talk to him."

She gestured toward the living room. JR was sitting on the couch. He had been crying. I picked him up and hugged him.

"It's okay JR, everything's going to be okay," I said softly.

"Daddy that man... he took my brother!" JR sobbed.

"I know son and I need your help to find him. Can you tell daddy what happened on your hunt with EJ?"

He nodded.

"Me and EJ were chasing rabbits when they ran under a bush. We both dropped down to reach for them when two men jumped from the tree tops. I knew they were like us but different too. We could smell the human blood and it scared us. We started to run but they caught us. I tried to scream and I bit him but it didn't work, he wouldn't let go!" he cried.

"Then Zeus came and started to howl and bark. He jumped on the man that had me and he dropped me. I ran and started to call for Nessie so she could help EJ. Then I realized they were following me. EJ was scared daddy, he was crying because he couldn't get free. I could feel how scared he was. I saw it from EJ when Zeus bit the man who had him in the leg but he didn't drop him. He kicked Zeus and picked him up by the neck. EJ started to scream…" he started to cry louder.

"Okay JR, that's enough. Thank you for your help son," Carlisle said kissing JR's head looking at me. "Go upstairs with mama Esme. I believe it's bath time."

"Yes Papa," JR sniffed.

Mom came and picked JR up. She flit him up the stairs and I heard the tub water start running.

_"Edward, don't make him relive that. It's already going to haunt him."_

"Dad, he's the only one who was there. I needed to know what he knew," I said.

"Well now you do, don't bring it up again." He warned. "So let's start with a tracker. I've already called Alek. He's catching a flight as we speak."

"Thank you dad."

"You're welcome Edward. Now first things first. We need to take the speed boat out, see if we can't find a scent in the air. We need more to go on, the trail is cold."

"How could he just disappear? He must be getting help," I said.

"Yeah, he's probably making the humans do his dirty work with his voodoo powers," Emmett said nonchalantly.

"That's it Emmett! He's using his power to make people help him. He's using humans and he keeps using new ones so Alice can't get a fix on just one of them." I sneered.

"I think you're right Edward," Alice said. "I'm trying really hard to see him but the scenes keep changing, it's giving me a headache."

I looked at Alice.

"Please keep trying Alice, okay?"

"Sure Edward, go on and be with Skye," she said trying to smile.

I went up the stairs that led to our old bedroom. I wanted to hold my wife and tell her it would be okay. I stopped on the top stair. I heard nothing from inside the room, not even her heartbeat. That was odd.

I opened the door cautiously but the room was empty. I stepped inside. She had been here, I could smell her.

_"Skye, where are you?"_

No answer.

"Jazz come here!" I called out.

When I turned around he was standing there.

"Where is Skye? You did bring her back here didn't you?"

"Where else would I take her Edward?"

"She's not here. She's gone!" I said irritated.

Alice flitted behind Jazz and she looked as sick as I felt.

"I heard you asking about Skye so I searched for her…" She paused and looked weary at me.

"Spit it out Alice!"

"I only saw bits and pieces like always, but I'm pretty sure she's with Damien." She cringed.

"Damien!" both Jazz and I said.

"Yes, he has EJ also. Skye keeps looking at him trying to calm him. He's crying for you. I think they're on a plane."

I fell to my knees, my son was crying for me and I wasn't there. I felt my heart ripping in two.

*******

Skye

I was startled awake by the vibrating in my pocket. I looked around the sun was low and starting to set. The orange light coming through the window was calming. I was in our old room at Eddie's parents. The warm white down comforter was soft under my body and very familiar. The vibration tickled my thigh again. Thank god it woke me up. I was having the worst dream ever.

The house seemed empty. I heard no movement at all. They must've been out hunting. The vibration went off again and I absentmindedly reached into my pocket and flipped my cell open.

"Hello." I practically sang out.

"Well hello beautiful," the raspy voice said.

I felt my heart fall into my stomach and stop beating. It hadn't been a dream. My breathing started to increase again and the voice spoke.

"Angelique, you need to stay calm if you want to see your son again," it said. "Don't pass out on me or scream. If you do I will hang up and I'm not sure when or if I'll call back."

I tried to breathe, to concentrate.

"Now I don't want you to talk, just listen. We wouldn't want to alert Edward's mother of your departure." I could hear the smile in his voice. "So listen to what I say, follow my instructions and your son will be fine."

"Now I need to get you out of that house and away from Edward's family. So you're going to meet someone at your boathouse in 10 minutes. No cars, I know you can run fast. Don't call, text or attempt to leave any letters for Edward. Move it, your time starts now." He laughed and hung up.

I jumped out of bed and was out the French doors. I had no time to think or grab anything, not even my shoes. I hopped off the balcony and ran swiftly through the woods. I felt the wind rushing through my hair and the twigs giving under my bare feet. My face was cold from the wind blowing over my tear soaked face. I wish there had been a way to tell Edward, to leave him a clue but I needed to get to our son quickly. Damien left me no time to think.

When I arrived at the boat house a man stepped from the shadows. He was human but he reminded me of a horror movie zombie. He moved like he wasn't in control of his facilities and his speech was slow and controlled.

"Ms. Moreau, if you please," he said gesturing to Edward's speed boat. I stepped in and sat down. I wasn't scared of him. I could take him down easily but I needed to get to my EJ.

The boat pulled out of the dock and I noticed the man's arm was cut. He must have broken into the boat house for the keys. He had to have left blood there. I was secretly hoping Edward would go there and pick up his scent.

My phone rang. I went to retrieve it then remembered it was on vibrate. It was the human's phone. He handed it to me without answering. I flipped it open.

"Yes," I said angrily.

"Glad to see you could make it in time. First things first, throw your cell phone overboard. You won't be needing it anymore," he said.

I tossed it over the boats edge.

"Good... my friend there is bringing you to me. Try anything and I'll send your son to Edward in pieces. Can they put hybrids back together again? I would think not with all the blood they have...not enough venom to fuse them back together." He seemed to be thinking about his own question.

"I'll do what you ask, just don't hurt EJ," I said quietly.

"EJ, is that his name? Well I must say Skye, he looks an awful lot like his...father. So did the other one. The slippery little bastard. It wouldn't be too hard for me to kill him you know. Not with Edward's face and all."

"He's just a baby Damien! Please, once you have me you can just let him go. Edward will find him."

"No, no Skye. Edward's little clone here is my insurance policy. If I let him go you'd just leave. I'm well aware of your gifts Skye. I know you could easily move me out of your way if you wished too." He seemed agitated at that fact.

How did he know so much about me? I never used my other gift around him. I'm pretty sure of that.

"What are you talking about Damien?"

"Don't be coy with me Skye. I told you that day in the alley that I'd been watching you and my little spies didn't disappoint. I know you can move things with a mere thought. I'm not stupid. I know I couldn't stop you if you wanted to leave. Hell, I probably wouldn't be able to get near you. But with little Eddie here, there's no limit to how close you'll let me get." He was smiling again, I could tell.

"I can hear your boat coming now. I'll see you in five minutes beautiful." He hung up.

********

The air was cold even with my elevated body temperature. The frosty wind combined with the speed of the boat was biting my nose and cheeks. We pulled up to an abandoned fishing shack that sat on the river's edge. Damien, Connor and EJ emerged from the structure.

"Mommy!" EJ yelled and I jumped for him slightly rocking the boat.

"No Skye, you can't have him!" Damien roared grabbing me by my waist and pulling me back.

"He's afraid Damien, he needs me!" I cried.

"You can talk to him, hold his hand, nothing more."

"Please, I want to hold him."

"No! If I let you have him you'd blast the rest of us off this boat and run home to Edward."

Damn right I would. Shit, he was smarter than he looked. I moved closer to EJ and grabbed his hand.

"Mommy's here baby. It's going to be okay."

_"Is daddy coming for us mommy?"_

"We'll be going home very soon, okay," I said nodding. I didn't want to answer him directly.

"Mommy loves you EJ, okay?" I smiled.

He nodded.

"Mommy, I want my daddy," he said and started to cry.

"I know Edric, me too," I said.

Damien looked at me and grabbed my hair quickly turning my face to meet his. EJ almost jumped out of Connor's grasp hissing.

"Get off my mommy!" he growled.

"I'm okay EJ," I said holding my hand out to him but looking at Damien because I couldn't turn my head.

"Don't mention Edward in my presence again Angelique. You belong to me now. Your mind and beautiful body are now mine for the taking," he said licking my neck discreetly so my son couldn't see. Connor started to laugh.

My eyes widened and I tried to control my angry and disgust. What had I gotten myself into?

*******

We arrived at a small air strip. I wouldn't even call it an airport. There was a small plane waiting for us there. I was shoved aboard and EJ was crying for his daddy.

"Shut him up Angelique! He's getting on my damn nerves!" Damien finally shouted.

"I'm trying, but he's a child and you won't let me hold him. He's scared and he misses his father," I said back.

"Whatever... shut him up before I do it," he said.

"If you hurt him Damien you will no longer have any leverage against me." I smiled. "You will not live too much longer if he dies. I promise you this."

He grabbed my face roughly.

"Such big words for such a small woman."

I moved him, slamming him into the side of the plane door. He was pinned to it and couldn't move. The knob started to release.

"Mommy!" EJ called and I looked at him.

Connor had his nail positioned right at EJ's jugular and as much as I wanted to send Damien flying a few thousand feet to his death, I wouldn't risk my son's life to do it.

I released Damien and he laughed.

"You...are a feisty one and so powerful! I'm really going to enjoy breaking you, Angelique." He smiled running his hand down my cheek.


	23. Monster

**I don't own Twilight **

***Warning***

**This is not an easy Chapter. Read at your own risk. **

23. Monster

Edward

Jasper lifted me from the floor.

"Edward, you got to pull it together. We have to go to the boat house and continue the search. I know you're hurting but we're wasting time," he said.

I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes. I inhaled deeply hoping it would calm me.

"I know, you're right. It's just, I feel helpless. My wife and son are with a damn psychotic lunatic because I didn't protect them."

"Edward we did everything we could…" Jazz started.

"No we didn't! We got comfortable! We let our guards down. I should have known better. I knew he would never let it go," I said shaking my head.

"Edward how were we supposed to know he wouldn't stop?"

"I knew he wouldn't stop! I should've never let my guard down!" I said looking at him and Alice.

"Edward..."

"Let's just go...let's go find my family." I sighed.

We flitted down the stairs where Emmett, PJ, Rose and Carlisle were waiting.

"You okay son?" Carlisle asked.

"No... but we don't have time for me to lose it and start ripping shit apart. So let's just get out of here while I can maintain some sort of focus."

He nodded and we all ran toward my house.

********

Once on the dock I could smell Skye's scent. She had been here and with a human...a bleeding human. What happen, did he attack her? Surely she could take him. I noticed his scent was coming strong from inside the boat house. As we rounded the corner I noticed my speed boat was missing. I pulled my keys from my pocket and went to the boat house to open the door and stopped short.

"The window's busted and the human's blood is all over the glass. He must of broken in to get the keys to the speed boat. We'll have to take the yacht," I said to them.

"Edward, we'll never catch up to them in that," Emmett said.

Rose looked at him.

"Excuse me, I modified that engine myself. That baby can move, trust me," she hissed.

We piled on the boat and the engine roared to life as we peeled out of the dock.

****

We followed the scent that lingered in the air. The only reason it was still so strong was because the human was bleeding.

We quickly came to an abandoned shack on the river's edge. It was only 30 miles from my home. To think they had been so close and yet so far from me just hours ago. I could smell five different scents around the shack. My wife and son had been here, the human as well. There was also Damien's scent and the other I assumed to be this 'Connor', Jasper spoke of. I committed his scent to memory. I would find him and like his creator, he would die screaming.

"They're long gone Edward. They left at least an hour ago. It smells like they headed east back toward the city," Carlisle said.

My phone rang.

"Yes Mom." I answered.

"Edward... Nessie's not doing so well. She's hysterical. She's trying to leave so she can look for EJ with you. Edward I don't know if I can keep her here much longer. I've called Jake and told him what happened. He and Seth are on their way..."

"Okay, I'll be there." I sighed.

I really didn't have time for this but I needed to deal with Nessie.

"We need to split up. Nessie's not well and I need to go and tend to her quickly. Carlisle, PJ, Alice and Emmett will you continue to follow the scent and let me know where it leads. Rose, Jasper and I will head back to my house and drop the boat off. Hopefully you will find something new to go off of," I said.

****

_"Edward slow down there's something shiny in the water," _Jazz said.

I cut the engines and the boat started to drift. Jazz dove into the water.

"It's Skye's cell phone!" he said tossing it up to me.

I held the water logged purple phone in my hands. There was no way I was going to get anything from this.

"Shit...its ruined... now what?" I said as the boat docked.

"Well he obviously wanted her to ditch it. It was probably him that called her last. See if you can track the number," Rose said as we ran to the house.

"It's ruined Rose, it won't work."

"Damn Edward, I swear to be so smart… Call the service provider and tell them you need the last number that called the phone. The phone is in your name and you're her husband they'll give it to you."

When we reached mom and dad's house I took my cell from my pocket and called the service provider. The woman on the other end was very cooperative. She gave me the number without hesitation.

I dialed it immediately.

"What!" The raspy voice yelled into the receiver.

The very second I heard his voice all reasoning went out the window.

"I know you have my son and wife you son of a bitch!" I said.

"Edward… it's so nice of you to call. Angel honey, it's your ex-husband." I could hear the smile in his voice and I couldn't wait to wipe that shit off his face.

"_I love you, Edward!!"_ Skye yelled out and I heard a cracking sound and Skye crying in the background.

"_What did I tell you!? I don't want you to ever speak of him in my fucking presence. Yell again and I will let Connor quench his thirst." H_e growled at her in the background.

Who the hell does he think he is, yelling at my wife? It about killed me to hear her cries, he would pay. He would die very slow and screaming.

I tried to control my anger.

"Let them go now and I may let you live. I'll let the council decide your fate." I could bluff better than anyone. I'm not sure how it came across though because I was so angry.

"No, you would never do that Edward. It's not in our nature to let things slide by so passively," he said.

"Fine... enough with the bullshit games then. Let them go or your last moments before dying will be very painful, this I promise you."

Yes, he will be screaming.

"You'll have to find me first Edward and I've covered my tracks very well. I can save you a lot of search time we're no longer in Oregon so stop looking. Angel belongs to me now and as long as I have your fucking little clone she will do my bidding like a good little wife." I heard Skye wince.

"Wife... what the fuck are you talking about?" I growled.

"Skye will be my wife in more ways than one soon enough. I will have it no other way of course. I was going to wait but your little phone call here and her outburst have given me new incentive…" he growled.

"If you even think about…" I started until I heard Skye screaming and begging from the other end.

The sound of fabric ripping.

"_What are you doing!? Keep your fucking hands off of me!"_ she cried.

"_Be good, or I will have Connor bring EJ back here,"_ Damien said.

"_Please don't…" _was the last thing I heard before the grief and anger washed over me. My brain just like the phone in my hand shattered, crushed into a million pieces and I couldn't tell if I was coming or going.

****

Skye

The plane came to a complete stop and Damien handed me a blindfold.

"Put this on."

"No!" I said shaking my head.

"Angelique, you better be nice to me if you want me to be nice to you. How easy this is for you and the kid depends on how nice you are to me. I would've given you the world but you didn't want it. Now I'm no longer offering it to you. This will be as easy as you make it," he said.

Connor stepped off the plane with EJ close to his chest.

"Do I need to help you?" he said leaning toward me.

I leaned away.

"No, I'll do," I said.

I didn't want his filthy hands near me. I took the blindfold and put it on. Why didn't he want me to see where we were going? What city were we in? And why couldn't I hear my son talking to me? All I heard was his heartbeat.

"EJ, are you okay?" I called out.

"Yes Mommy," he said.

"Why won't you let us talk to each other? Why is Connor shielding him?"

"I don't want him talking to you unless I say so," Damien said.

Fucking bastard.

****

The car stopped and I was shuffled into a building. It smelled of mildew and mold. There were 37 stairs to the floor I was on. An apartment building. I was in an old apartment building. It had been abandon for awhile now. I could tell this from the smells.

I heard EJ's little heart beating softly behind me. I was taken to a door on the left and him to the right. He was just down the hall from me. I heard him yawning and I longed to hold him so I could rock him to sleep.

When I heard the door close behind me I took the blindfold off. I looked around taking in the room. It was dark and the windows and walls were covered in a red velvety material. The floors were hardwood and surprising new. It looked like someone was renovating the place. I went to the windows and pulled back the drapes. Black, the glass in the windows had been painted black.

Shit... I wouldn't even be able to tell if it was night or day. I knew I was in a bigger city from the smell. I could also hear the cars rushing by below. We had only been flying a few hours at the most so we were either in Mexico or still in the states.

In the far corner was a dresser and up against the wall was a queen sized bed covered in black and red chenille blankets. There was another door in the room and I could hear the water dripping from the faucet, it was the bathroom.

I walked to the bed and pulled the blanket off of it. I wrapped it around me and sat on the floor under the window. I started to cry softly to myself. I missed my husband. His crooked smile filled my thoughts. I tuned my hearing into my son's heartbeat down the hall as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

********

"Angel, why are you on the floor when there's a big comfortable bed right here?"

Damien's voice woke me from my sleep. I couldn't tell how long I'd been sleep.

"I'm fine where I am. What time is it?" I asked not lifting my head.

"About one in the morning. I thought you'd like to say goodbye to your son."

My head popped up to find EJ sitting on Damien's lap.

"Goodbye?" I asked.

"Connor's going to take him for a little drive so we can talk."

I looked at Damien then to my son.

"Tell your mommy you'll see her later," he said looking at EJ.

"Mommy, I want to play the game daddy taught me and JR," EJ said looking at me.

"Which game honey?" I asked.

"The Guess What, Guess Where Game," he said.

The guess what, guess where game was a game that Edward had made up for EJ and JR to play with each other. They would have to guess what the other was holding or where the other was hiding using their... telepathic ability.

I looked at EJ. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Could he hear and see JR from this far away? Their connection was stronger and deeper than I thought and obviously immune to Connor's blocking.

I smiled at my son.

"Yes EJ, we should play that game."

"No, no games right now. You can play that later. Connor, take him out of here!" Damien ordered. "I'll call you and tell you when you should return." He continued.

Connor nodded and picked EJ up. He carried him like a rag doll out the door.

I saw a slightly crooked smile cross EJ's lips.

****

I heard the car outside start up and pull off.

"Angel, come and sit here with me," Damien said.

I shook my head.

"Be nice Angel... don't piss me off. Come sit with me now!" he sneered.

I stood up and slowly walked over to the bed. I sat on the far end and was sitting half on the bed, half off.

He flitted next to me.

"You know I don't want to hurt you, please don't make me," he said reaching his hand up to my face.

I instantly jerked away but he kept coming toward me. He softly stroked my cheek.

"You mind as well get use to my touch Angel because I will have you eventually. You are mine now. You will never see Edward again. We leave the states this evening and after that he'll never find you."

I started to cry. I couldn't even think of not ever seeing Edward again. Please let EJ's little game work.

"He'll never stop looking for us," I said quietly.

"I know, that's why I'm making friends in high places. When the Cullen's fall from grace and my friends run the council I will be expunged from killing him. I'll be doing them a favor of sorts by getting rid of Edward."

"Killing him!?" I panted.

"Yes... there are those who don't like the power that the Cullen family yields in our world. They of course blame it on the Volturi, saying no one family should be so powerful, but the truth of the matter is they want the power for themselves. Me...I could careless with the politics of it. I live life freely and constantly on the go. I'm only in it for the money… and you of course."

"Me? What do I have to do with it?" I asked.

"You, my lovely, are my gift. My prize for helping them bring down the illustrious Cullen Coven." He smiled pulling my face toward his.

I tried to pull back but he was too strong. I turned my head and he turned it back.

"Angelique, don't fight me!" he growled letting me go.

I quickly jumped from the bed and he followed suit. He pinned me to the wall and started to run his hands up my sides. I cringed as he smashed his cold, dry lips to my warm ones. His hands continued up my body and found my breasts. I went stiff. I couldn't believe this was happening. I needed to try and put this off. I knew Edward would be on his way soon if JR could make him listen.

"Please don't do this Damien..." I begged.

"I've waited a long time for this Angel...for you," he said into my neck.

"You'll kill me. Don't you need to start off slow? Work your way up to this?" I asked anything to get his mind off of me.

"I've been practicing with other human women. I'm much better at it now," he said, his red eyes meeting mine.

"Your eyes are red. You still lust for blood," I said.

"Yes, but not yours. No...I crave something else from you beautiful. I can control my blood lust and my strength." He smiled wickedly coming again for my lips.

I moved away again he grabbed my neck.

"Quit fucking moving! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to touch you! " He demanded.

Just then his phone rang.

"What!" he yelled not bothering to look at who was calling.

"Edward… it's so nice of you to call," he said looking at me. "Angel honey, it's your ex-husband." He smiled.

"I love you Edward!" I screamed out.

Damien's face scowled and he slammed my head against the wall causing me to yelp and cry louder.

"What did I tell you!? I don't want you to ever speak of him in my fucking presence. Yell again and I will let Connor quench his thirst!" he said growling, tightening his grip on my neck.

He listened to Edward speaking on the phone.

"No, you would never do that Edward. It's not in our nature to let things slide by so passively," he said watching me.

"You'll have to find me first Edward and I've covered my tracks very well. I can save you a lot of search time we're no longer in Oregon so stop looking. Angel belongs to me now, and as long as I have your fucking little clone she will do my bidding like a good little wife." He licked my chin and I winced turning my head from him.

I could hear Edward on the other end but couldn't make out what he was sayng.

"Skye will be my wife in more ways than one soon enough. I will have it no other way of course. I was going to wait but your little phone call here and her outburst have given me new incentive…" he growled tossing the phone.

He was holding me to the wall with his left hand while his right ripped off my shirt.

"What are you doing!?" I cried. "Keep your fucking hands off of me!"

"Be good, or I'll have Connor bring EJ back here," he said dragging me to the bed.

"Please don't do this..." I begged as he threw me to the bed.

He was different now, his eyes red, cold and hungry. He was pissed because I called out to Edward, told him I loved him.

"You will forget Edward's name! I promise you'll think twice before you say it again!" he yelled ripping my pants off in one fatal tug.

I jumped to the back of the bed and covered my heavy breasts with my hands and arms. I was scared and shaking uncontrollably. He grabbed my hand and yanked me to him.

"Let me look at you." He smiled.

"Please stop…don't…" was all I could get out.

He smiled looking at my breasts.

"My god, you are beautiful. I didn't want it to be this way, but I know you would never give yourself to me. Not now, not with _him_ alive and I can't wait anymore. I won't wait. I will have you," he said removing his clothes.

I couldn't think, couldn't move. I was glad my son wasn't here to hear this. I moved to the back of the bed once more.

He was naked now. His glowing red eyes turned black right before my eyes as he stalked toward me. I freaked out and slammed him against the wall.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed. "Turn. Me. Loose. Now!"

I just stared at him holding him there.

"If I don't call Connor within the hour your son dies," he growled.

I let him go.

He flitted quickly to me and grabbed me by my ankles.

"Come here!! Try it again and I will call Connor! Do you fucking understand me?!" he yelled, slapping me hard. I started to cry. "Do you understand!?"

I nodded.

"Good! Now get your ass over here!" he said pulling me up from the bed standing me up.

He bent down and licked my nipples. I felt my skin crawl. He squeezed my breasts roughly and my milk started to come down.

"What the…?" he said backing up. "You're nursing Edward's little clones?" he asked shaking his head. "I didn't know that was possible. This just gets better and better." He smiled taking my breast into his mouth.

"Please...stop!!!" My cries were full hysterics now.

"God...you taste so good..." he said licking up my neck.

When he was sated from gorging himself on my milk he turned me around and bent me over the foot of the bed. I was gasping for air and the room started to spin. He pulled my hips to his and pressed his very hard cock to my butt cheek.

He leaned over me.

"Do you feel as good as you taste, Angel?" he asked.

I started to tremble. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

He whispered in my ear.

"The next baby you have will be mine," he said roughly as he ripped my panties off.

My eyes went wide in shock and horror. I couldn't even imagine another man's child growing inside of me.

"NO!" I yelled.

The windows and the dresser started to shake and Damien pulled my hair harder.

"Stop it Angelique! Stop it right fucking now!" he said looking down.

"What the hell is this?" he asked rubbing Edward's tattoo.

I said nothing. I was too scared to speak.

"I'm really going to enjoy this..." he said laughing. "Fuck Edward!" he roared as he plunged into me.

I closed my eyes and my tears became a lot heavier. My mind seemed to shutdown and I floated out of myself leaving my body behind.

********

When he was finished with me I lay on the bed sobbing. I felt nothing. No physical or emotional pain. I had completely shut down. I rolled into a ball and tried to pull the covers over me. He snatched them back down. I barely heard him when he spoke.

"I'm not done with you yet beautiful, so don't cover up," he said getting up off the bed.

"I see why Edward fought so hard for you. That pussy of yours is amazing..." He crooned and I cringed. "Oh the power you must have over him with that between your legs." He laughed and I felt sick.

I threw up right on the side of the bed.

"Shit Angelique... what's wrong with you?" he said looking at the pile of chunky goo on the floor.

I didn't speak and I didn't move. I just lay back down on the bed.

He flitted to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He wiped the mess off the floor then got back in the bed.

"I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted you to love me, to want me," he said grabbing me by my waist pulling me to face him.

"I will never fucking love you. I hate you, you fucking pig!" I spat.

His face was raging now. He quickly pinned me to the mattress crushing my left wrist. I screamed in pain.

"Fucker...you broke my wrist!" I screamed.

"I tried to be nice but if rough is how you want it, that's how you'll get it!" he yelled at me forcing my thighs to spread. "And that fucking tattoo is coming off, even if I have to cut it out myself!" He roared.

I kicked at him to no avail he was too strong.

I screamed as he slammed into my body for the second time.

****

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke but Damien was gone from the room. I was in so much pain I couldn't move. I didn't hear my son's heart beating so he wasn't back yet. That could only mean one thing. Damien wasn't finish with me yet and I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I'd crack.

It had to be daytime. I found myself wondering if EJ got through to JR and Edward. And if so what was taking him so long. He had to get here before tonight or I would never see him again.

Please Edward hurry up, I prayed.

I sat up slowly and tried to take inventory. My wrist was clearly broken. I remembered when he crushed it trying to hold me down. My breasts were littered with hickies and his finger prints. My legs were sore from being pried open repeatedly and I had large purple bruises on my inner thighs.

I started to cry again but quickly realized that my insides were sore when I went to inhale. Damien was not a small man and I feared he done a lot of damage handling me so roughly. It hurt to breath. It even hurt trying to sit up because I was so swollen between my legs.

I made my way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I looked in the mirror. My face was untouched with the exception of my swollen lips. Those were from that first slap he gave me. My neck had his hand print on it from him choking me and I was bruised all the way down my chest.

I stepped into the shower and sat on the cold tile floor under the spout. I watched as the dried blood on my thighs turned pink in the water that filtered down the drain. It was a swirling pink riptide. I sat my head back on the wall and closed my eyes. I felt empty and the one person that could fill me up, I wasn't ever going to see again.

*******

I shut the water off and dried off with my good hand.

I took few pieces of my ripped sweat shirt and tied it tightly around my wrist. It was the best I could do with what I had.

There was a plate of fruit on the dresser and I took some grapes. Damien hadn't brought me any clean clothes and he had ripped mine to shreds. I took a blanket off the bed and got on the floor. I curled up beside the dresser. It felt safe here wedged between the dresser and the wall and there was no way I was getting back in that bed by my choice.

I was exhausted and I lay my head in the corner and dozed off.

**A/N: Is everyone okay? You still with me?**


	24. Hero

**I don't own Twilight.**

24. Hero

Edward

I looked at the smashed phone in my hands. I didn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. It was a good thing I didn't need to.

Rose came and touched my shoulder. I cringed from her touch.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked taking in my appearence.

"He…he's…I think he's going to…" I couldn't get the words out.

I couldn't say the word so I tried to say it another way.

"She was screaming...begging him to stop…" I said shaking my head.

Why was this happening to her? To us, we didn't deserve this. Skye was right. The fates were cruel fucking harpy bitches.

"What are you saying Edward? What was he doing to her?" Rose panicked.

I just looked at her.

"Oh no... oh Edward... I'm sorry you had to hear that. My god, we have to get to her," Rose said hugging me.

Her cell phone rang.

"Yes Carlisle..." She answered.

"Edward, Carlisle said they found the human in an old air field. He's dead, they drained him." She rubbed my back.

"Carlisle, they're not here anymore. They've left the state. We found Skye's cell phone in the river by their house. Edward called Damien…I think you all should get here now. I don't know if we can wait until Alek gets here, we need to find her soon," she said. "Ok, we'll see you in 15 minutes," she said hanging up.

She sat next to me.

"Edward we'll find her. And when we do I promise I'll do my best to help her through this, you too."

She tried to comfort me.

"What if it's too late Rose?" I asked.

"She's alive Edward, so it's not too late," she said running her hand through my messy hair.

"Edward..." she said pulling my head up. "She's going to need you to be strong for her. We need you to be strong too. We have to find her and we need your leadership. Can you do this? Can you be strong for her?" Rose asked.

I closed my eyes.

I didn't know if I could. I wasn't sure what I would find when I did get to her. I just knew I couldn't be without her. That I would do anything for her, so I would try.

"Yes Rose, I will do my best. I'll do anything for her," I said.

"Good, let's go inside and wait for Carlisle. Alek's plane should be here by morning," she said.

We walked inside and I sat on the couch like a zombie. My thoughts were stuck on one thing, my wife and son.

"Rose, please don't tell PJ. I just don't think he could handle it, not that I'm doing that well," I said.

"I won't if you don't want me too. But I think he should know what he may be facing when we find her Edward. I think you need to prepare yourself as well."

"Rose…maybe I'm wrong."

Please let me be wrong.

********

"Daddy?" JR called from the stairs.

I flitted to him and scooped him up.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Mama Esme is going to be mad if she finds you out here," I said kissing his forehead.

"I want to help find mommy and EJ," he said as I lay him back in my room on the bed.

"I know you do Edward, but you're just a little man. Besides, you need to sleep," I said, brushing the wild curls off his face.

He sat back up and climbed into my lap. He laid his head on my chest.

"I can't sleep daddy. I miss mommy," he said.

"I know Edward, me too," I said rubbing his back.

"Daddy?"

"Shhh, go to sleep," I said rocking him.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Edward?" I asked giving up.

"EJ said to tell you to come get him and mommy."

My hand stopped mid stroke and I lifted him to my face.

"What did you say Edward?" I asked.

"Edric said mommy told him to play the guess what, guess where game with me," he said. "I'm sorry I just heard him daddy. I was sleeping, and I thought I was dreaming him."

"That's okay baby. You can hear Edric?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"I need to see what he said to you...what he showed you. Will you show daddy?"

He nodded again.

I listened to his thoughts.

"Ask EJ if he's with mommy," I said.

"He can hear you daddy."

"He can?"

"He can hear what I hear, see what I see. When I want him to anyways." He shrugged.

I looked at him. I didn't know that their connection was this strong.

"He said no, that the other man took him away in the car. He hasn't seen mommy in a long time."

"I hear him JR," I said, reading JR's thoughts.

"EJ, tell daddy what city you're in. Look for a sign or something," I said to JR.

This was weird. It was like my sons were telephones. I was talking to EJ through JR.

I heard him ask Connor.

_"Mister, what city is this?"_

"EJ, I didn't say ask him!" Shit, he was going to get hurt.

I saw Connor look at EJ.

"_You're a smart little thing aren't you?" _he smiled at EJ. "_We're in Boston little one, but not for long. We're leaving the country tonight." _

"EJ, listen to daddy, don't tell anyone that you can talk with JR. Keep it a secret okay. Mommy told you to play the game?" I asked.

So Skye figured it out and told him find his brother. She knew I'd be on my way soon. I hoped it gave her some hope.

_"Yes daddy." _EJ answered.

"So she knows I'm coming..." I said softly.

JR nodded.

"Okay, you two stay connected," I said to them.

"Daddy's coming for you baby. You and mommy," I said to JR but I knew EJ could hear me.

*********

I threw a sweat shirt and some jeans on JR. I grabbed his air maxes, his snacks, both their DS's and tossed them in his back pack. I scooped him up and flitted downstairs.

"Rose!" I called out.

"Already on it Edward, where is she?" she asked covering the phone.

"Boston."

"Yes, a direct flight to Boston… No, right now…" she said into the phone. "Honey, money is no object. Now have the damn plane ready! We're on our way!" she said hanging up.

I put JR's coat and hat on so the wind wouldn't bite his warm cheeks. He climbed on my back.

"Edward, we should wait for the others. We don't know who or how many Damien has with him," Jazz said.

"They're almost here," I said.

I could hear them wondering what to do next.

"Daddy, I want to help."

I turned to find Nessie behind me.

"No Ness, you have to stay here. It's not safe."

"Dad your taking JR!" she shouted.

"I need him. He's my link to EJ. Honey, I need you here safe, please don't fight me on this," I said and Esme took Nessie by her arms.

"Come on honey, let him go get your brother," Mom said.

"But this is all my fault, I need to help…" she cried.

I pulled her to me and hugged her.

"Ness this is not your fault, it's Damien's, and he will pay for it with his so called life. Please don't cry. Don't carry this weight, it's not yours to bear," I said to her.

The others came through the door.

"Ness, honey, I've got to go. I'll call you when I have them safe," I said kissing her forehead and nodding to mom.

"Be careful," Mom said, pulling me into a hug. She could feel how tense I was and she was worried about me.

"Edward, just love her. She'll need you more than ever now," she whispered to me.

She must've heard me and Rose talking.

I nodded.

"You know I will."

I kissed JR's tiny hand.

"Come around front JR," I said and he climbed over my shoulder. "I need you to hold on tight son, daddy's going to go really fast." I hugged him to my chest and headed out the door.

**********

When we reached the air field the plane was there waiting.

The pilot stepped off and I handed him the brown paper bag with a stack of money inside. He opened it and fingered the money. He looked at me smiling.

Note to self... take flying lessons. Not that I couldn't afford it, but why pay him all that money for something I could do myself.

"Dr. Cullen... nice doing business with you," he said and gestured for us to enter the plane.

We all sat in the plush seats.

JR straddled my lap and rested his little head on my chest. I kissed his head and rubbed his back.

I love my children. They are a living, breathing part of me that I thought I had lost forever.

"Daddy loves you," I said to him.

"I love you too daddy," he said yawning.

In a few hours I would have my family back and Damien's head would be roasting slowly on a stake.

*********

When the plane landed in Boston, it was early morning. We stole a couple of cars out the parking lot, a H2 and a Mercedes. We were in a hurry, no time to stop and rent them.

"JR, where's EJ?" I asked.

"He's at a park by the woods," he said, and I could see the park in his thoughts.

"I know this park, it's a few blocks from here," I said.

"We need to figure out how to get EJ away from this, Connor, so we can grab him."

"He's not watching EJ daddy. EJ's on the swing."

Perfect.

We stopped a few blocks from the park. I was worried that he would hear or smell us coming.

"PJ, will you stay here with JR?" I asked.

"Sure Edward," he said, taking JR off my back.

"JR, tell EJ we're coming for him. Tell him when he sees me to run to me." I kissed my son's head.

"Jazz, Emmett, you grab Conner. Take care of him quickly and as painfully as possible."

*********

We descended on the park. There was only one other child there and his mom was to busy on her cell phone to notice what was about to take place. We would be too fast for the human eye to catch anyway.

I could hear EJ's distinct heart beats and I followed the sound. He was sitting on the slide.

I noticed his nose rise in the air, he smelled us. Connor would smell our scent next. EJ looked around and saw me up in the tree. He ran quickly toward me. He was fast. I smiled at that as I jumped down quietly scooping him up.

Before Connor could even get a good whiff of us, Jazz and Emmett had grabbed and flitted him into the shade of the trees.

I kissed and hugged my son like I hadn't seen him in years. I didn't want to let him go.

"Daddy!" he cried hugging me. "I knew you'd come for us."

"Always baby," I said kissing the top of his head. "Go with Auntie Alice, daddy will be with you in a few minutes," I said handing him to Alice reluctantly.

She ran off with him back to the cars.

I ran into the woods and easily found Emmett and Jazz. They had removed a sewer grate and dropped underground with Connor. I jumped into the hole. I could feel the venom boiling in my veins as I approached Connor. He was pinned to the concave wall of the sewer by Em and Jazz. He was scared and was physically trembling.

He should be. I grabbed him by the throat.

"Connor... I'm really going to enjoy this," I growled.

He just looked at me wide eyed.

I grabbed his leg and ripped it from his body. He screamed out in pain as I threw it to the ground. I was saving his head for last. I wanted him to feel every single limb being torn from his body. Then he would watch them burn before his very eyes.

I made quick work of him because I was anxious to get to Skye. We jumped out the sewer and used the metal cover to smother the smoke. I was covered in Connor's venom and reeked of his scent. I couldn't wait to get out of these clothes. We calmly walked back to the car.

***********

"EJ, show daddy where mommy is," I said taking him from Alice.

I stopped walking.

"Edward, what is it?" Rose asked.

"He has her at my old house," I said quietly.

"What! That sick son of bitch!" she hissed.

"What house Edward?" Jazz asked.

"The brownstone I lived in during my...dark days." I answered.

"Edward, this guy has it bad for you," Emmett said shaking his head.

"So it seems," I said. "Follow behind me in the Mercedes, not too close though. I have an idea. Do I still smell like Connor?"

**********

I put my hood on and parked Connor's car in front of the brownstone. I got out and went to the door. I rang the doorbell.

I could hear Damien inside cursing to himself. He had told Connor not to come back until he called him and here I was, Connor. He couldn't tell the difference since I smelled just like him. He wasn't trying to block his thoughts either. He had no need with his shield back home.

He was pissed because he was on his way upstairs to wake Skye. I began to tremble as the things he wanted to do to her ran through his mind. Then the things he had already done followed and I almost broke down the fucking door.

He opened the door.

"I told you I'd call you when I was ready for you to come back. I was just headed upstai…" he rambled on and froze as I lifted my head so he could see my face.

I lunged at him knocking him through the wall. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

"Well I'm sorry I fucking disappointed you!" I roared.

"Ed..Ed..ward…" he stammered out.

"The one and only motherfucker!!!"

********

Skye

A loud crashing noise woke me from my sleep. I heard voices. Was I half sleep or losing my mind? The sounds outside my door woke me completely up.

He was coming for me again. I started to cry and tried to shrink back into the corner.

"She's in here, I can hear her!"

The door flew off its hinges and landed in front of me. I threw the blanket over my head.

"Skye...?" I heard a woman say.

It sounded like Rosalie. I looked over the top of the blanket.

"Rose...?" I said hoarse.

"Yes honey, it's me, we're all here. We're going to take you home," she said pulling the blanket off my head.

"Rose... I can't go," I cried. "He still has Edric, he has my baby. He'll kill him if you take me."

"No honey, Alice has both your boys at the hotel. We have EJ, he's safe," she said.

"You have him!?" I cried.

She nodded and reached out for me.

"Yes, Edward's little game worked," she said. "You did well."

I let the blanket fall over my shoulders as she pulled me from the corner.

She gasped.

"Oh god, Skye, I'm sorry we didn't get here fast enough," she said looking at my bruises, hugging me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"He, Jazz and PJ are dealing with Damien," she snarled.

She tried to pick me up and I winced.

"Shit... I'm sorry. Where are you hurt?" she asked sitting me back down.

"Everywhere." I answered.

"Let me see..." she said trying to open the blanket. I held it shut.

"Skye please, I can't help if I can't see what's hurt. It's okay, he's not going to hurt you again, I promise."

I let her open the blanket.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She swallowed hard and shut her mouth quickly.

I looked away. I could only imagine how I looked.

"You're bleeding. I need to get Carlisle. Will you let him look at you?" she asked.

"It's stopped now, I'll be okay," I said.

"Skye, let Carlisle be the judge of that. Please, will you let him look?"

I nodded.

"Emmett, get Carlisle, and please hurry."

Emmett turned around and looked at Rose. As he did he caught a glimpse of me and he took a deep breath.

He looked at Rose.

"Rose, if Edward…" he started but she stopped him by holding her hand up.

"I know… get Carlisle."

*************

Carlisle came into the room and sat next to me.

"Skye, are you okay with me looking at you?" he asked.

"Yes, I trust you Carlisle," I said opening the blanket.

The expression on his face was one of pity and anger.

I closed my eyes.

"I know it's bad..." I said quietly.

"No honey, just a bit shocking at first," Rose said stroking my hair.

Carlisle did a quick once over.

"Looks like your wrist is broken, I need to set it. It's already starting to heal. I don't want it to heal crooked. The bruises will be gone in a few days I suppose. The vaginal tearing and bruised uterus should heal in about a week or so. Your body will be fine Skye, but how are _you_ doing?"

"I don't know... I just want Edward," I said crying.

Just then I heard Em and Edward arguing in the hallway. Rose stood up and flitted outside the door.

They were talking really fast.

"Damn it Rose I want to see her right now!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, it's very hard to see her this way, please for your own good just…wait." I heard her saying.

Edward stood in the doorway and his eyes took in the room. The messy bed and the blood stained sheets. The circular break in the drywall from my head being slammed against it. The lingering scents of the events that occurred here and finally me, or at least the shell of who I had been crumpled up on the floor.

I watched as his breathing stopped and our eyes met. I suddenly felt ashamed and dropped my head and eyes.

He walked over to me and dropped to his knees. He was crying without tears but I could see the venom building in his eyes when he lifted my chin.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of mon amour," he said, stroking my cheek. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry…"

"Stop it Edward, you did protect me. I left the house of my own will. I got myself into this. I'm sorry for putting you through this," I cried.

"I won't let you take the blame for this Skye. If I hadn't let my guard down he wouldn't have got EJ," he said hanging his head.

"Stop it Edward. Don't do this. Don't you dare shoulder all this yourself, please don't do that. I couldn't live with myself if you felt responsible for my mistakes."

He stood and gently lifted me into his arms.

"Okay we both messed up. Does that make you feel better?" he asked.

It didn't. I knew he only wanted me to stop talking. He still blamed himself.

"Edward…"

"No Skye, no one deserves this…what happened to you… I'm so sorry," he said carrying me down the stairs.

I stroked his face .

"Rose and Carlisle are taking you to the hotel. I'll be there shortly."

"What... you're not coming with me?" I asked.

"Damien and I have unfinished business!" he growled.

He leaned into the car then hesitated as he looked at my lips. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you more than you could know," he said.

"Me too and I do know," I said back.

**********

Edward

I watched as the car sped away. My fist balled up and I walked toward the house. I entered the sitting room where PJ and Jazz had Damien pinned to the floor.

"Strip him!" I said.

They all looked at me as I lit a fire in the massive fireplace.

"Strip him!!" I said again and they ripped his clothes from his body.

I picked them up and used them as fuel for my raging inferno.

"You...are a very stupid man," I said to him calmly. "I warned you to stay away from what was mine." I continued. "What you did to my wife…and taking my son. Very fucking stupid." I started to breathe hard. "I told you that you would die screaming, and you will," I growled.

He tried to smile but his fear was evident, his words shaky when he spoke.

"I see why you fought so hard to keep her Edward. That pussy of hers is magnificent," he said.

I saw red and before I knew it I had ripped his entire mandible from his face.

"Did I tell you to speak asshole!?" I roared. "Now you can't!" I said heaving his jaw into the fire.

I had to stay focused. I looked at PJ who had yanked Damien's arm off when he heard what he'd said. His hands were shaking as he tossed the arm into the fire.

"You piece of shit!! What did you do to my sister!?" PJ yelled.

I never told him what Damien did to Skye and now hearing it come from Damien's mouth was too much for him. He lost his concentration. Damien's eyes widened and he flailed about. With nothing to holding him down on the one side he jerked toward PJ and took a bite out of his forearm. PJ punched him in the neck, and grabbed him by the throat ripping his Adam's apple out.

"The fucker bit me!" he yelled.

He tossed the piece of Damien's throat in the fire and covered his forearm.

"Emmett hold him down!" I said and flitted to PJ.

"PJ, you alright? How bad is it?" I asked worried.

He showed me his forearm. There was a chunk missing and it was bleeding profusely.

"Fuck, this isn't good. We need to get you to the hotel. You'll start to change soon and you'll need more venom or it's going to take forever. The burn will be excuciating," I said.

As if I needed another reason for Skye to be upset. I just got her brother bitten and in 3 days he would be a newborn.

"Shit!" I groaned. "I wanted to take my time with you Damien but it seems as if I'm going to have to make your death a quick one."

"No Edward, I'm okay. It doesn't burn that much. I can take it," PJ said looking at me while he wrapped his arm in a piece of fabric he ripped from the sofa. "Fuck him up!"

I smiled at PJ and he smiled back. I really liked my brother in law. We understood each other perfectly, and we both loved the people he'd hurt more than life itself.

I stepped over to Damien.

"Stand him up," I said.

Jazz and Emmett stood him on his feet. I grabbed his dick in my hands and pulled it from his body with a quick twist. His knees buckled as he yelled out. If he could pass out he probably would have.

"That's for my wife you sick bastard," I whispered to him as I threw it in the fire.

I took my fingernails and raked them over his chest causing his hardened skin to tear and shred. I took a strip in my hand and pulled it quickly from his body. A horrible sound escaped his throat as he cringed from the pain.

"That's just the first piece," I said tossing it into the flames. "I told you you'd die screaming you son of a bitch."

**********

When we got to the hotel I jumped in the shower. Once in the stall I sat on the floor and wept. The day's events came crashing down on me like a bug being crushed by a shoe. I had my son back and that was good. He seemed unscathed at the moment and was just happy to have daddy back.

Damien was dead and I held true to my word to make his death as painful as possible. I think my brothers' saw another side of me today and I think it scared them a little. I sometimes scared myself with the shit I was capable of when provoked.

PJ got bit. He was in the room down the hall right now with Carlisle watching over him as he burned. I had to bite him on the way over to induce more venom into his blood stream. The only good thing about this whole situation is that his burning is significantly less than what ours had been because he already had venom. It was part of his genetic makeup. We weren't really sure what to expect when his heart stopped and he woke up, but he would be vampire, of this we were sure. Now I had to tell Skye and her family that I got her brother bitten and that he would soon be a full blood.

Then of course there was my Skye, my beautiful wife. I wept louder when I thought about what happened to her. The fate I couldn't save her from. How helpless I felt when I first saw the room which so clearly spelled out her torment for me. Seeing her broken body wrapped in a blanket while her shredded clothing littered the floor had been too much.

I ran my hands through my hair and let them rest there in the tangled mess. I was scared to talk to her now that it was all over with. What do I say to her? How should I touch her and will she even want me to? Will she be afraid of me? Would she ever want me that way again?

I sat there for another hour or so and let the warm water wash over me. When it started to get cold I turned it off. I put on some pajama pants Alice picked up for me and made my way to the bedroom. I was nervous. I didn't know what I'd find in there. I didn't know how to act all of a sudden.

The twins were staying with Alice and Jasper until Skye felt better. We told them she wasn't feeling well and needed to rest. They were very happy when papa Carlisle let them have dinner with her. But were upset when they couldn't nurse. She stayed covered from the neck down because of the bruises the entire time they were in there with her. Alice said the twins fallen asleep in the bed with her and that they had to carry them out.

I opened the bedroom door and found Skye balled up beside Rosalie who was stroking her hair softly.

"How is she?" I whispered.

"Fine, considering... she's scared to be alone right now but she's doing remarkably well."

"Well she heals quickly…"

"Not physically Edward…mentally and emotionally. She's trying really hard to hold it together. I think she's doing it for you. She's worried about you."

"Me… she shouldn't be worried about me," I said sitting on the bed.

"She's knows you well Edward. She's knows that this is going to be hard on you and she wants to see you through it."

"You've got to be kidding me. She wants to see me through it?" I said running my hand through my wet hair.

"Nope, not kidding. She's very fragile right now Edward. She needs you to be the strong one so she can let go and lean on you. You'll have to carry her though this. I'll help you the best I can."

"Thanks Rose, thanks for helping her...and me." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Come on over here. She was trying to wait for you to get here," she said sliding off the bed.

Skye startled and started to back away quickly.

"Hey… it's just me Skye," I said softly.

"Eddie?" she said trying to focus.

"Yes, I'm here now," I said lying down as Rose left the room.

"I was trying to wait for you." She calmed and crawled back to me.

"I know mon amour."

She yawned and rested her head on my chest. Her warm cheeks felt good against my cool skin. She was so soft.

I stroked her hair and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"I knew you'd come for me Eddie, you're my hero," she said sleepily as I watched her fingers ripple across my abdomen. "This... is where I belong," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I was holding her tightly and not feeling much like a hero.

****

Skye

When we arrived at the hotel Rose went inside as Carlisle pulled into the garage. Within minutes Carlisle parked the car and flitted to the side entrance with me in his arms. Rose came and opened the door for us and soon we were in the room. Carlisle went over my injuries more extensively this time and made a list of things he needed from the store.

"Skye, Rose is going to help you get cleaned up while Alice runs to the store for clothes and supplies. We left in a bit of a hurry so none of us have clean clothes. I'll keep and eye on the boys until Alice gets back then I'll fix you up a little," he said.

"I want to see my babies," I said.

He and Rose looked at each other. Then Rose grabbed my hand.

"Not yet Skye, let's get you cleaned and covered up a little better," she said.

She meant covering the bruises better.

"You're right, I don't want to scare them," I said.

I heard the water come on. Rose came back in the room then helped me into the tub. It stung when the warm water touched my bottom. I was still sore. I sat down carefully then lay back trying to relax. Rose picked up the blanket and tossed it in a garbage bag.

"Wait... where are you going?" I asked.

"Just to toss this out and to give you some privacy," she said.

"No, No I need you to stay!" I felt panicked.

"Ok honey, I'll stay," she said sitting on the edge of the tub.

"You want me to wash your hair?"

"Yes please," I said relieved. I didn't have the strength to hold my hands up and wash through the heavy curls. Besides that my hair reeked of Damien's scent and I wanted it off of me.

"Thank you Rosie. I really appreciate this," I said.

"You're welcome. That's what sisters are for," she said kissing my hair.

"Rose, we have to help Eddie through this. He's going to take it so hard," I said. "Did you see his face when he saw the room?" I asked shaking my head. "God Rose, he was crying. What have I done to him?"

"Skye, stop it, Edward can handle this. He's been through a lot and he's one of the strongest men I know. He will pull through this and so will you. You're alive, and that's what's most important. The hurt, pain and shame you feel can all be healed. Let Edward help you with that. Don't underestimate him Skye," she said.

I knew she was right. I had been broken both physically and mentally. My body would heal very soon but my spirit was shattered. I felt totally responsible for what happened but I had to find my baby. I can't even imagine what was going on in Edward's head when he found our room empty. I had just made him relive his worst nightmare…a missing wife and child. How could I be so careless? And now this, I thought looking at my body. Would he ever want me again? Would he ever want to touch me again knowing another man had taken what was his? Did it repulse him?

I took a deep breath. I knew only he could make me whole again but I was afraid of his rejection and what he would think of me. I shook my head. I love Edward, he was my hero in more ways than one, his strength and love always kept me safe.

He was my Superman, strong yet gentle. My Wolverine, fierce, indestructible and everlasting. My Batman, rich, mysterious and cunning and my Spiderman, intelligent, tormented and reserved. Edward was all of these and I loved them all. I smiled inwardly at my analogy. I watched too many movies but they were all true of my hero, my husband, my lover and friend. We would make it through this and then we would start trying for another child…

I sat up quickly in horror causing the water to splash out the tub.

"Skye, what's wrong?" Rose said jumping back trying to stay dry.

"He didn't use anything...any protection!" I yelled.

She looked at me.

"What? Do you think he had something? Skye, we don't catch human diseases."

"I know that Rose, but male vampires can get human women pregnant," I said covering my face.

"Oh shit! You don't think…? Oh god, I'll call Alice, those home tests should work on you right? I mean I could listen…"

"That won't work yet. I would need to be at least a week for you to hear the heart beating. I think the home tests would work by tomorrow. You have to be like 4-6 weeks along for them to register. By tomorrow I think it would give me a correct answer. The fetus would be old enough by then with the growth rate. Call her, tell her buy a few of them," I said.

_Please don't let this be happening to us. I could not be carrying his child, I wouldn't._

****

I was on pins and needles the rest of the day. I lay in bed most of it. I even had dinner in bed with the boys. I had missed them so much in the last 24 hours of hell.

They told me how papa Carlisle ordered them chocolate chip cookies right before dinner and played the DS's with them. Then we lay in bed, both of their warm little bodies snuggled against me. They wanted to nurse but I couldn't with all the bruising and it really hurt me to tell them 'no'. How was I ever going to wean these two? I enjoyed the closeness just as much as they did. Once they dozed off Carlisle and Alice took them to Alice and Jazz's room down the hall.

Carlisle had bound my wrist with ace bandages just to keep it still. I took Tylenol for the pain every hour because my metabolism was burning through it. It was always faster when I was healing.

I lay in bed by myself and it was too quiet. Every sound outside the main door made me jump.

"Rose, would you mind coming in here with me?" I called out.

She flitted into the room and sat on the bed. I snuggled next to her.

"What time is Eddie coming? It's starting to get dark," I said yawning. I was really tired.

"He'll be here soon," she said. "Don't try to wait up. Get some sleep."

I didn't know if I could sleep but when Rose started stroking my hair I was out like a light.

***********

I woke up startled and not fully aware of my surroundings. Then I heard his voice... Edward. I had only seen him briefly during our encounter in the bedroom at Damien's brownstone.

"Eddie, I was trying to waiting for you," I said groggy as I lay my head on his cool muscular chest and yawned.

He stroked my hair and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I knew you'd come for me Eddie, you're my hero," I said running my hand over the muscles in his stomach.

He was beautiful.

"This... is where I belong," I whispered closing my eyes.

I belonged in his arms and I never felt safer.

He pulled me closer to him and held me tightly.

*************

The next morning I woke up in Eddie's arms, his eyes looking over me.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning," I replied sitting up.

The soreness was better, the bruising lighter. I looked at him, he was sad and worried.

"Edward, it'll be okay," I said crawling on his lap moving my lips to his.

He stiffened and looked at me. I stopped and pulled back. What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, my heart throbbing in my chest. He didn't want me.

"Nothing…I…I just don't know what to…how to…umm…touch you," he said.

"Edward, it's me and I'm still the same. You can still kiss me the same, I won't break," I said but he still looked unsure so I took his face in my hands and ran my lips over his softly.

"I need your kisses..." I said truthfully.

I put my mouth over his and ran my tongue over his lips. He parted them and our tongues met. The kiss deepened and he moved his hands up my back to my neck where his hands got lost in my hair. He began to moan and I broke the kiss. I could tell from his moans and growing erection that he wanted more but I wasn't ready to go there. Not yet, I needed more time.

"See...still me," I said wearily.

He looked at me knowing why I stopped.

"I'm sorry Angel. I wasn't going to go any further. You just feel so good to me...my body reacts on it's own to you. I'm sorry..." he said running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay Eddie. I don't want you to be scared to ask me for anything. We'll get there. I promise."

"I know," he said kissing my hand.

I kissed his mouth.

"Please don't be afraid to touch me. I want your hands on me. If it's too much I'll let you know."

"Okay." He smiled.

Rose knocked on the door then opened it.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked.

"Ready for what? Where you going?" Eddie asked.

"Just to my room Edward, girl stuff" she said.

"No... I'm going to tell him Rose. We have no secrets."

I looked at him. His face was stone. How much more could he take?

"Edward, Damien didn't use protection with me. I think he was trying to get me…pregnant," I whispered.

"What!?" he said raising my chin, his hand trembling.

"I was going over to Rose's room to take a pregnancy test. I need to know, because there's no way I'm having his baby."

He picked me up breathing hard.

"You're right about that, so let's go find out right now. The sooner we know the better."

He was taking it better than I expected. I could see his nostrils flaring though. He was warring with his inner demons to maintain control. But he did it and he did it for me.

We sat outside of Rose and Emmett's bathroom for what seemed like hours waiting. I was sitting on Eddie's lap and he was nervous. He continuously made small circles on the small of my back with his thumb.

"Thank you," I said looking at him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For keeping your temper under control," I said.

"Saw that did you?"

"Yes and I'm proud of you."

"Well don't be so proud yet," he said. "There's something I need to tell you too that I didn't say last night because I wanted you to rest."

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Well yesterday Damien said something really out of order about what he had done and I hadn't prepared PJ. He lost his focus and let Damien go…"

I started to hyperventilate.

"He got away!" I screamed.

"Shit...no! Skye look at me..." he said grabbing my face. "He didn't get away. I took care of him. He's gone forever."

I took a deep breath.

"Then what happened, where's my brother?" I asked. "Is something wrong with him? Did he get hurt?"

"Well, PJ's okay, technically..."

I slowed my breathing.

"Technically?"

"Damien, bit him, Skye. He's in the room with Carlisle now going through the change."

DING!

The timer went off.

Great... perfect timing.

I'll soon know if I'm carrying a monster's baby and if that wasn't enough fun for the day, I just found out my brother's about to be a full blood.

Eddie looked at me.

"One thing at a time," I said walking toward the bathroom.

Eddie flitted to my side and took my hand.

_"Whatever happens Skye, I'm here."_

I turned toward him.

"I love you, thank you."

I picked up the white stick and flipped it over.

I started to cry and Edward's head dropped. His eyes closed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked sadly.

"Edward...tears of joy…I'm not pregnant!" I said and handed him the stick.

"Shit Skye, you about killed me!"

"Sorry, you always assume my tears are bad ones."

"Well in a normal person they usually do mean something bad," he said hugging me.

He kissed my lips soft and slow. It was beautiful.

I closed my eyes as his scent filled my nose.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Always." He answered.

"Edward?"

"Yes mon amour."

"I want to see Pierre," I said.


	25. Aftermath

**I don't own Twilight. **

25. Aftermath

Skye

A couple of days had passed and my bruises were almost gone. The only ones left were the deeper ones on my thighs and breasts. One more day and they too would be completely healed. The soreness in my stomach was faint now and I was grateful for that. It was the most painful reminder of what had happened.

Edward called in a favor to a friend that worked in a local Boston clinic. They had gone to medical school together and Edward had helped him pass Anatomy. His friend let him use a room and materials to put a cast and set my wrist. He told me how 'Doogie Howser', Edward's nickname in med school, had half of the females in their class and some of the female instructors after him. This didn't surprise me at all. Edward was charming, romantic and beautiful. What woman wouldn't want him. Edward thanked him and promised we'd have dinner with him and his fiancée the next time we were in Boston but who knew when that would be.

Carlisle called Esme to see how Alek was doing and to apologize to him for the quick exit. Alek said he understood and would wait until we came back before he went home. He was enjoying his time in America.

Things with my husband were...okay, but a little strange. He was still as caring as ever but not as attentive. He was distant and different, nothing like his old self. He tip toed around me like I was going to break or lose my mind at any moment and I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt me a bit. I know he thought that what he was doing was for the best but not even Edward was right all the time.

The first time I saw Jazz after the incident was the day I took the pregnancy test. He was sitting in Carlisle and PJ's room watching over my brother while Carlisle, Edward and Emmett went hunting. As soon as I stepped through the door he hugged me. He wasn't afraid one little bit to touch me. He didn't hesitate, shy away, or cringe. He didn't do any of those things. He was just held me, love radiating from him.

_"I love you. You know that right?" _he asked.

I just nodded crying into his chest, his calm washing over me. We were just Jazz and Angel, best friends and I loved him for that. He was the only one who didn't treat me like glass.

***********

The twins were in our room today having lunch with us. They were running around the room laughing when Alice and Jazz came in. The boys ran and jumped from across the room into Jazz's arms.

"Guys, you're not outside! Be careful before you tear something up!" I said to them.

I don't think they really understood how strong they were. We constantly had to remind them to mind themselves. Maybe they were just being boys like everyone said but they needed to learn to control themselves early. They would only get stronger as they got older.

"Aww Skye, they're okay," Jazz said kissing their faces then standing them on their feet.

"Yeah until one of them dives through the wall Jazz. How are we going to explain that to the hotel manager?"

Eddie laughed.

"I'll take them out later. They just need to burn off some energy." He smiled coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I turned toward him and looked him up and down. My eyes suddenly focused on a droplet of water that was running from behind his ear.

It moved slowly down the side his strong neck and over his collarbone. It started to move quicker now that it had joined other drops of water. It went over his chest and around his nipple causing it to change direction and now move toward his stomach. His muscles flexed as he breathed.

I swallowed hard.

The droplet ran over his stomach toward his hip and got caught in the muscular V that lead to his pelvic bone then disappeared into the towel.

Fuck me, my man was sexy.

"Damn Angel, don't have an orgasm over there." Jazz smiled.

I turned toward him and smiled, knowing he could feel my arousal, my lusting for my husband.

I turned back to Eddie who was staring at me. Our eyes met and I noticed something in his, worry maybe?

"Well I better get dressed." He stated and walked into the bedroom shutting the door.

My eyes dropped to the carpet, my feelings crushed. He didn't want me.

Jazz looked at the door with a slight scowl on his face. Then he came and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me but said nothing, thought nothing, he just held me. I let out a long sigh and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well…" Alice said watching us. "Carlisle thinks PJ will be waking up soon, his heart has stopped."

I lifted my head up.

"Oh, I need to be there when he does." I stood up and grabbed Jasper's hand. "You coming Jazz?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said taking my hand and standing up. He reached for Alice's hand with his free one and pulled her close.

We walked the few feet down the hall and opened Carlisle's door. He was sitting in the chair at the desk writing notes.

"So PJ's going to wake up soon?" I asked.

"Yes, he should be waking up any moment now. I must say, he's been really quiet. He's taking it very well. I can't wait to talk to him," Carlisle said not looking up. He was clearly in research mode.

I went into bedroom and looked at my handsome brother. He was lying on the bed in his boxers and a pair of socks. He hadn't changed too much during his transformation. His muscles and facial features were more defined and his skin was a little smoother, but that was it. And even though his changes were subtle, he looked just like our dad now. I saw no more of our mother in him. His scent had changed a little. He didn't just smell like sugar cane anymore. There was a hint of vanilla mixed into it now. Warm vanilla sugar was the scent that came to my mind and it suited him believe it or not.

I sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his beautiful curls out his face. His skin was cool to the touch so no longer would I be getting hot bear hugs from him.

I turned to the sound of the air stirring behind me.

"Skye, I don't think you should be in here when he wakes," Edward said walking closer to me.

"What? Of course I should Edward. Don't be silly," I said looking up at him.

"Angel, he's a newborn, we don't know how he'll act when he wakes up," he said.

"I'm not leaving..." I said.

"Skye, don't make me carry you out of here! You know I will!" He threatened.

"Edward!"

"Skye, PJ was already as strong as we were. He'll be even stronger as a newborn. It may take 3 of us to hold him down if he tries to jump on you!"

"He's my brother Eddie! He's not going to hurt me!"

"I know, because you're leaving, right now," he said lifting me from the bed. "You mean too much to me. I won't let anyone hurt you... not even your brother."

"Put me down, Edward! I'm not leaving him!" I said upset, kicking my legs as he slung me over his shoulder like a Neanderthal.

"Edward, put my sister down," PJ said groggy and disoriented.

I looked up from Eddie's back and saw PJ opening his eyes.

Edward sat me down quickly and stood in front of me, blocking me with his body. Within seconds Jazz, Emmett and Carlisle were in the room as well.

"PJ!" I called from behind Edward.

"Yes Angel," he responded sitting up.

"Eddie, let me go…I want to see my brother!" I said trying to push pass him to no avail.

"Let her go Edward," PJ said, running his hands through his hair.

"PJ, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Never better," he said sarcastically and looked at Edward.

"I'm fine Eddie, let her go." he said again.

Eddie nodded and stepped aside. I ran to Pierre and climbed on his lap like I used to do when we were kids. He had always been so much bigger than me.

"Angel, I'm so sorry," he said.

"For what PJ?"

"For not protecting you."

"God Pierre, not you too," I groaned looking down. "It's nobody's fault._ I_ went to him, nobody made me and no one could have stopped me. I did it for my son."

"Still Skye…"

"No PJ, this discussion is not up for debate. I've had enough of the blame game." I said to him and Eddie. "I just want to move on. I don't want him lingering in my life."

"Mom's probably rolling over in her grave and dad's going to kill me…" he rambled on not hearing me I guess.

"No Pierre, don't tell dad! Please don't tell him!" I begged, almost hysterical.

"Easy Angel, I won't say anything but I think he should know. I think you need to tell him."

"No I don't, and you won't either!" I growled.

"Fine, I won't say anything. I wait until you're ready," he said.

I sat back and looked into his face.

"There's no reason for him to ever know PJ." I stared into his eyes wanting him to understand.

"Angelique, you can't keep something like this from..."

"Your eyes?" I said interrupting, changing and completely dismissing the subject.

"I know, freaky right?" he said chuckling.

"No, they're not actually," I said looking at Carlisle. "What's wrong with them Carlisle?" I asked.

Carlisle stepped closer and looked at PJ's eyes.

"Amazing," he said writing in his notebook.

"What the hell's wrong with my fucking eyes!?" PJ shouted.

"Well...nothing. They almost look exactly the same PJ. They're still blue," I said.

"What...they are?" he said lifting me quickly and flitting to the bathroom.

He stood in the mirror and examined his eyes.

"I have red rings around the blue," he said. "Did it not work? Am I not a full vampire?"

"Oh it worked...can't you tell that your heart isn't beating? I was wondering how the change might affect you. I knew it would be different, but I wasn't sure how different. I could only make educated guesses. You are vampire PJ, but I think you retained a lot of your father's human characteristics since you already had your father's venom in you.

"You see our venom contains our DNA, it's like our blood once we're turned. It runs through our veins and carries our genetic code, both our vampire and human genes. Those blue eyes of yours clearly come from your father and grandfather. They are a dominate gene in your family. They were passed onto you through your father's venom. I don't think by just biting you that Damien's or Edward's venom was strong enough to override the venom that is part of you. What I'm saying is, I don't think their venom was strong enough to change your entire genetic code. It just filled in any missing pieces that were left incomplete from your father's." He smiled.

"You and Skye both have venom in your veins. It's mixed into your blood, a component of it. That's why it gives off that subtle scent of danger. You didn't feel the intensity of the burn we all felt as you changed because the venom didn't shock your system, its part of it already. Your father's venomous 'contribution' to your mother's egg made you better humans. Damien and Edward's venom only changed what was left, that which your father's didn't already possess."

We all looked at each other.

"Is that why he looks so much like my dad now? It's like the change completely erased our mother from his features."

"Could be, or that could just be the change itself. It does alter the physical appearance somewhat. But it's definitely why his eyes didn't change over completely. That's your father's trait and it's part of his vampire DNA which can't be overrode by anyone else's venom. It would also explain why he seems to have his sense about him. You both already have keen minds, another one of your father's traits. Any outside venom will just enhanced the brain power you already have. It wouldn't seem much different to you I suppose, just better and quicker. The other senses as well." Carlisle finished.

"There is one thing that has changed," PJ said.

We all looked at him.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked.

"My thirst, I want to hunt." He smiled.

"Is it bad?" I asked frowning. I didn't want to be blood thirsty once I was changed.

"No, not too bad, but it is calling to me," he said.

"I'll go with you PJ," Jazz said. "I haven't been yet."

PJ slipped on some jeans and a sweat shirt Alice bought.

"I think I'm going to like being a full blood." He smiled.

*********

We flew out of Boston a week after the incident. When we got back to Astoria, PJ called dad and gave him the rundown. He of course left out the part where I was assaulted and it still didn't go over smoothly. My dad demanded I return home with the twins in tow. I could hear him shouting through the phone. PJ looked at me and handed me the cell. I shook my head. I didn't want to talk to my father.

_"You mind as well get it over with," _PJ said silently.

"Damn it PJ, you're such an ass!" I griped taking the phone.

"Hello daddy," I said quietly.

"Don't hello me Angelique. Get your ass home now!" he demanded.

"Daddy, I'm not coming home," I said calmly.

"Angelique, don't make me come get you."

"Daddy, you do realized I'm married. I'm not going to come running home because you say so. I'm staying here with Edward...my husband."

"Don't get me started on him! What the hell was he thinking? Why didn't he call us and let us help take care of this Damien person before it got this far? I swear, Skye, if anything would've happened to you or my grandson…"

"Daddy, Eddie did the best he could given the circumstances. I went to Damien of my own free will to get EJ. Eddie didn't even know I left. And don't threaten my husband, daddy."

"And what the hell were you thinking!? Running after some deranged vampire... damn it Angel! I want your ass on the next flight out of Astoria!"

"I love you daddy, but I'm not moving back home!" I said stomping my feet like a child.

"Put Edward on the phone!" he yelled.

"Daddy!"

"Now Skye! Put him on... now!!" he yelled so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

Edward held his hand out for the phone.

"Hello Pierre," he said.

All I could make out was loud yelling.

Edwards face dropped.

"Yes sir...I know...I did and I'm doing my best...it was completely my fault and I take full…" Eddie said and I was pissed. "I love her and my sons...you wouldn't have to Pierre, I'd do it myself," he said. "I'm so very sorry this happened but it won't ever happen again." He ran his hands through his thick locks. "Sir I can't make her come down there if she doesn't…" he said looking at me. "Yes sir but…" he stammered. "Yes sir…I can do that…bye," he said hanging up.

I looked at Edward.

"Well?"

"Well, it looks like were going to New Orleans soon."

"Edward!"

"Skye...it's just for a vacation, not to stay," he said holding his hands up in surrender. "It was that or he was going to come and try to take you and the boys. You know I won't allow that and I don't want to fight with your dad. So we compromised with a visit. He just wants to make sure your okay. He's worried."

"Way to hold your ground there Eddie." PJ laughed.

"Fuck off PJ! You should've waited to tell him!" I spat.

He just laughed louder.

"Why didn't he get mad about you being changed?" I asked.

"You know dad doesn't care about that. Why would he, it's what we are Angel? It's like denying our birthright," PJ said.

"Yeah sure," I said upset.

"Aww...come here baby girl, it'll be fine. You know dad's a teddy bear when it comes to you. He won't be mad at you. He might try to fuck Eddie up…but you'll be cool." He chuckled hugging me looking at Eddie. Who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I don't want him mad at Edward either," I said sadly.

"Angel, he'll get over it, he's not going to make you divorce or something. He loves you, and he knows you love Eddie."

"I don't want to have to choose, PJ."

"He would never make you do that," he said looking at me seriously now.

I hoped he never would ask that of me because as much as I loved my dad, he'd lose.

Edward turned and looked at me.

_"Skye, I would never ask that of you."_

_"I know that, but I told you before... I will always choose you, us, our family, and I meant that. You are my everything Edward."_

He flitted to me and pulled me into him quickly placing his lips on mine.

"I still can't believe how much you love me." He smiled pulling back a little.

"Believe it," I said.

*************

Christmas and New Year's came and went. I bought Eddie four 4 wheelers and had Rose tinker with them a little. They were custom painted a midnight blue and he loved them. He, Carlisle, Em, and Jazz took them out often. He bought me a new Ducati and yes, it was purple. I couldn't wait until it got warmer so I could take her for a test run.

We had to turn one of the spare bedrooms into a playroom for the twins. They got so much stuff for Christmas there wasn't anymore room in their bedroom. They were beyond spoiled.

We all took our vacations after the New Year since they had to be postponed thanks to Damien. But we finally made it to Montana to go sledding with the twins and it was a great trip. They really loved flying down the snow covered hills at crazy speeds. They loved it even more when Eddie would tie the sled to his waist and run them around.

Carlisle's friend went back to London after the holidays with a boat load of Christmas and thank you gifts from the Cullen's. He had dropped everything to come to my rescue and we didn't even need him. We were forever grateful to him anyway. Friends like that didn't come around everyday.

Life continued on in the Cullen house and Pierre went home to New Orleans to try and get something started officially with Kelly. He was upset that now he couldn't consummate their relationship. Being a newborn had its disadvantages too. His strength right now was too great to attempt making love with a human. Even though he was way better at using it than any other newborn would be, he didn't have complete control over it yet.

*********

It was late February, the weather was cold and so was my bed. Edward hadn't touched me intimately since the incident. I think he was repulsed by me. At first when I tried to touch him he'd make excuses as to why he couldn't or wouldn't. House stuff, the kids, or work. He had used them all. Now he just flat out said 'no'. This thing was tearing us apart slowly. I was losing him and Damien was winning even in death.

It hurt so bad being rejected by him and it was beginning to wear on our marriage. He would nit pick me so we would have arguments and he could leave. I went to bed crying almost every night. He was starting to stay at the hospital to avoid me and I was starting to shutdown my feelings. I didn't want to feel anything. I was just numb.

Jazz was the only one who really noticed that something was off and that was because he could feel it. I couldn't block him out and the fake smile wasn't working anymore.

He was coming by almost everyday now to check up on me. And when he was here, I was happy. We never talked about Edward because he knew it would only upset me more. He knew something was going on and that it was the cause of my angst. He would stay and talk with me until I fell asleep. It was the only time I didn't cry until I passed out. He also knew I was getting worse. I was losing myself and he was worried. He was becoming a permanent fixture around here and I didn't mind. I drew my energy from him and I really enjoyed having him around all the time. So did the boys. No one was greater than Uncle Jazzy, he walked on water.

He would tell them bedtime stories about the war and he was teaching them hand to hand combat moves, which they loved, and I had asked him not to do but he said it would make them tough.

"They're boys," he'd said. "They'll need to learn this stuff sooner or later. Let them be boys Angel, don't baby them."

"They are babies Jazz. They're only 9 months old." I reminded him.

"You're never too young. Besides they're vampiric babies, they'll never forget these lessons. I can just build on them as they get older." He smiled.

*************

Jasper went put the boys to bed for me and I went to the library and grabbed a book. I curled up on the couch and started to read. About 20 minutes later he came into the library and sat next to me. He grabbed my feet and started to massage them through my socks.

"Want to talk?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Fine, I will then," he said and continued. "I'm not completely sure what's going on with you and Edward but I know it's tearing you down. You're different and I don't like it, Angel. Something is missing in your eyes and in your smile. I know it's not the assault because even after it happened you weren't this…pitiful... this lost.," he said looking at me.

_What the fuck is he doing to her, he's killing her spirit?_

I didn't look up. I didn't want him to know I was reading his mind without his permission and I was afraid that if I did I'd start crying.

"Angel, please talk to me. I want to help. What can I do to make you feel better, to ease some of your grief?" he asked.

_I'll do whatever it takes, it's killing me to see her hurting like this._

I started to cry, but still couldn't look at him. He slid closer to me and stroked my hair softly. He pulled my chin up and looked into my eyes.

His phone started to vibrate, but he ignored it.

_God, she's even beautiful when she's crying,_ he thought.

Edward hadn't called me beautiful in such a long time, it hurt hearing Jazz just think it. I cried harder.

"What is it Angel? What can I do to make it better? Do you want me to talk with Edw…"

I climbed on his lap quickly and kissed him softly, deeply, not allowing him to complete his sentence. I wrapped my fingers in his soft blond waves and opened his mouth with my tongue.

_Oh shit!_ He stiffened_._

I deepened the kiss and he relaxed into me moaning. His hands wound in my hair and his tongue met mine. He tasted like apples and pears.

_Fuck me.... why does she have to taste so good?_

His mouth found my neck and I moaned as he sucked it gently. His hands slid under my nightgown and caressed my ass.

_What the fuck am I doing...?_

"This is how you can make me feel better Jazzy. Make love to me..." I cried, softly grinding my hips against his.

He looked at me and kissed my tears away as he moved his hands to my breasts. He squeezed them slightly, rubbing my nipples with his thumbs.

_God I want her so bad..._

I went to remove his shirt and he lifted his arms for me. I looked over his body. It was fantastic even with all the scars. I loved his scars, his battle wounds, it made me wet thinking about how powerful this man beneath me truly was.

His phone vibrated again and again it went unanswered.

He pulled my nightgown over my head and buried his face between my breasts. He took them in his hands and squeezed them slightly as he took my nipple in his mouth. It felt good to be touch this way again by some who loved me.

I went to unbuckle his jeans and he pulled back quickly.

_Oh god what am I doing?! Am I really going to do this?_

I kissed him and continued with his zipper.

"Angel wait…" he said his eyes half closed.

I didn't wait. I put my hands in his jeans and grabbed his hard cock. He hissed at my warm touch and his eyes closed. Sweet Jesus how does little bitty Alice handle all this? I thought to myself.

I wanted to see all of him so I pulled it out and stroked him in my hand.

He moaned.

_Got to stop... don't want to stop... need to stop now._

I climbed off his lap and got on my knees. His head shot up and his eyes widened.

_Shit, shit, she's going to suck me off. God I want her… fuck I need to stop her. Fuck, fuck!_

He was at war with himself but I was winning. Or at least I thought I was.

"Skye don't...don't do this! We can't... if I let you do this there's no turning back," he said, grabbing my face before I took him in my mouth.

"Jazz please, I need this... I need you," I begged.

"God, you have no idea how those words affect me, but you don't mean them."

"I do."

"Maybe you do...but I won't do this with you like this. You're mad at Edward and I don't know what he did but it's not worth this. This isn't the way Angel," he said. "You're not yourself right now. It would be wrong for me to take you like this," he said, pulling me up off my knees.

"But I thought you loved me Jazz. You told me you did!" I said looking at him tears now threatening to fall again.

"Shit Angel, I do! I love you too much! Way more than I should! You're my brother's wife for Christ's sakes. God, I almost made love to my brother's wife..." he whispered fisting his own hair. "This is wrong on so many levels. Edward trusted me..."

"Why are you worried about him? What about me? He doesn't care anymore Jazzy, he doesn't care! " I said sobbing now.

"What are you saying, Angel, of course he does?"

"No he doesn't! He hasn't touched me since I was raped! He can't even look at me! I make him sick and he hates me. He hates me because another man fucked me! Because I didn't fight him off and because another man had what was his!" I yelled crying. "Don't you get it!? I'm tainted now. I'm not good enough for him," I whispered.

"You're wrong Angel..."

"He never comes home Jazz. And when he does he treats me like I have the fucking plaque. He picks fights with me for no reason so he can leave…" I sobbed.

"What!? What are you saying? He knows you did it to save EJ. You're just reading him wrong. Maybe he thinks you're not ready."

"God Jasper...do you think I'm dense. I read minds. I'm not reading him wrong. I've flat out asked him to make love with me...he said 'no'. He doesn't want me," I cried looking at the floor.

_She better be reading this wrong or I'll smash his fucking face in. How could he do this to her?_

"Angel, I think you're wrong," he said stoking my face.

I kissed his hand and he closed his eyes. His phone vibrating again.

"Angel, please... We'll regret it later," he said.

"So you don't want me either Jazzy? I'm not good enough for you either?" I asked.

_Just take her Jasper, make love to her, make her pain go away… _He thought at first, and then... _No, it will only make it worse in the long run and hurt others in the process._

He grabbed me by shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Stop it, I don't like you like this! I won't make love to you while you're not thinking clearly. And I won't do it when other hearts are involved and in the dark," he said.

_No matter how much I want to make love to her, I won't do it like this, not when she's so vulnerable. She'll regret it later... Oh god…_ His eyes closed._ Did I just say I wanted to make love to my brother's wife. I need to get the hell out of here... now._

"Angel, I think... I really should…" he started.

"Just go Jasper. Go home to Alice so she'll quit calling you. Tell her don't worry, her vision didn't come to pass. Apparently you don't love me as much as you thought," I said standing up, and grabbing my nightgown from the floor.

"Angel, that's not fair and you know it! You know I love..."

"Please don't...just spare me and go," I said crying, walking out of the library not even bothering to get dressed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What's it to you? Lock the door on your way out," I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Angelique...?"

"Just get out Jasper," I said softly.

I heard the door shut and broke down.

***********

Edward

I walked in the door and I immediately listened for my family's heart beats. My boys, theirs so much in sync that if you didn't listen close enough you'd swear they were one person and also my wife, my Skye.

I had been avoiding her lately. I had been being a true ass. I knew that, but she wanted me to be with her, make love to her, and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She had been with another man and even though it wasn't her fault it bothered me that someone else had had her that way. It didn't make me love her any less it was some sort of psychological thing. Every time she touched me I saw it, the room, the bed, and the blood. Sometimes I thought I could smell him on her. Rose was right, I should've never gone into that room, because now it was haunting me.

I didn't know who to talk to. Everyone would think I was an inconsiderate ass. But I loved my wife with all that I am and seeing her like that was too much for me to bear. It broke me. I wasn't the one that was…shit... I can't even say it... but it sure feels like it. I hated myself for feeling this way and not being able to perform. I hated it even more when she tried to talk to me about it. I would bite her head off if she even brought it up, then run away like a bitch. I drowned myself in work and other needless things so I didn't have to face her or make love to her and it was starting to affect our marriage. She was cold and distant and I couldn't really blame her. I wouldn't want to be around me either. Lately it's been really bad. She doesn't smile anymore and I've missed her dimples. She didn't sing anymore either, not even to our babies. What was I doing to her? I was killing her from the inside out. I was losing her.

I'm no fool. I could see her slipping away from me and I couldn't let that happen so I decided to see a shrink, a human shrink at that. I realized I couldn't do it on my own. He was helping me work through my feelings. And helping me become sensitive to her needs and understand my own. He explained that what I was going through was normal since I had seen the scene and saw Skye in such a terrible state. He was also helping me learn to express my feelings by talking. I'm a classic avoider. I knew that, and almost all my feelings came out as anger. I was working on that too. I just wanted my life back. I didn't want to lose my wife and I wanted so badly to give her what she needed, me and my love. I wanted to show her both emotionally and physically how much I loved her. I wanted to make love to my wife.

********

I went upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Skye was lying across our bed asleep in nothing but panties. She was so beautiful. I flitted to the bed and his scent hit me hard. I was very familiar with it, it was Jazz.

I knew he had been coming over here while I was gone to keep her company. I wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to these days so I didn't say anything to her about it. He was her friend and she always seemed happier after he left. I was use to his scent being around my house but this was different. His scent wasn't just around my house. It was coming from my wife. Too strong to be just hugging. She was covered in it.

I leaned closer to her and sniffed over her body. Had he been kissing on her? I could smell his venom all over her. It was on her lips, her neck and her…breasts. I could feel my hands clenching and my teeth grinding together. She didn't even bother trying to clean up the evidence. I grabbed her night gown off the floor and sniffed it, more Jasper.

What the fuck was going on? My head was spinning. I know I had been an ass lately but surely she wouldn't do this. I sniffed my bed and he had not been there. Where then...?

The library... their favorite place.

I flitted downstairs and opened the doors to the library. The scent of her arousal hit me strongly. I know my wife and all her scents. I'd had my face nose deep in that sweet pussy and this was her aroused. It was strongest by the couch. I looked at it for a moment.

Was ignorance really bliss? Did I really want to know?

Yes, I did. I needed to know.

I sniffed the couch. I could smell her wetness, it lingered in the air but there was nothing more. They hadn't had sex, but he really had her going. I wondered why they stopped. That son of a bitch. My so called brother.

I sat on the floor and my mind started to race. How long had this been going on behind my back? Had they made love already? Made love... Of course it would be making love. He would make love to her. It wouldn't be just a fuck to him. No...he was in love with her. Head over fucking heels, but he promised me... I shook my head. How fucking stupid could I be? I named my son after my wife's lover. Fucking brilliant Edward.

How had I missed the signs? Perhaps never being home had something to do with that. I had no one to blame but myself. I had pushed her to this. I wouldn't touch her, even when she cried and told me she needed me.

I fisted my hair.

Fuck that... I didn't deserve this shit from either of them. She could've come to me, talked to me. I rubbed my forehead. Oh yeah, she did and I told her to fuck off and not in so many words.

I wept.

She was gone. I lost her, and to my own brother.

*************

I didn't go back to our bedroom last night. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Today was Sunday which meant we were going over mom and dads for dinner so to speak. It was family night. I didn't want to go. I knew I wouldn't be able to look at Jasper without wanting to fucking choke him.

We got there late because Skye had to damn near drag me out the house. I couldn't look at her either and for the first time I couldn't find myself caring. I took my sons in the house and they quickly ran to mama Esme.

As soon as Skye stepped into the room you could cut the air with a knife. She avoided Jazz like he was a leper, but he followed her with his eyes everywhere she went. I wanted to slap the shit out of him. He watched Skye and Alice watched him. Occasionally she'd clear her throat if he stared too long at _my_ wife, which meant she knew. She probably saw it coming. She could've fucking warned me.

What the fuck... By mid afternoon I felt like I was in the 'Twilight zone' and needed some air. I went out the side door and ran into the woods. Five minutes later Jazz was behind me.

"_Edward, wait... we need to talk_," he said.

I laughed. Is this asshole serious? I kept running.

"Edward please... it's about Skye. She's hurting really bad Edward. I'm afraid for her. She's doing things…out of character and she's crying all the time. She's losing herself Edward. She's falling apart."

I stopped running.

"Well aren't you there to pick up all the pieces? Can't you put her back together again?" I asked.

"What? What the fuck kind of response is that!? I just told you your wife is shattering and you say that?"

"What the fuck do you want me to do Jasper? I got my own shit I'm dealing with!" I said angrily.

"Shit... she was right! You're an asshole and you don't care anymore. She gets raped and you fucking hang her out to dry like yesterdays old rags. You son of a bitch... you're breakin'… no... killing her spirit. Don't you see that Edward? She needs you and you're too caught up in your job and other bullshit to notice." He paced the ground. "Have you looked into her eyes lately? They're fucking empty! You did that!" he growled.

I looked at him.

"I know what you did last night Jasper. I know you and Skye were... together."

He looked at the ground.

"God Edward, it's not what you think. We didn't… we didn't make love. She was upset, confused and crying... things just got a little out of hand. But I stopped it. I told her 'no'."

"Wait...you told her no? Are you saying my wife tried to seduce you!?"

"No Edward... I mean she wanted to... and I won't lie to you, so did I. I'm sorry… but I did stop it. When she asked I said..."

"She asked you!? What did she ask you Jasper?"

"Edward, the point is she needs…"

"No... what did she ask you!?" I asked again. I wanted to hear it.

He sighed.

"I had asked her if she wanted me to talk to you. I asked her what I could do to make her feel better. I think she took it the wrong way and she umm... she asked me to make love to her. But she did it because she thought you wouldn't. She thinks you don't love her anymore."

"Not love her… and so that was her solution huh?" My heart fell. I loved her more than life itself.

"Edward, she says you won't touch her. That you won't make love with her because of what Damien did to her. Will you tell her it's not true because it's ripping her apart? She thinks you don't want her. That she's tainted…" he said.

Tainted? I never thought that even if I didn't like the idea of someone else being with her. This was my own hang up and I knew he was right. I had been killing her softly.

"You should've done it," I said sadly and wallowing in self pity.

He looked at me confused.

"Done what?" he asked.

"Made love to her. It's what you both want. And it would have made her better... happier."

His face turned angry.

"Edward... take it back!" he growled.

"No, she's right. I can't make love to her but it's not for the reason she thinks. You should make her happy, give her what she wants..."

I was angry, sad and hurt that she had lost her faith in me, in us, so quickly, and had gone to Jasper. I was even more upset with myself. How could I hurt her like this?

"You have my permission," I said.

He punched me dead in my mouth.

_Fuck that hurt._

"You piece of shit! How dare you offer her to me like she means nothing!! I ought to rip your fucking head off!" he screamed.

I punched him back in the eye.

"Don't act like you don't want it Jasper! You've been drooling over my wife since she got here!"

He lunged at me knocking us both to the ground. We were growling and pummeling each other in the face.

"You don't fucking deserve her!" he said, punching me in the nose.

Shit... I think he broke it.

"She loves you! All she really wants is _you_ and all you do is give her is shit for something she had no control over! Something so brutal that a lesser person wouldn't have survived! Get over yourself and love your wife the way she deserves to be loved! " he said between punches.

Just then Emmett grabbed Jasper off of me and Carlisle picked me up. They held us in our respective corners.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" I said, breathing hard trying to break loose.

"Somebody needs to! You're the dumbest motherfucker alive if you left her slip through your fingers!" he said not calming down, his lip leaking venom.

"Fuck you Jasper! You'd like for her to slip through my fingers so you could have her! You're my fucking brother and you were going to fuck my wife!" I said just as Skye came into the clearing, her eyes wet with tears.

"I wasn't Edward. I promised I wouldn't and I didn't. I just want her to be happy and even after all the shit you've done these past few months she wants you to be the one to make her happy."

"Then why the fuck did she offer herself to you!?"

"Fuck, are you listening!? She's not herself... she's hurting...and she's...confused."

Skye walked over to me and Jazz got quiet.

"Did you offer me to him like some whore you got off the street?" she asked roughly.

"Didn't you just beg him for it last night? You would've fucked him if he hadn't stopped you!" I snapped back.

She let out a long wail.

"Fuck you Edward!! You have no idea what you put me through!" she cried.

"I've been through a lot myself! I didn't go out and try to fuck someone else! This isn't all about you!" I said.

All of a sudden she flipped and started crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I was upset and I wasn't thinking clearly. I love you Edward. I want you. I've only wanted you but you don't want me anymore! You never touch me and when I touch you, you pull away! It hurts me and I know it's no excuse... but I just wanted someone to show me that they loved me. I needed someone to show me that I could still be wanted after...after what happened," she cried trying to grab my hand.

I pulled it back from her.

"Please, talk to me, Edward!" she begged through crocodile tears grabbing my hand this time.

"I...I can't," I said hurting and embarrassed.

"Edward..." she cried as I slowly removed my hand from hers.

She turned and ran right to Jasper balling her eyes out.

Fuck me. I was practically giving her to him.

Now Alice and Rose were out here. Great... now we had a fucking audience.

"You stupid fucker! This shit is all your fault! It's your fault that she was hurting in the first place and you won't even talk to her!?" Jasper roared, squeezing my wife.

He was right but it gave her no right to try and fuck my brother to make it better for herself. I was upset and hurting too. I didn't try to fuck everything with a pussy.

"Stop Jazz...please. I just want to leave." She told him.

"Tell me something. How does my sister feel about all this?" I gestured with my hand to them.

He shook his head.

"Alice knows how I feel about Skye, Edward. She doesn't mind...sharing me. We've had open relationships before we came to live with y'all. It's just neither of us had found anyone we were interested in since we've been with this family...until now that is." He informed me.

That was new information. I looked at Alice and she shook her head at me.

_"You're a fool Edward."_

"Jazzy please..." my wife said.

"Okay...come on," he said kissing her forehead.

He walked over to Alice and kissed her too. Fucking Don Juan. He had my sister and my fucking wife.

"Love you, I'll be back tomorrow," he said to Alice.

Tomorrow? Was he planning on spending the night with my wife?

He helped her into the car. After he shut the door he turned and looked at me.

_"Your offer still stands I take it? We have your permission?"_ he asked.

I said nothing. I couldn't speak. Hell no... I was just talking shit.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'," he said out loud and got in the car.

I watched as my ex-brother drove off with my wife and my permission to make love to her.

I suddenly felt sick.


	26. Everything worth fighting for

**I don't own twilight.**

26. Everything worth fighting for.

Edward

I walked back at a human's pace to the house. No one said anything to me. Not even Rosalie, she just glared.

_"Asshole."_

I supposed I deserved that. She had been in Skye's shoes before so I knew I'd get no sympathy from her. Not after what I just said. Emmett was on Rose's side but he kept telling me in his head that he was sorry about everything that had happened and that I should've never disrespected Skye. Alice left and went hunting by herself and I went to Carlisle's office to set my nose. Jasper had broken it and it was crooked. It would be fine by morning if I hunted tonight.

I started to pack the boys things when Esme came and took my hand in hers.

"Why don't you let the boys stay here for a few days," she said.

"Mom, I'm okay. I can take care of them," I said not bothering to look up.

"Edward, I insist. Go home and rest," she said hugging me.

"I don't need to sleep."

"Edward, resting doesn't always mean sleeping and you know that. I want you to have a little bit of time to yourself. I know how much you love her…and it will work out Edward. You both were hurt by this and you're both scarred because of it." She held my chin up. "You have to open up to her Edward. Let her in. It's the only way you both will heal. You have to heal together."

I listened to my mother's words then kissed my boys. I told them they'd be staying the night with Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle. They loved that of course. My parents spoiled them something terrible. Especially mom, the twins wouldn't grow as fast as Ness so she finally had the babies she always wanted. I was happy I had given that to her. She had given me so much.

"Daddy, is mommy sad?" JR asked.

"Why do you think mommy's sad Edward?"

I was hoping he didn't really understand what I'm sure he heard.

"Cause she never sings anymore," he said nonchalantly.

The innocence of a child.

I looked at Esme suddenly feeling like shit. I had taken her voice away.

"Mommy's fine honey. She just needs a little break," Esme said picking him up off the couch and taking EJ by hand.

"Come on my babies...let's get you two some dessert," she said winking at me.

_"I love you son. Go on, I got this."_

_***********_

I drove the miles to my house in minutes. I pulled into the garage and went into the kitchen. I started pulling stuff out of the fridge and grabbing pots off the racks. Why was I cooking? There was no one here to eat. I needed to think and cooking helped me think.

I started cutting the chicken into strips and noticed my hands were shaking.

I was worried and scared that Jasper was going to take me up on my offer. What was I thinking telling him he could sleep with her? I swear, I needed to get my head, heart and mouth on the same fucking page. He was so pissed at me right now he just might do it. Not to mention the fact that he's wanted to do my wife since the first time he saw me carry her in from the car the night we arrived in Forks.

I tossed the chicken in the hot skillet.

My wife tried to sleep with Jasper...my wife. I gripped the edge of the counter, careful not to crush it. I could see him trying to seduce her, but not the other way around. He actually had to stop her. He said she wasn't herself, out of character he called it. He said it was my fault and I knew that it probably was. I admit that I fucked up. I am fucked up. I am so fucked up. How could I reject her when all she wanted was me? She had said that out in the clearing today. That I was the one she wanted and what the hell did I do? I pushed her into Jasper's arms. I had not only rejected her physically and sexually but also emotionally and mentally. I had totally blocked her out. How bad had I hurt her? I hated that I knew the answer to that. I could see it in her eyes everyday. I could see her drifting away from me.

_Yeah because you were pushing her away asshole._

Had we come to this? Were we so far gone that I would lose her? The thought of that damn near brought me to my knees and made me feel ill. I had waited over a century for a love like ours, and although I now knew you could love again, that it was possible, I knew it wasn't easy to find. Not what she and I had…have. Skye had been a fluke. Someone had been smiling on me when I found her. She brought light back in my dark life and I would not lose her. Not this way and not because of my own selfishness or self pity. I would get my shit together. I would fight for her, for us. She was everything worth fighting for.

I grabbed my cell and pressed her speed dial number. I knew she wouldn't answer but I also knew she checked her messages nightly. The phone rang and went straight to voicemail, so I left a message.

"Skye, I really don't know how to say this so I'm just going to talk okay. I'm sorry… fuck it seems like all I say to you is sorry. I'm such a fuck up. I never meant to hurt you. I certainly never meant to break you down the way that I have. I didn't need Jasper to tell me that. I've seen it in your eyes. His confirmation only made it worse for me. I think you should know and what I couldn't say before is that you're…rape…god... I said it finally. Well it hit me hard. I should have listened to Rose and not entered that room. The memories of it consume me Skye. You on the floor battered and bruised and the smell of him on you as I carried you down the stairs. It haunts me, what happened to you...knowing I couldn't save you from it, knowing he had taken from me, from you and from us." I sighed shaking my head like that would clear the images away.

"I'm upset that I'm letting him win. Even from the grave he still plaques us and it's because I'm letting him. You have let it go or have at least tried to, but with me acting the way that I am I'm serving as a constant reminder. I realize that now and I'm sorry.

"Skye I love you so much and I wanted to let you know that I'm getting help. I'm seeing a shrink for crying out loud and have been for the past two weeks. If that doesn't prove to you that I love you I don't know what else will. Can you imagine someone trying to shrink over a hundred years worth of my shit? He's got his work cut out for him." I chuckled.

"My point is, I'm trying to make myself a better person for you and for us. I'm sorry I told Jasper he could sleep with you. I didn't mean it! God I really didn't! I was jealous and mad and hurt. Please don't do it Skye… please don't give yourself and my love to him. I was wrong for telling him to make you happy. That's my job and I'm up to the task. Do you hear me? I want you and only you. I hope you get this message in time. I hope I'm not too late. If I am…" I swallowed hard. "If I am... we'll work it out somehow. It's my fault for telling you and him to…do it. God... I hope I'm not too late. Skye please just come home to me so we can talk. I love y.."

BEEEEEEP.

I shut my phone and looked around the empty house. It was dark outside and too quiet here. The silence was deafening and I needed to get out of here. I should go hunt.

I packed up the chicken alfredo I made and put it in the fridge. I grabbed a clean sweatshirt and ran out the patio door.

**************

Skye

I didn't look back as Jazz drove off. I was still crying hard so he grabbed my hand.

"Would you like some help calming down?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered suddenly feeling a wave of calm hit me.

I sat back and let it wash over me. I wiped away the tears slowly.

"Better?" He smiled.

"Yes, thank you," I said feeling a little high.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked looking in his direction.

"Canada, I have a small cabin in the woods there. It's just across the border."

"Oh...okay," I said. "Jazz, thanks for getting me out of there."

"You're welcome."

"And Jazz, I'm sorry for getting you in this mess and in trouble with Alice. You can drop me off and go back home to her. I can catch a bus home or something."

"That's okay Angel, I just want you to be happy again and Alice is okay," he said.

"I think you give her too much credit Jazzy," I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I read minds remember and how you two kept the fact that you have an open relationship a secret from Edward I'll never know," I said shaking my head.

"Well it doesn't happen often so we don't think about it a lot." He smiled. "And you didn't answer my question. What do you mean I give Alice too much credit?"

"I know you two have an open relationship but you've never been in love with any of the others Jazz. It was just a physical attraction with the others and she's a little jealous. It didn't help that you and Edward fought about me. She knows you love me and saw us…making love as we were driving off. I shouldn't have, but I peeked," I said.

"Oh..." he said looking out the window. "I felt the jealousy. I tried to reassure her. She knows that I love her. And we've talked about this but maybe I should call her," he said stroking the gear shift absentmindedly.

"Perhaps you should. It's not the love making she's having trouble with you know? You two have been there, done that, right? It's the 'in love' part," I said looking at him.

"I told her I loved you a while ago. Well... she kind of figured it out. I think they all did. She never said anything," he said clearly in deep thought.

"What was she supposed to say Jazz? Don't love her. You can't help who you love. Sometimes it just happens," I said shrugging.

I let it rest and thought about my own spouse. I was honestly at a lost for Edward's behavior. I stared out the tinted window of Jazz's Ferrari watching the sunset. Rascal Flatts 'Here Comes Goodbye' was blaring from the premium speakers.

He never said things to me like that before. Even when we argued. Whoever said sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me was a fucking idiot. Words do hurt. Then again, maybe their husband hadn't offered them to his brother like a ten dollar whore.

I knew I was wrong for what happened with Jasper and I'm glad he stopped me. Shit, I was getting ready to blow him in my library. A lesser man would have let me. Then taken the rest of me and whatever else I was offering. Jesus, I'm such an ass. That had to be hard for him. I was in the fucking dumps last night and I shouldn't have pulled Jazz down there with me.

I'm not making excuses for my actions but I was in a bad place. Now he and Edward were fighting and Edward and I… Well I don't know about Edward and me at this moment. I'm not sure where we go from here. If we can even move on. He won't even talk to me. How can we fix what's broken if we don't talk about it?

I love Edward but I hate his ways. He's so withdrawn, possessive and jealous. How many times do I have to prove my love before he will love me back? And I mean truly love me, unconditionally and with everything he has. I thought we were there but this last 'test' proved otherwise. How could he not forgive me for Damien? He knows why I did it.

It's my own fault. I knew he was this way. My tortured soul, my Edward. I thought my love would be enough. I thought I could save him, pull him out of the darkness. I'm not the first woman who thought she could save a man with her love and change him into something better. I was acting like a stupid love sick school girl. But god knows I love him so much it hurts and affects my health when I'm not with him. I love him too much. It's unhealthy and this proves it. He has me fucked up. I never thought you could love someone too much but you can if you forget about you.

Jasper's hand on my knee pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool," I said putting my hand on his.

"We're almost there," he said. "Fifteen minutes tops."

I nodded.

****************

It was nighttime by the time we pulled into the driveway of the cute little cabin. It was so Jasper, rugged and a little country. He clearly didn't let Alice go wild here. It was all him. I loved it.

He helped me out the car and grabbed the groceries out the backseat. We walked in and he flipped the lights on. I took a quick overview of the place. It was small by Cullen standards. It had a living room with Aztec Indian prints on the walls and a huge dark red sofa that took up most of the floor. There was a large plasma above the mantle and of course all the newest video gaming consoles known to man. There were area rugs here and there that protected the beautiful wood floors and hand carved statues in the corners. The kitchen was small but was fully equipped and now fully stocked. I grabbed an apple from the bag and washed it off.

"Come on. Let me give you the tour. It'll be quick, not much to see." He smiled taking my hand.

Also on the first floor was a small office lined with bookshelves. Upstairs there were two bedrooms, both with full bathrooms. The first one he showed me had a big Confederate flag framed on the wall. That and other civil war memorabilia decorated this room. I walked in and sat on the king sized bed looking around. A sword hung over the head of bed. I crawled over to it and ran my hand along the handle. JW had been etched in the handle.

"It's yours Jazz?" I asked turning toward him.

"Yes, most of this stuff belonged to me in another lifetime," he said.

"Wow... it's great in here," I said looking around.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled pulling me from the bed.

I stood in front of him. We were standing face to chest.

I looked up at him and he smiled taking the apple from my hand. He sat it on the bedside table. His hands were resting on my hips and slowly ran up the sides of my body. He hooked his fingers on the bottom of my shirt as he went up pulling it off and over my head. Damn he was smooth.

His eyes looked down quickly to take me in. Then were back to my face.

Jasper was clearly out of my league when it came to lovemaking. I knew he had been with a lot of women. He had told me a lot of his stories on our motorcycle rides to the ocean, back when Edward was finishing his residency. Me... I had been with Chevy and Edward, that's it. I didn't count what was taken.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Angel?" he asked softly.

I just smiled like a school girl with her first crush.

"Will you let me show you how a woman like you should be appreciated?" he asked his eyes locked with mine.

I nodded and watched as one of his blond waves fell into his face. He blew it back and his sweet breath swept across my nose. I didn't even notice that he had dropped my jeans and panties to my ankles. His eyes raked over my body and I could feel the love and lust coming off of him in heavy waves.

_My god... Edward is a fool. She is perfection._

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. His other hand let my hair loose from its messy bun. He ran his hands through my hair and pulled my mouth to his. He kissed me intensely, his cool tongue slow and demanding. My head felt light as his sense of arousal heighten.

_If Edward won't have her…_

He stopped kissing me and nibbled on my bottom lip and chin. His hands came from my hair and slowly ran down my chest to my breasts. His mouth quickly followed his hands cool trail. He cupped my breasts and lifted them as he bent over to bring them to his mouth. He licked my nipples and pinched them with his lips. His tongue lapping up every escaping drop.

"Hmmmm…You are delicious suga'," he said licking his lips and closing his eyes. "Is it okay if I..."

I stopped him by putting my finger to his mouth. I took his face in my hands and and traced my thumb over his lips.

"Go ahead Jasper, I want you to..." I said, bringing his mouth back to my breasts.

I watched as he wrapped his lips around my nipple and began to suck and squeeze tenderly. I played in his hair as he enjoyed me.

He took off his shirt and kissed me. Then he dropped his pants to the floor and fell to his knees in front of me. His eyes captured mine.

My phone rang.

I couldn't even blink, let alone answer it. Jasper didn't even acknowledge it, he was focused on me.

_Beautiful…_

He slowly pulled me to the bed so that I was seated in front of him.

"You'll want to sit for this suga'. I wouldn't want you to fall." His accent was heavy when he was aroused.

He crawled to me on all fours then sat up on his knees and spread my legs. He sat there for a minute taking me in. The way he studied my pussy made me nervous. He sniffed the air slowly, deliberately.

_Look at that pretty ass pussy…hmm…so wet. _

"Get ready to climb the walls suga'... I could eat this pretty pussy 'til mornin'." He smiled.

Before I knew it he had grabbed my ass in both hands and buried his face in my pussy. It all happened so fast. The moment his tongue went to work I lost all train of thought. I fell back on the bed and fisted the sheets moaning. He was right I did need to sit down for this. The man had a fucking tornado tongue.

************

I woke the next morning naked and in bed alone.

"Mornin' Angel," his smooth voice said.

I turned to find Jazz standing naked in the window.

"Mornin' Jazzy," I said smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" he smiled back flitting to the bed.

"Yes, better than I have in a longtime," I said.

"Good... I made you breakfast," he said, caressing my cheek.

"Jazzy, you cooked?" I laughed.

"Don't get excited. It's just eggs, bacon and toast. I don't cook." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," he said, holding my chin up as he ran his thumb over my lips.

I kissed it.

"I love this mouth of yours... it's wonderful." He teased before he kissed me. It was slow and sweet.

"So is yours," I said as he kissed his way down to my breasts.

"Well I aim to please," he said cocky, taking my breast into his mouth.

"Well that you do," I moaned. "And that little gift of yours is quite handy as well..." I said fisting his hair and closing my eyes.

********

I wrapped my wild hair up in a bun and pulled the covers back. I stood up slowly to stretch. Jazz's eye's followed my movements. The lust coming off of him was almost unbearable.

I sat back down on the bed.

"Jasper, about last night…"

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"If he asks me I will. Are you going to tell Alice?" I replied.

"She already knows. She called this morning."

"I need to talk to her about this…about us," I said.

"Are you sure you want to go back today? We can stay longer…"

"Jazzy..."

"Fine... we'll go then," he said rolling his eyes.

"Jazz don't..."

"He doesn't deserve you," he said calmly, pulling me into his arms.

"Jazz…thank you for last night," I said kissing him.

He groaned and pulled away from me.

"I love you," I said taking his face in my hands.

"I love you too," he sighed. "Go get dressed," he said kissing my eyes one at a time.

As I walked away he slapped my naked ass.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" he asked biting his bottom lip. His eyes watching my ass.

I laughed grabbing my phone as I went into the bathroom.

**********

The ride home seemed longer than the ride there. When I had listened to Edward's message in the bathroom I started crying and was even more confused now. Before he could have just said sorry and I would've accepted that. This was different, because I was different. It was going to take a lot more than that this time. He would have to earn it, and mean every word.

I was glad he was in therapy and almost fell off the toilet when I heard that. That was surprising. Edward admitting he needed help was monumental. It was this that made me think he wanted this marriage and he would work for it if need be. I told Jazzy my plans and he just listened quietly. He said he'd support whatever I wanted to do.

*********

When we pulled into my driveway it was late afternoon. Jazz got out to open the car door for me. He held his hand out for mine to help me out.

"You going to be okay?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'll call you later."

"Alright, make sure you call or I'll be back to check on you."

"Jazz, I'll be fine... really." I told him.

"I love you," he said kissing me deeply, passionately. I could actually feel his love when our lips touched.

I broke the kiss.

"Jasper... Edward's watching us," I whispered holding my head down.

"I know, I can feel his anger and jealousy from here. Maybe he'll understand what he has and he'll take better care of it," he said, knowing Edward could hear him.

"You promised Jazz... be nice," I said rubbing his chest.

"I did it for you, Angel," he said.

"I know Jazzy, thank you." I knew he was still pissed at Edward.

He released his grip on me and I kissed him quickly. He flitted to the car and got in. I waited until he was out the driveway before I opened the door and stepped in the house.

************

I shut the door and turned to find Edward right behind me. I jumped.

"Shit Edward! A little warning please!" I placed my hand over my racing heart.

He looked me over, taking in my clothes. Well Jasper's clothes. I didn't have clean ones.

"Did you get my message?" he asked.

"Yes Edward, I got it this morning," I said.

"This morning?" he asked his face dropping and his eyes closing.

"Yes," I said understanding his question but not addressing it. "Did you mean what you said in it?"

"Every word," he said without any hesitation. "I love you and I want to make it work. I want this and I want us."

"Do you really mean that Edward, because it's going to take some work on both our parts... hard work."

"I know Skye," he said moving closer to me. "I'm willing."

"And I want you to keep seeing the shrink. I think it's a good idea."

"I will then," he said very close to me now.

I was getting hot. I swallowed hard.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"No… no not right now. You're so close, I can't think," I said, barely breathing.

"Good... I'm glad I still have that affect on you," he said, his lips brushing mine as he spoke.

"Skye?"

"Yes Edward," I said holding my breath.

"Can I make love to you now?" he asked grabbing me by my waist.

"God yes!" I said closing my eyes. And with that he flitted me to our bedroom and lay me out on the bed.

He pulled Jazz's clothes off me quickly. Then his own and climbed on top of me.

"I've missed you mon amour. I'm sorry that I was an ass," he said kissing my neck. "I promise I will make it up to you. I will… just tell me what to do to make it better."

I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him slow.

"Well Edward, you can start by making slow (kiss)…sweet (kiss)…love (kiss)… to me," I said spreading my legs for him.

He moaned softly in my ear.

"I love you," he mumbled as he entered me slowly.

"I love too Edward," I moaned as he thrust slowly and gently into me.

We made love over and over again. Going all through the afternoon and some of the night. Making up with Edward was going to take me out of commission for a few days.

*********

"Edward, mon amour... I need a nap." I laughed as he rolled on top of me hard again.

He laughed.

"Okay beautiful. It's been awhile...sorry," he said rolling off me and pulling me on top of him.

I lay my head on his chest and he stroked my cheek. I was back in his arms where I belonged and it felt so good. I was dozing off when he spoke.

"Skye?"

"Humm..." I answered half sleep.

"I'm sorry...but I have to know what happened with Jasper. Did you umm…did you two...you know? I want to know the truth. I promise I won't be angry. We'll work through it like I said we would. And I need you to know it was a one time thing, I don't want you doing it again. I'm not as liberal as Alice. I will not share you. I can't," he said.

I sat up and looked into his eyes. I debated if I should tell him or not. I had said that if he asked I would tell him and he seemed to have meant what he said, so I steeled my nerves.

"We...we didn't have intercourse. We didn't make love. It just wasn't right. He wasn't you," I said softly looking down as he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You sound disappointed," he said confused, pulling my chin up.

"Not disappointed, but I think I hurt Jazz. He felt how hesitant I was and asked if I was sure. I told him 'yes', but in the end he wasn't you, and I just couldn't. Right before he was getting ready to...enter me, I stopped him. And he was a perfect gentleman. He didn't try to persuade me or get mad." I praised. "He was right there. He could've taken me if he wanted, but he didn't. Even after I rejected him he held me."

I looked at Edward who seemed lost in thought and breathing rapidly.

"So nothing happened then?" he asked.

"Well...I wouldn't say nothing. We did do other things to get us to that point."

"Other things? What's that mean Skye?"

"Umm...well...other things. You know..."

"No I don't. Tell me what other things means to you," he said watching my face.

"Edward..."

"Just tell me Skye."

"We had...we had...oral sex..."

"You gave him a blow job!? I bet he fucking enjoyed that! That motherfuck..." he said his breathing heavy.

"God Edward...you asked. I knew I shouldn't have told you," I said looking down.

"No... I want no secrets between us, especially now. I'll deal with it. I'm dealing with it. Just give me some time," he said breathing harder.

I lay my head back on his chest and waited for his breathing to return to normal.

"Edward... I'm sorry about the night in the library. It was you I wanted to be with but you wouldn't touch me and I was so hurt and upset. I know it's no excuse…"

"Shhh... I know. We're going to deal with this and move on," he said rubbing my back. "I'm not going to lose you."

I nodded.

*********

I woke up to homemade banana nut muffins and sausage links. I didn't bother putting on any clothes. I just went downstairs. I planned on telling Edward my plans today.

He was in the music room with the door open. His music rang throughout the first floor. I listened while I ate. He really was great on the piano. I went to the fridge to grab a juice and felt his cool hands wrap around my waist.

"Morning beautiful," he said kissing my back.

"Morning handsome," I replied.

"I made your favorite muffins."

"I know, thank you Eddie."

"You're welcome."

"Eddie, I wanted to talk to you about something," I said turning around.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I'm going to New Orleans tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought we had tickets for April?"

"I cancelled those. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm taking the boys with me."

He looked at me.

"Angelique...?"

"We need a break from each other. I need a break... to work on myself a little."

"You're leaving me after last night!? I thought we were working things out!?" he said shaking.

"Edward, I'm not leaving you. It's just a short break so I can collect my thoughts, get my head right. I need this time for me and when I come back I'll be fresh and ready to start anew," I said holding his hands.

"No... I just got you back! God Skye, we made love all night long. I thought things were better now..."

"Edward, that doesn't make everything all better, but it was a great start," I said rubbing my naked body against him. "I need this Edward and so do you. I'm going and you're staying."

"How long?" he asked.

"Maybe a month or so," I said quietly.

"A month!? Are you insane!? I can't be without you and my babies for a month Skye. I'm coming!"

"It's not that long Edward. You're over reacting. I'll call everyday I promise. Besides, you have to work..." I told him.

"Skye, I'm rich. I don't have to work." He stated.

"Eddie, you love your job. Don't lose it because you feel you have to chase after me. You've already missed a lot of work," I said kissing him.

"Skye, you're running away from our problems."

"No... I'm not running Eddie. But I really need to clear my head so I can start fresh with you. And so do you. I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're thinking. I don't want a divorce or anything like that. You're stuck with me." I smiled.

"I've missed that smile and those dimples. I'll do anything to have them back." He smiled.

"We'll work on ourselves, then work on being together," I said.

"Fine... if it's what you need."

"It is."

"Well if you're going to leave me for a damn month I want to tie you to the bed and have my way with you until its time for you to get ready to leave." He smirked.

"I can live with that," I said to him.

He gently tossed me over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.


	27. Decisions, Decisions

**I don't own Twilight**

27. Decisions, Decisions

Edward

So Skye thought we need a little space. I don't know, maybe she's right and maybe she's wrong. But how can we work things out over the phone? I would do it her way for now and because this is what she wanted, she would have it. Even if I hated the whole idea of it, I wouldn't make waves. I wanted her happy again.

Our anniversary was five days away and I wanted to do something special. And with her leaving it was going to be hard. But... I smiled at a thought that ran across my mind, she never said I couldn't visit...

***********

I had Skye tied to the bed with her hands over her head. My face was between her thighs and buried nose deep in her pussy.

I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to tie her to the bed until tomorrow. She was giggling and moaning when I stopped and lifted my head. I started to smile.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked trying to look at me.

"Did you forget to call someone?" I asked smirking.

"Oh shit, Jasper!" she said. "Edward, untie me!"

"No... I'll tell him you're busy," I said standing up walking toward the hallway.

"Edward, put some pants on!" she yelled.

"Why?" I smiled walking out the door.

"Damn it Edward!" She called after me. "Come back here and untie me!"

I laughed as she struggled to get free.

"Stop it before you hurt yourself," I said seriously, turning back around.

"If you're not going to untie me at least put some pants on!" she pleaded.

"Alright... if it will make you be still." I laughed slipping on my boxers.

***********

I opened the front door and found Jasper waiting there.

"Jasper."

"Edward," he replied looking me up and down.

"Jasper, Skye is fine," I said shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"She's awfully quiet. I want to see her," he said.

"You can't... she's a little tied up at moment." I smirked and his eyes narrowed.

"Tied up?" he repeated.

I lifted my brow and nodded. He stared at me angrily as realization dawn on him. I could see however that he wasn't leaving until I indulged him and let him hear Skye.

I called up the stairs.

"Skye... tell Jasper that you're okay please."

"God…this is so embarrassing," she whispered and I grinned. "I'm fine Jazz. Sorry I forgot to call." She called back.

"See, she's fine," I said.

He turned around to walk away. He was upset.

"Jazz?" I called to him and he stopped without turning around.

"I won't fuck up again," I said.

I said it for two reasons. One, because I wanted him to know that my 'asshole' days were over and I was totally committed to making things work with Skye. And two, I wanted him know that he lost his chance to bed my wife. And although I was grateful that he was man enough to stop, that shit was never going to happen now.

He grunted and started walking again.

"Will you tell mom that we'll pick the twins up in the morning?"

He grunted again and sprinted toward the trees.

************

I went back up the stairs to my wife. I walked in the room and smiled at Skye's beautiful naked body spread out on the bed before me.

"How was he?" she asked.

"Alright I guess."

"Thank you for not blowing up."

"You're welcome," I said watching her. There was a small silence. "So where were we?" I asked smiling.

"Umm… I think you were here…" She smiled opening her legs, giving me the full view of her pretty pussy. Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck..." I said licking my lips.

I dove on the bed and she laughed.

"Mmm…" I ran my tongue the entire length of her slit. Stopping only to suck on her pearl tongue. My lips smacked when I released it.

"I think you're right," I said burying my face once again.

**********

Skye

Edward helped me pack and took the suitcases to the truck while I showered and dressed. The past day and a half had been amazing. We hadn't made love like that in a long time. I knew Edward thought I was running away from our problems, but I needed to find myself again. I was lost in Edward and I couldn't heal us until I healed me. And Edward needed this time too. He just didn't realize it. He needed to realize what he had. And he needed to appreciate it more. He also needed to work on himself. It would be hard for him to focus on himself if I was here and we were making love everyday, basically fucking our problems away. That wasn't the solution. We would end up right back here in some form or fashion. If we were going to make it, we needed to find each other again as well as ourselves.

****

When we got to mom and dad's the boys attacked me. I kissed, cuddled and told them a thousand times how much I loved and missed them. You would think I had been gone for weeks instead of a couple of days. I told them that we were going to New Orleans to see their Grand pere and spend sometime with their cousins and uncle PJ. That made them excited and talkative.

Jazz and Emmett were sitting in the living room watching 'Around the Horn' on ESPN. I went over to Jazz and sat next to him.

"Sorry I forgot to call," I said.

"Yeah... it's cool," he said looking down.

He was hurt.

"What's wrong Jazz? Are you mad at me?" I asked taking his hand.

"No, I'm okay." He lied.

"Jazz, tell me what's wrong. What did I do?" I said on the verge of tears.

"Angel, it's not you...don't cry okay," he said hugging me.

"What is it then?"

"Alice," he sighed. "She's a little upset."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Us." His answer was simple.

"Oh."

"I guess yesterday was the last straw," he said.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I came home pissed that you were sleeping with Edward," he said.

I looked at him.

"I know I had no right to be." He admitted.

I knew right then that Jazz, Alice, Edward and I needed to have a talk.

"Come with me Jazzy," I said leading him into the foyer.

"Edward, Alice, will you join us please," I said.

Alice was already outside the door. Edward was close behind.

"What's up?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I think we need to talk… sort some things out..." I said. "Esme, will you watch the boys?"

"Of course." She smiled.

We all ran from the house into the woods. We ran past the clearing and to the lighthouse because it was out of everyone's hearing range and there were benches overlooking the river. Edward sat down and pulled me to his lap. Alice sat across from us on the stone wall and Jasper sat next to her. No one said anything. No one even looked at the other.

"Okay I'll start then," I said.

"Alice, Jazz told me you were upset with him."

"Yes I am," she said matter of factly.

I sighed.

"Alice, I thought you were cool with this? I thought you and Jazz had an open relationship?"

"I thought I was too but his feelings for you are deeper than I thought they were. This isn't some fascination he has with you. He is truly in love with you. He's starting to put you before us and that hurts."

Jazz turned to Alice.

"Alice, I only want her to be happy. You know that. And you never said anything before. If you felt this way why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I wanted to make you happy and I knew having her would make you happy. But you no longer love her Jazz, you're 'in love' and that's different," Alice said.

"Alice, surely you saw what the outcome of this would be? Why didn't you speak up then?" I asked.

"I knew he loved you and that he was attracted to you, but you can't tell from a vision that someone is 'in love'. Kissing and all those things don't necessarily mean you're 'in love'. I took the visions at face value never reading their deeper meanings. I never thought you'd fall in love with our brother's wife and my friend. A woman you can never have Jazz," she said looking at Jasper.

Edward laughed and we all looked at him.

"I don't see futures and I saw this coming. What the fuck did you think would happen? You told your husband that you would look the other way if he wanted to be with _my_ wife and _your_ friend. Don't you know you don't shit where you eat at Alice? So okay... you have an 'open relationship' but this was too close to home. When I protested I was 'the ass', looks like I was the only one seeing reason in this whole situation," he spat.

"Fuck you Edward!" Alice said. "If you hadn't treated her like shit she wouldn't have needed Jazz, and he wouldn't have been at her becking call. You want to know why I wasn't worried? Because nothing was ever going to happen until you fucked up. I never saw them doing anything more than hugging and an occasional kiss. It wasn't until you started acting like an ass that the visions changed. They became more and more intense and his reactions to her were telling me that he was falling in love with her. I didn't see a way of stopping it without making it worse. And honestly I was afraid he might choose her over me. You handed her to him on a silver fucking platter. That day in the clearing was the first time I ever saw them making love." She looked down.

"But that night in the library… you kept calling," I said.

"That wasn't Alice, Angel. It was Emmett. I had told him that we would go bear hunting," Jasper said.

My mouth fell open.

"So we were never going to do it."

"Not according to my visions, not until…" she started.

"I gave them my permission." Edward interrupted.

"Well, I don't know if it was that, but it was something that happened there in the clearing," Alice said.

"You were right, I am a fool," Edward said looking at Alice.

I rubbed his hands and squeezed them.

_"Skye…"_

_"Edward, we're moving forward remember? We both made mistakes and said mean things to each other, but we're moving on...together..."_

"Alice, you are always first in my heart just as Edward will always be first in Skye's," Jasper said. "I am in love with her. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." He confessed looking at Alice then to Edward. "But she and I both agree that our commitments to you and Edward come first. We understand what our actions could cost all of us, so if this is too much for you we would stop it here and now. It would hurt and be hard but we'd try. We'd do it for the two of you," he said looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded.

Alice and Edward looked at each other.

"It's too much," they said in unison and without hesitation.

"I'm sorry Jazz... I thought I could handle it but I can't. I know you can't stop loving her and I'm not asking you to. But if you two continue on this path it will tear all of us apart," Alice said.

My heart hurt already at the thought of losing him.

"I think we both realize that as well," he said.

Tears started to run down my face. Both Jasper and Edward were looking at me. Edward gave me a slight squeeze.

_"I'm sorry I know this hurts but I agree with Alice. It has to stop. I never wanted this... you know that."_

_"I know Edward, I remember."_

Jasper held his hand out to me and Edward tightened his hold.

"Edward... let them say goodbye. Trust me, they need this closure," Alice said looking at him.

Edward opened his arms and I took Jazz's hand. He flitted us away from Alice and Edward but I'm sure they could still hear us. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well Angel…" he said.

I started to cry.

"Please don't cry…" he said holding me tight. "We have to do this...for them and for us. It would kill us both if we lost them."

"I know," I sobbed.

"I'll always love you. You know that," he said.

"I know, me too."

"I don't know how to do this. How to end it," he said.

"Me either," I cried.

"What will be the boundaries now?" he asked.

"Well my guess would be that making love is definitely out." I tried to joke.

He chuckled.

"I knew I'd regret letting you leave that morning."

"Jazzy…don't..." I cried. "Things would be so different now. I wouldn't be able to do this right now if we had. I couldn't have let you go."

"Me either." He admitted.

"So…can we still be best friends? Is that allowed?" I asked.

"I guess so. I hope so, because I don't want to give that up" he said.

"Me either," I said sighing.

He lifted my chin and kissed me deeply and more intensely than he ever had before. The emotions coming off of him were so strong they made my knees weak. He had to hold me up. He was saying goodbye without words and it cut me deeply. It was the kiss of death for us.

He released me and kissed my eyes, taking with him my tears and a piece of my heart. I would always love Jasper but I would have to focus that love into something different. I needed to put that energy into my marriage for Edward and for Alice.

"Come on Angel... let's go back," he said.

**********

On the way home we sat boundaries with our spouses. They agreed to hugging and quick pecks, but as Edward so eloquently put it 'no fucking lingering'. So this little hiatus of mine would be good for another reason now. It would allow Jasper and Alice time to heal as well. Maybe Edward and Jasper could work on their relationship too. I knew it would take more than a month to heal their friendship and brotherhood but I could hope.

*********

Edward dropped us off at the terminal and checked our bags for me.

He kissed the boys.

"Daddy loves you, and I'll see you soon."

They hugged him around his neck and he wrapped them both in his arms, lifting them out the stroller.

He leaned into me.

"Daddy loves you too." He teased.

I smiled.

"I love you too Edward. Don't worry, I'll be back home before you know it and I'll be feeling better and well rested. Then we can really work on us."

I kissed his mouth softly as he held our children in his arms. They giggled and made fun of our kissing.

"Dr. Cullen?" a female voice asked breaking our kiss.

I turned to find a buxom blonde smiling at my husband. She had shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and abnormally large breasts. The rest of her body was slim and kind of narrow.

"Connie, how are you?" Edward asked smiling, making her melt.

_I wonder if that's his wife and kids. Has to be, they look just like him._

She looked at me while she spoke.

"I'm great thank you. I didn't know you were taking a trip?" she said and turned back to Edward.

"Oh I'm not... my wife is. I have to work," he said.

_Damn it! I knew it and she's fucking gorgeous. No wonder he doesn't give anybody at the hospital the fucking time of day._

"So this is your wife?" She held her hand out and I shook it. "Nice to meet you…"

"Skye," I said.

"Skye… well I'm Connie. I work with Dr. Cullen at the hospital." She smiled.

_Wait until I tell the girls I finally saw his wife. They are going to shit when they find out he really is married and not gay. Definitely not gay... look at her. She doesn't even look real. She's fucking perfect. They're going to be so pissed when I tell them how beautiful she is._

I smiled. I couldn't believe they thought Edward was gay. If only they knew.

Edward looked at me.

"Connie's new to the hospital. She's head nurse in the OR."

"Your kids are just darling. They look just like you Dr. Cullen. How old are they?"

"Almost one," he said proudly.

"They're big boys aren't they? I would've guessed at least two." She smiled rubbing EJ's cheek with the back of her hand.

"But your brothers' are big guys aren't they? And you're so tall. I guess it just runs in the family." She flirted.

"Yes... I suppose so." He smiled.

They called our flight.

"Well it was nice meeting you Connie," I said. "But I have to go. They're calling my flight."

I reached for EJ and JR. Edward pulled back a little and looked at Connie.

"I guess I'll see you at work," he said to her then leaned toward me.

"I got them my love. I'll walk you to the gate," he said in perfect French as he kissed my neck.

"Alright."

We turned and walked away from Connie. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"They think you're gay."

"I know they do. I hear it all day long. Apparently I'm too 'pretty' and not interested enough in them. So of course I must be gay… women. I guess it doesn't matter that I wear a wedding band," he said looking at the diamond encrusted eternity band.

"Edward, gay men wear wedding bands." I laughed.

"I know, maybe I need to bring in some of the pictures of us and the boys and put them in my office." He laughed.

"I think Connie's going to handle everything. They won't think you're gay anymore." I laughed.

************

My dad and PJ picked us up from the airport. I rode in the front so dad could sit in the back with the twins.

"I'm glad you're home sis. I really missed my nephews," PJ said.

"Really, what about me?"

"Oh, I missed you too, a little bit."

I slapped his arm.

"Careful I'm driving." He teased.

"So how's it been? You know the whole newborn thing?"

"Okay I guess... different."

"Yeah a lot different I would think," I said raising an eyebrow. "How's the thirst?"

That was what I feared the most about being a newborn. PJ was proof that the change wouldn't affect me mentally. I wouldn't be out of my mind or crazy with thirst but he did say it was there.

"Better now, but it hasn't decreased. Not yet anyway. I can handle the burning, it isn't too bad." He shrugged.

"The vegetarian diet?"

"It's cool... that's all I know. I never drank from a human so I don't crave their blood. Can't miss what you never had. It does smell really good though."

I looked out the window.

"PJ, you missed my exit!"

"I thought you were staying at the house with us," PJ said.

"No... I'm staying at the plantation," I said.

"Angel, I want you and the boys to come home," My dad said.

"Daddy, that is my home."

"That's Eddie's house and I thought you and Eddie were separated."

"No... that's our house and we're not seperated. Besides that, he bought the house for me." I sighed.

I needed to make things crystal clear for my father.

"I'm not leaving him daddy. I love him."

"You should leave..."

"God daddy! Stop it! Don't do this in front of the twins." I interrupted.

"Sorry," he said turning to look out the window.

He still hadn't forgiven Eddie for Damien.

"I'll go with you right now but I want you to take me home tomorrow," I said to PJ.

"Don't look at me. I told him," PJ said.

This was going to be a long night.

***********

The boys ran through the house. Their little footsteps echoed on the wood floors.

"Edward and Edric! No running in the house!" I yelled as I watched their blurry figures darting after one another. They froze in place.

PJ had unloaded the car and was sitting at the dining room table laughing.

"God you sound like mom. You want me to take them outside." He smiled.

"Please do."

I pulled the remaining sheets off the furniture and sat on the couch. I lay back and closed my eyes. I was tired and I didn't get much sleep last night. Edward had called me as soon as I got to my grandparents house and we talked for a couple of hours. Then I caught up with my family as they fawned over the boys, who loved the attention.

I fought with my dad about Edward again. I finally had to tell him that he needed to respect my decision and stop nagging me about it or I wouldn't be coming around too often while I was home. I was here for a break and rest so I could clear my head. I didn't need this extra stress. He got the point and finally backed off.

I ordered two beds online for the boys. They were supposed to arrive today. I was puttting the twins in the room next to ours. That was something I could do while I was here. I could fix up the nursery. It would keep me busy and help keep my mind off of things. I made a mental note to send PJ to the hardware store for paint and supplies.

***********

I was awakened by a gentle shaking.

"Angel, wake up. Damn you sleep like the dead," PJ said.

"So I've been told. Sorry, I'm just so tired," I said rubbing my eyes.

"I gave the boys a snack earlier but I think they're hungry again. You want me to take them hunting?" he asked.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked looking at the clock.

Three hours had passed and it was getting dark.

"Oh god, I'm sorry PJ. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like you needed the rest."

"I really did, thanks."

"No problem. So you want me to take them out or what? I don't cook." He stated.

"Do they want to hunt or do they want food?"

"Hunt, Hunt, Hunt!" they said jumping around.

"Well, there's your answer," I said. "Thanks for your help today PJ."

"You're welcome Angel."

He scooped them up and headed toward the back door.

"Hey... I wanted to fix their room up tomorrow will you help me?"

"Yeah I can help you." He smiled running out the door.

***********

I got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed some chocolate chip cookies and started stuffing my face.

The phone rang.

"Hello..."

"Hello beautiful." Eddie's soothing voice rang out.

"Hey handsome," I grumbled out with a mouth full of cookies.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating cookies." I laughed.

"Oh... how are you and the boys?" he asked.

"We're okay. They went hunting with PJ and I'm feeding my face. I'm a little tired too..."

"I'm sorry mon amour. You'll adjust to the time difference soon."

"It's not that. My dad kept me up all night complaining about me not staying with them while I was here."

"You aren't staying with them?"

"No, I'm staying at the plantation. I wanted quiet time and my family is not quiet. And my dad's constantly nagging about you…"

"Me?"

"Yes, he's still a little peeved. I told him to get over it or he won't be seeing me too much this month."

"Skye, are you serious!? He's going to string me up by my balls."

"Why?"

"He's going to think that I made you stay away."

"No he won't. He knows me and he knows I'm not kidding."

"Great, just great," he said.

"Oh calm down Eddie. How's work?" I asked trying to change the subject. It worked.

He proceed to tell me that Connie had in fact told the other nurses that he wasn't gay and that he was in fact married to a quote, 'fucking goddess'. I laughed at that. She said that we had the cutest babies she'd ever seen too.

She also informed them that none of them stood a chance in pulling him away from me because he was too far gone. She told them how he spoke French to me and kissed my neck as we walked away from her in the airport. He said he had hoped that that would push them away but it ended up having the opposite effect. Now they were swooning and making goo goo eyes at him all day. I laughed and told him that I was going to make an appearance at the hospital when I got back. I wanted these woman to meet the elusive Mrs. Cullen and back up off my husband.

"Now who's jealous?" he teased.

"I'm not jealous, but I do suddenly feel the need to stake my claim." I laughed.

"That's good old fashioned jealousy, Skye." He laughed.

"Whatever Eddie, but I guess you'd know." I smiled.

I told him that PJ and I were going to do the nursery and that I was thinking about going to the cottage tomorrow to get my bike. I couldn't wait to take it for a spin. It had been a while since I had been on it and I missed the roar of the engine between my legs.

Just then, PJ came in with the twins. The front of their clothes covered in blood.

"PJ, look at them!"

"Sorry sis they're still learning." He smiled.

"Eddie, that's PJ with the boys. I've got to go, they're covered in blood."

He laughed.

"Ok, let me say goodnight."

I put EJ on first and let him talk as I held the phone. Then JR had his turn.

"Call me tomorrow night on your break okay," I said.

"Okay, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said hanging up.

I missed him already. I looked at my babies.

"Bath time you two," I said scooping them up.

I sat on the edge of the tub as they splashed around. PJ decided to stay here while we worked on the nursery so he didn't have to drive back forth. I was glad that we would be spending time together. I missed my big brother.

The boys' beds didn't come so they'd be sleeping with me tonight. I dried them off and put their pajamas on. We lay in the big bed and I read Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' to them. After they drifted off I closed my eyes.

************

We started on the nursery shortly after breakfast. The boys were in the next room on my bed watching 'Dexter's lab' on Boomerang.

PJ and I decided with some persuasion from the boys, on an army theme. Jasper's influence I'm sure. So camouflage would be painted on the far wall and the other walls would be solid coordinating colors. Their beds and dressers were made from black lacquer. And I was going shopping tomorrow for decorations at an old army supply store in Shreveport. I heard they had great stuff.

I had on an old ratty baby doll tee and some of Eddie's old sweat pants. I wore no shoes and my hair was in a single thick braid down my back. PJ had on some old black jogging pants, a black wife beater and a bandana covering his hair. We were in full painting mode.

I was on the ladder near the ceiling painting the trim and talking to PJ.

"So Pierre, how are things going with Kelly?" I smiled looking down at him crouched on the floor painting near the base board.

"She had a boyfriend when I got back home. You believe that?"

"What happened? I thought you two were phone dating or something." I laughed.

"Me too! She said I was gone too long and he had asked her out, blah, blah, blah."

"Sorry PJ, another one bites the dust huh?"

"Seems so. But on the flip side... I've learned to control my strength when it comes to…you know," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know if I really want to know the answer to this, but how'd you do that?"

"Indie, she's got it bad for me sis, and she's persistent. 'Come dirtee red bwoy. Let me luve ya," he said in his best Jamaican accent, swinging his hips. "So she helped me get some practice in before we actually did the do."

"PJ, do you always have to mess with my friends?" I sighed.

"Sis, they come after me, you know that. Besides, Indie and I have a good time together. She lights some incense, we get high...or at least she does. It does nothing for me now. Then we fuck all night. It's great." He smiled.

"Do you have to be so crude?" I laughed.

"Just being me." He laughed.

"Yes unfortunately you are." I laughed feeling a little light headed.

"Angel you okay?" he said looking up at me.

"Yeah I think_ I'm_ high off these paint fumes. Will you open the window for me?"

He got up and went to the window. I turned back around and started to paint again. I held on to the top of the latter.

"So I hope you're using protection PJ. You know what could…" my head was spinning and everything went black.

***********

I opened my eyes and saw my brother's face. He looked a little worried. We were sitting on the floor.

"What the hell!? You okay?" he said sitting me up.

"Did I pass out?"

"Ugh yeah... and you scared the shit out of me! I caught you just before you hit the floor. What's wrong, you sick or something?"

I shook my head and the nausea hit me. My eyes widened and I tried to stand up but my legs weren't cooperating with me. I fell back into PJ's lap. I turned my head and puked all over his chest. He dropped me the few inches to my ass.

"Oh fuck Skye... that's gross!! I thought you weren't sick!" he said shaking the puke off his arms.

"Shit, I'm sorry PJ. I was trying to go to the bathroom. I'm not sick. I never get sick…" I said my eyes widening.

"What?"

"Oh god… I've only been sick one other time in my whole life," I said.

"When was that?"

I looked at him.

"Right before I found out about those two," I said motioning to my room.

He stood up quickly.

"Fuck are you…?"

I nodded closing my eyes.

"I must be. It's the only time I get sick," I said slowly.

"Damn Skye, the twins aren't even one and you think you're pregnant again. You really aren't one to lecture me about wearing condoms. " He laughed.

*************

Could it be that I was pregnant again? Yes, it could be. Eddie never wore condoms. He flat out refuses to wear them.

As to if I was pregnant. I'd know in about 1 minute.

The damn test was taking too long. I was getting nervous and pacing the hallway.

"Skye stop it! You're driving me crazy!" PJ said.

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

DING!

I ran into the bathroom and turned over the stick...

Positive.... it was positive.

I sat on the toilet and tears started to fall. Another baby… wow. What was Eddie going say?

I smiled.

He was going to be ecstatic. He wanted another baby.

I grabbed my cell phone.

Then I stopped. If I told him now he'd insist on me coming home. He'd fly down here and get me if I didn't. I put the phone down.

PJ knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Well, what's the verdict?"

"I'm pregnant." I smiled.

"Congratulations sis."

"Thanks."

"You gonna call Eddie?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to wait to tell him," I said looking down.

"Wait!? Wait for what and how long?"

"Just until I go home..." I said quietly.

"What! You're not serious. You can't do that to him Skye. You better tell him!"

"I will, but if I do it now he will come get me."

"Then you take your ass home! That's his baby he has a right to know and know right now." He argued.

"PJ, I'm not ready to go back," I said.

"Fine... stay. But call him and tell him he has a child on the way!"

"You know Edward. He'll want me home. He'll make me go."

"I'll talk with him Skye. He can't make you do anything."

I took a deep breath.

"Let me think about okay."

"A few days tops, Angel. I mean it," he said.

"Alright, and PJ don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know before Eddie."

"And you were going to make him wait a month. God Angel, you'll be showing by then. What were you going to do... show up swollen?" he said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about the nursery I called Manny and Frankie they'll be here tomorrow to help me. You need to rest."

"Thanks PJ."

"You're welcome. Hurry up and call your husband," he said.

***********

Edward

I grabbed my bag off the conveyor belt and went to the car rental booth. Today was my anniversary and I was here to surprise my wife. I told her I was sorry we couldn't be together for our 1 year anniversary yesterday on the phone and she said it was ok and that she got me a present that should be arriving today. I guess I would have to see it when I got back home. I'm sure it was great whatever it was. My gift was great and I knew she'd love it. I couldn't wait to give it to her.

I tossed my bag in the back seat of the rental then got in. I pulled out the parking garage and looked into the cloudy sky. Looked like rain. I loved the rain.


	28. Honeymoon

**I don't own Twilight**

28. Honeymoon

Edward

I pulled into the circular driveway and got out of the car. I could hear all the yammering inside. The boys were laughing at PJ and so were two others that sounded like Skye's cousins. She had a house full. I listened for Skye's voice and I didn't hear it but her heart beat stood out distinctively. It was like music to my ears.

"Guys settle down someone's coming up the drive," PJ said.

"It's daddy!" I heard EJ shout before I could open the door.

Well there goes the surprise. I opened the door and my boys jumped into my arms.

"Daddy!!" they yelled as I tried to shushed them.

"I'm here to surprise mommy. You guys have to be quiet," I pleaded, hugging them.

"Okay daddy," they said now whispering.

It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Eddie... what's up?" PJ said holding his hand out to me.

I sat the boys down and we did the little handshake that Skye hates.

"Nothing much PJ. I came to surprise your sister for our anniversary," I said. "But I guess she won't be surprised with these two hollering. Where is she?"

He smiled.

"Trust me she'll be surprised. She didn't hear a thing. She's upstairs sleeping."

"Sleeping... this early in the day?" I asked.

"Yeah and you know how she sleeps..." he said.

"Like the dead," we both said smiling.

"Exactly." He smiled.

"Well this is good. PJ I want to talk to you for a minute before I go wake her up," I said pulling him into the kitchen.

**************

I opened the door to the room slowly and flitted to the bed. I lay next to her and watched her chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. My eyes scanned her slowly and I lifted the blanket to look at her. She had on a tight blue long sleeved yoga shirt that was low cut and clung to her waist and a pair of jeans that conformed to the lovely curves of her hips and ass. I smiled to myself. She looked like a sleeping angel with her wild curls framing her golden face. She was glowing. She was truly beautiful and she was mine.

I ran my finger along her jaw line. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. I cupped her chin and ran my thumb along her pink lips. They were soft, pliant and a little sticky from her lip gloss.

She reached for my hand and held it by the wrist.

"Eddie, let me sleep…" she trailed off, not really awake.

I smiled.

She still hadn't let my hand go. She squeezed it a little. Perhaps she thought she was dreaming.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at my hand in hers before she lifted her head to look in my face.

I laughed.

"Happy anniversary," I whispered.

"Eddie, I thought I was dreaming. Except I could smell, and feel you." She smiled.

Well, at least she wasn't mad. I didn't know if she would be.

"Happy anniversary. I'm glad you're here… I've missed you," she said kissing my hand.

I know I had a big shit face grin now. She missed me too and it hadn't even been a week.

"Me too mon amour. I had to be with you on our anniversary. It didn't feel right without you."

"It was hard for me too. This is the best surprise," she said.

"Well it isn't over yet…" I admitted.

"Oh Lord… what did you do Edward?" she asked rolling her eyes.

I smiled.

"You'll see," I said picking her up off the bed.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed her shoes sitting in front of the door.

"Eddie, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" She laughed.

"It's a surprise. I'm kidnapping you. You are my hostage for the next couple of weeks."

Her eyes widened.

"The next couple of weeks! Eddie, I can't be away from home for 2 weeks."

"Why not, I've taken care of the boys? PJ is taking them down to your grandparent's home in Baton Rouge. He's going to finish the nursery while we're gone…"

"I just can't go right now," she said wiggling to get down.

"Angel..." I said standing her up. "I know you'll miss them but its just 2 weeks. You can call them everyday…"

"It's not that Edward" she said shaking her head.

Then what? I thought. Couldn't she see I was trying to make amends and make things right? We needed this.

"What's wrong Angel? I thought you were glad to see me? I thought you were okay with me being here..."

"I am Eddie. It's just bad timing is all," she said looking down, her southern drawl heavy now.

Bad timing? What the hell is going on with her?

"Skye, I'm trying to give you the honeymoon we never had because of all the shit that happened after the boys were born." I confessed.

I had to tell her at least that. I hoped it would make her change her mind.

She looked at me.

"Honeymoon… really Edward?"

"Yes... I have a private jet waiting. It's ready to take us out of here. Right now."

She fidgeted around a little in deep thought.

"What's going on with you? Why are you blocking me?" I asked.

"I just got a lot on my mind. Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Skye, I said it was a surprise. Now will you go with me?" I smiled.

"Okay but let me pack some things…"

"No, it's all been taken care of," I said grabbing her arm.

She looked worried.

"Well let me grab a snack to take on the flight. I haven't had lunch yet," she said walking toward the kitchen quickly before I could protest. There was food already on the plane.

I shook my head.

"Hurry up then. I'll be in the car."

She came out the house with a small collapsible cooler hanging from her shoulder. She sat it in the back seat of the rental and got in the car.

"God Skye... what the hell did you pack? It stinks of garlic." I asked as the scent attacked my nose.

"Just hold your breath if it bothers you," she said smiling.

I shook my head.

"You're acting very strange." I noted.

"Okay...just drive." She gestured for me to go waving her tiny hand toward the street.

"Yes mon amour." I smiled.

****************

Skye

Shit, Shit, Shit! There's no fucking way I could keep the baby a secret now. I'd have to tell him at some point on this trip. He'd figure it out eventually. If he laid on me or smelled the blood on my breath. The garlic had worked for now. I had to hide the smell of the blood and my potion some how. I wasn't sure if the airtight containers would hide the scent. I couldn't smell it but Eddie's sense of smell was ten times better than mine. I had used the garlic to repulse him and make him hold his breath. I didn't know what I'd do when we got to our destination. I'd cross that bridge when I got there.

***********

I slept the entire flight. I don't know what it is about airplanes but flying always put me to sleep. Apparently Eddie didn't want to wake me because when I opened my eyes I was in huge canopy bed surrounded by layers of white sheer netting. I sat up and looked around the room.

There were three walls of glass patio doors, all screened in and all open. A gentle breeze was blowing through the room and the smell of salt water and coconuts filled my nose. The fourth wall was solid except for a door that led to another room.

I moved the netting back and stepped down from the high bed. I looked up at the whirling ceiling fan. Where were we and where was Eddie?

"Edward?" I called out.

"Out here Angel." He called from the left door.

I opened the screen and walked out onto the deck and my breath got stuck in my chest. It was beautiful.

We were surrounded by tall palm and coconut trees that parted to make a path and give a view of the ocean. The grass on the ground around the villa suddenly gave way to the smooth rippled sand of the beach. The moonlight glistened on the surprisingly still ocean surface, making it seem as if the stars had fallen in the dark water but were still burning bright.

"Skye…" Eddie called causing me to break from my trance. "Come and join me. I made you dinner."

I looked in his direction and in true Edward fashion he had made everything special.

The small table was decorated with wildflowers and candles. There was a covered platter and a bottle of wine by my chair I assumed because the other space was void of food. The best part however was Eddie. He was standing by the table in linen drawstring chinos. No shoes, no shirt... no underware. Just him in all his perfection. He was freshly showered and smelled like honeydew with a hint of spice.

"I feel a little overdressed for dinner." I smiled.

"I can help you with that," he said eyebrow rising. "Come here beautiful."

I went to him and he grabbed me around my waist, pulling me into a long kiss. The breeze blew in off the water and the candles flickered in my peripheral vision. I closed my eyes and let Eddie's scent fill my nose. I loved the way he smelled. His scent had been burned into my brain. He broke our kiss leaving me lightheaded.

"Are you hungry? I think I should feed you, it's going to be a long night." He smiled crookedly.

"Okay." Was all I could say.

I sat on the chair and Eddie pulled his closer to mine so that we faced one another. He twined our legs together and lifted the top off the platter. The food smelled wonderful.

"What's this?" I said looking at the plate.

"Coconut crusted shrimp," he said proudly.

"Those are the biggest shrimp I've ever seen." I laughed.

"Well you can always get better seafood on an island."

"Island? Where are we? It's so beautiful here," I said.

"Martinique, it's a piece of France in constant summer sun. Here you can have France and the sun you love so much." He smiled.

"I've always wanted to come here. It was second on my list to Paris."

"I know, but its cold in Paris right now. Perhaps we'll go this summer. Paris is lovely in the summer."

I don't think that's going to happen this summer I thought.

"Thank you for bringing me here. We should do this every year."

"We can if you want too. We'll make it a tradition if you like."

"Really Edward? I hope the villa is available next year."

"I think it will be. I know the owner well." He smiled.

"Well tell him I said 'thanks'," I said looking around taking in the beauty around me.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

I looked at him and he laughed.

"God Edward you didn't!" I squealed jumping in his lap.

"Well they wouldn't sell me the island… so I bought a small piece of it." He teased.

"Small piece?"

"Yeah, this is the backside of the island. The undeveloped portion. That's why we had to get a boat to get back here," he said gesturing to the boat that floated by the small wooden pier.

"No resorts back here." He smiled. "Too much wildlife. They gave me a good deal because of that."

"I had the villa built for us shortly after. So the villa, private beach and the surrounding property now belong to us."

"Edward…"

"I told you... real estate is a good investment." He winked before I could finish.

I smiled and shook my head.

"I knew it would make you happy. I love you. Happy anniversary mon amour," he said lifting my chin to look into my eyes.

"I am happy. Happy anniversary, Edward," I said feeling overcome with emotion.

"Come on and eat so we can go for a swim," he said pouring me a glass of wine.

"Oh...no wine tonight," I said grabbing his hand before he filled the glass.

"I thought you liked this one? It's the only alcohol I've ever seen you drink."

"I do, but not tonight okay."

"Alright," he said corking the bottle.

He fed me a piece of shrimp and it melted in my mouth. He should be a chef. He was better than most chefs' I knew.

We made small talk and he told me that the hospital was having a fundraiser for cancer research and that he planned on attending with Carlisle and Esme.

"So do you want to know what I got you for our anniversary?" I asked him. "You know... since you're here and not home to get the papers for it." I smiled.

"Yes sure, tell me."

"I got you a plane since you're flying lessons were going so well," I said.

"You bought me an airplane!?" He asked.

"Yes... a small one. It seems like you really enjoy flying. So I bought you a plane. It's no jet but it's really nice. Maybe you can fly me here next year in it." I smiled as I ate another shrimp.

"Definitely...it's a date!" he smiled. "Thank you Skye."

"You're welcome Eddie," I said.

"Hey, what did you do with my cooler?" I asked calmly.

"It's in the fridge. It stinks Angel. You really should throw it out."

I laughed.

"Maybe later."

***********

We walked hand in hand through the trees to the beach. I had on my hot pink string bikini bottoms and no top. Edward was completely nude under his towel. When we got to the water he lay his towel down carefully on the sand and led me to the water's edge.

We walked into the water until it came to our waist. It was warm and soothing. I dipped my head back to wet my hair. When I stood up Eddie pulled me close to him by wrapping his arms around my waist. He said nothing he just played with the ends of my hair that swept over his hands at my waist.

He bent over to kiss my neck and I grabbed the back of his head gently. I could feel his erection growing against my stomach. His mouth moved to my lips as his hands moved to my hips. I ran my hands down his back and around his waist so I could stroke his cock. He hissed at my touch and closed his eyes breaking our kiss.

He cupped my ass and I wrapped my hands around his thickness stroking it harder. He stood up straight and took a deep breath. He quickly lifted me out the water making me lose my grip on him. I wrapped my legs around him realizing he had removed my bottoms. I turned to see them floating out to sea. His crooked smile crossed his lips.

"I'll buy you some more," he said as he lower me onto his hard erection.

My back arched and my eyes rolled back.

"Edward… umm..." I breathed out.

He held me still as he moved his hips, thrusting into me smoothly but rapidly. I felt weightless, like I was floating while his strong arms held me up and he had his way with me.

He increased his pace.

"God Edward... that cock of yours…" I whispered. "...should be illegal!"

And it should be. He was carrying a deadly weapon in his pants. He could certainly make me do things against my will and against my better reason with it.

He thrust deeper and I moaned out loudly.

"Oooh fuckkk…" I screamed tears leaving my eyes as I came hard grabbing his head.

Edward lowered his head into my neck but didn't stop. He increased his pace even more and pushed harder to keep my quivering, clenching pussy from pushing him out. He was thrusting so hard that he was making the water wave and splash as our bodies came together. I could feel the warm water rushing over my clit and splashing on my stomach when he pushed us together. It was giving me an entirely new sensation.

My arms started to shake as my second climax shook my core and I crooned his name through jagged breaths. Edward's head flew up from my neck and he gripped my ass tightly. He was moaning and cursing at the same time. His breathing was rapid and uneven. He was close.

I took his head and pulled his mouth to mine. I kissed his mouth eagerly and gently bit his lip. That sent him over the edge and he let out a loud rumbling growl as he came. His knees were trembling and he almost lost his footing. I looked at him astonished.

"What?" he said trying to steady his breathing. "This pussy of yours would surly bring a mortal man to his knees," he said softly teasing.

I laughed.

"Apparently immortal as well." I teased.

"Apparently." He smiled carrying me to shore.

***************

Edward

Damn, I love my wife. That orgasm was too much for words and I needed to sit down after that one. I sat her on the towels and lay back putting my hands behind my head. I watched the stars twinkling in the nighttime sky and listened to the sounds of the waves crashing on some nearby rocks. Skye lay her head on my stomach and my hands found her hair. I raked my open fingers through the silky curls.

"You cold?" I asked.

"Are you kidding, after that?" she replied.

I smiled internally.

"Skye?"

"Yes Edward."

"I have something else for you."

"What do you mean?" She sat up.

"Another anniversary gift," I said not moving.

"Another one? Edward, this is enough. The villa, us together…"

"Well this is something that I've should've given you a long time ago. I thought I did but I realized after some thinking that maybe I only gave you a portion or bits and pieces. I wanted you to know today and right now that you own all of it and it's yours to do with as you please. I hope of course that you'll take very special care of it."

I sat up and held the box out to her.

Her eyes darted up to mine.

"What is it?" she asked.

I opened the box and revealed the free standing heart shaped red diamond hanging from a simple platinum snake chain.

"It's my heart mon amour and it's all yours now...all of it," I said looking into her eyes.

She started to cry and as she wiped her tears away I watched the diamonds from her wedding rings sparkle in the moonlight. I took her hand and kissed the rings. My rings, the ones that bound us together figuratively and literally.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. You didn't have to buy this to give me your heart. You could've just told me..." she sobbed running her fingers over the diamond.

"I know but this necklace is a symbol of sorts. It's a cold indestructible rock that is capable of being flawed and unyielding. But next to your heart it would warm from the touch of your skin and glisten with love and beauty from any light, but especially yours. I think it is the perfect synonym for my heart. Don't you? I want it to remind you of my words tonight, of me and of my love for you," I said removing it from the box. "So Skye...will you accept my heart and wear it proudly near yours?" I smiled.

She was crying silently as she nodded lifting her hair.

I secured the clasp and sat back to admire the necklace around her neck. It too glistened in the moonlight. The diamond sat right at the bend of her throat. I was glad I got the shorter chain, it was perfect. Her strong pulse there gave the illusion that the diamond heart was moving, beating in time with her heart. I kissed it and whispered to her.

"It's perfect and I love you with everything that I am."

"I love you too Edward and I will keep your heart safe. I promise," she said through her tears.

I kissed her tears away and she climbed on my lap.

"Lay back." She smiled.

I lay back on the towels and watched as she leaned in to kiss my neck.

"If you only knew how much I love you Edward. It physically hurts sometimes," she said, her tongue trailing down my chest to my erect nipple.

I knew better than she thought. I think we suffered from the same disease.

Her hot mouth covered my nipple slowly and roughly sucked it. My hand automatically went to her head and fisted her hair. I pulled her back to my face and kissed her softly running my hands down her back to that sweet ass. I caressed it slowly.

My cock twitched beneath her heat, her hot box right above him dripping her sweet love across his head. She leaned forward and I seized her breast in my mouth, holding it in place as she slid down my pole.

She rode me at a steady rhythm and I continued to drink from her. My god... the sensations of my throat being soothed, my thirst being quieted, and my dick being buried in her hot, wetness was sending me into sensory overload. I released her breast and roared. The animal in me was threatening to come out. I could feel my eyes going black from lust and quenching my thirst. I fought it back, resisting the urge to bite my wife and drink her blood while we made love. The things she did to my body and mind.

She was lost in the moment and hadn't noticed my slip. I tried to relax and grabbed her hips to speed her up. I needed my release now.

I opened my eyes to watch her.

Her eyes were closed and her hands were planted firmly on my chest. Her breasts bounced playfully as I pushed into her. As her hips swirled over me, I thrust upward. The dual motions caused her to cry out. She moved faster wanting her release as well.

I slid my hand down her tummy until I found her clit. I worked it with my thumb. Her legs started to quiver against my sides and her hips moved at an inhuman speed. I couldn't hold out much longer. I took her legs and opened them up more so that she was squatting over me now, legs wide.

"OHH… Shittt!!" she panted as the new position allowed me total access to her.

My hand went back to work on her clit. Her head flew back and she whined. Oh yeah she was going to blow. This was going to be good.

"Don't hold it in mon amour. Give me what I want. Cum for me..." I said pinching her clit and thrusting into her hard.

Bingo!! She loved it rough.

Her nails dug into my pecks as she exploded, shooting cum on my upper thighs. I fucking loved that shit.

I slammed quickly into her, over and over not giving her any rest. She came again and this time I fell with her filling her up with my seed.

She collapsed on me, her lovely curls drowning my face. I laughed and swept them back.

"Two in a row? I'm on a roll tonight."

She just chuckled slightly not moving. I rubbed her outer thighs from her ass to her knees.

"You alright?" I asked and she nodded into my chest. "Are you having a happy anniversary mon amour?

She sat up a little bit and we were face to face.

"Yes..." She smiled kissing my bottom lip before laying her face in the crook of my neck.

"Edward?"

"Yes Skye."

"I have another gift for you too," she said kissing my neck.

"Really?" I asked.

How could she have another gift for me here? She didn't know we were coming.

She nodded.

I couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Well go get," I said.

"It's here already. It's with us right now," she said.

"Well where is it then?" I asked confused.

She took my hand off her thigh and slipped it between us as she sat up looking into my eyes.

"It's here," she said putting my hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Edward... you're going to be a daddy again," she whispered smiling.

*************

My mind quickly processed what she had said. All her little quirks today suddenly made sense. We were pregnant again. I was about to be a father for the fourth time or was it my third, since the twins came as a package. I smiled and decided I should say something.

I rubbed her belly lovingly. Part of me was once again growing inside of her.

"You're pregnant? Really Angel?"

"Yes, Edward. We're having another baby." She smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Skye, baby, of course I'm happy. It's the best gift ever," I said, cupping her face.

"Everything is okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I started my potion a couple of days ago…" she said.

"Hold on... you knew you were pregnant days ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to make me come home," she said.

"Skye, I think you should come home, but I won't make you. Not before you're ready. I want you to come back to me and stay. I don't want you to ever feel like we need this... break again. We're getting ready to have another child. I want us stronger than ever," I said honestly.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," she said. "Therapy is really helping you."

"Yeah, but I'm helping myself as well. I get it now and I want us to work. I can't lose you again. I need my family together."

"Thank you for understanding," she said laying down on me again.

"Skye?"

"Humm…" she said already drifting off.

"Does this two week trip add to the month since you're not in New Orleans?"

She chuckled.

"No Edward, I think we're both progressing well, don't you? I would've never thought I'd see you do something like this for me. I'm so impressed and I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you too. Go on and sleep," I said picking her up and walking her back to the house.

I didn't want her and my baby sleeping on the rough sand.


	29. Daddy Dearest

**I don't own Twilight. If your wondering how it possible for Edward to go out during the day on the honeymoon I have to tell you it's one of the things I changed about the vamps. They only weaken from the sunlight they don't sparkle. I mentioned this in an earlier chap but in case you forgot.**

29. Daddy Dearest

Skye

Our first week in Martinique was great. We took the boat out on the ocean so we could swim in open water and explore the ocean floor. We sunbathed on the beach almost daily or had picnics under the palm trees near the villa. The day after we arrived, Eddie took me hiking in the mountains. We found a beautiful waterfall nestled in between two small mountains and surrounded by tall trees. We made love there on the cool flat rocks, then lie in the shallow pool watching the clouds roll by. It was our favorite place on the island so far. It was our place. Eddie carved a heart, with our initials inside of it, into the rock we made love on. It would be there forever just as we would be together forever.

Today we were going into town to go shopping. I wanted to get presents for everyone and we needed more groceries and fresh fruit.

We stopped to have lunch at one of the crowded restaurants. We sat out on the shaded patio and I ate a light salad. It was too hot to have anything heavier. While we were talking I noticed how much Edward's eyes had darkened.

"Eddie, when was the last time you hunted?" I asked.

"A week ago. Right before we came here," he said.

"Eddie, you need to hunt, mon amour. Your eyes are getting dark. Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well you should hunt tonight anyway. The sun is draining you quickly here."

"Can't I just have you?" He winked, flicking my nipple inconspicuously.

"It's not enough. You need to hunt," I said, shaking my head.

Edward and my tits!

"Fine... I'll go when we get back," he said.

************

We made our way back to our little piece of heaven and I started to grill a steak and some pineapples.

Eddie kissed me and said he'd be back shortly. I watched him as he ran off into the forest.

I ate my steak and pineapples then went to take a shower.

I stripped and went to the side porch. Eddie had the builders add an outdoor shower. It was in the back of the house and was shielded from view but open to the sun. I loved it. There's nothing like taking a cool shower in the hot sun. I stepped inside and let the water run over my head. I shampooed my hair then rinsed it out. The sun was starting to go down as I washed the body wash away.

I felt sick suddenly and needed to sit down. I knew what it was already. I wasn't consuming enough blood for the baby. I was rationing what I had left trying to make it through the week. I bent over and puked down the shower drain. This was great... just great! I grabbed a towel and stepped out the shower. I went into the villa and barely made it to the bathroom. I stood up to leave when it hit me again. I couldn't move from the toilet to get to the kitchen. I would have to ride this one out.

I didn't hear Eddie coming. I was too busy flushing the damn toilet and puking. I was to the point of dry heaves when he came into the bathroom and found me wrapped in a towel with my head in the toilet.

"Shit Skye, what's wrong?" he asked, lifting me.

"No Eddie don't! I'm sick, put me down before I throw up on you," I said.

"Sick!? Why are you sick?"

"The baby Eddie." I thought that was obvious.

"Why's the baby making you sick? Aren't you taking the potion? Drinking the blood?" He looked worried.

"Yes, but I had to cut back on the blood... I'm almost out." I confessed.

"Skye! What the fuck!? Why didn't you say something!?" he shouted.

"I didn't want to ruin our honeymoon," I whined.

He shook his head.

"Woman, I swear! I guess this is better! You puking your guts out and risking yourself and our baby!" he said roughly.

"Don't yell!"

He calmed down and took a deep breath.

"I'm not yelling."

"You were."

"Ugh... Angelique, stop it. I'm sorry if I yelled okay. But that wasn't very smart of you. We're going home tomorrow. I can't have you sick like this. It's not good for you or the baby if you can't keep anything down. You'll get weak and the pregnancy will take too much out of you."

He left the room and came back quickly with a cup of blood.

"Drink it very slow so you don't puke it up." He instructed.

"I know…"

As soon as the bitter sweet fluid hit my lips and went down my throat I felt better. I still drank slow, taking breaks between sips. When the glass was empty I rinsed my mouth and Eddie picked me up to take me to the bed. He took the wet towel off and instructed me to lie on my stomach.

"Your color is coming back," he said.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I just wanted to enjoy the rest of this time with you."

"I know, but we have forever. Right now I need you and my baby safe. Nothing means more than that right now, okay?" he said, messaging my back.

"Okay," I said into the pillow.

There was a silence.

"Hey, when you said home, which one did you mean?" I asked.

He took a deep breath.

"I don't know Skye. You're being very careless with your health."

"Eddie…" I said begging. I didn't want to fight.

"Alright, but I'm staying for a few days until I'm sure you're okay."

"That's fine with me," I said.

"Good, now get some sleep we're leaving tomorrow," he said.

I closed my eyes and snuggled beneath Eddie's cool body. He stroked my hair softly and started to hum.

***********

Edward

We arrived at Skye's grandparent's house just after midnight to pick up the twins. I helped her out of the car and she walked right through the front door. I guess there wasn't any need to lock the door in a house full of vamps.

Skye's grandmother, Josephine, greeted us as we entered the foyer.

"Angel love, you're back already?" she said, hugging Skye.

"Yes Grand mere. We cut the trip short."

"Well I'm just glad to see you two working things out." She smiled looking at me.

"Thanks Grand mere. Who's here tonight?" she asked.

"Everyone honey, we're all in the living room watching movies. The boys are asleep upstairs though. I loved having them here by the way."

"Thanks for babysitting on such short notice," Skye said, grabbing my hand walking toward the living room.

"Umm Skye... maybe I should wait in the car," I said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Your dad isn't happy that I'm here," I said.

I could hear his thoughts and they weren't pleasant ones.

"Eddie, my dad knows that I'm going to be with you, he'll get over it. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around my family," she said, pulling me again.

We walked into the living room and Skye made her rounds hugging everyone. I said 'hi' from the entryway. Then she floated the remote to her hand and paused their movie. She walked to the middle of the room and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about the movie everyone but I have something I want to tell you all while you're all here in one spot." She smiled and looked at me.

_"Come here Eddie."_

I walked to her slowly and she took my hand.

"Edward and I have some great news…"

I watched her father and listened to his thoughts. He just sneered at me.

"We're going to have another baby," she said.

Claudette and Josephine rushed toward Skye and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations!" they both squealed, taking turns kissing me and Skye.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Jacques, Bastian, Manny and Frankie came and kissed Skye and shook my hand in congratulation. PJ came up to Skye and kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you sis," he said smiling.

"Um hum... I know," she said to him through narrowed eyes.

"Eddie, congrats man. Baby number four. Damn man, you need to get fixed." PJ teased shaking my hand. "You better stay away from him after this one, Angel. I'm telling you, if you don't you'll be swollen again next year. " He laughed letting go of my hand.

"PJ, mind your business!" she spat, looking at me curiously. I shrugged.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." He smiled at me. I looked at him and smiled. I had watched him look through my future and if Skye wanted it. I'd give her a house full of babies.

Skye's dad finally moved breaking me out of my thoughts. He stood up and began to walk out of the room. We all watched him. I tried to read him but he was very good at keeping his mind clear if he wanted to. I'm sure it came from years of practice. Having a daughter that could read your mind had to be frustrating at times.

"Daddy, please…" Skye begged.

"Please what Angelique!?" He turned on his heels. "I can't believe you're pregnant again with his child after what he let happen!!" he yelled at her.

"Daddy, he didn't _let_ it happen! Why are you still blaming him for that?" she sighed. "We're trying to move on daddy. Why can't you? I love him. He's my husband and the father of my children, your grandchildren…" she started to cry.

I took her into my arms.

"Skye, its okay," I said trying to soothe her.

"Get your hands off my daughter! Haven't you done enough? I know you knocked her up so she wouldn't leave you!" he spat at me.

"Daddy stop it!!!" Skye cried.

He was upsetting her and that was upsetting me. I tried to stay calm.

"Pierre, she's my wife and I will touch her. I love Skye and I'm sorry you think that the incident was my fault. I thought that too at first and it took me a while and a lot of soul searching to realize that it wasn't. It was that sadistic psycho's fault and I took care of him. He won't be hurting her anymore," I said calmly.

"I'm just glad to have her and my son back, alive, and healthy and so should you. As for my baby... well it just happened, but it was created with love. This baby is truly a gift and a new beginning for us," I said, squeezing her.

"You promised you'd keep her safe. You didn't do that and I almost lost her and my grandson. She never had these problems when she was at home. Now she's running after kidnappers, being stalked and shit and it's because of you," he said.

"Sir, you really don't believe that do you?! I would do anything for her and my children. I would die for them! I would never put them in harms way... never!!" I was pissed now. How fucking dare he.

Skye tugged my arm.

"Let's just go Eddie. I'll get the boys."

"You're not going anywhere Angelique!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Oww… daddy let go! You can't make me stay here. I'm not a child anymore," she said, trying to free her arm.

"Pierre, please let her go. You're hurting her!" I growled.

"Don't you fucking growl at me Edward! This is my god damn daughter!"

"And that's why I haven't fucking jumped on you yet! You're hurting her and she's pregnant! So get your fucking hands off of her!" I growled louder sizing him up.

"Edward don't…" Skye said nervously.

I was losing it quickly. I didn't want to fuck Skye's dad up but I would. We were almost the same age. I gave him respect because he was her father and because before now he deserved it.

PJ and Jacques stepped between us.

"Eddie man, cool it! That's my dad. I told you he's crazy when it comes to Angel. He's not going to hurt her," PJ said and I calmed a little.

Jacques got Pierre to let Skye go and she went upstairs to get the boys.

She handed me JR who tossed slightly. I rubbed his back to soothe him back to sleep. All the anger in me gone with my sleeping son in my arms. I missed his baby fresh scent of lavender and honey. I reached over to kiss EJ's forehead his wildflower and honey scent filled my nose. There was a little of me and Skye in both of their scents. We walked to the door carrying the boys.

"Grand mere thanks again, I'll call you." Skye said.

"Anytime Angel." Josephine smiled.

"Angel if you leave... don't come back," Pierre said calmly to all our astonishment.

I heard the family gasp.

Why would he say that to her? Did he really think I was that bad?

"Dad stop it! Think about what you're saying!" PJ growled.

"If you leave here with him... you stay with him. Do you choose him over you're family? Those who love you and _can _keep you safe?" Pierre said looking at me.

I looked at Skye. I was at a lost for words but I already knew what she would do, who she would choose.

"Daddy please…" she looked him in his eyes but he said nothing. He just crossed his arms.

So she spoke.

"If you make me choose daddy, I will choose Edward and my children. Don't make me," she sobbed.

"Sounds like you made a decision then. I hope you can live with it," he said and turned away from her.

Skye ran outside to the car crying.

"Pierre! Dad!" Skye's family yelled out in disgust at him.

"You don't speak for me!" Jacques said firmly. "This is my house and she can come here whenever she likes!" he yelled at his son.

PJ ran after Skye.

I walked over to Pierre.

"Don't do this to her because you're mad at me. She loves you Pierre. I'll stay home when she comes down here to see you if that's what it'll take," I said.

"You did this and only you can fix it. Just leave my daughter alone. Leave her here with me. I don't want her in your world. She isn't safe there. I tried and look what happened," he said.

"Pierre... my world, is your world. You are a vampire. Living amongst humans is not going to change that. It won't make us go away..." I sighed. "I won't leave her Pierre, I can't. I love her and I need her to exist. She's my everything."

He looked me in my eyes now. He knew I meant what I said and he understood. Skye's mother had done the same thing to be with him. He was fighting a losing battle. He knew it and he didn't like it.

"Just leave Edward," he said quietly.

I walked out to the car and found Skye and PJ standing there hugging. I put JR in his seat and let them talk.

"Angel..." he said hugging her and the sleeping EJ together. "He doesn't mean it. You know that. He's just pissed because you're leaving with Eddie. You did the right thing. He'd never let you grow up if you stayed as he demanded. You're a woman with your own family now, he has to respect that. Give him some time to cool off okay?"

She calmed a little and nodded.

"Cool, I love you okay? Oh… I hope you like the nursery." He smiled.

"Love you too, thanks PJ," she whispered through her tears and got in the car.

"PJ, thanks," I said.

"No problem and don't worry Eddie, she'll be okay. I'll talk with dad."

"Thanks," I said, shaking his hand.

*************

Skye was quiet on the way home except for an occasional sniffle. I held her hand and kissed it occasionally, trying to reassure her. When we got to the house we put the boys in the nursery, they had slept the entire way. Skye didn't seem like she was ready to talk so I didn't say anything. She went to shower while I unloaded the car. After I got everything situated I went to the bedroom and started to undress. I heard the water shut off and debated whether or not I should bring up tonight's events. I stood in the bedroom with my back toward the bathroom door thinking how best to approach this.

I heard the door open and suddenly felt warm, wet hands on my stomach. It made me smile. I closed my eyes when I felt her damp, hot, body press into my back. She hugged me tightly and when I tried to loosen her grip a little she tightened it.

"Angel, let me look at you," I whispered.

Her arms eased and I turned around to face her. Her face was red from crying and the hot water. I stroked her cheek barely touching her skin. I bent over and ran my nose along her jaw.

"You okay?" I asked.

She didn't speak, she just nodded.

_"Are you going to talk to me about it?"_

She shook her head. She wasn't ready yet.

_"Is there anything I can do to make it better?"_

She nodded and looked up at me as she slipped her hands down my sides, and into my boxers. She slowly slid them off my hips and they fell to the floor. I kissed her soft lips.

_"This is going to make you feel better?"_ I smirked.

_"Yes Edward, let me make love to you."_ She thought as we inched toward the bed, kissing.

I fell back on the soft mattress bringing her with me. She slowly straddled and kissed me tenderly. Before I could respond she lifted her bottom and plunged me deep into her depths. There was no foreplay tonight.

"Angel…" I murmured running my hands down her sides to grasp her soft hips. I squeezed gently and her softness gave way to my fingertips allowing them to sink into her skin.

She licked and sucked at the dimple in my chin then sat straight up. The new position sucked me in further and she grunted as I filled her completely.

She took my hands from her slow grinding hips and held them in hers, twining our fingers over my stomach. She brought one of them to her mouth and closed her eyes as she sucked my fingers. Her mouth was soft, hot and wet. Her lips pouted. Her tongue danced between my fingers and I moaned loudly. My mind was floating as I watched this beautiful woman ride and pleasure me in ways only she could. Only she had this power over me. She owned my heart, body and mind. After her no other would compare.

She opened her eyes and looked down at me. The blue in them deeper, but was still as clear as the ocean. Her mouth opened and she gasped and smiled when I gave a little push back, teasing her. I moved my hand from her mouth and let my finger trace the smile on her lips. She kissed my hand before it trailed over her breast and stomach, stopping on her clit.

She looked so sexy as her body moved slow and sensuously over mine. I teased and massaged the little tongue that peeked over my cock. Her back arched and she changed direction. Slowly sliding up and down me, lifting with her knees.

"Fuckkk… Skye!" I groaned. Watching and feeling her was making me high.

"I love you Edward," she moaned, speeding up her movements.

"Mmm…me…too…god...yesss!" I couldn't speak. I didn't want too. I just wanted her to never stop.

Her slow punishment continued and I continued to hold out not wanting to soar without taking her with me. She took my hands and ran them up her body slowly. When we reached her hair I tugged her head back a little and pushed into her over and over lifting her off the bed slightly.

"God...Eddward!!" she whined.

"I won't go without you mon amour." I told her thrusting hard, but slowly into her.

Suddenly her body froze and her walls came tumbling down around me. Her sweet pussy gripping me tightly. If I were mortal it may have been slightly painful. The sight of her orgasm was all I really needed to set me off, so her quivering tightness sent me soaring. I thought my stomach was going to explode as my body pushed my seed from me forcefully.

Skye lay over me and I closed my eyes. Her warm, sweaty, body covered my cool one. Her breathing was deep and deliberate. She was elated, high, her mind relaxed and floating. I felt her legs fall away at my sides. I opened my eyes and grabbed her hips. It felt like she was falling off of me. I looked around and realized the ceiling was too close. We were hovering above the bed.

"Umm…Skye…" I said nervously.

She sat up and smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't worry... I got you Edward," she said seriously, looking into my eyes.

I looked at her. God, I loved this woman.

"You are amazing mon amour." I smiled, sweeping her hair back again.

"As are you." She smiled.

"Thank you," I said, caressing her cheeks.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"You ever made love mid air?" she asked.

I smiled.

"No, I don't think I've had the pleasure."

"Would you like to? It will give new meaning to the mile high club," she said wickedly.

My cock stiffened inside her again and we groaned together.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She smiled.

It wasn't what I expected at all, it was better. I never once felt like I would fall. It felt like we were on an invisible bed. I could feel the breeze from the door all around us. I looked at Skye. She stretched her arms over her head and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I can't float myself. I'm holding you up so you have to hold onto me or I'll fall. Do you have me Edward?" She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes mon amour, I got you. I'd never let you fall..." I smiled.

"I know and I'll never let you fall either." She kissed me.

Skye held me up with her mind and I held onto her. We made love suspended in the air above our bed, and it was beyond words. She was taking me to new heights, literally, and tonight, I became the fucking president of Skye's mile high club.

***************

I tried to keep the boys quiet while she slept but they eventually found themselves in our bed watching TV. I ran Skye a bath and bought her morning drink while she relaxed. I went and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome," she said, reaching up to kiss me.

"Skye, last night was…god... Why didn't you show me that before!?" I asked.

"Like that did you?"

"Hell yes!" I growled.

"Well Dr. Cullen, I too have a few tricks up my sleeve." She smiled.

"I see that. Please don't hold back on my account." I smiled crookedly.

She laughed.

"If you're a good boy I will reveal all my secrets." She smirked.

"Yes you will beautiful and I want to know them all..." I said leaning toward.

"Wait until we do it outside. Its much better in a summer rain."

"Umm… and when do I get to experience that..." I purred in her ear.

"In time lover," she said, licking then sucking my earlobe.

God her mouth!

I attacked it, my chest rumbling as we kissed. I started to climb into the tub with her. I could careless about the pajama pants I had on.

She giggled.

"Edward your clothes!"

"It's just water love."

"Daddy!!! Will you tell JR to give me the remote!" EJ screamed.

_"Damn do they have bad timing."_ I thought.

Skye laughed.

"Duty calls lover."

"You're not getting off that easy. They will have nap today. You just be prepared, because naptime is mommy and daddy time." I winked.

********

I walked into the bedroom and found the boys wrestling around on the bed. I broke them apart.

"Ok...that's enough! Where's the remote?" I asked holding them apart.

They both looked at me then pointed to the ceiling. I looked up and saw the remote hovering in the air.

I smiled to myself.

"Who did that?" I asked.

They pointed at each other and I shook my head smiling. Why did I even bother asking with these two?

"So you both can do this?"

They nodded.

"Just like mommy," they said happily.

"Yes, just like mommy. Now get it down," I said.

They looked at each other again.

"_We can't daddy._" They both thought.

"What do you mean you can't? You put it up there didn't you?"

They nodded.

"We did, but we don't know how to make it comeback down," EJ said.

I laughed at shook my head.

"Go ask mommy then."

They both ran to the bathroom. I heard them explaining to Skye what happened. I sat on the bed smiling and waiting. Skye came into the room wrapped in a towel and looked up.

"Oh great!" she said.

"Looks like they got something from you after all." I teased.

"So it seems," she said taking a deep breath.

I stood up and hugged her.

"Skye, this isn't a bad thing. It's a gift mon amour."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that in a few years when they have shit zipping pass your head at 60mph."

I laughed.

"You won't have too because you can teach them how and when to use it. Show them how special you all are," I said, kissing her.

She looked at me and smiled.

_"Thank you Edward."_

_"Anytime mon amour."_

"JR and EJ come here," she said.

They walked up to her with their heads down. They thought they were in trouble. She crouched down and wrapped her arms around them.

"Okay, so let mommy tell you how to get it down. Listen closely and do as I say. It will take some practice to control your thoughts and hold your focus…"

I watched her as she let the boys practice with the remote.

"Wait until I tell Carlisle they developed a new gift. He's going to be so surprised."

"Why not wait and let him see for himself?" she asked.

"Because I don't think I can wait until you guys come home."

"Who says you'll have to wait?" she asked walking over to me. "I want to go home Edward."

I pulled her to me. My heavy heart feeling ten times lighter.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," I said pulling her to me.

************

We spent a few more days in New Orleans. Skye took the boys to meet Sid. Other than pictures this was the first time he had ever seen them. Skye said he was marveling over them and said that her mom would've been proud of her. She told him about the new baby she was carrying and how excited we were to be having another child. She stayed at his house late that evening catching up and questioning him about his health. She told me he was doing a lot better.

Skye's father still hadn't called her but PJ had several times. He said their father was being stubborn and needed more time. Skye was hurt but she didn't let it show. She played it off well but I could see it in her eyes. And whenever I brought it up, she told me she was fine and to let it go, so I did. She had to deal with this sooner or later, but I knew she wasn't ready right now. She was still mad at him.

We left for Astoria early in the morning. It's was time to go home and start our lives over, together. I held both boys in my lap on the plane. They slept peacefully against my chest. I looked down on them and smiled. I had my family back and I would never let them go again.


	30. Warrior Princess

**I don't own Twilight. So listen to the song in this chapter on youtube while you read the scene. It gives it a whole different dimension. Let me know if you like it. I think it fits Skye perfectly. Thanks for the suggestion.**

30. Warrior Princess

Skye

We had been home for a couple of weeks now and it was nearing the end of March. Things were quickly getting back to 'normal' for us. Who would've ever thought I'd be happy with such a slow uneventful time. But after the hell we'd been through in the last 5 months 'uneventful' was just what we needed.

We told the family as soon as we arrived about the pregnancy. Everyone congratulated and hugged us, even Jazz, although it seemed ersatz. When I asked him what was bothering him he just said, 'If you're happy, then I'm happy for you,' and walked away. I had an eerie feeling that our friendship was headed for troubled water. Knowing something was bothering him made me sad but I didn't let Eddie know because he'd be worried about me stressing throughout my pregnancy. He was taking full responsibility for my care this time. Carlisle helped, but Eddie was my doctor.

Tonight was the night of the fundraiser at the hospital. Alice and Jazz rode over in the limo with Carlisle and Esme so they could watch the boys for us. No matter what it was that was bothering Jazz he loved my boys and they loved him. He's who they wanted to come and watch them and he would never tell them no.

The twins were downstairs showing their daddy, Alice, Jazz, Papa and Mama Esme what new things I had taught them with their telekinetic ability. They were progressing quickly and were very fast learners but they still were easily distracted and would often drop things if others walked into the room or if I called their name. So we worked with balls and plastic things for now.

I was still upstairs trying to get my hair to stay up. It was so heavy I almost used a whole box of hair pins and it was still sagging. Alice walked into the bathroom and found me sitting at the vanity.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"Thank god, Alice, please help me!" I sighed.

She smiled and moved my hands.

"You have way too much hair Skye, but if you insist on wearing it up I will do my best."

"You think I should cut it?" I asked her.

"NO, don't you dare!" Eddie yelled from the stairs.

We both shook our heads.

"Mind your business Edward! It's her hair," she said. "She can cut it if she wants to."

"Alice, do not cut my wife's hair! I love her hair!"

I laughed.

"Eddie, I'm not cutting hair. Don't have a cow."

Alice worked her magic and in 10 minutes I had the perfect updo with soft curls framing my temples and the nape of my neck.

I kissed her quickly.

"Alice, you're a genius. I love you."

"Thanks and I love you too. Come on, lets pour that dress on you." She teased.

She wasn't kidding though. I went dress shopping with Rosalie and she picked out this shimmering gold spaghetti strap form fitting cocktail dress. It fit like a glove and stopped mid thigh. I told her I wanted something more suitable for a doctor's wife but she said I was a young doctor's wife and I should be myself and not dress like an old spinster. It didn't take much to talk me into it. It was a beautiful dress and I did look good in it. Shimmering, very sheer, panty hose and gold stilettos completed the look. The only jewelry I wore was a diamond and gold bracelet, gold drop earrings that rested slightly on my shoulders and my wedding rings.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad for a pregnant woman if I do say so myself. I was so glad I wasn't showing yet. I put a little lip gloss over my lipstick to make my lips sparkle and smiled.

"Okay I'm ready," I said, grabbing my clutch.

Alice and I walked into the hallway and started down the stairs. Everyone was waiting for us in the foyer. I guess we were running late now.

"Sorry guys, my hair has a mind of its own," I said as they came into view.

They all turned to look at me as I spoke. Jazz's eyes raked over my body lustfully then quickly looked down at the floor. Eddie's mouth dropped open and he licked his lips. I smiled at him reading his thoughts. I guess they liked the dress.

"Mon amour, you look beautiful…and sexy." Eddie smiled watching my hips as I walked to him.

"Thank you lover." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck.

"_I like…no love, this dress. Your ass looks great in it," _he said, grabbing my ass and pulling me tightly to his body.

"Umm… you are a bad boy Dr. Cullen..." I purred wrapping my arms around his neck.

Esme cleared her throat.

"You two are insatiable. If you don't slow down you're going to need a bigger house." She snickered, eying my belly.

"If that's what it takes…" Eddie murmured, rubbing my ass and kissing my neck. It was practically foreplay right in front of his parents.

Esme took my arm and gently pulled me from Eddie's grasp.

"Mom!" Eddie complained.

"You look beautiful tonight." She smiled ignoring Eddie.

"Thanks mom, so do you," I said.

She had on a dark blue strapless gown that fit snug around her chest and waist then flowed loosely to the floor. Her jewelry was simple and classy. She wore pearls around her neck, wrist and in her ears.

"So this is your virgin voyage into the snake pit, huh?" she grinned.

"What…snake pit?" I looked confused.

She laughed.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough."

"Esme, it's not that bad," Carlisle said.

"Honey you're not the one who has to watch cute little nurses throwing themselves at your husband all night. That's why I never come to the hospital. I'm sure I would leave with at least one head in my purse."

I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. Esme grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"Oh honey, don't worry, Edward and Carlisle know better. It's the women you have to watch. Especially after they have a few drinks." She laughed.

"Come on let's go. We're going to be late," She said.

Eddie, Carlisle, Esme and I kissed the boys and told them to behave. Then headed out to the limo.

**************

We walked into the hotel ballroom. Eddie was escorting me by the arm and Carlisle was doing the same with Esme. As soon as we entered the room all the eyes in the room seemed to focus on us.

"_I don't know why I let them talk me into this," _Eddie said.

"_It's for a good cause." _I smiled. "Shall we mingle?" I chuckled and Eddie groaned.

Edward introduced me to some of his colleagues and the hospital board members. One particular doctor stood out from the rest. He was a handsome African American man no more than 23 or 24, so obviously brillant. He had sepia colored skin, curly brown hair and light brown eyes. I had felt his eyes watching me since we arrived, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Eddie either.

"So you think you should strip now and give him a peek or are you going to make him sweat it out." Eddie teased whispering into my ear from behind me.

I turned to face him and smiled.

"A little sweat never hurt anyone. Who is he?" I asked.

"That's Dr. Colin Williamsen. He's a young doc like myself. Brillant man, graduated from high school at 15, college at 19, and med school a year ago. He's going to be a great doctor, probably one of the best in his field. He's another one of the nurse's favorites," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you have you're mind tuned out tonight?" he asked looking at me.

"You know I hate crowds, especially parties. People think of the dumbest things when they're intoxicated," I said.

"Well some of the nurses have made a list... a hit list." He smiled.

"A hit list?" I asked and he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh shit, a 'hit list'!" I said laughing. "Get out! They get down like that!?" I couldn't believe I was surprised by this, but I was.

Eddie smiled.

"Yes some of the nurses here are always on the prowl. They think about sex just as much as men do, probably more."

"So who else is on this 'hit list' of theirs?"

"Let's see… there's Colin and Stephen," he said motioning slightly to a handsome young doctor with blond hair and green eyes across the room.

"Then there's Carlisle and myself." He tried to say quickly.

"I heard that, and it doesn't surprise me. Dad's a good looking guy and I figured you'd be on it since you're not gay anymore." I laughed.

"I was on it when I was gay." He grinned.

I looked at him wanting an explanation.

"They were taking bets on who could...'fuck me straight'," he said.

"What… you're kidding?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not unfortunately."

"I bet they were really disappointed when they heard you were married."

"You really haven't been listening tonight have you? As we speak they're over there trying to figure out a way to get Carlisle or me, maybe both of us, to leave with one of them tonight."

I opened my mind to the cluster of women in the corner standing on the opposite side of the room. They truly were plotting and scheming on how to get Eddie and Carlisle away from Esme and I. Everything from enticement to getting us so drunk we'd pass out and have to be sent home. These bitches were on a mission and it made me wonder what they did at work to get my husband's attention. Eddie looked at me smiling.

"You don't want to know," he said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Mon amour, you have nothing to worry about because you are the love of my life," he said pulling me into his arms kissing me slowing.

All the whispering from the group stopped and I could feel their eyes watching us.

_Damn it. Look at how passionate he is. I want him! _One of them thought.

_None of us stand a chance, he's so in love with her._ Another mind said.

_Damn she is beautiful… and her body. _Another one said silently.

A song began to play, 'Wildflower' by New Birth and Edward broke our kiss.

"Dance with me," he said leading me to the floor.

He pulled me into his arms and whispered to me.

"This is your song, Skye, my wildflower," he said stroking my face.

He smiled and slowly started to guide me in a slow dance. His hands slid slowly down my back to my ass resting there. He gave it a little squeeze with a smile in his eyes and I lay my head on his chest. He began to sing the words to me softly there on the dance floor. Edward was singing soul music and New Birth at that. Did I just die and go to heaven? I lifted my head to look at his face. I was startled that he was being so bold. Our eyes were locked and it seemed that everyone else had disappeared from the dance floor. His voice was beautiful.

When the music stopped and my serenade ended, loud clapping erupted all around us breaking my gaze from Edward's eyes. I looked around the room and saw that everyone, and I do mean everyone, had been watching as Edward sang to me. I guess he wasn't as quiet as I thought he had been. He was still looking at me when I turned to face him again. His hands cupped my face and he bent over tickling my lips with his as he spoke.

"I love you Angelique. It's always been you that was missing from my life, my wildflower," he said.

My panties instantly got wet and my heart felt like it was swelling three times its normal size. I had been wrong about Edward. Once he let me in, his love knew no bounds.

"I love you too Edward and thank you, this was so special," I said still not believing what he had done in front of all his colleagues. _"You're so getting laid tonight for this."_

He smiled, his perfect teeth gleaming.

"_We're leaving the dress and shoes on."_

_"You're wish is my command." _I smirked.

_**************_

When we left the dance floor some of the other doctors pulled him away. They were in a deep conversation about his singing talent and how he had all the ladies in the room hot and bothered. I walked to Esme who was sitting at our table with a plate of salad in front of her.

"Not hungry?" I teased and she smiled.

"Well I'm starving. Can you believe Eddie? He's just amazing isn't he?" I gushed taking her plate.

She laughed at me shaking her head.

"Yes, he is. He's very romantic, always has been. You take good care of him. He has a very soft heart believe it or not."

"I know he does and he tries so hard to protect it. Too hard sometimes," I said, looking at him.

He glanced in my direction and his lips rose slightly on one side. I wanted to kiss those lips and feel them on my neck…

_"We are at a hotel. Care to check in for few hours?"_ he asked.

_"Perhaps we should." _I responded making his smile grow wider.

All the men that stood near him turned to see who he was smiling at. I waved to them and they all looked back at Edward shaking their heads.

"You got it bad son." An older gentleman remarked.

He just smiled.

"Yes sir, I know. My brothers' tease me often about it."

"Edward, your wife is beautiful." I heard Colin say.

"Thank you Colin. I think so too," he said not looking at him.

"I would've never pegged you as a man who would go for a sista, singing New Birth and shit," he said.

I laughed almost choking on my water.

"A sista?" Eddie asked.

"You know... an African American woman. At least she looks like she has some African American blood in her. Am I wrong?" he asked.

"Oh…" Eddie said finally understanding. "She does, her grandmother was black, Haitian, I think. But why would you think that I wouldn't go for her?"

"Like I said, she is very beautiful and could probably pass if need be, but you're rich, brillant and well bred. You guys usually don't cross color lines is all I'm saying. I'm not trying to offend you, that's not my intention. I was just curious I guess."

"I'm not offended in any way. I don't discriminate, Colin, especially when it comes to love. Love is love, and when it happens it's very special. I've waited a long time for a woman like her and I'm not going to let anything as stupid as what her race is keep us apart. I honestly never even considered it. I could love any woman who loves me the way she does. As far as New Birth goes, I think they're great. I have a thing for music, all types. It's my outlet."

"I like you Edward. You're a cool cat. You have good taste in music and even better taste in women. I don't know why we never talked before now. I think we we're going to be good friends." He smiled at Eddie.

"I'd like that Colin," Eddie said, shaking his hand.

"So how long you two been married? You got kids?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"A little over year, and yes we have twin boys. They're almost one," he said.

"Twins, wow that's great man! Two in one shot." He teased.

I listened from across the room smiling as they continued. Just then Connie came to our table and took a seat.

"Hello Skye, do you remember me?"

I looked at her thinking that I never invited her to sit.

"Yes Connie, how have you been?" I said, being polite anyway.

"Great." She smiled. "So who knew Dr. Cullen could sing like that. He hums all the time in the OR but I would've never guessed he sang so beautifully."

"Yes, we sing together all the time while he plays," I said uninterested.

"Plays…? What does he play?"

"Piano," I said simply.

"Well he's just full of surprises. You sing as well you said?"

"Yes."

She eyed me curiously and Esme broke her gaze.

"She's really very good. The voice of an angel Edward always says."

"Really now?" Her eyes narrowed.

_It's not enough that she's beautiful but she sings too... bitch._

I eyeballed her.

"Skye, would you and the other Mrs. Cullen like to join us at the bar for a drink?"

"I don't drink but thank you anyway," Esme said.

"And I can't drink," I said.

"You can't?" she asked.

"No, I'm pregnant," I said.

She swallowed her drink down hard.

"Pregnant… you don't look pregnant."

"Why thank you, but I'm just out of my first trimester," I lied.

I was more like 3 ½ to 4 weeks but Eddie thinks the baby will come in August so I should really be about 4 human months pregnant.

_I can't believe she's pregnant again. Dr. Cullen doesn't fuck around. Shit, he probably can't keep his hands off of her. Her body is awesome, the bitch._

I looked at her again. I wasn't going to be too many more bitches before I put my foot up her ass. I don't care if she was just thinking it.

"Well congratulations then. I'm sure Dr. Cullen is very happy."

"That's an understatement," Esme said, smiling.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your business then," she said getting up and going to the bar.

**********

Esme and I looked at each other. The fun was just beginning. Carlisle took Esme on the floor for a spin and I watched as they danced. Edward came and sat beside me.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled.

"Hello handsome. You miss me?"

"Tremendously... and I must tell you that every man in here is fawning over you. I can't tell you how many of them have congratulated me on how beautiful you are," he said, his chest sticking out.

I shook my head.

"God Edward, you're such a... man. When you're done comparing wives and congratulating each other, are you going to go in the bathroom and measure cocks as well?"

"That's no contest mon amour." He smirked.

I laughed.

"You have a huge ego Dr. Cullen."

"And cock... so it's not completely unfounded," he said pulling me into his lap so I could feel said huge cock on my ass.

"Now about that room…" he groaned in my ear licking it quickly.

I purred from his touch.

"Yes, the room," I said, grinding my ass on him slightly.

I leaned in to kiss him and was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Colin standing there smiling.

"Can I have this dance? You know if that's cool with you Edward," he said.

Eddie looked at me. He was leaving the decision up to me. I kissed him, he was becoming a totally different man.

"Sure," I said taking Colin's hand.

He walked me out to the dance floor and the song changed to a rhythmic upbeat Latin tempo. He smiled and winked at me.

"Que pasa, se puede manejar esto?" he said smiling. (What's up, can you handle this?)

"Si, vamos a hacer esto," I said and he spun me out. (Yes, let's do this.)

We caught the beat and quickly found each others rhythm. Our hips and feet moved with the sounds of the music. We danced the salsa the entire song and hugged laughing as the song ended.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, you are a great dancer." He smiled as the music changed to something slow.

"It's Skye and thank you. So are you Dr. Williamsen," I said.

"Colin, please call me Colin," he said.

"Okay Colin."

"One more dance Skye?" he asked.

"Sure why not."

We swayed to the slow beat and he held me close to him. I read his mind and he was thinking how soft I felt against him and how he loved the way I smelled. I looked toward our table and Eddie wasn't there anymore.

_"Edward?"_

_"I'm over here Ginger." _He teased.

I turned to find him dancing with the one of the nurses that had been hanging at the bar all night. A tall brunette with a short black dress on. I eyed him curiously.

_"What...? My dance partner was taken. Besides, I have a thing for brunettes."_

My eyes narrowed and he smiled.

"_A thing for brunettes. I'm not a brunette Eddie..."_

"_I know, but I love you and your dirty blonde hair."_ He thought.

I turned back to face Colin who looked at Edward.

"He'd better watch out for that one, she's vicious," Colin said smiling.

I read his thoughts, he had been with her.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Nurse Lena, and she's got a thing for Edward," he said.

"Oh really?" I said looking at Eddie again. I was going to kill him! I'm sure he knew that bitch had the hots for him.

She was drunk rubbing her hands all down his back. She was trying to grind into his groin. She wanted to feel what he was working with. I shook my head and turned the other way. I was getting upset. The song was coming to an end and I thanked Colin for the dance and went to sit at the table with Esme and Carlisle.

I heard Eddie thanking her for the dance and went to walk away. She grabbed the end of his tuxedo jacket and pulled him back to her.

"Lena, let go of my jacket please," he said.

"Dr. Cullen... Edward, just one more dance," she said groping him.

He pushed her back softly but she kept coming. I went to stand and someone touched my arm. I looked at Esme my fist balled up.

_"Angel, let Edward handle it." _She thought.

"Are you serious? She's drunk and he could hurt her if he pushed too hard. Not that she doesn't deserve it," I said taking a deep breath.

She was starting to draw attention to herself and Edward. Her friends were drunk and snickering in the corner. To think that these drunken women were at one point today responsible for people's lives. Eddie, being a gentleman, was trying to talk her down. She seemed to calm and everyone turned away shaking their heads. Eddie looked at me.

_"Sorry amour... she's a handful."_

His eyes got wide all of a sudden and I realized that while his attention was diverted she had grabbed his cock and was rubbing it through his pants. He grabbed her hand and I flew out of my seat to the dance floor. That bitch had crossed the line.

She was loudly telling him how big he was and how bad she wanted him when I grabbed a handful of her hair quickly yanking her head back. Edward's eyes watched me astonished as I quickly dragged her ass across the floor screaming. Her friends followed us with their eyes wide screaming for me to let her go. Esme jumped up from the table. She wasn't going to let any of them jump on me.

Carlisle followed Esme in human speed the best he could. Edward ran to me. I think he still couldn't believe what I had done.

"Skye, honey, let her go. Where are you taking her?" he asked, not daring to try to remove her from my grasp.

"I'm taking her outside and I'm going to beat her ass Edward."

Lena squealed and struggled to free herself. I tightened my grip and pulled faster. I was almost to the door. Everyone was watching. Some of them laughing. Mostly the other doctors wives who felt like she was getting her just due.

"Skye, Angel, you can't fight her. You're pregnant for god's sake," he said. _"Not to mention you could kill her if you hit her too hard."_

"Don't worry, I've had practice. I won't be too rough with the bitch," I said to him.

He smirked.

"Angel, you have to let her go," he said again holding my free hand. "Please."

"Edward, she grabbed your cock!" I stopped walking.

"Please... for me." He smiled. He was getting a kick out of this.

"Fine!" I said and let go of her. Her head fell to the ground hard.

She sat up.

"You bitch, how dare you!" she screamed crying.

I hissed at her and she backed up quickly.

"Don't let this pretty face fool you honey! I'm not the one to fuck with!" I yelled at her. "This man right here, and '_everything'_ that comes with him…" I said, grabbing his cock. Edward looked down at my hand then back to the crowd dumbfounded. "…belongs to me. I will tear down any of you tramps that try to touch him," I said looking at the angry group of wayward nurses. "Now you better get you're friend out of here before I tear all her fucking hair out," I said, throwing the loose strands of hair in my hand into Lena's face.

They picked Lena up from the floor and took her outside.

"Carlisle, we should make sure they get cab rides home, they're all wasted," I said.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled. He came over and hugged me.

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. But she had it coming," I said to him and Edward.

To which Edward's response was, "I'm so horny for you right now!"

I looked at him.

"This is partly your fault! You knew she wanted you."

"I just said I'd dance with her. I didn't think she'd feel me up in front of everyone," he said.

The women in the crowd laughed and one of them walked up to me.

"I'm so glad someone finally had the balls to put one of them in their place." She smiled. "I'm April, Dr. Finch's wife."

I laughed hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you April. Maybe now they'll think twice." I smiled shaking her hand.

**************

The men teased Edward, much to his embarrassment, about his monster cock, that's what Lena had called it, and his feisty wife while Esme and I planned a get together with the other doctor's wives.

Eddie came and kissed my shoulder.

"You ready Xena, my little warrior princess?" he teased.

"Shut up Dr. Frankencock." I blushed.

He laughed.

"I'll get our coats."

We said our goodbyes and Edward and Carlisle made a very generous donation to the cancer research foundation. When we got in the limo we all burst out in laughter.

"Well so much for staying under the radar," Carlisle said. "They're going to be talking about this night for a while. I think it was the most excitement this bunch has had in a long time."

Esme laughed.

"Well at least those women won't be messing with our men anymore. Not unless they want their asses kicked."

We all looked at mom and fell out laughing.

**********

Today was May 20th and it was my birthday. I asked for no fuss since we would be partying tomorrow for the twins first birthday and because I was just wanted quiet time with Edward. I was nearly 6 human months pregnant and felt every bit of it. The good news is that there was only one baby this time around so I was no where near as big as I was with the twins.

The boys were excited that they would have a new baby to play with. They were so cute when they would mimic Eddie and talk to my belly. Telling the baby how much they loved it and how they couldn't wait to see it. They'd kiss and rub my belly tenderly while they spoke to it just as daddy did. Edward would just laugh and smile. He was so happy, we were happy.

Jake and Nessie were staying in the boat house while their house was being finished. Yes, she finally convinced Jake to live here at least part of the time. I'd give her a few more months before it was permanent. She was still working on him. We had all our family around us now and it was great. Nessie and Jake were watching the boys for us tonight, which was a big step for her. She was just starting to forgive and trust herself again with their care again.

***********

Jazz had called and said he had a gift for me. He wanted to bring it by. I heard his bike before I saw him and was waiting on the side porch when he arrived. I hugged and kissed him and he sat next to me on the stairs. He handed me a box out his backpack.

"Happy birthday Angel." He smiled.

I opened the box and pulled out a purple, and yes it was the same purple as my bike, riding jacket with 'Angel' stitched on the back across the shoulders. There was a halo over the letter 'A' and glittery angel wings embroidered below my name.

I squealed and grabbed him around the neck tightly.

"You like it then?" He smiled, brushing his wild, wind blown hair out of his eyes.

"I love it Jazzy! Thank you. It's perfect," I said, trying to stand up to put it on.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, helping me up.

My jacket fit perfectly except for the belly of course. I smiled and rubbed my belly.

"As soon as I drop this load it will fit perfectly. I can't wait to go riding with you." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday," he said, walking back to his bike.

"Wait... you don't have to leave Jazz. We hardly talk anymore. Stay for a spell."

"I think it's best I go Angel," he said.

"Jazzy, please talk to me. What's wrong? What's happening with us? I thought we would still be friends?" I said sadly.

"I'm trying Angel, but every time I look at you I think of what could've been."

"Can't it just be like it was before?"

"I don't think so..." he sighed. "We've crossed the line and it's hard for me to go back. Hell, I'm not sure I even know where the fucking line is anymore..."

"Jazzy don't..." I begged.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want either of us to hurt. Why couldn't we find a happy medium, a middle ground? Why was one of us always hurting?

"You wanted to know what was bothering me, so I'm going to tell you." He looked at my stomach. "That's what's bothering me."

"My baby? Why is my baby bothering you?" I asked.

_"Because I want it to be mine. It should've been mine. I knew I was going to regret letting you leave. If I hadn't, that would be my child growing inside of you."_ He confessed looking down.

I felt like I was going to pass out as he thought what he couldn't say aloud. I had thought of this myself a few times and he was right. He had been that close to being the father of this child.

"Jazz, do you realize how our lives would've changed if that happened? There would be no Eddie, no Alice. We would have destroyed everything we loved," I said looking at him.

"Maybe and maybe they would've gotten over it. All I know is... I want this. I want a family. I want children…" he said sadly.

"Jazz, have you talked to Alice about this?"

"Why would I do that Skye? She can't give me children…you can?" he said, moving closer to me.

I sighed.

"She's your wife Jazz talk to her about this." I didn't know what else to say. "When did this become so important to you? You didn't seem too worried about it before?"

"I wasn't because it didn't seem like a possibility for me. It took me awhile to control my thirst so even when I did have sex with a human she didn't wake the next morning. I don't know Angel... I love being around your boys. They are so special to me," he said quietly, taking be by the waist. "Then you came back home and announced that you were pregnant. I realized that this could've... should've been my baby growing inside of you. If I had just…" he was rubbing my belly now.

"What Jazz? Been less of a gentleman? Hurt the two people we love most? We did the right thing. Things worked out this way for a reason. I just know it," I said interrupting and touching his hand which was resting softly on my belly.

"Talk to Alice. Tell her these things. Maybe she can help you work through these feelings."

"She can't..."

"How do you know if you don't talk with her?"

"Because..."

"Because what Jazzy...?"

"Because...because she can't give me what I want Skye!" he said, taking my face into his hands.

"Jazzy...I can't either," I said sadly. "I love Edward, and me having another man's baby would kill him."

He closed his eyes and released my face.

"I need to go Angel," he said, jumping on his bike.

"Jazzy!" I yelled as he pulled away quickly.

*********

He didn't even look back when I yelled for him. I was losing him. Losing my best friend and I didn't know how to fix things with him. How do you fix something like this? We should have never cross that blurry line. We knew once we did things would change and now we were paying dearly for those mistakes. I went into the bedroom and called Edward's cell.

"Hello beautiful." He answered.

"Hi," I said. "Eddie, do you mind if we skip dinner tonight? I'm just not up to it."

"Why, what happened? Do you feel okay? Is it the baby?"

"It's not the baby but no I don't feel okay," I said crying now.

"What the hell happened!? Why are you crying?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, can we talk when you get home? I just want to sleep."

"Skye?"

"Later okay, I promise. I just wanted to call and cancel dinner so you didn't rush home," I said.

"Skye, I love you okay," he whispered.

"I know, me too Edward." I hung up and fell across the bed.


	31. What Doesn't Kill You

**I don't own Twilight.**

31. What doesn't kill you…

Edward

I got Colin to cover me in the ER so I could leave early. I was worried as to why Skye had cancelled our dinner plans. I hadn't made a fuss over her birthday as she wished because she just wanted alone time with me and I wanted that too. I didn't even go all out on her gift like I wanted to. I got her a new Kindle electronic reader because her other one was full with all the books she had downloaded.

I stopped by my office to shut down my computer and grab my car keys. If she didn't want to go out, I'd bring dinner to her. She still needed to eat. I sat in my chair and reclined back a little. I picked up the phone and called the restaurant.

"Yes, I need to place an order for carryout and cancel my reservations."

"Name sir?" the hostess asked.

"Cullen, Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Will you please hold Dr. Cullen?"

"Sure."

While I waited in silence my mind went back to Skye. I thought maybe I should call her back and try to talk to her. Then I thought she probably was sleeping. I glanced at the pictures on my desk. There was one of Emmett holding the boys as newborns like footballs. They were swaddled so tight all you could see was their cute little faces and a few wild curls. There was one of me and Skye looking at each other while we were lying in the bed. Our hair was wild and her skin was flush. She took that one herself by holding the camera above us. It was just a head shot but it was one of my favorites. I remembered the day she took that picture. It was at the plantation in New Orleans before we came to Forks for Nessie's wedding. She and I had just made love and I thinking how lucky I was to have her and her love. I studied my face, I was staring at her, love was written all over my face. How had I not figured it out then I'll never know.

I had a few family pictures of me, her, and the twins on my bookshelf. One of Nessie and Jake on the reservation and a few of my parents and siblings. There were two of Skye pregnant. One with the twins and the other of her pregnant now with the new baby. She was posing in each one showing her belly off. I smiled.

What had I done now? I rolled my eyes thinking over the last few days. I couldn't remember anything that I had done wrong. So what was up with her? What could've possibly upset her to the point of crying? I mean she cried about everything nowadays, she was very hormonal. But this seemed different.

I continued looking over the pictures remembering the moments when they were taken. The one of Jazz sitting on his Ducati with EJ and JR sitting in front of him smiling held my attention. My boys loved their Uncle Jazz, unfortunately so did their mother. She had bonded with my brother and I hated that. They were too close for my comfort. He was there for her when I wasn't and I hated that I fucked up even more. They loved each other and had almost slept together and that fucking burned me. But lately he had been avoiding her and she's been sad about it. She thought she was hiding it but she wasn't very good at it. It suddenly dawned on me that the only other person that could upset her like this was Jasper.

I sat up in the chair. I was getting ready to hang up when the hostess picked the phone back up.

"Sir, what would you like to order?"

I told her my order and hung up. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. What had he done to make her this upset? I calmed myself and headed to the restaurant. The sooner I got home the sooner I'd know.

***********

I walked into the quiet house. I guess Skye hadn't called Nessie and told her that she cancelled dinner or maybe Nessie wanted the boy's to sleepover with her and Jake anyway. I'd call her later to check on them. I went into the kitchen and made Skye a plate of the food I brought home. I started up the stairs. Skye's rapid heartbeat led the way to our bedroom.

I turned the dim lamp on and sat on the bed. I noticed the purple leather riding jacket near the foot of it. Jasper had been here. It was still light outside but she had the shades drawn. I studied her face. It was tear streaked so she had been crying. I touched her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Skye…wake up love," I said.

She turned her head to face me.

"Edward, what are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to go out tonight," she said softly.

"I left work early. You didn't sound so good on the phone and you still need to eat so I brought you some dinner home. Come on, sit up, I want to talk to you."

She sighed but sat up slowly. I handed her the plate.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," I said. "Now tell me what Jasper did."

She looked at me like I had something written on my forehead.

"What? I know it was him that got you all upset. The riding jacket is further proof that he's been here today. Besides, no one else could make you cry yourself to sleep." I hated that he had this kind of effect on her.

"Can we not talk about this right now Edward?" she asked.

"No, you said later and it's later, so talk." I deserved to know what happened.

"Jazz came by to drop of my birthday present, the riding jacket. He seemed upset and he was in a rush to leave. I asked him not to leave so quickly and I told him that I wanted to talk to him about why he's been so angry with me lately... He said that it hurt too much to be around me," she said looking down, tears falling in her plate.

"He still loves you so that's to be expected. He just needs more time Skye," I said.

"That's not it Edward. I mean yeah he loves me, but it hurts him to see me like this…" she said.

"Like what? Unhappy, crying...?"

I wasn't getting it. I hated to see her this way too but I didn't try and make it worse and avoid her. That would never solve the problem. Yes, I learned that in therapy.

"No Edward… it hurts him to see me…pregnant," she said looking at me now trying to see how I was taking the news.

"Why would that hurt him? Seeing you pregnant?" I was confused.

"Just forget it. You'll only get mad and I don't want you two anymore distant than you all ready are..."

"No, were not going to forget it. Tell me Skye, I won't get angry."

She took a deep breath.

"It hurts him… it hurts because the baby…isn't…his," she said the last word under her breath.

I stood up quickly.

"What the fuck!? Are you saying he's pissed because the baby is mine or that he's pissed because it's not his!?" I yelled.

"I...I don't...know, both maybe… You said you wouldn't get angry..." she stuttered. She never stutters. She knew exactly what he had been thinking. He never blocked her out.

"Bullshit, you know! And I'm not angry...I'm fucking pissed! He wishes he wouldn't have stopped that night doesn't he? Because if he hadn't stopped the baby would be his and not mine and so would you!"

"No...no I wouldn't Edward! I yours..."

If I could throw up right now I would. Just the thought of anybody's baby other than my own growing inside Skye sickened me. But my own brother's twisted my insides. I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Edward... Edward, where are you going!" she yelled right behind me.

"Over mom and dads! Jasper and I need to settle this shit! The fucking balls he has, wanting my wife and child!"

"Edward please, he's just hurting. He wants what we have. He just wants a family," she said.

"Well he can't fucking have mine, and I think it's time we _both_ made that clear for him."

"I told him Edward...I did. Please Edward, no fighting." She was crying now.

Suddenly she stopped and sat down on the stairs. I stopped and turned to face her.

"You okay...the baby?" I calmed immediately.

"We're fine Eddie," she said her face in her hands. "I thought we had worked this out. I thought we fixed it. He seemed okay with it. He handled it better than I did," she said shaking her head. "Now he says Alice can't give him what I can. I told him to talk with her, to let her know how he was feeling but I know he didn't. Edward, I don't know how to fix this anymore, I just don't." She cried.

"Skye, it's not your job to fix Jasper or Jasper and Alice. Your commitment is to me, to us. We left that drama behind us remember? We're working on us now."

"But Edward…" she started.

"But nothing, Jasper was a willing participant in this. We all played our parts in this drama. You and Jasper should have never let it go as far as it did. I shouldn't have been an asshole and pushed you to him and Alice should have had the balls to tell Jasper 'no' and speak from her heart. We all had our roles in this. You can't help it if Jasper can't focus his affections. I love him and Alice, they're my family, and I want what's best for them. But you're _my_ everything, you're mine, and nothing means more to me than us," I said getting on my knees in front of her. "I won't ever take you for granted again, Skye. I've learned my lesson and I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't Edward," she sniffed.

"Do you love me?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes Edward."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes Edward."

"Good...then get your shoes on. We're going to mom and dad's," I said.

Her face looked worried.

"No fighting, I promise. I just want to talk to him," I said, kissing her nose.

I stood up and reached for her hands. I pulled her up to me, her round belly poking me in the groin.

"Come on beautiful," I said, running my hand down her back and over her hair.

***********

We walked into the living room and found Emmett and Carlislewatching TV. Emmett came and gave Skye a big hug which made her smile.

"Hey lil' sis, how's baby #3 doing?" he asked, smiling.

"Very well, thank you for asking Em," she replied to him.

"Hey, Happy birthday by the way. I think Rosalie's got something for you upstairs in the room."

"Yes, happy birthday Skye," Carlisle said.

"Thanks Em, Carlisle."

"Anytime," they said as Skye climbed the stairs to Rose and Emmett's room.

"Edward, will you please come sit down for a minute?" my dad asked.

"Dad I really need to talk to Jasper."

"Edward... please sit down," he said rougher this time.

He was no longer asking me.

I sat down.

"Now I was trying to stay out of this mess with Skye, Jasper, you and Alice but I can't anymore," he said. "Jasper, please come and join us. We're going hunting, just us guys."

Jasper came down the stairs looking at the ground. The tension between us was thick. Carlisle shook his head at us.

"Let's go," he said.

*********

We hunted and quenched our thirst. Then Carlisle led us to a drop off that overlooked the river. I sat down on the edge. Emmett sat next to me on my left, Carlisle to my right, and Jasper on the end to his right.

"Edward, Jasper, I've tried to stay out of this but I feel like my hand is being forced here. Jasper you can't run away from this. You leaving isn't the answer..." Carlisle said.

"Leaving!? You and Alice are leaving?" I asked looking toward him.

"No, just me," he said not glancing my way but staring at the river down below.

"You're leaving Alice?"

Was he seriously leaving Alice? Was he that conflicted with his love for Skye?

"I need some time. She understands. It happens you know? Marriages hit rough patches," he said trying to sound nonchalant.

I looked at him. Rough patches?

"Jasper, cut the shit. You're running from your feelings. This thing with Skye…" Carlisle shook his head. "Jasper, she's Edward's wife. You should've never let it go this far. You had no business falling in love with her."

"I didn't mean too Carlisle, it just happened! Do you really think I wanted to put anyone through this, myself included? I was just trying to help Edward out. I was just spending time with her while he was working. Keeping her company like he asked me too," he said looking at me now.

My face winced.

"After spending all that time with her... I don't know… she kind of grew on me. She's such a wonderful person and such a free spirit... She saw the good and the bad in me and we all know how bad my bad is. She didn't care, she liked them both, cared for them both, loved them both. She didn't judge or try to change me. She let me be me."

I knew he was telling the truth. I knew my wife well. She would let Jazz be himself and not judge him for it. She had done the same thing for me. But I caught the double meaning in his statement. Alice wanted Jasper to change for her. She pushed our way of living on him and through she never judged him for his slip ups, she was relentless in her pursuit to conform him.

"I'm sorry Edward. I swear this wasn't planned. I mean you know I was attracted to her from the beginning. I told you I thought she was beautiful... but all this was never my intention." He finished.

I was quiet for a minute.

"I hear what you're saying, but it's no justification for what has happened Jasper. You spending time with her still doesn't giveyou the right…" I started but Carlisle interceded.

"Edward, don't you dare put this all on him. You shouldn't have asked him. You should've taken care of your own woman. You should've put her needs first. You left him to do that and we won't even discuss your behavior after her assault. You once again left Jasper to pick up your mess and now you're paying a hefty price for that."

I looked down ashamed. I was paying a heavy price for my selfishness and ignorance. I was trying to atone for that now, with Skye and now with Jasper.

I looked down at Jasper.

"Skye told me what you said today about the baby. How you wished it was yours..."

Carlisle and Emmett both looked at him.

_"Shit, here we go."_ He thought.

All the blocking he had been doing fell away when I said this and he quickly worked to pull the wall back up. I hated the fact that Skye was teaching them all how to keep me out.

"You did what?" Carlisle said looking at him in disbelief and sorrow. "Son... why are you doing this to yourself? You're making this much harder than it has to be. I'm not saying you can't love her. I think it's too late for that, but the pain your causing yourself… Can you not find a happy balance for your feelings where she is concerned?"

"I thought I had until she came back and said she was pregnant. Then all I could think about was how much I wanted that and how close I had been to it. That could've been my child. It almost was. I let her slip through my fingers," he said looking out at the river again.

I clinched my fists and I felt Carlisle grab my arm.

_"Stop it Edward, calm yourself!"_

"I'm sorry Carlisle. It's hard to hear my _brother _say he wishes he would've fucked my wife and got her pregnant," I said roughly.

"I didn't mean it like that. And I would never be so crude with her. I love…" he stopped and thought better of his next statement. "Edward... I just want what you have..."

"No shit!" I said, cutting him off.

"I only meant..."

"I know what you meant. But she's mine Jasper. I love her damn it...!"

"I know... I'm not trying to hurt you Edward."

"But you are. You're fucking killing me. Do you realize how long I've waited for her?" I asked. He needed to know the fucking hurt he was causing me.

"I know Edward..." he said running his hands through his hair roughly.

I could feel the pain, sadness and longing coming off him in waves.

"Jazz, you're killing me here," Em said on the brink of crying.

"Sorry... I can't turn it off," Jasper said.

I wasn't sure if it was Jasper or myself but I calmed and tried to considered his dilemma. He fell in love with his brother's wife, a woman he knew he could never really have. That couldn't be easy. Especially since he couldn't get away from seeing her almost everyday. She was friends with his wife which also complicated things. And she was pregnant with a child that he longed for, and could've been his, if he had been a complete asshole and slept with her.

I shook my head thinking I should be more grateful to him for being man enough to stop both times he could've been with her. My god, what a fucking mess that would've been. Skye would still be pregnant, of this I'm sure. She was obviously ovulating, but would Jasper be the baby's father or would I? If she came home to me and we made up by making love the next morning like we did, there would be no way of knowing. What would have happen then? Would she have told me the truth about her and Jazz? Would I have left her? Would Alice have left Jasper?

We probably would have both stayed. We loved them too much. But it would have been a disaster waiting to see who the child looked like because how can you do DNA testing on a vamp?

I sat there as all the scenarios ran quickly through my mind. I rose to my feet and went to sit next to Jasper. I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard for me.

"Jazz, let me first start off by thanking you," I said and he looked at me. "I know things are bad right now but they could've been a lot worse if you hadn't been man enough to stop yourself from doing what was right. I've never thanked you for that and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry I left you to clean up my messes with my wife. I knew she had fun with you and that you two had a lot in common. I used you to keep her here and happy while I sorted out my feelings for her and my memories of Bella. I knew she was homesick and I was scared she'd leave me and go back to New Orleans. It was wrong of me to use your feelings for her after her assault to keep her whole too. I knew you would be there for her even if it meant jeopardizing your own relationship. I was wrong and I should've said sorry and thanked you for it a long time ago." I was airing all my dirty laundry now.

"I admit I'm jealous of what you two have. You're so much alike. You like the same things. You have the same spirit. I love that in her and envy it in you. You two talk more candidly and she cusses like a sailor for the rest of the day after she's been with you by the way. You ride together, and I know being on any motorbike makes her extremely happy. What I'm saying is... I'm a stubborn, jealous, asshole and I didn't see the entire picture clearly. I didn't thank you or even consider what it was doing to you. I'm sorry you're hurting Jasper. I know how it feels to be sucked into my wife's web. I've seen the affect she has on people. She cast her spell and charms everyone she meets. I don't know why I thought you'd be any different. But in saying all that, I have to say this. I know you feel I don't deserve her, but this is all fairly new to me. I'm still learning how to be husband but she is my wife and I love her. I know I fucked up and it may happen again," I said and his body tightened.

"I know you don't like it, but I'm not perfect. I will make mistakes but I will spend my eternity trying to make and keep her happy Jazz." He seemed to calm.

"I love you. You're my brother in all the ways that count other than blood. I can forgive you and I hope that you can forgive me for my transgressions, but I can't share her with you the way you want me to. Our bed and her body are sacred to me. It's hard enough having to share her heart with you, but I know she accommodate us both. Who knows, in time maybe I can share the rest of her... maybe not. But right now, I'm not ready. We're not ready. You and Alice aren't ready. We're still working on us. And Jasper it would only complicate things if this or any baby my wife had were yours. I know you understand this, and I know what you're thinking. She couldn't even be a surrogate for you and Alice because Alice doesn't have any eggs to fertilize. Which means the child will be yours and Skye's and I don't think I could handle that." I grimaced.

"Some of her love will have to be enough for you. I can't spare anything else, I'm sorry. I know it's not the same as having your own but my boys love you, and you know that you and Alice are more than welcome to see them anytime. You're already are a big influence in their upbringing. You're more than welcome to love them and this baby... if it isn't too much for you I mean."

He stood up so I did as well.

"Thank you for saying these things Edward and for offering to share your family with me but I still want my own. Who knows, maybe I'll find someone Alice can be comfortable with. And maybe she'll be willing to have babies with me. Only time will tell and time I have plenty of." He smiled. "I'm sorry too and I love you as well. You'll always be my baby brother. Even when I feel like you need a good ass kickin'."

"Especially when he needs a good ass kicking." Em added.

Jasper and I shook hands and he pulled me into a hug. He really did have a heart the size of Texas.

"So you won't leave. I'd really hate to explain to my wife, my mom, my sister and my sons that I was such a jealous ass that I let you leave our family."

"Naw, I'll stay. I'm not one to run from my problems and we're strong enough to face this together, as a family. Shit happens and how you handle it can either break you or make you stronger," he said.

"Thank you Carlisle for being mediator," I said.

"Anytime," he said smiling. Glad that Jazz and I were at least speaking.

"Jazz, would you mind talking to my wife? She's been crying all day thinking she hurt you."

"Angel... god love her," he said, shaking his head.

************

Skye

So I was little tired after being up most of the night talking with the rest of the family about Eddie and Jazzy's reconciliation. It was still fragile but I was so happy to have my husband and his brother speaking again. It was a big step. Jazz apologized for upsetting me but I was just glad he decided to stay and work through everything as a family. That's what families do. They stick together through thick and thin.

The guys were out on the river in Eddie's new speed boat and they took the twins with them so we could get everything ready for the party. I was finally ordered by my mother in law to sit down and quit helping before I dropped my load. So I sat and watched as they flitted around the room setting things up. I helped where I could lifting them up off the ground using my gift when they needed to hang the balloons.

My brother and grandparents were coming in town to celebrate the boys first birthday with us. My stubborn ass dad refused to come but he talked to the boys on the phone and said he sent gifts with PJ and my grandparents. I was upset he was missing this because of his pride but I didn't dwell on it. I couldn't, he would have to come around on his own. I loved Eddie and I couldn't be without him.

I went to take a shower and change into something cooler. I chose one of my new summer dresses. It was orange and yellow tie dye with splashes of hot pink. The top was a gathered stretchy material that held the strapless dress to my body. It left my shoulders and top of my back open but hung to my ankles. It was a good thing the fabric was light and airy. I hated being pregnant in the heat. This summer was going to be hell.

Everyone had arrived and I excused myself to go upstairs and cool off. I sat on the bed and pulled my hair over my shoulder, it was sticking to my back. The door opened slowly.

"Skye, you okay amour?" Eddie peeked in the room.

"I'm so hot Eddie. I'm miserable."

"I'm sorry mon amour. You were like this with the twins. Would you like some ice water? You look a little flush."

"No just a cup of B+ and your cool body," I said trying to smile.

"Okay B+ it is."

"Eddie, don't make it too warm okay. I'm hot enough," I whined.

He nodded and kissed my nose.

***********

"Hey honey. Edward, says you're up here miserable," my grand mere said, walking in the bedroom.

"Mere, I can't seem to cool down."

She went into my bathroom and emerged with a hairbrush. She came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Alright, turn around Angel. Let me do something with this hair of yours. Honey, it's so long. Why don't you trim it?" she asked.

"Edward wants me to keep it long," I said.

"Well Edward isn't the one baking under all this hair is he? I mean how long does it need to be, Angel? It's covering your ass," she said brushing my curls out leaving large waves in their place.

"I know mere, but he likes it and I'm so use to it. It's always been long and wild. I would feel weird without it."

Just then Edward walked in and handed me the dark cup. I knew why I didn't get a glass this time. Some of Edward and Carlisle's colleagues were here with their wives. Esme and I invited them over. We wanted them to see us as a 'normal' family. Back in Forks the Cullen's kept to themselves which made people gossip and speculate. They were always a topic of discussion. Now we were trying something new since they were all in control of their thirst and Edward and I were having babies. They all saw me going through the changes of pregnancy which was very normal and very human. They didn't even think to question why everyone was so youthful looking. To the outside world we looked like a normal human family. It would allow us to stay here longer than the Cullens would usually stay. We didn't get too close but we let people in more, at least socially.

"Thank you Eddie. How's the crowd downstairs? Are JR and EJ behaving?"

"Yes, very well actually. They're playing their parts well. They're little actors...true Cullen's. And the women are just swooning over them." He laughed.

Edward and I explained that we had humans coming to their birthday party and that human one year olds weren't as advanced as they were mentally. They didn't read, write or speak so well. We had them limit their vocabulary some because it was quite extensive. And of course no rough housing or floating objects. The other things they knew, like no biting, only human food, etc, etc.

"I love my babies, they're such good boys." I beamed as my mere finished braiding my hair.

"There you go Angel, that should help," she said, admiring her work.

"Thanks mere, it does feel better," I said, feeling the cool breeze now on my back.

She went back downstairs and Eddie sat next to me as I drank my B+ down. I leaned into his cool body and he wrapped his bare arm around my shoulders. His skin felt icy next to my burning skin. It gave me goose bumps. It also made me horny as hell. The feeling and smell of him attacked my senses.

"You are hot, but I don't think it's fever. I think it's just the baby," he said concerned. "Is my body helping or hurting?"

I smiled.

"Your body can never do anything wrong to mine lover. You always feel so good."

"Skye… if you want to get out of this room today you better stop talking to me like that." He smirked.

I climbed on his lap quickly and kissed his beautiful mouth. He moaned into mine and his hands went straight for my ass. I released him and slid to my knees. I unbuckled his shorts.

"Skye, what are you doing? Get off your knees, you're pregnant."

"Lift up!" I ordered pulling his shorts down. "Going commando today lover?" I said staring at his long, pale, muscular cock.

"I like the breeze what can I sayyyy." His last word hanging as I took him in my mouth.

"Baby... hmm!" he mumbled out as I worked him to a full erection.

He slid to the edge of the bed so I could take him in deeper. His cock was cool on my tongue which I twisted and curled around the head when I pulled back. I sucked him hard, working my tongue and my hand as I did. My head bobbed as he slid between my lips repeatedly. I looked up at him to see if his eyes were closed. They weren't, they were enjoying the show. I smiled and held his cock in my hand. Pumping it slowly, I went down further and licked between his balls feeling them fall on either side of my mouth. His legs stiffened and he grabbed at the sheets. The muscles in his forearms flexing.

_"You like that Edward, don't you?"_

"Fuck yes... I love that shit!" he growled as I turned my head slightly taking his balls in my mouth one at a time. I sucked them while I made my tongue do the wave around them. That was what he needed. He was begging me to finishing him off.

"Please… love… so close," he panted.

I held his balls in my hand and gave them a squeeze as I took him deeply and roughly into my mouth. I sucked hard, taking long strokes and tightened my hold on his balls.

"Skye pl…easeee..." he begged fisting my hair.

I released his balls and relaxed my throat. Sucking hard I pushed him all the way into my mouth.

"Damn it! Fuck! Shit! Yess!!!" he cursed loudly.

I'm sure even the humans heard that one. He came so hard and so fast I almost choked on the lukewarm liquid rushing down my throat.

I fell back on my ass catching my breath as he collapsed backward onto the bed panting. His chest was rising and falling quickly. His arms were lying open and limp at his sides.

"I take it you're pleased?" I said seductively after a few minutes.

His head popped up. He was smirking.

"Are you serious? I don't think there was anyone in the state of Oregon that didn't fucking hear me."

I laughed.

"The party people must think I'm up here torturing you."

"No, I think it's pretty clear what we're doing. I can still hear them snickering. You did that on purpose."

"I didn't Edward, I swear. I just needed to taste you. I've missed your flavor is all."

"Really... it's only been a couple of days since you indulged yourself with it." His smiled cocking his eyebrow.

"That's a long time." I teased.

He held his hand out for me and pulled me gently from the floor on top of him. I rolled slightly to the side to make room for my belly.

"I'm so glad you thirst for me mon amour." He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hmm… I do Edward." I closed my eyes and felt him sucking my chin then my neck.

"One good turn deserves another," he said and I felt his lips curl into a smile then go back to my neck.

"Later love, we are having a party downstairs," I said trying to wiggle out his grasp.

He opened his eyes.

"Skye, I want to quench my thirst too. We had guests 10 minutes ago as well and you didn't have a problem with it." He sounded irritated.

"Later lover, I promise. You can satisfy your thirst all night long if you want too." I winked. "Come on, lets get cleaned up."

"Damn it Skye! I know you want it." He smiled wickedly.

"Later Edward." I stood up slow and went into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I had a bluish bruise forming on my neck near my collarbone. I rubbed it as Edward came up behind me.

"Look at what you did," I said to him. That quick he had marked me. Then again no one could suck like a vamp.

"Just marking my territory. You're lucky I didn't bite you," he said with a sexy growl. He licked his mark very slow as we locked eyes and watched each other in the mirror.

I reached up behind me and grabbed the back of his neck as he ran his cool, wet tongue along the top my shoulder. He sucked hard on the back of it, leaving another one of his blue kisses. He was the sexiest creature I'd ever seen. He cupped my breasts and I felt my knees go weak. A sudden slickness formed on my thighs and Edward's head popped up. He sniffed the air closing his eyes.

He smiled that fucking crooked smile and whispered to me, "Bend over and hold on to something."

He raised my dress and pulled my panties to the side ripping the crotch out of them. He was already naked from the waist down. I held onto the towel bar under the mirror. Edward pulled my thick braid roughly causing me to wince.

"This is what you want isn't it? And don't lie...I can smell how bad you want me, amour," he growled softly in my ear as he slapped my ass with his hard dick.

"Oui Edward... je le veux. Me le donner," I purred. (Yes Edward...I want it. Give it to me.)

His chest rumbled against my back shaking my entire body.

"Damn, I love it when you beg for me in french..."

He kicked my legs apart and pushed into me softly. Once I adjusted to him he rode me hard, tugging my braid and slapping my ass. I loved every minute of it and had multiple orgasms. One on top of the other in fact. We both came all down my legs.

*********

We took a shower together and changed our clothes. I braced myself for the crowd downstairs. I looked at Edward and laughed.

"We're never going to live this down. You know they're going to talk so bad about us." I smiled.

"So what...it was worth it." He laughed. "How's the baby? You sure I wasn't too rough with you?" he asked.

"No Edward, the baby's fine. My ass hurts a little from you slapping it though." I smiled.

He laughed.

"I thought you liked it rough?"

"I do." I winked.

"Umm…so sexy...you just wait until I change you…" he growled in my ear.

I laughed.

"Hey Skye?"

"Yes Edward."

"Have I told you today that I loved you?"

"Umm...I don't think so." I smirked.

"Then I'm slipping mon amour. Don't let me do that." He teased and I laughed.

"Skye?"

"Yes Edward."

"Je vous aime." (I love you.)

"I love you too Edward," I said as he stopped in the foyer pulling me into a kiss.

We were interrupted by the slight tugging on Eddie's shorts. We looked down to find JR and EJ standing there smiling.

"We want cake now," they said.

Eddie smiled and picked them up. He had one in each arm so I grabbed the back of his t-shirt as we walked into the dining room where two separate #1 cakes were laid out.

"Cake time!" he shouted as he stood the boys in the chairs.

Everyone piled into the dining room and surrounded the table. I lit the candle on each cake and Eddie wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the back of my head and stroked my belly loving.

_"I love this... let's have one more."_

I laughed.

"Let me think about it."

"Okay," he whispered, kissing the back of my neck. I could tell he was smiling. He knew I'd give him anything he wanted.

We all started to sing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…"


	32. Arrival

**I dont own Twilight.**

32. Arrival

Skye

The last few months seemed to drag but now I was just days from having my baby. I was so happy that it was almost over with. I was right, the summer had been torturous and I felt like I was boiling in water most the time. I was constantly half clothed and tuck under Eddie's cool body. He didn't seem to mind this at all, and of course he always took these opportunities to start a love making session.

I wasn't as scared this time. I kind of knew what to expect and Eddie and Carlisle were preparing for everything, every possible outcome. Eddie was nervous and a little on edge but he just wanted everything to go smoothly. My grand mere couldn't be here but she and PJ were flying in at the end of the week so at least I'd have her with me then. Alice and Esme were going to be the ones holding my hands and encouraging me this time around.

In June I gave Eddie a small party for his '22nd birthday'. Some of the doctors from the hospital came by and danced the night away with the family. It was so much fun. After our human guests left I led Eddie outside and made him close his eyes. I pushed the garage opener and told him to open them. The family was waiting inside next to the car smiling. I had bought Eddie a midnight blue Lamborghini Gallardo Coupe Superleggera. It looked nice parked next to the Maserati and Range Rover and he deserved it. He was always spending so much money on me. The look on his face was worth the dip into my trust fund. I thought he was going to faint when I opened the garage to reveal it. Instead he kissed me hard and rough.

_"How'd you keep this from me?" he asked._

_"I had it delivered to mom and dad's place. Then Jazzy and Alice drove it over right before the party."_

_"I mean, I didn't notice any money missing from our accounts."_

_I laughed._

_"Eddie, I used my money."_

_"Skye, you didn't have to do that," he said._

_"I know... but I did. I told you, I have money too and I can't think of anyone I rather spend it on. I wanted to get you something nice."_

_"Nice? Baby this is beyond nice. I know how much these things cost." He gestured to the car._

_"Please Eddie... all the diamonds you buy me." I waved him off and ran my hand over the heart that hung around my neck._

_"You like it?" I asked._

_"Baby... I love it. Thank you for the car and the party." He smiled._

**************

I smiled and picked up the picture on our nightstand of Eddie sitting in the Lambo looking sexy as hell. I propped myself up on some pillows and turned the TV on. As usual, nothing was on worth watching so I turned it off and grabbed my Kindle. There was a Stephen King novel on there I wanted to finish. I read until I drifted off to sleep.

I was awakened by the sounds of little feet running through the house and Eddie kissing my belly.

"A couple more days," he said smiling.

"Yes I know," I said sleepily.

He smiled.

"Carlisle and I will be ready by tomorrow if you want to do it then."

"Really Eddie? I can't wait to get this over with."

He laughed.

"I know love. We'll do it tomorrow."

He put his lips to my belly.

"What do you say little one? Tomorrow good for you?"

I laughed, the baby was ready as well.

We were talking and laughing when the door bell rang. Eddie jumped up quickly.

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Edward, Edric, come in here with your mother right now!" he said.

"Edward, what is it?" I sat up.

"There's a vamp at the door. Don't you smell him?"

I sniffed the air and nodded.

"I do now. Where'd he come from?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's weird, I just picked him up. You stay here with the boys. Call mom and dad's if you hear anything," he said.

I looked toward the hallway in a daze.

"Angel, did you hear me?" he asked.

I nodded as the boys jumped happily in bed with me. I kissed their little faces and they giggled. I watched Eddie flit out of sight. I listened intently through Eddie.

He opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you are Councilman Cullen?" the short red headed man asked.

"One of them, yes."

"Sorry, Dr. Edward A. Cullen?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Yes that's me," Eddie said. "What can I do for you?"

"You have been served, sir." He handed Edward a sealed envelope. "You are here by ordered to appear before a jury of your peers for the murder of Damien Bushman."

_"Murder? Edward what's he talking about?"_

I jumped from the bed and ran to the stairs. Edward held his hand up to me as I started to come down. I stopped.

"When?" Eddie asked calmly.

"Your first appearance is scheduled a week from today, sir." The short vampire said, looking toward the stairs at me.

I was shaking. I was angry and scared. How could they charge him with murder?

_"Edward..."_

"Skye stay there!" He ordered his eyes never leaving the vampire on the porch.

"My wife is pregnant and due any day now. I need more time," Eddie said.

The vampire looked at him, and then up the stairs at me eying my belly curiously. He looked confused, now realizing it was heartbeats he heard coming from the stairs.

"I see... I will inform the council but you must still petition for and extension," he said, his red eyes darting toward my legs.

"Daddy... who's that?" JR asked walking toward the stairs followed by EJ. They both clung to my legs.

The vampires eyes took in my children. He looked at Edward and back to the twins.

"Those human children look like you." He observed.

"Because they're my children. They're not human... not completely anyway."

His eyes widened slightly.

"Interesting, I've heard of such things being possible but have never seen it for myself. May I see them... your children?" he asked.

Edward looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself first. My name is Scott Libby, I work for the vampire council as a messenger and deliverer. I'm a teleporter, the only one of our kind in existence, that I know of at least, so it's easy for me to find those that are running from the law or to drop messages between council members."

"I'm on the council and I've never seen you before," Eddie said.

"I'm new sir and you did not attend the last meeting so we've never met."

"Yes, well my wife was pregnant with those two then," he said.

"Councilman Cullen, I can assure you I am not thirsty. I will not harm your children. I would just like to meet them."

Edward considered this for a moment then turned to me. "Bring them down."

"Edward…" I complained.

"Amour, it's okay. Read his thoughts, he won't harm them."

***********

I picked up the boys and came down the stairs slowly. I handed EJ off to Eddie and I held JR. Eddie took my hand and squeezed tightly to let me know it was okay.

"They're beautiful sir. What are their names?"

"Thank you," Eddie said. "You can ask them."

Scott reached for EJ's hand and EJ curled into Eddie neck hissing.

"It's okay baby. You can talk to him. Daddy's got you," he said, kissing EJ's shoulder.

EJ held his tiny hand forward but his face didn't leave Eddie's neck.

Scott took EJ's hand and rubbed it gently.

"So what's you're name little one?" Scott asked.

EJ sat up slightly. "Edric Jasper Masen Cullen."

"Well Edric, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Scott Libby. I work for your dad." He smiled warmly.

"I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr.," JR said proudly.

Scott laughed.

"Well Edward, it's nice meeting you too," he said, shaking JR's hand.

"They're very intelligent for one year olds." He observed.

"They are," Eddie said.

"They're very cute sir." He smiled chuckling.

"Thank you," Eddie said.

"I will relay your request sir. You should see me back by tomorrow morning." He smiled then disappeared before our eyes.

Eddie shut the door and turned to me. I was panicking.

"Oh my god Edward, what's going to happen? What does he mean murder? Don't they know what happened to me? Oh god will I have to tell them?"

"Shhh... Angel, its okay. It'll be okay," he said hugging me.

His cell started to buzz against my belly.

"Hello… what... you're shitting me… both of you! We'll be right over." He hung up.

"Skye, get the boys ready. We're going to mom and dad's."

"Edward that sounded like Emmett," I said.

"It was amour."

"Well what's wrong?" I asked.

His phone buzzed again.

"Hello…Hold on." He told the caller and turned to face me. "Angel, the twins love… we need to go," he said to me.

I took EJ from him and went up the stairs to get the boys dressed.

I could only hear Eddie talking he was blocking me.

*********

We were sitting in the car at a stop light.

"So what's going on?" I asked again.

_"The council wants to put me, Emmett, Jasper and PJ on trail for murdering Damien_." He answered.

"What… Edward all of you!" I said on the verge of tears.

"Yes, all of us," he said.

The thought of possibly losing my husband, brothers' and best friend was sinking in rapidly. I put my hands to my face and the tears started to flow.

"Skye, don't worry okay. I'll find us a way out of this," he said.

Damien's words flooded my head hauntingly.

"_When the Cullen's fall from grace and my friends run the council I'll be expunged for killing him… There are those who don't like the power the Cullen family yields in our world… You my dear are my gift, my prize for helping them bring down the illustrious Cullen coven._

I felt sick suddenly. I opened the car door and started puking onto the street.

"Shit... Skye you okay!?" Eddie yelled pulling over. He jumped out the car, running to my side.

"Edward, you can't go! They… they want to kill you!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about? Nobody's going to kill me," he said smoothing my hair back. "I'll figure a way out of this. No one is taking me away from my family."

"Damien said…"

"Damien's dead Skye. I killed him," he said softly.

We were starting to draw a crowd. People were stopping to ask if I was okay. We explained that I was pregnant and just sick.

"Love, we need to get to mom and dad's," he said buckling my seat belt. "We're attracting too much attention. Are you okay? Do you need to throw up again?"

I shook my head and he walked around and got back in the car.

He took the boys to Esme, then came back to get me. He scooped me up in his arms and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know. She's sick and she's been throwing up. I think it's just nerves. She's worried about something Damien said," Eddie said.

"Very worried," Jazz said looking at Edward.

I looked at Eddie then at Jazz.

"Don't you dare Jazz! Don't you knock me out!" I said.

"I won't Angel, but you need to calm down and tell us what he said."

"He said that there were vampires on the council who didn't like the Cullen's and wanted to see us fall from grace," I murmured.

Carlisle huffed. "What else is new?"

"Damien told you this?" Jazz asked.

"Yes... he said that I would be his prize for killing Edward."

"Well I'm not the dead one am I?" Eddie said.

"No, but he was planning on killing you. He was taking me out of the country somewhere, maybe to someone. He said he was making friends in high places, friends on the council. Please don't go to Paris. It won't be a fair trial. Someone is setting you up," I said looking at them.

"Skye, I'm on the council and most of my friends are as well…" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, something is not right with this. He said it was someone on the council that felt like our family had too much power. Killing Eddie was just a start. They could wipe you all out with this single gesture." I shook my head. "How did they even find out about this? How did they know who was in the room with Damien? Why didn't they mention Connor? Does his death not matter?" I asked.

"Skye, let us worry with this okay? I don't want you stressed right now," Eddie said, looking at my stomach.

"Eddie, I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to call my dad."

"Your dad... why?"

"Because he's an attorney. This is what he does Edward, he can help us. Maybe he can find a loophole in your laws. Edward, we have to ask him."

"Skye, I don't think your dad gives a shit what happens to me right now."

"Don't say that Eddie. Besides, he won't let PJ go down. He's probably already researching vampire law. I'm going to call him," I said taking out my cell.

Eddie took it from my hands.

"No Skye, I said I didn't want him to help me."

"Eddie please, he could help you, all of you. Stop being so damn stubborn!" I yelled.

Eddie looked down.

"If he helps us... he'll have to know the whole story. Are you ready for that? He hates my guts as it is. I don't want to make it worse."

I started crying.

"I…I don't care. We'll tell him then. We'll tell him everything."

"Skye no…" he said shutting me down.

"It's not your secret to hold, it's mine…"

"I said no Skye!"

"Damn it!! I can't lose all of you!" I screamed at him.

Edward grabbed me and held me tight.

"It'll be alright, just calm down."

I broke his hold on me and stood up.

"I will call him Edward! I won't let them crucify you! Do you hear me!! I won't!" I yelled leaving the room.

Edward stood to follow me but Carlisle grabbed his arm.

"Let her calm down first son."

"Carlisle…"

"You aren't helping right now and the baby is fine, so stop worrying."

I went to the kitchen where the boys were enjoying a bowl of ice cream at the table. Esme held her arms out to me and I walked to her. I sobbed on her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

_"Its okay Angel, just relax honey. We'll figure something out."_

**************

Edward

Skye was still pissed at me from last night but she held it aside for today. Today was the big day. Today my fourth child would be born into this world. I went over everything 3 and 4 times in my head while she slept. Skye begged for me to delivery the baby early this morning. The sun had not yet started to rise but everyone was here.

Rosalie and Nessie came to the house to watch the boys. Em, Jake and Jazz came for moral support and to play video games with the boys. Esme and Alice would be in the library/delivery room with Carlisle and I tending to Skye and the infant. It was mid August, the 13th day to be exact and it was hot. I cranked the AC for Skye.

Skye was in the shower getting ready when the door bell rang. I recognized the scent right away. It was the council messenger, Scott. I opened the door, Emmett and Jasper both stood behind me.

"Councilman Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Hale and Emmett McCarty Cullen your request for extension has been granted. You will appear for arraignment in Paris, three months from today on November 13th at 7pm," Scott announced and handed us each a new sealed envelope.

"Thank you Scott," I said.

"No problem Dr. Cullen. How are the twins?" He smiled.

"EJ, JR, will you come say 'hello' to Mr. Libby?"

They put the game on pause and flitted to either side of my legs.

"Hello Mr. Libby," they said together.

He smiled. He had clearly taken a liking to my boys.

"Hello boys." He shook their hands.

They flitted back to the living room.

"Good luck Dr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, Mr. Cullen." He bowed and disappeared.

Well at least I got to spend a few months with my family and new baby before the fight for my existence began. I shut the door then Em and Jasper opened their letters. They read them quickly and tossed them on the table, shaking their heads. I didn't even bother with mine, I just threw it on the table. I had bigger things on my mind right now.

Skye waddled down the stairs slowly. Her hands were resting on the huge bump in front of her. She was caressing it tenderly. I held my hand out for her.

"Okay, we're ready Edward," she said, taking my hand.

We walked into the library where Carlisle was waiting for us. I lifted Skye to the bed and kissed her nose.

"You ready to see your baby, Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, let's do this." She smiled back.

This was a much calmer environment than the first time she gave birth.

I opened the back of her gown and administered the anesthesia. Alice held her hands while she gritted through the pain. I lay her back with her head slightly lifted.

"Let me know when you feel the numbing starting to work."

She nodded and about 10 minutes later she told me she was numb. I took a deep breath and gloved up again. Alice lifted the gown off her belly and helped support her legs so they wouldn't fall off the sides of the narrow hospital bed. I made the incision right where the first one may have been. She healed so well it wasn't noticeable. Skye lay still trying to look as Esme held her hands. I quickly peeled through the layers of skin and the uterine wall until I found the sac that encased our child. I wiped some of the blood away and chewed through the sac effortlessly.

The sound of it ripping was loud in my ears so I know it was loud to everyone else in the room. Skye tensed up, she didn't like the sounds. I lifted up and licked the blood from my lips. This was the second time I'd tasted my wife's blood. It was very sweet and a little spicy, it was divine. Skye tasted so much better than she smelled.

I reached into the sac and searched for the baby. I felt a limb and tugged it slightly. The baby slid out easily. The bloody, gooey baby cried loudly. Her body glistened in the sunlight that just began peeked through the window. It was daybreak. A new day dawning and a new life starting.

"It's a girl!!" I shouted and Skye started to cry.

"Let me see her. Let me hold her." She begged.

I chewed the cord and handed my princess off to Carlisle.

"In a minute mon amour. Let Carlisle clean her up a little," I said, frantically working to clear the afterbirth and close her up. I didn't want her passing out on me like the first time.

Alice went to help Carlisle as I finished up.

"How is she? Please let me see her," Skye begged.

"There...all done," I said, removing my gloves.

I walked to Skye's side and Esme went to look at her newest grandchild.

"How do you feel? You don't feel lightheaded or anything do you?" I asked smiling and checking her vitals.

"I'm okay, but I'd be better if I could hold my baby," she whined.

"Okay, I'll get her," I said kissing her nose. "Thank you for giving me this gift again."

"You're welcome Edward." She smiled and I kissed her.

I heard a gasp from where Alice, Carlisle and Esme were cooing over the baby.

I broke our kiss.

"What is it?" I said, walking toward them.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I heard Skye ask behind me.

I looked at Alice who was now looking at the ground then she peered at Skye.

I looked in the bassinet and pulled the blankets back. What I saw made my blood start to boil. I looked at Alice and she glanced quickly at me then at the ground again. Esme and Carlisle looked at me then at Skye confused. We were all clearly thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to fucking kill him! That lying son of a bitch!" I roared running out the door.

***********

Skye

After Alice gasped Edward walked away from me. What was wrong with my baby?

"What is it?" he asked.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

Why were they all looking at me?

Edward reached into the bassinet and pulled the blankets back. He looked at Alice who didn't make eye contact then at Esme and Carlisle who looked distraught and confused. Their gaze shifted back to me. What was wrong with my baby, did she have two heads?

Then Edward roared something about killing someone and ran into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on? Give me my daughter!" I yelled from the table.

Esme picked up the baby and walked toward me. She was all wrapped in blankets. As she gave her to me I heard a loud bang and my boys screaming.

"Daddy stop it! Stop it daddy!"

"What the fuck Edward!!" Emmett yelled. "Get off him!"

Carlisle bolted out the door. Esme handed me the baby and stood very still like she was waiting for something.

I took the baby and the blanket fell from her face and head. I took in a deep breath when I saw my blonde haired, blue eyed daughter staring up at me lovingly. She was such a contrast to our boys dark, red tinted hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, but I instantly knew why Edward flew out of here.

"What the fuck did I do!!" I heard Jasper yelling.

"You're both fucking liars!" Edward spat.

"You slept together! You piece of shit!" he yelled.

I shook my head.

"Edward…" Jazz said. Then another loud banging noise.

"Shut up... just shut the fuck up Jasper!" he screamed. "Why does my fucking daughter look like you?"

"Wh-what…she looks like me?" Jasper stuttered.

"Esme, please go get my boys out of there. They don't need to see their father acting like an ass."

"Alice can you go get Edward off of Jazzy? Tell him to come here please."

Alice didn't move she just looked at me.

"Oh my god Alice, not you too!" I said as the baby rooted at my breast.

I automatically slid my gown down and let her nurse.

"Alice, she isn't Jazzy's. She's Edward's."

"Skye...she looks like him..." Alice said, not convinced.

"A little maybe but it's just the eyes and the hair. She looks like her brother's. She has Edward's face."

Alice sighed and stood. She wasn't buying it.

"Alice, please go and get Edward for me. He won't answer me. He's blocked me out."

She stood up and left the room.

Rose, Nessie, Jake, and Emmett came into the room. They came over to me and eyed the baby closely. They all looked at me astonished when she opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Fuck...she does look like Jasper!" Em smirked and Rose punched him in the chest.

Nessie shook her head in disbelief. I took her hand.

"Nessie, this is _your _sister Elisabeth Dawn Masen Cullen."

She looked at me and I smiled.

"She's beautiful Skye."

She took Elisabeth's tiny hand in hers and rubbed it.

"Hello Elisabeth, I'm Reneesme your big sister."

Lisette turned to Nessie and smiled her. Her big blue eyes sparkled. The dimple in her left cheek and chin deepened. That was Edward and Nessie's chin. She turned back to latch on again.

Just then Jasper came in the room his nose crooked and his lip split. I winced when I saw him. He walked to the bed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry about this Jazzy. How's your nose?" I grimaced, rubbing his face.

"It'll be fine in a few hours." He looked the baby over and smiled. "She's gorgeous Angel." He stroked her forehead lightly.

"Thanks Jazzy."

"She does look like me you know?" He smiled. "And I was awfully close...are you sure?"

"GOD DAMNIT CARLISLE, LET ME GO!" I heard Edward roar.

"Fuck... Jazzy stop it! He's pissed enough," I said, slapping my forehead.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. The fucker broke my nose." He laughed.

"You're fucking lucky that's all I broke!" Edward shouted.

"God damn it! Hold still Edward!" I heard Carlisle say.

"I really wish I could take credit for her," Jazz said as he took Lisette's hand and kissed it.

"How's Alice?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, she went outside. I'm going to talk to her now," he said and kissed me.

I nodded.

"Congratulations beautiful, get some rest."

"Thanks Jazz, I will."

He left the room, followed by the others except for Rose. She sat on the bed and smiled at me.

"Will you take me upstairs? My bed is much more comfortable. I don't want to be stuck down here all night," I said sadly.

I wasn't sure when Edward would calm down and stop being an ass.

"Sure honey, hold on to the baby," she said, standing to scoop me up.

"I got her." I heard Edward say as he walked in the room.

"Okay," Rose said turning to leave. Then she turned back around and kissed the baby's cheek.

"Get some rest." She instructed.

"I will, love ya Rosie."

***************

Edward sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my knee as he stared at the wood floor.

"Are you done ranting and raving?" I asked.

"Skye…"

"Shut up Edward, you're an asshole," I said calmly.

"I know I …"

"Edward...she is yours," I said lifting his chin up.

"I know... I saw all that blonde hair and the blue eyes...all I could see was his face."

"Apparently that's all any of you could see." I shook my head. "My brother, dad and grand pere all have blue eyes and blonde hair Edward. Mine even gets lighter in the summer."

"I know," he said.

"Did you happen to notice that she has your face and dimpled chin? She looks just like EJ and JR," I said.

He examined the baby closely and smiled.

"I guess she does huh?"

"God, you're an asshole." I smiled. "You owe Jazzy an apology and you need to explain to the twins why you broke Uncle Jazzy's nose."

"I know, I messed up."

"Yes you did."

"Why do you put up with my shit?" he asked.

"Because I love you," I said simply as our eyes met.

He smirked and started staring at the baby.

"Edward, would you like to officially meet your daughter now?" I smiled.

He nodded and I handed him the baby.

"I named her Elisabeth Dawn Masen Cullen. Do you like it?"

"After my birth mother?"

"Yes, and Dawn because she was born in the sun's first light of the day." I smiled.

"You noticed that too."

I nodded.

"I love her name, but I think I'll call her princess," he said, snuggling the babe close to him.

I laughed.

"I'm sorry Skye. Can you forgive me?" he said looking at me.

"I guess so, but you have to wait on me hand and foot for the next couple of days."

He kissed me softly.

"Deal."

He gave me Lisette and picked me up gently.

"Let's get you in bed."

**************

He lay me on our bed and took the sleeping baby from my arms. He sat her in the bassinet next to the bed and watched her sleep for a minute.

"She's so beautiful Skye." He smiled.

"Thank you," I said proudly.

He crawled into bed next to me.

"Are you in any pain?"

"A little, but it will be better in tomorrow," I said.

"Okay if you want some Tylenol let me know. I'll be right here all day and all night."

"Edward, you don't have to do that."

"I like watching you sleep, hearing you breathe and watching your dreams. It's fascinating." He confessed.

I sighed and snuggled into his chest. Tomorrow we would start working on his trial. There was no way I was letting them take him from me and our children. I fell asleep with my their tiny faces dancing across my mind.

************

AN: The way I spelled Elisabeth's name is the French spelling. They don't use the 'z'. And it's pronounced, (Ay-lee-za-bet) like Alisabet, not (e-liz-a-beth). Also Lisette (lee-zet) is a french nickname for Elisabeth. For those of you who aren't creole, french or don't speak it. ~LRC~


	33. Let's make a deal

**I don't own Twilight. Love to my readers we're almost there. Enjoy.**

33. Let's make a deal.

Edward

Time was moving too quickly now it seemed. A month and a half had passed since the arrival of my summons and my princess. The latter event was one of the greatest of my existence, the former could possibly be the end of it. Skye was stress with worry and that stressed me out. This trial had consumed my every thought. I had asked to be on call at the hospital because I couldn't focus enough to have someone else's life in my hands. I needed my mind composed during surgeries.

PJ, Emmett, Jazz and I worked tirelessly on our defense. PJ had called me the day we all got our summons to council and said he had received one as well. He was going to solicit help from Pierre but I reminded him that if he did the whole story would have to come out and that Skye would have to relive that terrible day again and in front of strangers and their father. So we worked to build our own defense, every now and again PJ would call Pierre with law questions but just out of interest, he told him. We pulled every vampire law, code and treaty we could find and we were coming up empty handed. Without proper justification for killing Damien we would be punished with extensive jail time or possibly killed.

***********

Today we all took a very much needed break. A day to relax and unwind. I sent Skye out with Rosalie and Alice for a day of pampering. She didn't protest much. I think she needed it too. Jazz, Em, PJ and I had the kids today and it was proving to be a very interesting day. Jazz, PJ and Em all refused to change pampers which left me on shitty pamper detail while they played outside with the boys. I wrapped Lisette in a blanket and took her outside on the patio. I sat in the rocker and watched the boys and my brothers' play in the grass and leaves.

My phone rang startling Lisette. I cradled and rocked her gently.

"Hello mom."

"Hi honey, how's it going over there? Are you guys doing okay?"

I laughed.

"Yes mom, were fine." I assured her.

"I can come and help if you need me too…"

"No, no, enjoy your time with Carlisle. Don't rush home and ruin your day together. We can handle the kids."

"Oh, okay then. Call me if you need anything," she said sighing.

I hung up and put the phone in my pocket.

It rang again.

"Hello, mon amour."

"Hello handsome, how are you guys doing with the kids?"

"God, do I really seem that incapable of taking care of my kids?" I asked irritated.

"Honey... no, why do you say that? I was just making sure you were okay."

"Esme just called asking the same thing," I said shaking my head.

"I'm sorry... I was just asking. I'll let you go," she said frustrated.

"Skye... I'm sorry. Don't mind me okay. I've got a lot on my mind."

"I know Eddie, I know… I have a surprise for you," she said.

"Oh yeah! What kind of surprise." I smiled.

"Well Rose, Alice and I went lingerie shopping today."

"Umm… sounds promising. Are we playing dress up tonight?" I growled.

"If you like..." I could hear the smile in her voice.

Was she kidding? Of course I would like. I'd love actually.

"I would love that. Get blue baby, you know I love you in blue," I said excited like a school boy.

"Yes, I know," she said wickedly.

"Angel... hurry home." I was already picturing her in a barely there gown or a lacy bra and panties.

She laughed.

"I love you Edward."

"Umm…me too. Now hurry up."

"Bye Edward." She laughed hanging up.

I put the phone on the table next to me. I hope she didn't think I was kidding. The phone chirped. I picked it up and noticed I had a picture message. I smiled and open it. I recognize those lips anywhere. It was a picture of Skye's lips puckered into a kiss with 'I love you' text'd underneath. My cock strained against my jeans. They were all glossy and wet looking. The scent of cherries automatically came to mind as I imagined those lips on mine or better yet stretched around my cock moving slowly up and down it as I watched behind heavy eyelids.

"Edward...what the fuck man!" Jazz yelled. "_You're about to bust a nut over there!"_

"Sorry Jazz, I was lost in my thoughts for a minute."

Em laughed.

Lisette squirmed a little and whimpered. I looked at her tiny face officially killing my erection. She was hungry. I went into the house to warm a bottle for her. Em, PJ, Jazz and the boys came in behind us. It was lunch time for them too. I handed my daughter to Jazz to feed while I made pasta for the boys.

We were sitting in the kitchen at the table when we heard the ladies pulling up the driveway. Jazz was burping the baby while Em made funny faces at her making her smile. I was wiping pasta sauce from EJ's stained red lips when Jazz froze and his mouth fell open. I looked at him thinking something was wrong with Lisette. He slapped Emmett across the chest and Em looked up too, mouth falling open.

"Jazz, what's wrong with her?" I asked worried.

He swallowed hard and nodded toward the entrance to the kitchen.

I turned toward the entrance to find my wife and sisters smiling like little devils. They had all altered their appearances. Rosalie's once golden hair was now platinum with traces of her natural golden color streaked throughout. She hadn't cut it so it was still long and wavy down her back but it was so light it almost looked white. Alice's inky black pixie cut was a vibrant crimson red with black tips, way cool and it fit Alice to a tee. Then there was my Skye. Her long sandy brown and blond hair was now a deep mahogany brown with caramel and dark blond highlights. She had cut a lot of it off. It was a little shorter than when I first met her. It now rested near her lower back and was in loose waves instead of curls.

She bit her lip awaiting for my approval. A slow smile fell across my lips as I took her in. The dark hair was a beautiful contrast to her golden skin. It framed her face, making it and her blue eyes stand out. Her eyes seemed to glow now that they were surrounded by the lovely darkness.

"_I love it," _I said to her and she smiled.

"Mommy we like your hair. Its pretty!" JR said for both he and EJ.

She broke eye contact with me and smiled at Edward and Edric.

"Thanks guys."

"Ladies, you all look very nice. Sis, I love the dark hair on you." PJ smiled.

"Thank you," they all said.

Emmett stood and walked to Rose.

"Its hot babe... I love it."

Then he turned to Alice and Skye.

"Very nice ladies. Alice, I love the red. It looks... dangerous. Skye you know you're beautiful but that dark hair brings out your eyes. You know, Edward loves brunettes..." He smiled.

"I know he does." She smiled at me.

Jasper went to Alice and kissed her.

"Very sexy Ali cat. You look vicious."

"I am and don't you forget it Jasper Whitlock." She smiled.

"Don't I know it and I won't forget," he growled kissing her deeply.

"Rose, you look great." He smiled at her.

He walked to my wife and kissed her lips.

"Just as beautiful as ever." He smiled bouncing my daughter.

He handed the Lisette to Rose and went to Alice. He grabbed her quickly into his arms and she giggled.

"We got the boat house!" He claimed and went out the back door.

"God...don't go in my room!" PJ yelled.

We all looked at each other and started laughing.

I went to my wife and kissed her long and deep.

"You are stunningly beautiful," I whispered.

"Thanks, I guess that means you like the hair. It's not too short?"

"I must admit I'll miss it sweeping across my hands as I grasp those lovely hips of yours, but I love the hair. I love you," I said, running my hands through the thick, warm mass of hair.

"I love you too Eddie," She cooed as she rubbed down my spine.

"Rosie, I know you talked her into this. Thank you, it's beautiful." I smiled.

"You're welcome Edward." She smiled back.

"Well I guess we're going to go while we have the house to ourselves," Em said smiling.

Rose handed Lisette to Skye and whispered to her.

"Have fun tonight, I know I will."

Skye laughed as she took the baby.

"Oh...by the way Edward, I made her get the outfit too. You can thank me tomorrow." Rose smiled as she and Em went out the door.

I looked at Skye then at the bag on the floor. She smiled at me when she noticed me staring it.

_"Later lover, after the kiddie's are sleep."_

*************

So we watched Lion King for the thousand time and the boys still weren't sleep. Skye was tired, yawning and starting to drift off. Shit, I was never going to see the damn lingerie the way things were going.

Finally Lisette went to sleep after Skye nursed her for like the third time tonight. She ate a lot and was so fat and round. I just loved her. I took her from Skye's sleepy arms to her nursery. I think Skye knew it was girl because she made me wait to do the nursery until after the baby was born this time and the room was fit for a princess, my princess.

The room was lavender in color and all the furnishings a brilliant white. The round crib was in the center of the room and was draped in a sheer and silk lavender and purple canopy. The drapes on the windows matched the canopy. The bedding was made of the softest silk and lace. The ceiling had two small crystal chandeliers and matching sconces adorned the walls. The lights caused the crystals to cast beautiful rainbows that dance across the walls. I had also strung strands of faux pearls across the ceiling so that they billowed in rippling waves from corner to corner. It was extravagant, but it reminded me of my life back in the Victorian era with all the silk and lace. A bit much, but it was for my princess and nothing was too good for her.

I kissed her plump little cheek and lay her in the crib. I wanted to sit in the rocking chair and hum to her as she slept. It was our thing and we did it almost every night. Just me and Lisette, but I didn't tonight. My mind was focused on her mother and what was in that bag. But this little golden haired creature had stolen my heart from me. I was dreading her teenage years already because I was completely wrapped around her tiny finger. She smiled in her sleep and the dimple in her cheek became more prominent. I couldn't help it. I leaned in the crib and kissed her again taking in her sweet wild orchid and honey scent. I loved her so much.

************

I went downstairs and the boys had dosed off as well. I grabbed them both and put them in their beds. I lay them both down and kissed their foreheads. I watched them sleep for a moment as I though about how lucky I was to have the life I had. I took a moment to just appreciate that I often took it for granted. I had been through a lot and was still going through a lot but I still considered myself lucky. Just to have experienced this. To have them, my wife, my children and my family meant so much to me.

I started to walk back down the stairs when I heard movement from our bedroom. I walked to the door and opened it slowly. I stepped inside and there she stood in the middle of the room smiling. Guess she wasn't as tired as I thought she was.

She had on a dark blue almost black satin and lace corset. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with stray curls falling carelessly as the heavy clip struggled to hold them off her neck and shoulders. Her heavy round breasts were pushed up toward her neck threatening to spill deliciously over the top of the garment. My heart was resting on her chest comfortably near her neck. I watched it simulate a pulse as she breathed in and out.

She had on matching panties that looked like pieces of fabric being held to her hips by simple strings. My eyes continued down to the thigh high fishnet and lace top stockings that were clipped to the bottom of the her garter belt.

I sucked in a hard breath and continued down her legs to the shiny black stilettos. She knew me well. I fucking loved the shoes. They were the icing on the cake.

I licked my lips slowly and she turned to give me a 'full view". My eyes widened and I stalked forward toward her. The entire back of the corset was laced up and pulled taut binding her body sensuously. I hissed as my cock got harder and removed my shirt. The panties were thongs. The string was lost in the loveliness that was her ass. I moaned and stepped from my pants freeing my erection. It now led the way.

I eyed the tattoos on her back, so sexy. The one on her ass, mine.

I ran my hands up her legs feeling her skin pebble under the netting. Then over her hips, popping the string. She jumped and I smiled. Now up her belly over the ribbed garment to her wondrous feminine flesh. I took them both in my hands and gave them a rough squeeze. She moaned and they heaved toward me when she inhaled.

"You know... when the time comes for me to change you I will bite you... here," I whispered dragging my finger over the top of her breasts. "I want my mark, my bite, to permanently mark these and you as mine. Is that alright with you mon amour?"

"Yes Edward..." She moaned and I kissed the nape of her neck.

"Here as well. It's one of my favorite spots you know," I hissed, licking the fleur de lis tattoo.

Her breathing increased but she said no words. She was just enjoying my voice, my touch.

"Umm… my Angelique, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen..." I hummed along her shoulder blades.

I spun her around and pulled her close to me.

_"Open your eyes." _I demanded.

She opened them slowly and I took the clip from her hair. It fell softly down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes were brilliant against the dark hair. They're depth only deepening. I was glad that they wouldn't change too much after I changed her. I would've missed gazing into my own personal ocean.

I kissed her neck and ran my hands to her hips. I grasped the string and pulled it hard, ripping the panties from her body. Her body melted into me.

"Was that necessary?" she asked breathless.

"Very...it takes to long to pull them down," I said into her neck, still sucking.

I pushed us against the nearest wall and picked her up. Her body arched upon contact from the coolness on her back. I palmed her ass and slammed into her, causing her to yelp then purr with delight. Our eyes locked and our minds connected.

She slid up and down the wall as I thrust in and out of her. I pinned her hands above her head with one hand and devoured her breasts as I took her against the wall. I watched as her hair clung to the wall, creating a dark halo around her head. She was an angel, my beautiful angel.

*************

Skye

I woke up in the morning next to Eddie. His arm was wrapped round me and holding me close to his beautiful hard body. I tilted my head up to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, so handsome, angelic even. He almost looked asleep but I knew that was impossible. I ran my hand through his hair and my heart raced. I loved this man lying next to me. I would never let him go. I couldn't lose him ever.

I traced my finger down his forehead and over his perfect nose. He didn't move and didn't open his eyes. His chest just heaved slowly from his breathing. He was perfect every inch of him. I traced my finger over his smooth, pink, full lips, then over his dimpled chin. Still no movement. I continued down over his muscular chest and rippled stomach. I moved my fingers in small circles in the very fine line of hair under his belly button. He didn't move or twitch. I followed the hair under the sheets. His soft cock lay against his lower belly brushing my arm as I ran my hand up and down his thigh. I bit my lip as the sheet started to twitch.

"_It's alive… it's alive!"_ I thought smiling and reaching for my muscular friend.

Eddie smiled.

"Skye, can't you see I'm sleeping here?" he teased.

"Not anymore," I said, climbing on top of him and quickly sliding him into me.

"Fuck! Skye…" he moaned.

"Yes lover," I whispered in his ear as I rode him harder.

He couldn't speak. He just moaned and gripped my hips urging my movements.

"Good morning handsome," I growled.

"Good… morning…ugh god damn it!" He managed to say tightening his hold on me. "I'm sorry Angel... I'm going to cum."

'It's okay Edward. I want you too," I moaned, rotating my hips, pushing him deeper.

"Angeligue... you feel so good..."

I smiled and kissed his lips. Next thing I knew he was cumming. He couldn't hold out this time but he didn't soften so I kept riding him. I knew he was very sensitive now having just climaxed so I slowed my pace. His eyes opened and he pulled me close so he could get his mouth to my breasts. He held me to him by my waist, leaving me only my hips to work with. I popped them slowly up and down then ground them roughly into his over and over again. He surprised me when he slapped my ass, moaning. He caressed and kneaded it gently, never letting my breast fall from his mouth. He liked how I rode him and we were both lost in the moment and feel of each other.

"Mommy?" JR called.

We both stilled and looked toward the door. Eddie quickly pulled the sheets over us. Shit, busted by our own kid. How did he get out the crib? How long had he been there and how much had he seen?

"What is it honey?" I said nervously.

"I'm hungry," he said, looking at me then Eddie.

"Okay Edward, give me a second okay. Go to your room and I'll be there shortly."

"Can't I get in bed with you and daddy?" he asked.

"No!" we both said in unison.

He looked sad.

"Not right now son, later okay. Go on to your room, mommy's coming," Eddie said to him.

JR turned and walked down the hallway. I collapsed on Eddie mortified. He stroked my back and started laughing. I sat up and looked at him.

"Skye, your face is so red," he said laughing.

"Oh god, how much did he see? How'd he get out the crib?" I stated more than asking.

"I don't know. I didn't even hear him coming. My head was elsewhere." He smiled. "I guess we need to start locking the door," Eddie said.

"You think!?"

"Skye, calm down. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I know, but our son just walked in on us having sex Edward. We could have scarred him for life." I teased.

He laughed running his hands through his wonderfully tangled hair.

"He'll be okay amour," he said, kissing me. "If you don't make it a big deal, neither will he. Just be cool."

I nodded.

"Come on, let's go make breakfast, that killed my hard on. I'll take care of you later." He smirked.

************

We made breakfast and while the boys were eating I went upstairs to get the baby. I sat at the bar and fed her while we made small talk. Eddie came toward me and leaned in to kiss Lisette while she nursed. I was drinking my apple juice when JR turned to me.

"Mommy, why was daddy spanking you?" he asked.

I started to choke and juice flew out my mouth all over Eddie's face. He stood up and looked at me.

"Sorry Edward," I finally managed to say smiling.

"Mommy and daddy were just having some fun JR. I wasn't hurting her," he said simply.

"Oh..." JR said and turned to finish his breakfast.

"Well I'll just go and take a shower now," Eddie said smiling at me.

_"Way to keep your cool there Skye." _He thought shaking his head smirking.

_"What... he caught me off guard?"_

He laughed and headed up the stairs. I lay Lisette in the bassinet in the living room and went to grab some breakfast. I heard her cooing and laughing. I walked into the living room and gasped. Lisette was floating above the bassinet. I tried to stay calm and not scare the boys. I didn't want them to lose focus and drop her. I placed my own field around her and sat her back in the bassinet. The twins both turned to look at me.

"Edward and Edric, do not levitate your sister!" I said firmly.

"But she likes it mommy," EJ said.

"I don't care EJ. You could drop her!" I scolded.

They both looked down at the same time.

"Sorry mommy."

"Guys, you're just not ready to use your gift on people yet. You need more practice okay?"

They both nodded and I kissed them to show them I wasn't too angry but that could have went badly.

I heard Eddie's phone ringing up stairs. A few minutes later he came down the stairs and said he was going hunting with Carlisle and the guys and that he would return in a few hours. He kissed me and ran out the door.

As soon as he was out of my range I grabbed my cell and looked at it. Did I really want to do this? I could see no other way out of it. I dialed my father's number and pressed send.

***********

Eddie asked if the kids and I could stop by the hospital so we could have lunch together. I told him I would bring them by later because I had some shopping to do first. I dropped the kids off to Esme and went in town to the hotel. I went straight to my dad's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and stepped aside to let me in.

"Daddy, thanks for coming," I said.

"You're welcome Angel. How's my grandbabies?"

"Great daddy. Did you get the pictures of Elisabeth?"

"Yes, thank you. She's a beautiful baby Angel. She reminds me of you." He smiled and I nodded.

"Now, tell me about this deal you want to make with me," he said. That's my dad though, straight to business as usual.

I took a deep breath and told him about the letters and the pending trial that Eddie, PJ, Emmett and Jasper faced. By the time I was done talking I could have sworn I saw stream blowing out his ears. I sat and waited for him to erupt.

"I knew it was a mistake letting you leave with him. This is all his fault. Now look... he's got PJ in this mess!"

"Daddy…"

"No Angel, I tried very hard to keep this world away from you two. You meet him and now you're both being sucked into it. I could lose you both because of this."

"Daddy, you won't lose us if you help them. All of them daddy. I'll do what you want. I'll move back home," I said sadly.

He looked at me.

"All of you would come? My grandbabies as well?"

"If you save them... save him. I'll come home daddy."

"I'll need to talk with him and ask him what happened. I'll need copies of their laws and treaties. All of them."

"Daddy, he doesn't know I'm here right now. He wouldn't ask for your help. He asked me not to call you."

"I can't help if I don't know everything that happened Skye. I would go in there looking like a fool... unprepared," he said.

"Talk to PJ, he can tell you more than I can. I wasn't in the room with them when it happened. I don't want Eddie to know your helping and he can't know about the deal we've made until afterward. He's already stressed. It'll kill him if he knew I was leaving him," I said.

It was already killing me just thinking about it.

"Fine, but I make no promises Skye. I'm not very familiar with vampire law. Especially since the fall of the Volturi. But I want you home, so I'll do my best."

"Thank you daddy. That's all I ask," I said, standing to leave.

"Skye, why are you doing this? I mean either way you lose. If I can't get him off you lose him. If I do get him off you lose him."

"I don't expect you to understand what it means to sacrifice for love daddy. Even though mom did it for you, you've never done it for anyone else. I love him and I would rather him hate me than have him die and lose him forever."

"Skye if he loved…"

"Stop it daddy! You don't know anything! He'd rather die than let me hurt or expose my secrets. His love knows no bounds. Please don't talk about what you don't understand! Just help him!" I yelled.

"What secrets?" he asked.

"Just help him..." I said and walked out.

I got to the car and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. A heavy cloud of grief hung over me and it was pouring rain. I was drowning.

**********

I picked up the kids but not before I called PJ and gave him heads up about dad. I didn't tell him about the deal I made. It would only piss him off. Although he was wondering how I got dad to help and how I got him to keep Eddie out the loop.

We walked into the hospital and I asked for Edward. The nurse at the visitor's desk paged him and a few minutes later he came around the corner looking sexy in his white coat. He kissed me softly then took the boys hands as I pushed Lisette in her carriage. He led us to his office where Colin was sitting in one of the chairs. He stood up and greeted us. He made his way to the carriage.

"Hello Skye, you look good for a woman who just gave birth a month and a half ago."

"Thanks, I had a great doctor." I winked at Eddie.

"Yeah, he told me he had to deliver the baby at home. I guess she couldn't wait huh?" he smiled.

"No…she was in a hurry," I said looking at Eddie confused.

_"They all knew you were pregnant. They were expecting you to come here to deliver."_

I nodded in understanding.

"Can I see little Elisabeth?" he asked.

I lifted Lisette out the carriage and handed her to Colin. He smiled at her and played with her tiny hands.

"She's beautiful Edward. She looks like you, but she's got her mom's blue eyes." He smiled toward me.

It was true, the older she got the more she favored Eddie. At least she had my eyes.

"Thanks Colin." Eddie beamed as Colin handed the baby to him.

"Well, I'll let you guys go to lunch. Edward, page me when you get back and we'll finish the case," he said

"Yeah, I'll do that."

We walked down the long hallways and all the nurses were stopping to look at the baby or play with the boys. We finally made it to lunch and back to the hospital.

"You okay mon amour?"

"Yeah, just a little tired is all," I responded.

"Well I'll be home early tonight so you can get some sleep. I'll get the kids to bed," he said, pulling me close.

"I love you," I said suddenly, feeling like it needed to be said, like he needed to know.

He smiled.

"I love you too."

************

The day before we were to leave for Paris I went to see my father. It had been a month and a half and he still had nothing. I was starting to panic. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I was literally falling apart. I was trying to stay strong for Edward but he was the one constantly comforting me. I felt useless and vulnerable. I cried a lot and snapped at the boys. Edward said my hormones were reacting badly with the stress of everything going on. But he was just giving me an excuse for my erratic behavior.

My dad sat me down and looked at me.

"Angel, you look a mess," he said.

"Dad, did you find anything?"

"Well, I think I can get Emmett, PJ and Jasper off. I gave PJ the details, he'll tell the rest of them. It's a technicality but they didn't actually kill Damien, they just made sure he couldn't leave so Edward could," he said.

"That being said." He sighed. "I have to tell you that I don't see a way to get Edward out of this mess. He killed Damien and kidnapping isn't enough justification for such a harsh reaction. I understand why he did but the council may not. You and EJ were both found unharmed. He should have taken him to the council for trial. He's a councilman, he knows this. The punishment doesn't fit the crime."

"So they'll just kill him! Damien took our son!" I shouted.

"They won't kill Edward, Angel. According to their laws though, he will be punished. He was wronged and that will be considered...but he will serve time for his crime."

"Time? Like in a jail?"

"Yes, and it won't be easy for him. He will have to feed off humans and they will only feed him when he is very weak. It's their way of controlling the atmosphere. He will suffer terribly Angel. I'm sorry."

"How long daddy?" I asked defeated.

"Skye…"

"How… Long… Daddy!!"

He swallowed hard.

"The minimum is 100 years," he said quietly.

I almost fell over.

"100 years!! Daddy, I can't be without him that long! The kids will be grown and he'll miss everything," I sobbed.

My dad pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry honey. I really am, but he killed someone and apparently somebody wants him to pay for that."

When I calmed down I looked at my dad.

"Daddy, you said Eddie's punishment of Damien's crime didn't fit, that it wasn't justified. What would be a fitting crime?"

"I don't know honey. If Damien had hurt one of you, provoked his punishment. Edward would be more justified I guess."

"Would... rape count?" I asked looking at the floor.

"RAPE!" My dad tensed looking at me.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes daddy... rape."

"Why…Wh –why do you ask?" he asked, not wanting to really hear the answer.

"Daddy…Damien...raped me. That's why Edward killed him," I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"No..." my dad fell to his knees to look in my eyes. "Angelique...baby...no! Please tell me he didn't!" he begged, grabbing my face.

"Yes daddy, he did, and it almost tore me and Edward apart. It almost _killed_ us."

"Angel, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I should've been there..." he said hugging me, crying.

"Its okay daddy, Edward was there. He saved me. Damien was going to leave the country with me and EJ. He wanted to take us away forever. Do you see now? Eddie would never hurt me. He killed Damien to save me from a life of torment. He knew Damien would've never let me be. Edward would rather die or go to jail for hundreds of years so I didn't have to suffer everyday knowing my rapist was still out there. He's even trying to protect me from having to re-live that horrible night in front of the whole vampire world and not have me testify for him."

"Skye…" he was crying so hard, but I think he understood.

"Is that enough daddy?" I asked. "Will it save him if I tell my story?"

"I don't know Angel, but we can try," he sniffed.


	34. Dark Angel

**I don't own Twilight. All the songs in this chap are on Youtube. Check them out as you read. **

34. Dark Angel

Skye

The flight to Paris was long. Eddie wanted to fly the private jet we acquired himself but we all decided against it. If he was brought up on charges and detained he wouldn't be available to fly them back to Astoria. And yes I said them, because if they charged and held him, I was going to be right here with him. There was no way I was leaving here if he wasn't.

All of our loved ones and family friends came to support Edward. All of us Cullen's were in attendance. Our cousins, the Denali clan also came to show their support as well. Even my family came, which surprised me considering we had lived uncover so long. They must've really loved Edward. I still couldn't believe that they'd come here and exposed themselves.

The Denali clan stayed at the Ritz hotel in the city. My family stayed at my grandfather's home on the outskirts of Paris. It was a family home that he had inherited and had been maintaining all these years from a distance. We were staying at the Cullen's apartment building right in the heart of the city.

We had arranged for a limo to pick us up from the airport. They had cars that were stored within walking distance from the apartment so we didn't need rentals. The ride over was quiet except for the few yawns from the boys. It was early morning here and they were a little off schedule with the time difference.

The cars dropped us off at the apartment and the drivers unloaded for us. I had Elisabeth in my arms and Rose and Alice each grabbed one of the boys. We entered the apartment and I looked around in awe.

It was a beautiful of course, very open and airy. Esme had completely opened one side of the building for a staircase whose banisters were covered in hanging green plants from the top floor to the bottom. If you stood at the bottom of the zig zagging stairs, you could see all the way to the top of the buildings four floors.

The first floor was common living space. There was a living room, bathroom, kitchen, dining room etc. The highlight on this floor was the private garden in the back of the apartment. It was lovely. The second floor was Esme and Carlisle's. The third was shared between Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice. The entire fourth floor was Edward's, which he lovingly shared with me now. We put the kids in the one of the spare bedrooms on our floor and Nessie and Jake took her room.

***********

Throughout the day everyone was getting settled. While the family went hunting, I cooked dinner and Jake and the boys played Tour of Duty online. I found myself wondering how well they were doing and how people would respond if they knew they were playing against 1 year old babies.

Just as we were finishing up dinner darkness started to settle across the city. I gave the boys a bath then put them to bed after a quick story. I gave Lisette her bath and sat in the loft to feed her. It was quiet. Too quiet, it gave me the chills and caused my mind to wonder to places I wish it wouldn't.

After Elisabeth fell asleep I put her in the bassinet next to our bed. I closed the door and went back into the loft area. I leaned over the balcony and took in the beauty of the cascading greenery that hung over the banisters.

"Skye?" Jake called.

"Yes Jacob?"

"You want some of this chocolate cake?"

"No thanks Jake." I called over the balcony.

I walked over to Eddie's piano and lifted the cover. My hands ran smoothly over the keys. I began strumming the keys softly, the piano making noise but it wasn't uniform enough to be considered a song. I wasn't sure what song was going to come out of me so I closed my eyes. Soon enough my hands and heart took control and before I knew it, wonderful music began to pour out of me. It was Bach, one of my personal favorites, 'Little' Fague in G minor.

As I played I thought of Edward and the first time we met. How his soulful eyes watched me as I spoke with Sid. How he followed me from the bar that night to tell me how much he loved my singing. I thought of the night we confessed our true selves to one another under the weeping willow in my yard back home. I remembered the kiss we shared in my bed later that evening and his promise to stay with me. Little did I know he would never leaveme again.

I continued playing and thought about the first night we made love on the balcony in the rain. It was still one of the best nights of my life. The music in my head changed to the first song Eddie ever taught me to play and play well, 'Clair de lune'. It was one of his favorites and it reminded me of him. My heart felt heavy and my eyes started to tear up.

All the memories came flooding through my mind like a tidal wave... Edward and I reading together by the lake at my cottage and in the grass under the trees at the plantation. Him proposing to me in the shower just before we made love conceiving the twins. Even our arguments and make ups weighed heavy on my mind. Our biggest make up was when we made our daughter.

It all came crashing down around me. After tomorrow the only thing I may have of him are memories. The music stopped abruptly and my head fell to the keys with a loud thud. The tears falling in heavy sobs now.

Before I realized it Jake was sitting next to me on the bench. He wrapped me in his warm arms.

"Skye, it's going to be alright. Everything will work out," he said.

"I can't lose him Jake. What will I do without him? What do I tell my children when they cry for their father?"

"Skye, you still have us and your family. We will help you and the kids get through this no matter the outcome. You're a strong woman, be strong for them and for Edward. He'll draw his strength from you."

"I don't know if I can Jake. I've tried so hard, but it's killing me."

"It's killing all of us. We're all just trying to make it through this. Just try and be strong."

He brushed his massive hand over my hair and patted my head.

"Why don't you go ahead and go to bed. You'll need to be strong and well rested for tomorrow evening," he said softly.

He stood and helped me up.

"Thanks Jacob, you're a great guy and I see why Nessie loves you," I said, kissing his cheek.

***********

I headed into the bedroom to take a shower and noticed a box and a plateof chocolate covered strawberries on the vanity. There was a notestuck under the plate:

_Hey beautiful, _

_Just a little something to let you know I was thinking of you. I love you, smile and enjoy._

_Love, Eddie_

I ate one the berries and smiled. I opened the box and removed all the tissue paper. Inside was a blue silk nightgown. I lifted it out of the box and held it up to my body. It was long and silky, falling to my feet. The fabric made a swirling pattern that spiraled around the gown and alternated solid and sheer peek a boo pieces. It was beautiful, and much too pretty to sleep in. But Eddie must have wanted me to wear it so I would.

I took my shower and slipped the gown on. I brushed my hair up into a ponytail on the very top of my head and let the loose curls fall around my shoulders. I crawled into bed and tried to clear my mind so I could sleep. I must have been exhausted because soon enough my eyes closed and my mind went blank.

*********

Edward

I got back to the apartment later than I wanted to because we had a hard time finding things to hunt. We finally decided to go outside of the city limits into the country which of course took longer.

I went straight upstairs as soon as I got in the door. I checked on the boys first and both were sleeping peacefully. I sat on the edge of the big bed they shared and watched them sleep for at least 10 minutes. They had kicked the blankets off and were huddled close together. I studied the rise and fall of their chests, the rapid fluttering sound of their hearts, even the heat radiating from their small bodies.

Their faces were angelic, but the wild, dark, coppery curls made them look a little mischievous. I eyed their smooth creamy skin, cute button noses, long dark eyelashes, chubby red cheeks and perfectly plump, full red lips. They were like something out of a painting. They didn't look real and if I hadn't pulled them from my wife myself I wouldn't have believed that I had created such beautiful creatures.

They had on their pajamas and both were missing a sock off one foot. I lifted the blankets and found their socks between the sheets. I kissed the bottoms of their little feet before slipping the socks back on. They didn't even stir. I smiled to myself. They slept like their mother.

***********

I walked into our bedroom and saw Skye sleeping soundly in our bed. I walked over to the bassinetand found Lisette, 'my little princess', sleeping quietly as well. I planted soft kisses on her little pouty red lips. She smiled slightly and shifted a little. I smiled back in response. It didn't matter that she was dreaming of fantastic dancing colors which was most likely the reason for her smiles. I felt like all her smiles were for me and me alone.

I went to take a quick shower and noticed Skye had only eaten one of the strawberries. I guess my plan to get her to eat something didn't work. I sighed and headed out to the piano. I needed to clear my head. I started to play a little when Jake came out of his and Nessie's bedroom.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked, knowing something was bothering him.

"Edward, its Skye man. She's not taking this too well," he said, running his hand through his long dark hair. "She's been really quiet all night. She didn't want to eat anything... then she came up here and started playing the piano and all hell broke loose. She started crying and was a big snotty mess. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I told her everything would be alright and to just get cleaned up and rest, but I think you should talk to her."

"Thank you Jake, and don't feel bad. You did what you could. I myself don't know what to say anymore. She's so worried about me and it's affecting her health. She barely sleeps and never eats. She's lost at least 10 pounds in the last month from a poor diet and stress," I said shaking my head.

I didn't think I would, but I found myself missing the full, soft curves of her body.

"I'm worried what a long, drawn out trial will do to her." I sighed.

"She's strong Edward. She'll fight... if not for herself then for the kids," he said.

"I know she will," I said quietly. "Jake, I need you to promise me that you'll always be there for Nessie," I said looking at him.

"Edward, you know I will. Haven't I been here since the day she was born? I promised Bella, and I promise you that I will always love and cherish Reneesme. She's my world."

"Good, because she's going to need you after tomorrow."

"I'm not following you Edward." He looked confused.

"I'm going to take the all the blame for the killing Damien tomorrow…"

"What the fuck Edward!? What are you thinking!?" he shouted.

"Please Jake, don't wake everyone up." I was worried my wife or Nessie may hear him.

"She doesn't know, does she Edward? You didn't tell her? How could you do this? It'll kill her and Nessie. Oh god...Nessie… If she loses you too Edward… Damn it! Don't drop this shit in lap!" he growled.

"I'm sorry but I have too. It's the only way to get the others off. I won't let them all go down with me. They were just helping me. It's not right and I won't allow it."

"Fuck Edward, think about your kids and Skye…"

"I am Jake. That's why I'm telling you so you can be prepared to deal with Nessie tomorrow, she'll need you. I've spoken with Jasper and Alice... they'll take care of Skye and the kids for me." Jake looked at me with anger behind his eyes.

"What? I have no choice! I need someone to be here for them, for her, while I'm gone. Jazz loves her, and he'll treat her as I would have. Alice understands. Nessie has the family, both mine and yours but she'll need you the most."

He started to protest.

"They've all tried to talk me out of it so save your breath Jake. I've made my decision," I said closing my eyes.

"You are such an ass Edward," he said not really meaning it.

"I know."

"She'll never go for it. She won't let you do it," Jake said.

"That's why I'm not telling her. I'll explain my reasoning to her tomorrow after I go before the council. I just want her safe and happy. If all of us go to prison that will leave only Carlisle and you to protect the women and my kids. That's not enough."

I looked at the piano keys below me.

"Jasper will help her get through her grief, and he loves my kids. He'll raise them the right way."

"Jasper's not you Edward. He isn't Skye's husband and he's not your kid's father."

"Jake please, stop this! It's hard enough knowing I won't see them again for hundred fucking years. My kids will be all grown up and Skye… well it wouldn't be fair to ask her to wait for me. I don't want her to put her life on hold for me. If she finds someone else… falls in love, she should be with him, be happy," I said and my body felt extremely heavy.

"What the hell are you saying Edward? Skye loves you, she'll wait and she'll come see you…"

"No, no she won't! I told Jasper no visits for any of them. I don't want them seeing me like that, red eyed, weak, and thirsty. They're part human for Christ sakes. I don't want them anywhere near there or me. If I lost control and hurt one of them... I'd burn myself to ashes."

"Edward think about what you're saying. Consider all the options. There has to be a way."

"If there is, I haven't found it Jake. I need a miracle to get through this unscathed."

**********

Jake went back to his room defeated after several unsuccessful tries of getting me to change my mind. I heard Skye getting out of bed and rustling through her bag. What was she doing? I stood up from the bench and went into our bedroom.

She was standing in the window looking out over the city. The lights from outside were reflecting off her skin. She looked beautiful in the nightgown. She didn't even turn when I came in. Was she mad at me? Had she heard us talking? I sighed quietly and went to stand behind her.

I realized she had her ear buds and I-pod on. She was humming softly to herself as she looked out at Paris. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her shoulder. She turned to face me. She looked in my eyes and smiled. She pressed the pause button on the player.

"You're home." She smiled.

"Oui mon amour. (Yes my love)What are you doing up this late?" I whispered.

"I can't sleep so I thought I'd listen to some music and enjoy the view. I can't believe you can see the Eiffel Tower from here. It's really pretty all lit up like that."

"So are you," I said. "I knew you'd look great in that gown."

"Thank you Edward and thanks for the berries."

"You're welcome. Is it all you expected?" I asked and she looked confused. "The Tower and Paris I mean."

"Yes, I've been dreaming of seeing it since I was a little girl," she said sadly.

"What's wrong Angelique?"

"I don't know. All of this…" she gestured with her hands "...has kind of ruined the moment for me. Now I'll remember Paris for another reason. I don't think I'll ever want to come back here."

I could feel the sadness coming off of her. Her childhood dreams of Paris were ruined now. The city she's always loved and dreamed of would be nothing more than a bad memory for her.

"I'm so sorry Angel. It's all messed up and I know…"

"Eddie, it's not your fault." She interrupted. "And don't worry about me, I'll be okay. You're carrying enough on your shoulders right now," she said hugging me.

I didn't want this to be all she remembered of Paris. I wanted her to have happy memories as well.

"Come...let me show you something," I said, taking her hand and grabbing a blanket off the bed.

***********

Skye

He led me up a back stairwell and we came to a door steel.

"I didn't know this place had another floor," I said.

"The best one yet." He smiled and opened the door.

We walked out onto a roof top terrace that was lined with potted trees. A small fountain in the center was surrounded by large paving stones. It had colored lights on the bottom that lit up the water. There were some cushy lawn chairs and loungers on one side of the fountain. The other side had a nice little entertainment area with a bar and tables. I was no longer shocked by the extravagance my family loved, but it was always funny. I smiled and pulled myself into Eddie's body.

"You like it up here don't you?" he smiled.

"Of course I do. It's very calm and peaceful." I smiled.

"Let me show you the view." He smiled moving the trees out of the way.

I stepped forward and there it was in all its glory... Paris. The city I loved shining brightly as I looked down on the Marne River and stared at the Tower.

"Je vous donne Paris monamour," he said softly in my ear from behind me. (I give you Paris my love)

"Le c'est bel Edward." (It's beautiful Edward)

"Vous etes bel et jevous aime autant de." (You're beautiful and I love you so much)

"Jevous aime aussi Edward," I said turning to face him once more. (I love you too Edward)

The twinkling lights from the Tower and the light from the moon, cast dark, ghostly shadows over Edward's pale face, illuminating it and lighting up his copper hair. It almost seemed as if his hair was glowing from a dull flame. A halo of fire.

"Mon angesombre..." I whispered to him caressing the side of his face. (My dark angel)

"Why do you always call me that Skye? I'm far from an angel?" he said, taking my hand so he could kiss my wrist.

He rubbed his nose over it lightly taking in a long whiff of my scent.

"You are an angel Edward. You're my angel. And tonight I've never been more sure of this. You've completely opened my heart and that's no easy task. You have a handsomely angelic face, and the moon is making your hair glow a brilliant red. Like a halo of fire," I said and he ran his hands through his hair like that would make it go away.

"You are so beautiful, and not just on the outside. You're beauty is on the inside as well. I wish you wouldn't beat yourself down like you do. I wish you could see what I see. I know you have a dark side, but your light outshines all of it Edward. That's what draws people to you. It's not the dark side, not the vampire things."

He pulled me close and kissed me.

"How do you know that's the real me? I don't even know. I always feel like I'm on the edge and one small gust of wind can push me over."

"Edward, I've never met anyone stronger or more caring than you. It would take way more than a gust of wind to push you over. I have yet to find a dark soul that loves like you do. A dark soul couldn't deliver his own children, save human lives, change diapers, and kiss tiny baby feet, all the while being happy and proud of it the way that you are. When are you going to realized how special you are?"

He chuckled.

"I don't know Skye. I don't feel very special. I was lost for a long time. To even see myself as half the man you see me as is going to take work, and some getting use to."

I shook my head hoping one day he would understand his worth to me and this family.

"Okay Edward. Just know that I love you forever," I said.

He smiled.

"Always, mon amour."

He ran his hands along the sides of my face and cupped my head in his hands. He pulled me into a long kiss. I shivered slightly from his kisses, but he thought I was cold and he wrapped the blanket around me without letting go of my tongue.

His kiss was passionate, causing my body to instantly warm up. Our tongues danced with each other and I tasted his sweet honey flavor on my lips. My knees got weak and I leaned into him. He broke our kiss.

"You okay?" he laughed.

"You know what you do to me Edward. God... you taste so good." I admitted, smiling.

"Do I now?" he smirked and I nodded.

"Well so do you amour," he said, kissing my nose. "Will you dance with me?"

I laughed.

"There's no music up here."

"Sure there is. It's in your hands." He gestured to my I-pod. "Or you could just sing for me."

"Your own private concert huh?"

"Yes, just for me." He smiled.

"Okay then. What would you like for me to sing, Dr. Cullen?" I asked looking up at him.

"You pick, whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it."

I thought about it and scrolled though my I-pod. This was it, the perfect song. I put one bud in his ear and the other in mine. I lay my head on his chest and pressed play.

"This is for you Edward. Mon ange sombre," I said.

Beyonce's 'Halo' began to play and I began to sing.

_Remember those walls I built, well baby there tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight; they didn't even make a sound._

_I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now._

_It's like I've been awakened, every rule I've had you breaking. It's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't never gonna shut you out._

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you're my saving grace._

_You're everything I need and more, it's written all over you face. Baby I can feel your halo; I pray it won't fade away._

_I can feel your feel your halo, halo, halo._

_I can see your halo, halo, halo._

_Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night._

_You're the only one that I want. Think I'm addicted to your light._

_I swore I'd fall again, but this don't feel like falling._

_Gravity can't forget, so pull me back to the ground again._

_It's like I've been awakened, every rule I've had you breaking. _

_It's the risk that I'm taking, I'm never gonna shut you out._

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace._

_Baby I can feel your halo, I pray it won't fade away. _

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

_I can see your halo, halo, halo._

_**********_

We held each other close as we danced, there on the rooftop, under the stars, sharing ear buds and me singing to the man I loved. Halfway through the song he stopped dancing and just stared down at me almost in awe as I sang to him.

When I stopped singing he had a small venom tear running from his eye. The first tear he had shed in over a hundred years. I instantly was afraid. What had made him this emotional? He didn't even cry tears when our children were born and surely my singing didn't do it. He heard me sing hundreds of times now.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked scared.

He fell to his knees in front of me.

"What have I done!? I'm so scared Angel. I don't want to lose you and my children," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I could feel the love in your voice. Every note was coated with it. I don't want to ever lose that...I can't lose you Angelique... I can't..." He pressed his face into my stomach and pulled me to him.

I knelt down in front of him and took his face in my hands. I carefully wiped his tear away.

"Edward look at me," I said.

His golden eyes were filled with venom that would overflow on his cheeks the second he blinked.

"I'm here, and you won't lose me or your children. We aren't going anywhere Edward and you did what you had to, to protect me and your family. Don't you ever regret that. Damien got what he deserved, and you did nothing wrong! Do you hear me? We are going to fight these bastards with everything we have okay?"

He said nothing.

"Edward!?" I growled, pulling his face up. "I can only be as strong as you are. I'm know I haven't been lately. I was weak and I know that brought you down as well. I'm sorry for that, but no more will I be that way. We'll be strong together, yes?" I said, looking in his eyes.

He nodded and I stood. I held my hand out for him and he took it. I pulled him to his feet and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Whatever happens tomorrow know that I love you and my children," he said, the venom spilling over his cheeks now.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked.

What the hell was going on? Did he know something I didn't? He sat down on the lounger and pulled me on top of him. I straddled his lap and looked in his face. He was hiding something from me.

"Edward please, what is it? What's wrong? Is it the trial? Did the council say something else? You promised no secrets." I was getting panicky.

He grimaced.

"Angel, calm down okay. They haven't sent or said anything else," he said quietly.

"You're scaring me Edward. This isn't like you," I said, searching his face as I held it between my hands.

He looked me dead in the eyes, venom tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Angelique, please, no more talk about the hearing. I really need you right now…"

He didn't have to say another word. I kissed his soft, full lips lovingly. If it was me and body that he needed then he would have it. He slipped his pajama pants down and lifted my nightgown slowly as he sucked at my neck. Slowly he slid the gown over my head and kissed down my chest. He sat back to admire me.

"I want to remember you just like this. On top of me, naked with the lights of the Paris skyline behind you," he said, lifting me up.

"I want to remember how you taste..." he said softly, as he suckled my breast.

I took him into me slowly and he pulled me tighter to him, groaning.

"I want to remember how you feel around me. God you feel so good Angelique," he said into my neck. His tear soaked face buried there as we made love.

"Edward…" I said trying to lift his head to see his eyes but he wouldn't let me. He instead pulled me closer and tighter.

"Angelique, do you love me?" he moaned, grabbing my ass.

"You know I love you Edward. You are my everything."

"Say it! Say you love me..." he begged.

"I love you Edward. I'll love you forever," I said, panting.

He moaned and kissed my neck and shoulder.

"Always?" he asked.

"Yes Edward... always."

He wept a little more and lifted his head from my neck finally. I looked into his face. His lashes were wet, his eyes longing, like he was missing something or waiting for something to arrive.

"What is that you're longing for Edward? What do you need?" I asked.

"You Angelique... just you..." was all he said.

He kept his body very close to mine as we made love. There were no wild movements. No dirty talk. Just praises, and love, and fovever. Our bodies moved as one while we kissed, touched, and moaned our way into orgasm after orgasm. It was blissful, sweet, soft, love making. I let him lead the way, because that's what he wanted, and he made it beautiful.

***********

Edward

I gazed up at the stars hoping one of them would grant my wish for a miracle. Something…anything to save me from having to lose the woman lying on top of me. The wind blew and she buried herself deeper into my chest like I could provide her the warmth she seeked. Surely my body was cooler than the wind but she didn't seem to care. I pulled the blanket up and wrapped her in my arms. I would miss her warm body being sprawled across mine like this. I loved feeling her heavy chest breathing against mine and her wild hair teasing my skin. I loved that I could smell myself on her, evidence of our love making. I wanted to remember all of it.

Tonight had been perfect. It had to be. What if it was the last time I ever made love with my wife, my Skye, my wildflower. The thought of not being able to touch her again was already haunting me, eating away at my mind like some deadly virus strain. I wanted many, many more of these kinds of nights with her.

I had lost my composure tonight. I thought I was having a nervous breakdown. Hearing her sing that song and those words to me with such emotion and power did me in. All my walls came crashing down and I felt like I was on an emotional roller coaster. It made me happy when she first started to sing. Then I was in awe and admiration of her and her talent. Next was the love. I felt so much love I thought it was physically seeping from my body. Then there was the lost, longing, and fear, as it finally registered that I could lose a woman that I loved yet again.

I picked her up and carried her back down the stairs to our bedroom. I went back to the roof for her gown which was lying on the pavers. When I got back into the room she was just starting to wake up. I lay in the bed and she curled up next to me.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes Angel," I said, as I twisted a stray curl of her hair around my finger.

"Edward, I think it's time. I think I'm ready."

"Time for what? Ready for what?" I asked looking down at her.

"Well, I've been thinking about your possible sentence if they decide to charge you tomorrow. You could be away from me for 100 years or more, correct?"

I frowned at the prospect of it.

"Yes, that's correct," I answered.

"Well, in a hundred years I don't know how old I'll be, biologically I mean. I could be the same or I could be a lot older. I don't know if I'll stop aging like my father did, but I highly doubt it. I know I could get my dad to do it, but I want your venom running through me. I already have enough of his…"

I interrupted her.

"Hold on... you mean you want me to change you?" I asked.

"Yes Edward," she said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Tonight? As in right now?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yes Eddie… I know you want another child, but this could be our last chance. I want to be here waiting for you when you get out."

"Skye…"

"Edward, I won't let anyone else do it. It has to be you. Don't you see? If you're detained we may never get this chance again. It has to be now."

"But you'll be sick for three days and you have to come to the trial. I need you there. I can't face them alone. We fight together remember?"

"The entire family will be there…"

"No, it's not you! I need _you_ there, Angel! You're my strength." I admitted.

"Please Edward... I need to be with you always, and you have to be the one to do it. You have to bite me..." she begged, moving her hair to one side showing me her neck.

I thought about what she was asking me to do and weighed the pros and cons. If I did this there would be no going back. She'd be immortal and there'd be no more children and no more of her warm body and hot sheath. But if I got locked up, there wouldn't be any more children anyway. At least not with me. I frowned at the thought. If I left her mortal and she let no one else change her she could age considerably in the next 100 years. It didn't matter to me how old she got. I'd love her still, but I got her point.

If I was sentenced to a lengthy amount of jail time I wanted her to move on and not wait for me. I wasn't sure how to tell her this yet because she wouldn't go willingly. She'd fight me every step of the way and I'd love her for it, but it had to be done. I didn't want her mourning the lost of me, which is what she would be doing. I needed to wait and see how the arraignment would go. Then I'd have a clearer picture of my chances.

I kissed her neck and she sighed.

"I need to think about this Skye. I will have my answer tomorrow."

"Eddie… what if they hold you?"

"They won't. This is just the arraignment to determine if a crime has been committed and what charges should be brought before council against me."

"Edward…"

"I won't do it tonight, and not like this Skye. If I made you mine forever I want it to be special, not rushed and uncertain. I won't do it this way," I whispered, kissing her bottom lip.

"What do you mean 'if' Edward?" she asked angry.

Shit... did I say 'if'? Was I having second thougts about changing her?

"Umm… you know what I mean," I said, rolling on top of her, pinning her beneath me.

That changed her focus quickly. She wrapped her legs around mine and ran her hands down my back until she came to the waist of my pajama pants.

"You put your pants back on." She stated.

"I didn't want to get caught carrying you through the hallway naked."

"Well, that's understandable," she said, slipping her warm hands under the waistband.

"Angel, earlier tonight... I didn't mean to scare you. I can't believe I actually shed tears. I guess nothing is ever really impossible," I said looking at her. "The thought of losing you, losing us, after everything we've been through…"

"Shhh… it's okay Edward and I loved that you cried for us. I can't think of anything better to shed your first tears in over a hundred years for. I told you Edward, I'll always be here. If you have to do time, I'll stand by you. I'll wait for you."

"No." I shook my head. "Skye I don't want you to do that. Don't wait for me, it's not fair to you."

A look of panic took over her expression.

"What do you mean don't wait for you!? You're my husband! Of course I'll wait for you. You did all this for me!" She grabbed my face. "Edward, I will wait for you. I don't care how long it takes and you won't change my mind so stop thinking you can," she said, peeking into my thoughts. "And stop trying to come up with ways to push me away."

I knew that she would and no matter how hard I tried to push her away she would fight me. I made up my mind right then and there that I wouldn't try to keep her away. I couldn't. Not when I wanted her with me always. I would do as she wished and change her.

"I'll do it," I conceded, looking into her eyes.

"You mean it Edward!? You'll change me?"

"Yes…tomorrow...after we return from the council meeting. If you still want me to... I'll do it," I said.

I needed time to prepare myself mentally. And I wanted it to be special so I had some planning to do.

She looked at me and smiled.

"I love you Edward, don't be afraid. I want to be with you forever."

"I want that too mon amour. I love you," I said.

"Show me..." she said.

"What?"

"Show me how much you love me Edward," she said again, sliding my pants down with her feet.

I smiled crookedly.

"The baby…" I said, motioning to the bassinet.

"Is sleeping…don't worry I'll be quiet." She teased.

I chuckled at that.

"You...quiet..." I raised one brow questioningly.

She blushed.

"Well, I'll do my best." She smiled.

I laughed softly and she reached up to bite my nipple.

I didn't know whether to cringe from pain or moan from pleasure. She might not be able to break the skin but she definitely had strong, sharp teeth. It still surprised me at how pliable my tough skin was to her teeth, the vampire's most dangerous weapon.

"Juste la marque m'aime, Edward," she begged, pulling me closer with her legs. (Just make love to me Edward)

"Oui mon amour," I said, closing the gap between our two bodies. (Yes my love)

Tonight I only wanted to consume and be consumed by her. Tomorrow…well, I'd deal with tomorrow later. Right now I just needed my wife. I needed to feel her all around me.

************

**A/N** Next chap you meet The Council. Leave me some love.**


	35. The Consul

**This is a long one guys. I don't own Twilight. One more chap to go I think then I may start a sequel. Let me know if you're interested in knowing where Skye and Edward are in 5 - 10 years. Dec. 2009: By the way, one of my reviewers started a forum for SC. Go there and tell everyone how much u loooove this story. The link is on my profile page. Thanks and ~smooches~ LRC**

35. The Council

Edward

I heard the boys rumbling around on the bed in the next room. They hadn't been up five minutes and already they were going at it. They had slept in late today. It was almost noon. Skye was sleeping soundly next to me. Her body was wrapped around my leg and chest. The white sheet she was covered in did nothing to hide her nakedness underneath. Not that I minded. My eyes followed the natural lines of her body. The slope of her waist and the swell of her behind were very obvious. I could look at her forever.

_"Daddy, we want to hunt!"_ rang out in my head.

I smiled and lifted Skye's hand off my chest. I kissed her wrist and slowly untangled our legs as I slid from underneath her body. I stood up she tossed, the sheet falling away from her breasts. I looked down on her and noticed two purple marks. One on her neck near her collarbone and the other was on the inside of her left breast, right in her cleavage. I smiled at my handy work and was tempted to get back in bed to make more.

"Daaaddy!" EJ called out.

I took a deep breath, so much for that thought. The fun was over and I was back in daddy mode. I turned around and grabbed my pants. I slipped them on and looked in the bassinet. Lisette was still asleep so I headed out into the hallway. I opened the door to the boy's room and found them sitting on the bed laughing at the cartoons on the TV screen.

"What's so funny?" I asked, scooping them up and tickling them.

They howled with laughter trying to catch their breaths.

"That tickles daddy!" They laughed into my chest.

We collapsed on the bed and were rolling around when Skye walked in and stood in the door way.

"So, how are my handsome men doing today?" she asked.

The boys and I looked at each other then back to her.

"Great!" we all said smiling.

"Looks like it," she said, stalking toward the bed. "Looks like you're having fun without me too," she said as she jumped on the bed.

The boys fell back giggling as Skye and I blew into their bellies making them laugh harder.

"Say mommy and daddy win..." I laughed.

You win! You win!" They laughed and Skye and I gave each other high fives. I leaned in to kiss her then sat EJ on the bed.

"Alright guys, I'm going to take you hunting somewhere close. Small game, okay?" I said and they nodded.

**********

Skye got the boys dressed while I took a shower. After I was dressed Lisette started to stir. I picked her up and kissed her face.

"Good morning beautiful. How's daddy's little princess?" I cooed at her rubbing my nose against hers.

She smiled and squirmed, kicking her tiny feet happily. She put her hands on my face and I felt a surge of power from her hands. It was almost like electricity tickling my face. I dismissed it as my imagination or maybe static electricity and kissed her nose while she laughed. Skye's face flashed through her head, which meant she was hungry and wanted to nurse.

"I know you're hungry princess. Daddy's going to take you to mommy right now."

_"Skye, Lisette's up and she's hungry. I'm bringing her down with me."_

_"Okay Eddie,"_ she replied.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where the boys were already waiting for me with they're jackets on.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes daddy!" They said smiling. You would think they were going to an amusement park with the smiles they were donning.

"Okay, let me give your sister to mommy, then we'll go."

"Daddy, what's wrong with your eyes?" JR asked and EJ nodded in agreement.

I thought about last night and everything that happen. Did I drink too much of Skye's milk again? It didn't seem like that much. It usually took a lot more for my eyes to change. I went into the bathroom to assess the damage. What looked back at me was something I hadn't seen in over a hundred years. I almost dropped Lisette.

_"What the fuck...?" _I thought getting closer to the mirror.

Skye came into the bathroom looking for me.

"Eddie, I thought you said you were bringing her…to…me..." Her words trailed off as she spoke when I turned toward her.

"My god, Eddie what happened to your eyes!?" she asked.

"I don't know. I thought I was imaging it," I said, looking in the mirror again at my green eyes in astonishment.

"Is this how they looked before you were changed? Can you see out of them?" she asked, wondering if they were working properly.

"Yes and yes. Can you get Carlisle?" I asked, pulling my eyelid up to examine them better.

"I think he heard you. He's coming," she said, taking the baby from my arms.

"How did this happen? What did you do to yourself?" she quizzed.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything to myself."

Carlisle came in and looked at us. I turned toward him and he jumped back.

"That's freaky Edward. How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I didn't do it. I would think that there was something wrong with me but I don't feel any different. Is there some kind of vampire disease going around that I don't know about?" I teased.

"You don't feel different?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not at all."

"Well think about what you did today. Something that would be considered out of the ordinary," he said.

I laughed at that. I had just got out of bed but nothing was ordinary in my life. I thought back over the short day. The only thing new and different was the thing Lisette did with her hands. I looked at Lisette in Skye's arms. I wondered if she did something to me when she touched me today. So far she had shown no signs of having any extra abilities other than the blocking. All of our children were born with that gift. It came natural to them. It was part of who they were.

_"I wanted to talk to you daddy."_

_"Skye, that's not funny."_ I thought.

_"What did I do?"_ She thought very confused.

_"I love you, daddy. Will you sing?"_

The voice in my head was not Skye's. It was soft, almost inaudible. We both stared at the baby in Skye's arms then looked at each other.

"Did you hear that Edward?"

I nodded.

_"Princess?"_ I thought looking at my daughter in Skye's arms.

_"Daddy..."_ she reached for me. I leaned in and kissed her.

_"Oh shit... She heard me!" _I thought smiling at Skye.

"She reads minds!?" Skye gasped.

"I was wondering if she would have a gift. I thought it would show later on like the boy's gift did," I said.

"They were gifted from birth too Eddie. They're natural blockers and telepathic. I think the telekinetic ability was always there too, it just takes more time to learn how to use it," she said.

"I can't believe this. Another mind reader..." I said.

"What about your eyes? Mind reading doesn't explain the eyes," she said.

"Mind reader?" Carlisle asked.

We were babbling back and forth like he had left the room.

"Oh, sorry Carlisle. We think Lisette can read minds. She can hear us," I said.

I looked at Skye and Lisette and smiled. Skye frowned back at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Your eyes are changing back."

"They are?"

I looked into the mirror again and sure enough they were changing back to the gold color they were before.

Jasper and Emmett came into the bathroom to see what was going on.

_"Honey, what happened to daddy's eyes? Did you do that?"_ I asked Lisette but got no response. That was odd. Was she ignoring me?

"Ask her something Skye."

_"Are you hungry Lisette?"_

"Nothing," she said, shrugging her shoulders confused.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk anymore," Jazz said as he stepped up to kiss her forehead. "Isn't that right? How's uncle Jazzy's pooh bear?" he asked her.

She reached out for him and he took her into his arms carefully. She put both of her tiny hands on either side his face and his eyes widened.

"Whoa… What was that bear?" he asked looking up.

"Holy shit!" I said. "Jazz, your eyes!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"They're blue." I told him.

He came to the vanity to look in the mirror.

"Shit, that's cool!" he said, checking himself out.

I looked at Lisette.

"Princess, are you doing this? The whole eye thing?"

She smiled at me and happiness and love floated over me.

"Jazz please…" I said.

"Edward... it's not me," he said, looking down at Lisette in his arms. "It's coming from pooh bear."

"From Elisabeth!? Are you certain?" I asked.

"I can feel it too. I can tell where it's coming from and it's coming from her." Jazz motioned to Lisette.

"That's incredible… she's a mind reader and an empath…?"

My words trailed off, it was starting to make sense. I looked at Lisette and a wave of hunger flowed throughout the room. I looked at Skye and smiled.

"I think she wants to eat."

"Yeah, me too," Skye said, walking to Jazz to take the baby. She took her into the living room.

I thought about what had happened and had a theory. I went into the living room where the contented baby was now nursing. I sat down next to Skye and stroked Lisette's loose curls. I eyed my baby girl and tried to speak with her again but got nothing. Her tiny hand rested on the breast she was nursing from. Skye rubbed the back of it softly with her fingertip. Her thoughts were focused on Skye's face and soothing touch.

Love permeated the room as she looked up at her mother. She was starting to drift into sleep and the room started to calm. Then suddenly it stopped. I looked at Lisette to be sure she wasn't sleep yet. She wasn't, she was still just drifting off. Jazz came into the room.

"My eyes are back to normal," he said a little disappointed.

I knew then I was right in my assumptions.

"Skye, give me Lisette," I said.

"Edward, she's eating." Skye complained.

"It won't take long. I promise."

She broke Lisette's suction and the babe opened her eyes. She whined a little when Skye removed her breast from her mouth. Skye kissed her and handed her to me.

"Sorry Lisette, daddy needs to figure this out. Can you touch daddy's face again and do what you did before?" I asked her.

Lisette reached out and I held her closer to me. She touched my cheeks and I felt the static again. I looked at Skye and Carlisle.

"Did they change?" I asked.

"Yes..." They both said astonished.

_"Skye, can you hear me?"_

_"Yes Edward, I hear you." _

_"Lisette, do you you hear daddy?"_

_"Daddy..."_ she grinned.

"I knew it!" I laughed.

"What!?" they all said.

"She can't read minds and she isn't an empath. She absorbs the powers of others when she touches them," I smiled at Lisette and she smiled back.

"You...my little princess, are very special," I said, kissing her little lips.

"What about the eyes?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure. It may be a side effect. Maybe she absorbs some of our vampire energy when she does it, giving us back some of our humanity. I wonder what would happen if she did it to a human?" I began to speculate. "Carlisle, you have to work with her. See how far her gift extends. She obviously can control it a little bit, if she couldn't every time she touched someone she'd absorb their energy or powers."

"She doesn't seem to be able to hold on to it very long. And if she absorbs powers why did you and Jazz still have your abilities?" Skye asked.

"She can learn to hold it longer. The older she gets the stronger she'll get. Just like the boys," I said, running my hand through my hair imaging the possibilities. "She can't truly steal our gifts from us. They're part of who we are. Maybe she's only mimicking them or maybe she only needs a little bit of us to absorb our power. Maybe her body makes up the rest. I don't know love. But I do know that she too is one of a kind."

"Why didn't we have 'normal' children?"

We all looked at her.

"You know what I mean!" she grumbled. "It's just another another reason for the council to hate us," Skye said.

"What are you talking about mon amour? Our children are very special and very unique. I'm very proud of what we've made together."

"Edward, some of the council members already think the Cullen's are too powerful, and you and I just added 2 telepaths that can move things with their minds and a gift absorber, which means her power can be limitless if she's around the right people. And did I mention that they're all natural blockers so an attack on their minds is impossible," she said sarcastically.

"Edward, I'm afraid for them. They're just babies. They don't understand the powers they possess or what others would do to have it. You don't seem to understand how the council will use it against you if they found out."

"Then we won't let them find out. We will teach them how to control their powers Skye. They'll learn when and when not to use them. We won't let them abuse the gifts they've been given."

I held Lisette to my shoulder and pulled Skye into a hug with us.

"It'll be alright. Carlisle, will help you if I'm sent away," I said looking at Carlisle. He nodded in agreement.

_"Of course I will Edward." _He thought.

I gave Lisette back to her and kissed her softly.

"This is a good thing Skye. Please be proud of what we created."

"I am Edward, but I need them, and you safe," she said.

"We will be... we are," I said smiling.

"We can talk more about this later if you like, but I need to take the boys out before we leave for the arraignment or they're going to be mad at me." I winked.

"Okay, go on then."

I turned toward the boys.

"Okay, let's go guys."

We headed out the door and piled in the car. Skye stood rocking Lisette in the doorway as we drove off.

***********

Skye

"Which dress should I wear Edward?" I asked, staring down at the two choices I narrowed it down to.

"The blue pinstripe suit dress, or the black fitted one with the cropped jacket."

"The blue pinstripe. You look like a naughty school teacher in that one," he said smiling.

"God Edward, how could you be thinking about that right now?"

He flitted to me and pinned me to the wall. He put his mouth very close to mine as he spoke. His breath was cool, sweet and seductive.

"It's very easy to do love when you're standing here in sexy, black lace undergarments. Besides, I need something to keep my mind off of things..." he whispered.

He kissed me slowly then licked my lips with his cool tongue. I licked them after he did and tasted the sweet venom that coated them. I wanted more so I pulled him back to me and kissed him hard. He moaned when I sucked his tongue into my mouth. His hands found my ass and he gripped it tightly, taking handfuls of it. My hands found his hair and I ran my fingers through it roughly. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips.

BANG, BANG!

There was a loud banging on the door but neither one of stopped.

BANG, BANG!

"WHAT!" we both yelled.

"Cut that shit out! We've got to go! Damn, do you two ever stop!?" Emmett yelled.

Eddie looked at me and smiled.

"He's just jealous..." Eddie said.

"Fuck Edward! Keep your head in the game and not between Skye's legs for once!" Em yelled angry.

"What crawled up his butt?" I asked.

Eddie stood me up and sighed.

"Nerves? He's right, we need to get ready," he said, kissing me quickly.

I braided my hair into a single thick braid that hung to my lower back. I left the curls on the end loose. I applied a little make up then put on my dress. I looked in the mirror at the dress. It stopped right above the knee and hugged my body snuggly at the hips, thighs and butt. I left the first few buttons on the dress undone and put on the diamond necklace Eddie got me for our anniversary. I wore the simple diamond studs he bought me for our one month dating anniversary and navy blue stilettos.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said, putting on my lip gloss.

Edward came out of the closet in a dark, navy blue Armani suit. He had a crisp, pale blue dress shirt and navy and pale blue pinstripe, silk tie on underneath. His unruly hair was tossed all over his head and stood up slightly in the front framing his handsome face.

"You clean up nicely Dr. Cullen." I smiled.

"I do my best lovely." He smiled back.

"You ready?" I asked. That was a loaded question.

"Yes, let's go," he said, taking my hand.

***********

The ride in the limo was tense. Edward held me in one arm and Lisette in the other. Carlisle had JR and Jazz had EJ. I looked over my family's faces, and all of their eyes were looking at the floor. All except Nessie's, she was looking at me, clearly just as worried as I was. I gave her a weak smile and she gave me one back before she sank into Rosalie's arms. She was taking this just as hard as I was.

Jake decided to stay behind knowing he wouldn't be welcomed in a building full of vampires. So he left Nessie in Rosalie's care. She was like a mom to her after Bella died and was the natural choice to help her through tonight.

The car pulled into a private parking garage of a very modern building. It went down the ramp a few floors and stopped in front of some glass doors. The driver got out and opened the door for us.

"Councilmen Cullen, sirs," he said with a slight bow.

"Thank you Duc," Carlisle said, stepping from the car.

We all stepped into the dark garage and through the glass doors. Edward put Elisabeth to his shoulder, and grabbed my hand as we walked to the elevators. The doors opened and we stepped inside.

"What floor?" the attendant asked.

"Bottom," Carlisle answered.

He looked at us.

"Very well sir."

When the doors opened I was in awe of the sight before me. It was like a whole other building underground. We stepped off the elevator and I looked around, taking it in. There was a large fountain in the center of the square, famous sculptures and priceless works of art were everywhere. I saw lots of staircases that seemed to lead deeper into the ground and wondered how far down this place went.

There were corridors lined with doors, offices I assumed, that spread out from the lobby. An information desk was right in front of the elevator and there were vamps all around, talking and laughing. Not a care in the world.

"Come on, we'll go to my office so you can sit. Then I'll go find your family. They're not ready for us yet," Eddie said, leading us down the hallway on the left.

We reached a door with his name on it. I noticed that there was no lock. Instead there was some sort of sensor. Eddie placed his hand on the sensor and the lock unlatched. He opened the door and the lights flickered on. They were on a motion sensor.

"You all have a seat while I have Skye's family and the Denali's paged and sent here," he said.

He went to the phone and spoke in French to the person on the other end. He hung up and before I knew it there was a knock at the door. He went to open it.

"The Denali's sir. The Moreau's just arrived. I will bring them here as soon as the come off the elevator," the woman said, looking at our daughter sleeping in Edward's arms.

"Thank you," Eddie said, shutting the door after every one of the Denali's came into the office.

"Thank you for coming," he said.

"You're welcome Edward. We support you 110%," Eleazar said.

The office was big, but would be cramped once my family arrived. I sat in the chair at Edward's desk and picked at the hem of my dress. Another knock sounded on the door and Edward went to answer it. It was my entire family. Even my grand pere had come. I stood up and went to them.

"Angel honey, how are you holding up?" my grand mere asked.

"I'm okay right now grand mere. Ask me in twenty minutes," I said, looking at my watch. It was almost 7. "Thank you for coming." I added.

My grand pere hugged me tight.

"We love you and Edward. We had to come. We're family."

"Daddy, you came too," I said, as he eyed the baby in Eddie's arms.

I had forgotten that he hadn't seen her in person yet. He'd only seen pictures.

"Yes, of course I came. I needed to be here for PJ and for you," he said, his eyes never leaving Elisabeth.

Eddie must have noticed or read his mind, because he turned to face my dad.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" He smiled and my dad noddded. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter Pierre?" Eddie asked him.

"Yes, please."

Eddie walked over to him and handed him Lisette. He took her in for a minute then he kissed her cheeks.

"Angel, she's… she's the most beautiful thing I've seen since you were born," he said, a tear running down his cheek.

I went to him and hugged him. I knew once he saw Lisette he would break. My dad could be overbearing, but was a big softie when it came to us. But maybe now he could see what I was trying to protect and hold on to. My family.

"God daddy, you can be a big ole' bear sometimes..."

"Only about those I love Angel." He smiled and kissed my nose. "I'm sorry about before. I was a prick and I was wrong for trying to make you choose. I could never leave them either," he said, looking at my children. "You can most certainly have both of us in your life."

"I'm glad you've finally come around daddy, but you owe Eddie an apology."

"Skye that's not necessary…" Eddie started.

"Yes it is Eddie. He assassinated your character and it was wrong on so many levels."

"She's right. I'm sorry Edward for what I said to and about you. I know that you love my daughter and would do anything to protect her. I was angry and upset that I wasn't there to protect her. I took that out on you and I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

Eddie looked at me and I smiled. Then he looked at my father.

"Of course Pierre, and thank you for your apology," he said, holding his hand out for my father to shake. They shook hands and my dad pulled Eddie into a hug. I knew right then the deal my dad and I made was out the window. He would no longer stand in our way. He'd let us live our lives.

"Thank god that's over," PJ said and we laughed.

The phone rang and Eddie picked it up.

"Cullen..." He answered and his face blanked over. "We'll be right down..." he said, hanging up the phone.

"This is it," he said, looking at everyone, then at me.

My hands began to tremble and the glass in the door started to shake.

"Angel...stop it. Calm down," my daddy said.

"Oh hell, here we go again," Rose said.

Edward came to me and wrapped me quickly in his arms.

"Angel...breathe. I'm here mon amour and it's okay," he whispered to me.

"I'm not ready yet…" I said shaking my head.

"Can everyone please give me a minute?" he said, and everyone left the room quickly.

"Angel, I love you and I need you to be strong for me. Can you do this?" He held my head up and I nodded. "No matter what happens in here today please know that I love you and everything I do is for you."

"I know Edward."

"Okay, let's go then. We fight together, right?"

"Yes, that's right," I said, calming down as he opened the door.

Everyone was waiting for us at the end of the hall. My dad handed Lisette to Edward then took my other hand. We walked toward the stairs in the main lobby and started down. After about three flights, we were in front of gigantic double doors.

Carlisle handed JR to Esme and Jazz handed EJ to my grand mere.

"Okay, this is where we part. Eleazar and I have to go take our seats on the council bench. PJ, we're family now and I wanted you and Skye to know that I'm doing everything in my power to help," Carlisle said, kissing my forehead. "Edward, Jazz, Emmett, you know I love you, my boys..."

They nodded then hugged Carlisle. He kissed Esme and the kids before he and Eleazar walked around the corner.

Emmett opened the heavy doors and we walked into the room.

**********

The round room was huge. It had stadium style seating, a few balcony seats and a large wooden floor at the bottom. The seats were filled with vampires of all colors and backgrounds and most of them hushed into quiet whispers when we walked in. I squeezed Eddie's hand as he led us to the empty rows of seats directly behind the large tables that faced the council. I sat down and he stepped over to Esme and my grand mere to kiss the boys.

The crowd started to buzz.

Even though they knew Edward's story, most of them had never seen hybrid children before. To them, being able to mate with a human seemed like a tall tale or something like a myth or a legend. Kind of like the existence of vampires to humans. The irony of the two was astounding, considering both turned out to be true. Vamps did exist and they could mate and reproduce with humans. There was no denying what was sitting right in front of them. It was possible, and Edward had proven it. He didn't have just one child with a human, he had four of them, and three of them were with the same human female. The thoughts coming from the crowd ranged from intrigue, to disbelief, and even envy.

He gave Nessie a kiss then stepped in front of me. He kissed Elisabeth's sleeping face and handed her to me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Edward."

The crowd gasped, and some ooh'd and ahh'd stirring Elisabeth. I grabbed a blanket from her bag and covered myself before putting her to my breast. She latched on and started to drift back to sleep. The whisper's became murmurs as the crowd realized that I was nursing my vampire baby. I looked at Edward wondering if I should've done that. It was instinct and I knew it would calm her. He touched my face, smiled, and kissed me softly.

_"It's alright mon amour. Don't worry about them. Just take care of our baby's needs. They'll have to deal." _

I nodded and smiled as he stroked Elisabeth's head through the blanket. I took a deep breath as he walked away from me.

***********

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and PJ took their seats at the table. The council filed into the room with what looked like guards, and took their places on the bench. Only one spot was left open. The one reserved for Edward. Once they were all seated, a small, blonde, female vampire, stood up and spoke.

"This meeting is now called to order," she said. "We have been called together today to decide if there is sufficent reason, and enough evidence, to charge Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Pierre Moreau Jr., Jasper Whitlock Hale, and Emmett McCarty Cullen, with the murder of nomad vampire, Damien Bushman," she announced.

I looked over the ten members of council that were sitting on the bench today. Some of them I knew from Nessie's wedding. There was Zafrina, Eleazar, Siobhan, Vladimir, and of course my father in law, Carlisle. The others I didn't know. I leaned into Esme, who sat to my right.

"I recognized some of them from the wedding. Who are the rest?" I asked her.

"Well, the dark one on the left is, Amun, he's Egyptian. And the third one from the left is, Mick, from Australia. The black one is, Basil, he's from South Africa, and is Alek's brother. Do you remember Carlisle's friend from London?" I nodded. "The last two ladies are, Kazumi, from Japan, and Kiew, from China..."

"Are you aware of the possible charges facing you?" the blonde asked, pulling my attention back to the front of the room.

"Yes, we are," Edward said.

"Very well then. The council members have the floor first. You may speak afterward." She continued and Edward nodded.

Mick spoke first.

"You have quite a few people here with you today mate."

"Yes, these people are my family and friends."

"Are you aware of the law that states no human may ever attend or witness council proceedings? Let alone be made aware of our existence without the council's approval." He asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Eddie said.

"Then why have you brought humans to these proceedings?" he asked, looking at me as I nursed Lisette.

"Skye's my wife and she and her cousins are not fully human. They're hybrids," he said, and the crowd gasped.

Vladimir's eye's widened. His interest piqued and he suddenly wished he'd made a better offer to Edward for me. I cringed from the thought of that.

_"Angel, it wouldn't have mattered. He doesn't have enough money..."_ I looked at Edward who had turned to look at me.

"A hybrid? She smells human to me," Amun said, causing Edward to face them again. "And is she nursing that child?"

"Yes, she is, and she can because she is _mostly_ human. But I assure you, she is vampire as well. Her biological father and his father sit to the left of he, both are vampire." He stated.

"Will you please stand? Who are you?" Mick asked, and my father and grand pere stood up.

"I'm Jacques Moreau, and these are my sons, Pierre and Bastian." He motioned to my father and uncle.

"Biological children?" Mick asked.

"Yes, they were conceived with human women. They are half human and half vampire."

"And where are these women now?"

"Pierre's mother, my first wife, Angelique, died having him. Bastian's mother, my second wife Josephine, is sitting right here. I changed her after she gave birth to him."

"And Edward's wife... what is she to you?"

"Skye is my granddaughter. She's Pierre's child," pere said.

"So you've been mating with, and living amongst humans for over a hundred years?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And how have you managed to mate with and live amongst your food?" Mick asked.

"I don't feed from humans. I never have," my pere said and the crowd buzzed.

"How do you survive?"

"Isn't it obvious? Look at his eyes... They're gold like our fellow council members Eleazar and Carlisle. He feeds off the blood of animals. What coven do you belong to Jacques? I've never seen you." Vladimir asked.

"I don't belong to any coven. My family and I prefer to live under the radar, but I'm here to support my grandson and my grandson in law."

"Grandson?"

"Yes, Pierre is my grandson. He's Skye's brother..." Again more whispers from the crowd.

"Hmm… I see. You and your family are very interesting indeed. You may sit down Mr. Moreau," Mick said.

"Well, now that that's been settled…" Eleazar said, annoyed with the whole encounter.

*************

I looked at Esme and she shrugged shaking her head. I turned back to the council members and caught Vladimir staring at me with his bug red eyes. He was super creepy.

"_Mrs. Cullen, you look stunning as usual. Now who would've guess that you were a human hybrid. That's interesting information."_ He smiled.

Was he crazy talking to me like that? He knew Eddie could hear him as well. I looked at him and frowned then heard a low growl coming from Edward. No doubt a warning to Vladimir.

"I have a few questions for Edward," Vladimir said, breaking his gaze from me and looking toward the table where my husband and brothers sat.

"You were friends with the deceased at one point yes?"

"Yes."

"How long had you known him?"

"I don't know, over a hundred years I guess. I hadn't seen him in at least ninety though."

"Yet you let him stay with you and your family after your first child's wedding?"

"Yes, but I didn't know he was a sadistic asshole."

The crowd started to murmur and Vladimir dropped his gavel to regain composure.

"I'm a little confused as to why you would kill a man you knew over 100 years and considered your friend."

"It's complicated. He had hurt my family," Eddie said.

"Ahh yes, I see your lovely wife and beautiful children are present today," he said, looking at me once more then at my children.

"Yes," Eddie said.

"They all seem accounted for, and well. What could he have possibly done to them that was so bad that they sit here today and he doesn't?" Vladimir asked.

I bit my lip. I was getting very nervous.

"He stalked my wife and used his power to have humans track her every move. Then he kidnapped my son and used him as bait to capture and hold my wife against her will!" Eddie growled.

"You captured him correct? Why not bring him here for trial?" Kiew asked.

"Because... I wasn't sure he would be punish, and he would've never let her rest. He would still be tracking her, haunting her until this day if I hadn't stopped him. I didn't want her living in fear for her life or the lives of our children. I didn't want her looking over her shoulder every hour of the day. I wanted her safe..."

"How could you be sure he wouldn't leave her alone? Perhaps he had learned his lesson, and he would've certainly been punished here at council," Kiew said.

"I couldn't chance that. We had tried everything to get him to back off. We tried talking to him, threats, even pleading but nothing worked. He just kept coming for her. He was relentless in his pursuit. He was obsessed. I couldn't risk him kidnapping my other children."

"This isn't making any sense Edward. Your wife is lovely...but kidnap a child. Why would he do that? Why not just take her?" Vladimir asked.

Here we go.

"He wouldn't have been able to take her," Eddie said softly.

"Why not, do you guard her better than your children?" Vladimir asked.

Eddie growled.

_"Son of bitch!" _He thought.

_"Eddie calm down. It's okay... just tell them."_

He took a deep breath.

"She's...gifted," he said.

I watched Carlisle and Eleazar's face change.

"Gifted how?" Vladimir asked smirking.

"She can read minds like me. She would've heard him coming," he said.

The crowd buzzed and Vladimir looked into the stands with a warning. A hush formed over the crowd.

"That hardly seems to be enough to keep him at bay... You know...if he was as talented as you say he was," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"He was and you know it. He lived with you for years..." Edward said, his eyes narrowing.

"Indeed he did. But I'm not the one on trial here Edward, so I would appreciate if you only answered and commented on questions asked directly to you," Vladimir said. "Now like I was saying... If that were the case, he couldn't have kidnapped your son. You both would've heard him coming, would you not?"

_"He knows something Edward. He isn't just fishing. Where is he getting his info from?"_

_"I think you're right and I don't know."_

"Does she have any of our strengths?" Kiew asked.

"First off, he had learned to block us from hearing his thoughts. That's why we didn't hear him coming and yes she has some of our strengths," Edward said.

"Like...?" Vladimir pressed.

"She ages slowly and is stronger than your average human. She has keen hearing, sense of smell and excellent vision. She also heals fairly quickly."

"That's all very… interesting, but she still isn't strong enough to fight off a full blooded vampire," he said.

_"Asshole, who the hell has he been talking to?" _Eddie thought.

_"Just tell them Eddie. If it gets you off… it's worth it. We'll deal with them."_

He sighed.

"No, your right. She's not strong enough to fight him off. But she wouldn't have to. He would've never been able to touch her." He admitted. "My wife's...telekinetic, she can move things with her mind. That includes people. That's why he took our son. He knew she'd come for him, and that as long as he had him, she'd do as he wished."

"Edward, you're wife is a very powerful woman, yes?" Mick asked, sneering.

"When she needs to be," he said.

"Tell me something Edward. Do your children possess any of you or your wife's special gifts?" Vladimir asked.

_"Fuck,"_ Edward thought_. "He's got to be behind this somehow."_

"Excuse me?" Eddie said agitated. I knew he would refuse to answer.

"I'm curious as well," Mick said. "I mean with parents like you two, they're bound to be just as powerful, maybe even more so. And there's three of them right?" Edward didn't say anything. "My, my, the Cullen clan just keeps getting bigger and b…"

"Enough Mick, you to Vladimir. My grandchildren have nothing to do with this. Let's get to the matter at hand. Are you charging them or not? Clearly you've seen their reasons, and he's explained why they made the choices they did." Carlisle interceded.

"Yes, but was it justified? What gave you all the right to be judge, jury and executioners?!" Vladimir stated rudely.

It became abundantly clear at that moment that this wasn't about Edward killing Damien. That's why they completely disregarded Connor's death. This was about the Cullen's as a whole. Someone didn't like them overstepping the bounds of the council. I got the feeling that Edward and the others wouldn't get a fair trial. This was about teaching them a lesson, and making an example of them.

************

Edward stood quickly, breaking me from my thoughts as I lifted Lisette to my shoulder to burp. My eyes jumped to him and I watched as Jasper reached for his arm.

_"Edward stop! Please don't..."_ Jazz thought.

Eddie leaned into him.

"Take care of her," he whispered.

I stood up quickly.

_"Edward, what's going on?"_ I asked.

He didn't respond, he was blocking me.

"I did it. I killed Damien. And I'd do it again for my family, for my wife, if I had to. Please don't punish my brothers for this. They did nothing wrong. They just happened to be there with me," he pleaded to the council.

What the hell was he doing? Confessing... pleading quilty? Was he crazy? There'd be no trial, they'd just lock him up.

"Edward no!!!" I yelled at him, waking up Elisabeth, again.

"Daddy!" Nessie yelled with me but he didn't turn around.

I turned to my dad who was now standing up and trying to calm me down.

"Daddy, stop him!" I yelled, starting to shake.

"Honey, calm down please. He's trying to help them..." he begged.

"No daddy! I need him! I love him!" I started to cry and shake more.

I could feel my power increasing and everything around me started to tremble and quake. The tables and chairs where Edward stood, and my brothers' sat, started to rock. They all stood up quickly. The podiums and chairs where the council sat, also began to shake. They too rose to their feet and stood back. I even sent my power through the crowd, and soon they were all standing.

I started to walk forward, toward Edward, who still had his back to me. My dad tried to grab me and I moved my hand, gently pushing him backward before he could get close to me.

"Skye don't!" he yelled.

"Oh shit! She's going to blow!" Alice said, and Edward turned around finally realizing it was me that was causing the commotion.

Alice came and stood in front of me, but kept her distance. Which was very smart on her part.

"Skye, honey, give me Lisette. Let me have her," she said.

"She's safe Alice," I responded, not looking at her.

"Skye, please give her to me," she begged.

I was trembling terribly, so I nodded and let Alice take Lisette from me. She backed way and called for Edward to come calm me. I continued toward him and I heard one of the council members yell for me to take my seat. I kept walking. I would have my say. I would not let them take him from me.

"Angel, stop this before you hurt some one," PJ said.

"I'm in control PJ," I said, not looking at him.

Edward came into my line of sight and I felt my power surge through me like never before. The desks and the chairs began to rise off the ground. The council members looked on in awe. I felt the hair on my body pulling up.

I felt a wave of calm coming over me and I looked at Jazz.

"Stop it Jazz!" I growled at him and the sensation ceased.

"Angel, please calm down. This isn't helping," Eddie said, walking toward me. I held my hand up holding him away from me.

"You lied to me Edward! You said we'd fight, but you're not fighting! You've given up! How could you do this to us?!" I sobbed, as hot tears ran down my face.

"Angel please… let me come to you."

I let him loose. He walked to me and immediately took my face in his hands. I started to calm just from his touch.

"I had to do this. It's not their fight Angel. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you Edward!" I sobbed.

"It was the only way, mon amour. I'm sorry. At least you'll have them back and they can protect..."

"I need you damn it! Our babies need you!" I screamed at him, as the crowd looked on entertained.

"Everyone quiet! Guards seize her!" I heard Vladimir order and the guards came rushing toward me.

Jazz, Em, and PJ flitted to me and crouched down growling. They encased me in a circle with Edward crouched down in front of me. I was so angry at this point, and my power so strong, that I held all the guards off and suspended them mid air as they rushed to jump me.

The crowd above us looked on with open mouths, astonished at the sight of ten vampire men floated in the air. I pushed them all back sending them crashing through the stone walls. I heard them groaning.

"No one will touch my wife! Tell them to back the fuck off!" Edward growled.

I looked toward the wall where torches hung. I floated them all off the walls to the center of the room and looked at Vladimir, daring him to try that shit again. I would turn him into ashes quicker than he could blink.

"We're weren't going to hurt her Edward," Vladimir said, his eyes focused on the torches. "We just need to restore order."

"I want to speak," I said.

"This is not the arena for that. Besides, Edward has confessed. There is nothing more to say. The others will go free and he will be given a date for sentencing," Vladimir said, almost smiling.

I made the walls shake and crumble where I sent the guards through.

"I will have my say, or I will tear this place down around your heads!" I stated and the crowd started to panic. Some of them raced toward the doors. I quickly shut them, preventing anyone from leaving.

"Esme, please take my children out of here. I'm sorry, but no one else can leave yet," I said, opening the closest door for my family. She and the other women in my family left the room and I shut the doors again.

"Angel, this is not the way…" Carlisle said.

"I will do it Carlisle. I swear it. I need to tell them why he did it. Please, let me speak."

"Why should we when you've behaved this way?" Kazumi asked quietly.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, but he had them attack me first. I was only defending myself. I won't hurt anyone," I said, sending the torches back to the walls.

"Please hear me out. If you're going to take him from me, at least try to understand the entire reason he did what he did before you tear my family apart. Perhaps you will see him in a new light. Please..."

Kazumi turned toward the others and they huddled together speaking quietly and rapidly. I looked at Edward and he pulled me into his arms.

"Angel, are you crazy? Only you would hijack an arraignment hearing," he said.

"Love, makes you do crazy things," I said simply.

_"You don't have to do this. It may not work and then it would be out there. Everyone will know."_

_"It may be the only way to get you off Edward. I appreciate you trying to protect me."_

I kissed him passionately.

"Ha hum…" Carlisle cleared his throat.

Edward broke our kiss and turned toward the council members.

"Angelique, you have the floor," Carlisle said, looking at me.

I looked over the council and saw the scowled faces. The line had been clearly divided on giving me a chance to tell my story. Vladimir and Mick were pissed.

"Thank you," I said, sitting all the furniture back in place.

I walked over to the table and stood near Edward. I calmed myself down before I began.

"First, I'd like to thank you for the opportunity to address the council…"

"It's not like we had a choice," Mick mumbled.

I ignored him.

"…And although what I have to say may not clear my husband, it may give you better insight to why he did what he did. Maybe you will be lenient on him when it is time to sentence him," I said.

Edward took my hand.

"Where to start…" I thought out loud. "Well, let's start at the beginning. I met Damien at Edward's daughter's wedding. He was a guest that had come with Councilman Vladimir and his brother Stefan…"

*************

I told them all of the details, leaving nothing out. I told them Damien's story, my attraction to him, his misplaced affections, and obsession with me. I told them of the day he took our son and how I went after him to save Edric. I barely made it through the rape. It was really hard telling all these people what he'd done to me and how he left me broken.

I looked at my grandparents, oncle, tante and cousins, as I spoke because none of them knew what had really happened. I didn't want them to think any different of me. My dad and PJ cried as I spoke. They only knew that it happened. Hearing the details was far too much for them to process. Even Edward held his head down as I spoke of it. It was the first time he had heard it in it's entirety as well.

By the time I was finish the entire room was silent except for a few dry sniffles here and there. Zafrina, Siobhan, and Kazumi were all heaving from dry cries and tears were flowing down my face. Edward squeezed my hand in his and twined our fingers together.

"So you see, that's why Edward did what he did. He wasn't trying to defy the council or act out his own brand of justice. He was just protecting me and his children. We weren't safe with Damien around. If Edward thought for one second that there was any other way to handle Damien, and keep us safe, he would have done it. No one values life more than he does," I said.

"He's a vampire who has taught himself to live off the blood of animals so he doesn't have to kill people. Do you understand how hard that is? That alone speaks volumes on his appreciation for life, every life," I sighed.

"Please don't punish him for protecting his family... for loving me." I finished as tears poured down my face.

I sat next to Eddie. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my tears away. I smiled the best I could as he pulled me to his lap.

_"That was very brave, thank you." _

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm very sorry for what happened to you. But the fact remains that Edward has killed someone. There are consequences for those actions…" Vladimir started, but was distracted by Basil pulling on his sleeve and whispering something in his ear.

He looked at the other council members with lowered brows. They all rose and left the room quickly.

"What happened? Where'd they go? How come I can't 'hear' them?" I asked.

"They went to discuss my fate, and we use a blocker to keep people out of the discussions," he said quietly.

*************

We sat for a good forty-five minutes and I had to speak.

"It's been a long time. Is this a good or a bad thing?" I asked.

"We'll see, here they come," he said motioning to the door.

The council members sat in their seats and Eleazar stood up. I gripped Edwards hand tightly as he and the others stood.

"We have discussed in great detail what should be done in this case. It is quite unorthodox and today's events give us cause to believe that you can't fit every thing into a neat little box. Our laws are old fashioned and require some...tweaking, if you will, from time to time. We don't condone what has happened Edward, I mean you can't go around killing other vampires. There are so few of us left because of the war with the Volturi, but we understand why you killed Damien. And though we hate to admit it, I feel many of us would've done the same thing." I squeezed his hand under the table.

"All that being said... We feel his slaying was very much justified, and that maybe we owe you a little bit of gratitude for ridding us of such a vile creature. We have voted, and the majority vote rules..." he said, looking at Mick. "...So the charges against you and your brothers, have been dismissed…without prejudice. Good luck to all of you and your lovely wife as well."

A loud, thunderous applause ruptured through the massive room surprising us. Mick looked up in the stands angrily. I jumped up and Eddie caught me in arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed all over his face. The council filed out of the room.

"Is it really over Edward? Can we go home?" I asked.

He let out a breath he had been holding in.

"Yes beautiful, it's over, and I can't wait to get home. I can't wait to just live a long and happy life with you and our children."

"Me too Edward. Can we go now please?"

I didn't want to spend another second in that room.

"Yes, let's get the hell out of here," he said, not bothering to put me down.

************

He carried me through the doors and up the stairs. Our family behind us. He stood me on my feet when we reached the elevator. I hugged Em, Jazz, and PJ one by one. It felt good to have my family back again. We walked off the elevator and through the glass doors to the limo. Esme and the other ladies were waiting in the car with my babies. They screamed with joy when we opened the door.

"Alice told us what happened after they decided. We're so happy," Esme said, smiling rocking my son, who was sleeping.

"Damn it daddy! Don't ever do that to me again!" Nessie cried and Edward pulled her into a hug, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry I scared you Ness. I love you honey."

"I love you too daddy," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm so glad to have all my boys coming home. These girls would have gone crazy without you." Esme laughed.

"We're happy to be coming home," Em said.

The door opened and Carlisle got in. He was all smiles as he sat down and knocked on the glass for the driver to leave.

"The Moreau's and the Denali's are coming to the apartment to celebrate with us," he said. "I'm very proud of you two."

"Us?" Eddie and I said together.

"Yes, it was selfless what you both did today. Dangerous Skye, you could have been hurt, but selfless none the less. I'm proud of you Edward for trying to take the burden off your brothers and of you Skye for standing up to the council for Edward. Telling your story must have been hard for you. I must say that I'm impressed, it worked. I didn't have to convince anyone. Most of them had already made up their minds."

"Thank my dad. It was his idea," I said.

'Thank Pierre, it was his idea," Eddie said at the same time.

We looked at each other.

***************


	36. Normal

Don't own twilight. Ok so this is the last chap people. I want to finish the sequel before I start to post it. I will put an update to this story when its up so if i'm on your favorites or on alert you will get an email when i post the updates and then you'll know when it's up. i'm also working on a all human twilight fan fic. Hope you like that one too. Thanks for the love, ~smooches~ LRC.

36. Normal

Edward

"Wait, what do you mean it was your dad's idea?" I asked.

She looked down at her shoes.

"I didn't know what else to do. You guys were coming up empty handed...so I called my dad and asked him for some help. What did_ you_ mean it was his idea?"

"PJ told Pierre what was happening and was working with him on the case. Your dad's the one who told PJ that if I pled guilty the others would go free. I was more than willing to face the music on my own. It was my fault they were in trouble anyway and I couldn't have all of us locked away. I needed someone here to take care of you and the kids."

"Jasper…" she whispered, looking at him and he nodded.

"You know I'd do anything for you," he said to her.

"You guys…" she said, looking at the floor of the car.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"The lengths you would go to…" she said. "I just can't believe you two."

"I love you and so does Jazz..."

"I have a confession to make," she said, eyes in her lap. "I asked my dad to work with PJ... I never told him to sacrifice you but I did promise him something else if he could get you off."

I pulled her chin up with my finger so I could see her eyes.

"What did you do, Angel?" I asked.

"I…I kind of told him that me and kids would move back to New Orleans if he could get you off."

I sat up quickly.

"Why the fuck would you do that!?" I yelled, waking up all my babies now.

"Edward!" my mom chastised.

"Edward, I was scared I was going to lose you. I didn't see another way. I needed you safe. I'm sorry Edward. I did what I thought was best," she said, looking into my eyes.

"How could you ever think that losing you and my children is what was best for me? Skye, I swear, sometimes you just don't think. Just as you couldn't be without me, mon amour, I can't be without you," I said, moving closer to her and calming myself down.

"I'm sorry Edward, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not letting you go, Skye. I won't let you leave me," I said, looking at her. "I'm grateful for what Pierre did, but he can't have you or my babies. You belong to me and I belong to you. We can finally move on with our lives and have our happy ever after. I need that with you."

She leaned into me and put her head on my chest.

"I think my dad has given up on the idea. Back there in your office, he seemed resolved with the fact that I needed to be with you," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Well, we shall soon see," I said as we pulled up to the apartment.

I helped Skye and the other ladies out of the car and into the apartment. I grabbed the twins and Skye grabbed Lisette. We walked up the stairs to our floor. I quickly changed the boys, who were now wide awake, into their pajamas while Skye fed Lisette. I heard the door open and the boys went flying down the stairs.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!!" they called out.

Pierre scooped them up and hugged them tightly as he made his way up the stairs with them in his arms.

"Grandpa's missed you guys so much," he said, kissing their heads.

He sat them down and they ran back to their room. He came over to me and extended his hand. I took it, and shook it smiling.

"Edward, congratulations." He smiled back.

"Pierre, thanks for your help. I got all your suggestions from PJ. They were very much appreciated."

"You're welcome Edward," he said, walking toward Skye, who was sitting on the sofa in the loft nursing Elisabeth.

"Honey, how are you doing?" he asked Skye, stroking the baby's blond curls.

"I'm okay daddy. I'm a exhausted, mentally, but I'm happy that Eddie's home."

"You used a lot of power today, honey, but you were magnificent if I do say so myself." He smiled.

"Thank you, and thanks for everything daddy. Your plan worked perfectly." She winked.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Figured that out did you?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, when Eddie told me it was your idea to plea. I knew you set me up." She smirked.

"What plan?" I asked again.

"If I'm right and I think that I am. Then my dad orchestrated that whole fiasco at the arraignment." Her eyes narrowed in his direction and I looked at Pierre.

"Guilty as charged, but it was the only way to get them to hear you out."

"Daddy, you could have just told me," Skye said.

"Your reaction wouldn't have been the same Angel. Your power is only that strong and focused when you're pissed off," he said, eyebrows rising.

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry I had to use you Edward, but it was for the greater good."

"Use me?" I asked.

"Yes, you pleading guilty was the only thing I could think of that would get Skye upset enough to act out and tell her side. I knew she would pissed off and I knew once she was determined to be heard, she would be. She has a terrible temper you know? And she protects what she loves."

"Yes, I do know that." I smiled crookedly, and looked at my wife.

"So you wanted her to 'act out' so they would pay attention and listen to her story? Wait… you knew about… the thing with Damien?" I asked, a little fearful of his answer.

"Yes, she told me after she asked me to help you and I couldn't find you a way out," he sighed. "I didn't want her to have to re-live it, but I thought if she told her story it would explain more of the situation. There isn't a man in existence that wouldn't have done what you did if it had been their wife that was assaulted. I hoped it would get you a reduced sentence but this is better than I expected." He smiled.

"I knew the council wouldn't let her speak at the arraignment and it's always better to stop things before they start, if you know what I mean. With you pleading guilty, she had to make them listen, and I knew she would if she thought you were in trouble. I know my Angel. She wouldn't let anyone she loved go down without a fight," he said, winking at her.

"Pierre, while I'm grateful for your help, I have to say that was very dangerous. They could have hurt her," I said.

"I don't think you're fully aware of how powerful she can be. They'd have to get to her first Edward, and when she's that mad, she can pretty much stop anyone. They would've never been able to get close to her. No one could've, unless she wanted them to. It's a type defensive mechanism for her. When she's that scared, her power increases and her mind focuses on one thing, self preservation. Although if that temper of hers flares up she can be a pain in the ass too. You should've seen her when she was a child and got angry," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Anyway, the important thing is that you're home, with my baby girl and grandbabies, where you should be."

I looked at him.

"Do you really mean that Pierre...because Skye told me about the deal you two had, and I have to tell you that I won't let her go? I need her and my babies with me. They are my life, and nothing else matters to me."

He stood up quickly and looked me dead in the eyes. I stood very still because I couldn't read him. His mind was as blank as his expression. I internally cursed myself for being so forward, but subtle was never my thing. I didn't want to have to hurt Skye's dad because she would never forgive me. We stared each other down and never broke eye contact.

"Daddy...!" Skye said starting to stand up. We both held our hand out to stop her but didn't turn away from one another.

He smiled and I relaxed a little.

"You are one stubborn ass kid, Edward. I have to tell you that," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm not a child, Pierre. I'm almost as old as you are," I said, rolling my eyes.

"True Edward... very true. But in my eyes you are. You and I may have occupied this planet for the same amount of time, but we've had very different lives. For decades I've been working, taking care of a family and raising two kids. You've been repeating high school and college. Only in this last decade have you come out of your shell, so to speak. I know that you're a great fighter. I've heard the stories about you and your brothers', but protecting and loving a family will prove to be your biggest challenge yet. You will learn this soon enough," he said, chuckling.

He was right. It was proving to be a big challenge already but I knew the rewards would be great.

"Look Edward, I'm not going to hold Angel to her deal with me. It would only make her miserable and believe it or not, I do want my baby happy. You make her happy."

Skye stood up and kissed his face.

"Thank you, daddy." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. You already have one strike," he said, looking at me and I nodded once.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Angel, honey." He hugged her and kissed her nose.

"Is she done yet? I'd really like to hold my little princess," he said, motioning to Lisette, who was still attached to Skye's breast.

"Yes, if you want to burp her?"

"I can do that." He smiled and Skye handed him the baby.

He put the baby up to his shoulder and rubbed her back. She cooed and laid her head on his shoulder. He was really good with her.

"Come on boys, let's go downstairs and give mommy and daddy a little space."

He headed down the stairs and the boys followed him. I looked at Skye and she turned toward me. I smiled crookedly. I motioned to her with my head to come to me. She took off in a sprint and jumped into my arms. I caught her around the waist and attacked her mouth. She cupped my face and ran her hands through my hair. Her hips thrust up and I cupped her ass pulling her into my groin. I moaned into her mouth as she sucked on my tongue.

She finally broke the kiss.

"Edward, you caught me," she said breathless.

"Always, mon amour, always," I said, as I carried her to the bedroom.

**********

Skye

The room was beautiful. There were roses covering every surface of the room and candles everywhere. I looked at Edward.

"I wanted things to be perfect when I changed you," he said.

"It's beautiful Edward. Thank you for making it special." I smiled.

"Angelique... do you still want me to..." I covered his lips with my hand.

"No Edward... I don't. I want to wait," I said and he let out a sigh.

"Good, because I don't want to change you yet."

"You just want more babies." I grinned and he smiled.

"True."

"One... maybe two more, but not for awhile." I smiled and he nodded.

"You know, we really need to figure out a method of birth control for you. You do realize that you and I could make babies for decades and decades. We need to pace ourselves." He smiled kissing my neck.

"Yeah you and Carlisle should get to work on that. In the meantime, I'd really hate to see this room go to waste." I winked.

Edward stood me up and stripped my dress from my body. He lay me on the bed then took my panties by the waist. He pulled them slowly over my hips. I lifted my ass off the bed and watched him as he concentrated on the black lace sliding over my thighs. I lifted my legs in the air so he could pull them over my feet. He grabbed my legs by the ankles and dropped my panties to the floor.

"I love you, Angelique," he said, licking my ankle then dragging his cool tongue up my calf. He licked the soft flesh behind my knees and I giggled.

"That tickles Edward." I smiled.

"Umm hum." Was all he said.

He continued up my thigh with his tongue until he reached the crevice between my groin and hip. He sucked roughly here for a minute then moved up to my stomach. His tongue dipped into my belly button, kissing it slowly. I felt his hands travel up my thighs, over my hips and around my back to unlatch my bra. I lifted my arms and he pulled the bra off quickly taking my breast into his mouth.

He sucked long and slow enjoying my flavor. His tongue flicked lightly over my nipples as he sucked. I arched my back in response.

"Humm… Edward…make love to me..." I pleaded.

He backed up slightly and took his clothes off quickly. He crouched over me and took my right thigh into his big hand. He gave it a slight squeeze and wrapped my leg around his waist as he suckled on my neck. I felt his massive erection brush against my thigh. I lifted my hips off the bed and started pushing him into me. His lips released my neck and I took in a deep breath. I knew the venom changed, healed and improved everything, but I still couldn't believe he was only 17, because damn it... Edward was all man, and a well endowed one at that.

"God damn it!" he moaned, pushing into me softly, allowing himself, and me to adjust to the overwhelming feeling of being joined together.

"Pussy's…so…good..." he murmured in a low hiss.

"Is it now?" I teased moving my hips against his.

He lifted his head and looked in my eyes.

"You know this pussy of yours is magical." He teased lifting my other leg. He slipped his hands between my ass and the bed taking a cheek in each one.

I smirked.

"Yeah, I thought you did. You knew the first night we made love that you had me under your spell." He winked.

I knew I had Edward way before that, because he had me. He had me the night he followed me from Sid's and asked me my name.

"Are you under my spell lover?" I asked, opening my legs wider and planting my feet firmly on the bed.

He sunk deeper into my wetness. His eyes closed and palmed my ass roughly.

"Yes Angelique, and there's no other place I'd rather be," he hissed, burying his face in my neck as he thrust into me balls deep.

"Umm… Edward… I think that goes both ways." I admitted pushing back against him.

Over and over he rotated and pumped his cool hardness into my hot, soft wetness. The combination was erotic and sensual, further proving that we were made for each other. I dug my nails into his back causing him to growl. He pushed harder and faster now, using his hold on my ass to pull me into him and solicit my movements. I whimpered loudly to each of his grunts and tears began to fall. He licked them from my jaw line.

_"You okay baby?" _He thought stroking my sweat plastered hair off my forehead.

_"Yes Edward…better than okay...you…you just feel so good."_ I praised.

Damn... you know it's good when a man can bring tears to your eyes.

"So do you baby..." he moaned into my ear. "Let me show you how good I can make you feel."

He took my hands in his and pinned me to the bed gently. With almost vampiric speed, he pumped me into the soft mattress.

"Edward… huhhh!" I cried out as my chest heaved toward him.

He had never done this before. He was always so careful, afraid he may hurt me. I thought I died and went to heaven as he brought me quickly toward my release. My body became tense and every muscle seemed to tighten and warm up.

"That's it love... cum for me. Let me see you blush..." he whispered into my neck. Those words with that voice were my undoing. I exploded screaming his name and soaking the sheets.

I begged for more and he didn't stop. He continued making love to me, bringing me and himself over that edge continuously. When I was too tired to move he eased up and palmed my breast twisting my nipple between his fingertips.

"Oh my god Edward… don't you ever hold out on me again!" I said breathless, as he played with my breast and sucked on my neck.

He looked up laughing, making his cock twitch inside me.

"Had enough or are you going to keep begging me for more beautiful?" he asked, running his hand up my body to the side of my neck.

"You know, whatever you want it's yours." He kissed my ear. "I'll give it to you however you want it, Angelique," he whispered, turning my head so he could lick the sweat from my neck.

God... just his voice could make me cream, but him licking my neck and talking shit to me was heaven.

"So tell me mon amour..." he whispered, sucking my chin.

"Do you want more?" He thrust and I gasped. "Do you need more?" He thrust again and I moaned.

He didn't play fair. I was going to be so sore tomorrow but it was so worth it. I managed to pull myself together.

"Yes Edward… I want... I need...more..." I moaned.

I felt his lips curl into a smile on my throat.

"Like I said before… insatiable." He chuckled, moving his hands to my hands pinning them above my head as he picked his pace back up.

***********

Edward

I showered while Skye slept. I knew it was a combination of the day's events that had her so tired, but I wore that ass out tonight. I couldn't get enough of her. I smiled. Even with her quick healing she'd remember tonight for a couple of days. I'd have to give a nice massage tomorrow.

I put on a pair of jogging pants and went to the window. I looked out over the city. The moonlight reflected off the pale skin of my chest. I took in a deep breath and let it back out.

Skye tossed and I turned to make sure she wasn't awake. I gazed on her naked form tangled in the white sheets. Her skin looked much darker next to the bright white of the sheets. I watched her beautiful breasts rise and fall with each breath. My heart around her neck twinkled in light shining from the half open bathroom door. My eyes traveled over her hips and down her legs to her perfectly painted toes. I was so in love with this woman. I couldn't believe I almost lost her.

I ran over the day's events in my head and placed my forehead on the cool glass of the window. I closed my eyes. I must have had an angel on my shoulder today. Things could've gone really bad. I sighed. I'm was never going to take another moment with my family for granted, never. I wanted a long, boring, normal life with Skye and our children.

I felt warm hands rub my stomach and hot kisses on my back breaking me from my thoughts. I took Skye's hands and kissed them before twining our fingers together.

"Up already?" I asked her. She had only slept a little over an hour or so.

"I just needed a cat nap. I'll sleep after our guests leave or settle in for the night," she said.

"Edward?"

"Oui mon amour."

"I want long, boring and normal with you too," she said.

I smiled and turned to face her. I pulled her face up and bent over to kiss her mouth.

"Good... because that's what you're going to get. Go on and take your shower. Then come join us downstairs."

She nodded.

"Love you, Edward."

"I love you, Angelique." I smiled, running my nose down her neck. My scent was all over her.

**********

About half an hour later Skye made her way down the stairs. She had on one of my wife beaters that was too tight around her breasts and a pair of yoga pants that made her ass look delicious. When she walked by me with her plate of food I pulled her into my lap. I put my nose in her wet curls as she ate. Coconut shampoo and my scent filled my nose. Guess she couldn't wash me away completely after all that.

_"Baby, you smell so good." _I teased.

She turned around and smiled, giving me a small peck on the lips. We made small talk while she, Jake, the twins and her family ate a late dinner.

"So Angel... what the hell was that at the council meeting?" PJ asked. "I thought you were going to start pulling limbs off and burning folks."

"Hold on... you can do that with your brain?" Em asked.

Skye looked at the floor.

"Well, I don't think I could pull your limbs off your body..." she said, looking at PJ shaking her head. "I'm no where near that strong yet. But I can move things with my mind Em, so if I wanted to move your arms and legs, they would move, trust me," she said, taking a bite of the chicken on her plate.

"Yet!" Em and Jazz said together.

"Well, we're not sure how Skye's power will change once she's changed. It may not change at all or she could be really powerful," I said.

"Damn, can you imagine…" Jazz said.

"I can only imagine, Jazz. Look at what it did to us and we were _regular_ humans," I said.

"Thank you Eddie for pointing out how much of a freak I am," she said, slapping my chest.

"Skye, you're wonderful. I'm merely stating facts. Look at how much the change has affected PJ," I said.

Ever since PJ had been changed his psychic power had increased ten fold. He no longer needed direct skin contact and he was becoming some sort of weird crystal ball. He could see hybrids just as clear as he could see vamps and humans. He had the potential to be a very powerful seer.

He could see a person's past so that made it easier for him to decipher their futures. Humans could be very predictable, vamps and hybrids not so much. Alice was working with him even though his power was beyond hers. This kind of sight was still new to him and he was still learning how to use it and Alice could help him with that.

I was surprised that neither he nor Alice saw Skye's tirade coming but I think that's why her dad did things the way he did. The element of surprise had to be genuine and it was. I think we were all shocked to see the level of power Skye possessed. She never really used it, even avoided it if she could at all help it.

Carlisle came walking through the door with a few thermoses and Esme pulled out some crystal champagne flutes and two plastic cups for the boys. Carlisle filled them with the blood and passed them around.

"Edward, son, would you like to say something?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," I said, raising my glass and keeping Skye very close to my body.

"Here's to good friends, thank you all for coming to support me…" I said, looking around at my vegetarian cousins, "...a great family, you all know how much I love you…" I continued, looking at my family and Skye's, "…and to my beautiful wife, who bore her soul to save my ass. I love you mon amour and I can't wait to live out our existences together, forever." I finished, kissing the back of her neck.

"Salude!!!" we said together.


End file.
